Sourire
by Mariko89
Summary: Il y avait un garçon qui voulait une famille et un homme qui n'en voulait pas. Deux âmes seules et blessées peuvent-elles réapprendre à sourire si on leur en laisse l'opportunité? Sevitus, adoption-fic.
1. Larmes

****Bien... ça fait un moment que je n'ai rien publié.

Je tiens à** remercier tout ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire sur mes histoires précédentes** et auxquelles je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre. La meilleure chose que je puisse proposer en dédommagement c'est une nouvelle histoire. C'est plus facile de prendre le temps de répondre aux commentaires quand on est dans le feu de la publication donc rassurez-vous je reprendrai mon rythme de réponse.

J'avoue que je suis un peu **_nerveuse_**. Je travaille sur cette histoire depuis un moment mais c'est ma première histoire sur le fandom d'Harry Potter et plutôt différent de ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent. Mon histoire sera plus **sombre** que les livres et le passé d'Harry plus lourd et **c'est tout à fait volontaire**. Mon Harry sera moins lisse et moins enclin à jouer les héros que son homologue des livres ou films, déjà parce qu'il aura une famille et que son éducation sera fermement prise en main et pas seulement au niveau comportemental. Malgré tout, ce ne sera pas un super Harry avec de méga pouvoirs mais avec une **intelligence qui lui est propre** et qui surpassera celle d'Hermione (Et oui! La régurgitation de manuels ne fait pas tout!). Des **personnages seront malmenés** mais je montrerai leurs motivations et ceux qui apparaîtront "mauvais" à un moment seront excusés plus tard donc, pas la peine de me le faire remarquer, je suis au courant. C'est moi qui écrit après tout... Quand à Snape (Je n'aime pas le nom de Rogue) il changera aussi mais restera ce merveilleux professeur à la langue acérée que nous aimons tous même si être père va lui faire du bien et le faire évoluer. Ah! Il y aura, dans **un très lointain avenir**, du yaoi dans cette histoire mais pas entre Harry et Severus, non! Mais pas avant la deuxième partie alors, pour ceux que ça offense, ils peuvent lire sans crainte pour le moment, je préviendrai.

**Bref, le grand classique :** je ne suis pas J.K Rowling et n'ai pas la prétention de l'être. Je ne fais que m'amuser un peu avec les personnages qu'elle nous a si gentiment concoctés.

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

><p><strong>SOURIRE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 1<strong>

**Larmes**

* * *

><p><strong>Harry, 2 ans et demi.<strong>

Harry a peur de l'orage. Vraiment très peur. Dans son petit placard, il n'y a pas de fenêtre et il ne voit pas les éclairs et la pluie mais il entend le tambourinement des gouttes dehors et le bruit de la foudre qui tombe et c'est encore plus terrifiant. Il n'aime pas les orages et celui-là, il fait vraiment mais vraiment très peur. Il n'ose pas bouger de son placard parce qu'il ne sait pas ce qui va lui arriver s'il sort de là. Et puis, sa Tante et son Oncle lui ont dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit de sortir. Sans doute que cela les fâcherait. Ils se fâchent souvent. Mais ce qui l'arrête surtout, c'est qu'en dehors de son petit placard, c'est… L'Inconnu. Et ça, c'est vraiment très effrayant. Il n'a jamais essayé de sortir la nuit. Sauf pour aller faire pipi parce que sinon, Tante Pétunia n'est pas contente. Elle ne veut plus lui mettre de couches mais il a encore souvent des « accidents » et après… C'est pour ça qu'il a du mal à dormir. Il essaie de prévenir ça autant que possible. Mais sinon, il évite de sortir. Sa chambre est toute petite et inconfortable mais il la connaît au moins, ça le rassure. Mais la perspective de rester ici, tout seul, semble insurmontable maintenant.

Un nouveau grondement, plus proche lui semble t'il, retentit. Et puis, il y a son imagination qui lui fait remarquer que c'est comme les bruits que faisaient les monstres à la télévision dans le film que regardait Dudley aujourd'hui, même après que Tante Pétunia lui ait interdit. Tante Pétunia est venue et elle a éteint le poste tout de suite et ensuite, elle a consolé son Dudleynouchet en lui disant que les monstres ne viennent jamais pour les gentils petits garçons comme lui et elle lui a donné une sucette. Mais elle n'a rien dit pour Harry. Pourtant, il a eu peur lui aussi. Et il n'a pas eu de sucette. Tante P&étunia l'a même grondé et l'a accusé d'avoir fait peur à Dudley. Mais il n'a rien fait ! Juré ! N'empêche, maintenant qu'il est tout seul, il se pose des questions. Et s'ils venaient pour le chercher ? Il ne pourra jamais se défendre. Il est trop petit. Il tremble et serre sa petite couverture de toutes ses forces. Et il n'en a pas beaucoup. Les larmes roulent sur ces joues mais il essaie de ne pas laisser échapper un son, pour ne pas attirer les monstres. C'est difficile alors il plaque ses petites mains sur sa bouche pour contenir ses reniflements.

Il a l'impression d'entendre des bruits et il ne tient plus. Comme des pas. Dans la maison. Et si les monstres étaient déjà là ? Il a vraiment peur maintenant. Il ne veut pas attendre qu'ils viennent le trouver. Il a besoin de protection. Sa Tante et son Oncle sont en haut des escaliers. C'est loin. Mais là-bas, il pourra leur dire à propos des monstres en bas et ils s'en occuperont, il en est convaincu. Ils sont très grands. Surtout son Oncle et c'est sûr qu'ils les feraient fuir et que, comme ça, ils ne prendraient pas Harry. Ils le défendront, il en est persuadé. C'est ce que les grands font. Même quand on aime pas quelqu'un, on fait ce qui est bien, pas vrai ? Ils ne les laisseraient pas lui faire du mal, hein ? Il se lève doucement, avec précaution, le plus silencieusement possible. Il entrouvre très lentement la porte du placard et regarde en dehors. Il sait que c'est le salon mais il ne le reconnaît pas vraiment. Ils cherchent aussi si les monstres sont là, pour vérifier.

Il y a toutes ces ombres qui dansent et ces éclats de lumières qui l'aveuglent et le salon semble terriblement sinistre à présent. Les ombres… elles bougent ! Mais elles ne semblent pas l'avoir remarqué. Pas encore. Il a le cœur qui bat fort, très fort. Il s'assure une nouvelle fois qu'il n'y a personne de vraiment visible avant de sortir. Si les monstres sont dans les ombres, pour l'instant, ils ne font pas attention à lui. Ça le rassure un peu. Il avance avec précaution, rasant le mur de l'escalier, espérant ne pas se faire remarquer. Il a peur d'attirer l'attention des monstres et il retient son souffle autant qu'il peut. Un grand éclair, plus proche que les autres, illumine soudainement la pièce, projetant les gigantesques ombres menaçantes et faisant hurler de terreur l'enfant qui se précipite vers l'escalier, toutes précautions oubliées.

Il veut juste trouver son Oncle et sa Tante. Il le faut absolument. Il veut qu'on le rassure et qu'on chasse les monstres qui dansent dans les ombres. Ses petites jambes peinent à monter les rudes marches de l'escalier mais la terreur le pousse. Il ouvre à la volée la porte mal fermée de la chambre de ses relatifs et se blottit, tremblotant, contre la forme allongée, et réveillée en sursaut, de sa Tante. Il balbutie et tente d'expliquer qu'il a peur, que les monstres veulent le prendre mais une main rêche le saisit et le repousse violemment. Il tombe par terre. Ça fait mal. C'est son Oncle et il semble furieux. Harry se tourne vers sa Tante. Elle a réconforté Dudley, elle sait sûrement quoi faire, quoi dire.

- Vernon, je t'avais bien dit de mettre un verrou sur ce fichu placard ! Anonne la maîtresse de maison, mécontente du réveil brutal avant de se rallonger et de se retourner pour se rendormir.

Le petit garçon a les yeux élargis. Pourquoi sa Tante ne fait-elle pas comme pour Dudley ? Harry ne comprend pas. Le petit garçon est ramené promptement à son placard par la main rude de son Oncle, jurant et hurlant que si jamais les monstres venaient le chercher alors il devrait les laisser faire et que si jamais l'envie de réveiller les honnêtes gens en pleine nuit le reprenait encore, il en goûterait de sa ceinture. Harry comprend que son Oncle et sa Tante sont très fâchés qu'il les ait réveillés alors il se tait. L'enfant tente tant bien que mal de se rendormir, chantonnant la mélodie d'une berceuse à moitié oubliée d'une voix chevrotante pour se réconforter, un peu, la tête cachée sous sa petite couverture, les bras refermés sur lui-même en une étreinte qui ne le calme pas vraiment tout en essayant d'ignorer l'orage et sa peur.

Le lendemain, Oncle Vernon installait un petit verrou doré sur la chambre-cage de son neveu. Et sa Tante lui donna un pot de chambre pour la nuit.

Après ça, Harry apprit à faire face seul à ses larmes et ses terreurs.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry, 3 ans.<strong>

Il fait bon, il se sent bien. Il travaille sur les massifs de fleurs, arrosant délicatement les pieds de bégonias comme Tante Pétunia lui a expliqué avant de le mettre dehors. L'arrosoir est lourd même s'il n'est pas très rempli et c'est difficile de tout bien faire comme il faut. C'est important sinon Tante Pétunia ne sera pas contente. Et puis, il aime bien être dans le jardin. Il sourit. C'est l'été et il y a plein de fleurs autour de lui. Et les oiseaux font pleins de jolis bruits. Et aussi, ça sent bon. Ce n'est pas une punition pour Harry. D'ailleurs, il ne sait pas pourquoi il a été puni. Mais comme il l'est souvent, ça n'est pas très important. Soudain, son attention est attirée par de vives couleurs qui semblent flotter dans l'air. Incapable de résister, l'enfant se lève et abandonne sa tâche pour suivre la jolie chose qui vole sans trajectoire définie, essayant de l'attraper. Il rit.

Une main puissante se referma sur le petit bras et lui fait lever la tête. Tante Pétunia semble furieuse. Il essaye de lui montrer le bel insecte qui s'est posé sur une pâquerette un peu plus loin. Pour que Tante Pétunia les voit aussi, les belles couleurs qui dansent dans le vent. Et sa Tante les voit. Elle s'approche du papillon et, sans lui laisser une chance de s'enfuir, elle l'écrase impitoyablement pour ensuite se retourner vers lui et lui aboyer de se remettre au travail, qu'il n'est qu'un ingrat à ne rien faire quand elle et son Oncle Vernon se saignent pour lui offrir un toit et de quoi manger.

Après cela, Harry n'eut plus envie de rire.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry, 3 ans et demi.<strong>

- Pardon ! Je suis désolé, Oncle Vernon !

L'enfant se recula contre le mur, effrayé. Il ne l'a pas fait exprès, vraiment. Il ne pensait pas que Dudley serait effrayé par le joli serpent ni que celui-ci allait le mordre. Le serpent était si mignon, il avait une si jolie couleur foncée avec de longues bandes jaunes et des écailles brillantes sous le soleil. Harry l'avait rencontré dans le jardin, quelque part dans le tas de bois pour la cheminée et ils avaient fait connaissance. Il parlait si gentiment qu'il avait voulu le montrer à son cousin mais celui-ci avait hurlé en le voyant et Harry avait été si surpris qu'il avait lâché son ami sur le sol. Le serpent avait dû avoir peur aussi parce qu'il avait sauté sur la jambe de Dudley et avait transpercé la peau dodue de ses crocs acérés.

Tante Pétunia était alors arrivée, suivie de près par Oncle Vernon. Elle s'était occupée de saisir son « bébé » tandis que Oncle Vernon avait pris le balai et avait tapé, et tapé, et tapé encore la petite couleuvre jusqu'à la réduire en bouillie. L'enfant avait essayé de sauvé son ami mais Oncle Vernon l'avait poussé. Fort, et il était tombé contre le mur, sonné. Harry était triste mais il se sentait coupable aussi. Le petit serpent avait été si doux et, au début, il n'avait pas voulu entrer avec Harry. Mais le petit garçon l'avait convaincu et maintenant, il était mort. A cause de lui.

Comme ses parents. C'est Tante Pétunia qui l'a dit.

Et son Oncle était très en colère aussi. Tante pétunia serrait son Dudleynouchet qui pleurnichait exagérément fort contre elle tout en jetant des regards virulents à celui qui avait osé menacer la vie de son enfant chéri. Pas comme Harry. Harry vit alors son oncle enlever sa ceinture. Un geste qu'il apprendrait bien vite à reconnaître. Sa Tante protesta mollement que, peut-être, « ils » les surveillaient mais l'homme ne lui prêta pas attention. Il fallait punir cette monstruosité, faire sortir de lui toutes ces bizarreries. Il ne pourrait pas tolérer de savoir son bébé en danger à cause de cet indésirable qu'on lui avait imposé. Pour protéger sa famille.

Le premier coup tomba sur un Harry pétrifié et surpris. Ça faisait mal, très mal. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même en criant, tentant de se protéger de ses maigres bras, suppliant son oncle d'arrêter, pendant que son Oncle levait et abaissait la ceinture de cuir sur le corps chétif. Il s'arrêta finalement, essoufflé mais, étonnamment, en se sentant beaucoup mieux. Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Il fallait que quelqu'un apprenne au garçon ce qui était et n'était pas acceptable. Et ce quelqu'un, ce serait lui. Après tout, même si ça ne lui plaisait pas et qu'il s'en serait bien passé, il était responsable de l'éducation de ce morveux. Même si cela prenait des années, il le ferait. C'était pour le bien de tous. Pour sa famille. Oui, il faisait ce qu'il devait faire.

Heureusement pour toi qu'il n'était pas venimeux, garçon, siffla t'il à la petite forme ensanglantée sur le sol. On nous a obligé à te prendre avec nous mais je t'assure que je vais te faire filer droit moi, pas comme ces deux bons-à-rien qui te servaient de parents !

Harry ne répondit pas, trop choqué. Son corps lui faisait mal, il n'arrivait pas à bouger alors il resta comme ça jusqu'au soir où, une fois les Dursley rentrés de leur promenade dominicale, sa Tante le tira par le bras pour le remettre sous l'escalier tout en pestant contre le ménage qu'il allait lui occasionner sur sa moquette neuve. Il n'avait pas mangé et n'osait pas demander. Sa Tante était encore très fâchée. Il n'entendit qu'une chose avant de réussir à trouver une position à peu près confortable pour s'endormir :

- Tu vois Pét', personne ne nous surveille, constata avec une satisfaction évidente l'Oncle Vernon. Nous allons pouvoir tenter de faire quelque chose de cette mauvaise graine qu'on nous a forcé à planter.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry, 4 ans.<strong>

Harry est content. Il a parlé avec la Dame aux Chats et elle a été très gentille avec lui. Mais il n'aime pas quand elle le sert dans ses bras. C'est peut-être parce qu'il n'a pas l'habitude ou que parfois, après une « correction » notamment, ça fait mal, ou peut-être que Mrs Figg ne sait pas qu'il ne faut pas le toucher. Parce qu'il est un monstre, il le sait. Ça le met mal à l'aise quand elle le fait. Il n'aime pas trop venir chez elle à cause de ça. Mais son Oncle et sa Tante sont partis en ville avec Dudley et l'ont laissé chez elle. Parce que c'est un jour spécial. Et même si ça sent le chou et l'herbe à chat chez Mrs Figg, il s'en fiche. Elle lui a donné de quoi dessiner ! Et ça, c'est vraiment bien.

Harry aime dessiner. Il y a tellement de jolies choses partout. Les fleurs dans le jardin et les papillons aussi. Et les oiseaux surtout. Il aime beaucoup les oiseaux. Il aimerait bien pouvoir en toucher un, un jour. Mais il n'a pas le droit de les emmener avec lui à l'intérieur, il le sait maintenant, mais il essaie quand même de les garder avec lui, autrement. Ce n'est pas facile car il n'a pas de belles feuilles blanches, comme celles que donnent Tante Pétunia à Dudley, ni de beaux crayons mais à l'école, il peut garder les vieux cahiers non finis et le dos des autres dessins qu'il a fait en classe, à la maternelle. Il se débrouille. Mais là, c'est des belles feuilles toutes propres que Mrs Figg lui donne, c'est spécial. Et idéal pour l'occasion.

Parce qu'Harry a une super idée.

Il en entend parler depuis des semaines et il a vu plein de publicités partout. C'est pour cela qu'on l'a laissé chez Mrs Figg, il le sait. Et il veut pouvoir participer mais il n'a pas eu le temps de faire quelque chose auparavant. Dudley a détruit ce qu'il avait fait à la garderie et même si la maîtresse a dit que ce n'était pas grave, Harry n'est pas d'accord. Il y a longuement réfléchi et puis il a conclu que c'était logique qu'il en fasse une, lui aussi. Sa Tante sera contente qu'il y ait pensé cette année. Peut-être que, comme ça, elle commencera à voir qu'il est un gentil petit garçon, lui aussi. Et peut-être qu'elle arrêtera de le gronder. Et si elle le fait alors peut-être qu'Oncle Vernon aussi changera d'avis sur lui. C'est un bon projet. Il dessine avec concentration. Il y met tout son talent et fait bien attention à bien colorier tout les personnages, sans déborder de la carte.

Ça va être bien, enfin, il l'espère.

Il ne sait pas écrire encore mais ce n'est pas grave. Mrs Figg lui a montré comment écrire son nom. Alors, il dessine son souhait sur la jolie feuille de papier blanc. Il utilise les plus jolies couleurs et fait bien attention aux proportions. Il a l'œil, Mrs Figg lui a dit avant de retourner s'occuper de ses chats. Elle est bizarre, Mrs Figg. Elle parle tout le temps à ses chats. Comme s'ils peuvent comprendre. Mais elle lui donne du lait à boire et un fruit ou des biscuits pour le goûter. Il n'a jamais de goûter d'ailleurs alors tant pis si Mrs Figg est un peu bizarre. Ça vaut la peine. De plus, elle le laisse tranquille la plupart du temps et c'est à peine si elle lui parle ou le regarde. Mais c'est vrai que quand, elle le fait, c'est ennuyeux. Elle l'oblige à regarder ses albums photos avec ses chats et franchement… il s'en fiche un peu. Mais là, tout de suite, il se concentre très fort sur son dessin et « pour ne pas déranger » comme dit sa Tante. Et il ne veut pas qu'elle soit fâchée contre lui, il fait de gros efforts pour ça.

Même si ça ne marche presque jamais.

Mais c'est parce qu'Harry est désobéissant. Il le sait, son Oncle le dit tout le temps. Et son Oncle est grand, donc il doit avoir raison, non ? Il est aussi « un-gras », il ne sait pas trop ce que ça veut dire mais il sait que c'est grave. Il essaie pourtant d'être gentil, il essaie vraiment. Mais ce n'est pas facile de l'être tout le temps. C'est pour cela qu'Harry est souvent puni et qu'il doit aller au lit même quand il fait encore jour ou qu'il n'a pas mangé. Et qu'il se fait frapper aussi mais ça, c'est quand il l'a mérité. Quand il fait des « trucs de monstre » alors c'est normal. Mais chut, il ne doit pas en parler. Sinon, tout le monde verrait à quel point il est méchant et désobéissant. Et Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia seraient très fâchés. Ça il le sait.

Enfin, sa Tante vient le chercher. Il la suit, obéissant gentiment. Il veut qu'elle soit de bonne humeur parce que c'est un grand jour. Il a été très sage ces derniers temps, il a fait vraiment mais vraiment très attention. Il n'a jamais autant essayé, jamais avec tant de volonté. Parce ce qu'il le veut tellement, tellement fort. Sa Tante lui demande d'arroser les plantes dans le jardin avec le tuyau d'arrosage avant qu'il fasse nuit. Il est content de lui rendre service. Il ouvre le robinet avec toutes ses maigres forces et arrose copieusement les plates bandes en faisant bien attention à ne pas abîmer les fleurs.

Une fois qu'il a terminé, il range soigneusement le tuyau, bien comme il faut, et sort son dessin. Il l'avait bien rangé dans sa poche pour ne pas l'abîmer. Il a le cœur qui bat très fort. Il a peur et en même temps, il est un peu excité. Il y a tellement d'espoir dans cette petite carte qu'il a l'impression qu'il va exploser. Il en a rêvé, il a imaginé la réaction de sa Tante quand, un jour, il s'est dit que peut-être, peut-être elle allait finir par l'aimer s'il lui disait en premier. Il entre dans la cuisine où sa Tante prépare le dîner. Elle le remarque et il lui tend, tremblant, sa petite carte en lançant un timide et hésitant :

- Bonne fête… maman.

Pendant qu'un petit garçon se remettait difficilement d'une sérieuse correction et des mots de haine que lui lançait sa Tante, un dessin, un peu maladroit, d'une famille unie, représentant un homme, une femme et deux enfants souriants, naïvement réalisé par des mains enfantines, vit ses couleurs s'affadirent sous la pluie qui ruisselait à l'intérieur d'une poubelle mal fermée au fur et à mesure que Harry apprenait une nouvelle leçon.

Ce soir-là, Harry apprit que les rêves ne se réalisaient pas. Même si on essayait très fort.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry, 4 ans et demi.<strong>

Il faut continuer. Et courir. Ils manquent d'air les petits poumons du garçon. Ils deviennent lourds ses muscles à force d'être abusés. Il n'y a pas suffisamment de nourriture dans son corps pour soutenir son effort mais il doit faire avec. Il ne peut pas s'arrêter. Alors, il fait comme toujours. Il ne prête pas attention à la douleur. Il ne courre pas sans raison, bien évidemment. Ni même pour le plaisir, c'est une question de survie. Parce que Dudley et ses amis sont après lui. Ils s'amusent comme on dit. A la chasse au Harry. Harry, c'est lui.

Il accélère, encore. Ils sont bien nourris, les poursuivants de Harry, et ils vont vite. Ils rient de le voir courir ainsi. Les voisins ne font rien, comme d'habitude. Les adultes ne se mêlent jamais aux « jeux » des enfants et les regarde avec indulgence. Comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance. Pour eux, ça n'en a probablement pas, se dit Harry. Il accélère encore pour tenter de les semer même si ses chances sont minimes. Mais Harry ne veut pas perdre. Il a déjà si mal. Il courre toujours et cherche quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui lui permettrait de se cacher. Il décide de passer par les jardins des voisins, au travers des haies et des palissades et bientôt, il n'entend plus le bruit des pas de course.

Dudley s'est sans doute lassé, fatigué.

Oh, bien sûr, Harry sait qu'il devra le payer mais pour l'instant, il est en sécurité. Il a trouvé un joli bosquet derrière la maison des Donovan. Il est bien touffu et tant pis s'il a des épines. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il l'a choisi. Il n'est pas sûr que Dudley et ses gorilles aient abandonné alors il va devoir patienter et rester caché. Dudley ne se risquerait pas à s'en approcher, du buisson aux épines, c'est certain. Il grimace quand il remarque qu'il s'est écorché les bras. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Quelques égratignures à peine. Il a déjà connu pire.

Il a déchiré son tee-shirt sur les épines du buisson.

Sa Tante ne va pas être contente. Pas contente du tout. Elle dit qu'il devrait être reconnaissant des vêtements qu'elle lui donne. Même s'ils sont trop grands, vieux et usés. Les vieux habits de Dudley. Parce que les habits neufs, c'est pour ceux qui les méritent. Et lui, ils ne les méritent pas. C'est pour cela qu'il doit en prendre soin. Il va avoir de gros ennuis. Elle va le dire à Oncle Vernon, c'est sûr. Mais tout de suite, il s'en moque. Parce qu'il a gagné. Il a été plus fort que Dudley. Plus rusé. Plus doué. Ça n'arrive pas souvent mais l'enfant sait que tant qu'il courre suffisamment vite, il pourra toujours s'en sortir. Tant qu'il utilisera ses neurones, il pourra se cacher. Et gagner.

Il suffit juste d'endurer.

Mais là, tout de suite, il faut qu'il puisse se reposer. Avant de rentrer. Et de se faire corriger.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry, 5 ans.<strong>

Aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée. Harry va aller à l'école. Il est très excité. Il va apprendre à lire, à écrire, à compter. Et il va pouvoir se faire des amis aussi. Enfin, il l'espère. Et il va tout faire pour bien travailler. Pour que son Oncle et sa Tante se rende compte qu'il n'est pas stupide et qu'il commence peut-être à l'apprécier. Enfin. Dudley aussi va faire sa rentrée. Tante Pétunia lui a acheté une toute nouvelle garde-robe, un joli sac et des tas d'autres choses, très jolies. Harry, lui, à un sac simple en tissu mais il a mis ses plus beaux vêtements aussi, ceux qui ne sont pas trop usés. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir se doucher mais Tante Pétunia ne l'y a pas autorisé. Parce qu'elle a dit qu'il n'y avait pas le temps. Il a juste pu se débarbouiller vite fait. Il est un peu inquiet quand même mais il ne veut pas y penser.

Ça va bien se passer.

Sa Tante et son Oncle l'ont conduit avec Dudley en voiture pour le premier jour mais Tante Pétunia lui a bien fait savoir qu'il devrait ensuite s'y rendre seul, à pied. Ce n'est pas facile de retenir le chemin car la route défile vite. Heureusement, ce n'est pas très loin du petit parc où il va parfois se réfugier, il pense qu'il pourra se débrouiller. Après, Dudley a reçu un câlin d'une Tante Pétunia en sanglot tandis qu'Oncle Vernon rayonnait de fierté. Par contre, il a jeté des regards significatifs à Harry. Le regard qui dit « pas de bizarrerie ou tu le regretteras ». Harry connaît bien cette leçon-là, déjà. Sa Tante consent enfin à lâcher un Dudley grognon quand la maîtresse commence à rassembler les élèves.

La classe va enfin commencer. Il est si impatient.

**oOo**

Harry a envie de pleurer. Ça ne s'est pas bien passé. Pas bien du tout. D'abord, il n'a pas répondu quand son nom a été appelé. Il ne savait pas qu'il y avait autre chose derrière « Harry » et tout le monde s'est moqué de lui. D'ailleurs, si Mrs Figg ne l'appelait pas ainsi, il n'aurait jamais su que c'était lui et ça aurait été encore pire. La maîtresse était mécontente et l'a réprimandé pour oser déranger la classe. Harry a eu vraiment honte. La leçon ensuite était intéressante au début mais Harry s'est vite ennuyé. La maîtresse n'arrêtait pas de réexpliquer les mêmes choses sans arrêt. Une seule fois, ça suffisait. Il a laissé son imagination le guider, et quand la maîtresse lui a secoué l'épaule pour le gronder de sa distraction, il n'a pu s'empêcher de crier de surprise. Il est allé au coin jusqu'à la récréation.

Mais ça n'était pas le pire.

A la récréation, personne n'a voulu lui parler et le peu qui ont tenté de le faire se sont fait refoulés par Dudley et ses amis. Ils disent qu'Harry pue, qu'il est laid avec ses cheveux mal coiffés et ses vêtements dépareillés. Dudley s'y met aussi et Harry finit par être bousculé et par tomber. La maîtresse intervient mais tout le monde dit qu'Harry est tombé tout seul. Ce n'est pas vrai mais la maîtresse ne le croit pas quand il essaie de lui expliquer. Elle dit qu'elle en a assez qu'il joue les trouble-fête et qu'elle va le «dresser » et elle dit aussi qu'elle parlera à sa Tante de son comportement.

Il va passer un sale moment, il le sent.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry, 5 ans et demi.<strong>

Harry a fini ses corvées d'après école. Il est tard et il est fatigué. Oncle Vernon est sorti pour prendre un verre avec quelques clients importants et la maison est tranquille. L'enfant sait qu'il devrait retourner dans son placard maintenant mais il ne le fait pas. Pas ce soir-là. Il s'est dépêché de finir tout ce qu'il devait faire pour pouvoir se cacher pour écouter. Il monte sans bruit l'escalier. Il sait comment ne pas se faire remarquer. Il va du côté de la chambre de Dudley. Il est très silencieux car il sait ce qu'il risque d'arriver s'il se fait surprendre et ce n'est pas une bonne chose. La porte est entrouverte, juste ce qu'il lui fallait. Il s'accroupit et jette un œil à l'intérieur de la chambre. Il cherche du regard le rocking-chair dans lequel sont installés sa Tante et Dudley. Tante Pétunia serre son fils contre elle, le bras autour de lui et lui se blottit contre sa mère. Harry ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner d'envie à cette vue. Et non, il n'a pas la gorge qui se serre et le chagrin qui lui étreint la poitrine. Non. Du tout. Sa Tante lit une histoire à Dudley, comme tous les soirs, pour qu'il fasse de beaux rêves.

Harry aimerait bien en faire aussi. Mais lui, il rêve de cris, de désespoir, de lumière verte et de rires monstrueux. C'est pour cela que parfois, il est content de réussir à venir espionner ces moments avec Dudley où il peut rêver, juste un moment, que c'est lui dont les cheveux sont caressés, que c'est lui qu'on va border et embrasser sur le front en allant se coucher. L'histoire en elle-même lui importe peu même si ça le distrait. Les aventures de l'enfant qui criait au loup sont dénuées d'intérêt. Harry ment souvent lui, mais c'est pour se protéger. S'il ne le faisait pas… Comme quand il a dit à son Oncle qu'il était attendu chez Mrs Figg pour lui faire ses courses. Ce n'était pas vrai mais ça a convaincu son Oncle de ne pas le frapper et, plus tard, il a complètement oublié de le corriger parce qu'il était occupé. Son Oncle, c'est son loup à lui et il s'en fiche de lui mentir.

L'histoire est finie.

Dudley et sa Tante se lèvent du fauteuil et il observe la tendresse des gestes de sa Tante quand elle couche Dudley et qu'elle le borde. Elle lui sourit gentiment quand il dit, à moitié endormi, qu'il n'a pas sommeil. Elle est douce avec lui, pas comme avec Harry. Mais lui, il ne compte pas. Il est indésirable et il le sait. On le lui a suffisamment répété. Il sait également qu'il devrait s'en aller avant de se faire surprendre alors il s'en va sur la pointe des pieds. Il descend l'escalier avec dextérité, sans faire grincer les marches en posant ses pieds juste là où il sait qu'il ne se fera pas entendre et va se réfugier dans son placard. Il se couche sur le vieux lit de camp et tente de se border avec sa vieille couverture. Il ne pleurera pas. Ses yeux ont fait le deuil de ce qu'ils n'auront jamais même s'il n'a pas encore compris pourquoi. Il voulait juste savoir comment c'était. Mais il n'ira pas s'apitoyer sur ce qu'il n'a pas.

Il est déjà trop tard pour ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry, 6 ans.<strong>

Harry essaie de suivre ce que lui dit sa Tante mais c'est difficile. Il prend les tranches de bacon et les pose dans la poêle. Il sort les œufs et les pose laborieusement sur le comptoir parce que c'est haut et qu'il n'est pas grand. Il a faim mais sa Tante lui a dit que s'il faisait ce qu'on lui demandait « sans créer de problèmes » alors il aurait le droit de manger. Il ne sait pas trop ce que ça veut dire à part qu'il doit bien obéir et ne pas mettre sa Tante en colère contre lui, même si souvent, il ne sait pas ce qu'il a fait pour qu'elle le soit. Alors il fait attention. Harry a l'habitude de ne pas manger à sa faim. C'est normal. Parce que les monstres n'ont pas le droit de manger comme les gens normaux. C'est sa Tante et son Oncle qui le disent et ils savent mieux que lui d'après ce qu'ils disent. Mais Harry sait bien que ce n'est pas vrai même s'il ne lui viendrait pas à l'idée de le leur dire. Parce que la nourriture d'après eux, ça se mérite. Et Harry doit faire beaucoup de choses pour mériter de manger à leurs yeux. Mais avec le temps, il a appris à faire avec. Il sait que ce n'est pas juste mais il se tait. Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? C'est parfois difficile de faire tout le travail avec l'estomac vide mais sa Tante finit toujours par lui donner quelque chose quand il est à bout. C'est « gentil » de sa part, même quand ce n'est que de la soupe froide en boîte.

Harry est un enfant calme. Il ne parle pas et ne pose jamais de questions. Certains diraient qu'il est trop calme mais personne ne le remarque jamais. Il est celui qu'on oublie et qu'on se retrouve surpris lorsqu'on se rend compte qu'il était à côté de vous depuis un moment. Il a le regard perçant, l'enfant. Mais il sait se faire discret pour observer son environnement. Peu de choses lui échappent et souvent, ce sont des confidences que les gens préféreraient garder secrètes. Lui, personnellement, il s'en fiche. Ça l'amuse un peu. Il n'a pas le droit de jouer alors il s'occupe ainsi. Tous les jouets de la maison sont à Dudley et il n'a pas le droit d'y toucher. Même les regarder, c'est interdit. Sinon, il est puni. Alors il regarde la vie, les gens, la nature, tout ce qu'il peut assimiler.

Il reporte son attention sur sa tâche. Il faut qu'il soit bien concentré. Il ne faut pas faire de bêtises. C'est une tâche très importante (même si peu passionnante) et il est fier qu'on la lui confie. Il essaie de faire au mieux. Il sait qu'il a tout intérêt d'ailleurs. Dudley, lui, n'a pas le droit d'approcher des fourneaux mais Harry, lui, il a le droit. Pas que ce soit vraiment un privilège comme on le lui a fait miroiter. C''est juste une nouvelle corvée. Mais c'est aussi un moyen plus aisé pour chiper un peu de nourriture sans se faire attraper, se dit-il. Et puis, de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix. Dudley a le droit de faire des choix. Lui pas. Il a du mal à surveiller la cuisson car il n'est pas assez grand pour atteindre le plan de travail même en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds et ça ne lui permet pas de voir l'intérieur de la poêle. C'est dur d'apprendre à cuisiner. Il saisit le manche de la poêle pour l'attirer à lui pour voir où ça en est. Mais c'est trop lourd pour lui et le contenu se renverse sur lui. Il a mal, ça brûle et il ne peut retenir son cri de douleur. En un instant, sa Tante est sur lui.

Elle ne s'assure pas qu'il va bien ou que les brûlures ne sont pas graves, elle le gifle pour avoir gâché le petit déjeuner et n'écoute pas ses excuses, pourtant sincères. Ensuite, Oncle Vernon arrive et « prend les choses en main ». Il l'entraîne en bas, dans le cellier, là où personne ne pourra les entendre, et enlève sa ceinture. Pour lui faire « passer l'envie de gaspiller l'argent de ceux qui ont la gentillesse de recueillir un monstre comme lui sous leur toit ». Il frappe, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop essoufflé pour continuer. Il laisse l'enfant qui git sur le sol et lui annonce qu'il n'aura rien à manger aujourd'hui. Harry n'a rien dit. Il n'a pas crié ni ne s'est plaint quand le cuir l'a frappé, lui lacérant la peau délicate de son dos en plus de la douleur qui courre son torse et ses bras où la graisse l'a brûlé et où le vieux tee-shirt de Dudley s'est collé sur la peau meurtrie. Parce qu'il sait que ça ne sert à rien de supplier ou de crier. Ça n'aurait fait que prolonger la correction. Ou l'empirer. Il s'est contenté de se recroqueviller du mieux qu'il pouvait pour protéger sa tête et son ventre.

Harry a appris depuis longtemps que personne ne viendra pour l'aider.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry, 6 ans et demi.<strong>

Harry ne pleure pas. Il y a longtemps que ses yeux sont secs maintenant et il ne veut plus s'autoriser une telle faiblesse. Pourtant, il devrait pleurer sans doute mais il a oublié comment on fait. Melle Crawley est partie. A cause de lui. Melle Crawley était gentille avec lui. Elle est – était – sa maîtresse à l'école. Elle lui disait qu'il était gentil et intelligent. Melle Crawley lui donnait même des exercices plus avancés que son âge parce qu'elle avait remarqué que, souvent, il s'ennuyait et que s'était pour ça qu'il rêvait en classe. Elle ne se mettait pas en colère contre lui quand il n'écoutait pas, elle attirait juste son attention sur un nouvel exercice ou sur un nouveau livre pendant que les autres continuaient la leçon tout en s'assurant qu'il avait bien compris ce qu'il avait appris. Il adore – adorait – Melle Crawley. Mais elle est partie, elle aussi. Comme ses parents, elle l'a abandonné. Il ne peut pas la blâmer, après tout, c'est à cause de lui si c'est arrivé.

De toute façon, c'était trop beau pour durer.

Sa maîtresse réprimandait Dudley pour son comportement et ne lui passait pas ses caprices et elle l'avait même grondé quand il avait essayé d'empêcher un camarade de parler à Harry. Harry. C'était bien la seule personne, avec Mrs Figg, à utiliser ce nom. C'était étrange et il a eu du mal à s'y habituer. Mais ça avait été les deux meilleurs mois d'Harry. Rien à voir avec l'année précédente. Il aime – aimait – vraiment l'école de Melle Crawley. Enfin, surtout sa maîtresse. Si douce et gentille, toujours avec le sourire. Un peu comme une maman. Enfin, l'image qu'il s'en faisait. Elle empêchait les autres de se moquer des habits d'Harry, de ses horribles lunettes que Tante Pétunia avait été cherché dans un organisme de charité quand elle avait fait remarqué à sa Tante qu'Harry en avait besoin. Et elle n'avait jamais fait de remarque sur le manque d'hygiène d'Harry. Il avait l'impression d'être « comme les autres » avec elle et… c'était vraiment bien.

Trop bien. Il aurait du se méfier. Il avait baissé sa garde.

Et puis, un jour, elle avait demandé à Harry de rester après la classe. Il savait bien qu'il aurait dû faire attention mais il avait pensé qu'elle voulait lui parler de son hygiène personnelle car il savait que des parents s'étaient plaints. Mais aller expliquer que vos relatifs ne vous laissent utiliser la douche que trois fois par semaine alors qu'il sue chaque jour à faire ses corvées et qu'il ne peut que se débarbouiller du mieux qu'il le peut au lavabo. De toute façon, il n'avait pas l'intention d'en parler. Pas au début, du moins. Elle lui avait demandé d'où venait le bleu sur sa joue. Harry avait dit qu'il était tombé dans l'escalier parce que Oncle Vernon l'avait menacé que si jamais il disait autre chose alors il aurait de « sérieux ennuis ». Et il ne veut pas avoir d'ennuis avec son Oncle. Elle lui avait dit alors qu'elle était là pour lui, pour l'aider et que, s'il disait la vérité, plus personne ne lui ferait du mal. Jamais. Elle avait insisté et il savait qu'elle croyait vraiment ce qu'elle disait alors il avait avoué. Il n'aurait pas dû. Il se disait qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres, ceux qui savaient mais ne disaient rien. Ne faisaient rien.

Elle avait menti.

Il avait eu envie de lui faire confiance. Parce que c'était dur d'être toujours seul, de ne jamais pouvoir parler à personne, de ne pas avoir d'amis autres que les livres. Il s'était confié, honnêtement. Plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Il n'avait pas tout raconté, évidemment. Mais il avait osé parler. Du placard, des corvées, de la douche principalement. Les corrections et la faim, il avait trop honte pour avouer. Mais quelque part, elle avait deviné. Elle avait posé beaucoup de questions. Et elle avait pleuré pour lui. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi. Était-ce si terrible que ça ? Son Oncle ne le frappait pas si souvent que ça. Une ou deux fois par semaine seulement. Il ne manquait pas l'école tant que ça. Seulement quand il n'était pas assez « reconnaissant » ou qu'il faisait des trucs… qu'il ne devrait pas faire. Elle lui avait promis qu'elle l'aiderait et qu'il n'aurait plus à retourner chez les Dursley. Bien sûr, il ne l'avait pas crû sur le moment mais ça lui avait fait du bien de pouvoir dire tout ce qu'il avait gardé pour lui depuis si longtemps. Il se disait quand même qu'elle pourrait peut-être l'aider, juste un peu. Lui amener un peu de nourriture ou le laisser user les douches de l'école le matin, quelque chose comme ça.

C'était stupide, il le savait pourtant.

Elle avait caressé sa joue doucement comme il avait imaginé une maman l'aurait fait. Il avait vraiment aimé mademoiselle Crawley avec ses cheveux de feu et ses yeux brillants. Elle était comme un souvenir qu'il avait oublié. Elle lui faisait croire que tout irait bien et qu'il pouvait tout lui dire. Mais elle a appelé la directrice qui avait appelé ses relatifs et il s'était senti trahi. Il avait commis une énorme erreur et il l'avait compris en regardant son Oncle et sa Tante affichant l'image parfaite de la famille affolée qui ne peuvent pas comprendre pourquoi ils sont ainsi accusés quand ils essaient tant bien que mal d'élever un garçon ayant tant de problèmes.

Ils expliquent comme il a été totalement traumatisé par l'accident de voiture où ses ivrognes de parents sont morts, et comment ils ont essayé de composer avec lui alors qu'ils n'ont pas d'argent supplémentaire pour lui étant donné la montagne de dettes que ses parents leur avait laissé, les contraignant à utiliser les maigres ressources versées par l'Etat ainsi que leur propre contribution pour qu'il ne soit pas embarrassé par ce fardeau à sa majorité.

Ils expliquèrent qu'il est un garçon avec de nombreuses troubles psychologiques qui ment souvent et refuse de manger avec eux, hurlant à mort dès qu'ils tentent de lui faire prendre un bain car il est phobique de l'eau. Ils décrivent leur état de tension perpétuelle alors qu'ils font de leur mieux pour l'élever comme leur Dudley dont il vole les vieux vêtements parce qu'il refuse d'aller n'importe où dans une voiture. Il y a des trous dans leur histoire, mais leur jeu est vraiment impressionnant et, bien sûr, la directrice est embarrassée et désolée pour eux. Miss Crawley est furieuse mais impuissante à le défendre. Quand elle veut savoir pourquoi Harry a des marques sur son dos, sa Tante explique qu'Harry a l'étrange manie de se blesser et qu'ils ne voulaient pas de l'amener voir un médecin car ils craignaient d'être accusés d'abus sur mineur et qu'on leur retire la garde du garçon.

La chose étrange pour Harry, c'est que si, au premier abord, la directrice était plutôt du côté de mademoiselle Crawley, elle avait soudainement commencé à croire les Dursley et son froncement de sourcils s'était accru avec tous les mensonges jusqu'à ce qu'elle stoppe l'argument demandant à ce que mademoiselle Crawley présente ses excuses aux Dursley pour ses accusations infondées de maltraitance. Peut-être que le mot «donateurs» signifiait plus que la santé d'Harry, il ne sait pas. Il n'a pas compris. Elle a conseillé à ses « bienveillants gardiens » de l'emmener consulter un pédopsychiatre et suggéra que, peut-être, quelques tâches dans la maison lui permettraient de prendre soin de ses problèmes d'obéissance.

Mademoiselle Crawley était sans voix. La directrice lui a dit qu'elle avait mal interprété ou qu'il avait exagéré les faits, mais mademoiselle Crawley ne voulait pas le laisser aller et continua d'argumenter jusqu'à ce qu'elle dût se résoudre à abandonner. Elle avait perdu. Et il savait qu'il allait au devant de graves ennuis.

Il avait regretté d'avoir parlé, d'avoir fait confiance.

Il avait été sérieusement battu et il s'était juré alors qu'il ne ferait plus jamais confiance à nouveau. Il se tairait simplement maintenant. Ça avait pris une semaine avant qu'il puisse retourner à l'école. Mademoiselle Crawley avait essayé d'obtenir l'attention des Services de Protection de l'Enfance et l'école, en ayant assez, elle avait finie par être remercié. Et son dossier avait été enterré. Maintenant, son nouveau professeur s'appelle Mademoiselle Needlehead, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année au visage sec et à la mine revêche. La première chose qu'elle lui avait dit était qu'elle savait qu'il n'était qu'un sale petit menteur et manipulateur mais qu'elle ferait en sorte qu'il comprenne où était sa place. Par la suite, l'école avait été beaucoup moins agréable. Elle passait son temps à faire de lui son souffre-douleur et à le ridiculiser devant tout le monde tout en faisant l'éloge de Dudley pour être un si gentil garçon malgré qu'il soit un cousin avec Harry. D'ailleurs maintenant, il n'est plus Harry non plus. Elle l'appelle «garçon», « toi » ou «Monsieur Potter». Elle le traitait de stupide et comment il n'y avait rien à tirer de lui. Mais il s'en moque même s'il serre les poings. Un jour, il lui montrerait.

Mais il avait revu Melle Crawley. Une fois.

Sur le chemin du retour de la maison. Elle l'attendait au coin de la rue. Elle avait dit qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle n'avait rien pu faire. Elle lui avait embrassé délicatement la joue avant de lui annoncer qu'elle quittait la ville car il n'y avait plus de travail pour elle ici. Elle lui avait donné un livre sur l'histoire de la Grande Bretagne depuis l'époque d'Arthur et lui avait demandé de le lire et de toujours bien travailler à l'école et qu'un jour, ça irait mieux. Elle n'avait pas paru très convaincue. Il n'avait rien dit. Il n'avait pas pleuré. Il avait juste acquiescé. Il aurait se sentir malheureux ou quelque chose mais ce ne fut pas le cas. C'était la première fois qu'il avait vraiment pris conscience qu'il ne peut rien attendre des autres et que s'il veut quelque chose, il doit s'en occuper lui-même. Il n'ya personne d'autre. Il n'y aura jamais quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'y a aucun espoir. Les adultes mentent et vous laissent toujours tomber. Il méritait de recevoir cette leçon. Mais il ne referai plus cette erreur. C'était sa dernière tentative.

Harry le savait maintenant : parler n'apportait rien. Rien que des ennuis.

* * *

><p>Voilà, ceci est la fin de la première partie du <strong>prologue <strong>(j'ai tous les chapitres de la première partie déjà écrits).

Je publierai la suite quand j'aurais finir de traduire pour la version anglaise d'ici deux semaines je pense.

Si vous souhaitez me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ne vous retenez pas.


	2. Sans espoir

Je voudrais tout d'abord **remercier tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une rewiew.** Je dois avouer que ça m'a vraiment fait un choc de voir que mon histoire plaisait autant. Et ça a pas mal boosté ma plume pour écrire.

J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur des attentes mais je dois prévenir que le rating est présent pour une raison et que si vous avez le coeur sensible, vous feriez peut-être mieux d'y réfléchir à deux fois avant de lire.

Ceci étant dit, je rappelle que je ne suis toujours toujours pas J.K. Rowling et que, par conséquent, je ne fais ça que pour mon propre plaisir et, je l'espère, le votre.

**Bonne lecture!**

**Memento! **Après lecture des rewiews sur ce chapitre, j'ai décidé de faire quelques modifications car je pense que je n'ai pas réussi à faire passer ce que je voulais au niveau des capacités d'Harry et même si je devais le développer plus tard, je pense qu'il est nécessaire de faire quelques corrections.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

**Sans espoir**

* * *

><p><strong>Harry 7 ans.<strong>

Harry ne comprend pas ce qui est arrivé mais il sait que c'est quelque chose de mauvais. C'est mauvais signe. Sa Tante est très fâchée. Plus que d'habitude, s'entend. Elle a les mains serrées sur les anses de son sac à main et le sourire forcé qui étirent ses lèvres pincées ne laissent aucun doute sur son état. Harry sait qu'il va avoir de gros ennuis. Mais il ne comprend vraiment pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Juré ! La maîtresse avait demandé à ce que chaque élève colorie les animaux ovipares et vivipares du livre d'une couleur différente et pour être sûre qu'il n'y ait pas de tricherie, elle avait attribué des paires de couleurs différentes à chaque élève. Pour Harry, c'était bleu pour les animaux ovipares et laissé blanc pour les vivipares. Sauf que, quand elle était venue corriger, elle avait dit qu'il s'était trompé, qu'il avait inversé les couleurs et qu'il allait donc avoir une très mauvaise note. Comme d'habitude. Ça n'aurait pas dû le bouleverser et pourtant…

Dudley avait ricané et les autres avaient suivi.

C'était tellement injuste ! Il savait qu'il avait fait ce qu'elle lui avait demandé et que c'était elle qui avait confondue en lui donnant ses couleurs. Pour une fois, il avait décidé de se révolter. Mauvaise décision. Il lui avait dit que ce n'était pas de sa faute et que c'était elle qui s'était trompée. Elle n'était pas contente et avait répliqué qu'il irait au coin pour son insolence. Tout le monde avait commencé à chuchoter : « il est vraiment stupide, même pas capable d'utiliser des couleurs comme il faut », « franchement, il n'avait qu'à écouter, il est toujours en train de rêver », « il nous fait perdre du temps, de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça change s'il a une mauvaise note, il en a toujours », « il est vraiment bête »… Il avait envie d'hurler. Il n'était pas bête ! Il n'était pas stupide, il comprenait toujours tout, tout de suite, et s'il avait de mauvaises notes, c'est seulement pour ne pas qu'Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia soient fâchés et le privent de manger. C'était bleu ! Elle lui avait demandé de les colorier en bleu ses fichues bestioles !

La maîtresse lui avait saisi le bras pour l'emmener au coin et il s'était mis à se débattre. Elle lui faisait mal. Puis, soudain, la classe s'était faite silencieuse. Il avait levé les yeux sur sa maîtresse qui l'avait lâché. Elle regardait une des mèches qui s'était échappée de son chignon. La mèche était bleue. Comme le reste de ses cheveux. Elle l'avait regardé bizarrement. Elle l'accusait silencieusement, lui, d'avoir fait ça. Mais ce n'était pas possible, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas juste qu'il soit puni pour ça. Elle l'avait emmené chez la Directrice et la Directrice avait appelé sa Tante. Il avait été puni très fortement. D'abord par sa Tante puis par son Oncle. Il n'avait pas mangé jusqu'à son retour à l'école deux jours plus tard, pour le petit-déjeuner avant de partir. Avec les restes avant qu'ils n'aillent à la poubelle. Il avait craint le retour et les chuchotements sur ses bizarreries mais personne n'avait rien dit. Curieusement, tout le monde semblait avoir oublié l'incident. Sauf ses relatifs, évidemment.

Harry, lui, avait suffisamment mal partout pour s'en rappeler. Il avait essayé d'expliquer qu'il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé, il avait juste voulu faire entendre son point de vue, qu'elle sache qu'il avait bien fait son travail, qu'il avait bien écouté et il n'avait pas supporté qu'on lui dise – encore – qu'il n'était qu'un menteur. Il avait réfléchi ensuite à ce qui s'était passé. Pourquoi tout le monde, sauf Dudley, son Oncle et sa Tante ne se rappelait de rien ? Comme si c'était quelque chose qu'il fallait cacher. Un secret qu'il fallait dissimuler. Comment c'était arrivé ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un tel incident se produisait. Il y avait eu l'affreux pull que sa Tante avait voulu lui faire enfiler, un jour. Il avait rétréci jusqu'à devenir de la taille d'une poupée. Sa Tante avait juste bredouillé qu'il avait dû rétrécir en machine et l'avait laissé partir. Ça, c'était bizarre en soi mais il n'avait pas attendu qu'elle change d'avis. Une fois, il avait atterri sur le toit de la cantine – c'était du temps de Melle Crawley – parce que Dudley et son gang le chassait. Et puis, le pire souvenir de Harry, c'était quand sa Tante avait voulu lui « couper » les cheveux et lui avait rasé la moitié de la tête. Il avait vraiment angoissé cette fois-là. On se moquait déjà tellement de lui. Il n'aurait pas pu supporter encore une autre humiliation. Sa Tante était restée bouche-bée quand elle avait constaté que ses cheveux avait repoussé dans la nuit. Elle n'avait rien dit et n'avait plus jamais tenté de lui couper les cheveux. Mais il y avait toujours cette lueur dans son regard. De la peur ? Mais pourquoi ?

Il y avait sûrement un point commun à tout ça.

Après le coup du toit, il avait quand même essayé de s'excuser auprès d'Oncle Vernon, en disant qu'il avait juste atterri comme ça, comme par magie. Grosse erreur. Le mot avec un « M » était interdit chez les Dursleys tout comme les contes de fées et autres « sornettes » comme disait sa Tante et son Oncle. Il avait été battu pour avoir osé prononcer le mot interdit, pour lui ôter « cette chose » du corps comme disait si bien Oncle Vernon. Harry ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait à ce moment-là mais il aurait bien aimé que son Oncle réussisse et le laisse enfin tranquille pour le coup. Mais ça n'avait jamais marché jusqu'à présent. Pourtant, son Oncle essayait souvent. Il a beaucoup de volonté, son Oncle. Il réfléchit. La Magie. Le mot tabou. Est-ce que ça expliquerait ce qu'il se passait ? Ça se tenait, quand on y pensait.

On n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'il était différent et Harry _se sentait_ différent. Bien sûr, il y avait la question des vieux vêtements de Dudley et qu'il ne soit autorisé à prendre qu'une douche expresse seulement à trois reprises dans la semaine – parfois quatre quand il était chanceux – et aussi qu'il comprenne et retienne tellement vite les leçons en classe qu'il s'y ennuyait. Seulement, il y avait quelque chose en lui qu'il ressentait. Lui-même trouvait ça bizarre alors il n'avait pas voulu s'appesantir dessus puisqu'on n'arrêtait pas de lui reprocher son anormalité. Mais finalement, qu'est-ce que ça lui coûtait d'essayer ? Il en avait assez de chercher à gagner l'affection de sa famille. Il était toujours seul, il n'avait pas d'amis à part les livres qu'il lisait pendant les récréations et à la bibliothèque du quartier, quand sa Tante lui disait d'aller s'occuper ailleurs parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il traîne dans ses pieds alors qu'il avait fait toutes ses corvées. Pour qu'elle puisse recevoir les commères du voisinage "en paix" comme elle disait.

C'est vrai, il lui fallait environ deux heures et demi pour ranger la maison (chambre de Dudley incluse), passer l'aspirateur, nettoyer la salle de bain et la cuisine. L'habitude. Il rentrait plus tôt que Dudley de l'école puisque son cousin faisait parti du club de jeux et que lui ne pouvait pas y participer. Le jardin ne requérait que peu d'entretien car il le faisait très régulièrement pour que les plates-bandes de Tante Pétunia restent parfaites et cela ne lui prenait qu'une demi-heure (en hiver, il était dispensés sauf à ramasser les feuilles). Les week-ends et le soir, si tout allait bien et qu'il n'avait pas d'imprévu (comme une grosse colère de Dudley qui cassait quelque chose ou refusait que Harry sorte pour l'aider (c'est à dire faire) ses devoirs, sa Tante le mettait dehors et refusait de le voir rentrer avant l'heure des repas. Il en profitait pour dévorer tous les livres qu'il pouvait. Notamment, la catégorie histoire et sciences.

On en revenait ainsi à la magie.

Et si c'était réel ? S'il était un… un magicien ? Il a pris sur lui de rechercher des références à sa « nature » dans le domaine des sciences et de l'histoire pour appuyer sa théorie. Parce que ça expliquerait tellement de choses. D'abord, l'aversion générale et absolue de ses relatifs envers lui. C'était la raison qu'il avait toujours désiré connaître. Pour comprendre. Pendant un court instant cependant, il rêva. Il songea à ce que ce serait pour lui s'il n'avait pas été « comme ça ». Si ces relatifs l'avaient accepté et accueilli au sein de leur famille s'il avait été comme eux : normal. Qu'il ne les rende plus furieux contre lui tout le temps et pour n'importe quelle raison et le traite décemment. Il secoua la tête. Le moment était passé et c'était fini. Définitivement. Ce jour-là, il décida que trop c'était trop. Il avait toujours fait des efforts pour être à la hauteur de leurs attentes sans jamais avoir une seule chance de réussir. Il n'a jamais reçu que haine et mépris de leur part, mais aussi de la part de l'école et même du voisinage. Pour rien. Il y avait ces choses étranges autour de lui quand il était en colère ou bouleversé mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il ne pouvait pas contrôler ce qui lui arrivait dans ces moments-là. Et c'est mieux ainsi, finalement, décida t'il. Il a essayé d'être ce qu'il n'est pas et regardez les résultats. Il n'a jamais trouvé sa place. Alors peut-être qu'il ne veut plus se mentir. Peut-être qu'il est temps d'accepter la vérité. De l'embrasser.

Il y a de la magie en lui. Il doit y en avoir.

Mais comment en être sûr ?

Il décida de faire un test. Dans son placard, il se concentra sur la douleur de son bras. Un « cadeau » d'Oncle Vernon. Autant pratiquer de façon utile. Il voulait qu'elle disparaisse. Il avait vraiment mal mais pas plus que d'habitude après une « correction ». Mais il voulait y arriver. Il le voulait désespérément. Pas pour la douleur mais pour prouver sa théorie, pour avoir quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Il transpira sous l'effort mais il était déterminé à réussir. Pour prouver qu'il avait raison. Pour trouver une raison. Tout simplement. Soudain, alors qu'il commençait à ne plus y croire et que la perspective terrifiante de s'être trompé pointait, il sentit le changement, l'élancement se calma, son bras devint plus léger presque. Il craignit de regarder de plus près, d'éprouver ses muscles de crainte de réveiller le mal. Doucement, il étendit son bras qu'il avait recroquevillé contre sa poitrine. Rien. Il bougea ses doigts. Rien. Il appuya dessus et serra un peu avec son autre bras. Rien. Il souleva sa manche pour l'examiner. Il y avait encore des bleus mais ils étaient plus jaunes que violets. Bien sûr, les cicatrices persistaient mais c'était déjà une amélioration.

Et c'était lui qui avait fait ça. Parce qu'il l'avait voulu.

Il y a quelque temps maintenant qu'Harry avait mis des mots sur le traitement que les Dursleys lui font subir et ces mots ne sont pas beaux. Ils ne sont ni justes ni mérités. Ils se contentent d'exister. Sans qu'il n'y ait quoi que ce soit qui puisse y remédier. Il avait juste commencé à étudier le droit, les siens en l'occurrence, mais c'est plein de mots complexes qu'il comprend difficilement et auxquels il a du mal à donner un sens car les tournures sont étranges. Il s'accroche pourtant. Il utilise le dictionnaire et décortique tout, lentement, mais il persévère. Il veut savoir pourquoi le système ne le protège pas, pourquoi personne ne fait rien. Il cherche une issue. Mais il n'en trouve pas, à part sans doute l'orphelinat mais ça, ça ne le tente vraiment pas. Comment être sûr que ça ne sera pas pire là-bas ? Les Dursleys, au moins, il connaît. Alors la magie, c'est peut-être un début de solution. Cependant, Harry n'avait pas le temps d'examiner sa découverte et ses potentialités.

Il s'était déjà endormi, épuisé par le tout premier usage conscient de sa magie.

Au matin, il a l'esprit plus clair et déterminé que jamais. Il n'est pas un Dursley, il ne fait pas parti de cette famille et il n'en fera jamais parti. Pas de regrets au final car il n'y avait jamais eu d'espoir en premier lieu1. Il n'est pas vraiment un Potter non plus parce qu'il est le seul et que ça ne représente rien à ses yeux. Il n'a pas de souvenirs de cette époque. Il est différent. Ça, c'est la seule certitude, la seule vérité. Et c'est pour cela qu'ils le détestent. Alors Harry décide qu'il n'en veut pas de leur amour et de leur affection. Il n'en a pas besoin, c'est ce qu'il veut croire. Il veut être fier de ce qu'il est. Différent, spécial, unique. Il s'en fiche d'être rejeté maintenant. Il ne les laissera plus lui faire du mal. Il ne les laissera plus l'atteindre. Ni eux, ni personne. Il va étudier, travailler très dur, sans se soucier du reste. Il va patienter. Il va trouver un moyen d'utiliser cette magie et s'entraîner. Il va vivre pour lui et garder profil bas en attendant le jour où, quand il sera plus grand, il pourra leur montrer à tous. Il leur prouvera qu'il vaut mieux qu'eux. Il leur fera regretter la manière dont ils l'ont traité. Il ne sait pas encore comment mais ils le sauront.

Et il leur fera payer.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry, 7 ans et demi.<strong>

Harry a faim. Harry a froid.

Il est dehors, sous la pluie. Ce n'est pas la première fois mais ce qui change cette fois c'est qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il a fait pour mériter ça ou du moins l'excuse inventée pour le punir comme ça. Il n'a pas fait de « bizarreries » comme disent les Dusleys, il a fait toutes ses corvées et il a même aidé Dudley pour ses devoirs, c'est à dire qu'il les a tous fait. Harry se tait et fait tout ce qui doit être fait sans faire d'histoire à présent. Il est une ombre dans la maison. Mais Oncle Vernon est rentré, de mauvaise humeur. Ça arrive fréquemment à présent. Il a raté une importante affaire aujourd'hui et il était en colère. Et il avait bu. Harry sait qu'il vaut mieux qu'il se fasse encore plus discret dans ces cas-là. Ces cas-là arrivent d'ailleurs de plus en plus souvent en ce moment. Sa Tante est énervée par l'infortune de son mari, comme si une affaire perdue remettait en cause la stabilité de son foyer se moque mentalement Harry. Les Dursleys sont pourtant loin de manquer d'argent. Elle marmonne sur les factures et les traites de la maison à payer en plus du « fardeau » qu'il faut élever. Harry sait qu'elle parle de lui et il se fait tout petit. Harry connaît bien sa Tante et les lèvres plissées et le front soucieux qu'elle arbore sont plus significatifs pour lui que le reste. Garder la tête baissée, ne pas leur donner de raisons de frapper.

Il a fait le repas, une nouvelle fois. En fait, il aime bien ça, ça le détend et personne ne l'embête pendant ce temps-là. Le repas, c'est sacré pour les Dursleys. Il fait bien attention à ne pas lésiner sur les portions en espérant en mettre un peu de côté pour lui cette fois. Mais juste avant de servir, son Oncle l'a attrapé et l'a mis dehors en persiflant que lui et son anormalité avait amené le malheur sur sa famille et qu'il avait intérêt à arrêter de le provoquer s'il voulait pouvoir rentrer. Il avait ajouté qu'il était temps pour lui de comprendre la chance qu'il avait que lui et sa Tante ait bien voulu lui donner un toit et de la nourriture car personne d'autre ne voudrait de lui. Après tout, on l'avait bien abandonné sur leur palier.

Comme un paquet dont on veut se débarrasser.

Le petit garçon se colla le plus possible contre le mur de l'entrée pour profiter du mince rebord offert par la toiture avant de renoncer car le vent soufflait de travers, rendant ses efforts négligeables. Et la remise était fermée à clef. Il fallait patienter. Les voisins ne prêtèrent pas attention au futur délinquant qui constituait son voisinage, bien renseignés sur les « méfaits » de celui-ci pour s'en soucier, effrayés par les relations et le pouvoir des Dursleys pour s'y frotter ou simplement se disant que ce n'était pas à eux de s'en mêler, préférant détourner lâchement les yeux. Trop d'efforts et que des ennuis en perspective. Ça n'en valait pas la peine, n'est-ce pas ?

_Il n'en valait pas la peine_, soufflait cette petite voix insidieuse qu'il fit taire aussitôt.

Il renifla de dédain. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas être traité comme ça. Que ce n'est ni bien ni normal. C'est parce qu'il est différent, magique. Mais personne ne fait et ne fera rien. Et Harry sait pertinemment que personne n'ira à l'encontre du nouveau directeur de Grunnings, l'homme influent qui a même des accointances avec de hauts membres du Comité du Surrey. Alors qu'est-ce que ça peut faire si un enfant est un peu « malmené », n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, qui ça intéresse ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était vraiment grave, l'enfant sort de la maison, va à l'école alors ce n'est pas comme si il y avait vraiment matière… Il est peut-être un peu petit pour son âge et un peu maigre mais comparativement à son cousin, ce n'est pas une référence et de plus, il a le type maladif. Pétunia Dursley le leur a confirmé, la pauvre. C'est dur de devoir s'occuper d'un enfant si pénible et si peu reconnaissant. Harry sait bien que c'est ce que se disent les voisins. C'est pratique comme excuse pour se voiler la vérité et faire comme si personne ne savait.

Il a vraiment très faim maintenant.

Sa Tante ne lui donne plus autant à manger qu'avant, ce qui n'était déjà pas grand chose, et son ventre proteste. Il a du mal à tenir debout. Alors il fait ce qu'il faut pour survivre. Il s'avance sous la pluie. De toute façon, il est déjà trempé, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien changer ? Il sera sans doute malade demain, il le sent bien. Tant pis. Il réfléchit aux opportunités qui s'offrent à lui. Il est déterminé. Il ne les laissera pas gagner. Il a des projets à mener. Tout en marchant, il réfléchit. La fille des Anderson est anorexique et elle met souvent ses repas discrètement à la poubelle. Harry le sait, il l'a surpris plus d'une fois. Il en profite parfois, quand il peut récupérer le tout sans se faire remarquer. Il chasse les chats de gouttière qui tentent d'ouvrir la poubelle. Lui, il sait où chercher. Dans les petits sachets marron qu'elle jette par le balcon avant de proposer de sortir les poubelles pour les y ajouter. Elle joue avec sa vie. Mais pour Harry, c'est un repas gratuit alors il s'en fiche de ce qu'elle fait. Ça l'arrange bien. Il n'a rien dit. Après tout, on ne se soucie pas de lui alors pourquoi se soucier des autres ? Et puis, elle fait bien ce qu'elle veut après tout. Il y a un petit morceau de poulet froid et quelques légumes. Il fait la moue mais ça devra suffire. Peut-être qu'il devrait voir la poubelle de Mr Gastenberg ? Il ne mange quasiment plus depuis que sa femme est morte.

Il se cache dans un buisson et mange lentement. Il faut qu'il prenne son temps pour ne pas avoir trop vite à nouveau faim. Et puis, il n'est jamais sûr de ce qu'il va trouver ou quand il aura l'opportunité de fouiller à nouveau dans les déchets sans se faire prendre. Enfin, il faut qu'il retourne auprès des Dursleys. Ils seraient capables de le laisser dehors s'ils ne le voyaient pas venir au moment de l'appeler. Et il sait qu'il n'y aura nul part où aller. A part peut-être la remise des Finley ? Mr Finley est parfois distrait et oublie souvent de refermer son atelier. Ou chez Mrs Figg mais il n'aime pas la façon dont elle le regarde parfois. Avec une sorte de pitié indifférente. Ça lui donne envie de la frapper. Ce n'est pas comme si ça la décidait à agir, elle fait toujours comme si de rien n'était. Non, Harry sait qu'il vaut mieux tenter de rentrer dans les bonnes grâces des Dursleys.

Pour le moment.

Pas qu'elles soient vraiment à portée, en fait. Mais Harry n'essaye plus de les satisfaire ou du moins, fait-il seulement le minimum requis. Harry sait, déjà depuis longtemps, avec une effroyable lucidité, alors qu'il grelotte dans ses vêtements trempés, qu'il n'y a personne qui se soucie de lui. Il n'y prête plus grande attention pourtant. Ça n'aurait rien changé de toute façon. Patienter jusqu'à ce qu'on veuille bien le faire rentrer. Accepter qu'il se fasse disputer pour avoir mouillé l'entrée. Accepter que personne ne s'occupe qu'il soit frigorifié. Accepter simplement qu'il n'y ait personne pour lui. Il ne remet pas en question la chose. C'est un fait. Un simple fait. Mais une vérité dure à apprendre. Harry n'est pas fait pour être aimé, il le sait. Il est seul et tout le monde s'en fiche.

Et il les déteste pour ça, tous autant qu'ils sont.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry, 8 ans.<strong>

Harry ne sait plus rire. Harry ne sait plus sourire. Il n'a pas suffisamment pratiqué pour s'en rappeler. Harry ne parle presque plus mais ce n'est pas comme s'il avait quelqu'un avec qui parler de toute façon. Harry a appris à retenir ses cris et ses larmes quand viennent les coups. Harry est devenu vraiment très doué pour tout ça. Harry s'en fiche qu'on ne lui prête pas attention ou que l'on rie de lui. C'est sa vie. Il semble presque indifférent et ça le rend effrayant. Il n'a pas de parents. Il n'a pas d'amis. Mais il survit. Il fait exprès de ne pas avoir de bonnes notes à l'école sinon sa Tante le punit et tant pis si on lui dit qu'il est bête. Mais à côté il étudie à la bibliothèque ou bien le soir, dans son placard, quand tout le monde est couché, avec la lampe de poche qu'il a volée. Parce qu'il aime ça. Il s'en fiche de se faire attraper. Il n'est plus à une raclée près. Même sans ça, il se fait régulièrement corriger mais c'est à cause de son « anormalité » il parait. Harry s'en fiche, il aime sa magie et si ça peut faire chier les Dursleys, tant mieux.

Il les hait.

Harry ne se rappelle plus ce que c'est d'être heureux alors il regarde les autres l'être. Il regarde discrètement sa Tante Pétunia embrasser un Dudley qui proteste qu'il est trop grand pour ça tout en se laissant quand même faire. Le visage chevalin de sa Tante devient presque beau alors que ses yeux de mère s'illuminent de tendresse. Avant, Harry aurait eu envie aussi qu'on le regarde ainsi. Maintenant, il a compris que ça n'arriverait jamais alors il fait comme si ça n'avait pas d'intérêt. Parfois, il regarde les enfants qui jouent dans le parc quand il rentre de l'épicerie où l'a envoyé sa Tante. Il les voit s'amuser entre eux et avant, il aurait aimé faire parti de leurs jeux. Mais plus maintenant. Il ne saurait pas comment se comporter. Il a l'impression d'évoluer dans un autre monde qu'eux. Ils sont tellement insouciants. Harry a perdu cette étincelle depuis longtemps. Il se sent vieux.

Mais Harry a ses livres et ses carnets d'études. Il les a, la plupart du temps, « empruntés » dès que la bibliothécaire ou la maîtresse avaient le dos tournés. Il est très habile pour ça, il ne s'est jamais fait prendre jusqu'à maintenant. Il sait comment ne pas se faire remarquer, faire comme s'il n'était pas là. C'est une des règles des Dursleys et elle est très pratique de ce point de vue là. Harry sait se faire oublier. Il prend ce dont il a besoin et il ne voit pas où se trouve le mal. Personne ne le privera de ça. Il en a besoin pour se prouver qu'il n'est pas si stupide. C'est juste qu'il doit garder ça secret pour l'instant. Il ne sait pas encore jusque quand. Il doit apprendre. Vite. Et comprendre rapidement car personne n'ira se soucier de vérifier ou de lui expliquer. C'est tout. Il n'est pas stupide. C'est juste des mensonges.

Sa Tante a refusé de l'inscrire à la bibliothèque. Pourquoi dépenser de l'argent pour le fardeau qu'il est, n'est-ce pas ? Mais Harry a compris que s'il veut quelque chose, il ne faut compter que sur lui. ET, il aime lire donc, il continue à prendre les livres, sans demander la permission. Il les rend après les avoir lu de toute façon. Généralement. Il y en a qu'il aime vraiment et il les garde (et les cache). Il aime l'histoire. D'abord celle de son pays, puis il a commencé à étudier celle du monde entier : l'Europe, les Etats-Unis, la Chine… Il étudie l'histoire mais aussi ce qui l'a précédé, il remonte jusqu'aux temps anciens du paléolithique, des premiers hommes et se tient à jour des nouvelles découvertes. Il veut en savoir toujours plus sur les autres et d'où ils viennent. Il a cherché dans ces grands livres quelque chose qui lui expliquerait d'où il vient, lui, l'anomalie. Mais à part quelques obscures histoires de chasse aux sorcières et de cultes chamaniques, il n'a pas appris grand chose d'utile. Alors il s'est aussi tourné vers les mécanismes économiques et politiques parce que c'est entouré de secrets, de vraies-fausses informations et il adore essayer de déchiffrer et de percer ces mystères.

Il adore les énigmes et les mystères. Il aime les jeux de réflexion notamment les casse-têtes chinois aux formes variées qui lui offrent toujours de nouveaux défis. Il faut juste trouver la bonne combinaison et penser logiquement. Cela lui donné le goût pour les mathématiques. Il aime les chiffres et leur logique absolue. Si on applique la bonne méthode, on obtient toujours un résultat fixe. Les régles sont claires. Addition, soustraction, multiplication et division. Il les adore. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant alors il a commencé à en vouloir plus. Il essaie de se créer ses propres problèmes mathématiques, pour les résoudre. Cela lui a également donné le goût des sciences. Il adore les expériences de chimie effectuée à l'école. Mélanger différents composants et voir ce qui en résulte. C'est fascinant. Ainsi, il a pris sur lui de lire différentes revues de vulgarisation scientifique. C'est tout simplement passionnant. Mais ce qu'Harry aime surtout c'est le fait qu'il apprend comme il veut, à son rythme et comme il l'entend. Il n'y a personne pour lui dire quoi faire ou comment faire, il peut changer de matière quand il le souhaite, passer de l'histoire à l'économie puis aux sciences sans que personne ne vienne le réprimander ou lui interdire quoique ce soit. C'est la liberté!

Il s'isole dans cet univers et cette routine qu'il s'est créé. Parfois, il est frustré de ne pas comprendre quelque chose mais il n'abandonne pas et cherche jusqu'à trouver les réponses dans d'autres livres, d'autres dictionnaires. Et il ne supporte pas quand il ne trouve pas. La colère cependant doit être réprimée. Il n'a pas intérêt à se faire repérer. Il n'ose pas demander car il sait qu'il est à peine tolérer. La libraire l'a à l'oeil, il le sait. Pourtant, il prend bien soin des livres. Pas comme Dudley. Mais comme c'est lui qu'on a accusé... Et puis, aussi, à la librairie, il voit les gens défiler et il prend le temps de les observer, discrètement, sans se faire remarquer. c'est un de ses loisirs favoris. Décoder les attitudes, les gestes et identifier les tons de voix, ce qu'ils disent et ne disent pas. Cela lui donne des outils contre les Durlseys et même contre tous les autres.

Observer les autres est fascinant. Et les adultes encore plus clairement.

Leurs voix disent des choses et leur corps en disent d'autres. Les adultes racontent beaucoup de mensonges. Harry le sait. Mme Tompson ment presque toujours à sa Tante lorsqu'elle vient lui faire la démonstration de ses produits de beauté et que sa Tante lui demande si telle couleur de rouge à lèvres ou de fond de teint lui vont bien. Comme si quelque chose pouvait arranger la face chevaline de sa Tante se dit Harry. Elle arbore un sourire faux et sa tête penche alors légèrement sur le côté tandis que sa main droite vient frotter le coin de la lèvre qui sourit un peu trop largement pour être naturel. Mais ce qui est le plus intéressant selon Harry, c'est que tout le monde se trahit toujours à peu près de la même façon.

Il se demande comment personne ne s'en rend compte.

Et cela le rend fier d'être le seul à connaître tous ces petits secrets.

Et leurs voix changent aussi. Et leurs mots aussi. C'est tout un ensemble de réaction que Harry se passionne à essayer de comprendre et de capter avec ses yeux, en aiguisant sa concentration, pour suivre les processus et l'évolution des attitudes et leurs significations. C'est presque de l'intuition. La voix onctueuse de Tante Pétunia quand elle répond au téléphone avant que le timbre ne se modifie quasi-imperceptiblement en fonction de la personne au bout du fil. Et elle n'use pas le même langage suivant la personne avec qui elle parle. Son Oncle aussi et toutes les personnes qui entourent Harry ont un comportement qui se modifient en fonction des personnes, de leur humeur et de leur environnement. C'est incroyablement complexe et passionnant.

Le sens de l'observation de l'enfant s'aiguise toujours plus mais ne lui permet pas toujours d'échapper à la colère de son Oncle ou de sa Tante ou aux « blagues » de Dudley, cependant, cela lui permet parfois d'avoir un répit. Pas qu'il espère que son sort va s'améliorer ou qu'on viendra le chercher pour l'emmener loin d'ici. Ça fait longtemps qu'il ne croit plus aux contes de fées même s'il aime toujours autant les légendes qui parlent de dragons, d'enchanteurs et de potions magiques tout en s'en voulant de s'attacher à quelque chose d'aussi trivial. Il ne pense pas non plus que son comportement ou ses talents, qu'il cache soigneusement, va changer les sentiments que lui porte sa famille. Il ne fait ça que par intérêt et par commodité.

Il a pris sur lui de se discipliner. Il a repéré les signes qu'il fallait montrer aux Dursleys : soumission, obéissance et gratitude. Il lui fallait gommer tout signe, même inconscient, de rébellion, d'irrespect et de mépris. Et Dieu sait que c'était difficile. Ça avait été un long apprentissage pour apprendre à maîtriser les réactions naturelles de son corps. Mais ça avait fini par payer. Il n'était plus qu'un petit imbécile servile aux yeux de tous. Il s'en foutait. Un jour, il se dévoilerait. Patience. Comme ça au moins il a plus de temps pour lui. Moins on le remarque, plus il se sent bien, presque en sécurité.

Car Harry n'attend plus qu'on lui dise qu'il est précieux, qu'on le borde ou qu'on le réconforte. Il n'a pas besoin de ça. Il en est sûr. Il vaut mieux que ça. Il se construira son propre destin. Et il rêve. Les lectures de récits fantastiques ont un délicieux goût d'interdit qui lui permette de s'évader de la réalité, dans le monde qu'il s'est lui-même créé. Alors, quand il revient, c'est plus facile de relativiser. De toute façon, il a ses propres outils désormais. Il fait ce qu'on lui demande même si ce n'est jamais assez mais cela lui a appris à observer les autres parce qu'il a cherché longtemps dans leurs comportements ce qui faisait défaut dans le sien pour se faire aimer. Chose qui s'était révélée hautement improductive. Et puis, il y avait eu ce jour où il avait décidé d'abandonner. C'était il y a longtemps maintenant, lui semble t'il. Il a cessé de chercher. Il a cessé d'espérer stupidement. Mais il a continué à observer, pour se distraire mais surtout par utilité. Ses perceptions sont réellement affinées maintenant.

Décoder les attitudes de sa famille, de ses professeurs, des voisins lui a permis d'éviter les « ennuis » à plusieurs reprises même si ça ne marche pas à tous les coups. Sa famille n'agit pas toujours de façon logique alors ce n'est pas toujours facile de les comprendre et ils changent souvent d'humeur très vite. Mais Harry continue à regarder. Il sait qu'il ne pourra jamais éviter toutes les raclées ou les mots cruels qui lui sont jetés. Les Dursleys aiment trop le tourmenter, avoir un pouvoir sur lui et le contrôler. Mais Harry apprend vite et il se raccroche à ses projets. Il a appris à lire le pas lourd de son Oncle quand il a bu, la façon dont le front de sa Tante se plisse quand elle est énervée. Il a aussi appris à devancer les plans de Dudley quand il prépare un mauvais coup contre lui. Mais il ne s'est pas limité à eux. Et il comprend de mieux en mieux le pourquoi de leurs agissements.

Il a fouillé dans le grenier lors des congés où les Durleys le laissent seuls à la maison avec à peine de quoi survivre et la consigne de ne pas se faire remarquer en ne sortant pas de la maison, l'y enfermant à clef. Il a trouvé de vieux albums photos qui n'avaient pas été ouverts depuis longtemps. Il y avait vu des photos de ce qui devaient être ses grands-parents avec deux enfants à leurs côtés. Il avait aisément reconnu sa Tante avec son air revêche déjà imprimé sur sa face et le regard de jalousie envieuse qu'elle jetait au second enfant de la photo. Harry ne pouvait voir de qui il s'agissait car quelqu'un avait méticuleusement découpé la silhouette de ce second enfant sur chacune des photos des albums. Harry avait compris qu'il devait s'agir de sa mère et il avait haï sa Tante pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Il ne pouvait qu'essayer de deviner par rapport à ce qu'il restait sur les photographies découpées. Mais il n'avait réussi qu'à se frustrer. Sa Tante avait bien fait son travail.

Néanmoins, il avait appris plusieurs choses : Tante Pétunia avait détesté sa mère autant qu'elle l'avait envié. Pour son père, elle ne savait pas d'où cela venait mais il pouvait objectivement supposer qu'il devait sûrement représenter un nouvel élément qui avait rappelé à Pétunia qu'elle était moins bien dotée que sa sœur ou quelque chose dans ce goût là. Et forcément, avec un tel arriéré de haine, elle l'avait transmise à son Oncle. Celui-ci étant son mari, il avait évidemment pris son parti sans en chercher les raisons. Oncle Vernon n'était pas franchement du genre à réfléchir et puis, cela lui donnait une excuse pour s'emporter et reporter la faute de son mauvais caractère sur une tierce personne. Harry en l'occurrence. Et Dudley ne faisait que copier.

Mais Harry a son refuge, son lieu où on lui fiche la paix. Ce n'est qu'une illusion bien sûr mais dans son placard, il se sent comme chez lui. C'est chez lui d'ailleurs. La Chambre de Harry. On vient rarement regarder dedans, il peut cacher ce qu'il veut. Il y a tout ses carnets et ses livres préférés. Tout son « trésor », ses crayons cassés, les cahiers abandonnés par Dudley aux pages arrachées ou à moitié déchirées. Les pages de l'imprimante du bureau de la secrétaire de l'école et tout ce qu'il a pu amasser un peu partout. Il a toutefois cessé d'accrocher des dessins aux murs de sa « chambre ». Une fois, sa Tante a ouvert le placard, sans doute pour l'aérer un peu à cause de l'odeur de sang séché, probablement pour ne pas incommoder le cercle des amies à venir pour le thé et elle les a tous arraché. Après, il a compris qu'il valait mieux s'en passer. Et nettoyer régulièrement la place avec l'accord de sa Tante. En classe, il n'a pas le choix que d'être encore plus mauvais que Dudley mais il s'obstine à vouloir apprendre et comprendre. Et il recopie dans ses carnets tout ce qu'il ne veut pas oublier. Il y a beaucoup de choses alors il doit s'exercer pour ne rien laisser s'oblitérer.

Son corps grandit mais moins que celui de Dudley qui prend autant en largeur qu'en grandeur. Il déteste son corps. Il ne se regarde dans le miroir que pour constater l'étendue de ses blessures, et encore. Il est trop laid pour supporter de se scruter. Il a les cheveux qui poussent dans tous les sens, il est petit et malingre. Il est faible et ne sait pas se tenir comme il faudrait. La seule chose qu'il supporte à peu près, ce sont ses yeux mais même ça, ce n'est pas une bonne chose. Ils lui mangent le visage, on ne voit que ça. Ils brillent trop, comme ceux d'un crapaud. Ils ne font qu'accentuer sa laideur à son avis. Il est moche mais il n'est pas bête. Du moins, moins que Dudley mais ça n'est pas vraiment une comparaison. C'est ce qui le console un peu quand même. Ça et ses talents d'observation. Il les cultive jusqu'à l'obsession.

Il n'a pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil alors il travaille souvent pendant la nuit. Quand il n'est pas trop blessé, évidemment. Sa Tante n'aime pas que les voisins voient sa figure quand Oncle Vernon n'a pas pu se retenir. Quand il a été vraiment mauvais ou même quand il n'a rien fait. Harry ne cherche plus à esquiver ni à comprendre le pourquoi de sa raclée. Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait une raison à trouver. C'est juste quelque chose qu'il a appris à accepter et à tolérer en attendant de pouvoir répliquer. C'est juste que son Oncle aime se défouler, il le sait. Il profite de la main leste de son Oncle et a appris à en jouer. Il feint un peu parfois pour gagner du temps, seul dans son placard. Pas que ça marche bien souvent mais ça ne l'empêche pas de le faire pourtant. Il a bien appris à jouer la comédie. A donner à voir l'image que l'on attend de lui.

Il guérit vite grâce à la magie. Il a du mal à la canaliser cependant. Il se concentre sur des petits objets, pour les faire bouger. Ça prend du temps et c'est épuisant. Et son corps doit garder toute son énergie pour ne pas faillir. Il y arrive de plus en plus facilement mais il manque de confiance en ses capacités pour les user sur sa famille mais il se rassure en se disant qu'il a le temps. Le temps de se perfectionner. Il sait être patient. Il essaie avec des objets plus lourds, réduisant méthodiquement le temps pour réussir à les faire bouger, à les déplacer ou même à les soulever. Il pense qu'il pourrait faire plus de choses s'il n'était pas constamment épuisé par les corvées et le manque de nourriture mais il tient bon. Il n'y a que ça à faire de toute façon.

La magie est vraiment fabuleuse sinon. Elle le rend spécial et il aime être différent. C'est quelque chose que Dudley ou son Oncle et sa Tante ne peuvent pas lui prendre, quelque chose qui n'appartient qu'à lui et s'il se souvenait de ce que c'était qu'être heureux, il dirait probablement que sa magie le rend ainsi. Celle-ci est même parfois très utile et surprenante. Il y a quelques temps, Mrs Strugberg, la bibliothécaire du quartier, l'a surpris avec un livre caché sous le tee-shirt trois fois trop grand de Dudley au moment où il allait sortir et l'avait attrapé par le bras. Il avait été profondément effrayé. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle alerte sa Tante, ou pire, son Oncle. Il ne pourrait plus revenir à la librairie, il ne pourrait plus emprunter des livres et oublier le reste du monde.

Il ne voulait pas. Il ne le supporterait pas.

Il l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux et souhaité de toutes ses forces que la vieille fille revêche le laisse juste partir, ne dise rien et oublie à propos du livre dissimulé sous les vieux habits de son cousin. A sa grande surprise, la bibliothécaire avait un instant semblée confuse, troublée puis, quand elle avait constaté qu'elle le tenait par le bras, elle l'avait lâché avant de lui dire sèchement de s'en aller et de retourner à son bureau. Ça avait donné de nouvelles perspectives à Harry. Il lui fallait juste s'entraîner. Pas sur les humains, non, il se ferait remarquer. Et il pourrait échouer. Alors il s'essaie avec les animaux, pour les soumettre à sa volonté. Molaire, le chien adoré de la très chère Tante Marge, en a fait bientôt les frais. Son premier succès. C'est vraiment dommage cet accident de voiture, se dit Harry. Il le détestait tellement ce sale cabot. Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. Ce n'était pas de la cruauté, c'était juste une question de se tester et peut-être aussi, pour se venger de toutes les fois où il avait dû grimper aux arbres et y rester planquer durant des heures en attendant qu'on rappelle le corniaud. Juste retour des choses en fait. Harry attend impatiemment le moment où il pourra en faire autant sur les gens.

Sur sa « famille », plus particulièrement.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry, 8 ans et ¾.<strong>

Harry est inquiet. Son Oncle le regarde étrangement ces derniers temps. Il lui dit qu'il devient grand mais ça ne ressemble pas à un compliment. Et il le croise souvent dans la salle de bain quand il a le droit de se laver. Oncle Vernon a même demandé à ce qu'il puisse se laver plus souvent. Il a dit que c'était pour éviter les questions des gens. Il y a ces moments où Tante Pétunia s'en va et où il est seul avec Oncle Vernon car Dudley est chez Piers ou un autre de ses amis et Harry n'aime pas ce que fait son Oncle. Il se met devant la télévision et lui demande de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il met un DVD dans le lecteur, un de ces disques qu'il cache derrière les livres jamais ouverts de la bibliothèque. Il pose ses doigts sur sa cuisse, la caresse, et l'autre… Harry n'aime pas regarder les films d'Oncle Vernon. Et il n'aime pas regarder Oncle Vernon quand il regarde ces films.

Il y a des garçons dans les films d'Oncle Vernon. Ils sont toujours nus. Et il y a ces hommes. Oncle Vernon les aime beaucoup, ces films. Il passe sa main dans son pantalon et sa face finit toujours par être rouge, comme s'il allait faire un malaise. Après, il aime bien passer ses mains sur ses épaules et parfois ses larges mains s'attardent sur les fesses de Harry et aussi… là. Ça le met mal à l'aise, il n'aime pas ça mais il ne sait pas comment réagir. Elles sont toujours moites, les mains de son Oncle. Et il lui demande parfois d'enlever son tee-shirt pour pouvoir passer sa main sur son ventre et son torse mais il ne demande pas à Harry de faire ce que font les autres garçons dans les films. Pas encore, souffle la petite voix dans sa tête.

D'ailleurs, Harry ne veut pas savoir ce qu'ils font, il pose toujours ces yeux ailleurs quand la télévision s'allume et qu'Oncle Vernon commence à respirer bruyamment. Il ne veut pas savoir. Il sent que c'est quelque chose de mal. Aujourd'hui, il est rentré tôt et Harry sent qu'il a encore bu. C'est mauvais signe, Harry le sait. Tante Pétunia n'aime pas ça et prend ce prétexte pour emmener Dudley à l'épicerie pour aller chercher une glace en attendant que son « ivrogne de mari dessaoule ». Elle est très en colère et les mots fusent. Tante Pétunia finit par en avoir assez et elle s'en va en claquant la porte. Oncle Vernon boit vraiment trop et trop souvent ces derniers temps.

Ils se disputent tout autant. Et Oncle Vernon regardent beaucoup ses films.

Aussitôt qu'elle est partie, Oncle Vernon demande à Harry de venir. Il est complètement saoul et il se dirige automatiquement vers le bar pour se servir avant de saisir directement la bouteille et de s'affaler dans le canapé aux motifs fleuris. Il lui aboie de se déshabiller. Il est fâché et son Oncle est dangereux quand il cumule son état colérique et la boisson. Harry est trop surpris pour réagir. Son Oncle saisit alors son tee-shirt et le déchire avant d'aboyer à Harry d'enlever son pantalon. Harry s'exécute, apeuré. Il n'a jamais vu son Oncle comme ça et ne sait comment il doit agir. Il réfléchit à une stratégie pour pouvoir s'en aller sans trop de dommage mais ne trouve rien. Son esprit est vide.

Harry prend peur, vraiment peur. Ça le paralyse et il ne peut plus bouger. Il n'arrive pas à se concentrer sur sa magie, elle le fuit. Le trahit. Au moment où il en avait le plus besoin, il n'y a plus rien. Oncle Vernon descend le caleçon qui fut autrefois celui de Dudley. Et il halète. Bruyamment. Et il transpire. Tellement. Ses gros doigts boudinés passent sur ses fesses, sur son torse et aussi… là. Harry essaie de reculer mais la poigne de son Oncle est trop forte, plus forte que lui. Il utilise son autre main pour détacher sa ceinture mais cette fois, ce n'est pas pour frapper Harry. Il baisse son pantalon qui lui tombe sur ses chevilles puis vient le tour de son propre caleçon.

Son sexe est horrible, tout droit et tout gonflé. Si laid.

- Suce-moi.

Harry ne veut pas mais la poigne de fer de son Oncle le force à approcher de cette… chose rougeoyante et dure.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à essayer de mordre ou t'échapper, garçon, sinon, je pourrais vraiment me… fâcher.

Harry sait qu'Oncle Vernon ne plaisante pas et qu'il n'a plus le choix.

**oOo**

Tante Pétunia est rentrée avec Dudley et c'est comme si rien ne s'était passé. Oncle Vernon est de bonne humeur maintenant et il se réconcilie facilement avec sa femme en l'invitant au théâtre le lendemain. Sa Tante n'apprécie pas qu'il soit toujours en état d'ivresse mais l'occasion de sortir la réconcilie quand même avec son mari. Comme si rien n'avait changé. Mais Harry, lui, il sait. Il n'arrête pas d'y penser même s'il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour s'en empêcher. Harry, lui, est enfermé dans son placard et il essaie de ne pas vomir ce que son Oncle l'a forcé à avaler. Même s'il en a très envie. Il s'efforce d'oublier ces doigts qui l'ont fouillé, souillé à l'intérieur et cette main qui l'a caressé à des endroits où elle n'aurait jamais dû être. Maintenant, Harry sait ce qu'il y a dans les films d'Oncle Vernon. Et surtout, il essaie d'oublier ce qui se serait passé si Tante Pétunia n'était pas rentrée plus tôt que prévu, si Oncle Vernon n'avait pas entendu la voiture remonter l'allée, s'il n'avait pas dû s'arrêter… Il se sent dégoutant, faible et impuissant. Terrorisé, paralysé.

Et Sale. Tellement sale.

**oOo**

Cela fait une semaine que Harry met tout son talent à éviter de se retrouver seul avec Oncle Vernon et il sent que cela énerve l'homme. Il a même fait attention à se faire battre en présence de sa Tante. Il se fait pitié. Harry est tellement inquiet qu'il n'arrive plus à se concentrer sur ses corvées ou à étudier sans que ses mains tremblent. Il a peur de son Oncle comme jamais auparavant. Les corrections, les hurlements et les insultes, il peut y faire face, il a l'habitude. Mais ça… Pourtant, ce matin-là, Oncle Vernon semble de bonne humeur, joyeux même. L'enfant ne saura pas pourquoi avant que sa Tante ne vienne lui ordonner de préparer les bagages de Dudley car ils vont rendre visite à Tante Marge dès ce week-end avant de partir en vacances.

Vernon doit rester car il a « d'importantes affaires à traiter » avant de les rejoindre dimanche matin dit-elle distraitement, ne notant pas que le garçon s'est figé. Elle lui précise qu'elle lui a laissé de quoi se nourrir pendant leur absence, ce qui se limite à quelques conserves et une miche de pain déjà à moitié rassie. Son ton se fait plus froid lorsqu'elle lui dit qu'il a intérêt à ne pas se faire remarquer. Et à faire toutes les corvées pour leur retour. Oncle Vernon est parti en sifflotant ce matin-là en demandant à Harry de lui amener son attaché-case pour pouvoir lui glisser à l'oreille qu'ils pourraient reprendre très bientôt « là où ils s'en étaient arrêté la dernière fois, sans crainte d'être dérangés ».

Son Oncle souriait sinistrement en disant cela et Harry prit une décision.

**oOo**

Il a mis les valises dans le coffre de la voiture et les a regardés partir en ce samedi matin. Son Oncle l'a appelé de l'intérieur mais il n'a pas l'intention d'y aller. Harry, à défaut de pouvoir exprimer ses émotions, a compensé cela par un incroyable sens de l'observation et de perception et une compréhension presque effrayante de logique et de rationalité vis-à-vis de son monde. Il ne sait pas si c'est bien ou si c'est mal. C'est juste comme ça. Il sait qu'il n'a nul part où aller et il sait que personne ne le croira ou serait impuissant si c'était le cas. Melle Crawley a voulu l'aider. Mais Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia étaient plus fort qu'elle et ils ont gagné. Et les autres ont fait comme si rien n'était. Il n'y a personne sur qui compter. Même sa magie l'a abandonné. Il sait aussi qu'il ne pourra pas échapper indéfiniment à son Oncle et que, même s'il s'échappe, on finira par le retrouver. Et le ramener. Pour qu'Oncle Vernon puisse terminer ce qu'il a commencé « sans qu'on vienne le déranger ». Pour que ce sourire horrible soit sur son visage. Pour qu'Harry soit obligé de faire comme dans les films. Il est conscient qu'il n'a que huit ans et qu'il ne peut pas survivre seul mais il ne veut pas rentrer et _**accepter**_ ça.

Il ne peut pas. Il ne veut pas. Il ne le fera pas.

Il récupère le petit baluchon qu'il a préparé discrètement et a caché dans les talus. Il y a les choses les plus précieuses pour lui dedans. En même temps, il ne possède que ça. Il le jettera dès qu'il le pourra mais il ne voulait pas laisser ce qui lui appartenait chez les Durleys. Tant pis s'il ne les revoit jamais, ça restera son secret. A personne d'autre. Il s'en va en courant, passant par des jardins sans se faire remarquer pour être hors de vue de son Oncle qu'il entend s'époumoner contre lui. Il ne reviendra pas. Il ne les laissera pas gagner. Il atteint l'arrêt de bus et paie un ticket pour Londres avec le peu d'argent qu'il possède ou plutôt qu'il a pris dans le sac de sa Tante quand elle ne regardait pas.

Il fait gris mais il s'en fiche. Il veut en profiter. Car ce jour sera le dernier.

* * *

><p>1 "Qui n'a plus d'espoir n'aura plus de regrets." Citation de William Shakespeare.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà!<strong>

Fin du prologue. Nous retrouverons notre cher Maître des Potions à partir du prochain chapitre dans environ 2 semaines.

Je rappelle que je réponds aux **rewiews anonymes** sur ma page de profil.

N'hésitez pas à me faire connaître votre opinion, ça ne fera que booster ma motivation.


	3. Le Maître des Cachots

**Bonjour!**

Tout d'abord, je voudrais remercier tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une rewiew sur les deux premiers chapitres, ça dynamise bien ma plume et j'espère outrepasser le blocage du chapitre de transition pour la deuxième partie de l'histoire bientôt. Rassurez-vous, il reste encore pas mal de chapitres jusque là. Enfin, un peu.

Grâce à vos remarques sur la cohérence de l'histoire (merci encore, n'hésitez pas en faire, c'est important tant que c'est constructif), j'ai quelque peu remanié le dernier chapitre parce que je n'avais pas réussi à faire passer ce que je voulais concernant l'intelligence d'Harry. Bien sûr, il y aura une grosse partie où je mettrais l'accent sur ces difficultés scolaires mais j'ai tout de même rectifier certaines choses. Si vous n'avez pas eu la seconde version, je vous invite à repasser par le second chapitre...

Également, en faisant la traduction sur la version anglaise, j'ai eu un soudain sursaut d'inspiration et c'est pour cela que je mets aujourd'hui en ligne quelques corrections (surtout vers la fin).

**Trève de blabla! Bonne lecture.**

PS : Je ne suis toujours pas J.K. Rowling...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

**Le Prince des cachots**

* * *

><p>- Bonjour Severus, mon garçon. Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? Un bonbon au citron ? Proposa le Directeur, les yeux scintillants comme à l'accoutumée, invitant le jeune Maître des Potions à s'asseoir.<p>

- Non merci, refusa poliment Severus. Je suis venu vous faire part de mon départ. Je ne reviendrais pas avant la dernière semaine des vacances, coupa t'il, souhaitant limiter l'entretien au strict nécessaire, déclinant le siège offert.

- Des projets pour cet été ? Demanda Albus, l'œil amusé mais surtout curieux.

- Oui, répondit sobrement l'autre, ennuyé de l'indiscrétion sans faille de son mentor.

- Et peut-on savoir… Commença celui-ci, sachant que la question allait provoquer l'indéfectible irascibilité du jeune Maître des Potions.

- Non. Le jeune professeur ajouta, en maugréant et en se demandant comment, par Merlin, le vieux fou réussissait à le faire se sentir coupable comme ça : Vous verrez quand je reviendrai.

- Une surprise ? Reprit le Directeur, les prunelles scintillantes comme un enfant devant le nouveau balai à la mode (ou la dernière confiserie au citron, il avait du mal à se décider).

- Oui mais je n'en dirais pas plus. Ce n'est pas encore… certain, grogna t'il, mal à l'aise.

- Par Merlin ! Vous allez vous mariez ? S'exclama malicieusement le vieil homme tandis que son ex-élève se tenait droit, la face inexpressive et stoïque malgré l'exaspération ressentie intérieurement.

Il se retint à grand peine de rouler les yeux vers le ciel face aux facéties d'Albus et réussit à en finir rapidement avec son mentor avant de retourner dans ses quartiers pour aller chercher les quelques affaires qu'il emmenait avec lui avant d'utiliser son accès privé de cheminée pour se rendre à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Ce n'était pas sa destination finale mais ça, le Directeur n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Pas encore du moins. Peut-être lui annoncerait-il enfin à la fin de l'été. Albus était son mentor après tout. Il s'élança dans le foyer et annonçant la destination officielle mais pas finale. Toutes les communications et même le réseau de cheminée étaient ensorcelés pour être automatiquement redirigés vers son véritable lieu de résidence au cas, peu probable mais éventuel, où l'on chercherait à le joindre durant ses congés. Les personnes auraient une vue de l'intérieur de sa maison d'enfance de l'Impasse du Tisseur car il avait fait en sorte que la pièce soit aménagée exactement comme l'originale, dimensions comprises.

On est paranoïaque ou on ne l'est pas.

Ce n'est pas tant qu'il avait honte de son domicile ou qu'il s'agissait d'un secret d'état mais il ne voulait pas avoir à se lancer dans les explications inévitables que cela susciteraient et, même avec Albus, il souhaitait conserver quelques cartes en main jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt. Le Directeur était informé du décès de son grand-père mais le père de Severus étant un moldu, il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit qu'il pouvait s'agir du côté sorcier de la famille dont il s'agissait. Notamment, du côté Prince de l'ascendance de Severus, étant donné que sa mère, Eileen Prince, avait été désavouée et déshéritée et que son nom avait été complètement effacé de la généalogie familiale. Sans pour autant penser à prolonger le bannissement à ses héritiers. Mais pour cela, il aurait fallu que celui-ci révèle qu'il était le « Prince de Sang-Mêlé » et de cela, il n'en avait eu aucunement l'intention jusque maintenant. C'était déjà assez infortuné que Lucius soit au courant. Même si, bien entendu, Severus s'était chargé de lui faire tenir sa langue.

A Serpentard, Serpentard et demi.

Lors de leurs « services » auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lucius s'était révélé un adroit stratège, rusé et influent, sachant manier l'opinion et ses relations tel que le faisait jadis son père, Abraxas, mais le blond était également un excellent duelliste, capable de s'opposer à Bellatrix, pourtant réputée pour ses talents ce qui en faisait un adversaire redoutable lors des raids organisés par le Lord. Néanmoins, son « enthousiasme » avait parfois eu le malheur de l'entrainer dans des situations où l'appui de Severus s'était avéré précieux car il tendait à perdre complètement le sens des réalités et de son environnement. Severus avait évité plus d'une fois au blond de se faire appréhender par les Aurors tout en sauvant les malheureuses victimes autant que possible sans se faire remarquer par le blond. Cela lui avait coûté quelques dettes d'honneur que Severus se gardait précieusement et qui lui avait permis d'extirper à son ami la promesse de conserver un secret absolu sur son héritage. Et il gardait d'autres atouts dans sa manche au cas où, tel que les informations sur les caches du Manoir Malfoy où certains artefacts et poisons interdits étaient entreposés. Il espérait toutefois ne jamais à avoir à utiliser ces éléments. Cela l'amusait quelque part de tenir le grand Lucius Malfoy au creux de sa main même s'il n'avait pas l'intention d'en abuser.

Lucius Malfoy était un être pédant, hautain, manipulateur et raciste. Mais c'était son ami, aussi. Son opinion concernant les sangs « impurs » et autres « traîtres à leur sang » était on ne peut plus claire mais Severus savait aussi que cette vision manichéenne de la société sorcière était profondément ancrée en lui, à tel point qu'il ne lui viendrait même pas à l'idée de la remettre en question, celle-ci ayant été imprimée à coups de Doloris et de sorts de torture par les bons soins de l'éducation austère pour ne pas dire brutale d'Abraxas Malfoy. C'était ainsi qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés d'ailleurs malgré le fait que Lucius soit son aîné de quatre ans [1]. Rapprochés était peut être un bien grand mot à l'époque mais Lucius lui avait permis d'être laissé relativement tranquille malgré son statut de sang-mêlé, au moins parmi les serpentards, lors de l'ascension du Seigneur des ténèbres durant sa scolarité.

Lors de sa première année, il avait pris l'habitude de se montrer dans la salle commune avec lui et, même s'il ne faisait rien de plus que de s'asseoir à ses côtés, le signal était clair pour tous. C'était comme une sorte de reconnaissance muette, même si les deux garçons ne s'étaient jamais parlés et que le plus jeune se demandait souvent ce qui lui valait les faveurs de l'aîné même s'il était loin de s'en plaindre. Il se rappelait encore ce que l'on disait de lui à l'école, les commentaires sur son apparence négligée, ses cheveux gras et son attirance pour la magie noire. Avant l'intervention de Lucius, il devait toujours surveiller ses arrières et les essais et autres affaires qui disparaissaient n'étaient pas rares. Après, ses camarades l'avaient juste ignoré. Il n'y avait que les Maraudeurs que l'influence de l'héritier Malfoy n'avait pas stoppés.

Ce n'était qu'au début de la troisième année de Severus, lorsqu'il était rentré d'un été particulièrement difficile et que, malgré l'insistance de Lily, il avait refusé obstinément d'aller voir Mme Pomfrey, que leur relation était passée de simple connaissance à relation « amicale », autant que ce soit possible entre deux serpentards. Le plus âgé avait prétexté une question sur les potions pour entraîner le garçon aux cheveux noirs dans sa chambre de Préfet. Il lui avait demandé – ordonné serait plus correct – d'ôter ses robes et sa chemise pour pouvoir traiter ses blessures encore à vif. Avec reluctance, le garçon efflanqué et au corps bleui par les coups avait consenti, honteux de dévoiler ses faiblesses et en colère contre lui-même pour ne pas avoir réussi à dissimuler sa souffrance. Lucius l'avait soigné dans le silence, avec des gestes attentionnés et précis, sans lui demander d'explications. Cependant, avant que Severus s'en aille, confus par ce comportement, Lucius l'avait retenu, gêné, et avait lui-même ôté ses vêtements, dévoilant les marques, non pas de coups comme le jeune homme mais de sorts de magie noire. Merci à Abraxas.

Severus avait brassé plusieurs potions et baumes, des jours durant pour contrer les effets des maléfices. Et ce, dans la plus grande discrétion et en faisant une descente risquée dans la réserve de Slughorn. Cela avait scellé leur amitié. Même s'ils n'en avaient jamais discuté. Même si l'on ne pouvait pas parler de confiance à proprement parlé (ils étaient serpentards après tout), c'était réconfortant d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter. Néanmoins, il n'avait jamais été question, pour aucun des deux garçons, de se confier sur l'origine de leurs douleurs. De toute façon, ils savaient tous deux que rien ne viendrait y remédier. Abraxas Malfoy avait tout simplement le nom, le prestige et l'influence pour étouffer l'affaire et le père de Severus étant un moldu, Severus ne tenait pas à ce qu'on retire sa garde à sa mère pour complicité de maltraitance. Alors ils préféraient subir. Lucius avait initié Severus à la magie antique et runique tandis que Severus soutenait le plus âgé en potions (pour la plus grande joie de Slughorn et de son « Slugclub » et qui avait permis plus tard à Severus d'y être intégré, grâce à l'appui de Lucius et malgré la reluctance de Slughorn). Ils avaient même partagé leurs ambitions et leurs objectifs pour l'avenir.

Lucius avait terminé Poudlard mais ils avaient continué de correspondre. Il n'y avait rien de très explicite dans leurs missives pour qui ne connaissait pas le code de lecture sur lequel ils s'étaient entendus pour déchiffrer les phrases toujours faites de circonvolutions, de sous-entendus et de métaphores tels qu'ont toujours eu coutume de le faire les Vert et Argent. Cela avait entrepris de cimenter leurs liens. Et si Severus savait que son ami adhérait toujours aux idéaux du Lord, il savait aussi que l'homme n'était pas si mauvais que ça. Abraxas lui avait seulement bien fait apprendre sa leçon. Le doyen de la famille avait « étonnamment » trouvé la mort par le fait de la dragoncelle, peu après la fin des études de Lucius. Severus savait que son ami n'y était pas étranger mais n'avait rien dit quand le plus âgé lui avait demandé où se procurer éventuellement les germes de la maladie, difficilement curable à l'époque. La haine envers son paternel, profonde et incrustée dans la chair du blond, hantait encore Lucius. Le Maître des Potions en avait parfaitement conscience, les raids du Lord servant à assouvir ce besoin de revanche de façon plus satisfaisante que la mort trop douce à son goût qu'il lui avait préparé pour éviter tout soupçon. Du moins jusqu'à ce que le blond ne devienne père à son tour. Son comportement avait changé, même si le masque du blond restait toujours neutre, mais Severus, qui le connaissait bien, l'avait remarqué.

Il avait pourtant craint que le schéma ne se reproduise avec la naissance de Draco du fait du mariage arrangé de Lucius avec Narcissa Black. Néanmoins, s'il ne s'agissait pas d'amour, le respect et la douceur – dans le cadre privé – de la jeune femme avait permis à Malfoy de se stabiliser et, sans doute, même si le sujet ne serait probablement jamais abordé, de changer la vision de Lucius sur les méthodes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pour préserver sa famille. Jamais Severus n'avait vu un sourire ni une affection si sincère chez Lucius que le jour de la venue au monde de Draco. L'attachement à son enfant était réel mais l'éducation rigide qu'il avait reçu avait laissé des traces indélébiles et, pour manifester son affection, Lucius ne savait que faire appel à l'argent et à l'instillation des mêmes principes qu'il avait lui-même reçu. Les maléfices et les doloris en moins. Ceux-là, il les réservait aux elfes de maison pour décharger le trop plein de fureur aveugle qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler. Et peut-être aussi, même s'il n'en avait pas la preuve, à quelques moldus imprudents. Mais Lucius avait des exigences et des attentes écrasantes pour un enfant. Il exigeait le meilleur de Draco, dans tous les domaines, en privé comme en public, et le garçon s'échinait à combler les désirs de son père dans l'espoir d'une marque de reconnaissance et de fierté. C'était comme un cercle vicieux que le Maître du domaine Malfoy n'arrivait pas à briser malgré le soutien silencieux de Narcissa.

Etant le parrain de Draco, Severus tentait, dans la limite du raisonnable et avec le souci de préserver son amitié avec Lucius, de détacher le garçon de l'influence de son père et de lui permettre de formuler ses propres opinions mais l'adoration que portait Draco à son géniteur n'apportait pas beaucoup d'eau à son moulin alors il se contentait d'être présent pour le jeune garçon et d'être suffisamment proche de lui, en cas de besoin. En attendant qu'il mûrisse un peu. Et même s'il regrettait le caractère égoïste et imbu de sa personne de son filleul, dû à un excès de jouets et de caprices satisfaits, il savait bien que celui-ci était différent de Lucius. Le caractère aimant de Narcissa était nettement présent dans celui du fils même si ce dernier s'ingéniait à copier du mieux qu'il le pouvait son père. Changer les opinions de Lucius n'était pas envisageable, Severus avait beau être son ami, il y avait des sujets qu'il ne pouvait se permettre d'aborder sans compromettre le statut quo de leur relation.

Il arriva dans les cachots sans vraiment y prêter attention, se saisit de son sac et s'élança vers la cheminée. Aussitôt arrivé à destination, il constata avec satisfaction que les elfes de maison avait bien fait leur travail et même si la place restait triste, sombre et meublée chichement, elle était aussi propre que possible et semblait habitée, ce qui était bien l'objectif du Maître des potions. Il ne s'attarda pas et repartit immédiatement pour Prince Manor. Une fois arrivé, il lança le sortilège de déviation des communications qui lui laisserait la tranquillité qu'il avait désiré le reste de l'année, tout en lui assurant que personne ne pénétrerait chez lui sans son accord. Ceci fait, il se dirigea vers la sortie de la pièce d'accueil, copie de celle de l'Impasse du Tisseur, afin d'aller déposer rapidement ses affaires dans sa chambre et se recueillir enfin dans sa pièce favorite : son laboratoire. Il entra avec précaution et fut satisfait de voir que ses instructions avaient été suivies à la lettre.

Les elfes de maison avait fait en sorte d'entretenir la pièce pour qu'il la retrouve dans l'état exact où il l'avait laissé, conformément à ses instructions. Des bocaux vides et des fioles transparentes avaient été nettoyées et laissées à disposition ainsi que des chaudrons de toute forme, taille et matière qui avaient été récurés et laissés prêts à l'emploi. Il jeta un œil à l'horloge au dessus de son bureau et fut satisfait de voir que son emploi du temps était respecté. Il lui restait deux heures avant le repas, il aurait le temps de ranger ses papiers, de préparer sa session de recherche et de répondre à son courrier. Severus Snape était un homme organisé, il faisait tout avec minutie et n'aimait pas l'imprévisibilité. Même si ses années d'espion lui avait appris à s'adapter et à improviser, cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il aimait ça. Le moindre changement à son planning le rendait irritable et il détestait devoir s'interrompre au cours d'une tâche à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une absolue nécessité et gare à qui osait le déranger sans motif valable.

Il mit de l'ordre dans sa paperasserie, séparant ce qui nécessitait son attention immédiate de ce qui pouvait attendre avant de faire de même pour ses courriers et ses notes. Une fois que tout fut prêt, il entama son travail. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une heure pour en terminer avec sa correspondance et préparer les envois de ses instructions. D'une part à son conseiller financier de Gringotts, d'autre part à son Magico-juriste et enfin à ses serpentards. Il avait conclu une convention avec les gobelins et contre un accord de confidentialité et de fidélité, il les avait chargé de s'occuper de la rentabilité de sa voûte et de ses affaires, moyennant un pourcentage de rétribution pour les créatures. Il avait simplement spécifié qu'ils soient en rapport étroits avec son conseiller juridique sorcier pour que les disponibilités nécessaires à la prospérité de ses affaires soient adéquates sans qu'il ait à intervenir. Les échanges avec son conseiller se limitaient à être informés de ses avoirs et de leur répartition ainsi qu'à donner ses perspectives en matière d'investissement pour que son conseiller puisse mettre à disposition les fonds nécessaires en réorganisant le solde des liquidités disponibles.

A sa grande satisfaction. Le côté financier n'avait rien d'attirant à ses yeux.

Severus Snape avait plus d'un secret mais l'un d'entre eux était qu'il était l'heureux créateur, et unique bénéficiaire, de l'une des rares entreprises industrielles du monde magique. Mise à part les sociétés de balais et de confiseries, la plupart des besoins du monde sorcier étaient relayés par l'artisanat, la population n'étant pas suffisamment élevée pour développer un besoin de production de masse. Sauf quelques exceptions dont celle de Severus qui, bien entendu, concernait les potions. A la mort de son grand-père, il avait été mis face à des responsabilités qu'il ne se sentait pas du tout en état d'assumer. Et pour lesquelles il n'avait pas été formé. Les papiers à remplir, les décisions à prendre et le soutien, intéressé mais amical tout de même, de Lucius pour l'obliger à prendre les affaires en main, l'avait contraint à sortir de son apathie morbide.

C'était il y a cinq ans maintenant.

Depuis le décès de Lily et du Lord, Severus n'avait fait que se renfermer sur lui-même. Il ne s'occupait que de ses cours, de ses serpents et de ses recherches privées en potions pour obtenir sa Maîtrise en Potions. Il était aigri et surtout, malheureux. Encore plus que lorsque Lily avait cessé toutes relations avec lui à la fin de leur cinquième année car il n'y avait même plus l'espoir de se réconcilier. Encore plus que le jour où l'annonce de ses noces avec James Potter étaient parues dans le journal alors qu'il avait encore espéré pouvoir lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait, même en sachant qu'il n'y aurait pas réciprocité. Plus encore que lorsque le Seigneur avait déclaré qu'ils étaient, avec leur nouveau-né, la cible de la prophétie car il pensait encore pouvoir la sauver. Il s'était retrouvé seul avec seulement ses regrets et le poids de ses pêchés. De sa responsabilité.

Même la défense de Dumbledore auprès du Magenmagot lui avait semblé bien amère après Son décès. Il aurait presque voulu rester à Azkaban pour se punir de ses erreurs qui lui avait coûté la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimé et celle à qui il avait failli. Deux mois dans les geôles putrides de la prison sorcière ne lui avaient pas semblé suffisant. Lucius avait profité de l'occasion du décès du vieil Horatius Prince pour l'aider à faire le tri sur les propriétés à restaurer, celles à vendre, l'état de ses biens et de ses fonds tout en gardant une discrétion absolue. Il avait été forcé, plus ou moins habilement il devait l'admettre, de cesser de s'apitoyer sur lui-même et de commencer à revivre. Lucius avait été d'un soutien discret mais indéfectible. Il l'avait aidé à organiser ses affaires avec les gobelins, à suggérer l'orientation à y donner et même à utiliser l'affection de son propre fils pour forcer Severus à se reprendre en main.

Depuis lors, Severus s'était converti, tant bien que mal, en homme d'affaires. Sa maîtrise avait été obtenue voici presque 8 ans, un an après la mort de Lily, et depuis lors, son temps libre ainsi dégagé fut consacré d'abord au deuil de Lily et à son infini remord avant d'être mis à contribution pour faire prospérer son entreprise, plus si petite que ça. Et il devait s'absenter parfois de Poudlard pour cela. Le Directeur avait été suspicieux, notamment par le fait que son protégé gardait des contacts étroits avec un Mangemort avéré (même si officiellement innocenté par le Ministère) mais Severus avait prétexté vouloir user de cette amitié pour permettre de « sauver » Draco ainsi que pour envisager le retour éventuel du Seigneur des ténèbres et de ses activités d'espion. Cela avait réglé la question. Ainsi, les vacances ou les absences de Severus étaient liées officiellement soient aux séances de tutorat de Draco soient à la recherche de plantes ou d'ingrédients rares grâce à la bonne excuse de ses activités de Maître des potions même si le Directeur ne pouvait se douter du cadre dans lequel s'exerçait désormais ses expériences.

Severus se rappelait avec un certain amusement la façon dont Lucius avait, par inadvertance bien entendu, laissé trainer quelques papiers concernant les statuts légaux et les subterfuges de droit utilisables pour fonder sa société. Lucius était plutôt obstiné une fois qu'il avait une idée dans la tête et son tact s'en ressentait. Mais c'était encore une manière pour le blond de montrer son souci sincère pour son ami. Une relation étrange alors que les deux protagonistes n'avaient jamais évoqués les tenants de leurs amitiés. Il y avait une sorte de compréhension mutuelle, de respect tacite malgré les problèmes sous-jacents. Lucius doutait probablement de la fidélité de Severus aux idéaux du Lord et Severus n'ignorait pas que la fidélité de Lucius au même Lord était principalement due à son père même s'il sympathisait réellement à la Cause. « Un Malfoy n'a pas de maître » avait une fois avoué de façon sibylline le blond lorsqu'il l'avait interrogé subtilement sur la profondeur de son allégeance à la fin de la guerre. Il n'avait pas poursuivi le sujet. C'était une discussion qu'il valait mieux éviter dans l'intérêt de l'équilibre fragile de leur amitié.

Il avait suivi les « suggestions » de son ami. L'idée en elle-même était brillante, il fallait l'avouer. L'une des règles fondamentales à connaître sur le système juridique et administratif du monde sorcier était que l'enchevêtrement des lois, règlements, directives et autres textes législatifs était tel que même les plus pointus magico-juristes s'y perdaient aisément. Il n'y avait pas de classement et il n'était pas rare de trouver des lois se contredisant ou paraphrasant ce que disait une autre. De même, les textes n'étaient pas mis à jour et de très vieux édits continuaient à rester valables et tout à fait légaux bien qu'oubliés au lieu d'être actualisés ou abrogés. Dont le statut de l'Occultus Nomen Registrater. Il s'agissait d'une très vieille convention, peu usitée et quasiment oubliée, datant du temps de Merlin lui-même. Il suffisait simplement de procéder à une requête d'inscription auprès du registre pour enregistrer un pseudonyme faisant office d'alias et conférant un total anonymat à son porteur et un statut juridique protecteur unique respectant une confidentialité magique absolue et inviolable, même vis-à-vis du Ministère sur le bénéficiaire réel car les mécanismes ayant présidés à sa mise en place avaient été oubliés depuis longtemps. Il disposait donc d'une personnalité juridique comme tout citoyen lambda à l'exception des droits d'élection et de représentation et avait même eu la possibilité d'ouvrir une voûte à son nom d'emprunt auprès de Gringotts.

C'est ainsi que la société « Praestes & Potions » était née.

Pourquoi ne pas vendre les potions de sa composition sous son propre nom ? Tout simplement à cause des préjugés du monde sorcier. Bien qu'étant le plus jeune Maître des Potions enregistrés depuis les trois cents dernières années, son statut d'ex-mangemort repenti faisait tâche dans le tableau même si sa contribution en tant qu'espion avait sauvé des milliers de vies. Les sorciers étaient hypocrites, quand on savait que la plupart de la population avait été trop lâche pour participer à l'effort de guerre ou à s'impliquer même a minima mais toujours prête à dénigrer et jeter en pâture ceux qui avaient eu l'honnêteté de se dévoiler. Il n'avait pas 17 ans quand il avait été marqué, il n'était même pas un adulte légalement parlant ! Et il avait payé pour ses erreurs un tribut très lourd à porter avec une culpabilité qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir un jour effacer. Alors il était devenu Andreas Praestes et quelque part, c'était sa revanche personnelle sur ces gens qui se croyaient meilleurs que lui.

Il avait décidé d'acheter un entrepôt dans la région de l'Aberdeenshire, au nord-est de l'Ecosse. Plus précisément près du site de Dunottar Castle dont un des bâtiment, richement agrémenté de divers et variés sorts repousse-moldus, protection de sang, défense runique, cercle arithmancien, constituait l'une des "petites" propriétés de la famille Prince dont Severus était l'heureux héritier et qu'il avait décidé de conserver. Heureux car l'édifice, Prince Cottage, et ses jardins, étaient incartables et soumis à une version modifiée du sortilège du fidelitas dont le Gardien du Secret n'était autre que lui-même. Également, il avait l'avantage de pouvoir bénéficier de la technologie moldue grâce à la proximité de Stonehaven à seulement deux miles [2] du château. La plupart des sorciers avaient seulement retenu que les équipements magiques et moldus ne se mêlaient pas harmonieusement mais en réalité, la coexistence des deux était possible tant que les deux se mélangeaient pas. Par exemple, ensorceler une radio moldue fonctionnant à l'électricité pour changer automatiquement de canal en fonction des heures rendait l'objet déficient ou le détruisait mais si vous vous contentiez de simplement exercer ses fonctions, il n'y avait aucun danger à le laisser en environnement magique, aucune interférence entre les deux ne se produisant. C'était une question d'énergie uniquement. Il y avait conflit entre électricité et magie.

Or, Severus avait une large préférence pour l'éclairage moldu plutôt que les bougies traditionnelles ou les éclairages par sortilèges qui étaient limités tant en efficacité que dans la durée et devaient être renouvelés régulièrement. Sans compter toutes les merveilles moldues qu'il utilisait dans son laboratoire : microscopes, centrifugeuses, distillateurs… etc. Toutes les communications et visites transitant par l'Impasse du Tisseur, cela permettait de conserver l'avantage de sa location secrète tout en ne dévoilant pas précisément les lieux et obligeant le communicant ou le visiteur à se faire connaître et autoriser par Severus avant d'accéder à la propriété sous peine de se faire refouler. Ainsi, le Maître des Potions était certain d'avoir la paix et de ne pas être gêné par des visites inopportunes. Désolé Albus.

Il avait recruté, par l'intermédiaire de son avoué, une équipe de fins brasseurs et potionnistes [3]. Les critères de sélection avaient été drastiques. Il voulait pouvoir se reposer sur des personnes compétentes et dignes de confiance. Chaque employé était soumis à une clause de confidentialité qui fonctionnait comme une sorte de serment inviolable sorcier, empêchant la divulgation d'information que ce soit consciemment ou non. L'espionnage n'était pas rare dans le domaine des potions et Severus ne tenait pas à divulguer le contenu de formules dûment brevetées. Il avait déjà dû laisser la composition du Veritaserum en libre accès pour le Ministère à la fin de la guerre pour le jugement des Mangemorts de même que celle de la potion Tue-loup même s'il s'agissait de son projet de Maîtrise au Ministère car Albus avait considéré que c'était une action démontrant au Magenmagot sa volonté de participer à la protection du monde magique. Sans lui en parler avant. Parce que c'était « pour le plus grand bien ».

Merlin qu'il avait détesté cela !

C'est aussi pour cela qu'il avait laissé Albus dans le noir concernant son héritage. Mais maintenant, il pouvait dire qu'il était fier de ce qu'il avait accompli et il avait envie de le partager avec Albus parce que l'adolescent mal-aimé en lui avait le secret espoir de recevoir l'approbation de son mentor. Sa stratégie actuelle était simple mais ingénieuse. Il était le seul à s'occuper de la création et mise au point des nouvelles potions avant d'en confier le brassage à son équipe sous la supervision d'une cellule de qualité dont la composition tournait régulièrement, le contrôleur devenant le contrôlé et vice versa afin de garantir une vigilance constante. Il était hors de question de mettre sur le marché une production de moindre qualité. Sa réputation reposait là-dessus et c'est pour cela que sa marchandise se vendait bien et à des prix plus élevés que la normale. Il s'était également adjoint les services d'un Maître en Charmes et Sortilèges et d'une Maîtresse en Transfiguration pour les besoins complémentaires à l'absorption des potions requises pour la plupart en médicomagie afin d'établir un protocole complet d'administration.

Il échangeait avec ceux-ci toujours sous le sceau de la confidentialité sur les possibilités, les variations et les calculs nécessaires à la création ou à l'adaptation des sorts existants par courriers ou par réunion tous les trois mois par un glamour qui protégeait son identité à l'intérieur des locaux de Gringotts. Il n'y avait pas mieux que les gobelins lorsqu'il s'agissait de protéger les secrets. Moyennant une petite commission, évidemment. Il procédait anonymement au prélèvement régulier d'échantillons sur le travail des membres du personnel qu'il testait et déterminait ainsi le montant des primes à attribuer à ses employés ainsi qu'à une reconnaissance officielle et publique au sein de l'entreprise pour récompenser et encourager les efforts. Il accueillait avec attention toute suggestion ou idée et y répondait personnellement voir associait le nom de l'employé au développement d'une nouvelle potion en intégrant un intéressement au bénéfice. Et si un employé développait seul une nouvelle potion (ce qui n'était pas encore arrivé), il s'assurerait au préalable qu'il n'y avait aucun rapport avec les potions de l'entreprise ou ses propres projets et autoriserait le dépôt de brevet en nom propre.

Inutile de dire que les candidatures affluaient plus vite que les postes ne se libéraient.

Depuis la création de la société, en plus des potions connues et améliorées (Pimentine, potion contre les rhumatismes, potion contre les migraines, potions de régénération cutanée…), trois nouvelles potions en médicomagie avaient été brevetées et commercialisées ainsi que d'autres plus… « populaires » à vue nettement plus marketing et lucratives (potions de coloration capillaire, d'accélération de pousse de cheveux, de soins du visage, anti-rides…), idéales pour asseoir les liquidités nécessaires aux recherches médicomagiques approfondies. Sainte Mangouste comptait parmi les principaux clients en plus des apothicaireries traditionnelles mais Lucius avait conseillé l'exportation à l'International et les potions de Praestes se vendaient depuis un an dans toute l'Europe. Et Severus avait décidé de mettre en place pour septembre un système de vente par correspondance pour les particuliers avec émission d'un catalogue par hibou et cheminette pour les produits ne nécessitant pas un suivi médicomagique mais il prévoyait, à terme, de proposer les services d'une équipe de médicomages, avec l'appui de Ste Mangouste, pour des interventions à domicile.

Avec ces méthodes progressistes et lucratives, le personnel était extrêmement loyal et fidèle à Severus même si celui-ci ne se présenterait jamais face à eux sans glamour. Si ses cornichons d'élèves savaient qu'il pouvait pratiquer une stratégie d'encouragements positifs, ils penseraient que Severus étaient sous Imperium ou quelque chose d'approchant. Le Maître des Potions n'était pourtant pas, contrairement à la croyance populaire, avare de compliments avec ses élèves, même ceux hors de Serpentard, mais il lui fallait hélas admettre que l'occasion était rare et qu'il le faisait savoir discrètement. Les cerveaux de poix chiches de ses élèves ne prenaient en compte que son discours abrupt et son regard froid sans chercher à comprendre les raisons de sa colère et à y remédier. Alors, oui, il était la chauve-souris des cachots mais il préférait sacrifier au bien-être des étudiants et à l'art délicat des potions un quelconque souci sur l'avis qu'on portait sur lui.

Il n'était donc pas étonnant que le nombre d'Optimal en potions soient si peu élevés car il ne tolérerait jamais autre chose que l'excellence. Et il espérait aussi permettre un accroissement des vocations de Maître des Potions qui avait énormément décru au cours du dernier siècle, le parcours étant difficile et, il fallait l'avouer, coûteux. C'est pour cela que Severus avait fondé, sous le nom de Praestes, une Bourse pour les apprentissages et avec une recommandation de sa part (en tant qu'Andreas Praestes bien sûr) pour ceux qui voulaient s'engager dans cette voie. La Bourse comprenait le financement de l'apprentissage, sous réserve d'aller jusqu'à son terme (sinon, le remboursement intégral était dû immédiatement) et avec des tests réguliers pour vérifier le maintien du sérieux de l'apprenti, la prise en charge des frais d'hébergement ainsi qu'une allocation mensuelle pour la nourriture et les vêtements. Ce qui rendait encore plus importante son activité en tant qu'Andreas Praestes car le prestige de sa recommandation était proportionnel à son succès. Pour l'instant, six candidats s'étaient présentés. Ce qui était encourageant mais encore insuffisant.

A l'instar des médicaments moldus, les sorciers avaient un métabolisme capable de muter et de développer des résistances ou des addictions aux potions. Elles devaient donc être régulièrement améliorées et corrigées pour prendre en compte l'évolution de leurs effets. Sauf que ce n'était pas à portée de tout le monde et que le nombre de personnes compétentes allaient décroissantes depuis une centaine d'années. En dehors de Severus, la Grande Bretagne comptait six Maître des Potions dont trois avaient plus de quatre vingt ans et le plus jeune, excepté lui-même, avait plus de cinquante ans. Pire encore, seulement deux (dont lui-même) pratiquement réellement. Les autres vivaient des rentrées engendrées par leurs brevets développés dans leurs jeunes années et se contentaient d'améliorer leurs propres formules et de monnayer des apprentissages coûteux basés sur une sélectivité nulle afin de conforter leur propre prestige tandis que leurs soi-disant apprentis flânaient toute la journée en se vantant de leur statut sans jamais approcher le moindre chaudron.

Ces apprentissages bidons ne débouchaient généralement sur aucune validation par la Ligue International des Maîtres Potionnistes car les tests ne comportaient pas qu'un simple brassage mais un test complet pour vérifier que le candidat possédait une véritable compréhension des ingrédients, magiques ou non et de leurs interactions. Évidemment, cela impliquait une connaissance approfondie des formules, originales et modifiées, ainsi que des recherches menées sur ceux-ci afin de pouvoir répondre aux standards de la Ligue selon un questionnaire non modifié depuis près de cinq cents ans malgré sa réactualisation avec l'évolution des données. Le secret en était jalousement gardé et tout candidat devait prêté un vœu inviolable de ne jamais en révéler le contenu de quelque façon que ce soit. Severus était parfaitement conscient des lacunes dans son domaine et voulait prévenir la pénurie qui s'annonçait imminente.

Devenir Maître des Potions était réellement un chemin ardu et expliquait le faible nombre de Maîtrise détenues même si le public ou les différents Ministères au niveau mondial n'en avaient pas conscience (ou fermait simplement les yeux dessus). Le savoir risquait de se perdre à défaut de réussir la transmission et hélas, les Maîtres eux-mêmes avaient leur part de responsabilité dans le problème qui s'annonçait. Severus, lui, espérait trouver parmi ses élèves un futur apprenti mais les quelque uns qu'il avait approché par le biais de la Bourse Praestes avaient presque tous décliné poliment, préférant la carrière rapide et gratifiante de Brasseur ou de Potionniste au long chemin ingrat et sans garantie de succès de Maître des Potions. C'en était décourageant.

Il avait quelques espoirs vis-à-vis de Draco qui avait un instinct naturel et un intérêt qui, il l'espérait, ne s'amenuiserait pas avec le temps. Ou qui ne serait pas contrecarré par les ambitions que Lucius plaçaient dans son fils unique. Les six candidats sponsorisés par Praestes étaient conscients de la hardiesse du chemin à parcourir mais ils étaient motivés et pour l'instant, aucun ne lui avait fait défaut ni échoués aux tests. La seule exigence requise par la Bourse était de maintenir des efforts constants dans leur apprentissage, validés par leur Maîtres respectifs (à l'étranger le plus souvent, hélas) et de travailler pour les entreprises Praestes pendant au moins trois ans avec brevets intégrés à l'entreprise. Ce qui était plutôt une faveur quand on débutait en tant que Maître des Potions pour se faire un nom. Il avait déjà commencé à proposer aux plus avancés des apprentis des sujets possibles d'expérimentation. C'était en discussion mais il comptait bien voir ses efforts donnés leurs fruits. Et s'il en tirait un bénéfice au passage…

Il n'était pas le directeur de Serpentard pour rien, tout de même.

Lorsqu'il leva de nouveau son nez sur l'horloge, il se rendit compte qu'il avait largement dépassé l'heure du repas. Il appela l'un des elfes de maison, cadeau de son héritage, pour qu'il lui apporte un sandwich. Deux heures plus tard, il sortit de son bureau, satisfait de son travail et se dirigea vers ses appartements. Prince Cottage était plus une maison de campagne qu'autre chose selon les critères familiaux des Prince mais cela convenait tout à fait à Severus. La demeure était largement plus grande que l'Impasse du Tisseur et plus confortable mais comparée à Malfoy Manor, c'était tout au plus une maison bourgeoise. Le rez-de-chaussée comprenait une entrée ouvrant sur un large hall d'accueil et menant au salon, à un boudoir accoté d'une salle de bain privée ainsi qu'aux cuisines, à la salle de réception qui se prolongeait d'une véranda cosy abritant un jardin intérieur et une fontaine. Un escalier en solide bois de chêne verni menait aux étages.

Le premier étage se composait essentiellement de quatre chambres – dont la sienne – disposant chacune d'une salle de bain personnelle, ainsi que d'un bureau, et un autre boudoir. Enfin, le dernier étage était consacré à la salle de musique (inutilisée), aux quartiers des invités et à une salle de jeu (utilisée uniquement par Draco le peu de fois où il était venu). Le grenier abritait les espaces pour le personnel de maison tandis que tout le soubassement était dédié à son laboratoire, à son bureau privé et comprenait une chambre rituelle qu'il n'utilisait pas. Mais la chose dont Severus était le plus fier était sans doute l'aménagement de la bibliothèque. Il avait collecté dans chacune des demeures ancestrales qu'il avait vendue et dans les autres propriétés des Prince des ouvrages uniques et précieux, collectionnés avec soin pendant des siècles par sa famille.

La bibliothèque en elle-même s'étalait sur trois étages, du rez-de-chaussée au second étage dans un amas de trois panneaux de murs entiers parsemés de livres dans leurs étagères de merisier surplombées d'escaliers et d'échelles coulissantes. Le tout surmonté d'une magnifique verrière en coupole, soutenue par des piliers de bois verni et une structure en fer forgé ouvragée de motifs ornementaux croisés classiques, s'étendant du plafond au dernier panneau de mur et permettant au jour d'illuminer naturellement l'endroit4. Severus avait passé beaucoup de temps au départ pour organiser le lieu. Grâce à la magie bien entendu sinon, il en aurait eu pour plusieurs années à répertorier et classifier l'ensemble. Il y avait encore beaucoup d'espace vide mais il prenait le temps de chercher des volumes rares et de compléter les collections existantes. Il pensait léguer le tout à Poudlard en cas de décès.

Il se dirigea vers le premier étage et entra dans sa chambre. Contrairement aux rumeurs persistantes, le sombre Maître des cachots appréciait la luminosité et le grand air, même s'il avait rarement l'opportunité d'en profiter hormis pendant son footing et ses exercices physiques matinaux, c'est pour cela que sa chambre arborait une large baie vitrée avec vue directe sur les jardins depuis son balcon. Il remercia intérieurement l'elfe de maison en remarquant un set de bain et son pyjama à sa disposition sur le rebord du lit. Avant de s'endormir, il se consacra à ses exercices d'occlumencie, faisant le tri sur sa journée ainsi que sur le programme du lendemain. Il irait du côté Moldu de Londres. Il avait repéré, voici plusieurs semaines, un ouvrage dans une librairie, sur Marylebone High Street, qui portait de puissants sorts repousse-moldus. Le livre était ancien mais son contenu réel avait posé quelques soucis pour se révéler sans attirer l'attention des moldus ou du Ministère. Il avait fallu identifier les charmes de protection utilisés et cela n'avait pas été sans peine avant de trouver leurs contre-sorts sans désactiver les actions anti-moldus pour ne pas alerter immédiatement les agents du Ministère car, au mieux, l'œuvre aurait été confisquée et rangée au fin fond d'un tiroir poussiéreux en attendant une analyse qui ne viendrait probablement jamais ou, au pire, détruit purement et simplement.

Severus n'était pas sans savoir que bon nombre de livres et de savoir sorcier pouvaient se trouver perdus au fur et à mesure de la fin de lignées sorcières anciennes qui se trouvaient sans héritier magique, leurs possessions donnant lieu alors, dans le meilleur des cas, à des ventes publiques en cas de dettes non recouvrées ou, dans le cas le plus fréquent, à un gel des coffres chez Gringotts en attendant une reconnaissance ultérieure d'un quelconque descendant, privant le monde magique de contenus sans aucun doute fort intéressants et précieux. Egalement, il arrivait que les générations donnent parfois lieu à de longues successions de cracmols qui ainsi finissaient par oublier leurs origines sorcières, obligés de se mêler aux moldus à cause du manque d'opportunités d'emploi dans le monde magique et revendant parfois de véritables trésors pour quelques livres sterling.

Il avait demandé au vendeur de la librairie de lui mettre l'ouvrage convoité de côté, moyennant finances, afin de prendre le temps de s'assurer de son authenticité auprès des services du registre de généalogie littéraire du Ministère, recensant tous les ouvrages publiés depuis les débuts de l'édition sorcière (bien avant celle inventée par les moldues). Et il n'avait pas été déçu. Il avait failli s'autoriser un sourire de triomphe en ressortant de la boutique. Il avait mis la main sur une œuvre oubliée de Paracelsus : « Magie Transfigurative appliquée aux potions régénératrices : essais comparés ». Un trésor. Les moldus ne pouvaient lire que d'obscures incantations ésotériques sans valeur et autres aberrations du même genre mais le véritable contenu était autrement plus intéressant. Après avoir levé les sorts de protection, il avait pu feuilleter en détail le tome rédigé à la plume et, malgré les tournures de phrases pompeuses et le style empesé du sorcier du 16ème siècle, il avait aussitôt pu considérer tout l'intérêt de l'ouvrage.

Paracelsus était plus connu pour ses théories en astronomie et en alchimie que pour ses capacités dans les autres domaines de la magie mais ce livre, écrit à la fin de sa vie et éditée en une poignée d'exemplaires, recensait bon nombre d'incantations et de théories magiques dont la plupart étaient soit oubliées soit discréditées ce qui en faisait une mine d'information précieuse. En des temps où les sorciers n'étaient pas effrayés par l'ombre de leur propre magie en leur donnant des qualificatifs absurdes les répartissant du côté du Bien ou du Mal. Magies du sang, incantations de modification des essences magiques, magie antique et oubliée et tout un savoir interdit par la peur et l'obscurantisme d'une poignée de bigots.

Et parfaitement adapté à son nouveau projet de recherche.

Il y avait des sorts pour lesquels la médicomagie traditionnelle et les potions existantes étaient mises en échec. On pouvait réparer un bras cassé dans la majorité des cas, sauf sortilèges dont on n'avait pas le contre-sort. Ça n'avait pas d'importance et au besoin, un peu de Poussos, un sortilège de paramétrage d'action de la potion et le tour était joué mais il existait des parties du squelette qui ne pouvaient pas être aussi facilement soignées. Notamment concernant la chirurgie faciale. L'ouïe par exemple, reposait sur le tympan mais aussi sur les os de l'étrier, du marteau et de l'enclume. Sans compter le fragile conduit cartilagineux du pavillon. Lorsque ces os ou cartilages étaient endommagés, il n'y avait hélas que peu de choses à faire à part mettre en place un appareil auditif magique de remplacement ou au mieux, une prothèse extrêmement coûteuse mais tout cela entrainait toujours bon nombre de complications dues au déséquilibre ressenti dans le noyau magique qui tentait de compenser ce déséquilibre interne au niveau physique. Il en était de même pour les cartilages du nez, de la thyroïde, des bronches ou encore des disques intervertébraux de la colonne vertébrale pour ne citer que ceux-là.

Pour les nerfs et les muscles, la question était encore plus complexe même si on avait de bons remèdes, avec l'essence de Dictame notamment, mais au delà de certains types de dégâts, on se retrouvait parfois démuni et il arrivait que l'amputation soit la solution, quand elle était possible du moins. On connaissait mal la physiologie et on répugnait à « ouvrir » un patient. Beaucoup de sorciers étaient d'ailleurs révoltés par les pratiques moldues, pourtant parfois très efficaces. Le cerveau était un domaine à part que l'on touchait relativement peu. Les dommages psycho-pathologiques étaient confiés à des maîtres médicomages en légilimancie et occlumencie dûment enregistrés au Ministère tandis que les problèmes physiques étaient difficilement solubles. Toucher au cerveau influait directement sur la magie et on ne savait pas exactement pourquoi. Certaines interventions directes et sans magie pouvaient sembler être un succès au premier abord avant que le patient décède quelques jours plus tard. C'est pour cela qu'intervenir était le dernier recours et rendait les chances de survie minimes en cas de blessures graves. Le monde sorcier était en retard sur le monde moldu de ce côté-là. C'est pour cela qu'en dehors de la magie protégeant natu_rellement cette partie sensible du corps, tout les arbitres et joueurs de Quidditch devaient porter un sortilège de protection crânienne obligatoire.

La problématique d'intervention était centrée sur l'identification par les formules des potions de la reproduction et du développement des éléments manquants ou endommagés sans impacter la structure adjacente. L'idée que souhaitait développer Severus était simple : créer une potion capable de reproduire le cartilage ou l'os atteint, d'identifier précisément les parties touchées et de cibler l'action par un sort de reconstruction. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire et il manquait de données et d'idées pour contourner les effets malheureux des interactions qui aboutissaient souvent à des résultats très hasardeux pour ne pas dire désastreux avec des excroissances disgracieuses ou une fragilisation de la structure dans son intégralité. Mais le livre qu'il allait chercher le lendemain allait peut-être lui ouvrir la voie sur de nouvelles pistes de réflexion. L'été s'annonçait, une nouvelle fois encore, chargé par ses différentes tâches : le tutorat de Draco, les potions pour l'infirmerie, la gestion de ses affaires, ses propres recherches, la supervision de son équipe, les réunions, la correspondance avec ses serpents… Auxquelles s'ajouteraient, une fois la venue de la nouvelle année scolaire : les cours de Poudlard, les retenues, les devoirs à corriger, les examens à préparer, les devoirs de Directeur de Maison… Severus Snape était décidément un homme occupé.

Et cela lui convenait tout à fait.

Cela lui évitait de plier sous la culpabilité et les remords et de faire face à ses mauvais choix. Il s'était laissé entraîner par son amertume de la perte de son amie et amour d'enfance, de sa colère envers les Maraudeurs et le laxisme en matière de sanction vis-à-vis de leurs "plaisanteries" (l'épisode de la Cabane Hurlante était encore très frais dans ses cauchemars) et les promesses si alléchantes et si fausses du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il se rappelait encore avoir demandé à Horace Slughorn une lettre de recommandation pour son apprentissage en Maîtrise de Potions mais il n'avait pas les relations ni les moyens d'être suffisamment intéressant aux yeux du professeur (qui ne l'avait accepté dans son club que grâce à Lucius) et celui-ci l'avait encouragé à tenter sa chance par son « propre talent ». Même Albus n'avait pas jugé utile d'intercéder en sa faveur, invoquant le fait qu'il n'était pas lui-même Potionniste et n'avait pas d'influence dans ce domaine. Mensonges. D'autres avaient eu la si précieuse lettre sans même en avoir fait la demande. Ils étaient riches, influents ou... non serpentard.

Il en voulait encore au Directeur quelque part car, à l'époque, son avenir lui apparaissait vraiment très sombre. Quelles perspectives s'offraient à lui ? Il pouvait travailler en tant que brasseur ou potionniste probablement mais il n'aurait certainement plus l'opportunité de briguer une Maîtrise dans ce cas. Il voulait créer, apprendre plus sur la magie et ses différentes applications dans le domaine des potions mais sans soutien, il ne pourrait compter que sur son propre mérite et encore là, il n'avait pas les moyens de payer son apprentissage. De plus, il y avait eu la rupture des liens avec Lily à la fin de cette année-là et, quand il était rentré à l'Impasse du Tisseur pour voir sa mère, la seule personne qui lui redonnait espoir, il avait appris par son père, passablement éméché comme à son habitude, qu'elle était décédée trois semaines auparavant. Il ne l'avait pas contacté, avait-il dit, parce qu'il n'en voyait pas l'utilité et qu'il ne voulait pas utiliser ces « trucs d'anormaux » que sont les hiboux. Suivant son instinct, il avait foncé chez Lily. Elle avait refusé de le voir, de l'écouter, toujours fâchée contre lui. Il avait été refroidi par ce rejet au moment où il en avait le plus besoin. Il avait pris le Magicobus et s'était enfui au Chemin de Traverse, bouleversé. Sans savoir vers qui se tourner, il avait envoyé un hibou à Lucius qui l'avait accueilli au Manoir où Abraxas agonisait déjà dans une ailé séparée. Il avait été décidé de l'héberger cet été et ce, jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité.

Lucius l'avait abordé sans précaution particulière à y repenser. Il savait dans quoi il s'engageait, il ne pouvait le nier mais lui, tout ce qu'il avait vu c'était la possibilité de se faire sponsoriser dès sa sixième année à distance et de pouvoir compter sur une entrée directe auprès de son tuteur dès la fin de ses études. La possibilité de réaliser son rêve, de devenir quelqu'un. Pas seulement Severus Snape, le garçon efflanqué et laid. Le souffre-douleur des Maraudeurs. Il voulait devenir Maître des Potions. Il voulait le respect. Il le désirait tellement. Il s'était laissé aveuglé. Il avait signé un contrat magique de sponsoring tout à fait standard a priori. Il devait juste compléter avec succès son apprentissage, obtenir sa Maîtrise et s'engager à travailler pour son sponsor pendant au moins cinq ans avec prise d'effet immédiate. Rien de bien méchant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était à l'époque un être fascinant, charismatique. C'était un privilège que d'être invité à ses réunions et d'écouter ce formidable orateur parler des changements qu'il fallait apporter dans la société sorcière, de sa volonté de forcer le changement après des siècles d'inertie et de rendre le pouvoir à ceux qui le méritait.

La Marque n'était qu'une preuve de son engagement à vouloir changer le monde sorcier avec le Lord. Et c'était aussi une forme de justice contre tous ceux qui n'avaient rien vu en lui, qui l'avait dénigré et moqué tout au long de ses années. Il était un sang-mêlé mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même avait reconnu ses qualités. Il le jugeait à sa juste valeur et cela l'avait flatté de se voir porter un tel intérêt avec si peu à faire en retour. Rien qui l'impliquait vraiment dans la guerre. Ses camarades de chambrée eux-mêmes avaient commencé à le considérer autrement. Il n'était plus seul, il avait des amis et on lui parlait, lui demandait son avis. Ça lui avait permis de ne pas trop repenser à la mort de sa mère et au rejet de Lily, même s'il l'aimait autant qu'il lui en voulait désormais. Son implication en tant que mangemort avait été insidieuse et avait servie d'exutoire à ses sentiments confus à Poudlard. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait alors seulement requis d'être informé de ses progrès pour commencer et il avait été fier de pouvoir présenter une avancée rapide dans son apprentissage.

Le Maître ne lui demandait rien d'autre, le laissant terminer sa scolarité à Poudlard et l'encourageant, lui, à donner le meilleur pour devenir rapidement détenteur du titre si rare et si prisé de Maître des Potions. Et, au sortir de ses études et malgré la mort de son père (mort stupidement en se cognant la tête parce qu'il était tombé de sa chaise pour cause d'ivresse… il s'était fait une joie de le laisser enterrer dans la fosse communale), il n'était pas retourné à l'Impasse du Tisseur même s'il avait conservé la maison. Le Lord lui avait trouvé une chambre au Chemin de Traverse, à deux pas de chez son Maître d'Apprentissage. Même si la chambre était minuscule et démunie, elle était équipée d'un petit laboratoire personnel fourni par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et d'ingrédients spécialement livrés à domicile pour lui, chaque semaine. C'était vraiment plus que ce que Severus avait jamais osé espérer. Sans oublier que son apprentissage était intégralement financé et qu'une allocation mensuelle lui était versée pour couvrir ses autres frais.

Severus avait vraiment eu une période d'aveugle abandon à la Cause. Il participait aux réunions et le charisme du Maître était vraiment impressionnant tout comme son éloquence. Severus s'y était laissé prendre. Lui aussi avait voulu faire changer les choses, confronté lui-même aux injustices d'une société qui gaspillait les talents et rabaissait certains membres de sa population. Le Lord voulait, disait-il, que l'on tienne compte des sang-purs car ils étaient les fondateurs de leur société, les loups-garous, eux, étaient des créatures magiques craintes alors qu'ils avaient eux aussi des droits en tant qu'espèce. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait réinstaller la magie noire dans ses véritables fonctions et lui redonner ses lettres de noblesse. C'était un projet séduisant et les accusations émises contre le mouvement étaient liées à la désinformation du Ministère et à l'exagération de la presse. Et les moldus avaient leurs torts et ils étaient un danger pour eux, on ne pouvait le nier. C'était leur société qui était en péril, il fallait la protéger contre l'inaction des autorités. Tout ça lui paraissait alors parfaitement sensé.

Il était vraiment naïf.

Au début de son apprentissage, alors qu'il était encore à Poudlard, il n'avait eu qu'à apprendre les propriétés de tout les différents ingrédients, communs ou rares, et leurs interactions, usages courants ou rares, effets et contre-effets. Un travail de longue haleine, fastidieux et souvent rébarbatif mais indispensable avant d'envisager la seconde étape dès sa sortie d'école. Dès ce moment, on lui avait demandé de « s'exercer un peu » et de considérer la possibilité d'améliorer quelques potions existantes, notamment des potions de soin ce qui lui était bénéfique puisqu'il faisait sa formation médicale à Ste Mangouste à ce moment-là et qu'il pouvait ainsi valider une partie de son stage de cette manière. Sans compter que tout lui était fourni gracieusement quelque soit les ingrédients dont il avait besoin. Ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses après tout pour montrer sa reconnaissance. Il n'y avait pas vu d'inconvénient. Puis, ça avait été l'escalade. Rapide, si rapide. Potions défensives puis, de plus en plus, offensives. Mais comment dire non ? Les discours enjôleurs avaient laissés place aux Doloris et autres sorts dont il ressortait plus mort que vif. C'était une motivation suffisante pour accepter.

L'illusion avait cessé de produire son effet. Il n'était plus l'élève courtisé, il était un esclave qui s'était volontairement laissé enchaîner.

Il se souvenait avoir épluché avec frénésie les journaux à la recherche des résultats de ses créations. Son Maître d'apprentissage n'avait pas été d'un grand appui, étant lui-même sous la contrainte du Lord qui menaçait sa famille et qui l'avait par ailleurs obligé à accepter cet apprenti pour qui il n'avait que de la pitié au mieux ou bien du mépris. Même après la chute du Lord, son Maître n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de le soutenir lors de l'examen de la Ligue des potionnistes, ayant aussitôt déménagé à la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait été payé mais n'avait pas l'intention d'être associé à un Mangemort mais cela, au final, n'avait pas compté pour Severus. C'est à peine s'il avait vraiment eu de contacts avec son mentor en réalité. Son apprentissage s'était largement déroulé dans l'autonomie, son Maître lui apportant simplement ses notes personnelles et des directives pour le guider. Non, ce qui l'avait véritablement marqué, plus que la chose hideuse inscrite sur son bras, c'était quand il avait compris l'ampleur de sa bêtise.

Quand on lui avait demandé de participer aux raids.

Il avait remercié tous les Dieux de ses facultés en Occlumencie cette première nuit. Il se rappelait encore aujourd'hui des visages des malheureux qu'il avait dû voir mourir sous sa baguette. Ils hantaient encore ses cauchemars. Il était rentré dans sa petite chambre qu'il avait désormais en horreur (il avait refusé de rester chez Lucius malgré ses propositions répétées quand son ami l'avait vu tombé en dépression, se sentant probablement coupable), refusant de se laisser aller tant qu'il n'aurait pas refermé la porte de son modeste logement. Aussitôt qu'elle s'était refermée, il avait vomi tripes et boyaux, tremblant sans pouvoir se contrôler. Il s'était traîné jusqu'au lit avant de s'effondrer, épuisé physiquement et moralement. Il aurait voulu rester caché dans son lit la journée suivante et toute la vie même si possible mais il avait fallu se lever, aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Il avait rejoint le laboratoire mis à sa disposition pour travailler sur les futures potions à préparer pour le Lord. Il avait trouvé un étrange réconfort mêlé de culpabilité à se perdre ainsi dans le travail, la concentration nécessaire à son brassage et à ses recherches l'obligeant à mettre de côté les souvenirs de la nuit passée.

Néanmoins, une fois de nouveau seul, il s'était à nouveau effondré. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait partager avec personne, pas même Lucius alors que Narcissa était de nouveau enceinte et que sa santé était encore fragile due aux multiples fausse-couches qu'elle avait supporté. Il était seul, face à face avec lui-même. Il aurait voulu que sa mère soit là et qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras. Mais elle était morte et il savait qu'il n'aurait pu supporter la déception dans son regard. Il aurait presque accueilli avec joie son ivrogne de père si ça avait pu lui apporter la compagnie dont il avait désespérément besoin si celui-ci n'était pas mort. Il s'était efforcé de ne pas penser à Lily. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Lily savait toujours quoi dire, quoi faire quand il n'allait pas bien. Il avait trouvé encore plus cruelle que jamais son absence. Il avait cherché à s'excuser après l'incident à la fin de leur cinquième année au moins une bonne centaine de fois mais elle avait refusé de l'écouter.

Elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne supportait plus son intérêt pour la magie noire, ses relations qui le menaient sur une voie dangereuse et qu'elle pensait qu'il valait mieux prendre un peu de distance. Elle ne lui avait plus jamais reparlé après ça et l'avait évité soigneusement à Poudlard, même après l'incident de la Cabane Hurlante en sixième année. Il avait pensé que c'était temporaire comme elle l'avait laissé entendre et il avait respecté son choix. Il avait ses propres amis désormais et ses propres projets et ambitions. L'avenir n'était pas si sombre et il était persuadé qu'elle ne laisserait pas tomber leur amitié. Qu'il lui fallait seulement un peu de temps et qu'elle comprendrait qu'il faisait tout ça pour elle, pour être à la hauteur de ce qu'elle méritait. Pour lui offrir un avenir meilleur. Et puis elle avait commencé à fréquenter Potter en septième année et il n'avait pas compris. Pas voulu comprendre. Le seul contact qu'il avait eu d'elle après ça avait été un hibou avec un paquet dans lequel elle lui avait rendu chacun des cadeaux qu'il lui avait fait l'été suivant la fin de leur scolarité. Et là, il lui en avait vraiment voulu et s'était laissé emporter par la rancœur. Sang-de-bourbe. Au lieu de regretter, il avait décidé qu'elle l'avait bien mérité, qu'elle l'avait cherché.

Imbécile. C'est elle qui avait raison.

Mais c'était plus facile d'être en colère que de gérer la douleur de son cœur brisé.

Et seul, dans sa chambre, dans l'odeur flottante de sa propre pestilence, il avait ressenti que c'était vraiment fini. Il avait réalisé pleinement tout cela. Pas de retour en arrière. Personne vers qui se tourner. Il était seul. Et puis, il était si confus. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il n'avait pas les moyens d'échapper au Seigneur des Ténèbres. La marque sur son bras avait pris alors toute sa signification. Il était prisonnier de son choix. Il avait peur d'aller trouver Dumbledore. Il était perdu. Et puis, quelques raids plus tard, il avait fait son choix. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre et il se moquait de tout, de lui, du reste. Il était prêt à assumer ses actes, à aller à Azkaban et recevoir le Baiser du Détraqueur plutôt que de remplir la tâche assignée ce soir-là. Il s'était retrouvé devant une petite maison d'un banal quartier moldu de la banlieue londonienne. Il faisait nuit. Il devait ramener la tête du père, un né-de-moldu et de sa femme moldue avant le lever du jour.

Pour s'assurer que le travail serait fait, le Lord avait demandé à Avery de l'accompagner, histoire qu'il puisse « s'amuser » avec la petite fille du couple. Il n'avait pas pu reculer. Il avait fait vite, et court. La petite s'était recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce et il avait regardé son compagnon mangemort avancer vers elle avec un sourire sadique. Il n'osait imaginer les idées perverses qui lui traversaient la tête. Viol ? Démembrement ? L'écorchement à vif ? Lui casser les os un par un ? L'imagination perverse d'Avery était réputée « fertile », hélas. Elle n'avait pas plus de quatre, peut-être cinq ans. Elle serrait une peluche rose contre elle, un pouce dans la bouche et les yeux pleins de larmes. Elle avait les cheveux roux. Comme Lily. Si petite, si fragile. Sans défense.

La suite, il ne s'en souvenait pas très bien. Il avait stupéfixé le mangemort avant de saisir l'enfant évanouie et avait transplané aux frontières de Poudlard. Arrêté par le franchissement des barrières, il avait tempêté, supplié, hurlé jusqu'à ce que le Directeur vienne à sa rencontre, baguette à la main. Il lui avait tout raconté, n'avait pas cherché à diminuer ses fautes, il avait dit qu'il était prêt à tout mais qu'il fallait sauver l'enfant dont il venait de tuer les parents. Ainsi avait commencé sa « carrière » d'espion. C'était la seule voie de la rédemption l'avait convaincu Albus pour alléger le fardeau placé sur ses trop jeunes épaules. Dumbledore l'avait accompagné dans la maison où il avait laissé Avery et les cadavres. Il avait jeté un charme de mémoire puissant dans lequel il altérait juste la partie concernant l'enfant qu'Avery se souviendrait avoir laissé échapper par inadvertance à cause de son trop plein de confiance, si léger que la vérité serait indécelable, même pour Voldemort. Avery avait été puni sévèrement et Severus avait été « récompensé », c'est à dire qu'il avait pu repartir sans avoir été soumis au Doloris.

C'était sa seconde chance.

Après cela, il avait travaillé dur après pour glaner tout les renseignements qu'il fallait, pour faire intervenir l'Ordre ou les Aurors avant les massacres mais il y en avait toujours tant qu'il ne pouvait prévenir sans risquer sa couverture. Il prenait des nouvelles de l'enfant dont il avait tué les parents, aussi. Il n'avait pas essayé de la revoir mais s'était assuré que les parents qui l'avaient recueillie s'occupaient bien d'elle. Il ne pouvait affronter les yeux de la fillette. Il avait sauvé d'autres enfants, quelques adultes parfois, autant qu'il pouvait le faire sans éveiller les soupçons. En faisant mine de vouloir s'amuser en privé. Il leur faisait avaler une potion qui simulait leurs morts et créait des leurres de corps disloqués ou martyrisés grâce à des sorts d'illusion. Par nécessité. Il n'avait jamais été si motivé et s'épuisait à la tâche pour maintenir ses engagements entre Dumbledore et Voldemort tout en continuant à travailler à Sainte Mangouste la journée. Le Directeur lui avait donné une possibilité de croire qu'il ne faisait pas tout ça pour rien, qu'il faisait quelque chose de bien, qu'il aidait vraiment à racheter ses fautes.

Bien entendu, il avait dû supporter le regard méprisant et même dégoûtés de ses anciens camarades dans les réunions en petit comité restreint de l'Ordre du Phoenix et leurs murmures : « c'était évident qu'il allait mal tourner », « Espion ? Tu parles ! Je suis sûr qu'il ramène des informations à Vous-Savez-Qui ! », « Et Dumbledore lui fait vraiment confiance ? Moi, je vais le surveiller de près en tout cas ! », « Pour moi, Mangemort un jour, Mangemort toujours ». Il ne s'en défendait pas. Après tout, c'était mérité. Il avait demandé comme une faveur à limiter les entrevues avec l'Ordre au strict nécessaire et à rendre compte directement au Directeur qui lui avait accordé sa requête. Pour éviter tout soupçon, c'était plus facile ainsi selon le vieil homme. Pour Severus, c'était surtout pour éviter de croiser le regard de Lily et ce qu'il pensait être sa sentence sans appel. Etant donné qu'il était dans les bonnes grâces du Lord, il avait accueilli avec un stoïcisme triomphant l'ordre de celui-ci d'espionner Dumbledore après des semaines de sous-entendus et de suggestions auprès du Seigneur mais aussi de ses camarades mangemorts.

Le Lord avait pris cela pour une manifestation de son enthousiasme et de son zèle qui l'avait conforté dans son choix de soutenir l'obscur petit étudiant de Poudlard. Il exultait d'avoir son futur propre Maître des Potions, si dévoué à sa cause. Tellement dévoué à s'en épuiser. La journée était consacrée à son apprentissage à Ste Mangouste, le soir aux potions requises par le Lord, la nuit aux rencontres avec l'Ordre/Dumbledore et/ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le peu de temps libre qu'il avait, à créer des antidotes aux potions qu'il avait lui-même inventées. Il ne dormait presque plus et ne mangeait quasiment pas. Il ne voyait personne et restreignait ses relations sociales au minimum. Comparé à aujourd'hui, il pouvait dire qu'il avait fait d'énormes progrès. Il était passé d'ermite à asocial, c'était une grande évolution, quoiqu'on en dise.

C'est l'épuisement qui l'avait empêché de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait le soir où il avait entendu Trelawney. Il aurait dû demander au Directeur s'il pouvait transmettre cette information ou même de modifier ce qu'il avait entendu mais il n'avait même pas imaginé que le Lord prendrait cela au sérieux. Lui avait toujours considéré la divination comme une matière dépourvue d'intérêt et, encore plus, de considération. Qu'en plus, le Directeur fasse passer l'entretien dans une taverne plutôt qu'à Poudlard était symbolique de la considération pour cette matière, si tant est qu'on puisse considérer cela comme une matière. Il avait amené cela comme quelque chose d'anecdotique. Sauf que le Lord avait pris cela très au sérieux. Cela avait même propulsé Severus au sein du Cercle Intérieur. Mais à quel prix. Il avait mis Lily en danger. Même s'il ne l'avait pas tout de suite compris. Son allégeance en tant que Mangemort avait tout gâché.

Et puis, les Potter, Lily, étaient partis se cacher avec leur bambin nouveau-né. Severus, lui, avait décidé d'user de la faveur du Lord pour demander à ce que la vie de Lily soit épargnée en disant vouloir se venger d'elle pour l'avoir humilié publiquement à Poudlard. Mais ça n'avait pas marché et Lily, sa Lily, avait été tué. Tout ce qu'il avait pu tenter, essayer, manœuvrer… ça n'avait servi à rien. Même si il y avait du ressentiment entre lui et Lily, il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer, même quand elle avait délibérément refusé de lui parler dans les réunions de l'Ordre où il avait pris son courage à deux mains pour tenter de renouer des liens même s'il lui fallait alors subir les harangues de Potter et de sa clique. Il avait compris qu'elle avait définitvement coupé tout lien avec lui, ou du moins pour le moment, espérait-il. Alors il l'avait juste observé. Il avait contemplé discrètement son ventre s'arrondir d'un enfant qui ne serait jamais sien, le cœur serré. Et la dernière graine d'espoir s'était envolé loin de lui tandis qu'il contemplait ses yeux morts avant qu'ils ne viennent chercher son corps pour l'emmener loin de lui. Quand tout le monde faisait la fête.

Sordide.

Il avait juste regardé son visage tourné vers le petit lit d'enfant à présent vide. Et il avait juste pensé que, même morte, elle refusait encore de le regarder lui. Il avait pensé qu'il avait failli, comme toujours, une fois de trop. Il était resté là un long moment, n'osant pas la toucher, pas même pour clore ses merveilleux yeux qui ne seraient plus jamais pleins de joie ou de rire. Plus jamais pleins de vie. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer. Comment l'aurait-il pu alors qu'il était celui responsable de son décès. Dans cette petite chambre d'enfant où elle avait donné sa vie pour sauver celle de son enfant. La vie qu'elle estimait plus importante que la sienne, son sacrifice notablement exposé dans les motifs compliqués et intriqués à l'envers de la moquette partiellement brûlée. Albus était finalement venu le chercher au matin avec une équipe du Ministère pour enlever les corps. Le Directeur lui avait alors expliqué que le sacrifice des Potter allait faire gagner du temps à la société sorcière pour préparer son retour et que lui, Severus, devait rester en vie. Pour reprendre ses activités d'espion quand le temps viendrait. Pour honorer la mémoire de Lily. Il avait signifié son accord. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre? Il avait été embauché en tant que professeur et Directeur de la Maison Serpentard pour la rentrée précédente, il y avait deux mois à peine et le Directeur avait promis de s'engager pour lui auprès du Magenmagot. Mais il s'en fichait. Ça n'avait plus d'importance. Et les deux mois passés à Azkaban n'avaient servi qu'à lui faire comprendre la dramatique véracité de Son départ. Le retour à la vie civile, au train-train des cours avait été cruel à supporter. Le Premier Noël, aussi. Plus que les regards de biais de ses collègues ou des élèves, ou encore les murmures dans la rue et sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Elle était partie et tout le reste n'avait pas d'importance.

Il y avait eu un tel vide. Même si Lily l'avait évité dans les réunions de l'Ordre, même si elle ne lui avait jamais pardonné, même s'il n'avait jamais pu lui avouer qu'il l'aimait… rien ne l'avait préparé à cette douleur, lancinante et entêtante, qui lui avait serré la poitrine à l'en étouffer. Il n'arrêtait pas de se rappeler, encore et encore, ce qu'il avait contemplé parmi les derniers lambeaux de la maisonnée. Son corps gisant juste là, sa peau pâle et ses yeux sans éclat. La maison était à moitié effondrée mise à part la chambre d'enfant curieusement intacte parmi les décombres où il avait grimpé pour la rejoindre. Il en avait compris la raison en voyant les runes tracées sur le sol, sous la moquette, avec son sang. Lily avait toujours été une étudiante douée en Sortilèges mais elle avait aussi pris le virus de coupler son domaine favori avec les autres domaines de la magie pour atteindre l'objectif qu'elle s'était fixée.

L'objectif, dans les ruines de Godric's Hollow, était clair : la protection de son enfant à n'importe quel prix. Même celui de son sang, de sa vie. C'était sans doute égoïste et particulièrement malsain mais il avait immédiatement haï l'enfant pour le sacrifice que sa mère avait fait pour lui. S'il n'avait pas été là, il n'y aurait pas eu de prophétie. S'il n'avait pas existé, Lily aurait peut-être pu être épargnée. Et peut-être qu'elle aurait fini par lui pardonner. Peut-être qu'elle aurait fini par redevenir au moins son amie. Avec le temps, ils se seraient retrouvés et même s'ils ne pourraient jamais plus être aussi proches qu'avant, ils auraient établis de nouveaux liens. Il s'était accroché à cet espoir bien naïf pendant si longtemps que de constater que cela n'arriverait jamais l'avait détruit. Lily n'était plus. Son corps ne contenait plus de vie. Mais son mioche avait survécu.

Et on célébrait le grand triomphe d'un moutard qui portait encore des couches sans rendre hommage à Lily. Albus avait encouragé cette version et Severus ne l'avait pas contredit parce que cela aurait fait tâche de dire que le Grand Miracle avait eu lieu avec l'aide d'un rituel de magie interdite. Cela aurait sali la mémoire de Lily et puis, le fait qu'on n'ait pas retrouvé de corps laissait à penser que le Lord pourrait revenir. Pas de corps, pas de mort. Et en tant que défaiseur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il était à parier, en cas de retour, que celui-ci s'en prendrait au responsable de sa défaite. Ce ne serait que justice. Mais en même temps… ce serait comme si Lily était morte pour rien. Après tout, elle avait donné sa vie pour sauver celle de son fils. Il était tiraillé entre la volonté de faire payer le moufflet et le désir de respecter le choix de Lily. Alors il avait fait un nouveau compromis : il n'avait rien dit sur le sacrifice de Lily – qu'on laisse aux sorciers suffisamment stupides pour croire cette fable et se fabriquer leur héros – et en contrepartie, il prendrait le relais de Lily. Protéger le garçon, c'était comme prolonger la vie de Lily. En conservant la seule trace qui restait sur terre de son passage. Mais lui n'oublierait pas et malgré sa promesse, il ne pardonnerait jamais à celui qui lui avait pris Lily.

Le fils de Potter avait causé sa mort et il se chargerait de lui rappeler.

* * *

><p>[1] Je sais que l'écart est plus important que cela puisque, par déduction, il devrait y avoir 6 ans de différence mais on va dire que je fais cette petite entorse pour le bien de l'histoire.<p>

[2] 1 kilomètre = 0.6241 mile donc deux miles équivalent à environ 1km24.

[3] Ici, nous appellerons « Brasseurs » ceux qui ont obtenu un Optimal à leurs ASPICS et « Potionnistes » ceux ayant obtenu un agrément du Ministère sous forme de Licence (en deux ans) de Potionniste, sorte d'alternative à la Maîtrise autorisant le brassage et l'étude des potions qualifiées de « sensibles » et une connaissance approfondie des sorts et ingrédients rares et réglementés en potions.

[4] Désolée, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'imaginer ma bibliothèque idéale.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà!<strong>

La rencontre se fera au prochain chapitre, promis.

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus mais en même temps, le chapitre (coupé en deux, je le rappelle) est très long...

**Merci pour vos encouragements et critiques constructives.**

A dans deux semaines!


	4. Les ennuis commencent

Bonjour!

Voilà! Une fois de plus, je suis à la bourg pour la trad mais bon, je vais m'attacher à publier plus régulièrement côté français (environ toute les deux semaines) et quand la trad sera prête (pas encore pour tout de suite...) pour les anglais pour ne pas priver les uns par rapport aux autres.

Comme toujours, je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos rewiews et vos remarques qui m'aident à améliorer l'histoire. Je sais que certains d'entre vous sont un peu déconcertés par certains aspects "techniques" de l'histoire mais j'ai bien l'intention d'agrémenter cette histoire sur des bases plausibles et il faut bien les caler quelque part pour expliquer certaines choses ensuite... L'histoire du monde sorcier et la politique seront aussi part de cette fanfic, et oui, ça m'a bien intéressé d'imaginer les détails laissés en plan par Rowling (ouais, toujours pas à moi...) et d'inventer ou de remodeler les choses à ma sauce... Ne m'en voulez pas mais je ne supprimerais pas ces passages car ils feront aussi avancer l'histoire plus tard.

**Trève de blabla et bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

**Les ennuis commencent**

* * *

><p>Après une matinée consacrée à la préparation de ses travaux en laboratoire, quelques expériences mineures de tests sur le travail de ses employés et un bon repas, il travailla pendant l'après-midi sur le restockage des potions pour l'infirmerie de Poudlard avant de se décider à sortir. Il s'habilla à la mode moldue – l'un des avantages à avoir été éduqué comme un moldu était de savoir comment ne pas paraître ridicule au contraire de bien des sorciers – et transplana dans une allée sans issue (Circus Mews) peu fréquentée de Londres. Il se dirigea d'un bon pas vers Marylebone Road, passant devant St Marylebone Parish Church avant de bifurquer dans la rue recherchée, marchant d'un bon pas dans son complet noir, muni de son attaché-case, inaperçu au milieu des passants. Une fois l'ouvrage précieux récupéré et soigneusement protégé dans sa mallette, il choisit de se promener un peu et de rejoindre le Chaudron Baveur à pied.<p>

Il avait besoin de quelques ingrédients et pour une fois, il n'avait pas envie de passer commande par hibou. Il aimait choisir lui-même les plantes, plumes et autres éléments pour s'assurer de leur qualité, voire se laisser aller à quelques achats supplémentaires, sous le coup d'une impulsion ou grâce à la livraison inattendue d'ingrédients rares et précieux. Il continua sur Thayer Street puis James Street (Merlin qu'il détestait cette rue) et ce, jusqu'à Oxford Street pour rejoindre ensuite le métro londonien à la station de Bond Street. Il paya son ticket, bénissant tous les Dieux que la rame soit quasiment vide, lui évitant les nuisances de la cohue humaine grouillante des citadins londoniens. Il s'arrêta à Westminster pour descendre le long des berges de la Tamise sur Millbank et plus spécifiquement dans les Victoria Tower Gardens et sa fameuse Aiguille de Cléopâtre.

Le temps était loin d'être au beau ce qui expliquait qu'il n'y ait quasiment personne en cette fin de journée, lui permettant de jouir de la vue et du paysage avant de retourner s'enfermer dans son laboratoire. Il se l'accordait rarement alors il souhaitait en profiter, météo ou pas. Son attention fut soudainement attirée par un curieux spectacle. Plus tard, il en viendrait longtemps à osciller entre se féliciter pour sa présence en ces lieux et s'en vouloir pour n'avoir pas choisi de passer par le Chaudron Baveur sans s'arrêter comme il en avait d'abord eu l'intention avant de se laisser tenter par cette petite ballade. Le temps tournant à l'orage et peu de gens étant de sortie ce jour-là, le Maître des Potions fut étonné de voir un petit garçon de six peut-être sept ans, aux vêtements passablement loqueteux (les enfants sont vraiment peu soigneux de nos jours pensa t'il) et surtout seul, alors que le soir tombait, penché sur la rambarde de pierre au bord du fleuve. Il s'arrêta dans sa marche sans trop savoir pourquoi, intrigué. Il avait toujours écouté son instinct et là, ledit instinct lui disait de prêter attention à cette vision. Il vit l'enfant déposer des lunettes, manifestement recollées plusieurs fois avec du scotch, bien à plat sous le banc à côté de lui.

Curieux.

Il vit l'enfant s'avancer et jeter un coup d'œil prudent autour de lui. De là où il était, il ne pouvait voir Severus. S'étant assuré que personne ne le regardait, l'enfant enjamba avec précaution la barrière de sécurité et, après juste un instant, sans que le professeur puisse réagir, il sauta simplement à l'eau. Stupéfait pendant une poignée de secondes, le Maître des potions n'y réfléchit pas plus et, lâchant sa précieuse valise, courut jusqu'à l'endroit où l'enfant avait sauté, maudissant au passage la stupidité sans borne des enfants. Avait-on idée de se jeter ainsi à l'eau ? Etait-ce un défi idiot, un jeu ? Ça dépassait son entendement. Il plongea dans les eaux glaciales de la Tamise et se jeta rapidement un sort de tête-en-bulle avec sa baguette à la main. Le courant était fort et il usa d'un accio informulé pour faire venir le corps de l'enfant à lui. Dès qu'il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le corps inerte du garçon, il remonta rapidement à la surface avec un sortilège d'ascensio. Il réussit à trouver des points d'appui sur le bord pour pouvoir grimper, tirant toujours l'enfant par ses vêtements tout en cherchant à ne pas perdre sa baguette, tâche hautement ardue. Personne ne s'était arrêté pour l'aider et Severus gronda contre l'imbécillité et l'insensibilité des moldus qui préféraient passer leur chemin plutôt que de s'impliquer. Parce que, du coup, c'était lui qui avait dû s'y coller.

Et Merlin savait à quel point il détestait être mouillé.

Il allongea le garçon sur le pavé froid et utilisa ses connaissances en médicomagie pour utiliser alternativement et discrètement le Aqua Sputare et le Halitus Vitalis afin de permettre l'évacuation de l'eau avalée et faire reprendre la respiration. Finalement, c'était une bonne chose que les passants ne s'arrêtent pas car Severus auraient bien été en mal d'expliquer au Ministère ses actes de magie devant les moldus, même si un mouvement de baguette au dessus d'un corps n'était pas très spectaculaire ni révélateur. Tant que ceux-ci ne s'approcheraient pas, il était tranquille. Les Moldus ne voyaient que ce qu'ils voulaient bien voir de toute façon. Il pouvait sentir un faible pouls mais il fallut cinq interminables secondes pour que les sorts ne fassent effet et qu'il ne voit le gamin se redresser un bref instant pour cracher l'eau et insuffler de l'air.

Avant de retomber inconscient.

Parfait. Vraiment parfait, se disait Severus, irrité. Heureusement qu'il avait eu le réflexe de jeter discrètement un sort de Ne-me-remarque-pas à sa mallette en quittant la librairie sinon il aurait pu risquer de se la faire voler et il aurait vraiment perdu sa journée ! Il maudit le morveux pour l'avoir obligé à se jeter dans le fleuve. Merlin, qu'il détestait être trempé ! La Tamise n'était pas franchement une destination à la mode dans son agenda. Il récupéra discrètement sa mallette et son précieux contenu d'un accio bien ajusté avant de se demander ce qu'il devait faire du gosse. Il n'allait quand même pas devoir, en plus, le prendre en charge… Si ? Des badauds commencèrent à arriver (maintenant qu'il avait dû se débrouiller seul !) et les policiers moldus et leurs services d'urgence allaient bientôt faire leur travail. Il fallait qu'il s'échappe sans tarder sinon il en aurait pour le reste de la journée à faire sa déposition. Il commença à se relever avant que son regard ne se fige sur la figure du mioche.

Sur une partie bien précise de sa figure en fait.

Une cicatrice. En forme d'éclair. Sur le front. Impossible de se tromper et pourtant, il aurait vraiment voulu avoir tort pour une fois. Son cerveau réfléchissait à toute vitesse : il avait un Harry Potter, Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, idole du côté de la Lumière, Héros Exterminateur du Seigneur des Ténèbres… etc, seul, et manifestement atteint de la même stupidité que feu son géniteur James Potter, inconscient devant lui. Que faire ? La solution s'enfuir à toutes jambes le tentait grandement mais le vœu à Lily l'en empêchait. Déposer le gamin à l'infirmerie de Poudlard et laisser Albus s'en occuper était certainement la bonne stratégie à adopter, avec un ou deux sortilèges d'amnésie pour faire bonne mesure vis-à-vis du ministère. Sauf que le Directeur était également absent pour Merlin seul savait combien de temps, en conférence avec le Magenmagot. Et Poppy était à Sainte Mangouste pour l'été. Ne restait que lui. Certaines personnes sont nées sous une mauvaise étoile. A l'évidence, il en faisait parti. Au cas où il en aurait encore douter bien entendu.

Puis il contempla l'enfant.

Harry Potter avait huit ans, presque neuf à ce qu'il en savait, mais il le trouva soudain petit et… vulnérable. Pensée hautement détestable, soit-dit en passant. Mais bon, ce n'était sans doute qu'une apparence. Après tout, le papa avait le chic pour réussir à paraître angélique et à se faire disculper de toutes charges même quand toutes les preuves étaient contre lui. Un truc génétique sans doute mais lui, il savait à quoi s'attendre. Et il ne se laisserait pas attendrir. Il vit les policiers moldus arrivés et s'entendit répondre avec aplomb aux policiers qu'il était médecin et qu'il avait plongé pour rattraper l'enfant tombé accidentellement dans le fleuve en jouant. Ses années d'espion avaient l'avantage de lui permettre de faire face avec calme à toute situation. Et de mentir de façon convaincante. Les policiers lui donnèrent deux couvertures pour lui permettre de ne pas attraper froid et d'entourer le môme qui commençait à sérieusement claquer des dents avant de proposer de l'emmener en voiture à l'hôpital le plus proche. Cela permit de disperser la foule des curieux et d'offrir une occasion au Maître des Potions de s'éclipser avec le môme ni vu ni connu. Un des deux policiers lui amena les lunettes laissées telles que par le gamin un peu plus haut avant de le laisser monter avec le petit dans ses bras (Merlin ! Il est vraiment léger comme une plume remarqua t'il). Lorsqu'ils furent sur le point de démarrer, il lança un sortilège de confusion et, bien protégé derrière les vitres fumées, il transplana avec le garçon directement dans son salon.

Il posa les affaires qu'il tenait d'une main et de l'autre maintint le garçon contre lui avant de lancer un sort de séchage sur leurs vêtements pour le déposer ensuite sur le canapé et le recouvrir d'un édredon épais. A part quelques gémissements, le gamin ne montra aucun signe d'éveil. Il lança un charme de verrouillage sur toutes les entrées de la maison ainsi qu'un charme d'alerte silencieuse, au cas où le môme se réveillerait pendant qu'il se changerait. Ensuite, il s'autorisa à se rendre dans la salle de bain pour se doucher et prendre des vêtements propres. Revenu dans le salon, il fit contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et se résigna à attendre que le môme se réveille pour que sa journée, qui avait si bien commencé avant d'être pourrie par le moufflet, ne reprenne son cours normal lorsqu'il aurait déposé ledit moufflet chez ses relatifs.

Il décida finalement qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que la présence du Morveux-qui-avait-survécu-pour-lui-pourrir-la-vie l'empêche de respecter son emploi du temps. Il transporta le gamin toujours dans les vapes dans son bureau où il pourrait le déposer sur le sofa pendant que lui essaierait de rattraper le retard que l'interlude de la Tamise avait produit. Il entreprit de continuer à répondre à son courrier, de donner ses directives à l'usine ainsi qu'au directeur du chantier pour son agrandissement et de répondre aux notes personnelles de ses chercheurs avant d'enfin pouvoir se consacrer tranquillement à son nouvel achat. Il prit plume, encre et parchemin et se plongea dans la lecture fascinante des sorts et potions régénératrices. Il en avait pratiquement oublié l'enfant lorsqu'un mouvement attira son attention. Un bruit de toux pour être plus explicite. Jurant au nom de Merlin que décidément il n'y avait qu'un Potter pour réussir à gâcher ce qui aurait dû s'annoncer comme une journée idéale. Le caractère d'Emmerdeur-Patenté-De-Snape était manifestement génétiquement transmissible. Il se résigna à se lever pour aller s'enquérir de la santé de son indésirable invité.

Un examen rapide et ciblé lui apprit que le môme avait une bonne fièvre, que ses poumons commençaient une bonne congestion et qu'il n'avait aucune chance pour que cela passe juste avec un peu de sommeil. Donc, il allait non seulement devoir administrer le traitement adéquat mais en plus surveiller et attendre qu'il fasse effet. Ce qui signifiait qu'il allait avoir le môme sur les bras au moins jusqu'au matin à cause de l'effet de somnolence induit par les potions. Merveilleux. Il lança un sort de réchauffement sur la couverture et fit absorber les potions directement dans l'estomac du gosse, se demandant comment il allait gérer son affaire. Il allait travailler encore un peu mais il allait se coucher à un moment donné. Mettre le gamin dans une des chambres n'était pas franchement une bonne idée. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de laisser un Potter sans surveillance dans sa maison mais le prendre avec lui… Pas question.

Il se résolut à repousser le problème lorsqu'il se coucherait. Il avait l'intention pour le moment de lire son livre et de travailler dessus. Il verrait bien après. Il improviserait. Un elfe lui apporta un potage froid qu'il mangea distraitement, de nouveau plongé dans ses calculs et feuilles de note, dérangé uniquement de temps à autre par le son des expectorations du môme. Même endormi, songea t'il exaspéré, il cherchait encore de l'attention, l'empêchant de mener tranquillement ses recherches. Au bout de deux heures, il abdiqua et décida d'aller se coucher. Il dut se résigner à emmener le moufflet. Il transporta le gamin dans sa chambre et transfigura une de ses chaussettes en une couche simple où il déposa son fardeau enveloppé. Un sort de monitorage plus tard, il put enfin se coucher. En cas de réveil inopportun du gamin, il serait automatiquement alerté. Pas que cela l'enchantait vraiment mais il n'avait pas le choix, hélas.

Lors qu'il s'éveilla, il constata que le môme dormait toujours. Il jeta un charme de diagnostic qui lui apprit que la fièvre ne s'était pas dissipée, prolongeant la torpeur. Il maugréa. Il allait en plus devoir nourrir le gamin avant de lui redonner une nouvelle dose de potion. Il appela de nouveau un elfe qui apporta une potion de nutrition qu'il passa de nouveau directement dans son organisme. Pendant que l'assimilation se faisait, il alla chercher de nouvelles fioles d'anti-fièvre infantile et de décongestionnant ainsi qu'un peu de revitalisant pour requinquer le morveux au plus vite. Une fois sa tâche achevée, il chargea un elfe de l'avertir en cas de réveil et alla s'habiller puis prendre son petit-déjeuner, son journal du Monde des Potions en main. Il réfléchit au programme de la journée. Avec ce qu'il avait commencé à lire dans les textes de Paracelsus, il avait pu identifier au moins deux postulats immédiatement exploitables mais il aurait besoin de l'avis de ses consultants avant tout. Il se résolut à retourner à son bureau pour leur écrire. Il demanda à l'elfe chargé de la surveillance d'amener le garçon dans le bureau et de le recoucher dans le sofa avant de se remettre au travail. Il travailla une heure avant d'entendre un gémissement quasi-inaudible.

* * *

><p>Harry avait toujours été prompt à l'improvisation. Seulement, même à lui, il lui fallait un peu de temps pour s'adapter. Quand il s'était réveillé, il avait été désorienté et confus. Il n'avait pas ses lunettes et son environnement lui semblait étrange et absolument pas familier. Il n'avait pas bougé de prime abord, examinant les lieux à travers ses paupières mi-closes, continuant à réguler sa respiration pour faire croire qu'il était toujours assoupi. Il se décida à procéder avec logique. Il se rappelait avoir pris le bus pour aller à Londres avec l'argent de sa Tante. Il avait passé une bonne journée même s'il avait été un peu frustré. Evidemment, on ne laisse pas entrer un enfant non accompagné dans les musées ou autres lieux intéressants, il avait dû rebrousser chemin à plusieurs reprises, même en ayant de quoi payer. Mais il avait pu prendre le métro pour la première fois et ça avait été vraiment une expérience intéressante même s'il n'aimait pas trop être enfermé sous terre. Néanmoins, il avait fini par descendre à la station Queensway et était entré dans Hyde Park. Il avait été émerveillé devant les allées pour flâner, le petit lac et… toute cette verdure !<p>

A part les trajets entre la maison de ses relatifs, son école, la bibliothèque et l'épicerie où sa Tante l'envoyait parfois, Harry n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de voyager ni de visiter beaucoup d'endroits. Bien sûr, l'école avait organisé un certain nombre d'excursions mais il n'avait jamais été autorisé à y participer à cause de sa « santé fragile », l'excuse servie par sa Tante pour justifier ses absences, sa dispense aux activités sportives ou sa non-inscription aux différents clubs après l'école. La seule expérience avec laquelle il pouvait comparer l'étendue de couleurs qui s'étendait devant lui était les jardins du voisinage et plus particulièrement le petit jardin de ses relatifs. Ce qui n'avait rien à voir. Des fleurs, des parterres de fleurs et de la pelouse, des arbres à perte de vue. Il avait eu l'impression d'être en dehors de la ville, en voyage presque et ça avait été merveilleux. Il avait utilisé un peu de son argent pour acheter un sandwich à un vendeur ambulant. Il avait toujours voulu faire ça ! Ça avait été le meilleur repas qu'il eut jamais fait. Le plus complet aussi, impossible de tout manger ! Il s'était assis sur un banc et une petite tâche de poil roux s'était glissée vers lui avant de se planter à ses pieds, pas farouche pour deux sous.

Un écureuil qui le regardait avec envie en lorgnant sur son sandwich. Il avait été heureux d'avoir quelque chose à partager pour une fois. Et les douleurs dans ses côtes, ses bras ou son dos avaient semblé moins difficiles à supporter même s'il devait continuer à faire attention et à marcher lentement pour éviter de souffrir et de rouvrir les plaies. Il avait déjà dû courir pour échapper aux questions indiscrètes de l'employé de Buckingham Palace qui voulait l'emmener pour appeler ses gardiens et il s'était fait mal. Depuis, il y allait avec précaution. Finalement, il avait décidé qu'il y avait trop de foule devant le palais royal et qu'il valait mieux éviter de se faire remarquer. Ensuite, il avait continué dans les jardins de Buckingham. Ça avait été trop tentant. Il découvrait qu'il aimait les endroits paisibles et avec le temps qu'il faisait, il avait été quasiment le seul à profiter des haies et du spectacle grandiose de ce petit coin de nature. Tante Pétunia aurait détesté, avait-il pensé. Les parterres n'étaient pas très nets, la pelouse avait besoin d'être tondue, parsemée de fleurs sauvages, et les allées étaient jonchées de feuilles mortes. A lui, ça lui avait plu tout ce désordre. Le côté aseptisé du jardin des Dursley l'avait toujours irrité, et pas seulement parce que c'était lui qui s'en occupait mais parce qu'il y avait quelque chose de malsain à vouloir toujours faire ressembler son jardin à une carte postale plastifiée. Mettre la nature en cage. Il se sentait plus à l'aise dans un décor qui bougeait, respirait avec le vent et qui ne semblait pas vouloir ni pouvoir être discipliné. Où l'homme n'était qu'un invité ne faisant que passer. Juste la liberté d'être soi-même sans qu'on cherche à vous faire entrer dans un moule trop étroit où vous ne pouviez qu'étouffer.

Après, il était sorti de St James Park, passant devant le musée Churchill (où il ne pouvait entrer), et avait longé la Tamise dans les Victoria Tower Gardens. Il se sentait serein, apaisé. Le temps avait encore fraîchi et il frissonnait dans ses vêtements trop larges et trop fins pour le protéger du vent mais il était reconnaissant de ne pas avoir dû affronter la pluie. Il avait un peu mal à la gorge aussi mais ça n'avait aucune importance maintenant. Il s'était arrêté devant le petit muret surplombant le fleuve. Un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui avait confirmé qu'il n'y avait personne pour le voir. Il avait enjambé le parapet servant de garde-fou avec toute la précaution autorisée par son corps endolori. Il avait décidé de ne pas réfléchir. Sa décision était prise de toute façon. Il voulait juste garder à l'esprit cette sensation de bien-être qui l'avait accompagné toute la journée. La liberté. L'eau glacée l'avait accueillie et aspirée sans qu'il ne résiste, il avait eu le réflexe de chercher de l'air bien sûr et son corps avait naturellement paniqué à n'en pas trouver. Il savait ce que l'eau faisait, sa Tante le lui avait bien appris. Mais son esprit revivait les instants passés dans le parc et le reste ne comptait pas. C'était terminé.

Ensuite, tout était devenu noir.

Et maintenant ? Réfléchit, pensa Harry. Manifestement, il n'était pas mort. Et il n'était ni à l'hôpital ni dans les services de l'aide sociale à l'enfance à moins que ces instances soient pourvues de décors victoriens, ce qui était plutôt improbable. Donc, il était chez un particulier, vraisemblablement la personne qui l'avait sauvé de la noyade. Ce qui était plutôt suspicieux à vrai dire car un adulte sain d'esprit, même bienveillant, ne prend pas en charge un parfait inconnu, surtout un enfant, sans en référer aux autorités compétentes. Ça, ce n'était pas bon. Les paupières toujours à demi closes, il tenta de discerner le paysage au travers de la fenêtre. Il distingua la cime d'un arbre donc, il était à l'étage d'un quelconque édifice. Restait à savoir : que faire maintenant ? Il réfléchit rapidement : il lui fallait examiner l'endroit pour trouver une éventuelle porte de sortie sans se faire remarquer ou au pire, affronter le maître des lieux et savoir ce que celui-ci voulait faire de lui. Après, il improviserait. Il sentait que la personne était proche à cause des bruits de papiers et d'une sorte de crissement dessus. Trop proche pour partir discrètement. Tactique N°2 donc. Il s'agita sur le canapé et laissa échapper volontairement un léger gémissement pour lui faire savoir qu'il était réveillé.

* * *

><p>Le garçon-qui-avait-survécu-pour-le-tourmenter se réveillait. Severus se leva de son bureau et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil face au sofa. De grands yeux verts émeraude s'ouvrirent et il s'obligea à ne pas frissonner devant ce témoignage – vivant – de l'héritage de Lily. Il darda un regard sans complaisance sur le môme dont le visage se composa rapidement et qui lui rendit impassiblement son attention. Il était d'un naturel patient mais Potter Sénior avait toujours eu le don de le faire sortir de ses gonds. Il semblerait qu'il en soit de même pour le fils :<p>

- Nous allons faire simple, Mr Potter, afin de nous faire gagner à tous les deux un temps précieux. Je me moque de ce que vous faisiez seul, sans gardien, à Londres, bien que je me doute que ce soit une marque de votre tempérament de fauteur de trouble, contentez-vous donc de me donner votre adresse pour que je vous ramène immédiatement à vos relatifs et reprenne le cours ordinaire de mon existence, c'est à dire débarrassé de votre présence- Nous allons faire simple, Mr Potter, afin de nous faire gagner à tous les deux un temps précieux. Je me moque de ce que vous faisiez seul, sans gardien, à Londres, bien que je me doute que ce soit une marque de votre tempérament de fauteur de trouble, contentez-vous donc de me donner votre adresse pour que je vous ramène immédiatement à vos relatifs et reprenne le cours ordinaire de mon existence, c'est à dire débarrassé de votre présence.

Le garçon l'observa un instant avant de déclarer lentement :

- Qui êtes-vous ? Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Pourquoi devrais-je confier mon adresse à un inconnu ?

Irrité par l'arrogance sans bornes du fils-de-son-père, il rétorqua :

- Respectivement : vous n'avez pas à le savoir, idem et vous ne voulez pas me contraindre à vous y obliger, je vous assure.

Le môme sembla réfléchir un instant avant de paraître perplexe, observant le soleil de fin de matinée :

- Ai-je dormi longtemps ?

La patience de Severus acheva de se dissiper :

- Mr Potter, je ne sais pas si c'est dû à la mort par noyade des quelques neurones dont vous ont gratifié votre géniteur ou si vos capacités sont naturellement équivalentes à celles d'un véracrasse mais, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas encore compris, vous êtes en mauvaise posture et je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser un moufflet de la taille d'un Botruc me dicter ma conduite dans ma propre maison.

Il marqua une pause avant de fixer son interlocuteur dans les yeux (en réalité, un point juste au dessus) et de terminer :

- Donnez-moi votre adresse que je vous reconduise chez vous, menaça t'il, la voix sourde. Maintenant.

Le ton sembla infléchir l'insolent qui lâcha :

- 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.

Comme Severus se levait, il ajouta :

- Mais il n'y aura personne.

Se rasseyant, le Maître des Potions se contint et demanda froidement :

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que mon Oncle, ma Tante et mon cousin Dudley sont partis en vacances à l'heure qu'il est, affirma avec aplomb le garçon, le visage toujours aussi impassible (arrogant, comme son père, songea Severus).

- Et ils seraient partis sans vous ? Allez racontez vos sornettes à d'autres, Mr Potter, moqua le professeur.

- Je ne me moque pas de vous, monsieur, répliqua sérieusement l'enfant en maintenant le contact visuel. Le gamin était vraiment le portrait craché de son géniteur, pensa Severus avec dédain.

Le même irrespect pour ses aînés et pour les règles. Mais il ne se ferait pas avoir. Pas lui.

Et le gamin lui expliqua une fable selon laquelle il devait passer, à l'origine, les vacances auprès d'un de ses amis avec sa famille mais qu'il y avait eu un appel d'un proche juste avant le départ annonçant le décès d'un parent, annulant ainsi le projet initial pour se rendre aux obsèques. La famille de son ami habitant à seulement une rue, ils avaient demandé à Harry de rejoindre la maison de sa Tante. Seulement, en rentrant, il avait trouvé la maison fermée à clef. En déduisant que ses relatifs s'étaient momentanément absentés et profitant de l'argent de poche qu'on lui avait donné, il avait décidé de son propre chef d'aller faire un tour à Londres avant de revenir le soir venu, sa famille devant partir elle-même en vacances au petit matin. D'après ce que retint Severus cela signifiait que la famille de Potter n'était pas au courant de son absence et n'avait donc aucune raison de s'inquiéter et qu'il allait devoir se le coltiner. Evidemment. A tout hasard, avec un espoir vacillant qui s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans les affres du désenchantement, il demanda où les relatifs du môme passaient leurs vacances mais à part « ils font un périple en Italie du Sud » et un haussement d'épaules, il n'obtint aucune précision. Il décida quand même d'aller vérifier l'histoire du gamin. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'un Potter aurait l'air tout à fait convaincant tout en mentant…

Il ordonna au Morveux-qui-existait-pour-l'ennuyer de ne pas bouger et après mûres réflexions, pour être certain de ne pas le retrouver à vagabonder dans la maison à faire Merlin seul sait quelle bêtise, il utilisa le même sort que Poppy à l'infirmerie pour attacher le moufflet au sofa. Il transplana devant le numéro indiqué sous un sort de désillusion et dut, à son grand désespoir, reconnaître que Potter Junior n'avait pas menti. Pas de voiture. Portes, fenêtres et volets clos. Au cas où il en aurait un jour douté, il était maudit. Résigné, il interrogea un voisin pour connaître la date de retour et eut très envie de décapiter le misérable qui lui annonça que son calvaire en Potter-sitting allait durer deux semaines. Il se retint néanmoins, se contentant de le terroriser jusqu'à l'os. Il demanda tout de même, en désespoir de cause, si le pauvre homme savait où la famille du razmoquette-scotché-à-son-canapé était allée mais il n'en savait rien et le regardait avec l'envie manifeste qu'il s'en aille au plus tôt. Il devait s'en aller avant d'attirer trop l'attention. Il serra les dents et s'éloigna dans une allée sombre pour transplaner de nouveau.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire du môme ?

* * *

><p>L'homme le détestait. C'était évident. Et il le connaissait. Plus important encore : il avait bien l'intention de le renvoyer le plus vite possible chez les Dursleys. Gagner du temps. Il lui fallait du temps. Il commença par poser des questions somme toute légitimes a priori mais qui semblèrent énerver encore plus son interlocuteur. Il enchaina avec une question plus simple même si la réponse était évidente. Il avait dû dormir un long moment car il se sentait pleinement reposé, ce qui n'était pas courant et, d'après la position du soleil, on approchait de midi. La réponse, bien que sarcastique et cassante, lui permit d'apprendre plusieurs choses : L'homme ne le détestait pas, c'était bien plus profond que ça. Et sans doute en rapport avec son père, qu'il semblait avoir suffisamment connu pour le reconnaître en lui. Il ressemblait donc à son père. Cela lui fit plaisir quelque part, il avait toujours seulement pu imaginer auquel de ses deux parents il pouvait bien ressembler quand il se regardait dans le miroir étant petit. Quand il se regardait encore.<p>

L'homme avait profondément abhorré son père et donc lui, par extension. A en juger par le ton, son père avait dû faire quelque chose de grave pour que la rancune perdure au delà de sa mort. Il savait que son Oncle rejoignait Tante Marge ce matin et les Dursleys allaient y rester au moins deux semaines. Le temps de s'échapper. Et… de finir son… projet. Rien n'avait changé de ce côté-là. Il ne retournerait pas là-bas. Il lui fallait juste un motif pour que l'homme ne se doute de rien. Ça ne regardait personne. Il ne supporterait pas qu'on sache la vérité, qu'on sache à quel point il était faible de se laisser abuser. Alors il avait inventé cette histoire. L'homme connaissait peut-être ses parents mais pas lui, ce qui lui donnait un avantage. L'homme ne le crut pas tout d'abord et parut sceptique avant de se décider à aller vérifier par lui-même. Harry en aurait presque sourit. Il pourrait trouver un moyen de partir pendant ce temps-là. Sauf que l'homme avait sorti un étrange bâton de ces vêtements et l'avait fixé vers lui avant de murmurer quelque chose. Avait-il l'intention de le frapper avec ?

Par réflexe, il essaya de se lever mais ne put bouger du sofa. L'homme parut satisfait et disparut soudainement. Il fallut exactement dix bonnes secondes à Harry avant de reprendre ses esprits. L'homme avait fait de la magie. Comme lui, mais en mieux. Et plus efficace. Il était comme lui. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il ne l'avait pas conduit ailleurs. Il avait peut-être remarqué qu'il était anormal lui aussi ? Oncle Vernon parlait souvent de sa « sale engeance » mais il n'avait jamais considéré qu'il put vraiment y en avoir d'autres comme lui. Apparemment, il y avait au moins l'homme en noir et ses parents. Il se dit que, finalement, il pourrait peut-être rester un peu. Histoire d'en apprendre plus. Peu importait que l'homme ne l'aime pas, il avait l'habitude mais il pourrait peut-être l'emmener ailleurs, chez d'autres gens comme eux et… Il secoua la tête, amère. Décidément, il pensait vraiment que ça lui était passé cette manie d'espérer sans raison. Il devait garder son objectif en tête : ne pas retourner chez les Dursley. Jamais. Pour l'instant, il allait attendre le retour de l'homme et agir en fonction. Et faire abstraction de la douleur de ses côtes. L'homme avait dû le déplacer sans faire attention.

Mais au moins, il n'avait rien remarqué, c'était déjà ça de gagné.

* * *

><p>Severus était contrarié. Non. Il était au delà de ça. Il avait des projets, des études et des recherches à faire. Il avait des affaires à gérer, des potions pour l'infirmerie et des cours à préparer et il détestait les contretemps. Potter était la cause de ces contretemps. Et il allait devoir se le coltiner pendant deux longues semaines. A son retour, il lança un regard dur au gamin qui le fixait tranquillement, toujours impassible, réclamant de ses yeux le silence pour pouvoir penser. Il ne pouvait pas passer son temps à surveiller le gamin constamment, il avait autre chose à faire et le laisser aux soins des elfes était une mauvaise idée. Bien que compétent dans leur domaine, les elfes de maison avait une tendance agaçante à obéir sans questionner dès lors qu'il s'agissait de sorciers. Potter serait à même de les embobiner. Comme son père. Il fit une grimace éloquente. Non, impossible de le laisser livrer à lui-même.<p>

Mais qu'en faire ?

Il fit appel à la force de la logique : elle ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber. Il ne pouvait s'occuper du gosse donc il devait le confier à d'autres, au moins pendant la journée. Il ne pouvait laisser entrer d'autres personnes chez lui ou l'envoyer ailleurs parce que le Garçon-qui-a-survécu ne pouvait pas être vu dans le monde sorcier. Restait le monde moldu. Il y avait le village de Stonehaven et il savait, pour l'avoir lu dans le journal local, que Mrs Macfarlane, la directrice de la Arduthie Primary School, organisait des sessions d'été pour les enfants en difficulté scolaire. Il y avait peut-être là une solution. Il pouvait laisser Potter là-bas entre 9h et 15h et, le déjeuner étant pris sur place, il serait libre d'organiser son temps comme bon lui semblait sans se soucier du môme. Il y avait finalement un peu de lumière au bout du tunnel. Il dirait simplement qu'une amie avait dû s'absenter en urgence et lui avait confié son enfant pour deux semaines mais que, ayant lui-même des obligations, il ne pouvait assumer de le garder avec lui tout le temps.

Ce serait crédible. Les gens du village le connaissaient, bien qu'il passât rarement. Officiellement, pour les moldus, il habitait l'ancienne maison du gardien du château qui lui servait de résidence d'été. D'après ce qu'il avait raconté durant les rares échanges avec son voisinage, il était professeur dans une école privée et ne rentrait que pour les congés, ce qui n'était pas loin de la vérité. Comme le cottage était équipé de toutes les installations communes courantes et que le sort d'illusion ne permettait pas aux villageois et aux visiteurs de contempler autre chose qu'une petite chaumière, il n'avait jamais été ennuyé par leurs questions ni les visites, vive les sorts repousses-moldus. De toute façon, ici, les gens étaient discrets et ne se mêlaient que rarement de ce qui ne les regardait pas. Il téléphonerait demain. Non, mieux, il s'y rendrait avec le gosse, avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait le prendre immédiatement. Rasséréné d'avoir trouvé une solution, il cessa sa marche en rond et se tourna vers le gamin qui l'observait soigneusement de ses grands yeux verts. Sans s'en rendre compte, il laissa échapper :

- Les yeux de Lily…

* * *

><p>Il n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de le regarder, pressé par l'urgence de trouver une histoire plausible puis stupéfié par la magie de l'homme mais, maintenant qu'il pouvait le voir en train de marcher de long en large, pour savoir quoi faire de lui manifestement, il s'adonna à son activité favorite. Il avait déjà beaucoup d'éléments à sa disposition mais il pourrait sans doute faire mieux. Les vêtements étaient souvent un indice important de la personnalité de la personne, Harry l'avait souvent remarqué. Son attitude corporelle aussi et sa voix. Néanmoins, parfois, il arrivait que des personnes ne correspondent pas du tout au costume – social notamment – qu'elles portaient aussi il était important de prêter attention au reste. L'homme était habillé en noir. Choix personnel ou signe de deuil. Sans doute les deux, décida Harry. Habit de haute qualité donc situation aisée, conforme au décor. L'attitude corporelle de l'homme suggérait plusieurs choses : une profonde tristesse dans la façon dont il se tenait rigidement droit mais avec les épaules courbées vers l'avant, comme pliées sous le poids d'un fardeau (des regrets ?) et le pli amer de la bouche suggérait que cela ne datait pas d'hier.<p>

Il se déplaçait avec fluidité et presque avec grâce pourtant il ne semblait pas du genre sportif mais avait cependant des réflexes aiguisées, tout son corps le trahissaient. Ses yeux… A priori, il aurait dit qu'ils étaient noirs mais en y prêtant plus attention ce n'était pas vraiment ça. Plutôt bleus très foncés, comme s'ils ne voyaient jamais la lumière. Tout comme sa peau, affreusement pâle et presque cireuse. Il ne semblait pas malade cependant. Il était jeune, peut-être trente ans à son avis mais quelque chose le rendait plus ancien, comme si la vie l'avait prématurément vieillie. Des mauvaises expériences dans le passé… son père ? Les dents étaient jaunes et inégales, non adepte du dentiste et du soin de lui-même donc. Ses cheveux paraissaient graisseux mais c'était étrange d'avoir les cheveux si gras, justement alors que l'homme paraissait propre sur lui autrement. Ça lui rappelait les onguents de soin que mettait sa Tante le soir pour passer la nuit. Ça sentait très mauvais et, personnellement, il trouvait cela affreusement répugnant mais paraît-il que cela les rendait plus beaux. Il n'avait jamais vu de différence mais s'était bien gardé de le dire. Dans cette hypothèse, l'homme avait besoin de ce genre de soin probablement pour protéger ses cheveux, pour son travail certainement car si cela avait été pour ses loisirs, une simple charlotte aurait suffi. Quel genre de métier pouvait-il exercer ?

Les mains étaient grandes, avec de longs doigts fins aux ongles jaunis, habituées à travailler et à manipuler des substances qui imprègnent la peau mais qui ne semblaient pas calleuses. Un métier semi-manuel donc mais il ne voyait toujours pas lequel. Sa voix. Elle était profonde, basse et riche. C'était l'élément le plus déterminant. Une voix profonde mais sèche, veloutée mais autoritaire et habituée à être obéie sans être haussée. Et il y avait surtout de la force chez l'homme, mais cachée, dissimulée. Tout comme sa dangerosité. Elle était présente mais bien tapie. Cet homme pourtant n'était pas mauvais, Harry le sentait. Il l'avait exaspéré et il y aurait eu longtemps qu'il se serait pris une bonne raclée chez son Oncle s'il avait osé répondre ainsi – s'il avait osé répondre tout court, ou parler même – mais l'homme n'avait rien fait à part manifester sa colère et ses sentiments envers lui. Il lui avait clairement dit ce qu'il attendait de lui, l'y avait même contraint mais ne lui avait pas fait mal ni menacé de lui faire mal. Et apparemment, depuis qu'il était revenu, il cherchait une façon de se charger de lui pendant que ses relatifs seraient absents.

Soudain, l'homme s'était arrêté et tourné vers lui, semblant se perdre un moment et murmurant :

- Les yeux de Lily.

'J'ai les yeux de ma mère', pensa t'il. Sa gorge se serra. Il en avait plus appris sur ses parents en une heure avec cet inconnu qu'en huit ans chez les Dursley. Là-bas, la règle était simple : « ne pose pas de questions ». Tout ce qu'on lui avait dit c'était qu'ils étaient morts dans un accident de voiture comme les bons à rien d'ivrognes qu'ils étaient et qu'ils méritaient bien ce qui leur étaient arrivés. La seule chose qu'ils regrettaient, c'était qu'ils auraient au moins pu avoir la décence de l'emporter avec eux au lieu de leur imposer sa présence indésirable. L'homme avait connu sa mère donc mais, contrairement à son père, sa disparition semblait l'avoir affecté. Donc sa mère devait avoir été appréciée et c'est pour cela qu'il n'aimait pas le regarder dans les yeux, fixant un point juste au dessus. La différence était subtile mais bien là. Masquant son trouble, il tourna son regard vers la fenêtre, tout en laissant l'homme dans sa vision périphérique, pour surveiller ses gestes. Il avait rencontré et connu ses parents. Ça le rendait nerveux. Il avait tant de questions mais ne se sentait pas de les poser.

L'homme prit une grande inspiration.

- Très bien, Mr Potter, commença lentement Severus. Tout d'abord, puisque nous allons être obligés, du fait de votre manque de jugeote digne d'une Ciseburine, de cohabiter jusqu'au retour de vos relatifs, je suggère que nous établissions quelques règles pour que cela se passe au mieux.

La « suggestion » n'était pas du tout suggérée, songea Harry qui se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Une réponse verbale complète, Mr Potter, admonesta le Maître des Potions, exaspéré par le manque de politesse du parasite de huit ans.

- Oui, Monsieur… Monsieur ? Se hasarda à demander Harry. Il n'allait quand même pas passer deux semaines avec un inconnu quand même ? L'homme en noir examina la question un instant, avant de déclarer à contrecœur :

- Je suis le professeur Severus Snape. Vous vous adresserez à moi par les termes « Monsieur » ou « Professeur Snape », est-ce clair ? Déclara d'un ton ferme Severus.

Quelqu'un devait apprendre un minimum de manière au garçon, ne serait-ce que pour éviter qu'il prenne le chemin de son père. Si c'était encore possible, évidemment.

- Oui, professeur Snape, répondit docilement le gamin.

- Bien, reprit Severus avec satisfaction. Dès demain, je vous conduirai au village à proximité d'ici, appelé Stonehaven, où je compte vous faire inscrire aux cours d'été.

Il s'attendait à entendre des cris stridents, des hurlements qu'on ose priver Le-Petit-Prince-Potter de ses vacances et de ses jeux pour le forcer à retourner à l'école mais il n'eut pas droit à la moindre forme d'opposition, juste une écoute attentive et polie. Il fronça les sourcils mais après tout, il avait certainement suffisamment effrayé le gamin pour pouvoir espérer se faire obéir de lui. Bien, ça allait peut-être être supportable, se dit-il avant de poursuivre.

- Vous serez là-bas du lundi au vendredi, de 9h à 15h et mangerez sur place. J'attends de vous que vous vous comportiez respectueusement avec vos professeurs, que vous répondiez à leurs demandes et que vous étudiez très sérieusement sinon vous n'aimerez pas les conséquences, je vous assure.

Il se stoppa pour avoir confirmation :

- Oui, professeur.

Il continua :

- Vous mangerez à la cantine mais les elfes de maison vous prépareront votre repas que vous emporterez avec vous, est-ce clair ?

- Oui, professeur.

- Je vous emmènerai à 8h30 et viendrai vous chercher à la sortie chaque après-midi mais ne comptez pas pouvoir rôder dans la maison. Vous descendrez dans mon laboratoire avec de la lecture à faire si vous n'avez pas de devoirs à rendre. Le dîner sera servi à 19h et le petit déjeuner à 7h30. J'exige la ponctualité et il est hors de question de faire le difficile. Vous mangerez ce qui vous sera servi et il ne sera pas fait d'exception. Une fois que le dîner sera terminé, j'attends que vous alliez dans votre chambre et ne croyez pas que je ne le saurais pas si vous faites des détours. Vous pourrez uniquement voyager de votre chambre à la salle de bain entre le moment où vous regagnez votre chambre et le moment où j'irais vous chercher pour le petit-déjeuner. Compris ?

- Oui, monsieur.

- Bien. Autre chose : il est inutile de chercher à amadouer les elfes de maison, ils n'obéissent qu'à moi et ils auront des ordres stricts (une fois que j'aurais discuté avec eux, songea t'il) de même qu'il est inutile de chercher à sortir de la propriété sans moi, les barrières ne laissent entrer ou sortir personne sans mon consentement… que vous n'aurez pas, s'il fallait vous le préciser, ajouta t'il sarcastiquement.

- Non, monsieur.

- Les deux week-ends que nous passerons ensemble seront consacrés à l'étude également mais aussi à d'autres activités calmes. Il accentua le dernier mot avec emphase. Vous pourrez faire des suggestions mais je vous conseille de me demander la permission avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit.

- Oui, professeur.

- Avez-vous des questions ?

Severus espérait bien que non, il avait l'intention d'aller manger, d'aller chercher un livre pour le gamin et de le faire descendre avec lui au laboratoire jusqu'à l'heure du souper pour le conduire ensuite à sa chambre. Programme complet. Il vit le garçon perdre un peu de cette agaçante impassibilité dont il avait fait preuve jusque maintenant. Il se mordillait la lèvre et il dut se retenir de détourner les yeux devant cette mimique si familière à Lily. Il ne put s'empêcher de claquer sa langue contre son palais et de lâcher :

- Et bien ? Posez votre question !

- Est-ce que vous êtes un magicien ?

Pris par surprise, il fronça les sourcils et releva le menton pour inciter Potter à développer. Le gamin sembla comprendre et précisa :

- Vous avez fait de la magie avec votre bâton… Est-ce qu'il y en a beaucoup des gens comme nous ? Est-ce que ça s'apprend ? Qu'est-ce qu'un elfe de maison ? Quelle matière enseignez-vous ?

Il n'avait pas osé demander à propos de ses parents car le sujet semblait sensible. Mais la magie, ça, ça l'intéressait. Peut-être qu'il pourrait trouver un moyen d'utiliser plus facilement la sienne pour se protéger des Dursley. C'était une idée à creuser. Ou peut-être qu'il trouverait un moyen de rejoindre les gens comme lui et de trouver un moyen de survivre, quitte à travailler, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Mais il fallait qu'il en sache plus. Et sa seule source d'information, c'était le professeur Snape. Le programme que lui proposait le professeur semblait intéressant même s'il appréhendait un peu l'école. Il allait sans doute s'ennuyer comme d'habitude mais cette fois, il n'y avait pas de Dudley et il pourrait être honnête sur ses capacités et faire de son mieux. Et peut-être se faire des amis !

Il allait pouvoir étudier toute la journée et il avait le droit de proposer lui-même des activités juste en demandant l'autorisation. Et le professeur n'avait pas parlé de corvées à effectuer. Harry se dit qu'il ferait quand même son lit, rangerait la chambre et nettoierait après son passage dans la salle de bain. Il verrait ensuite ce qui lui serait demandé. Il allait même avoir une chambre rien qu'à lui et le professeur s'attendait à ce qu'il mange de tout sans discuter. Ça semblait franchement un peu trop beau pour être vrai mais après tout… Il attendrait de voir après les deux semaines, il trouverait bien un moyen de ne pas retourner chez les Dursleys et, en attendant, ce serait sans doute les meilleurs vacances d'été qu'il aurait jamais eu. En même temps, c'était ses premières…

* * *

><p>Un magicien ? D'autres comme eux ? Un bâton ? Misère… Non, dîtes-moi que ce n'est pas vrai. Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, le Symbole de la Lumière du monde sorcier, l'héritier d'une des dix plus importantes et anciennes fortunes sorcières de Grande Bretagne, d'un titre de Lord… etc, ne pouvait pas ne pas être au courant de sa condition ou de son histoire ? Albus avait dit que le môme avait été envoyé en sûreté dans le monde moldu, loin de l'agitation de leur propre univers et défendu par la protection du sang léguée par Lily. Mais dans la tête de Severus, cela n'empêchait pas que le gamin serait instruit sur ses origines, voire même entraîné pour le retour du Lord. De plus, en tant que Lord Potter, même mineur, il devrait normalement être proprement instruit dans ses droits et devoirs, éduqué à l'étiquette sorcière pour quand viendrait l'heure de siéger au Magenmagot. Lui n'en avait pas bénéficié car son grand-père ne l'avait pas imaginé en tant qu'héritier digne du nom des Prince et c'est seulement grâce à Lucius qu'il avait acquis les bases même s'il ne siégeait pas officiellement. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Albus devait s'être assuré de ses détails en tant que tuteur magique. A moins que le gosse ne cherche à le faire marcher mais il y avait trop de curiosité impatiente, même dans la voix policée du moufflet pour douter de sa sincérité. Ça allait être des semaines bien longues et il faudrait qu'il en parle à Albus à son retour début août.<p>

Il y avait certainement une explication.

* * *

><p>Les deux semaines passèrent relativement rapidement tout compte fait. Il avait pu déposer Potter dès le lendemain matin à l'école mais le reste du dimanche avait été long car il avait fallu expliquer le B.A-BA de la société sorcière (5 minutes et une démonstration basique à l'appui) avant de lui fourrer un livre d'histoire du monde magique entre les mains et de l'emmener à son laboratoire où il avait pu brasser le premier chaudron des potions pour l'infirmerie de Poudlard afin de pouvoir ensuite être libre pour ses recherches, calant le môme dans un fauteuil pour le surveiller du coin de l'œil pendant qu'il travaillait, un fond de Mozart sur la platine. Le gamin n'avait pas cillé tout du long. C'était étrange cette sorte de détachement mais il imaginait que le fait de se retrouver chez un inconnu, loin de sa famille adorée et obligé de se conformer à un règlement strict ne devait pas réjouir l'enfant chéri-gâté-pourri et que sa façon de manifester était de bouder. Tant mieux, au moins il avait la paix. Il avait presque oublié sa présence alors qu'il allait remonter. Heureusement, le gamin l'avait suivi. Un Potter sans surveillance dans un laboratoire, c'était comme de laisser une araignée sous le nez d'un Boursouf. Ça ne pouvait pas bien se terminer. Néanmoins, il n'allait pas relâcher sa garde sur le fils de James Potter. Cela lui épargnerait sans doute bien des tracas, à n'en pas douter.<p>

Il avait expliqué à la directrice de l'école son histoire et elle avait accueilli l'enfant avec bienveillance. Il avait insisté à ce qu'elle soit vigilante sur le comportement du garçon et à ce qu'elle n'hésite pas à lui faire savoir s'il causait des problèmes. Après quelques jours, elle lui avait fait remarquer que le gamin semblait distrait et qu'elle avait du mal à capter son attention. Egalement, elle lui avait appris qu'il ne semblait pas s'entendre avec les autres, ayant demandé à rester dans la bibliothèque de l'école pendant les récréations après un incident avec les autres enfants. Severus avait sifflé de dédain. Monsieur Potter se trouvait trop bien pour les gens du peuple probablement. Même s'il n'était pas au courant de ses origines jusqu'à maintenant (sans doute que ses relatifs n'avaient pas voulu lui monter la tête avec sa « célébrité »), cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il n'était pas aussi arrogant et gâté que son paternel. Cette façon qu'il avait de toujours répondre poliment, avec le minimum de mots, comme si le fait de daigner lui répondre était déjà un privilège en soi, était extrêmement irritante mais de toute façon, le cauchemar allait bientôt cesser. La famille de Potter revenait dans deux jours pour le délivrer.

Enfin.

* * *

><p>Ça avait été les deux semaines les plus intéressantes qu'il eut jamais passées. Après avoir appris l'existence du monde magique, il s'était vu remettre plusieurs ouvrages par le professeur Snape et il les avait dévorés en un rien de temps. Après, il avait même eu l'autorisation de se servir dans la magnifique bibliothèque du professeur, excepté pour les livres interdits avec sortilège de protection et d'alarme qui n'était apparemment pas de son âge. C'était fascinant tout ce qu'il y avait à apprendre. Tant de nouvelles choses et, quand il n'étudiait pas la magie et son histoire, il allait à l'école et il n'avait pas à faire semblant d'être stupide pour une fois. En plus, Mrs Macfarlane était gentille. Il continuait à s'ennuyer mais tant que son travail était fait, elle le laissait relativement tranquille. Ainsi, il pouvait reprendre sa lecture – les livres du professeur étaient enchantés pour que le contenu apparaisse ordinairement inintéressant pour les moldus (c'est comme ça que s'appelle les gens sans magie, avait-il appris) – et elle l'avait même laissé chercher des livres à la bibliothèque de l'école pendant les récréations.<p>

Il partageait ainsi ses lectures entre ouvrages magiques et moldus. Les livres de l'école comprenaient une grande section sur les romanciers classiques contrairement à Little Whinging et il se délectait de Rudyard Kipling, Jonathan Swift, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et tant d'autres. Bien sûr, tout n'était pas parfait. Le premier jour, il avait essayé de se mêler aux autres mais il ne savait pas quoi dire et il ne connaissait pas les jeux auxquels ils jouaient. De plus, il n'était que de passage alors qu'ils se connaissaient tous. S'il fallait en rajouter, il avait toujours réponse aux questions de l'institutrice et cela ne les avait pas mis dans de bonnes dispositions, eux qui étaient considérés « en difficulté ». Ils avaient commencé à le bousculer et il ne s'était pas défendu. Ça n'aurait rien changé, il le savait. Cette leçon-là, il l'avait apprise il y a longtemps. Au moins, les choses étaient-elles claires maintenant. Ça devait venir de lui, finalement, se disait-il.

Cette fois, ce n'était pas à cause de Dudley qui proférait des menaces sur les autres si jamais ils essayaient de l'approcher ou de lui parler, il avait vraiment un problème. Etre triste ne changeant rien à la situation de toute façon, il en avait pris son parti. Il avait l'habitude d'être seul de toute façon et s'en accommodait fort bien, merci beaucoup. La directrice l'avait autorisé à rester à l'intérieur à lire. Il savait qu'elle avait pitié de lui et ça le mettait en colère. Il ne supportait pas ses regards-là. La colère, le mépris, l'agressivité, il pouvait le supporter mais pas ça. Il s'était retranché dans les livres, ignorant le reste. Ils étaient les seuls compagnons qui ne l'avaient jamais déçu.

Mais il y avait une autre chose qui l'avait vraiment marqué pendant ces deux semaines avec le professeur : la mort de ses parents. Il avait lu « Les Grands Evénements de la Sorcellerie au XXe siècle » où était racontée la fin de ses parents, la vrai cette fois, où ceux-ci avaient donné leur vie pour lui. Sa haine pour les Durleys avait dépassé les limites du retour. Jamais il ne pourrait leur pardonner. Ils avaient menti sur toute la ligne, ses origines, la mort de ses parents. Toute sa vie était un mensonge. Ça l'avait vraiment bouleversé. Apparemment, le Mage noir, un certain Voldemort, un sorcier dont on ne devait même pas prononcer le nom – à quoi servait d'en avoir un si ce n'était pas pour s'en servir ? – était venu pour les tuer et quand il avait essayé de s'en prendre à lui, le sort s'était retourné contre lui, on ne savait trop comment, le faisant disparaître.

Mais le plus étonnant, c'est que tout le monde pensait qu'il y était pour quelque chose. Il n'avait que quinze mois ! Et il était célèbre pour cela apparemment. Même dans le monde magique il était une sorte de monstre. Ou alors c'était la preuve que les sorciers étaient des imbéciles. Sans doute un peu des deux. Mais au moins, maintenant, il savait la vérité. Et devait aussi faire face à la réalité. Il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire possible, sa seule piste était fermée. On le reconnaîtrait partout où il essaierait de se cacher dans le monde sorcier. A cause d'une stupide cicatrice. Il l'avait aimé parce qu'elle le rendait différent, unique. Maintenant, il la détestait parce qu'elle lui rappelait la mort de ses parents et sa responsabilité dans celle-ci.

Il ne retournerait pas chez les Dursley cependant. Il était un monstre, une curiosité et une anormalité des deux côtés. Soit. Aucun des deux ne voulait connaître Harry. « Juste Harry » n'avait rien de particulièrement intéressant d'ailleurs mais il avait quand même eu des projets, des envies. Pendant ces deux semaines, il avait pu développer d'autres envies, d'autres projets. D'autres regrets. Maintenant il était dos au mur. Le délai était presque écoulé et il savait ce qu'il ferait. Ce serait sa façon à lui de l'emporter même s'il aurait vraiment apprécié de leur faire payer. Il en avait même rêvé. Attendre patiemment que sa majorité approche. Attendre qu'ils dorment tous. Les éliminer comme les insectes qu'ils étaient et toucher l'héritage. Entamer des études dans une bonne université et leur montrer à tous qu'il pouvait y arriver. Mais il n'en aurait pas l'opportunité car il n'y retournerait jamais.

Mais être ici, avec le professeur, lui manquerait.

Le professeur Snape avait été peu causant et il n'avait pas osé parler en sa présence car, dès qu'il prenait la parole, cela semblait énerver le sombre Maître des Potions. Toutefois, il le laissait descendre avec lui dans son laboratoire et c'était les moments qu'il préférait. Il le laissait choisir un livre dans la bibliothèque ou faire les quelques devoirs donnés par l'institutrice et le laissait se mettre à l'aise. Sa seule consigne c'était le silence absolu. Ce qui ne posait aucun problème à Harry. Voir le professeur concentré sur sa tâche avait quelque chose de fascinant et d'étrangement réconfortant. C'était comme d'être invité à un spectacle donné rien que pour vous. Le visage de l'homme devenait très expressif dans ces moments-là. Il fronçait les sourcils, plissait la bouche, se pinçait l'arête du nez, marmonnait des phrases inintelligibles et ajoutait des ingrédients étranges (voir franchement répugnants) dans un grand chaudron.

Et il y avait la musique aussi. Il y avait eu Mozart, Bach, Mendelssohn, Verdi et tant d'autres. Harry avait toujours aimé les cours de musique même si, dans son école, cela se résumait souvent à un peu de chant et de lecture de notes. C'était comme un langage secret que seuls quelques uns pouvaient comprendre. Il y avait énormément de possibilités. Il y avait les noirs, les blanches, les croches, doubles, simples, tellement de nuances quasi-infinies… Même les rythmes étaient différents selon le temps sur lequel ils se jouaient. Et tous ces sons différents suivant les instruments. Les aigues du violon, la mesure donnée par les percussions, le tapotage du piano… Chacun apportant leur contribution à l'ensemble en une harmonie sans fin.

Il aimait quand le professeur l'emmenait et l'invitait à s'asseoir sans bouger d'un geste de main ou de tête. Il faisait ses devoirs ou lisait tranquillement avec un fond de musique et c'était la chose la plus proche du paradis qu'il ait jamais connu. De plus, il n'avait pas une seule fois été puni (il ne voulait pas découvrir comment le professeur aurait prévu de le réprimander) et toutes ses blessures commençaient à bien guérir. Il avait regardé attentivement dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Il avait encore mal aux côtes mais moins qu'avant. La magie aidait bien et plus vite quand il était bien nourri et reposé, mis à part les cauchemars évidemment, mais ce n'était rien d'important.

Et le professeur lui avait donné des vêtements. Un peu usés, totalement noirs, mais à sa taille ! D'après le Maître des Potions, il s'agissait de ses propres vêtements d'enfance. Et il lui prêtait. Il les avait même ajustés à sa taille. C'était vraiment gentil. L'homme aurait sans doute réfuté l'argument. Il ne semblait pas aimer Harry mais il lui donnait pourtant plein de choses. Et il tenait à ce qu'il mange trois repas par jour. Harry avait eu du mal avec cette partie-là. Il avait toujours pensé que, s'il en avait l'occasion, il mangerait jusqu'à plus soif comme Dudley, mais en fait, alors que, pour la première fois, il avait pu se tenir à table pour prendre son repas, tout cet étalage de nourriture dans son assiette, cela l'avait simplement écœuré.

De plus, il ne savait pas vraiment comment utiliser les couverts (les Dursleys n'étaient pas un exemple en la matière et il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de vraiment pratiquer) alors il avait fallu observer le professeur mais il s'en était plutôt bien sorti même si le professeur lui avait fait corriger ses manières. Avec des remarques plutôt cinglantes mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il avait honte de ne pas savoir comment se tenir à table. Mais au moins, ça lui permettait de s'améliorer et c'était constructif. Seulement, même en mangeant lentement, par petites bouchées, une fois parvenu au milieu de son assiette, il avait su qu'il serait malade s'il continuait. Monsieur Snape n'avait pas été content, l'accusant de gaspiller la nourriture et Harry avait fini son repas. Il s'était vraiment senti coupable. Tellement coupable qu'une fois arrivé à l'heure du coucher, il n'avait pu s'endormir, l'estomac trop noué.

Finalement, une heure après s'être couché, il avait dû se lever en vitesse pour aller vomir. Il n'avait pas atteint la cuvette à temps. Il en avait été horrifié, terrorisé d'imaginer les conséquences. Le professeur était venu et Harry avait eu peur. Quand il réveillait Oncle Vernon lorsqu'il avait fait un cauchemar ou qu'il était malade, ça se passait mal, très mal même. Mais le Maître des Potions avait seulement soupiré, grommelé, nettoyé ce qui devait l'être avec sa baguette et lui avait donné une potion pour calmer son estomac. Il avait même veillé à ce qu'il aille se recoucher. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait comme ça alors qu'il ne lui apportait que des ennuis. Il ne lui avait même pas crié dessus. C'était quelque chose qu'Harry n'avait pas compris.

Le professeur était vraiment quelqu'un de gentil. Il prenait soin de lui sans avoir l'air de le faire. Aux repas suivants, il avait laissé Harry se servir lui-même et n'avait pas commenté. Avant, Harry avait toujours faim. Maintenant, son estomac semblait toujours trop plein et le moment des repas était un moment d'appréhension énorme à l'idée de devoir manger, même les faibles portions qu'il se servait lui-même. Heureusement, à l'école, il pouvait tricher en donnant son repas au chien de Mrs Macfarlane et personne ne surveillait ce qu'il mangeait réellement. Il regrettait seulement que cela arrive bientôt à son terme mais il se disait qu'il avait eu de la chance de rencontrer le professeur. Il n'était pas question d'affection, Harry ne voulait pas s'attacher à qui que ce soit de toute façon. Il ne savait même pas s'il en était capable mais le professeur Snape l'avait accueilli chez lui alors que cela l'ennuyait manifestement, il s'était occupé de lui et lui avait offert plus que ce qu'avaient jamais fait les Dursleys en seulement deux semaines. Il lui avait permit d'apprendre ce qu'il voulait, d'écouter de la musique et surtout, d'être protégé. La sensation avait quelque chose d'étrange et d'inhabituelle mais pas déplaisante.

Le Maître des Potions lui tenait la main pour ne pas qu'il tombe sur le sentier escarpé qui menait à Stonehaven. Sans serrer trop fort, sans tirer sur son bras, juste en lui maintenant fermement la main mais en contrôlant sa force. Personne n'avait jamais fait attention à ce qu'il ne tombe pas, ne se perde pas ou ne se fasse pas mal. Bien sûr, c'était parce que l'homme voulait lui faire tenir le rythme et le surveiller mais quand même, c'était… agréable. Même s'il ne fallait pas s'habituer. Ce n'était pas comme si le professeur tenait à lui ou quoique ce soit dans ce genre-là. Il avait quand même prévu d'écrire une lettre pour lui, pour le remercier avant son « départ ». Pour le remercier. Il n'avait pas peur, pas vraiment. Bon, peut-être un peu mais il ne voulait pas y penser. Quand il commençait à douter, il songeait à toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il fallait le faire. Il n'avait même pas l'idée de se confier au professeur. D'abord, parce qu'il était certain qu'il ne le croirait pas. Il ne l'aimait pas même s'il ne lui faisait pas de mal, après tout. Ensuite, que pourrait-il faire ? Il n'était pas de sa famille et, même s'il avait connu ses parents, il n'avait aucun droit sur lui. Et puis, il ne voudrait certainement pas le garder. Il ne fallait même pas y croire une seconde tellement il semblait satisfait chaque fois que son regard se posait sur le calendrier. Personne ne voudrait de lui pour ce qu'il était. Juste Harry. Et Harry ne valait pas grand chose en soi.

Pour les Dursleys, il était un fardeau, un idiot doublé d'une tare le rendant anormal. Pour le monde sorcier, il était une sorte de sauveur, une sorte de symbole, bon nombre de livres ne faisaient que l'affubler de surnoms ridicules tels que le « Garçon-qui-a-survécu » et autres aberrations. Pour les autres moldus, il n'était rien qu'un orphelin un peu bizarre dont on ne se souciait pas. Et pour le professeur, il était la réminiscence de souvenirs douloureux qui attendait avec impatience la fin de son calvaire représentée par son retour chez les Dursleys. Parce que lui aussi, au final, s'en fichait. Harry avait pourtant essayé d'être le moins gênant possible pour le Maître des Potions. Il n'avait pas posé de questions ni interrompu le professeur pendant qu'il travaillait. Vraiment. Seulement, le sombre professeur semblait toujours dérangé et agacé quand son regard croisait le sien. Et ils n'avaient échangés qu'une cinquantaine de mots durant son séjour. C'était une bonne chose que ce soit bientôt terminé finalement.

Il n'ennuierait bientôt plus personne. Jamais.

* * *

><p>Voilà!<p>

Un chapitre de plus... Il est plutôt soft je trouve. Rassurez-vous, ça va bientôt se détériorer (mine sadique)...

Un commentaire? Une remarque? Un point particulier que vous souhaiteriez relever?

Y'a un bouton pour ça!

**A+**


	5. Choisir son chemin

**Voilà, un nouveau chapitre.**

Pas vu le temps passé, moi... Je l'avais promis toutes les deux semaines et regardez-moi, encore en retard. Il était presque prêt mais je n'étais pas encore satisfaite et bien que je ne le suis toujours pas, j'ai décidé de ne pas vous faire attendre plus.

Ici, il y aura une grosse partie **angst**, je préviens et j'espère que vous ne trouverez pas que j'en ai fait trop. Je suis quand même un peu incertaine mais bon... Che sera, sera, comme on dit!

Pour info, je rappelle que cette histoire est écrite jusqu'à la fin de la première partie et même si la trame de la seconde est bien avancée, il y aura forcément un moment où il faudra faire un choix : publication aléatoire au fur et à mesure que j'écris ou bien je fais une longue pause le temps d'écrire les chapitres. Faites-moi savoir ce que vous en pensez.

Je ne suis toujours pas J.K. Rowling sinon, je pense que je le saurais.

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

**Choisir son chemin  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Plus que deux jours, se répétait Severus le vendredi soir. Dimanche matin, à la première heure, il ramènerait dare-dare le môme Potter et son air de « Je-vaux-mieux-que-tout-le-monde » chez ses relatifs et il serait tranquille. Il pourrait oublier cette expérience et la classer dans la rubrique « oubliettes » de son esprit. Le gosse et ses diaboliques yeux verts. Il lui rappelait tout ce qu'il avait essayé de surmonter. Pour le tourmenter. Il restait là, silencieux et l'observant comme le faisait Lily. Il lui rappelait, par sa seule présence, qu'il était responsable de son statut d'orphelin. Mais bientôt, tout serait terminé. Il pourrait retourner à sa vie d'avant, riche, bien remplie, avec ses repères rassurants. Et quand Potter viendrait à Poudlard, il ne serait qu'un élève comme les autres et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Il serait aussi irrespectueux que son père et s'attirerait inévitablement les ennuis. Et lui, son seul rôle serait de le garder en vie, pour honorer sa promesse à Lily.<p>

Rien de plus, chapitre clos.

Hélas, il était prévu que les ennuis le poursuivraient cet été-là. Un hibou ministériel frappa à la fenêtre au moment du dîner et, une fois son message délivré, il s'envola aussitôt, n'attendant pas de réponse. Il ouvrit le message, résigné, en connaissant déjà le contenu. Le Ministère faisait régulièrement des « inspections » de son laboratoire pendant les congés pour vérifier qu'il ne faisait pas de magie noire ou ne pratiquait des expériences interdites ce qui donnait lieu à une pagaille invraisemblable à chaque fois. Surtout qu'aucune véritable vérification de son travail n'était effectuée, il s'agissait seulement de lui rappeler qu'il était un mangemort sous surveillance. Pour l'intimider. Mais comme cela avait lieu à l'Impasse du Tisseur, cela n'avait pas vraiment d'incidence même si cela l'irritait. Et puis, il ne pouvait pas laisser le môme seul ici car, pour que l'Impasse du Tisseur apparaisse sur les formulaires du Ministère au moment précis de l'inspection, il lui fallait clore toute autre domiciliation sous peine de révéler officiellement l'existence de Prince Cottage. Il lui fallait préparer au plus vite son retour dans sa maison d'enfance avant demain matin, 6h00 tapantes, pour accueillir les agents du Ministère.

Un seul problème : où caser le garçon ?

Vous cherchez un problème insoluble ? Prenez le Garçon-qui-a-survécu-pour-vous-compliquez-la-vie, des agents du Ministère plutôt mal disposés envers vous, un Dumbledore toujours absent quand on en a besoin et un temps qui presse, tournez le tout et vous obtiendrez une migraine atroce. Il prit une potion anti-douleur et réfléchit à toute allure. Primo, il fallait donner une autre identité au gamin mais quelque chose de plausible sinon cela éveillerait les soupçons. A qui le confier ? Là, pas trop de choix. S'il s'adressait aux membres de l'Ordre tel que les Weasleys, il faudrait expliquer la situation, répondre à une multitude de questions, les autres membres seraient convoqués pour en discuter et il ne serait jamais prêt pour l'inspection. De plus, laisser le gamin aux mains des rouquins et donc d'une possibilité d'accident mortel à 99% de chance… impossible. D'un autre côté, il ne lui restait plus qu'à l'emmener aux Malfoy, c'est à dire lâcher l'agneau dans la forêt des loups-garous un soir de pleine lune. Fabuleux.

Mais au moins, avec une bonne histoire, il pourrait faire avaler la potion sans trop de questions. Il lui fallait juste créer une autre identité pour le garçon où la seule chose qu'il pourrait ramener aux relatifs de Potter serait une petite boîte pour contenir ses cendres. Seul problème ? Et bien, il lui fallait trouver : un enfant, qui serait du même âge que Potter, élevé chez les moldus et donc ignorant du monde sorcier, un enfant oublié par tous dont les parents seraient morts et dont Severus se sentirait suffisamment responsable pour expliquer qu'il s'occupe de lui… Ce n'était pas les exemples qui manquaient pour ça (il avait fait nombre d'orphelins lors des raids) mais il lui fallait un enfant dont on aurait perdu la trace et auquel, en plus, il fallait qu'il soit lié pour justifier qu'il le garde chez lui… Soudain, l'idée, ou plus exactement le souvenir, jaillit.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne supportait pas la rébellion et encore moins parmi les sang-purs faisant parti de ses propres rangs. Les traîtres à leur sang. Marcus Hordswell, Mangemort de son état, avait eu le malheur de tomber amoureux d'une moldue d'une façon totalement inattendue, probablement même pour lui. Une jeune femme blonde plutôt quelconque mais aux magnifiques yeux verts qui lui avait rappelé ceux de Lily. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement, c'est lui qui l'avait tué d'un Avada Kedavra, un soir de septembre, près de 11 mois après sa défection, pendant que Lucius se chargeait de Marcus. Avant de mourir, elle l'avait supplié de l'épargner, pour le bien-être de son bébé. Il avait été choqué. Cependant, avant de pouvoir trouver une solution pour peut-être l'épargner, Greyback était arrivé à ce moment-là, en renfort, et il avait préféré l'achever plutôt que de laisser le loup-garou s'amuser. Une mort rapide est parfois un cadeau précieux en temps de guerre.

L'Ordre avait trouvé une chambre d'enfant à moitié aménagée à l'étage de la petite maison. Mais pas une trace de l'enfant lui-même. Dumbledore avait confirmé, après l'examen par les Médicomages de Sainte Mangouste, que la femme avait effectivement menée une grossesse à son terme et que l'accouchement était sans doute récent, un mois ou deux au plus. On avait supposé que l'enfant avait été confié à une instance moldue de façon anonyme pour le protéger en attendant que la menace disparaisse ou qu'ils puissent quitter le territoire définitivement mais c'était la guerre et, Marcus Hordswell n'ayant pas d'autres relatifs, personne n'avait jamais pris la peine de faire les démarches de recherches nécessaires. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas d'orphelinat dans le monde sorcier, soit vous étiez pris en charge par des relatifs, soit on vous laissait aux soins des instances moldues en attendant votre entrée à Poudlard.

Voilà qui lui simplifiait la tâche. Il n'aurait même pas de glamour à appliquer. Cela, Lucius aurait eu vite fait de le repérer et de poser des questions. Il lui suffisait seulement de faire avaler au garçon une potion pour allonger les cheveux et changer leur couleur. Marcus avait les cheveux châtain clair selon ses souvenirs et la femme blond foncé. A cet âge, tous les enfants se ressemblent plus ou moins et, avec un peu de maquillage moldu, il devrait pouvoir masquer la cicatrice en forme d'éclair complété par l'apport d'une frange pour parfaire la dissimulation et il n'y aurait pas de Harry Potter mais l'héritier Hordswell. Il lui fallait encore un prénom. Harry était hors de question. Julian ? Grégoire ? Daniel ? Il se tourna vers l'enfant qui le regardait marcher de long en large, dardant sur lui le regard vert de Lily et il eut sa réponse. Evan. En hommage à Lily Evans, avant qu'elle ne devienne une Potter. Il appela un elfe et lui demanda de préparer quelques affaires pour le gosse.

Il expliqua la situation au garçon brièvement, lui disant qu'il allait devoir le laisser à des amis, qu'il s'appelait désormais Evan Hordswell et qu'il était dans son intérêt, s'il tenait à rester en vie et, accessoirement, à ne pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, à retenir son prénom et à ne pas déroger à l'histoire sur ses parents : il avait été trouvé au beau milieu de la nuit sur le pas de porte de l'orphelinat Wool de Londres avec seulement son nom et sa date de naissance brodés sur la petite couverture dont il était recouvert. Les instances avaient supposés que ses parents n'avaient pas les moyens de le garder et n'avaient pas été en mesure de solliciter l'aide des autorités du fait de leur statut de clandestin dans le pays, aucune naissance d'enfant lui correspondant n'ayant été enregistré officiellement en Grande Bretagne. Il avait rencontré Severus par accident alors qu'il venait de fuguer de l'orphelinat voici deux semaines sauf que Severus n'avait pas pu le ramener là-bas pour l'instant car il avait trouvé l'orphelinat vidé de ses occupants. Le concierge l'avait alors informé que le bâtiment, jugé trop vieux, avait été clôturé pour rénovation et que les différents pensionnaires avaient été répartis dans d'autres institutions. Ainsi, ne sachant pas pour le moment où se diriger, il avait dû se résoudre à garder le mioche avec lui. Simple mais crédible. Et avec la méconnaissance des moldus des Malfoy, cela passerait comme une lettre par hibou postal.

Il passa l'appel par cheminette.

* * *

><p>Ça avait été dur de résister, il avait vivement remercié ses facultés d'occlumencie pour cela. En tout cas, maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi James Potter avait toujours veillé à garder une longueur de cheveux courte malgré ses éternels nids d'oiseaux se faisant passer pour une masse capillaire. Il avait d'abord donné la potion de coloration et avait assisté au passage du brun profond à celui de blond foncé et devait avouer que le changement était assez spectaculaire. Et indétectable, les effets ne cessaient qu'en prenant l'antidote ou bien en utilisant une autre potion sinon les effets ne s'arrêtaient qu'après trois semaines. C'était un produit qu'il avait créé pour son entreprise après que Narcissa lui en ait fait discrètement la suggestion et qui avait rencontré un succès surprenant, ouvrant des possibilités assez inattendues en matière de cosmétiques sorcières. Pas vraiment le genre de potions qu'il visait mais très lucratives ce qui lui permettait de financer des recherches plus longues et plus « sérieuses ». Et ainsi était née la collection « Pretty Witch ». En regardant les cheveux de Potter-fils s'allonger, il se dit que, rien que pour voir ça, ça valait la peine. L'indomptable crinière s'était gentiment mais sûrement transformée en jolies petites boucles anglaises, très serrées.<p>

Le gamin n'avait pas bougé, pas réagi. A vrai dire, depuis qu'il lui avait annoncé son plan et manifesté son accord, il n'avait rien dit. Tant mieux, se disait-il, au moins il ne faisait pas le difficile et, de plus, il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Il alla chercher une autre potion pour raidir la tignasse qui atteignait, une fois les bouclettes envolées, une longueur à mi-omoplates. Les lunettes du gamin, elles, devraient rester au Cottage car avec, il gardait un air de James Potter trop identifiable, même en en changeant la forme. Il utilisa un sort de correction temporaire et le gamin avait semblé surpris. Il résista à l'envie de rouler des yeux. Le gamin croyait-il vraiment qu'il allait le laisser se cogner dans le mobilier hors de prix des Malfoy ? Il coupa la mèche sur le front pour faire une frange avant de la repousser pour appliquer le fond de teint ultra couvrant (d'après la vendeuse du magasin où il avait fait un saut éclair) et la poudre sur la cicatrice. L'effet était saisissant. Il expliqua au gosse comment le réappliquer avant de l'entraîner avec lui, son sac à la main, dans la cheminée et de prononcer clairement :

Manoir Malfoy.

Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy attendaient dans le salon qu'apparaisse Severus. La requête de leur ami les avait intrigués mais Lucius se rappelait des évènements évoqués. Hordswell n'avait pas été un de ces proches mais il avait regretté de devoir le tuer. Les Hordswell étaient une vieille famille, une noble lignée qui remontait jusqu'à Merlin. Quel gâchis que celui-ci se soit laissé tenté par une moldue. Même pas une sang-de-bourbe. Une moldue. Ça lui passait au dessus. Surtout qu'Hordswell n'avait jamais été le dernier à promouvoir la chasse aux moldus lorsqu'il était mangemort. Incompréhensible. Il l'avait tué rapidement et avait pu alors assister à la confusion de Severus. Etat rare chez le futur Maître des potions. Il n'avait pas compris au début et s'apprêtait à rejoindre son ami pour le presser d'en finir ou bien de le laisser s'amuser avec cette sous-espèce de créature quant elle avait tourné brièvement son regard vers lui et il avait compris.

Les sentiments de Severus pour la sang-de-bourbe Evans n'étaient pas un secret et il est vrai que les yeux de la moldue étaient terriblement ressemblants. Le dilemme du jeune homme était clair et compréhensible. Lucius était le premier à pouvoir imaginer ce que son compagnon ressentait. C'était comme de lui demander de tuer celle qu'il aimait. Mais c'était leur mission et ils ne pouvaient pas reculer. Cela devait être fait, peu importe les répercussions. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne tolérait pas les échecs. Néanmoins, Greyback avait fait son apparition et Severus avait pris sa décision. La mort par Greyback aurait été infiniment plus horrible. Après cela, Severus s'était isolé pendant plusieurs jours, refusant de parler à qui que ce soit, même à lui. Son ami était plus sensible qu'il ne le laissait paraître. La mort de la vrai Lily Evans Potter avait eu des effets dix fois plus dévastateurs et Lucius avait franchement cru qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas. Mais il devait admettre que, même maintenant, il y avait un avant et un après.

L'arrivée par cheminette le sortit de ses pensées.

* * *

><p>Severus, vêtu de ses habituelles robes noires, entrainait avec lui un jeune garçon, plutôt petit et frêle pour son âge, aux cheveux blond mi-longs d'une main tandis que l'autre portait un sac. Les affaires du garçon certainement. Severus les gratifia des salutations habituelles avant de les assurer de ses remerciements pour prendre en charge le garçon durant son absence. Narcissa rejeta les remerciements d'un geste avant de l'assurer qu'ils s'occuperaient du garçon jusqu'à son retour. Le Maître des Potions leur dit au revoir et s'en alla. Sans un regard pour l'enfant. Il le regarda de plus près. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé ni prononcé un mot depuis son arrivée, le regard tourné vers la cheminée où avait disparu Severus il y a quelques instants. Sa posture était rigide. Il n'était pas à l'aise. Mais en même temps, que pouvait-on espérer ? Un enfant sorcier élevé par des moldus, une trace indélébile de ce qui arrivait quand on osait mêler son sang avec des êtres inférieurs. Merlin seul savait comment le garçon réussirait à s'intégrer dans leur monde. Quelle pitié ! Néanmoins, il avait promis à Severus d'accueillir le garçon sous son toit mais il espérait que ce ne serait que de courte durée. On ne pouvait savoir ce qu'il pouvait contaminer de sa présence chez lui.<p>

- Je vais te montrer ta chambre, veux-tu ? Demanda aimablement Narcissa afin de couper le silence. L'enfant se tourna vers elle, le visage parfaitement composé et neutre.

- Merci, Mme Malfoy. Je vous remercie de m'accueillir chez vous, déclara poliment le garçon, d'une voix posée bien que légèrement tremblante.

- C'est naturel. Severus est un ami de la famille et le parrain de mon fils, Draco. Il est absent ce soir et dort chez un ami mais il sera présent demain. Vous pourrez vous amusez ensemble jusqu'au retour de Severus, déclara Narcissa, jetant un regard perçant à son mari qui allait objecter à laisser son héritier jouer avec un sang-mêlé élevé par des moldus.

- Maintenant pleinement tourné vers lui pour saisir son sac, Lucius ne répondit rien et se contenta d'observer le garçon. Il avait un air familier mais il supposait que c'était dû à Marcus. Par contre, les yeux étaient hérités de sa moldue de mère, hélas, même si la couleur en était remarquable, il fallait bien l'admettre. Cela expliquait sans doute pourquoi Severus s'était chargé de ce fardeau. Certes, ce n'était que pour une nuit voire jusqu'à demain soir au pire mais il veillerait à surveiller de près les interactions de son fils avec le garçon. Il ne voulait pas que le protégé de Severus instille une fausse idée des moldus ou des choses dans ce genre-là à son héritier. Le garçon le salua poliment avant de suivre Narcissa avec son sac.

- Plus tard, Narcissa rejoignit son époux pour partager ses impressions sur l'enfant.

- Qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda t'il directement alors qu'un elfe de maison apportait un verre de vin rouge à sa compagne qui s'en saisit délicatement avant de renvoyer le serviteur qui disparu dans un pop sonore.

Elle avala une gorgée du breuvage, savourant ses arômes et se préparant à répondre.

- C'est difficile à dire, avoua t'elle enfin. C'est un enfant calme et on pourrait qu'il est seulement timide si ce n'est la façon dont son regard est constamment en alerte. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser.

- Vraiment ? Déclara simplement Lucius, la laissant élaborer. Voilà une rare exception où vos talents se trouvent mis en échec, ma chère.

- Il ne s'agit pas d'échec quand il n'y a rien à examiner, coupa sèchement Lady Malfoy. C'est étonnant cependant, reprit-elle doucement, se perdant dans ses pensées. Il est très observateur… Il a pris ses repères tout au long du chemin, s'en tenant au minimum possible en matière de conversation mais rien, même sa voix ne m'a laissé deviner ce qu'il ressentait. Je suis intriguée, je l'admets.

- Vous seriez vous laisser impressionner par un sang-mêlé en culottes courtes ? Se moqua-t'il. Voilà qui est inédit, ma mie.

- Ne joue pas à cela avec moi, Lucius, siffla Narcissa, les yeux étrécis. Tu laisses tes préjugés parler sans réfléchir quand il faudrait réserver ton jugement. Mais ça ne serait pas la première fois que tes convictions obscurciraient celui-ci, railla t'elle.

Lucius savait quand sa femme était en colère et il savait qu'il l'avait manifestement provoqué. Il est vrai que l'intuition de Narcissa était d'une finesse parfois étonnante et il y avait peu de chose que l'on pouvait espérer lui cacher. Elle était un excellent juge des caractères. Et bien qu'il n'apprécia pas la manière dont elle lui rappelait la désapprobation qu'elle portait à son engagement auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il savait qu'elle ne se permettrait jamais de le lui rappeler en public et encore moins devant ses ex-compagnons mangemorts. Elle avait été élevée comme une Black, dans les traditions et les croyances concernant la pureté du sang mais, si elle était consciente de la supériorité innée conférée par celui-ci, elle n'en était pas moins tolérante envers les êtres inférieurs à elle. Notamment les enfants et les alliés possibles.

Narcissa était une sorcière que beaucoup sous-estimaient car elle n'avait pas participé à la guerre mais elle était une serpentard, elle aussi, et savait dissimuler, sous son auréole d'épouse parfaite et de mère distinguée, ses compétences plus qu'honorables de sorcière accomplie. Il savait qu'elle était parfaitement capable de tuer s'il s'agissait de protéger sa famille. Avec raffinement et discrétion. Elle l'avait prouvé lorsqu'était venu l'heure pour Abraxas Malfoy de « faire ses adieux ». Elle avait elle-même prodigué les « soins » à son beau-père, celui-ci étant trop paranoïaque pour autoriser un inconnu à s'occuper de lui. Elle n'avait même pas tremblé. Il savait qu'il ferait bien mieux de ne pas la pousser trop loin.

Il choisit de changer de discussion et de rentrer de nouveau dans les bonnes grâces de son épouse :

- Peut-être que Draco pourra lui faire visiter la propriété demain matin ? Proposa t'il, résigné.

- C'est une excellente idée, mon ami, acquiesça Narcissa, le sourire aux lèvres d'avoir remporté la manche.

* * *

><p>Il avait passé une très bonne journée chez les Nott. Théodore faisait partie d'une bonne famille de sang-purs, même si son père était franchement sinistre et strict. Il n'avait pas manqué de distractions même si son camarade avait tendance à ne pas lui obéir comme Grégory ou Vincent mais il était intelligent et sa conversation était plaisante. Ils avaient parlé Quidditch (un peu, Théo n'était pas vraiment fan), discuter de Poudlard et de leurs tuteurs respectifs jusque tard dans la nuit. C'était sympa de pouvoir lui rendre visite même s'ils n'étaient vraiment proches, comme avec Blaise Zabini. Théo préférait lire que jouer au Quiddditch, c'était ennuyant mais il profitait de ces visites pour avancer dans ses devoirs avec l'aide de l'héritier Nott. Un point positif au moins. Il ne comptait pas Pansy ou Millicent comme des amies, c'était des <em>filles <em>! Elles étaient ennuyeuses et parlaient _tout le temps_ ! Il regrettait presque de devoir rentrer. Presque. Il s'ennuyait parfois au Manoir malgré ses séances de tutorat privé et ses nombreux jouets. Il voyait peu les autres enfants sauf lors des évènements mondains et la solitude lui pesait un peu. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses parents ne l'autorisaient que rarement à se rendre chez ses amiset toujours avec une escorte. Mais peu importait, il allait profiter de son retour pour voir son père.

C'était le week-end et son père était plus disponible généralement. Avec un peu de chance, il l'autoriserait à voler seul (il y avait peu de chances mais il pouvait toujours essayer de l'avoir à l'usure) et il pourrait s'entrainer au mouvement qu'il avait convaincu Théo de lui expliquer avec son exemplaire de « Quidditch à travers les âges » ou peut-être qu'il l'emmènerait dans son cabinet pour lui faire une leçon pratique sur leur famille et l'importance de celle-ci dans le monde sorcier. Draco adorait ces instants là. Pas pour le contenu du discours en lui-même – qui était assez ennuyeux – mais parce que son père était tout à lui. Il ne faisait attention qu'à lui. Il chercha à se composer un visage impassible. Il n'y arrivait pas encore très bien mais il s'exerçait et tentait de rendre ses parents fiers de lui. Surtout à l'extérieur ou devant des invités. « Un Malfoy donne l'exemple, c'est pour cela que tu dois toujours être irréprochable afin de faire honneur à ta famille », répétait son père.

Et il entendait bien le contenter.

Il arriva par cheminette un peu après le petit-déjeuner. Il salua cordialement sa mère qui lui adressa un sourire tendre et lui demanda comment s'était passé son séjour. Il chercha son père des yeux et fut désappointé de ne pas le voir mais supposa qu'il devait être dans son bureau, envisageant d'aller le saluer lorsqu'une figure pâle se présenta devant lui :

- Qui c'est ? Demanda t'il spontanément.

Sa mère claqua sa langue, réprobatrice face à ce manque de savoir-vivre. Il se reprit. Sa mère n'était pas aussi strict sur l'étiquette que son père mais elle ne tolérait pas l'impolitesse :

- Pardonnez-moi, mère. J'ai été surpris, s'excusa-t'il. Je ne savais pas que nous attendions des invités.

- Nous n'en attendions pas, l'absout Narcissa, le sourire retrouvé. Je te présente Evan Hordswell. Severus, ton parrain, nous l'a confié jusqu'à ce soir. Je t'attendais pour que tu lui fasses faire le tour de la propriété. Ton père est dans son bureau en conversation avec le Ministre par cheminette, il vous rejoindra au stade de Quidditch dans une heure, je pense.

- Bien, mère, répondit docilement Draco, bien qu'exaspéré par la présence du garçon dont il allait manifestement devoir s'occuper toute la journée. Je pourrais prêter un balai à Evan, suggéra t'il.

- Je ne pense pas qu'Evan sache voler, mon chéri, expliqua t'elle avec réticence. Evan a été élevé par des moldus.

- Des moldus ! S'exclama Draco, horrifié. Mais ce n'est pas un sang-pur alors !

- Draco Lucius Malfoy, réprimanda Narcissa d'une voix dangereusement douce.

Draco se tourna de mauvaise grâce vers son « invité » indésirable, qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche à part pour le saluer d'un discret signe de tête et lâcha de mauvaise grâce :

- Je te prie de bien vouloir m'excuser pour mon comportement, je sais que tu n'es pas responsable du milieu dans lequel tu as grandi et je ferais tout pour que tu te sentes à l'aise.

Satisfaite, Narcissa les invita à commencer leur promenade par la roseraie et de continuer le long du lac avant de revenir sur le stade, rappelant expressément à Draco de ne pas voler par lui-même sans qu'elle ou Lucius soit présent, ne faisant pas confiance aux elfes de maison pour les surveiller efficacement. Elle devait elle-même encore donner ses instructions pour la réception de la semaine suivante avec les elfes de maison, les différents intervenants et traiteurs. Elle les rejoindrait plus tard. Draco précéda Evan pour entamer le tour du domaine. Il prit un ton badin (et un peu condescendant), tiré de celui utilisé par son père, pour parler des origines du manoir, de son architecture et des améliorations faites au fil des siècles par sa famille. Il parla de son père bien sûr et de son rôle d'importance au ministère où il avait l'oreille du Ministre lui-même, ce qui était normal, compte tenu de son rang dans la société sorcière.

Son père était après tout l'un des membres éminents du Magenmagot dont le siège remontait à la création du Magenmagot lui-même. Au bout d'un moment, il se rendit compte que son interlocuteur n'avait pas ouvert la bouche pendant la dernière demi-heure et tourna la tête vers lui. Les yeux du garçon étaient attentifs et semblaient attendre qu'il reprenne. Cela fit plaisir à Draco qui n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on l'écoute ainsi (Théo avait tendance à l'ignorer et à prendre un livre tandis que Blaise l'interrompait à tout bout de champs quant à Crabbe et Goyle… il n'était pas sûr qu'ils comprennent la moitié de ce qu'il leur disait) alors il enchaîna, tout en entraînant son invité vers le stade de Quidditch, sur les règles du jeu après qu'Evan ait signalé d'une dénégation de tête qu'il ne connaissait pas ce jeu, les règles et les différents postes possibles. Bien sûr, il évoqua le poste qu'il espérait briguer à Poudlard, dans l'équipe de Serpentard évidemment. Il hésitait entre le poste d'attrapeur et celui de poursuiveur.

Une fois arrivé au stade, il se dirigea vers les vestiaires pour aller chercher deux balais pour lui-même et Evan. Après tout, il pouvait bien apprendre. Il prit fièrement son Margotin Speedgoal en bois de hêtre, équipé des derniers sortilèges et sortit son ancien balai, le Nimbus Fast-Act, pour Evan, ainsi qu'un jeu de protection. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre qu'un adulte les rejoigne. Il expliqua la théorie à un Evan toujours aussi intéressé, tout en lui faisant enfiler le casque, genouillères et coudières (lui n'en avait pas besoin, il n'était pas un bébé inexpérimenté !) en espérant que quelqu'un les rejoigne au plus vite. Le temps était splendide et il n'y avait pas une once de vent. C'était parfait pour tenter la manœuvre de Huntsworth qui consistait à monter très rapidement avant de tourner brusquement et de redescendre en piqué sur quelques mètres avant de reprendre de la hauteur pour déstabiliser son adversaire. Il avait hâte de l'essayer. Il n'avait pas pu chez Théo. Franchement, quel sorcier digne de ce nom détestait voler ?

Mais que faisaient donc ses parents ?

* * *

><p>Narcissa accueillit avec plaisir le retour du Maître des Potions. Les gens du Ministère avait fait une inspection rapide de l'Impasse du Tisseur avant de repartir, probablement grâce à un petit coup de main de Lucius. Elle répondit gracieusement aux questions de politesse de Severus avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet, tout en marchant avec son invité vers le stade de Quidditch :<p>

- Il n'a pas bien dormi, peut-être même pas du tout, l'informa t'elle.

- Qui ? Le garçon ? Demanda Severus, surpris par le changement de conversation.

- Oui, je l'ai laissé dans la chambre à lire un peu dans le fauteuil près du lit et je l'ai retrouvé dans la même position ce matin, exposa t'elle tout en guidant le Maître des Potions vers le stade. Le lit était défait mais je suis quasiment certaine qu'il n'y a pas mis les pieds, ajouta t'elle.

- Pourquoi donc ? Rétorqua Severus, perplexe, avant de déclarer, sarcastique : Je suppose que le matelas n'était pas à son goût, je veillerai à ce qu'il présente ses excuses avant que nous ne partions.

- On ne peut pas en vouloir à un enfant de ne pas se sentir à l'aise d'être abandonné chez des inconnus sans préavis, pointa tranquillement Narcissa.

- Ne vous y trompez pas ma chère, répliqua le sombre professeur. Le morveux fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour se faire plaindre par autrui. Il ne faut pas s'y laisser prendre.

Surprise par le ton acerbe, Narcissa ne put s'empêcher de demander :

Il a dû te causer de grands troubles pour que tu en parles ainsi.

- C'est peu dire, marmonna Severus pour conclure la discussion.

Sauf que Narcissa n'avait pas fini :

- Il est tout de même petit pour son âge et c'est à peine s'il a mangé ce matin, exposa t'elle. Et il est très silencieux. _Et sur ses gardes_, se nota mentalement Lady Malfoy.

- Il n'a pas encore fait sa poussée de croissance, je suppose, répondit Severus, un peu plus sèchement. Il commençait à en avoir raz-les-chaudrons des remarques de Narcissa. Un enfant, c'est forcément petit et si le gamin est difficile, qu'y pouvait t'il ?

- Sans doute, répliqua tout aussi sèchement Narcissa.

Severus resta un moment silencieux, jusqu'à ce que, soudainement, des cris déchirants s'élevèrent en provenance du stade. Ils se précipitèrent.

* * *

><p>Lucius était satisfait. L'entretien avec Fudge s'était déroulé exactement comme prévu et celui-ci lui avait assuré que l'inspection chez Severus ne serait qu'un court contrôle de routine, lorsqu'il avait souligné à quel point il trouvait ennuyant que le propre parrain de son fils, un honorable professeur de Poudlard, soit toujours suspecté – à tort bien sûr – de pratiques interdites plusieurs années après la défaite de Vous-Savez-Qui, sous-entendant ainsi qu'il se sentait insulté par l'empressement du Ministère à vouloir impliquer l'un de ses proches dans des affaires douteuses. Et soulignant également l'injustice faite à son ami qui s'était sacrifié pour espionner le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour leur bien à tous. Vrai ou pas, c'était la version officielle et il était bien heureux de pouvoir s'en servir.<p>

Le Ministre s'était profusément excusé et avait aussitôt envoyé un hibou à son équipe sur place pour faire cesser l'inspection et même toutes autres inspections futures. Severus serait ainsi libéré d'ici quelques minutes. Il discuta encore de quelques projets de lois qu'il espérait voir voter à la prochaine session, manipulant habilement cet imbécile de Fudge en lui faisant quelques suggestions avisées. Enfin, il put conclure l'entretien avec des salutations qui lui firent grincer des dents tellement elles furent longues et empesées de politesse insipides inutiles. Il pouvait désormais rejoindre son fils qui devait avoir emmené leur « invité » au stade de Quidditch et devait attendre avec impatience de pouvoir voler.

Grimaçant à l'idée de laisser son héritier seul avec le protégé de Severus, il se dépêcha de prendre sa canne et de se rendre dans l'arène. Il n'avait jamais reproché à son ami son statut de sang-mêlé et son talent compensait largement ce fait. Il avait seulement décidé d'occulter cette part. Et si le Lord avait reconnu ces talents, c'est que son statut de sang n'importait pas tellement et autrement, les Prince étaient une très respectable famille. Et puis, il avait toujours été un ami discret et fidèle malgré leur différence d'âge. Un peu comme un petit frère. Comme Ambrosius. Ironique que son petit frère ait eu un prénom synonyme d'immortalité en étant mort si jeune. Son souvenir était encore vif malgré qu'il ne l'ait connu que quelques années. Ambrosius avait échoué au test des capacités magiques. Il était un cracmol. Inacceptable pour un Malfoy. Après quelques temps à essayer divers traitements expérimentaux (effectués discrètement) pour développer sa magie, il avait eu un « accident », arrangé par Abraxas.

Leur mère avait eut beau supplié qu'il soit épargné, on ne l'avait pas écouté. Elle était juste là pour donner naissance aux héritiers, pas pour donner son opinion après tout. Galatéa Malfoy n'avait pas survécu très longtemps après ça, se laissant dépérir de chagrin. Lucius, de trois ans son aîné à cette époque, se rappelait encore parfaitement les jeux partagés avec son petit frère dans la maison lorsqu'ils s'amusaient aux Bavboules ou à Attrape-sorcier. Ambrosius le suivait partout, silencieux. Il n'avait rien dit quand son père avait commencé à le frapper non plus, l'accusant de déshonorer le nom des Malfoy. Il était devenu triste mais il trouvait toujours la force de sourire pour Lucius. Un jour cependant, Abraxas avait emmené Ambrosius. Il se rappellerait toujours de son petit frère, tiré méchamment par le bras par leur père, lui disant au revoir de la main avant de disparaître. Définitivement.

Il n'avait que quatre ans.

Severus ne ressemblait pas à Ambrosius. Du moins pas physiquement. Mais il se souvenait du garçon de première année, maltraité par ses camarades pour son statut de sang-mêlé et son apparente pauvreté. Il était fier et refusait de se laisser aller à exprimer ses émotions mais il avait les mêmes yeux qu'Ambrosius, la même attente et la même soif de reconnaissance que son petit frère lui demandant silencieusement de ne pas le laisser tomber. Et il y avait aussi cette même dignité à faire comme si les coups ne lui faisaient rien, comme si tout allait bien. A faire « comme si ». Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait ressenti. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire au début ni s'il devait vraiment s'en mêler alors il s'était contenté de faire en sorte que les serpentards fichent la paix à Severus. Il avait été mal à l'aise de la gratitude muette de son cadet, même si ces motivations étaient inconnues de celui-ci.

Et il entendait bien qu'elles le restent.

En troisième année, il avait décidé d'agir en voyant le jeune homme monter les marches avec difficulté, le corps rigide et l'effort tendu dans un souci de ne rien laisser paraître. Il savait qu'il n'irait pas voir Pomfrey. Il avait ménagé la fierté de Severus en lui révélant ses propres plaies. Il avait ce qu'il fallait pour les soigner mais avait attendu patiemment que son camarade brasse les potions. Il les avait bues sans se poser de questions et il n'avait pas manqué le regard mêlé de fierté et de joie caché dans le regard du jeune garçon. Heureux d'avoir été utile, d'avoir fait quelque chose de bien. D'avoir renvoyé la monnaie. Même encore maintenant, il n'avait jamais parlé d'Ambrosius. A personne, même Narcissa. Les enfants n'étaient officiellement présentés qu'après leur premier accident magique chez les sangs-purs donc sa disparition n'avait pas parue étrange à qui que ce soit. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. C'était son secret, sa honte quelque part.

Protéger Severus était devenu naturel et l'homme lui-même s'était superposé à l'image de son frère décédé. Severus était un bon ami. Il savait qu'il y avait des choses qu'ils ne partageaient pas et il avait ses propres doutes sur la fidélité de son ami au Seigneur des Ténèbres mais tant qu'il n'en était pas certain, le statut-quo lui convenait parfaitement. Severus était loyal et en tant qu'ami, il avait souvent pu compter sur lui. Lors des raids, il lui avait sauvé plus d'une fois la mise alors qu'il aurait pu se faire arrêté une dizaine de fois au moins s'il ne l'avait pas rejoint pour le ramener à la réalité lorsqu'il se laissait aller à ses pulsions destructrices contre les moldus et autres impuretés qui polluaient la magie comme son père lui avait appris. Même quand il n'avait pas été appelé sur les lieux des raids mais qu'il le surveillait de loin, désertant son laboratoire malgré son travail. Et il prenait de son temps pour voir Draco et lui enseigner son art. Ils parlaient ensemble aussi. Severus savait écouter. Que ce soit sur ses affaires, son mariage ou les derniers résultats de Quidditch.

Oui, Severus était un bon ami.

Il pouvait lui faire confiance et c'est aussi pour cela qu'il lui avait confié la sécurité de sa famille. Il était un bon parrain pour Draco et il n'avait jamais failli lorsqu'il avait eu besoin d'aide. Jamais. Il espérait que Draco pourrait trouver un tel ami, lui aussi, un jour. Il y avait bien sûr les autres enfants des nobles familles de sang-purs mais il se devait d'être prudent pour éviter tout problème. On pourrait utiliser son fils contre lui et il le savait, relation ou pas, sang-pur ou non. C'est pour cela qu'il limitait les visites de Draco et qu'il était toujours accompagné d'au moins deux elfes et de son tuteur. Plus le portoloin d'urgence et le médaillon des Malfoy pour rapatrier son fils au cas où son état de santé se détériorerait. Il marcha d'un pas vif jusqu'au stade de Quidditch, plongé dans ses pensées sans prêter attention à ce qu'il se passait dans les airs. Tout ce qu'il vit lorsqu'il entra dans l'arène fut de voir son fils terrorisé, tenu seulement par son col de chemise par le gamin amené par Severus, celui-ci perché sur un de leurs balais. Il était tellement stupéfait qu'il ne réagit pas à temps lorsque Draco fut lâché à moins d'un mètre du sol par Evan qui se posa tout en douceur.

Comme si de rien n'était.

Lucius se mettait rarement en colère. Depuis la chute du Mage noir, il avait essayé de contenir au mieux ses pulsions, ne les libérant que de temps à autre sur ses elfes de maison ou sur un ou deux moldus dans une ruelle discrète mais là, il sentit la sensation familière du manque de contrôle qui le saisissait lors des raids d'autrefois courir le long de ses veines. Cette espèce de sang-de-bourbe avait failli tuer son fils. Son héritier. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça, il fallait qu'il paie. Il dégaina sa baguette mais s'assura avant tout que Draco n'avait rien de sérieux. Son fils semblait au bord de la crise de nerf, ce qui pouvait se comprendre et se mit à hurler, en le voyant approcher :

- C'est de sa faute ! Sa faute ! Je le jure !

Lucius se tourna vers le responsable qui n'avait pas bougé, imperturbable, ni protesté contre l'accusation. Dans un sourire sinistre, il lança le Doloris.

* * *

><p>Severus s'attendait à beaucoup de choses mais pas à ça. Un accident de Quidditch, une bagarre entre les deux garçons mais pas à voir Lucius Malfoy, un sourire dément sur le visage, la baguette fixée sur Harry lui infligeant sans relâche le Doloris tandis que Draco était assis et regardait son père avec une sorte d'horreur inscrite sur ses traits. Pour désacraliser l'image du père, il n'aurait pu imaginer mieux. Il eut le souffle coupé un instant. Merlin, pensa t'il. Il a découvert qu'Evan était en réalité Harry Potter. Comment faire pour sauver le fils de Lily et sortir de la propriété en vie avec lui ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'agir, anesthésié pendant une demi-seconde par la confusion que Narcissa intervint, jetant un Petrificus bien placé à son mari. Il reprit pied. Et se précipita auprès d'Harry, une main dans sa robe (Il y a des réflexes qui ne disparaîtraient jamais) pour en sortir la potion pour contrer les effets du maléfice et l'autre sur sa baguette pour tenir Lucius en respect. Même figé, l'expression du patriarche Malfoy était si haineuse que Severus en frémissait. Il fit avaler la potion au petit corps secoué de tremblements ainsi qu'une potion de sommeil thérapeutique pour les nerfs endommagés.<p>

Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras, la baguette toujours fermement tenue en main alors que Lucius combattait le sortilège pour se libérer, la fureur clairement visible dans son regard. De son côté, Narcissa était agenouillée auprès de Draco qui avait les joues inondées de larmes, gémissant et murmurant sans discontinuer des paroles inintelligibles. Severus s'approcha et lui donna un philtre de paix puissant pour qu'il puisse expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Niché dans les bras de sa mère, Draco expliqua, entre deux hoquets, qu'il en avait eu assez d'attendre que quelqu'un vienne les superviser et comme il n'était pas novice, il s'était dit qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à faire quelques mouvements.

Evan, raconta t'il, lui avait recommandé de ne pas le faire et d'attendre mais il s'était moqué de lui et l'avait laissé au sol. Après quelques échauffements, il avait décidé de tenter la manœuvre de Huntsworth que Théo lui avait expliqué mais, au moment de se retourner, à près de cent mètres de hauteur, il avait glissé sur le manche et avait perdu l'équilibre, tombant dans le vide. Il ne se rappelait que d'avoir fermé les yeux jusqu'à ce que sa chute soit brutalement stoppée. Evan l'avait attrapé juste à temps avant de le déposer au sol. Puis Lucius était arrivé et, pensant être l'objet de la colère de son père pour ne pas avoir obéi, il avait accusé Evan. Après, celui-ci s'était tourné vers Evan et n'avait pas arrêté de lui jeter des Doloris jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent. Il geignit sur le fait qu'il était désolé, qu'il n'avait pas voulu ça et Severus donna une potion de sommeil sans rêve à Narcissa pour qu'elle la fasse avaler à Draco avant de se tourner vers Lucius, qui semblait pâle comme la mort, tout juste libéré du sortilège de paralysie.

Il se détourna et après un court salut de la tête envers Narcissa qui berçait Draco, il se dirigea vers le site de transplanage à proximité sans un mot, l'enfant dans les bras. Arrivé à Prince Cottage, il déposa l'enfant dans le canapé du salon transfiguré en lit et après avoir vérifié que tout était en ordre autant que possible, il se permit de demander à un elfe une double rasade de Whisky-Pur-Feu et de se laisser-aller à son auto-critique. Il avait failli échoué. Quelques minutes de plus et… Il vida son verre d'un coup sec. Il avait mis Harry en danger en le confiant aux Malfoy, il aurait dû prendre en compte les pulsions de violence incontrôlables de Lucius même s'il pouvait comprendre sa réaction dans la mesure où les faits étaient soumis à une mauvaise interprétation mais il aurait dû laisser Harry/Evan s'expliquer.

Il soupira. Lucius l'avait déçu. Ils avaient faits des choses atroces en tant que Mangemorts et ils avaient tués, plus souvent qu'à leur tour, des adultes comme des enfants mais jamais, jamais Lucius n'avait torturé un enfant gratuitement. Jamais. C'est la seule limite qu'il n'avait jamais franchi. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Lucius n'était pourtant pas un si mauvais homme et Severus lui était profondément attaché. S'il avait poursuivi cette amitié, ce n'était pas uniquement par rapport à un éventuel retour du Lord mais aussi parce que Lucius était son ami. Son seul ami et qu'il lui faisait confiance. Dans une certaine mesure, s'entend. Il soupira. Il penserait à ça plus tard. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et, machinalement, dégagea la frange du front du garçon. Ironie du sort, le fond de teint masquait toujours parfaitement la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il soupira encore. Demain, il devait ramener le gosse. Comment justifier ce qui s'était passé à ses tuteurs ? Il devait veiller sur Potter, c'était son but et le môme avait beau être arrogant et insupportable, il ne méritait pas ça. Ce n'était qu'un enfant.

La réalisation le frappa de plein fouet.

Un enfant. Potter était un enfant. C'était stupide à dire mais c'était comme si un voile se déchirait soudainement devant ses yeux. Et cela donnait une toute autre perspective aux évènements. Il attendait du fils de James – et de Lily se corrigea t'il – qu'il se conduise comme un adulte, qu'il ait le même répondant que son père mais James Potter était mort. Et Harry Potter était un enfant. De neuf ans. Un enfant puni pour avoir sauvé la vie de son camarade. Torturé pour ça. Même après l'ingestion de la potion, les tremblements persistaient, faibles mais présents et ils ne disparaîtraient pas avant encore avant au moins une heure. Il ne pouvait pas lui donner une autre potion pour l'instant pour éviter les interactions malheureuses et cela lui portait sur les nerfs. Il lancerait un sort de diagnostic très précis pour évaluer les éventuelles séquelles nerveuses du sort mais heureusement, il ne devrait rien y avoir d'irréversible. Il lui ferait un bilan complet au matin, pour l'instant, le doloris fausserait tout autre diagnostic. Il fallait juste attendre son réveil à présent.

Il prit place sur le fauteuil à droite du sofa et patienta.

* * *

><p>Harry se sentait bien, au chaud et reposé. Trop angoissé la nuit dernière pour dormir, il avait l'impression de rattraper les heures de sommeil en retard. Lentement, il fit le rappel de ses souvenirs. L'abandon du Maître des Potions sans explications autre que son rôle à jouer l'avait ébranlé. Encore une fois, il était un paquet que l'on dépose ailleurs quand on trouvait qu'il gênait le passage. Sans lui demander son avis, sans se soucier de ce qu'il en pensait ou même de lui expliquer pourquoi il l'abandonnait. Le professeur lui avait donné ses instructions, l'avait emmené dans la cheminée (ça ne les avait pas brûlé !), l'avait déposé et était parti sans lui dire au revoir. Au moins maintenant, s'il avait eu un doute sur les sentiments du professeur à son égard, il était levé. Ça avait été si violent, si brutal qu'il n'avait même pas fait attention à sa nouvelle apparence ou à son absence de lunettes. Il s'en voulait pour avoir laissé ses sentiments prendre un tel dessus.<p>

Il ne devait rien au professeur et celui-ci ne lui devait rien non plus. Il n'avait aucune raison de lui en vouloir. Pourtant, en fixant la cheminée que le Maître des Potions venait d'emprunter, il lui en avait vraiment tenu rancune. Les Malfoy étaient un couple étrange et peu accueillant derrière leurs manières aimables. Monsieur Malfoy l'avait inspecté comme on regarde un objet quelconque avant de s'en désintéresser et sa femme, avec ses yeux inquisiteurs, sa conversation raffinée et sa gestuelle gracieuse, avait passé son temps à l'observer comme une bête curieuse. Le professeur l'avait laissé seul. Et il n'était pas en sécurité sinon il ne lui aurait pas demandé de changer de nom et de retenir cette histoire sur son passé. La chambre qu'on lui avait attribué était si grande, trop grande. Il avait eu le sentiment d'étouffer. Tous les meubles étaient à ras du sol et le lit n'avait pas de baldaquin.

Il n'y avait rien pour se cacher.

Il avait souhaité bonne nuit à son hôtesse, prétextant vouloir lire un peu avant de défaire grossièrement le lit et d'aller se glisser dans l'armoire, le seul endroit suffisamment clos pour sa sûreté. Mais il se sentait mal à l'aise. La présence du professeur, même si elle avait été à l'autre bout du couloir et qu'il n'avait pas la possibilité d'aller le voir, était rassurante car l'homme ne lui avait jamais fait de mal. Les Malfoy, il le sentait, étaient parfaitement capables de lui en faire. Sinon, pourquoi inventer cette histoire ? Au matin, il était sorti du meuble et, après s'être douché et changé, il avait repris sa place dans le fauteuil en attendant qu'on vienne le chercher. Le peu d'appétit qu'il avait s'était évaporé sous le regard scrutateur de Lady Malfoy et il avait grignoté péniblement un morceau de pomme, de toast et avalé un verre de jus de citrouille. Puis, Draco était arrivé.

Au début, ça ne semblait pas bien s'amorcer mais ils étaient sortis faire le tour de la propriété et la conversation, très informative, du garçon l'avait aidé à se détendre. Il n'avait rien eu à faire et ça lui convenait tout à fait. Il craignait de dire ou de faire quelque chose qui irriterait son camarade. C'était la première fois qu'un contact prolongé avec un autre enfant de son âge se passait si bien. Arrivés au stade de Quidditch, il avait suivi les instructions de Draco et avait enfilé l'équipement. La perspective de voler l'enthousiasmait véritablement. Même si l'idée d'utiliser un balai était un peu étrange quand même. Il avait toujours envié les oiseaux qui passaient dans le ciel. Pas d'entrave, pas de contrainte. Juste la liberté de s'envoler au gré des courants d'air. Combien de fois il avait voulu pouvoir faire ça. Et puis, son ami (?) blond s'était impatienté et avait décidé de commencer à s'échauffer.

Il avait rappelé la consigne de sa mère mais Draco lui avait ri au nez et il n'avait pas osé le retenir. Il sentait que ça allait mal se passer et s'était tenu prêt. Il avait observé comment avait fait Draco au cas où. Rapidement, son intuition s'était vérifiée et il avait vu Draco tomber. Il avait agi sans réfléchir et l'avait attrapé de justesse, remerciant tous les Dieux pour la correction temporaire de sa vue, se disloquant le bras dans la manœuvre, ce qui l'avait empêché de poser Draco en douceur. Puis, tout était allé très vite. Il avait croisé le regard rageur de Mr Malfoy et il avait reconnu la lueur de folie à l'intérieur. La même qu'Oncle Vernon. A ce moment-là, il avait su que son destin était scellé. Il ne pourrait pas y échapper. Mais il s'était senti blessé tout de même quand Draco l'avait accusé même si c'était prévisible. Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'appesantir sur la question que la douleur, innommable, insupportable avait éclaté dans chaque cellule de son corps. Il ne se rappelait pas de la suite.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour trouver les yeux du Maître des Potions fixés sur lui. Il frémit. L'homme en noir devait être très fâché contre lui. Draco avait dû lui raconter sa version de l'histoire et il allait être puni, c'est sûr. Il se sentait vraiment désolé car il avait certainement embarrassé le professeur devant ses amis et perturbé son emploi du temps pour qu'il s'occupe de lui. Une fois de plus. Le regard verrouillé sur lui le rendait nerveux. Il préférait les cris et les coups de son Oncle, au moins, c'était rapide et il savait à quoi s'attendre. L'attente était pire. Il préféra mettre fin au supplice :

- Je suis désolé, souffla t'il.

L'homme en noir haussa les sourcils :

- Et pourquoi vous excusez vous au juste, Monsieur Potter ? Demanda le Maître des Potions avant de se lever pour saisir deux flacons sur la table de chevet et de lui présenter une potion rouge puis bleue à boire.

Il les avala à la suite, sans broncher malgré leurs goûts saumâtre, avant de répondre.

- De vous avoir causé des ennuis, répondit-il avec honnêteté.

Le professeur Snape secoua la tête et annonça gravement :

- Je crois qu'il est temps pour vous de retourner chez vos relatifs, Mr Potter. Manifestement, votre séjour dans le monde sorcier ne vous est pas… profitable, articula t'il difficilement. Je n'aurais pas dû vous emmener chez les Malfoy. Je vous ramènerais demain matin à la première heure et j'expliquerais la situation à vos relatifs, conclut-il. Est-ce que vous avez faim ?

La gorge nouée et persuadé que le professeur lui en voulait pour avoir gâché ses relations avec ses amis, Harry secoua la tête. Severus reprit :

- Ce n'est pas étonnant. Il faut que vous vous reposiez. J'ai vérifié et vous n'aurez pas de séquelles de votre aventure si cela peut vous consoler, déclara sèchement l'homme.

Sans qu'Harry puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Severus le souleva du canapé et le cala contre sa poitrine pour le transporter plus aisément. Il n'avait jamais fait ça avant. Angoissé par la proximité soudaine, Harry se fit raide comme un piquet, ses côtes et le bras avec lequel il avait retenu Draco se rappelant douloureusement à son souvenir, mais il les ignora. Il n'y avait rien de malsain dans l'étreinte de l'homme et il s'autorisa à se détendre. Bientôt, il s'étonna lui-même en venant se nicher dans le creux de la robe formé entre l'épaule et la nuque du sombre potionniste. Ça avait quelque chose de réconfortant et dans le brouillard de ses pensées confuses, il pouvait juste remarquer que le professeur sentait bon les ingrédients et les différentes herbes travaillées tout au long de la journée.

Harry ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais été porté ainsi. Il se sentait bien, relaxé et ne pouvait pas savoir que les potions avalées avaient non seulement un effet de décontractant musculaire mais aussi mental qui brouillait et diluait ses peurs et ses réflexes auto-protecteurs. Il profitait sans réfléchir pour une fois et c'était bon. Le rythme de la marche et le battement du cœur du professeur était régulier et ses paupières se firent lourdes. Il sombra de nouveau dans le sommeil à la satisfaction de Severus. Il appliqua un baume pour soigner l'épaule luxée après avoir murmuré un sort pour la remettre en place. Ce serait tendre pendant encore quelques jours. Le gamin avait besoin de repos pour guérir. Il dormirait toute la journée et probablement jusqu'au lendemain midi avec la dose qu'il avait ingurgité. En le couchant, il pensa à lui faire ingurgiter une potion de nutrition pour ne pas que le petit soit réveillé par la faim.

Il faudrait qu'il donne des instructions précises aux relatifs de Potter concernant les prochains jours, songea t'il en rejoignant son propre lit.

* * *

><p>Il se réveilla en sursaut, désorienté et confus. Il se redressa d'un coup et grimaça quand son corps lui fit un douloureux rappel des évènements de la veille. Il rougit en repensant à la façon inhabituelle dont il s'était laissé aller dans les bras du professeur. Le professeur. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Il allait le ramener chez ses relatifs dès que le jour serait levé. Il serait enfin débarrassé de lui. Il regarda par la fenêtre. Il faisait encore nuit mais une nuance de rose annonçait le réveil prochain du soleil. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Il ne rentrerait pas là-bas. Il imaginait ce que cela donnerait si jamais le professeur, un Maître des Potions, un sorcier, un autre individu targué d'anormalité venait à débarquer chez les Dursley. Son Oncle et sa Tante se montreraient affables sans doute. Oncle Vernon le remercierait même d'avoir pris soin de son neveu pendant que sa Tante préparerait le thé. Et lui… Oh, lui, il aurait de très gros ennuis dès que le professeur serait parti.<p>

Tante Pétunia laisserait son Oncle s'occuper de lui. Au sous-sol, sans doute, pour étouffer ses cris. Là-bas, on ne pourrait pas l'entendre, il ne se retiendrait pas et personne ne viendrait vérifier ce qu'il s'y passerait, pas même sa Tante. Oncle Vernon ferait de lui ce qu'il voudrait. Et Harry savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait. Mécaniquement, il se leva et se mit à son bureau pour rédiger sa lettre au professeur. Il s'appliqua, sachant à quel point le professeur aimait le travail soigné. C'était sa façon de lui rendre un dernier hommage. De lui dire merci aussi, même s'il avait du mal à trouver les mots. Il se limita au minimum. Communiquer n'avait jamais été aisé, les mots semblaient toujours lui échapper quand il s'agissait d'aller vers les autres. Cette fois-là ne fit pas exception. Il testa les fenêtres pour les ouvrir mais ne put réussir à les déverrouiller. Le Maître des Potions avait dû les fermer magiquement. Il tenta de les casser mais rien n'y fit. Il n'avait plus qu'un seul recours. Déterminé, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il avait quelque chose à faire.

La seule chose à faire.

**.oO°Oo.**

« Je n'y retournerai pas »

Tels étaient les mots que se répétaient Harry comme un mantra, pour soutenir sa détermination. Pas avec Oncle Vernon qui l'attendait. Pas en sachant ce qu'il lui ferait. Il ferma avec soin à clef la porte de la salle de bain. C'était la seule solution. Il tâtonna, n'ayant pas réussi à identifier l'endroit où se trouvait ses lunettes – elles n'étaient pas sur la table de nuit – sa vision était vraiment floue maintenant que le sort avait cessé d'agir. Il chercha un moment dans les tiroirs, faisant le moins de bruit possible et sortit en tremblant une lame de rasoir. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il l'avait envisagé mais il n'avait pas d'autres idées ou moyens à portée de main. Le professeur avait vraiment été très consciencieux dans sa veille.

Il n'avait pas trouvé de stock de médicaments ou de potions qui aurait pu faciliter son « départ ». Il déglutit avec peine. La lame brillait sous l'effet de la lune à travers la petite fenêtre qui lui donnait pleine vue sur le jardin et la bordure des rochers longeant la côte maritime. Dommage, il aurait bien aimé visiter un peu mieux. Il n'avait jamais vu la mer de si près. Jamais vu tout court. Il se recroquevilla contre les toilettes, au fond de la pièce, contre le mur. Il avait peur. Quand il avait plongé dans la Tamise, c'était différent. Ne sachant pas nager et connaissant parfaitement les effets de l'eau, il n'avait rien eu à faire à part se laisser sombrer dans les eaux sombres mais là… ça allait faire mal ? Oui, certainement. Et sans doute bien plus que quand il s'était entaillé le bras avec le taille-haie en élaguant les bosquets de Privet Drive. Est-ce que ça prendrait longtemps surtout ?

Il avait chaud. Il avait froid. Il avait peur.

Il releva ses manches avec précaution – le bras qui avait retenu Draco l'élançait vraiment maintenant – et passa la lame au dessus de son poignet. Il entailla un peu la peau, grimaçant sous l'effet de la douleur. C'était si dur. Et puis les mots de son Oncle lui revinrent en mémoire, aussi nets qu'il y a deux semaines. Et aussi la sensation de ces mains graisseuses, odieuses sur sa peau et le souvenir de ce qu'elles avaient faits. La façon dont elles l'avaient touché, souillé. Et de ce qui aurait pu se passer. De ce qui se passerait s'il y retournait. Il n'avait rien pu empêcher à ce moment-là, il ne pourrait rien faire pour se défendre. Il sentit sa détermination se raffermir et accentua la pression du rasoir contre sa chair. Profondément cette fois. Sa main se mit à trembler mais il ne s'arrêta pas avant d'avoir fait une large entaille dans le sens de la longueur tout en se mordant violemment la lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier. L'habitude de la douleur aidait parfois.

Le goût métallique de son propre sang dans sa bouche affermit sa volonté. Il fallait en finir, aller jusqu'au bout. Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il prit tout son courage pour changer la lame de main, essayant de la maintenir tant bien que mal avec le sang poisseux qui faisait glisser son étreinte. Il saisit une poignée de papier toilette pour s'aider et entreprit de réitérer son travail sur son autre poignet. Il saisit un gant de toilette à proximité pour se forcer à rester muet, pour retenir ses cris et ses gémissements. La douleur allait bien au-delà de ce qu'il avait imaginé et les larmes coulaient abondamment sur son visage, l'aveuglant presque mais, une fois qu'il eut fini, il se sentit étrangement consolé même si un peu désolé, aussi. Mais le sentiment dominant était surtout le soulagement.

C'était fait.

Il sentit son corps devenir lourd et la torpeur le prit. Ce n'était pas si dur que ça, finalement, de mourir, se dit-il paresseusement. C'était bon de se laisser aller pour une fois. Ses yeux étaient embués par la souffrance et il trouva réconfortant de ne pas avoir eu ses lunettes sur le nez pendant qu'il procédait finalement. Et personne ne l'obligerait à retourner chez les Dursley maintenant. Il espérait que le professeur lui pardonnerait mais après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'il tenait à lui de toute façon. Il n'avait fait que de lui créer des ennuis. Finalement, ça résoudrait tout.

Peut-être que ça l'aiderait à faire la paix avec les Malfoy, qui sait ? Son visage laissa transparaître un léger sourire à son insu. Oui, tout allait bien maintenant. Il allait retrouver son papa et sa maman. Sa Tante et son Oncle disaient toujours du mal d'eux mais il était sûr, au fond de lui, qu'eux, au moins, ils l'aimaient. Ils savaient maintenant qu'ils étaient morts pour lui alors ils devaient l'aimer fortement. Le professeur n'aimait pas son père mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était mauvais, si ? Non. Il devait être gentil et l'aimer très fort. Comme sa maman. C'est ce que les parents font.

Et rien que pour ça, ça en valait la peine.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà,<strong>

Bon, je sais ce que pensez sans doute : qu'après ça, la relation entre notre Maître des Potions et Harry devrait aller en s'améliorant mais en fait... oui. Et non. Vous verrez bien... **Sadique?** Nan, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça?

Une petite rewiew pour me dire ce que vous en pensez?


	6. Décisions

****Hello tout le monde!

Voici le nouveau chapitre!

Vous aurez la réponse à la plupart de vos questions et donc, je ne vous ennuie pas avec plus de blabla! Bonne lecture!

Rappel: Toujours pas à moi... Hélas.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

**Décisions**

* * *

><p>Son fils avait peur de lui. Il l'avait vu pendant qu'il était paralysé. Il avait peur de lui et de ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait crû bien faire, agir comme il le fallait. Donner à ce sang-mêlé la leçon qu'il méritait. Les yeux d'un enfant qui avait peur de son père. En accueillant Draco pour la première fois dans ses bras, il s'était juré de ne pas être comme Abraxas. Il n'avait pas aimé son père, il l'avait craint et chaque vacance passée au Manoir avait été redoutée à l'idée de retrouver son paternel et ses « leçons ». Peur de finir comme Ambrosius s'il déplaisait à son père. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Il n'avait pas voulu cela pour Draco. Il avait échoué. De plus, il avait déçu Narcissa. Elle avait pris Draco dans ses bras et s'en était allée, sans se retourner. Elle avait refusé de le voir toute la journée. Et elle lui avait interdit de voir Draco également. Il s'était enfermé dans son bureau depuis lors, se repassant encore et encore la scène, une bouteille de whiskey-pur-feu dont le niveau s'abaissait dramatiquement au fur et à mesure des heures pour lui tenir compagnie.<p>

Lucius savait bien qu'il n'était pas, ce qu'on pourrait appeler, un homme « bon », même s'il s'en donnait toutes les apparences en public et que sa famille présidait de nombreuses œuvres de bienfaisance. Il aimait la magie noire, il aimait le frisson qui l'accompagnait quand il communiait avec elle et collectionnait divers items pour honorer les anciennes pratiques. Et servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait toujours été une évidence. On ne pouvait pas laisser des sang-de-bourbe ou même des sang-mêlés reniés jusqu'aux fondations de leur société et décider de ce qu'était ou n'était pas la magie, eux qui ne pouvaient comprendre son origine. C'était eux, les sang-purs, les grandes familles qui avaient permis au monde magique de survivre. Le pouvoir leur était dû. Evidemment, il avait fallu faire passer le message par la violence pour se faire entendre mais toute révolution comporte une phase de violence après tout. Mais jamais, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un jour il irait si loin.

Tuer un enfant parce que c'était la guerre était une chose. Torturé un enfant sous le coup d'une pulsion en était une autre. Tuer ne lui avait jamais posé de problème, ni même de regrets. Il fallait le faire et il l'avait fait. Cependant, il avait toujours achevé les enfants rapidement, même les enfants moldus et il n'avait jamais apprécié de devoir faire ça. Jamais. Mais là, il n'avait même pas hésité. Il n'avait même pas choisi d'utiliser un sort mineur mais le Doloris, pas moins. Surtout que cela n'était pas justifié. Draco avait seulement voulu éviter d'être grondé pour avoir volé seul et sans permission. Evan, le protégé que Severus lui avait confié, pour lequel il lui avait fait confiance, avait été supplicié par le plus vicieux des sortilèges parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu écouter. Parce qu'il ne s'était même pas soucié de l'écouter. Est-ce que cela l'aurait arrêté ? Il avait peur de la réponse. Etait-il tombé vraiment si bas ?

Et Severus. Le regard qu'il lui avait lancé…

* * *

><p>Severus se leva au timbre agaçant d'un son strident. Il chercha dans son cerveau embué par le sommeil et la fatigue ce qui provoquait ce vacarme infernal quand il réalisa que cela venait des alarmes qu'il avait placé sur le garçon. Il était réveillé et hors de son lit apparemment. Résigné, il se résolut à se lever. Il traversa le couloir tout en maugréant contre l'heure précoce alors qu'il constatait que le soleil se levait à peine. Il avait enfilé une robe de chambre tout en essayant de s'éclaircir les idées. Rapidement, il arriva à la chambre où il avait logé le garçon. Le lit était vide. C'était étonnant, avec la quantité de potions qu'il avait avalé, il était inenvisageable qu'il soit déjà réveillé. Il fronça les sourcils. Les barrières étant encore en place, il ne pouvait être que dans la salle de bain. Il se détourna de la chambre et toqua à la porte de la salle de bain carrelée. Pas de réponse. La porte était verrouillée. Agacé par le manque de sens commun du gamin, il utilisa l'alohomora et entra, contrarié par le fait que le gamin avait probablement dû se rendormir sur les toilettes, assommé par les potions.<p>

Son visage passa de la contrariété à la stupéfaction puis à la frayeur pure.

Le gamin se tenait dans un coin de la salle de bain, pâle et immobile. Dans une mare de sang. De son sang. Il se précipita et marmonna rapidement deux « episkey » pour refermer les plaies des poignets avant de saisir le corps – si froid, trop froid – de l'enfant et de l'entraîner dans la chambre, bousculant la chaise près du lit hors de son passage. Il le posa un instant sur le lit avant d'appeler – hurler en réalité – un des elfes de maison de lui rapporter en urgence des potions de régénération sanguine tout en utilisant ses facultés d'occlumens pour déshabiller le petit. L'efficacité, l'imperturbabilité, c'était la clef. Il analyserait la situation après avoir sauvé le Sauveur.

En enlevant la chemise de l'enfant, il se figea.

**oO°Oo**

Ce n'était pas possible. Il n'avait pas pu manquer ça. Il n'était pas officiellement médicomage mais avait passé deux ans en internat à Sainte Mangouste après sa sortie de Poudlard et avait largement les qualifications. Il l'aurait vu. Il aurait dû le voir. Ses gestes se firent plus doux pour achever de dévêtir le garçon. Son esprit, pendant ce temps, n'arrêtait pas de recouper une infinité de détails. La taille de l'enfant, les commentaires de Narcissa, le manque d'appétit, la façon – qu'il avait trouvé exaspérante – de marcher lentement avec cette économie de mouvements, la façon dont il évitait soigneusement toute proximité (mise à part la veille mais c'était dû aux émotions de la journée et aux potions), son silence... En tant que Directeur de Maison, il avait été fréquemment confronté à des cas de maltraitances, que ce soit dans sa maison ou ailleurs, bien que la majorité soit des serpentards alors il aurait dû savoir.

Mais il n'avait pas voulu voir.

Parce que c'était Potter. Parce que c'était l'enfant de James Potter, le survivant qui lui avait fait perdre Lily. Celui qui lui avait volé la vie dans son regard. Il n'avait pas vu l'enfant ni voulu le connaître. Un enfant trop silencieux, au regard trop perçant, qui ne contredisait jamais ses ordres, qui restait assis pendant des heures avec lui dans le laboratoire et ne l'ennuyait pas en lui racontant sa journée. Au final, c'est comme si l'enfant n'avait même jamais été présent. Il ne savait rien de lui, de sa vie. Et il était certain désormais qu'il avait menti. Dans quelle proportion, cela restait encore à déterminer.

Il lança son sort de diagnostic mais pas un diagnostic ciblé comme il l'avait fait jusqu'à présent, un diagnostic complet, comme ceux de Pompom. Les résultats lui hérissèrent les cheveux sur la nuque et il sentit un courant d'air passer sur son échine. Comment le gamin avait-il fait pour ne pas dévoiler l'état dans lequel il était ? Il avait l'épaule luxée (probablement due à l'incident avec Draco), une côte cassée et deux autres de fêlées, il grinça des dents en découvrant l'état du dos et des jambes, striées de coups de ce qui semblait être une ceinture et colorées de blanc pour les plus anciennes à du rouge à peine affadi sur les plus récentes, encore enflées. Certaines semblaient infectées et de nombreuses autres avaient mal guéries. Sans compter les os mal ressoudés, les déficiences en vitamines et minéraux alarmantes et le degré de malnutrition. Pour l'instant, il fallait ignorer ses sentiments. Ce n'est pas ça qui aiderait l'enfant. Il demanda à un des elfes de lui ramener sa panoplie de médicomage.

Il allait en avoir pour un moment.

**oO°Oo**

Après avoir terminé de soigner le garçon, il remarqua quelque chose sur le bureau. Une enveloppe blanche et son souffle se coupa. Il s'en saisit avant de commencer à marcher de long en large dans la chambre. Finalement, il redressa la chaise qu'il avait renversée et la réinstalla près du lit avant de s'y asseoir. Il vérifia de nouveau les constantes du garçon, retardant autant que possible le moment d'ouvrir la lettre. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait dedans. Probablement des mots de haine par rapport à la façon dont lui, l'adulte l'avait traité. Il avait passé deux semaines en obligeant un enfant de même pas neuf ans à étudier constamment, à être perpétuellement surveillé, à se faire le plus discret possible et pour finir, grâce à son idée fabuleuse de le confier au bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, à se faire torturer alors que le gamin avait déjà connu plus que sa part de mauvais traitements. Il ne pouvait lui en vouloir.

Néanmoins, la lettre restait devant ses yeux, non ouverte.

Rassemblant sa volonté, il la décacheta enfin. Ce qu'il y avait là-dedans pourrait peut-être l'aider à soigner le gamin et à y voir plus clair. Car il y avait la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'il avait fini de refermer les plaies : Et maintenant ? Il y en avait d'autres bien sûr mais il ne se sentait pas en état de s'en occuper de suite, il lui fallait faire le tri mais pas maintenant. Maintenant, il avait une lettre à lire. Il s'occuperait du reste plus tard. Il déplia le parchemin, surpris d'y découvrir une écriture propre et appliquée même si un peu tremblante. Cela n'avait pas été écrit à la plume sorcière, le garçon ne sachant pas s'en servir mais il avait utilisé un stylo plume tout de même, qui imitait assez bien l'effet de la plume d'oie. Il commença à lire. C'était très court de toute façon.

_Je m'excuse pour les ennuis que je vous ai causés. _

_Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait. _

_Il fallait que je le fasse avant que vous me rameniez. _

_Désolé._

Severus baissa la lettre, ahuri. Il s'attendait à beaucoup de choses mais certainement pas à ça. L'enfant quémandait pardon. Comme s'il ne comprenait pas que la façon dont Severus et Lucius l'avaient traité n'avait rien de normal. Que ce n'était pas sa faute. Evidemment qu'il ne comprend pas, se morigéna Severus, il a été maltraité durant des années. A côté du traitement enduré, ces deux semaines ont dû être des vacances au Paradis. Toutefois, cela impliquait de graves séquelles psychologiques pour penser avoir mérité le Doloris. Soudain, il repensa au jour de leur rencontre, dans le parc. Il avait pensé que le gamin était juste tombé par dessus le muret mais si… si, en réalité, il avait volontairement sauté ? Il repensait à toutes les occasions où le môme aurait pu se blesser durant les quinze derniers jours. En fait, non. Il n'avait pas lâché le petit du regard sauf lorsqu'il était à l'école et Mrs Macfarlane était trop consciencieuse pour déroger à ses principes et ne pas surveiller les enfants dont elle avait la charge.

Mais cette lettre dénotait aussi une détermination qui lui faisait froid dans le dos et il ne doutait pas que le gamin ferait une nouvelle tentative à la première occasion. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses là où elles en étaient et pour cela, il avait besoin de comprendre la situation. Que lui, qui n'avait passé que deux semaines avec le môme eût pu passer à côté du traitement infligé à Potter était une chose mais qu'en était-il des voisins, du personnel de l'école, des agents des services de l'aide à l'enfance et de la personne chargée par Albus de surveiller le gamin ? Cela n'aurait pas dû rester inaperçu. Que faire ? Avec le surplus de potions dans son système, l'enfant devrait avoir au moins deux bonnes heures de sommeil devant lui. Il demanda à un elfe de rester au chevet du petit et de l'avertir au moindre signe de réveil. Il prit sa veste et sortit. Il n'était pas satisfait de ce qu'il avait découvert aujourd'hui. Il voulait plus de réponses.

Et il savait où les trouver.

* * *

><p>Arabella Figg était un membre de l'ordre auquel il n'avait que peu prêté attention à l'époque mais il avait quand même retenu qu'elle avait été désignée pour « veiller » sur le Sauveur-Potter et avait pris soin de noter quelque part dans son esprit ses coordonnées. Il remerciait chaque jour ses facultés en occlumencie pour ça. Même des années après, le fait d'avoir archivé des milliers de souvenirs s'avérait parfaitement utile et justifié. Il s'était étonné que l'on confie Potter à la surveillance d'une cracmole mais, après tout, ses chats à moitié fléreurs devaient permettre une surveillance à distance efficace et non pesante comme le voulait Dumbledore. Pour que le môme grandisse sans la pression de son « statut médiatique ». Il s'était dit que ce n'était pas un mauvais raisonnement, à l'époque, si ça pouvait éviter à Potter Junior de faire montre du même égo que son paternel…<p>

Il transplana au coin de Wisteria Walk, dans l'ombre d'un jardin quelconque, et remercia sa présence d'esprit pour l'avoir encouragé à user d'habits moldus même si les rares voisins de sortie le regardèrent passer avec suspicion en cette fin de matinée. Il était sûr qu'il détonnait dans le cadre bourgeois et huppé du quartier avec son apparence sombre et austère. Il contempla avec dégoût la maison dont les chats semblaient débordés et se força à frapper à la porte. Quelques instants plus tard, une petite femme grêle, en robe de chambre et pantoufles, vint ouvrir. La tête qu'elle fit en le reconnaissant n'avait pas de prix et il put aisément en profiter pour entrer sans difficulté dans la maison, retroussant son nez à l'odeur encombrante du chou qui envahissait la bicoque.

Se remettant de sa surprise, la Dame aux chats le rejoignit dans le salon où son interlocuteur, refusant de s'asseoir sur le canapé truffé de poils de chats, se tenait debout devant la fenêtre.

- Oh ! Bonjour, professeur Snape ! Quel bon vent vous amène ? Demanda t'elle, intriguée.

- Je suis là à la demande d'Albus pour prendre des nouvelles du Sauveur-Potter, mentit-il avec un reniflement de dédain tout à fait perceptible.

Il avait décidé de poser ses questions tout en se dédouanant d'éventuelles implications quant à sa visite. Un petit charme de mémoire devrait suffire ensuite à éradiquer sa venue de l'esprit de la vieille Dame aux chats.

- Oh ! Le petit Harry va bien. Il était en vacances avec sa famille, expliqua Mrs Figg. Ils doivent juste venir de rentrer, je pense.

- Vraiment ? Albus m'a demandé à ce que vous lui rapportiez les dernières données concernant Potter mais s'il n'y a rien de nouveau… Fit-il en s'éloignant, attendant la réaction prévisible de son hôtesse.

- Voyons, professeur Snape, j'ai bien d'autres choses à raconter sur le petit et je suis si contente de constater à quel point Albus se soucie du garçon, fit-elle tout en lui retenant le bras pour qu'il reste.

- J'écoute, répondit il, faussement résigné, en grognant un peu contre les inévitables capillarités félines qui allaient se coller à ses vêtements malgré sa station debout.

L'entretien se déroula calmement, Mrs Figg expliquant qu'Harry était un enfant très serviable et aimable, peu souriant et silencieux mais très gentil. Il aimait beaucoup s'amuser avec son cousin Dudley expliqua t'elle, on les voyait régulièrement jouer à cache-cache dans le quartier. Il posa quelques questions, l'air de rien, sur la famille mais à part le fait que la Tante était peu affectueuse vis-à-vis du gamin et que son Oncle ne semblait pas vraiment l'apprécier ce qui pouvait s'expliquer puisqu'ils avaient été un peu contraints de le prendre avec eux, expliqua t'elle à un Severus incrédule. On avait obligé les Dursleys à accepter le gamin ? Néanmoins, rien dans le discours de la vieille femme ne tendait à accréditer l'hypothèse de la maltraitance. Pourtant, quelque chose clochait. Son instinct le lui criait. En écoutant Mrs Figg parler, il ressentait comme une sorte de censure sur ce qu'elle avait remarqué, comme si elle s'interdisait de voir ce qui aurait pu paraître suspect ou inhabituel. Mais il devait en avoir la certitude. Il changea de tactique :

- Il est petit pour son âge paraît-il, fit-il soudainement. Mrs Figg releva les yeux de son thé avant de répondre :

- C'est vrai mais certains enfants ont la croissance tardive, répondit-elle évasivement.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait beaucoup de bleus de nature suspecte sur le corps, attaqua t'il, attendant de voir comment elle allait réagir. Son regard se voilà d'inquiétude un instant fugitif avant que son visage ne s'éclaire.

- Les enfants sont turbulents vous savez, ils n'arrêtent pas de se bagarrer, affirma t'elle en souriant. Vous ne devriez pas croire de telles rumeurs, l'admonesta t'elle. Ça a failli mal tourné à l'école du petit, il y a presque trois ans, à cause de cela, fit-elle, sur le ton de la confidence.

- Vraiment ? L'invita t'il.

- Oui, j'en ai d'ailleurs immédiatement parlé à Albus quand j'ai eu le rapport de mon Mistigri qui surveillait le petit là-bas.

- Mais comment pouvait-il intervenir ? Demanda Severus, sans avoir l'air d'y toucher.

- Oh ! Je ne sais pas exactement mais il a clarifié la situation. On ne pouvait pas laisser l'enfant être privé de la protection du sang pour quelques accusations sans fondement, exposa toujours avec un large sourire la vieille cracmole à un Severus de plus en plus suspicieux.

- Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûre ? Demanda t'il prudemment.

- Albus me l'a confirmé, précisa t'elle. Il sait de quoi il parle… Il vient régulièrement me rendre visite pour prendre des nouvelles d'Harry et il m'apporte toujours du thé, ajouta t'elle comme si tout s'expliquait par ses simples mots.

Et peut-être que c'était le cas. Il paralysa Mrs Figg d'un mouvement de baguette rapide, retenant d'un geste la tasse de thé pour éviter qu'elle ne se renverse. Il profita du coma induit par son sort pour effectuer un diagnostic pour identifier ce qu'il suspectait être une altération des perceptions et un renforcement artificiel du sentiment de loyauté au travers du thé. Il connaissait bien la formule pour l'avoir inventé quand il était mangemort. C'était si léger et induisait seulement un changement du comportement si subtil qu'il en était quasiment indétectable. Pratique pour un Lord paranoïaque sur une éventuelle trahison. Il avait transmis toutes ces données quand il avait rallié l'Ordre. Il appela un elfe de maison pour lui rapporter ses notes et, éventuellement, l'antidote.

Lorsqu'il était au service du Lord, il avait développé une telle paranoïa concernant la possibilité que son libre-arbitre lui soit ôté qu'il brassait régulièrement les potions lui permettant de détecter de tels charmes. Même encore aujourd'hui, il se faisait un auto-diagnostic et ingurgitait les potions au moins une fois par mois pour s'assurer que sa volonté n'avait pas été modifiée. Bien sûr, Mrs Figg n'avait pas un tel luxe. En tant que cracmole, elle ne pouvait même pas effectuer des sorts de détection et il était exclu qu'elle puisse se procurer de telles potions. De plus, l'effet de telles potions étaient bien plus fort que pour une sorcière ou un soricer et donc plus difficile à éradiquer. Il craignait de voir les résultats, espérant presque que son intuition se trompait et que Mrs Figg était juste négligente parce que dans l'autre cas… Il était dans la merde.

Le test concordait avec ses notes.

Merde.

* * *

><p>Il réfléchit. Vite. Il ne pouvait supprimer le sort sur Mrs Figg, cela se remarquerait aussitôt. Il choisit en tout premier lieu d'effacer son passage de la mémoire de la cracmole mais pas par un sort d'oubliettes, trop facilement décelable. Il utilisa une potion de perturbe-méninges. L'avantage est que cela induisait une grande fatigue et l'oubli complet de la dernière heure passée, c'est à dire avant l'arrivée de Severus tout en produisant les symptômes classiques d'une bonne grippe qui entrainerait Mrs Figg dans son lit pour au moins les deux prochains jours, tout en songeant probablement que sa perte de mémoire était dû à un léger malaise dû à la maladie l'ayant endormie sur son fauteuil. Les chats ne poseraient pas de problèmes, un sort de confusion collectif sur les matous les feraient se tenir à distance. Maintenant que son hôtesse était endormie, il pouvait entreprendre de réfléchir sereinement à la situation.<p>

En tant que porteur de la Marque, il ne pourrait approcher de Privet Drive sans se faire automatiquement repérer, il le savait. Pourtant, ça le démangeait de pouvoir « discuter » avec les Dursleys. Néanmoins, il existait d'autres moyens pour pouvoir observer à distance sans se faire remarquer. Il se désillusionna et remonta la rue jusqu'au 4, Privet Drive avant de s'arrêter à distance respectable des barrières, comme lors de sa dernière visite, un chat-fléreur dans les bras qui lui servirait d'espion. Tant pis pour les poils. Il l'avait désillusionné et avait jeté un charme de compulsion pour le pousser à entrer chez les Durlseys et à les observer sans se faire remarquer avant de revenir faire son rapport. L'intelligence limitée des animaux, même magique, ne permettait pas de lancer des ordres plus précis. Il attendit un long moment que le félin revienne, inquiet qu'Harry ne se réveille d'un instant à l'autre durant son absence.

Finalement, l'animal ressortit et le rejoignit devant la maison. Il s'occupa de lui prendre les souvenirs de son observation avant de le renvoyer à sa propriétaire avec une consigne indiquant avoir vu Harry Potter avec les Durlseys dans un état qui ne différait pas de l'ordinaire. Puis il transplana. Il arriva par son bureau afin d'entreposer la mémoire dans sa pensive pour la visionner. Il voulait savoir à quoi il avait affaire. Il plongea dans les souvenirs du félin, un peu dérouté par la vision singulièrement différente de l'animal, qui requit une certaine adaptation de sa part au départ :

_Il débuta son investigation par le jardin des Durlseys qui semblait extrêmement bien entretenu même si l'herbe semblait avoir besoin d'un rafraîchissement de sa longueur, que quelques feuilles trainaient sur la pelouse et que quelques mauvaises herbes commençaient à se faire une place dans les plates-bandes fleuries. Le félin se faufila jusqu'à la lucarne entrouverte de la cave et descendit gracieusement sur les différents cartons et encombrants avant de remonter par l'escalier. Severus le suivit, non gêné par les contraintes physiques du souvenir et entra dans l'arrière-cuisine des gardiens de Potter. Le matou se cacha sous la table, témoin des conversations qui se déroulait entre Mr et Mrs Dursleys. Le temps n'avait vraiment pas amélioré Pétunia. Elle avait toujours cet air chevalin et cette bouche pincée en une moue dédaigneuse qu'elle arborait déjà étant enfant. L'homme, lui, attirait immédiatement l'attention par son gabarit impressionnant. Il faisait – au moins – trois fois la taille de Severus. Il se concentra sur la conversation._

_- Et tu dis qu'il est parti comme ça, sans raison ? Interrogea Pétunia, l'air dubitatif._

_- Puisque je te le dis ! Protesta Dursley, énervé un verre d'alcool à la main._

_- Bon, je suppose qu'il reviendra quand il en aura assez, statua Pétunia. Tout de même, regarde cette poussière ! Sans parler de l'état du jardin ! Il ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça ! Fit Pétunia en passant le doigt sur le rebord de l'étagère._

_- Oh, ne t'en fais pas, la rassura gentiment son obèse de mari, je m'occuperais personnellement de son cas._

_Il y avait une lueur dans le regard de l'homme que Severus, sans pouvoir l'interpréter, trouva profondément déplaisante et même malsaine mais il ne put approfondir cette sensation car une réplique miniature d'une montgolfière venait de faire bruyamment son entrée :_

_- Maman ! J'veux des chips !_

_- Mon trésor… entama Pétunia un sourire maternel (d'un rendu atroce selon Severus) avant de se faire interrompre abruptement._

_- Maintenant ! Mon émission de télé va commencer ! Geignit le « trésor »._

_- Je comprends mon chaton mais ne devais-tu pas faire tes devoirs ? Tenta de négocier Pétunia sans grande conviction._

_- L'autre n'a qu'à les faire, répliqua le gamin, ennuyé. Donne-moi mes chips !_

_Severus assista, atterré, à la sortie précipitée d'un paquet du placard pendant que le père tapotait fièrement le crâne de son rejeton avant de sortir dans l'allée pour garer sa voiture dans le garage, suivi de près par le félin. Le souvenir s'arrêtait là._

_**oO°Oo**_

Pris d'une impulsion, il se dirigea vers le minibar et en sortit une bouteille de wiskhey-pur-feu pour s'en servir une grande rasade et de l'avaler cul-sec. C'était **_ça_** les relatifs avec lesquels Potter avait grandi ? « Peu affectueux » avait dit Mrs Figg. On était loin de la vérité. L'enfant confié à leur garde avait disparu et, au lieu d'alerter immédiatement les services de police, ils avaient simplement poursuivi leurs projets, comme si de rien n'était. Et maintenant qu'ils constataient que le petit n'était pas rentré, rien, pas la moindre once d'inquiétude. Juste des regrets pour la poussière amassée et les mauvaises herbes dans le jardin… Pourquoi ? Ils n'avaient tout de même pas eu pour projets de laisser le gamin seul, sans surveillance, pendant les vacances, à nettoyer la maison, non ? Ce serait complètement irresponsable. Néanmoins, étant donné ce qu'il avait pu observer, cela ne semblait pas si étonnant que cela.

Il en savait plus qu'il n'en avait besoin. Ni envie.

Il reposa son verre à présent vide et retourna dans la chambre d'Harry. Le garçon dormait encore, sans doute plus pour longtemps. Il regarda le teint trop pâle encore de l'enfant, les tremblements avaient cessé, fort heureusement. Le diagnostic confirma qu'il n'y aurait définitivement pas de séquelles en rapport au Doloris. Restait une dernière chose à faire, la plus pénible selon l'avis de Severus. Il lui fallait connaître l'historique médical du garçon. Il conjura un rouleau de parchemin, espérant que sa longueur ne serait pas aussi grande que ce qu'il craignait et entama le processus. D'abord, l'historique sur la structure osseuse puis les dommages épidermiques, nerveux, l'état des organes internes, de l'évolution de la courbe de poids et de croissance de l'enfant (comparé à une courbe normée) et des insuffisances et déficiences constatées. Le temps passa et le parchemin continuait de se dérouler, donnant à Severus la nausée. Enfin, le sort se dissipa, ayant rempli sa fonction. Il prit avec précaution le début du parchemin et le parcourut.

Sans surprise, de nombreux os cassés, trois fractures même, des muscles affaiblis et un estomac rétrécis au stade où il ne pouvait supporter un repas ordinaire sans risquer un rejet. Dire qu'il avait pensé que l'enfant avait un appétit d'oiseau et était difficile… La bonne nouvelle néanmoins indiquait que les déficiences en vitamines et minéraux, bien que présentes, n'avaient pas atteint un niveau trop sévère pour ne pas être traitées par des potions correctrices classiques. Notamment, le niveau de fer était insuffisant mais pas aussi alarmant qu'on aurait pu l'imaginer. Par contre le niveau de vitamine A expliquait sans doute la faible vision du garçon. A savoir si c'était irréversible ou non, cela dépendrait de sa réaction au traitement. Quant aux séquelles psychologiques, il en avait déjà une petite idée. Mais cela ne lui apportait pas beaucoup de solution, car restait un problème, et de taille.

Albus Dumbledore.

Lorsqu'il avait appris la mort de Lily, il devait admettre que le sort de son bambin ne l'avait franchement pas préoccupé. Deux jours plus tard, à la réunion de l'ordre où l'on venait d'apprendre l'arrestation de Sirius Black pour avoir trahi les Potter, Albus avait confirmé les rumeurs selon lesquelles il avait décidé de placer l'enfant chez ses seuls relatifs vivants, afin d'éviter une mainmise du Ministère et de garantir au petit une enfance loin du tumulte provoqué par la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cela avait semblé une décision sage à tout le monde, surtout avec l'adjonction d'une surveillante cracmole, donc au fait des coutumes moldues autant que sorcières, dans l'environnement du jeune Lord Potter. Et puis, Albus avait officiellement été appointé comme tuteur magique d'Harry.

Sauf que… Harry n'avait manifestement pas eu de propres contacts avec le monde magique ou une connaissance quelconque de celui-ci depuis son retrait à ses quinze mois sinon il n'aurait pas été aussi ignorant. Et cette histoire d'intervention à l'école du gamin. C'était à creuser. Mais ce qui l'intriguait réellement (et l'inquiétait) c'est que manifestement le directeur était au courant ou suspectait un minimum le traitement subi par Harry et l'avait volontairement passé sous silence. Pire que cela en fait, il avait même organisé son ignorance. Mais pour quels motifs ? Cela lui échappait. Son regard tomba sur la penderie et il décida soudainement d'aller examiner les vêtements du garçon lors de son arrivée. Il ouvrit la penderie et sortit les guenilles usées du garçon. Il avait présumé que le gamin avait ses vêtements dans cet état parce qu'il était peu soigneux mais il devait reconnaître avoir été troublé lorsqu'il avait capté le regard étrange du gamin lorsqu'il lui avait donné quelques uns de ses propres anciens vêtements, qui n'avaient pourtant rien de très reluisants, ayant déjà été de seconde main à son époque et teints en noir par sa mère pour cacher leurs défauts et leurs usures. Il avait pourtant cru à ce moment-là qu'il se moquait.

En fait, il avait vraiment de quoi préférer ses vêtements par rapport à ceux donnés par les Dursleys.

Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Il ne pouvait pas le laisser retourner là-bas, il était certain que le gamin réussirait sa prochaine tentative (à même pas neuf ans, par Merlin !) s'il n'était pas là et il avait une certaine idée de l'accueil que les Durlseys lui réserveraient. Mais ne pas le ramener signifiait alerter Albus et le Ministère car la disparition du Sauveur ferait grand bruit à n'en pas douter et il ne pouvait se permettre d'utiliser l'_oubliette_ sur tout ceux qui l'avait vu dans le quartier, ce serait trop facilement remarqué et il serait découvert. Mais par les couilles de Merlin ! Pourquoi Albus faisait-il cela ? Harry était l'Espoir de la Lumière (aussi ridicule que fut ce nom, c'était vrai), le Sauveur, celui qui avait anéanti Voldemort (au moins dans l'imaginaire des imbéciles croyant le prêchi-prêcha du Ministère et de Dumbledore). Pourquoi le placer et, plus encore, le garder dans une famille abusive ?

Ça n'avait pas de sens.

Lily et James étaient les préférés d'Albus, des fidèles griffondors, pas des mangemorts. Pourquoi ? La protection de sang ? Le sacrifice de Lily. Un choix justifiable pour protéger l'enfant des mangemorts encore en liberté après la disparition du mage noir, il en convenait. Mais après ? Un enfant sorcier élevé en dehors de leur monde pouvait rencontrer de sérieuses difficultés lors de son apprentissage magique dans un milieu inhospitalier à l'épanouissement des dons de l'enfant. Car la magie réagissait au diapason de son environnement pour son évolution. Surtout quand le pouvoir latent était important, ce qui était le cas de Potter. Cela pouvait enclencher des réactions de magie accidentelle intense et une croissance magique anormalement poussée avec des explosions pour le moins erratiques et dangereuses.

D'une façon froide et objective, comme l'avait prouvé le médicomage Heison dans les années 40, la vie dans un milieu « hostile » avait tendance à développer anormalement le noyau magique ce qui avait deux types de résultats : soit la magie ainsi poussée se retournait contre l'enfant et pouvait aller jusqu'à le tuer (ou le laisser cracmol) ou bien cela induisait une puissance magique largement supérieure à celle que l'on aurait pu attendre dans des conditions normales. Le problème étant que la magie ainsi obtenue était plus difficile à contrôler et réagissait mieux aux sorts puissants qu'aux sorts basiques avec un risque de voir les sujets se tourner plus aisément vers la puissante magie dite noire que blanche, tout simplement par affinité.

Albus était parfaitement au courant des conclusions d'Heison. Il avait évoqué celui-ci lorsqu'ils avaient discuté ensemble de la force de Tom Riddle pour lequel le directeur avait alors dévoilé quelques uns des fragments du passé de celui-ci. Severus lui-même était un sorcier plus puissant que la moyenne, cet état étant sans doute corrélé par son enfance puis son adolescence dans une famille violente. Ils avaient également évoqué ces faits et c'est à ce moment-là que Severus avait espéré que le directeur s'excuse de l'avoir laissé grandir ainsi, malgré les avertissements de Mme Pomfrey. Mais les excuses n'étaient jamais venues. Bien sûr, il s'était dit que ses propres dénégations, liées à sa peur de la découverte, avaient probablement scellé son destin et qu'il était responsable en refusant de parler à l'époque mais il aurait aimé qu'Albus lui dise au moins quelque chose. N'importe quoi au lieu de s'appesantir sur l'extraordinaire développement magique de Riddle.

Bien sûr, il s'était dit que c'était du passé et qu'on ne pouvait revenir là-dessus mais cela lui était resté en travers de la gorge. Albus était son mentor, son protecteur. Il s'était senti un peu abandonné par cette indifférence mais, comme à son habitude, il avait ignoré ce sentiment. Ça ne servait à rien de s'apitoyer sur ce qui aurait pu être. Albus ne lui devait rien et lui, il lui devait tout. Sa liberté, la possibilité de se racheter, de mener une autre vie. Seulement maintenant, cela arrivait à Har-Potter. Cela ne pouvait pas être lié à cela, se disait-il, essayant d'y croire lui-même. Cela ne pouvait pas valoir la peine de risquer la santé physique et même mentale du garçon dans ce but, tout de même, raisonna t'il. Sans compter les risques ultérieurs que le garçon « tourne mal ». Il en savait quelque chose. Il y avait sûrement autre chose. Une meilleure explication.

Et pourquoi le tenir à l'écart de son héritage ? Harry devait être préparé à son retour dans le monde magique. Il était Lord Potter et le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier. Même en lui cachant son rôle sur la disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il restait encore le titre qu'il avait à assumer. On attendait de lui une certaine image, un certain maintien. Albus ne pouvait tout de même pas envisager de le laisser réintégrer leur monde dans l'ignorance la plus complète, ce serait ridicule. Le gosse serait perdu et effrayé. Il apprendrait d'un coup son passé et la célébrité lui tomberait dessus au poing de le noyer. Quel intérêt ? Un enfant ainsi élevé, habitué à dissimuler sa douleur, à tenter de se fondre dans le moule, n'ayant qu'une envie, celle de se faire accepter…. Le choc lui fit lâcher l'étoffe qu'il tenait encore. Ce n'était pas possible, il se trompait. Il devait se tromper. Le Directeur de Poudlard était un homme bon et empli de compassion. Il avait offert réconfort et protection à Severus, il n'aurait jamais…

… Jamais fait passer les intérêts du monde sorcier avant celui d'un innocent.

**oO°Oo**

Albus Dumbledore, président sorcier du Magenmagot, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers et autres distinctions avait fait passer ses desseins sur le retour probable de Voldemort avant le bien-être d'un enfant. Un enfant qui, en arrivant à Poudlard, serait tellement en quête d'amour et d'affection qu'il s'attacherait naturellement à la première personne qui la lui offrirait et le sauverait des Dursley. Comme le Directeur. Qui pourrait l'utiliser à son profit pour ses desseins. Un enfant que l'on pourrait modeler, forger, pour ensuite lui permettre de se confronter à ce qu'on lui présenterait comme son destin. Un parfait petit griffondor, bien docile, ne remettant rien en question. Peut-être même avait-il déjà choisi ses futures relations… Et l'enfant acquiescerait plus tard à cette idée de se sacrifier Pour Le Plus Grand Bien. Pour les sauver, tellement désireux de tout faire pour se faire aimer et mériter des miettes d'affection, d'où quelle vienne et quel qu'en soit le motif ou le prix pour avoir enfin le sentiment d'avoir une raison d'exister.

Il était estomaqué. C'était… il n'avait pas de mots pour décrire l'impression que ça lui faisait.

Il n'aurait jamais crû à une telle chose de la part de Dumbledore et il aurait été le premier à défendre son mentor si de telles accusations avaient été proférées devant lui. Albus, c'était les sorbets citrons, les discours de début d'année loufoque, les bras rassurants à la mort de Lily… Pas ça ! Pourtant, il savait l'homme habile à manipuler. Albus était un chef de guerre, un génie et sa puissance en tant que telle, même si elle était rarement mise à jour, était sous-jacente et Severus savait que l'homme portait le poids de décisions douloureuses mais nécessaires. Et apparemment, cette décision avait semblé « nécessaire ». Il y avait bien eu des rumeurs sur son passé et ses relations avec le mage noir Grindelwald disant qu'il s'était laissé corrompre par le pouvoir mais il n'y avait jamais prêté attention.

Il aurait sans doute dû.

Fébrilement, il repassait dans sa tête tout les moments où le vieil homme et lui avaient conversé, l'idée douloureuse de se dire que tout ce qu'il avait vécu et ressenti avec le vieil homme avait été calculé et contrôlé était insupportable. Il lui avait fait confiance, nom d'une potion! Et ce n'était pas comme si c'était un fait insignifiant pour lui, il ne faisait confiance à presque personne ! Etait-il également un pion sur l'échiquier du vieil homme ? Oui, probablement mais il le reconnaissait et il l'avait accepté (même s'il pensait – avait pensé – qu'il était aussi question d'affection et de respect entre eux). C'était sa pénitence pour la mort de Lily, pour tout le sang dont ses mains étaient couvertes. Mais lui était un adulte, pas un enfant et il avait fait le choix de cette vie ce qui n'était pas le cas de Potter. L'affection si chèrement gagnée du vieux fou n'était-elle totalement que simulation pour conserver son espion ? Il ne voulait pas y croire. Ce serait trop blessant, même pour lui.

Reprenant son calme, il en revint au problème d'origine. Impossible de livrer le môme à Albus dans ses conditions. Même en admettant que le directeur ait sous-estimé le degré de maltraitance. Il avait juré à Lily de le protéger. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir en faire ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'agissait d'un orphelin anonyme, c'était Harry Potter, nom d'un bubobulb ! Il lui était impossible de le confier à une famille d'accueil sorcière, Albus s'y opposerait et renverrait illico le môme chez ses relatifs qui, même s'ils se faisaient sermonner (ce dont il doutait fortement) pour éviter un traitement aussi « rude » au Sauveur, continuerait à ne pas prendre soin de l'enfant. Quant à sa position, si jamais Albus découvrait qu'il avait éloigné le gamin de ses relatifs et contrecarrer ses plans… Irait-il jusqu'à le sacrifier ? Severus n'était pas certain de vouloir connaître la réponse.

Que faire ?

Il passa en revue toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Aucune n'était vraiment satisfaisante à son sens mais il avait promis à Lily. Même si la chose qui s'annonçait n'était pas de son goût, loin s'en faut, il le ferait. Il s'y résignerait. Il garderait l'enfant de Lily en sécurité et lui pourvoirait ce qu'il lui fallait. Il ne put continuer plus loin sa réflexion car il sentit le réveil de l'enfant dû aux alarmes qu'il avait posé sur lui.

* * *

><p>Etait-il au Paradis ? C'était étrange. Il n'avait pas franchement écouté les sermons dans les cours de catéchisme à l'école mais il avait quand même retenu quelques notions. Est-ce qu'on avait mal au Paradis ? Non, d'après ce qu'il en savait, la réponse était non. Il sentait la douleur même si elle semblait lointaine et diffuse. Alors où était-il ? En Enfer ? Il n'y avait pas pensé mais est-ce qu'il allait en Enfer à cause de son suicide ? Il ne reverrait pas son papa et sa maman, alors ? Il ouvrit les yeux, voulant savoir, n'osant pas imaginer avoir supporté tout cela pour rien. Aussitôt, il reconnut, après avoir réussi à faire le focus, les lourdes tentures de son lit chez le professeur et les yeux de ce même professeur, fixés sur lui. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose : il avait échoué. Il chercha à lire dans ces yeux. Le professeur n'était pas quelqu'un de facile à déchiffrer mais plus expressif que ce qu'il croyait sans doute.<p>

Il y avait beaucoup d'émotions dans ce qu'il voyait. De l'inquiétude, de la colère et surtout de la détermination. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Fermant les poings, il referma délibérément les yeux, serrant les dents. Il ne dirait rien et n'avait rien à dire. Il s'en fichait de la pitié du Maître des Potions. Il lui en voulait de l'avoir sauvé. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. C'était son choix. L'homme sembla comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Il sentit un poids se poser sur le rebord du lit. Une main vint se poser sur son visage et il ne put faire autrement qu'ouvrir les yeux et tenter de s'échapper. Un bras puissant, plus fort que lui, le retint, il se mit à hurler. La pression ne diminua pas, et il eut beau ruer, chercher à se dégager, il finit par cesser de se débattre dans les bras du Maître des Potions, tremblotant. Il avait peur, il avait mal et ne savait pas quoi faire pour s'en sortir.

Qu'est-ce qu'on allait lui faire maintenant ?

* * *

><p>Il avait réagi sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Pour rassurer l'enfant ? La façon dont le garçon avait sursauté à son contact lui rappelait la façon dont lui-même, aujourd'hui encore, avait du mal à supporter le moindre effleurement sans en être averti et il évitait d'être touché autant que possible. Il y avait des réflexes dont il n'avait jamais pu se défaire. Et qui avait encore plus contribué à l'isoler. Il ne voulait pas de ça pour l'enfant de Lily. Il ne pouvait pas l'autoriser à refuser le confort apporté par un autre être humain, même si cet autre humain c'était lui et qu'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il était mal à l'aise et ne savait pas quoi faire. Puis il sentit l'enfant arrêter de se débattre, rigide entre ses bras. Il pouvait entendre les battements affolés du cœur du garçon contre lui. L'enfant savait qu'il était le plus fort, qu'il n'avait aucune chance de lui échapper. Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal ?<p>

Ce n'était pas son fort les relations humaines.

Il n'y avait qu'avec ses serpents qu'il se laissait aller à tels débordements affectifs. Ils étaient sa responsabilité et sa fierté. Il était leur point de repère, celui vers qui ils se tournaient quand ils avaient un problème, quelle que soit sa nature. Des maltraitances subies à la maison aux peines de cœur en passant par le traditionnel petit spleen des premières années. Il les laissait dormir dans la chambre d'ami parfois et il restait toujours disponible pour leur prêter son oreille, à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Il allait assister aux matchs de Quidditch même si le sport en lui-même ne l'intéressait pas juste pour montrer son support à son équipe. Il félicitait personnellement les meilleurs élèves et encourageait les moins bons. Il faisait office en quelque sorte de figure parentale et était parfaitement conscient de la loyauté indéfectible et des liens qu'ils avaient créés avec eux.

Mais là, c'était Potter.

Ce n'était pas pareil.

Ce n'était juste… _**pas pareil**_.

**oO°Oo**

Il se décida à faire ce qu'il faisait le mieux : prendre les choses en main de manière assurée et résolue en plantant des repères clairs et en se positionnant comme le décisionnaire incontestable.

- Mr Potter, commença t'il fermement, je vais vous lâcher maintenant et vous allez vous recoucher. Ce n'est pas discutable.

Il relâcha comme promis le gamin qui se rallongea prudemment, sans le lâcher des yeux. Il prit une voix calme mais stricte. Il n'était pas un poufsouffle. Pitié et compassion n'existait pas dans son vocabulaire. Oui, l'enfant était une victime mais il surmonterait cela avec le temps. C'était un Potter, il s'en remettrait. Restait à voir les conditions avec le gamin et à conclure avec lui un pacte afin que les choses se déroulent au mieux.

- Je vais vous dire comment les choses vont se passer maintenant Mr Potter, commença t'il. Il est manifeste que vos relatifs ne sont pas adéquats pour assurer votre bien-être.

Le visage fermé du gamin ne lui échappa pas même si les tremblements n'avaient pas encore cessé.

- Il y a certains facteurs à prendre en considération afin de prévenir votre retour chez eux et je suis prêt à outrepasser la loi en l'honneur de votre mère, Potter, articula péniblement mais en fixant l'enfant dans les yeux. Il n'était pas homme à ciller et devant un Potter, jamais.

La curiosité dépassa la peur dans les yeux du gamin, à sa grande satisfaction. Bien, au moins le gosse était suffisamment fort pour ne pas se laisser dominer par ses peurs. Un bon point pour lui.

- Je lui ai promis de vous protéger, Potter et comme je ne connais personne d'autre à qui confier la tâche, celle-ci me revient… hélas, continua t'il sans dissimuler ce qu'il pensait de l'idée. Me suivez-vous ?

L'enfant hocha légèrement la tête et il se contenta de ça. Le but du discours était moins de lui expliquer le plan qu'il avait formé que de tester la capacité du môme à surmonter les évènements passés en focalisant sur un projet. Un avenir.

- Je vais devoir vous adopter Mr Potter. Nous allons utiliser l'histoire que nous avons créé pour les Malfoy pour couvrir nos arrières, expliqua t'il doctement. Ceci pour une bonne raison : certaines… personnes (il grimaça intérieurement à la pensée d'Albus) vous obligeraient à retourner chez vos relatifs malgré votre traitement entre leurs mains (le gamin ne réagit pas) et la seule manière d'empêcher cela est de vous faire assumer une nouvelle identité.

Nouveau hochement de tête, toujours quelque peu éberlué mais attentif.

- Vous deviendrez donc officiellement mon fils sous le nom officiel d'Evan Severus James (il grinça des dents) Potter-Prince-Snape, abrégé pour tous en Evan Snape. Rassurez-vous, ce n'est que pour des raisons pratiques, cela ne vous enlèvera ni votre statut de Potter ni votre héritage. Cela permettra juste de dissimuler votre identité jusqu'à ce que vous soyez en âge de le réclamer. Il va de soi que vous ne révélerez cela à personne, quelle qu'en soit la raison.

Nouveau hochement de tête, plus incrédule cette fois. Le gamin était au choix : terrifié à l'idée de devenir son rejeton (perspective qui ne l'enchantait guère lui-même) ou n'avait pas encore saisi toutes les implications. Il poursuivit :

- En tant que votre gardien, nous allons poser un certain nombre de règles et j'attends de vous que vous les suiviez à la lettre, ceci dans votre propre intérêt et le mien.

L'impassibilité du garçon était de nouveau de retour. Bon retour parmi les vivants, songea Severus. La vulnérabilité dont il avait fait preuve jusqu'à présent le mettait mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas comment y répondre. On retournait maintenant sur des sentiers familiers.

Règle n° 1 : Vous ne devrez plus mettre votre vie en danger. Votre mère s'est sacrifiée pour que vous surviviez, il n'est pas tolérable de souiller sa mémoire en essayant de vous suicider, fit-il, d'une façon volontairement crue.

Règle n° 2 : Vous ne devrez pas mentir. Je ne supporte pas le mensonge, Mr Potter, surtout lorsqu'il s'adresse à moi alors je vous recommande fortement de ne pas me provoquer.

Règle n° 3 : Vous devrez m'obéir, quel que soit l'ordre et quel que soit le moment, que cela vous paraisse juste ou non. J'ai toujours une raison pour faire ce que je fais et je n'ai pas envie de discuter chaque chose avec vous.

Règle n° 4 : Je dois savoir où vous êtes, avec qui et ce que vous faîtes à tout moment, pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité étant donné ce qui vient présentement de se passer. Vous m'informerez avant de faire quoi que ce soit et je donnerais mon accord… ou pas, insista t'il.

Règle n° 5 : Vous allez emménager dans la chambre qui est en face de la mienne et nous nous occuperons de votre garde-robe également et de votre santé puisque votre séjour est amené à se… prolonger. En contrepartie, j'attends de vous que vous entreteniez vos affaires et votre chambre avec soin.

Règle n°6 : Vous étudierez avec un tuteur privé à Poudlard, l'établissement où j'enseigne, et j'exige de vous que vous soyez ponctuel, respectueux et appliqué dans vos études. Je ne tolérerai pas le travail bâclé ou la fainéantise.

Règle n° 7 : Celle-ci est la plus importante alors notez-la bien. En cas de désobéissance, vous serez assigné à nettoyer les chaudrons de mon laboratoire ou des salles de classe à la main, à préparer des ingrédients pour les potions, à nettoyer les sols à la brosse ou à rédiger un essai sur les conséquences de ladite désobéissance. Jamais, et retenez bien mes mots, je ne lèverai la main sur vous pour vous punir, je veux que cela soit clair dans votre esprit même si j'ai conscience qu'il vous faudra un moment avant de me croire réellement.

Il se coupa avant de terminer :

- J'ai une assez bonne idée de ce qui vous ait arrivé chez les Dursley – le garçon détourna les yeux – et je ne vous contraindrai pas à en parler mais je veux que vous sachiez que je serai à votre disposition si vous le souhaitez, ajouta t'il, tout en espérant secrètement ne pas avoir à écouter Potter lui déblatérer ces malheurs. Avez-vous des questions ?

- Vous deviez beaucoup aimé ma mère pour vouloir tenir cette promesse huit ans après sa mort, déclara doucement l'enfant.

Il était certain que le gamin cherchait ses limites et voulait savoir à quoi il s'exposait en le mettant en colère. Mais ne pouvait-il pas choisir un autre sujet ? Bien sûr que non. Potter avait toujours su où frapper pour faire mal. Il n'allait pas rentrer dans son jeu.

- Effectivement, répondit-il calmement. D'autres questions ?

L'enfant sembla hésiter avant de secouer négativement la tête.

- Non, monsieur.

En public, il faudra m'appeler « père » (il grimaça à cette pensée) désormais, corrigea t'il. Vous pourrez vous en dispensez en privé. Je dois me renseigner pour le rituel d'adoption et nous procéderons au plus tôt. Si vous avez des objections, c'est maintenant.

Le gamin hésita un instant avant de se lancer :

- Cela veut dire que je ne retournerai jamais chez les Dursley ? Fit-il, l'expression neutre.

- Non. Pas tant que je vivrais et à moins que vous n'ébruitiez ce petit secret, confirma t'il, sarcastique.

- Je ne le ferais pas, promit solennellement le garçon.

- Je vous le confirme, assura t'il. Nous prêterons ensemble un serment sorcier afin de garantir la sécurisation de cette information. Je vous expliquerai tout cela en détail ultérieurement, expliqua t'il en rejetant toute question à ce sujet. Maintenant, je veux que vous avaliez les potions qui vous seront données avec le repas qui va vous être servi. Ensuite, je veux que vous vous reposiez et restiez couché. Un elfe restera avec vous en cas de besoin (et pour le surveiller ajouta mentalement Severus).

Il salua l'enfant d'un signe de tête et sortit.

Il avait encore du travail à faire.

* * *

><p>Colère.<p>

Rage.

Déception.

Un fardeau, voilà ce qu'il était. En écoutant le discours si bien travaillé, projetant l'organisation de son adoption et de sa vie, c'est la seule chose à laquelle il avait songé. Fardeau. Gêne. Poids mort. Il l'avait toujours été pour tout le monde et cette fois-ci ne ferait pas exception semblait-il. Il en était mortifié. Le professeur ne faisait pas cela pour lui mais uniquement pour un souvenir. Celui de sa mère. Le reste, lui en l'occurrence, il n'en avait rien à faire. Et il savait que le professeur ne l'adoptait pas parce qu'il en avait envie mais uniquement parce qu'il était à cours de solution. Il ne lui avait pas dit pourquoi, pas vraiment (c'était pourtant sa vie, non ?) et ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix.

Mais qu'aurait-il pu dire de toute façon ?

Certainement pas non. Avoir la possibilité de ne pas retourner chez les Durlsey n'avait pas de prix. Il ne pouvait se tourner vers personne d'autre et il sentait qu'il serait surveillé de près pour vérifier qu'il n'attente plus à sa vie. Ce qu'il ne ferait plus si le professeur avait bien l'intention de tenir sa promesse. Quelle ironie, songea t'il, amer. Il serait bien à Prince Cottage, avec une chambre rien qu'à lui (un vrai lit, enfin), des nouveaux vêtements, quelqu'un qui se préoccupait de ses études mais tout était gâché parce que tout cela n'était fait que par devoir, par obligation. Ça n'aurait pas dû l'ennuyer autant, il aurait dû être satisfait par cet arrangement. Alors pourquoi est-ce que ça faisait si mal ? Parce qu'il était idiot. Idiot et idéaliste.

Son seul rêve, celui qu'il avait enfoui si désespérément, se réalisait mais il n'était pas satisfait. Il savait très bien ce qu'il aurait voulu et il se détestait pour ça. C'était tellement pathétique. Une faiblesse qu'il aurait pourtant du enterrer il y a longtemps. Une famille. C'était tellement stupide. Il avait rêvé quand il était plus petit que quelqu'un viendrait un jour l'adopter, lui donnerait une famille, l'arracherait aux Dursleys. Parce qu'il l'aurait choisi, lui, parmi tous les autres. Imbécile. Le professeur ne pouvait pas lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Il n'avait même pas donné de raison valable d'exister, de vouloir vivre un peu plus longtemps. Tout était noyé sous des détails pratiques mais il s'en fichait de ce que lui, ressentait.

Et cet auto-apitoiement, qu'il n'arrivait pas à stopper, le rendait encore plus furieux. Et mélancolique. C'est dur de renoncer à la dernière chose à laquelle on s'est accroché en secret. Un petit espoir qu'un jour, peut-être, quelqu'un pourrait trouver quelque chose de suffisamment bien en lui pour l'aimer Mais on ne peut pas forcer les gens à vous aimer. Et puis, qui l'aimerait, lui ? Il n'était pas intéressant, il n'avait rien à dire, n'était utile à personne. Il n'était même pas beau physiquement, avec son corps recouverts de cicatrices, ses impossibles cheveux noirs et sa maigreur flagrante. Il n'avait rien d'attirant. Même sa magie n'était rien par rapport à ce que d'autres faisaient. Il n'était même plus spécial. Il se sentait sans valeur, impuissant. Une fois encore, on décidait de tout pour lui et il n'avait pas son mot à dire.

Oh, il ne doutait pas qu'il serait bien traité. Le professeur avait beau être strict, il tenait ses promesses. Et puis, cet arrangement, c'était ce qu'il avait voulu chez les Durleys. Qu'on lui fiche la paix. Seulement, en vérité, il savait que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Pas vraiment. Et il haït la lueur d'espoir qui jaillit lorsque, pendant une seconde, il se mit à envisager qu'avec le temps, cela pourrait peut-être changer. Pourtant, cette idée s'accrochait, s'implantait et il n'arrivait pas à faire cesser ce putain d'espoir qui l'enserrait lentement dans ces filets. Il argumentait avec lui-même et franchement, il se demandait si sa santé mentale n'en avait pas prix un coup dernièrement. Probablement. Cela ne faisait que deux semaines qu'ils se connaissaient après tout et lui-même n'était franchement pas certain de pouvoir – savoir – s'attacher. Le professeur n'avait jamais été père et lui n'avait jamais eu souvenir d'être un fils. Peut-être… peut-être qu'en se laissant un peu de temps, ils pourraient apprendre à s'apprécier. Devenir une famille.

Peut-être.

Le professeur avait fait une promesse. Lui aussi en ferait une, décida t'il.

Il allait laisser au professeur sa chance – la dernière – et lui aussi, il allait s'en laisser une. Il allait essayer de s'ouvrir au professeur, à celui qui allait devenir son père. Qu'avait-il à perdre de toute façon ? Il allait faire les choses comme le Maître des Potions le voulait et il suivrait son règlement à la lettre tout en essayant d'apprendre à connaître l'homme, d'essayer de lui faire confiance. De le rendre… fier de lui ? Heureux de l'avoir adopté ? Il ne savait s'il en était capable mais il le tenterait. Et si ça ne marchait pas et bien… rien ne l'empêcherait de réussir la prochaine fois. Personne. On ne peut pas forcer quelqu'un à vous aimer mais on ne peut pas forcer quelqu'un à vivre non plus.

Du moins, pas indéfiniment.

* * *

><p>Il lui avait fallut beaucoup de volonté et d'obstination avec Narcissa, pour la convaincre de l'écouter. Après une demi-heure de dialogue à sens unique, il avait finalement réussi à entrer dans ses appartements. La première chose qu'il avait repéré avait été son fils, paisiblement endormi sur le canapé. Cela avait été un soulagement tel qu'il avait réellement senti un poids s'ôter de ces épaules mais il n'en avait pas fini car Narcissa, plus froide que jamais, l'avait conduit dans le boudoir attenant, plaçant un charme d'alarme sur Draco accompagné d'un sort de silence sur le boudoir. Silencieusement, elle s'était assise face à lui et avait attendu qu'il ouvre la bouche, la baguette fermement tenue à la main.<p>

C'est la première fois qu'elle se comportait ainsi avec lui. En dehors du cercle familial, elle tenait le rôle de la femme de glace, sophistiquée et consciente de sa classe sociale mais jamais elle n'avait été ainsi avec lui dans l'intimité. Il savait qu'il était volontairement cruel, sournois et froid mais il ne pouvait pas n'être que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Il aimait sa famille, c'était réel, pas seulement une image publique. Fatigué, il se leva et posa un genou à terre devant sa compagne de plus d'une décennie et nicha sa tête sur les jambes de sa femme, murmurant :

- S'il te plaît, Cissa. Je suis désolé.

- Que veux-tu que je te réponde, Lucius ? Rétorqua sèchement sa compagne, sans pour autant le déloger de sa place.

- Je sais que je ne le montre pas, pas suffisamment en tout cas, mais je tiens à toi. Et à Draco.

- Ça n'excuse pas ce que tu as fait, répliqua t'elle, acerbe. Qui me dit qu'un jour tu ne t'en prendras pas à moi ? Ou à Draco ?

- Jamais ! S'exclama t'il, incrédule qu'elle puisse le croire capable d'une telle chose, en relevant abruptement la tête. J'ai vu Draco tomber. Il aurait pu être blessé ou pire. J'ai perdu le contrôle, tenta t'il de justifier.

- Ça ne justifie rien, Lucius. Que tu t'en prennes aux elfes de maison ou à quelques moldus pour calmer tes pulsions est une chose – oui, je suis au courant – mais tu t'en es pris à un enfant et je me moque qu'il soit de sang-mêlé ou sang-de-bourbe ou même moldu ! Déclara t'elle d'un ton qui exigeait qu'il n'interfère pas. J'ai passé beaucoup de choses sous silence durant toutes ces années, comme ton adhésion aux rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres parce que je savais que c'était le fait d'Abraxas. Je n'ai rien dit et je t'ai soutenu mais Lucius, je te le dis maintenant : si tu as dans l'idée de vouloir enrôler Draco là-dedans, je ferais ce qu'il faut et je m'en irais avec lui.

Lucius se redressa vivement, choqué.

- Tu ne peux y songer !

- Je fais actuellement plus qu'y songer, Lucius. Déclara t'elle froidement. Ce qui s'est passé hier m'a ouvert les yeux. Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais peut-être attendu et attendu encore en espérant que tu ne finisses par changer et fasse passer ta famille en priorité…

- Je fais tout ça pour notre famille, pour préserver notre style de vie ! Tu veux vraiment que ce soit les sang-mêlés et les sang-de-bourbes qui contrôlent notre monde ? Tu veux qu'on oublie les sacrifices qui ont été faits ? C'est à nous autres sang-purs que la société sorcière doit sa survie et tu voudrais que je laisse tomber ? Éclata Lucius, furieux.

- Non, je n'oublie rien, répliqua posément Narcissa. Je suis une Black au cas où tu ne t'en rappellerais pas. Je connais la valeur du sang et de nos droits. Mais je crois qu'il y a d'autres moyens d'y arriver que la violence gratuite sur des gens qui ne peuvent même pas se défendre, rétorqua calmement la blonde lady.

- Tu ne peux pas me demander ça, Cissa, fit Lucius, décomposé.

- C'est pourtant ce que je fais, répondit elle avant d'aborder le sujet sous un autre angle. Que feras-tu si Draco n'a pas les épaules pour devenir Mangemort ou bien qu'il ne veut pas l'être ? Que lui feras-tu ?

Lucius se figea. Il n'avait jamais songé à cela. Il avait toujours imaginé qu'en cas du retour du Lord, il présenterait fièrement son héritier quand il serait prêt. Il n'avait jamais considéré qu'il puisse en être autrement… mais si elle avait raison? Narcissa continua, enfonçant le clou :

- Et tu supporteras de voir ton fils revenir d'une réunion avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec les tremblements du Doloris ? Moi pas.

- Il ne serait pas dans les rangs inférieurs, contra t'il avec mauvaise foi1.

- Ah ! Parce que tu n'as jamais reçu ce sortilège, toi qui faisais parti des proches du Lord ? Appuya t'elle, implacable.

Il soupira. Cette discussion était loin de ce qu'il avait imaginé et il devait reconnaître qu'elle avait probablement raison mais cela n'empêchait pas le danger de les menacer. On ne rompt pas de telles alliances sans en payer le prix.

- Si jamais je Le trahis, tu sais ce qui risque de se passer, confessa t'il prudemment. Je ne pourrais pas vous protéger.

- Nous aviserons à ce moment-là, tempéra t'elle. Ensemble. Lucius releva la tête.

- Tu resteras avec moi ?

- A certaines conditions, oui, modéra Narcissa. Je veux que tu apprennes à contrôler ces pulsions Lucius. Tu es un sortilège Bombarda attendant d'être lancé à tout moment. Je ne pourrais te laisser seul avec Draco en attendant et ce n'est pas négociable, dicta Narcissa voyant qu'il allait objecter.

- Bien, acquiesça son mari, vaincu. Ensuite ?

- Je veux que tu réfléchisses, avec moi, à ce que l'on fera en cas du retour du Lord.

Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de son mari.

- Tu n'as pas à affronter cela seul et je suis certaine que Severus pourra t'aider.

- Bien sûr, pour qu'il me dénonce comme traître ! Railla le blond.

- Severus est plus attaché à toi qu'au Seigneur des Ténèbres et tu le sais, raisonna Narcissa en souriant doucement. Et il n'est pas le seul, ajouta t'elle.

- Je… D'accord, accepta Lucius, un peu confus.

- Nous sommes des serpentards en tout premier lieu, n'est-il pas ? Le taquina t'elle.

- Certes, convint Lucius, narquois. Et pour... le garçon ? Demanda t'il, honteux.

- Nous aviserons en fonction de Severus, proposa t'elle. Je lui enverrais un hibou s'il ne donne pas de nouvelles d'ici demain, d'accord ? Fit-elle doucement en lui serrant la main tendrement.

Pris d'un élan qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis des années, il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne. Ils faisaient chambre à part depuis longtemps et ne se rejoignaient que peu mais aujourd'hui, il voulait lui montrer son attachement. Il avait appris à apprécier puis à éprouver une profonde affection pour sa femme au fur et à mesure du temps. Ils se respectaient mutuellement et se comprenaient, dans une certaine mesure. Etonnement, il reçut un retour qu'il n'attendait pas. Il approfondit le baiser, caressant la lourde chevelure d'or de son épouse avec douceur, avant de partir à l'exploration de sa gorge.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Narcissa sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Ils se déshabillèrent sans hâte, prenant le temps de se redécouvrir. Cela faisait longtemps et cela n'avait jamais été si spontané. Ils avaient toujours eu à l'esprit la volonté de créer une grande famille et puis, après la naissance de Draco et son verdict concernant la nouvelle stérilité de Narcissa, leurs étreintes étaient devenues plus rares et relativement conventionnelles. Cette façon de faire était inhabituelle mais plaisante, trouvèrent-ils. Ils firent l'amour lentement, s'embrassant longuement et profitant pleinement avant de s'endormir.

**oO°Oo**

C'est l'exclamation de surprise de leurs fils qui les réveilla.

Après avoir demandé à leur rejeton de patienter à côté, le temps de pouvoir paraître décents, ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire un peu. L'impression d'être comme des adolescents pris en faute allégeant leurs cœurs même si aucun d'eux n'oubliait ce qui avait été dit et décidé. Lucius présenta officiellement ses regrets à un Draco stupéfié d'entendre un tel discours dans la bouche de son père, ayant toujours été habitué à la froide distance que maintenait le patriarche Malfoy avec lui, bien qu'enrobée d'affection masquée. Néanmoins, il saisit l'occasion et fit jurer à son papa de ne plus refaire une chose pareille, lui ayant fait très peur. Il appréciait Evan et avait envie de le revoir, sang-mêlé ou non, au moins pour le remercier de l'avoir sauvé. Lucius promit de faire de son mieux pour ne plus le décevoir. Ce n'était pas encore tout à fait ça mais c'était un premier pas. Draco sembla un peu effrayé encore mais sembla accepter ses excuses mais Lucius ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir affecté lorsqu'il voyait son fils surveiller, inconsciemment, les mouvements qu'il faisait avec sa baguette.

Ils prirent le déjeuner ensemble et passèrent l'après-midi à s'occuper de leur fils dans une ambiance détendue, chose qu'ils s'accordaient rarement. Des conflits surviendraient encore, c'était certain mais ils étaient décidés à tout faire pour avancer ensemble au lieu de garder leurs peurs et leurs angoisses chacun de leur côté, pour le bien-être de Draco. Lucius redécouvrait sa compagne sous un autre jour. Il savait sa femme plus forte que ce que l'on imaginait de prime abord mais lui-même avait toujours qualifié intérieurement son épouse d'effacée et de discrète dans leur couple. Même si la jeune femme savait manipuler à son aise comme elle se devait afin de tisser et consolider leur réseau de relations comme toute épouse de sang-pur se devait. En réalité, son caractère était bien plus retors que ce qu'il ne lui avait crédité mais il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas vraiment pris la peine de la connaitre et de la conquérir lors de leurs brèves fiançailles à la sortie de Poudlard. Ils avaient été étudiants ensemble mais n'avaient jamais été intéressé l'un par l'autre avant qu'on leur annonce les accords entre leurs familles. Même après, il n'avait pas été au-delà des apparences, se contentant de remplir ses devoirs et Narcissa en faisant autant. Néanmoins, ils s'entendaient bien et ça leur avait toujours suffi jusqu'à maintenant.

Peut-être était-il temps d'y remédier…

* * *

><p>[1] Désolée, pas pu m'en empêcher : Malfoy = mauvaise foi.<p>

* * *

><p>Voilà!<p>

Vous avez fait le lien avec l'incident avec Melle Crawley? Et oui! Le changement subit de la Directrice n'avait rien à voir avec la prestation des Dursleys mais à un petit "coup de main" de Tonton Albus!

Attention, si mon Dumbledore est un bâtard manipulateur (un Directeur qui n'hésite pas à mettre en danger des enfants de 11 ans pour les tester, je trouvais déjà ça limite dans les livres...) mais je vais quand même nuancer son portrait... plus tard.

Et pour les Malfoy, et bien, la recherche de leur intérêt personnel passe avant tout mais Narcissa, je pense que vous l'aurez deviné, est une femme de poigne et qui aime profondément son mari même si celui-ci ne s'en rend pas compte sinon elle n'en aurait pas supporté autant...

N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous en penser!

**A bientôt.**


	7. Procédures

****Bonjour,

Je tiens à m'excuser pour cette longue interruption pour commencer. Je n'avais et n'ai jamais eu l'intention d'abandonner cette histoire. Quelque chose est arrivé, quelque chose de suffisamment grave pour que je n'ai pas envie d'écrire une seule ligne mais je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews et vos MP. Je répondrais à tout le monde, laissez-moi juste un peu de temps pour le faire.

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

Le prochain chapitre est en cours de rédaction (et surtout de révision) et sera publié d'ici un mois environ (peut-être avant suivant comment j'avance).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

**Procédures**

* * *

><p>Severus Snape était un homme de détail.<p>

C'est ce qui l'avait gardé en vie pendant ses années d'espion. Il ne laissait jamais rien au hasard. Il avait examiné toutes les options avant d'envisager la solution honnie de l'adoption. Le placement dans le monde sorcier était exclu. Primo, parce qu'Albus serait rapidement informé et tant qu'il n'aurait pas de certitudes concernant les intentions du directeur, il préférait garder le gamin au secret. Secondo, parce que le gosse était trop facilement identifiable, que le secret risquait d'être trop difficile à porter pour la famille d'accueil, les risques de fuite étaient trop grand avec la tentation de s'octroyer la fortune Potter et le prestige d'être les gardiens du Garçon-qui-a-survécu. Sans compter les problèmes à prendre en charge un enfant maltraité. Tercio, il n'aurait pas été certain de la sécurité de l'enfant. Enfin, le replacer dans le monde moldu aurait été une erreur. Les Dursleys étaient exclus d'office bien entendu. Et confier à des inconnus moldus un enfant magique aurait fait planer le risque de rejet lié à cette différence. S'il avait trouvé des moldus souhaitant adopter un enfant de cet âge, ce qui n'aurait pas été simple en soi. Dans tous les cas, le bien-être ou la sécurité du gamin n'aurait pas été assuré.

Restait l'adoption et le secret l'entourant.

Le principal problème concernait Albus, Mrs Figg et son dispositif de surveillance. La disparition d'Harry Potter ne passerait pas longtemps inaperçue et s'il faisait disparaître le premier en faisant apparaître soudainement un autre enfant, la supercherie serait rapidement découverte. Le mieux serait encore de truquer les rapports de Mrs Figg en ajoutant un de ses propres sortilèges en plus de ceux posés par le directeur. Mieux, songea t'il, il pourrait même dévier les charmes originels en les transférant sur une autre personne dont il persuaderait Mrs Figg et ses chats qu'il s'agissait d'Harry. Un golem serait parfait, songea t'il, comme cela, si le Directeur avait des soupçons, il pourrait venir vérifier par lui-même. Avec le rituel approprié, la réplique serait un substitut tout à fait crédible et durable dans le temps.

Et puis, dans un ou deux mois, quand la présence du gamin à ses côtés ne laisserait plus place aux doutes qu'il soit une personne distincte d'Harry Potter alors il pourrait supprimer le golem et faire accuser les Dursleys. Non, se dit-il sadiquement, il allait faire brûler la maison si bien entretenue de Privet Drive en donnant ses instructions au golem. Cela passerait pour un accident et peut-être qu'avec un peu de chances, quelqu'un poserait des questions en retrouvant le corps du golem dans les décombres. Pour le reste, il se chargerait de régler leur compte aux Dursleys plus tard si cela ne fonctionnait pas. Restait le statut de l'enfant. L'histoire sortie aux Malfoy pourrait de nouveau servir mais il allait lui falloir créer les dossiers moldus afférents. Ça encore, ce n'était pas très compliqué.

La véritable difficulté résidait dans l'adoption… Il se figea un instant. Adoption. Il allait adopter Harry Potter. S'il faisait ça, ça ferait d'Harry Potter son fils. Son héritier. Et de lui… son père. A la place de James. Il se ressaisit. C'était uniquement pour des raisons pratiques, une comédie qui les arrangerait tous les deux. Juste le temps de la scolarité de Potter. Une fois qu'il aurait dix sept ans, il pourrait révéler sans danger la supercherie. Et lui aurait fait ce qu'il devait. C'était simple. Du moins, en théorie. Le Ministère ne lui confierait même pas le soin d'un bonzaï alors le Sauveur du monde sorcier… Aucune chance. Il lui fallait une idée. Soudainement, il en eu une. Pas forcément une bonne, certainement une idée très risquée mais s'il négociait bien la chose, il pourrait peut-être avoir bientôt la solution à son problème.

Il se leva et lança une pleine poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre en prononçant clairement :

Manoir Malfoy, Bureau de Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Le dimanche arriva et se déroula sans nouvelles de Severus. En fin de journée, juste avant le repas, la cheminette résonna d'un appel. Lucius reconnut le visage de Severus et fit aussitôt signe à Narcissa d'emmener Draco. Il s'approcha du feu.<p>

- Severus ! Je suis heureux de te voir, mon ami, entama t'il. J'aimerais te présenter mes excuses et… Il fut coupé par un Maître des potions impatient, n'ayant ni le temps ni l'envie d'écouter les palabres de Lucius.

- J'ai besoin de toi. Puis-je venir ?

Lucius se dégagea pour laisser la place à son ami. Il lui servit un verre de Cognac Martellus avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir et d'écouter les raisons pour lesquels il était venu lui demander assistance, tout en buvant le précieux breuvage. Comme à son habitude, celui-ci n'y alla pas par quatre chemins.

- Je voudrais adopter Evan, annonça t'il sans ambages.

- Pardon ? Lâcha Lucius, interloqué.

- Tu m'as très bien compris, prévint Severus.

- Mais tu le connais à peine, s'étonna Lucius. Je sais que tu te sens une certaine… obligation envers lui mais tout de même ! Ce n'est pas rien comme démarche et tu n'a jamais voulu d'enfant, fit Lucius, ne comprenant pas le désir soudain de son ami.

- M'aideras-tu ou pas ? Questionna Severus, glacial avant d'ajouter perfidement : je crois que tu me dois bien cela sans compter la dette que tu as envers Evan.

- Ne me menace pas, Severus, fit Lucius, les yeux dangereusement étrécis. Je sais parfaitement ce que je te dois et parfaitement aussi quels sont mes torts. Je suis prêt à les reconnaître et les réparer mais pardonne-moi d'être un peu surpris quand mon ami, qui me raconte à chaque rentrée scolaire à quel point il déteste son métier d'enseignant et les cornichons sans cervelle qui lui servent d'élèves, m'annonce subitement son désir d'adopter un enfant qu'il connaît depuis deux semaines à peine, déclara t'il sèchement.

- Je comprends, Lucius, s'excusa lentement, et à mi-mot, Severus, les yeux partagés entre la colère envers l'indiscrétion de son ami et la gratitude pour sa sollicitude. C'est juste… commença t'il, ne sachant comment faire comprendre à son ami sans pour autant trop en dévoiler… J'ai découvert certaines choses au sujet de ce garçon qui m'ont conduit à cette décision, expliqua t'il évasivement.

- Quelle genre de choses ? Insista Lucius, pas dupe.

- Du genre que je ne peux révéler sans son consentement, répondit fermement le Maître des Potions.

Oh. Le déclic se fit rapidement dans l'esprit du patriarche.

- Je vois, déclara simplement Lucius.

Il y avait cette lueur dans le regard de son frère de cœur qui lui faisait deviner ce dont il s'agissait mais Severus ne lui confirmerait ou n'infirmerait pas ses suspicions. Il y avait vraiment un cœur tendre derrière le bâtard graisseux des cachots, songea t'il affectueusement. Soit, il aiderait Severus. Après tout, le voir transformer en papa gâteau serait sans doute amusant. Et puis, cela lui ferait sans doute du bien également même si c'était… vraiment soudain.

- Comment puis-je t'aider ? Conclut-il.

- En tant que Mangemort, même officiellement pardonné vis-à-vis du Ministère, on ne me permettra jamais de procéder à une adoption par le parcours officiel classique, exposa patiemment le Maître des Potions.

- Qu'attends-tu de moi ? Questionna Lucius, perplexe. Je ne peux pas, même avec mon influence, falsifier un dossier d'adoption, ce serait très vite repéré et nous serions tous les deux dans de sales draps.

- Non, je ne voulais pas parler de faire de faux documents mais je voulais savoir ce que tu connaissais sur un rituel dont j'ai entendu parler, dévoila lentement Severus. Un rituel de sang dont seules quelques familles ont gardé le secret et qui serait parfaitement… légal.

- Comment es-tu au courant ? Pâlit Lucius.

C'était une confidence que seules les familles de sang-purs se partageaient et se relayaient, pour dissimuler certaines « conséquences » liées à l'adultère ou à des adoptions d'enfants naturels sans avoir à alerter le Ministère et révéler ces faits honteux qui ruineraient la réputation de nombreuses familles de sang-purs et leur généalogie.

- MacNair devient très loquace lorsqu'il a bu, fit simplement remarquer Severus avant de lever les mains en signe d'apaisement. Je ne compte pas ébruiter cette petite histoire, Lucius, et si l'on venait à me poser la question, j'irais jusqu'à affirmer que c'est ma connaissance des Arts Sombres qui m'ont permis de procéder à ce rituel et non l'aide d'un… ami cher, souligna habilement le Maître des Potions avec un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

- Je vois, fit Lord Malfoy en acquiesçant subtilement à l'esprit serpentard et à la loyauté dont faisait preuve son ami. Il convoqua un elfe de maison afin qu'il lui apporte l'exemplaire précieux de "Prosapia cruor : mos quod ritus" [1]. Severus allait se lever, l'ouvrage en main, quand il le retint le fixant droit dans les yeux : c'est un rituel dangereux, Severus.

- Je ne le laisserais pas retourner là-bas, siffla le brun, en colère.

- Je ne dis pas ça pour cela. Je suis avec toi, mon ami, expliqua calmement le blond. Je veux juste que tu sois préparé aux conséquences et à cette fin, je voudrais que tu lises attentivement les notes… les notes laissées par mon… mon père, à la fin de l'ouvrage. Cela pourra t'aider, je pense. La voix de Lucius avait cillé à ce moment-là, faisant relever les yeux emplis d'interrogation du Maître des Potions.

- Tu veux dire que tu… commença t'il, les yeux écarquillés.

- Non, coupa abruptement Lucius. Pas moi. Mon petit frère, lâcha t'il en détournant les yeux.

Délicatement, le Maître des Potions ne posa pas plus de questions, percevant que le sujet était douloureux.

- Merci, dit-il simplement.

Il s'apprêtait à repartir quand la remarque de Lucius le prit au dépourvu :

- Avec un peu de chance… il gardera ses yeux, allégua doucement, sans son cynisme habituel, son compagnon d'amitié.

Severus sut aussitôt de quoi il était question. Les yeux de Lily, même s'il s'agissait d'une moldue inconnue dans l'esprit de Lucius, cela montrait qu'il n'avait pas oublié. Qu'il comprenait. Lui-même n'avait pas songé à cela. Et pour l'instant, il ne le voulait pas. Il s'arrêta juste un instant, fixant son regard insondable dans les yeux gris acier de Lucius, cherchant quoi répondre, puis, ne trouvant pas, il salua son ami de la tête et disparut dans le réseau de cheminette.

Les yeux de Lily.

Le reste de la journée se déroula paisiblement. L'enfant resta allongé dans son lit, un livre à la main. Il vérifia de nouveau son état de santé puis s'en alla faire ses préparatifs. Le môme ne protesta pas ni ne posa de détails sur ces activités. Bien, il n'aurait pas à subir les assauts d'une bravade Griffondor pour le moment mais ce serait à surveiller. Il n'avait pas envie de vivre avec un Rouge et Or à tendance « Je-me-met-en-danger-tout-le-temps-sans-réfléchir » pendant encore au moins huit ans. Il apprendrait au môme le décorum requis et un minimum de sens d'auto-préservation. Cela lui évitera toute sorte de problème, à n'en pas douter.

Mais tout d'abord, il fallait s'occuper de Mrs Figg et de ses espions à quatre pattes. Il rappela à l'elfe de surveiller que le gamin reste au lit sauf besoin express (et soit hors de portée de tout objet tranchant également) et sortit rapidement, jetant un dernier regard à l'enfant pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait intérêt à bien se tenir. Celui-ci se contenta de lui répondre d'un léger signe de main. Il alla dans la salle de bain que les elfes n'avaient pas encore nettoyé à sa demande et préleva un peu de sang séché sur le carrelage immaculé et quelques cheveux de l'enfant, sur la brosse à cheveux, pour fabriquer le golem. Il se rendit dans le laboratoire avec ces éléments avant de se rendre dans la bibliothèque pour aller chercher la documentation qui lui serait utile. Le rituel était classé comme faisant partie de la magie noire, il ne devrait qu'aux protections de Prince Cottage de recevoir une convocation directe pour Azkaban. Le plus absurde là-dedans c'est que l'usage du golem n'était pas illégal tant que son utilisation ne visait pas l'infraction des lois. Mais la création, elle, l'était. Une autre stupidité du système administratif magique mais ce n'était pas comme si c'était une nouveauté…

**oO°Oo**

Il lui fallut une heure pour modeler une statuette grossière et d'y inclure les cheveux et le sang d'Harry Potter tout en entamant le chant rituel au centre du cercle. L'encens et les bougies irritaient son odorat délicat et sa vue sensible mais il n'y prêta guère attention, devant rester concentré sur le visage qu'il imaginait pour imprégner la sculpture ainsi créée. Le cérémonial était étonnamment simple et ne nécessitait que peu de calculs arithmantiques, le plus difficile étant l'ordonnancement et le choix des symboles runiques. Mais l'ouvrage de Severus détaillait entièrement cette partie et ne lui laissait que peu de place au doute. De plus, il avait déjà pratiqué plusieurs fois ce rituel qui lui avait beaucoup servi lors de la première guerre pour permettre l'évacuation de cibles du Lord sous son nez, lorsqu'il n'était pas chargé des exécutions.

Pas que les cibles aient été informées, elles étaient prises en charge et mises en sécurité à l'étranger par l'Ordre et aucunes n'avaient depuis émis le désir de revenir en Grande Bretagne, même à la fin de la guerre. A la fin de la séance, le golem représentait parfaitement Harry Potter, à la différence qu'il ne bougeait pas, ne respirait pas, ne vivait pas. Il ne manquait plus qu'une étape pour achever sa création. L'incantation était longue et éprouvante mais au final, le golem avait l'apparence de la vie. Une vie artificielle bien sûr, reliée uniquement par le lien magique entre lui et l'enfant (unilatéral heureusement) par le biais du sang et des quelques cheveux et qui permettrait que la réplique agisse de la même façon que le garçon qu'il remplacerait, même si son comportement serait limité aux basiques, il aurait néanmoins les souvenirs nécessaires pour incarner le double de Harry Potter. Il décida d'ajouter un petit sortilège de son crû, au cas où les Durlseys auraient dans l'idée de s'en prendre au golem avant l'heure de sa fin. Quelque chose de très désagréable qu'il eut beaucoup de satisfaction à lancer.

Une fois le golem prêt, il lui donna ses instructions en tant que maître (si ça pouvait être aussi facile avec l'original…), puis l'emmena jusqu'à l'aire de transplanage de son bureau et retourna, sous désillusionnement et sous un sortilège d'inhibiteur d'odeurs cette fois, à Wisteria Walk. Il entra par la petite véranda. Les fléreurs ne purent repérer leur présence et en avertir leur maîtresse. Il paralysa la vieille cracmole pour la seconde fois de la journée suivie de peu par tous les félins de la maisonnée après un rassemblement en bonne et due forme. Puis, il lança son sortilège sur Privet Drive et le golem par dessus ceux d'Albus, quelque chose de léger, juste une relocalisation d'attention sur le faux-Harry avec une sorte de déviation pour gommer les petits défauts de sa création, qui permettrait même de dévier tous sorts de positionnement sur Privet Drive, là où serait la copie jusqu'à ce que l'adoption soit effective, entérinée depuis suffisamment longtemps pour que le sort lui-même soit sans objet et se dissipe, puisque sa cible aurait changé d'identité, ne laissant que le faux-semblant dont le lien avec le sujet originel viendrait sustenter la réalité du golem en tant qu'Harry Potter.

Puis, il accompagna le golem jusqu'à Privet Drive. C'était idiot mais, lorsqu'il lâcha la main du golem, attifé comme son original deux semaines plus tôt, le regardant frapper à la porte des Dursleys, il se sentit coupable et ne resta pas pour voir la porte s'ouvrir. De retour à son bureau, il prit le temps de se calmer dans son fauteuil près de la cheminée tout en réfléchissant. Il lui fallait organiser plusieurs choses : d'abord, avec Gringotts, pour la gestion de la voûte personnelle du gamin ainsi que l'héritage de ses parents. Ensuite, il fallait prévoir la scolarité du garçon. Stonehaven était exclu pour des raisons pratiques. Il lui fallait trouver un tuteur. Il soupira. Le Gosse-qui-avait-survécu-pour-lui-compliquer-la-vie. Sans compter qu'il allait devoir fournir une explication sur le motif de cette adoption soudaine. Lucius avait bien marqué son point et il n'avait pas tort. Il n'était pas spécialement connu pour apprécier les enfants.

Sans doute parce que c'était vrai. Sauf ces serpents mais eux, ils avaient un minimum de manière.

Il pourrait bien sûr faire valoir son besoin d'héritier pour donner un statut au môme mais cela signifierait révéler son propre héritage de la famille Prince et il n'y tenait pas. Surtout maintenant. Il devrait donc réutiliser l'histoire qu'il avait servi à Lucius, ce serait crédible et Albus ne le questionnerait pas plus avant. Les demi-vérités sont souvent les plus efficaces. Il avait rapporté l'histoire au vieil homme, celle de la moldue aux mêmes yeux que Lily. Cela devrait suffire s'il racontait avoir rencontré l'enfant par hasard alors qu'il venait juste de fuguer et qu'il lui avait rappelé le meurtre auquel il avait participé. Il dirait avoir vérifié les éléments et les avoir trouvé concordants en ramenant l'enfant à l'orphelinat tout en enquêtant sur son arrivée là-bas. Il spécifierait avoir remarqué certaines « similarités » entre sa propre éducation et celle du gamin. Albus comprendrait à demi-mots.

S'il conservait les yeux de Lily.

Pour ce qui était du tutorat magique, cela ne poserait pas de difficulté. Enfin, avec l'aide de Narcissa. Il s'adresserait à l'agence sorcière « Stricto Sensu – HomeSchooling & Tutoring », qui était l'une des organisations les plus prisées pour l'éducation des jeunes sorciers avant Poudlard ou en études externes. De nombreuses familles de sang-purs y faisaient appel, dont les Malfoy, justement. Après une période d'essai avant la rentrée scolaire officielle, il pourrait mettre à disposition une salle de classe vide adjacente à ses quartiers dans les donjons pour les cours. Il n'était pas le premier professeur à avoir une famille à Poudlard après tout. Le petit-déjeuner et le repas du midi se déroulerait dans la Grande Salle avec lui, ce qui permettrait la communication avec le tuteur pour surveiller les résultats. Une fois la séance terminée, le tuteur repartirait par cheminette et le gamin resterait dans sa chambre pour étudier sous la surveillance d'un elfe de maison jusqu'à l'heure du dîner – moins une heure ou deux pour jouer. Sous réserve que le travail soit fait évidemment.

Oui, finalement, cela prenait une tournure favorable.

* * *

><p>Après la visite de Severus, il alla chercher Narcissa. Il la trouva dans le boudoir. Draco était dans sa chambre, en train d'écrire une lettre à son ami Théodore, sur ses conseils. Il sourit à la prévoyance de sa femme. Elle savait qu'il aurait à lui parler après son entretien avec Severus. Il lui raconta en détail son entrevue, dévoilant ses spéculations sur les non-dits du Maître des potions et attendit son verdict. Narcissa semblait pensive.<p>

- Je suis contente pour Severus, finit-elle par avouer.

- Vraiment ? Ça ne te surprends pas plus que cela, j'ai l'impression, déclara Lucius, confus.

- La nouvelle m'a évidemment étonné mais finalement, je pense que c'est une bonne chose, expliqua t'elle. Severus est un homme seul. A part nous, on ne peut pas dire qu'il ait beaucoup d'amis ou de relations.

- C'est vrai que son « charmant » caractère ne séduit pas les foules, se moqua gentiment Lucius.

- Exact et je pense que ce gamin lui ressemble quelque part, poursuivit-elle, imperturbable. Lui aussi est seul et lui aussi a besoin de quelqu'un.

- Hum. Dit comme ça, approuva vaguement Lucius.

- De plus, comme je te l'ai déjà fait remarqué il me semble, ce garçon est intéressant et je décèle beaucoup de potentiel chez lui, affirma t'elle. Après tout, Severus avait lui aussi beaucoup de talents malgré son statut de sang, rappela t'elle.

- C'est vrai. Et avec Severus pour le chaperonner, je pense que cela pourrait se révéler intéressant pour nous… commença Lucius, un sourire narquois naissant sur son visage.

- … à long terme, et pour Draco également, cela pourrait se révéler être une nouvelle relation profitable, acheva son épouse, répondant à son sourire.

- Que faisons-nous ? Questionna Lucius.

- Je pourrais me proposer en tant que marraine, suggéra t'elle.

- Marraine d'un sang-mêlé quand nous avons refusé des familles de sang-purs ? S'exclama son mari, horrifié.

- Dois-je te rappeler que nous avons deux dettes envers le gamin ? Intervint froidement Narcissa, le regard perçant. Une dette d'honneur pour avoir été soumis à un sort de magie noire qui aurait pu te valoir un séjour de longue durée à Azkaban si ce n'était ton lien avec Severus et également une dette de vie pour avoir sauvé celle de ton fils.

- Soit, admit Lucius pour apaiser son dragon d'épouse. De plus, cela pourra nous permettre de mieux connaître ce fameux potentiel et, avec ton tempérament « maternel », tu pourras sans doute en découvrir plus sur lui que moi.

- Exactement. Cela nous laissera l'opportunité pour rattraper les dommages que tu as causé, reprit-elle, intransigeante. Quant à mon côté « maternel » comme tu l'as si aimablement fait remarquer – elle marqua une pause – même si j'ai l'intention d'agir au mieux de l'intérêt de notre famille, j'entends être honnête sur mon affection. Manipuler un enfant est une chose écœurante, Lucius.

- Je n'ai pas dit cela dans ce sens-là, se rattrapa Lucius (qui l'avait effectivement dit dans ce sens-là). Mais il était évident qu'après ce qui s'est passé avec moi et vu le manque de présence féminine chez Severus, tu me semblais plus à même de toucher l'enfant, exposa t'il logiquement.

- Pardon, murmura Narcissa en se nichant contre lui, les derniers jours ont été éprouvants.

- J'ai une assez bonne idée de la manière dont tu pourrais te faire pardonner, répondit doucement Lucius, appréciant l'ambiance devenue soudainement plus câline.

- J'espère que c'est la même que moi, flirta audacieusement Narcissa.

Se souriant mutuellement, ils se levèrent pour se rendre dans la chambre la plus proche, histoire de « comparer leurs hypothèses ».

* * *

><p>- Vous désiriez me parler, Mrs Macfarlane ? Interrogea le Maître des Potions.<p>

Cela faisait près d'une semaine qu'elle essayait de le coincer en entretien privé et cette fois, il n'allait pas y échapper. Il l'avait informé qu'Harry allait resté avec lui dorénavant, lui indiquant simplement que, par mesure de sécurité, l'enfant porterait désormais le nom d'Evan Snape, étant donné qu'il avait l'intention de l'adopter. Un sortilège de confusion plus tard et son histoire n'était plus discutée, de même que la nouvelle coupe d'Evan, qui n'avait pas changé depuis son retour de chez les Malfoy. Il lui avait demandé de procéder à un test pour connaître le niveau du garçon et elle avait accepté de coopérer, jugeant important, étant donné que Severus avait la garde de l'enfant, qu'il puisse suivre efficacement sa scolarité. Il n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention à ce qu'elle lui avait expliqué sur les tests.

Après avoir évoqué le cas du garçon avec une de ses amies, membre de la National Association for Gifted Children [2], elle avait choisi de faire passer un test de QI de type WICS2 ainsi que le test de Stanford-Binet3 secondé par un dernier examen de niveau allant du Stats du Key Stage 2 au General Certificate of Secondary Education (GCSE) [3, 4 et 5]. Les exercices avaient été étalés sur une semaine dès lors qu'il les avait sollicité auprès de la Directrice. Il n'avait pas franchement compris l'intérêt de faire passer tant d'examens mais après tout, s'était-il dit, plus les données seraient complètes et plus le tuteur serait bien renseigné. Il supposait qu'elle voulait désormais lui communiquer les résultats mais sincèrement, ne pouvait-elle donc les lui transmettre par la Poste ou bien directement dans le carnet de l'enfant ? Non, il fallait qu'elle lui monopolise un temps très précieux…

Pourquoi rien ne pouvait être simple avec le gamin ? S'exaspéra t'il silencieusement.

- En effet, commença nerveusement l'institutrice. Pour commencer, je voudrais vous dire que c'est un plaisir d'avoir Evan dans ma classe. Néanmoins, si j'ai accepté de l'accueillir au départ, c'est parce que la solution était temporaire mais maintenant…

- Evan ne restera pas dans votre établissement à la rentrée, comme vous vous en douter, si c'est de cela dont il s'agit, interrompit Severus. Je retourne enseigner près de Dundee [6], comme vous le savez, et je n'ai pas encore tout à fait arrêté mes dispositions en la matière.

- En vérité, ce n'est pas de cela dont je voulais vous entretenir bien que cela aura sans doute une incidence sur vos choix concernant l'éducation d'Evan, rectifia l'enseignante.

Intrigué, Severus l'invita à poursuivre.

- Que savez-vous sur les antécédents scolaires d'Evan, Mr Snape ? Demanda t'elle sérieusement.

- Rien à vrai dire, avoua Severus, en fronçant les sourcils. Les tests ont-ils révélé des lacunes ou des problèmes d'apprentissage ?

- Oh, non ! L'apaisa t'elle immédiatement. Rien de tout cela mais je dois admettre que j'avais remarqué qu'il s'ennuyait énormément en classe. Pour maintenir son attention, j'ai été obligée de lui donner plus de tâches à faire que les autres mais même là, il est constamment distrait… bien que son travail soit toujours irréprochable, le rassura t'elle, interprétant correctement les yeux emplis de désapprobation du Maître des Potions. C'est pour cela que j'ai tenu à consulter l'amie dont je vous ai parlé et qui est pédopsychiatre afin qu'elle supervise les examens qu'Evan a passé.

- Et où cela nous mène t'il ? Demanda impatiemment Severus.

- Il les a réussi haut la main, Mr Snape, confia l'institutrice enthousiaste en se levant pour aller ouvrir la porte du couloir où attendait le gosse qui entra, suivi de près par ladite amie, présentée comme le docteur Carla Carvaster.

Pendant l'heure qui suivit – chargée d'incrédulité horrifiée pour Severus – la psychiatre exaltée lui expliqua que le gamin était quelque part situé entre Einstein et Nietzche avant d'en venir (enfin) au fait : il fallait donner une éducation appropriée au garçon. Severus grinça des dents. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus de problèmes et de contretemps. Il jeta un œil à l'enfant qui se tenait en retrait, les yeux fixés sur ses genoux (sans doute pour cacher son sourire triomphant). Il imaginait bien l'égo démesuré que l'attention concentrée sur lui devait générée bien qu'il soit très habile à ne pas le montrer. Mais il ne laisserait pas le gosse prendre la grosse tête, pas question. Il ne tolérerait pas un second James Potter. C'est pour cela qu'il mit un point d'honneur à ne pas répondre à l' excitation ambiante, s'enjoignant strictement à poser les questions d'ordre pratique générée par la « nouvelle ».

En y repensant, le talent du gamin n'avait rien de surprenant. Lily était une sorcière brillante et très intelligente et, même si ça lui écorchait les neurones d'y penser et surtout de le reconnaître, James Potter était aussi incroyablement doué. Alors que lui et Lily passait des heures à la bibliothèque juste pour se maintenir en tête, l'idiot du château trônait toujours dans les meilleurs élèves au classement sans rien étudier ou presque (allergie à la bibliothèque apparemment) et, quand il le faisait, il dépassait toutes les moyennes. C'était injuste mais il n'y avait rien qu'on eut pu y faire. Evidemment, étant son fils, le gamin avait pioché de son paternel mais il ne laisserait pas le gaspiller comme lui, en mémoire de Lily. Il ne tolérerait pas la fainéantise. Comme ça, une fois devenu adulte, il aurait un plus grand choix de carrière qu'Auror ou vedette de Quidditch. Ce qu'il en ferait ne le concernait pas, il aurait au moins le sentiment d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait.

Il ne fallait quand même pas trop lui en demander.

* * *

><p>Différent.<p>

Encore.

Ça faisait des années qu'on lui disait qu'il était lent, fainéant et qu'il ne faisait aucun effort en classe. Il se faisait réprimander quand ce n'était pas railler par ses professeurs et voilà qu'on venait lui dire qu'il était plus intelligent que les autres. Quelle blague. Et en plus, il fallait absolument que Mrs Macfarlane et son amie aillent jusqu'à convoquer le professeur pour l'informer de la « grande nouvelle ». Lui non plus n'avait pas trouvé la perspective plaisante et à voir l'expression incrédule puis ennuyée du Maître des Potions, il ne croyait pas non plus à ses bêtises. Il devait être fâché de s'être fait déranger pour rien. Il avait rejeté l'offre du Docteur Carvaster qui, faisant partie de la National Association for Gifted Children, avait proposé d'aider à trouver un tuteur pour Evan au plus proche de leur domicile près de Dundee qui serait à même de traiter et de gérer les besoins spécifiques d'Evan. « Spécifique », un autre mot pour « anormal ».

Le professeur avait dit avoir déjà pris ses dispositions et n'avait pas changé sa position malgré l'insistance des deux femmes. Il avait été soulagé quand l'entretien s'était terminé. Le retour avait d'ailleurs été plutôt calme et assez tendu. En rentrant, il l'avait emmené dans la bibliothèque et lui avait dit :

- Et bien, Mr Potter. Voyons si ces fameux neurones dont on vient de me vanter les qualités vous servent réellement à quelque chose, commença t'il. Nous irons à Gringotts, la banque gobeline, vendredi prochain à 14h précises. D'ici là, je vous invite à vous renseigner sur nos futurs interlocuteurs, exposa t'il avant d'ajouter perfidement : vous ne voudriez pas détromper ces dames qui ont passé plus d'une heure à vous encenser, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non… père, tenta t'il vaillamment, sans se démonter. Le regard du professeur s'assombrit un instant et il crût qu'il allait le reprendre puisqu'il ne l'avait autorisé à l'appeler ainsi qu'en public mais il ne le fit pas et s'en alla simplement sans dire un mot de plus.

Résultat mitigé donc. Cependant, il était content d'avoir l'occasion de prouver au professeur qu'il était sérieux. Il n'était sans doute pas un génie mais il ferait tout pour que le professeur soit fier de lui et veuille de lui. Plus que par simple obligation. Il prit le parchemin d'appel des livres installé par Severus pour se repérer dans la monstrueuse collection d'ouvrages et commença une recherche par mot-clef. Banque et gobelins étaient un champ trop large mais en ajoutant « culture», « règlements » et « procédures », c'était parfait. Il ouvrit le premier livre, un carnet de notes et un stylo à la main. Il avait du travail à faire.

* * *

><p>Le vendredi suivant, ils se rendirent à Gringotts pour rencontrer le gobelin gestionnaire des affaires Potter. Bien entendu, ils s'y rendirent sous des glamours, du moins pour Severus, l'enfant ayant toujours sa longue chevelure miel et, avec son fond de teint et sans ses lunettes (il faudrait qu'il songe à l'emmener chez l'oculiste), il ressemblait à n'importe quel autre enfant. Severus avait choisi de porter des cheveux courts, châtains et un teint plus hâlé tout en conservant la couleur de ses yeux et en ne modifiant qu'a minima ses traits. Ils se présentèrent pour leur rendez-vous et, après les précautions de sécurité d'usage, il furent reçus par Ragnok, le Directeur de Gringotts.<p>

Severus avait briefé le garçon sur l'attitude et le comportement à adopter auprès des gobelins afin d'éviter tout impair qui pourrait avoir de fâcheuses conséquences ultérieures sur l'efficacité des gobelins à le servir. Les créatures étaient plutôt du genre rancunier. Il avait également recommandé au gamin de lire des ouvrages sur les usages de la banque gobeline et avait été satisfait de voir que son conseil était suivi, constatant la manière dont le garçon s'était plongé dans les ouvrages en la matière dans la bibliothèque. A raison, car il avait agi de manière calme et collectée quand il avait posé ses yeux sur un gobelin pour la première fois, sans trop s'attarder, chose que les gobelins détestaient, ni être irrespectueux en les ignorant, équilibre délicat à trouver avec cette race particulièrement susceptible.

On les reçut dans un bureau assez cosy, en terme gobelin bien sûr, c'est à dire empli d'armures, d'armes et de représentations picturales de mines d'or, de diamants, etc. Ils attendirent que Ragnok fasse son entrée. Ce qui ne tarda pas. Le directeur de la banque les salua rapidement avant de les inviter à en venir au fait. « Le temps c'est de l'argent » comme dit le proverbe gobelin après tout.

- Que voulez-vous ? Déclara t'il sans ambages.

Loin de s'offusquer devant ses manières, Severus s'appliqua à exposer brièvement la raison de leur venue :

- Le garçon qui se tient devant vous est Harry James Potter, héritier des biens et titres Potter, Lord Potter par défaut de représentant majeur. Je compte adopter Mr Potter par le rituel de l'Occultare Parentis et nous souhaiterions mettre les affaires familiales en ordre avant de procéder afin de protéger les intérêts de Lord Potter. En toute discrétion, précisa t'il.

- Je vois, statua simplement Ragnok.

Le fait que l'adoption ne soit pas tout à fait légale vis-à-vis des lois sorcières ne le concernait pas, les gobelins n'avaient pas motif à intervenir dans les querelles sorcières, cela générait souvent plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose, bloquant les flux d'argent et ralentissant les transactions. C'est pourquoi il se contenta d'entrer dans son rôle et d'expliquer la procédure à suivre sans s'encombrer de formalités :

- Au niveau légal, même vis-à-vis des lois sorcières, cela ne change pas grand chose sur le statut de Mr Potter en tant que client de notre firme. Nous allons effectuer une attestation magique qui formalisera le statut actuel de Mr Potter par une reconnaissance généalogique datée et certifiée par le sang. Après le rituel, nous établirons une nouvelle attestation. Celle-ci devra montrer devant un homme de loi, soumis au secret absolu évidemment, l'effectivité du rituel. Cette effectivité sera démontrée par l'absorption par Mr Potter, d'une potion d'hérédité de type 3 – dont le Potionniste ou le Maître des Potions devra fournir un certificat d'authenticité par le sang bien entendu. Une goutte de sang sera tirée de Lord Potter pour établir la nouvelle généalogie… moyennant une petite commission, évidemment, fit le gobelin, avec ce qui aurait pu passer pour un sourire narquois sur sa face avant d'enchainer : Puis-je me permettre de faire remarquer que légalement, vous avez choisi une excellente solution ? Conclut Ragnok.

- Vraiment ? Interrogea Severus, perplexe. Il était rare de recevoir un compliment de la part des gobelins.

- Oui, car le rituel ne supprime pas le lien filial avec la famille Potter mais le dissimule de tout test sanguin ordinaire à l'exception de celui précédemment cité de la potion d'hérédité de niveau 3 et nous savons tous les deux à quel point cette potion est difficilement accessible, n'est-ce pas ? Sans attendre de réponse, le petit gobelin ajouta : De plus, même si la parenté avec James Potter était dissoute, son lien légal et magique suite à son union avec Lily Evans, épouse Potter, entrainerait automatiquement son enfant comme héritier unique même si indirect.

- Mais ? Questionna Severus, connaissant bien les gobelins et leur manière de faire.

- Il y a toujours le problème du tuteur magique de Mr Potter, rappela le gobelin d'une voix sifflante de désapprobation.

- Vous parlez d'Albus Dumbledore ? Il n'a pas autorité sur les comptes des Potter pourtant, il n'est que le représentant éducatif pas financier, s'étonna le Maître des Potions.

- En temps normal, oui, concéda Ragnok avant de se renfrogner (ce qui, sur un gobelin, n'est pas un spectacle agréable). Seulement, Albus Dumbledore avait bénéficié d'une autorisation temporaire d'accès aux voûtes de la part des Potter pour participer à l'effort de guerre (le gobelin fit une grimace significative pour montrer son appréciation face à cette idée) et, après le décès de nos clients, précisa le gobelin, grondant, cela lui a servi d'argument auprès du Magenmagot pour ne pas ouvrir le Testament des Potter et se faire nommer tuteur légal de Mr Harry Potter ci-présent pour préserver sa sécurité.

Severus et Evan manifestèrent simultanément une légère grimace sur le terme « sécurité » et, si Ragnok le nota, cela ne l'empêcha pas de poursuivre :

- Les règles de succession concernant les tutelles ne nous concernant pas, nous avons donc procédé à la mise sous scellée du Testament et ainsi, Dumbledore s'est fait nommé par le Magenmagot unique gestionnaire des biens et propriétés et donc, de tout les comptes afférents jusqu'à la majorité de l'héritier Potter.

- Mais c'est impossible ! S'écria Severus, choqué. Les comptes et propriétés d'enfants mineurs sont considérés comme gelés, sauf autorisation du tuteur légal à gérer ses affaires tant qu'il n'y a pas emprise de celui-ci à son bénéfice personnel scellé par contrat magique. Il n'y a que la voûte au nom de l'héritier et dont le contenu est destiné à l'éducation et à l'entretien courant de celui-ci qui fasse exception ! Et sous justificatifs encore !

- Nous, gobelins, sommes totalement d'accord avec vous, approuva Ragnok, appréciateur. Mais rassurez-vous. Nous n'avons même pas eu à invoquer la protection de notre clientèle car Monsieur Dumbledore semblait avoir oublié – le gobelin prononça avec une emphase jubilatoire le mot – les… difficultés qui pouvaient surgir et dont notre établissement ne saurait être tenu pour responsable, fit le gobelin, une expression de satisfaction évidente sur son visage.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Severus, intéressé.

- Les voûtes des Potter font parties des plus anciennes, au même titre que les vôtres, rappela dignement le gobelin. Et au fil des siècles et de certains… « accrochages » entre nos peuplades, certains membres de la famille ont pris des « dispositions » pour sécuriser l'accès des voûtes afin qu'elles ne soient accessibles à personne sauf à l'héritier du titre de Lord Potter – depuis qu'il s'agit du nom de la branche principal – et, bien que nous puissions y entrer pour l'inspecter, aucun bien ou argent ne peut en être retiré. De plus, seuls les gobelins peuvent d'ailleurs y pénétrer hormis l'héritier, expliqua Ragnok.

Il y avait une pointe de respect pour l'ingéniosité des ancêtres Potter et une certaine indignation à se voir refuser l'accès libre et entier à leur propre domaine, ce qui était assez amusant comme contraste.

- Et, poursuivit-il, étant donné que nous ne connaissons même pas le sortilège utilisé et vu son ancienneté, nous ne pouvons tenter de faire appel à nos briseurs de sorts, de crainte de détériorer les biens entreposés ou d'activer des mécanismes de défense inconnus, conclut le directeur de la banque. Et nous ne voudrions pas non plus briser la confiance de nos autres clients se faisant.

La grimace du directeur laissa sous-entendre que des tentatives avaient été lancé et avaient échoué mais qu'au final, l'initiative issue de la suspicion sorcière était bienvenue.

- Ce qui nous amène au véritable problème, relança le gobelin, fataliste.

- En cas d'adoption modifiant le statut de sa tutelle, Dumbledore sera automatiquement informé si cela entraine une tentative de prise de contrôle dans la gestion de ses biens et fortune familiale, c'est bien cela, n'est-ce pas ? Intervint Severus, fataliste.

- Exactement, agréa Ragnok. Nous devons obligatoirement transmettre tout mouvements des voûtes familiales à Dumbledore. De ce fait, même l'accès à la voûte personnelle qui a été pourvue en vue de l'éducation du jeune Lord Potter est soumise à l'approbation du directeur de Poudlard. Dans les deux cas, le changement de statut, s'il entraîne une tentative de toucher aux fonds, d'où qu'ils proviennent, entraînera l'alerte immédiate du Directeur de Poudlard par l'arrêt de réception des relevés et les mouvements éventuels sur les voûtes, ce qui n'est pas dans votre intérêt puisque vous souhaitez la discrétion sur votre « arrangement ».

- Dans ce cas, tu attendras tes 17 ans pour revendiquer ton héritage, conclut Severus, résigné.

- Pas forcément, déclara Ragnok avec un sourire vicieux.

Le gobelin prouva tout l'ingéniosité en matière de gestion financière de sa race en exposant son idée:

Le principe en lui-même était simple : tous les dix ans, les voûtes closes faute d'héritier majeur ou d'activité pouvaient être soumises à un audit complet si une suspicion d'erreur dans les comptes étaient soulevées. Dans ce cas, il fallait aller vérifier l'intégralité des voûtes et y inventorier l'ensemble des biens, entraînant une mainmise complète des gobelins et le gel total des données et transactions jusqu'à ce que la tâche soit intégralement complétée, ce qui dépendait de la taille des voûtes inspectées. Dans le cadre de celles des Potter, il y en avait pour des années, voire une décennie. La seule façon d'arrêter la procédure était la réclamation d'un héritier légitime. Cependant, cela représentait un inconvénient majeur, ce que ne manqua pas de souligner Severus :

- Même si nous faisons cela, cela ne lui donnera pas plus accès à son héritage, conclut le Maître des Potions, un peu perdu par les explications des technicalités financières.

- Mais je n'ai pas dit que c'est ce que nous allions faire, contra le gobelin, dédaigneux. Je pensais que c'est ce que nous "pourrions" dire, fit-il, le sourire carnassier.

- Moyennant une petite commission pour votre effort, je suppose, argua doucement pour la première fois l'enfant, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis leur arrivée.

- Exactement, approuva le gobelin.

Severus hocha la tête pour manifester son assentiment. C'était une bonne idée, profitable pour chacune des parties impliquées.

- Je crois que nous allons pouvoir faire affaire ensemble, Mr Pot… non, se reprit Ragnok, Mr Snape.

Après avoir effectué la première attestation avec un homme de loi ayant prêté un serment inviolable concernant la préservation de la confidentialité de l'action auprès de Gringotts, Severus demanda la mise en place d'un tutorat financier avec les gobelins afin que le garçon apprenne à gérer ses voûtes avant sa majorité. Il ne pouvait s'adresser à Lucius sous peine de risquer de compromettre l'identité de son protégé.

Severus se contenta de hocher la tête, satisfait.

Le garçon profiterait d'une éducation stricte sous l'égide des gobelins, cela lui éviterait de dilapider son héritage. Il y avait là quand même quelques espoirs pour que le garçon ne soit pas totalement et irrécupérablement un Griffondor écervelé. Ainsi, avec les fonds libérés, il pourrait faire apprendre au gamin comment gérer ses biens et les faire fructifier, se faire conseiller adroitement comment gérer avec prudence sa fortune pour éviter de se ruiner. Les gobelins pourraient subvenir à ce besoin de façon efficace, c'était monnaie courante chez les sang-purs. Une rencontre une fois par semaine puis une correspondance lorsque les cours à Poudlard reprendraient devrait suffire.

Et le Directeur n'y verrait que du feu. L'homme posa son bras sur l'épaule du garçon pour l'entrainer vers l'aire de transplanage. Maintenant que la question de l'héritage était réglée, il fallait achever les préparations du rituel.

Et dire adieu à Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Les jours suivants marquèrent la continuité d'une nouvelle routine depuis que l'adoption avait été décidé.<p>

Evan – il avait décidé que le changement le laissait indifférent – n'était plus confiné à certaines parties de la maison sous réserve d'être systématiquement accompagné par le professeur ou par un elfe. Il ne s'en formalisait pas. Il avait pu visiter le petit jardin intérieur, appréciant le calme et la sérénité qui y régnait. Après la visite du docteur Carvaster, Mrs Macfarlane avait refusé de le prendre en charge et donc il aurait été livré à lui-même si le prof-son père (il avait encore un peu de mal à réaliser) n'avait décidé de prendre les choses en main lui-même. Il lui avait concocté un programme pour la matinée. Potions, essentiellement. Il apprenait à préparer les ingrédients pour le professeur pendant que celui-ci brassait à côté. Ce n'était pas toujours très ragoutant : piler des scarabées en poudre, émincer finement des racines d'asphodèle, ça, ça allait encore mais extraire des foie de rat ou extraire du pus de bulbobulb, c'était franchement dégoûtant.

Néanmoins, il le faisait sans se plaindre et il était certain que c'était une étape essentielle pour apprendre à préparer les potions, le sujet qu'enseignait son père, alors il avait décrété de ne pas se laisser impressionner par la tâche, aussi rebutante soit elle. Il voulait montrer à son nouveau père qu'il valait toute la peine qu'il se donnait pour lui. La preuve, le prof-son père avait commandé des nouveaux vêtements sur catalogue rien que pour lui avec trois paires de chaussures. Il avait tout rangé soigneusement lui-même, appréciant la douceur des textures et les couleurs simples et de bon goût choisies par le p-son père. Noir, bleu, blanc et vert. Mais en plus de préparer les ingrédients, il lui était également assigné d'en rechercher les propriétés, la culture et la cueillette ainsi que les usages courants et la conservation dans l'après-midi pour restituer l'information le lendemain à l'oral et contrôler ce qu'il avait appris et retenu.

Personne n'avait jamais crû en lui comme ça, ni pris la peine de s'assurer qu'il étudiait bien. C'était un sentiment doux et chaud. Ça lui faisait des nœuds à l'estomac quand il y pensait. L'après-midi était donc un prolongement de la matinée à l'exception qu'il ne pouvait rester avec son père qui travaillait le plus souvent dans son bureau pour ses différentes affaires (il ne savait pas vraiment de quoi il s'agissait) et n'avait pas de temps à lui consacrer. Il en profitait, après avoir fait son travail, à continuer d'apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait sur le monde magique. Maintenant qu'il avait une petite chance d'en faire parti, il voulait tout connaître. Et il y avait tant de choses à apprendre.

Les elfes de maison, avait-il appris, étaient des créatures dévouées à servir un maître ou une famille, puisant leur magie dans celle de celui ou de ceux avec qui ils s'étaient liés ou, comme à Poudlard, dans la magie du lieu où ils servaient. Ils étaient aimables et zélés, pour ne pas dire constamment effrayés de mal faire. Evan les aimait bien mais aucun n'avait vraiment de conversation et il se sentait un peu isolé. Même avec son père, les échanges étaient académiques et il ne savait pas comment faire pour faire évoluer les choses. Les repas étaient le plus souvent silencieux et se limitaient aux détails pratiques comme « Passez-moi le sel » ou « Voulez-vous un peu d'eau ? ». Pas vraiment pratique pour apprendre à se connaître. Ce qui n'était pas satisfaisant au goût d'Evan.

Un soir, il se décida à prendre l'initiative :

- Sur quels projets travaillez-vous, père ? Demanda t'il poliment, sachant à quel point les civilités étaient importantes.

Le professeur leva la tête de son journal, haussant un sourcil interrogateur avant de lâcher tranquillement :

- Rien qui te concerne. Mange.

Bien décidé à ne pas lâcher l'affaire, il poursuivit :

- Je me disais juste que, comme nous allons être filialement liés pendant un certain temps (c'était l'expression favorite de son père), se serait utile d'apprendre à nous connaître, ne croyez-vous pas ?

Le professeur l'ignora et il décida d'utiliser sa dernière ressource :

- Vous pourriez peut-être me parler de ma mère, s'il vous plaît ?

Là, au moins, il eut une réaction.

**oO°Oo**

Comment osait-il ?

La seule chose qu'il appréciait à peu près dans cette nouvelle relation était la distance qu'il arrivait à maintenir avec le gamin. Il s'occupait de son éducation, de son confort et de sa sécurité, ce qui était largement suffisant. Et jusqu'ici, il avait réussi à conserver ce qu'il chérissait plus que tout : la paix. Et voilà que le môme essayait d'engager la conversation. Comme s'ils pouvaient avoir des intérêts communs. Mais le garçon avait osé insisté, arguant qu'il faudrait apprendre à se connaître. Franchement, il n'en voyait pas l'utilité, les choses étaient très bien comme elles étaient. Il décida de retourner à la lecture de son journal et de l'ignorer.

Mais le moufflet n'en avait pas encore terminé avec lui.

« Vous pourriez peut-être me parler de ma mère, s'il vous plaît ? »

Voilà ce qu'il avait demandé. Il sentit la colère monter en lui. Est-ce qu'il trouvait ça amusant de le torturer ainsi ? C'était bien le fils de son père, toujours à chercher ce qui ferait le plus mal. Ne se contrôlant plus, il se leva et agrippa le gamin par le bras.

- Va dans ta chambre, aboya t'il. Le gamin le fixa impassiblement bien que ses yeux – putain d'yeux de Lily – lui renvoyait la peine – comédie – causée par sa réaction. Il lâcha le bras et le garçon s'éloigna lentement. Il ne le regarda pas partir et alla se rasseoir. Il ne s'excuserait pas. Il l'avait cherché. Il fit comme s'il n'entendait pas les discrets reniflements du jeune garçon qui disparut bientôt de la pièce. Ce n'était pas de sa faute.

**oO°Oo**

Evan n'avait plus pleuré depuis des années et il comptait bien retenir les sanglots qui lui étouffaient la gorge. Il n'avait pas compris. Il voulait simplement en savoir plus sur ses parents et il avait supposé que le professeur serait plus à même de lui parler de sa mère que de son père vu qu'il avait pris la décision de l'adopter par rapport à elle. Visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas. Ses yeux s'asséchèrent rapidement et il remonta dans sa chambre pour lire un peu. En examinant objectivement les choses, se dit-il une fois calmé, il avait peut-être poussé les choses trop loin, trop vite. Manifestement, le décès de sa mère avait ébranlé le professeur et l'évoquer était sans doute trop douloureux. Il faudrait trouver un autre moyen pour atteindre le professeur.

Mais comment ?

**oO°Oo**

Il avait fait cherché le gamin pour le repas du déjeuner. Il se dit qu'une bonne matinée à réfléchir lui ferait du bien. Il examina les yeux du garçon en entrant et fut satisfait de ne pas s'être laissé embobiner. Il n'y avait pas de traces que le gamin ait pleuré et sa tentative pour l'apitoyer n'avait pas porté ses fruits. Ils pourraient en revenir à leur routine en espérant que le gamin avait compris où se trouvait les limites. Cependant, il avait une annonce à faire et il souhaitait en finir au plus vite pour achever son repas.

- La cérémonie aura lieu demain, avisa t'il. Bien, répondit le gamin d'un ton neutre.

- Que devrais-je faire ? Vous serez allongé sur le sol, au centre du cercle runique. Nu, précisa t'il avant d'ajouter, avisant la mine choquée du garçon, je vous donnerai de quoi vous couvrir, ne soyez pas idiot ! S'agaça t'il.

Franchement ! Il poursuivit :

- Pour le reste, vous n'aurez rien à faire. Vous boirez une potion pour vous endormir afin que vous ne ressentiez pas les changements mais il ne faudra rien manger de la journée. Vous pourrez boire, uniquement de l'eau, mais il est impératif que votre estomac soit vide, compris ? Fit-il, impérieux.

- D'accord, acquiesça docilement le garçon. A quelle heure devrais-je être prêt ?

- Le rituel devra commencer précisément à 17h06 de l'après-midi donc vous devrez être prêt environ une demi-heure auparavant mais je viendrais vous chercher.

- Bien. Merci, ajouta doctement le gamin, toujours impassible. Le reste du repas se déroula dans le calme pendant que Severus repensait à ce qui l'attendait demain.

**oO°Oo**

Il avait lu avec attention l'exemplaire remis par Lucius pour le rituel côté moldu de la chose avait rapidement été réglée, grâce à sa connaissance de ce monde tiré de son enfance et de ses contacts liés à ses recherches. Il avait d'abord créé un dossier au nom d'Evan Hordswell dans l'orphelinat Wool de Londres. Il avait pris le temps de créer des potions-souvenirs et de les faire avaler aux intervenants du centre pour inclure Evan dans leur mémoire. Puis, il avait même été jusqu'au services sociaux locaux pour faire enregistrer les papiers de façon légale au royaume de Sa Majesté la Reine. Le côté sorcier était plus incertain. L'avertissement de Lucius n'était pas vain. C'était vraiment dangereux. Surtout à l'âge d'Evan alors qu'habituellement, on procédait sur des enfants très jeunes, le plus souvent des nourrissons. Hélas, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Le problème principal était que les adoptions magiques « classiques » incluaient un passage au ministère pour l'enregistrement devant un personnel assermenté et que les noms et prénoms originels seraient clairement visibles sur le Journal Officiel. Il était impossible pour Severus de passer par cette voie-là. Le rituel de l'Occultare Parentis, associé à une potion permettait de refouler le patrimoine génétique du géniteur originel au stade dormant et de lui substituer celui du nouveau parent permettant de dissimuler toute infraction aux bonnes mœurs et aux idéaux de la « bonne » société sorcière. Et cela, en l'absence de tout témoin officiel même si, généralement, un ami de la famille ou un médicomage était présent. Ici, ce ne serait pas le cas, Severus devrait se débrouiller seul. Le rituel était classifié comme relevant de la magie noire mais l'influence des sang-purs n'avaient jamais remis en question la pratique auprès du Magenmagot. Et dire que ça l'inquiétait serait peu de chose comparé à ce qu'il ressentait.

Une fois la procédure effectuée, l'enregistrement de l'enfant se ferait automatiquement dans les registres du ministère sans trace des géniteurs originels dans les documents officiels. Au niveau physique, le processus serait douloureux car c'était l'équivalent d'une seconde naissance. Tout le patrimoine génétique de James Potter serait endormi, refoulé et remplacé par celui de Severus. Et vu l'âge de l'enfant, cela prendrait entre quatre et cinq heures avant de s'achever convenablement mais ce n'était pas l'étape la plus délicate. C'est pour cela qu'il avait choisi la date en fonction de la configuration céleste qui était cruciale pour ce type de rituel. Il avait exceptionnellement demandé de l'aide à sa consultante en arithmancie pour savoir à quelle heure et quel jour il devait entamer la procédure. Il avait été reconnaissant qu'elle ne pose pas plus de questions.

Vive les hiboux postaux.

Il devait utiliser l'élément Terre pour ancrer la naissance mais tenir compte des élément de la première naissance : le feu et l'air. En effet, Harry Potter était né le 31 juillet 1989 à 23h25. Il était Lion ascendant balance. Ainsi, il devrait rendre hommage à l'avant et à l'après. Il ne pouvait renforcer l'élément feu car il était déjà dominant mais pouvait utiliser l'élément vent à son avantage pour révéler le nouvel enfant et faciliter la transformation. Il avait déjà rassemblé ses offrandes : différentes essences de bois pour la terre, des plumes d'Ethonan [7], encens et bougies en cire de baies de myrte. Le cercle runique devrait être dessiné au dernier moment. Il utiliserait la terre du Cottage mélangé à des cendres de cyprès pour le tracé étant donné que la salle de rituel était située à même le sol pour que le contact avec l'essence de la magie soit facilité.

Le plus difficile concernait le noyau magique qui permettrait, s'il négociait bien la chose, la rétention de la mémoire originale du garçon, ce qui était l'un des principaux risques. Habituellement, on se contentait de remplacer la part magique du géniteur dont on prenait la place mais Severus ne pouvait faire cela car Evan était trop âgé. Cela risquait d'engendrer des anomalies de production d'énergie magique au sein du noyau qui pourrait inhiber l'alimentation des cellules du corps de l'enfant et dans son identité personnelle au niveau de sa personnalité. Or, les cellules sorcières avaient la spécificité d'être dépendantes de l'influx magique, autrement, elles mourraient ce qui expliquait pourquoi nombre de sorciers décédaient en cas d'attaque sur le cœur de leur magie. Ici, il ne pouvait se permettre de faire une telle substitution.

Il allait donc procéder à une superposition sur la partie la plus faible du noyau pour proposer une autre source d'alimentation. Or, la partie magique la plus faible était celle provenant de Lily. Aussi pénible que cela lui soit de l'admettre, la magie de Lily, malgré qu'elle ait été une sorcière talentueuse, et même brillante, était plus faible que celle de James. Il lui faudrait donc superposer sa magie à la sienne mais au final, ce n'était pas si mal, cela ne détruirait pas la magie de Lily. Cela allait la renforcer. Il allait emmêler sa magie à celle de Lily pour les mélanger et ajouter ainsi sa propre signature sans pour autant détruire ni celle de James ni celle de Lily et préservant ainsi efficacement la mémoire d'Evan. Il se fierait aux niveaux magiques de James pour savoir quand stopper afin de maintenir un équilibre tripartite harmonieux.

Et sincèrement, il mentirait s'il essayait de seulement penser qu'il n'était pas inquiet.

Bien entendu, il ne le montrerait pas. De toute façon, le gamin savait déjà. Mais ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher. Il ne comprenait sans doute pas les détails ni comment le rituel allait l'affecter malgré ses explications. On ne pourrait pas lui reprocher son manque d'honnêteté. Il allait certainement regretter de perdre le fameux visage de séducteur de James Potter pour qu'il soit remplacé par le sien. Il avait déjà pris rendez-vous chez un orthodontomage et un Magicoculiste pour corriger ce que lui-même n'avait pu faire étant jeune. Il n'était pas un monstre et ne permettrait pas au gamin de se faire ridiculiser à cause de son physique s'il pouvait l'éviter.

Il devait bien ça à Lily.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong> Signifie « Du sang de la famille : modes et rituels »

**2 **Cette association existe véritablement en Grande Bretagne.

**3** Wechsler Intelligence Scale for Children est une épreuve mise au point afin de déterminer les potentialités ou difficultés des enfants selon quatre grandes composantes: celles liées à la compréhension verbale, le raisonnement perceptif, la mémoire de travail et enfin, le traitement de l'information. Source wikipédia.

**4** Le Stanford Binet IQ Test est conçu pour tester l'intelligence dans quatre domaines, y compris le raisonnement verbal, le raisonnement quantitatif, le raisonnement abstrait et visuel, et les compétences de la mémoire à court terme.

**5** Key Stage 2 : pour les enfants de 7 a 11 ans, tandis que le GCSE correspond à l'examen passé à 16 ans et qui conduit, pour ceux qui le désirent, à préparer les A Levels ou Advanced Levels dont les notes obtenues seront déterminantes pour l'entrée à l'Université.

**6 **Localisation approximative de Poudlard.

**7 **Sorte de cheval ailé comme les Abraxans.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.<p>

Je vous souhaite un bon dimanche.


	8. Le fils

**Et bien, nous y voilà!  
><strong>

Je sais, il a été attendu ce chapitre et j'en ai franchement ch... euh... j'ai galéré pour le faire. Je l'ai réécris je sais pas combien de fois mais vu que les 9807 mots de départ sont devenus 17856, je crois pouvoir dire que vous aurez votre dose... Profitez-en bien car c'est le dernier chapitre de la première partie. Après ça, on entame la transition (1 ou 2 chapitres) avant d'arriver à l'époque Poudlard.

Comme d'hab... C'est pas à moi, je fais pas d'argent dessus, etc...

**Note du 21 avril 2013** : j'ai fait une légère correction sur l'entrevue entre Lucius et Evan.

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

**Le fils**

* * *

><p>12 juillet 1998. 17h02.<p>

Salle rituelle de Prince Cottage.

On y était. Harry, devenu Evan, était allongé sur le sol au centre du "cercle" constitué par la rune Ingwaz , la rune mère d'où naitrait le nouvel enfant, dessinée dans la terre et complétée par des rameaux de sapin. Aux quatre coins de la rune étaient jointes respectivement : Eihwaz , le symbole runique de la renaissance, l'axe vertical qui permet le passage entre le monde terrestre et le monde céleste, ou plus simplement, entre la vie et la mort. Il avait déposé un rameau d'if en offrande. Ensuite venait Kenaz, liée à la création et à la transformation contrôlée par l'adjonction de Thurisaz pour que l'éveil ne devienne pas cycle sans fin. A elles, il offrait du bois de chêne, pour la force vitale. Gebo symbolisait le sacrifice de l'ancienne identité contre la nouvelle, l'échange des magies et la nouvelle connexion qui s'établirait, renforcée par Elhaz pour protéger le rituel de toute interférence. Il avait donc déposé une branche d'amandier et de cyprès. Mannaz , surmontée de son aubépine, clôturait le cercle dans la fin de son cheminement.

Tout était prêt.

L'encens flottait, léger, répandant son odeur de tilleul et le calme qui l'accompagnait. Les bougies délimitaient l'arche de protection du rituel et les plumes tapissaient le centre de la rune principale. Severus devait rester concentré. Evan était nu, comme il se devait mais, pour préserver sa pudeur (ridicule à cet âge, franchement), il était recouvert d'un fin drap de lin. Severus était véritablement content de ne pas avoir clos la salle de rituel quand il avait repris la maison. Il n'aurait jamais pu trouver ailleurs un endroit aussi sécurisé et adapté dans des délais aussi courts. Les potions étaient prêtes, il ne restait qu'à y verser leur sang quand viendrait le moment. Il connaissait l'incantation par cœur et avait répété les versets une quantité incalculable de fois. Ça allait bien se passer. Ça devait bien se passer. Pour Lily. Il posa enfin son regard sur l'enfant qui le fixait également. Il paraissait serein et détendu. Il y en avait au moins un des deux qui l'était.

Il lui délivra la potion de sommeil spécialement préparée et choisie par lui, la seule qui ne réagirait pas contre le rituel. Drapé dans l'étoffe rugueuse, Evan accrocha son regard un instant, comme s'il voulait lui dire quelque chose avant de renoncer. Il semblait soudainement plus angoissé mais bientôt, le sommeil l'appela à lui. Une fois qu'il eut la certitude que le garçon avait succombé aux bras de Morphée, il contempla pour la dernière fois ce qui serait les traits d'Harry James Potter avant de vérifier l'heure, sa respiration s'accélérant quand il constata qu'il était temps. 17h06. Il entama le premier chant incantatoire. Puis, sans s'interrompre, il entama le second chant tout en s'entaillant légèrement la main, versant les gouttes du précieux liquide dans la coupelle où reposait déjà la potion de mutation. Il fit avaler la potion au garçon, l'aidant en massant sa gorge pour forcer le réflexe de déglutition. Puis la transformation commença avec le troisième chant. Le petit corps commença à se tordre. Puis des plaintes se firent entendre et l'estomac de Severus se noua. Il fallait que ça se passe bien.

Pour Lily.

Il dut utiliser toutes ses ressources quand les plaintes se muèrent en gémissements, puis finalement, en hurlements. La salle résonnait des craquements sinistres d'os qui se réagençaient. Il ne pouvait rien faire, il fallait qu'il continue l'incantation sans se laisser distraire ou se serait l'échec et le fils de Lily mourrait. Et ça, ce n'était même pas envisageable. Même quand il n'eut plus de voix pour crier, les gémissements ne s'étaient pas arrêtés, et le Maître des Potions, dont la voix restait pourtant parfaitement contrôlée, continuant à édicter les vers sans fin, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose avait échoué. Mais il continuait tout de même. Enfin, la modification du noyau magique fut entamé et le corps, enfin, trop épuisé, avait cessé de bouger. Severus crevait d'envie d'aller vérifier que tout allait bien mais il lui fallait encore mélanger son essence magique à celle Lily et de James Potter. Il prit la seconde coupelle rituelle dans laquelle le sang d'Evan avait coulé juste avant le rituel, faisant appel aux esprits de ses ancêtres d'accepter cet enfant comme sien et aux esprits des parents décédés de l'enfant, il rappela le serment qu'il avait déjà fait il y a si longtemps afin de nouer un nouveau lien, un nouveau contrat magique. Il but le contenu d'une traite. Un premier lien s'étendit de lui à Evan et il attendit avec impatience la réponse venant de lui. Le temps s'écoula, interminable lorsqu'enfin, un lien doré le rejoignit. Bientôt, le dernier mot du dernier vers fut prononcé et il put aller vérifier l'état de santé du garçon.

De son fils. C'était dit.

Plus de retour possible.

Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

**oO°Oo**

_Petit bébé ne pleure pas,_

_Maman chantera rien que pour toi,_

_Et si cette chanson ne te plait pas,_

_Maman en inventera une rien que pour toi…_

Evan dormait profondément mais le chant le calmait étrangement, bien qu'il n'eut pas conscience de la présence qui se trouvait à ses côtés. L'image oubliée d'une femme aux longs cheveux roux et aux yeux verts le tenait dans ses bras en chantonnant doucement. Lily Potter caressa tendrement le visage de son fils endormi, les larmes coulant doucement sur son visage éternellement jeune. Elle se pencha sur le front de son enfant, baisant la marque si tristement célèbre, la faisant disparaître dans un crissement de rage effrontée de son propriétaire. Evan ne fut pas plus conscient de cela que du murmure de la berceuse qui l'accompagna dans son retour parmi les vivants :

_Sois heureux, mon fils._

**oO°Oo**

Il fallut deux jours entiers, que Severus passa en partie à son chevet, le nourrissant de potions nutritives et surveillant les constantes vitales et magiques pour que l'enfant se réveille. Harry James Potter avait cessé d'exister. Aux yeux de tous était né Evan Severus Prince Snape. C'était le nom qui apparaîtrait sur les documents officiels pour ne pas donner à qui que ce soit le moindre soupçon même si Gringotts enregistrerait le nom complet de l'enfant en regard à son héritage. Severus s'avouait être surpris par la nouvelle apparence du garçon. Il était pâle, le teint couleur de porcelaine mais sans le côté cireux de Severus bien que plus pâle que celui de Lily. Il avait les pommettes hautes et le menton pointu, comme lui, mais sa mâchoire était plus carrée lui conférant une indéniable tenue masculine. Son nez était celui des Prince, celui qu'aurait eu Severus s'il n'avait pas été brisé si souvent par son père et les Maraudeurs pour finir par être au delà de toutes réparations. Un nez fin, surmonté de deux arêtes qui partaient en deux lignes parfaitement droites. Néanmoins, ici s'arrêtait la comparaison car la pointe du nez n'était pas pointée vers le bas, il était juste arrondi et il n'était pas bosselé. Il était parfait.

La forme des yeux, en amande, celle des sourcils, délicatement arqués, étaient définitivement dues à Lily, de même que le haut front qu'aucune cicatrice ne venait plus enlaidir. Les traits étaient fins et aristocratiques sur ce visage juvénile. Il ressemblait à un héritier de la famille Prince. Par contre, il avait la taille de Severus au même âge avec un bon mètre vingt cinq et son aspect famélique. Pas beaucoup de différence donc à ce sujet avec auparavant mais les déficiences, les effets de la malnutrition et des abus avaient disparus. Plus de cicatrices donc. Et il arborait de longs cheveux noirs de jais. Severus avait annulé les effets de la potion de teinture mais il n'avait pas vu l'intérêt de les couper. Il suffirait d'un sort rapide chaque matin pour les natter, pas besoin de passer deux heures devant le miroir, du temps gagné en perspective. Ils étaient plus épais que ceux de Severus et plus souples, légèrement ondulés. Il avait encore du mal à croire que c'était fait. Même en l'ayant sous les yeux.

Les yeux.

Il craignait un peu que le regard en amande du garçon n'ait hérité plus du côté Snape que du côté Evans ou Prince. Il y avait une chance sur deux. Severus avait les yeux bleu marine très foncés hérités de Tobias mais sa mère, et les Prince en général, bien qu'ils ne fussent pas réputés pour leurs attraits ou leur beauté, avaient néanmoins des yeux clairs qui attiraient l'attention, comme ceux de sa mère, pourtant loin d'être un prix de beauté avec ses traits trop masculins pour être attirants et ses sourcils trop épais. Des yeux bleus ou verts clairs selon les générations. Une chance sur deux de garder l'héritage de Lily.

**oO°Oo**

Il était seul en se réveillant mais un elfe se trouvait à côté de lui. Il eut un peu de mal à éclaircir ses idées, son esprit était encore embrouillé par les potions mais une fois qu'il eut suffisamment refait surface, il se souvint. C'était fait. Il n'était plus Harry Potter, l'orphelin misérable à problèmes dont personne ne voulait, le punching-ball des Dursleys ou le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier. Il était Evan Snape, un enfant comme les autres. Qui avait une famille. Son regard se posa sur son corps. Cette nouvelle enveloppe étrangère et pourtant sienne. Toute neuve. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait grandi à voir la façon dont il occupait le lit mais se demandait jusqu'où allaient les changements.

En tout cas, sa vue était nettement améliorée, tout était si clair. Ses muscles étaient endoloris et il eut besoin de l'elfe stationné à son chevet pour l'aider à se redresser. A sa requête, celui-ci lui amena un miroir. Il était préparé à l'idée de changer car le Maître des Potions lui avait expliqué ce qui allait se passer mais ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris. Il avait les sourcils plus fins et plus arqués qu'auparavant. Son menton était le même que celui de son père de même que ses pommettes. Quant au nez… Il se dit que ce devait être celui de son père car celui de sa mère n'était pas ainsi sur les rares photos qu'il avait pu observer dans les livres, sauf peut-être la pointe, il n'était pas sûr. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était enfin le fils de quelqu'un.

La porte s'ouvrit, révélant le professeur Snape, son père. Il était tellement heureux qu'il ne reconnut pas l'émotion qui le saisit, ne l'ayant pas ressenti depuis qu'il était bébé. De même, il ne prêta pas attention au sourire, large et radieux qui retrouva naturellement, spontanément, sa place sur son visage. Son premier sourire depuis des années. Pour son père. Sa famille. Sa nouvelle vie, sa chance. Il se précipita vers lui malgré la douleur persistante dans tout son corps, mû par un élan incontrôlable, ne pouvant se retenir. Il voulait ressentir ce lien, il voulait connaître physiquement cette attache indélébile. Cependant, avant d'atteindre sa cible, il sentit l'impact de deux mains le repoussant violemment. Il tomba sur le sol, le sourire se fanant aussitôt pour finir par disparaître totalement. La réalité venait de le rattraper.

- Papa ? Fit-il faiblement, n'arrivant pas à masquer la douleur qu'avait provoqué ce rejet.

Il y eut un silence tendu.

- Je vois que tu es réveillé, articula froidement Severus. Le repas va bientôt t'être servi et demain, nous irons au Chemin de Traverse pour nous rendre à Gringotts puis je t'emmènerai faire une visite chez l'équivalent magique d'un dentiste et d'un oculiste. Sois prêt à 7h pour descendre pour le petit-déjeuner.

Et sur ce, il ressortit.

Hébété, Evan laissa l'elfe l'aider à se relever puis à se recoucher, toute énergie l'ayant quitté. Il fixa la porte où son père avait disparu. Il ne l'avait pas frappé mais ça lui faisait le même effet. Evan mit toute sa détermination à ne pas laisser l'émotion le submerger. Des années passées à se maîtriser, à ne rien laisser l'atteindre et voilà qu'après juste une petite rebuffade, voilà qu'il avait envie de se mettre à chialer comme un bébé. Non, pas question. Il remonta ses jambes jusqu'à sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras, fermant les yeux avec force en attendant que ça finisse par passer. Il ne s'était pas fait mal en tombant mais il avait mal ailleurs. Mal au cœur. Il était tellement pathétique d'avoir espéré que tout allait soudainement changer. Il fallait se reprendre, se disait-il. Ce n'était pas si grave. Il fallait juste un peu plus de temps.

Juste un peu de temps.

La question flottait pourtant, obstinément : combien de temps ?

**oO°Oo**

Severus n'était pas homme à fuir.

Même devant les Doloris de son Maître ou les reproches de ses cauchemars, il ne fuyait pas. Et il tentait de se persuader que ce n'était pas ce qu'il faisait en ce moment. L'elfe l'avait prévenu du réveil du gamin et il était allé le voir pour s'assurer de sa santé et lui donner la suite du programme mais quand il était entré… quand il était entré, le gamin avait sauté du lit, était venu vers lui avec ces mêmes yeux, ceux de Lily, et une expression tellement emplie de joie qu'il en avait été… effrayé. Et, tout à coup, il avait eu devant les yeux ce qu'il avait toujours voulu : l'enfant de lui et de Lily.

Sauf que ce n'était pas son fils, pas vraiment.

Lily ne l'avait pas aimé, du moins pas comme ça. Jamais. Et ce n'était pas son fils mais celui de James Potter, pas le sien. Pas le sien. Jamais le sien. Le fait qu'ils partagent désormais le même ADN ne changeait rien à cela. Mais c'était une torture pour Severus, plus cruelle que tout les Doloris, que d'avoir sous les yeux la réminiscence de ce qu'il avait voulu si fort. Le seul rêve qu'il avait toujours chéri dans un recoin secret de son cœur. Et le gamin avait agit exactement comme celui de ses rêves. Dans ses rêves, il rentrait chez lui et Lily l'accueillait d'un baiser tandis que leur fils courrait vers lui pour lui raconter sa journée. Mais ce n'était pas réel. Harry/Evan, peu importe, n'était pas son fils. Et il se sentait tellement blessé, en colère. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le gosse prendre la place imaginaire de son rêve.

Ce n'était pas son fils.

Il avait réagi comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il l'avait repoussé pour éviter de céder à l'envie brutale de le frapper. Il ne tomberait pas si bas. Il avait alors débité ce qu'il avait à dire, en évitant soigneusement le regard infernal du gamin, éloignant toute émotion indésirable et était parti sans se retourner. Il rentra dans son bureau et se servit une autre rasade de scotch. Il buvait décidément plus que de coutume ces derniers temps. Tout ça à cause de ce gamin. Il appela l'elfe de garde auprès du gosse. Il n'avait pas envie de le voir au dîner. C'était trop tôt.

- Apporte-lui son repas, demanda t'il évasivement Severus à l'elfe qui patientait.

Il n'avait rien fait de mal, se raisonna t'il. Il s'occupait de fournir tous les biens matériels, éducationnels et sanitaires. Il ne s'était engagé à rien d'autre. Il n'allait pas tout d'un coup se transformer en papa gâteau. Il n'avait jamais été question de ça. C'était un arrangement, un simple arrangement. Pour Lily. Juste pour elle. Il s'y ferait. S'il avait besoin de ce genre de – le mot lui écorcha l'esprit – d'affection, il pourrait voir ça avec Narcissa. Son regard se tourna vers l'invitation écrite par Lady Malfoy et les invitant, lui et Evan, à venir au Manoir. Le contenu était poli mais Narcissa précisait à mot couvert qu'Evan ne serait jamais laissé seul avec Lucius. De plus, elle rappelait subtilement le parrainage de Severus avec Draco et sous-entendant la possibilité de renvoyer la faveur. Ce n'était pas un élément négligeable avec le statut et l'influence des Malfoys. Sans compter que si jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres revenait et que la véritable identité du garçon était dévoilée, les Malfoy auraient beaucoup de mal à se justifier de leur ignorance et serait presque contraint de rejoindre l'autre camp. Ce qui sauverait Draco. Et Lucius et Narcissa. Restait à l'annoncer au garçon.

Et à faire quelques préparatifs.

Maintenant qu'il avait adopté le gamin, il lui faudrait une garde-robe digne de ce nom, plus que les quelques habits qu'il avait commandé pour le séjour de deux semaines initialement prévu. Mme Guipure était exclue, tout simplement parce qu'il ne supportait pas la propriétaire, trop bavarde à son goût. Gladrags Wizardwear [1] était une bonne adresse mais la qualité était ordinaire. Ils iraient donc chez Twilfitt & Taltting's[2]. La marchandise était certes onéreuse mais la qualité avait un coût. Ensuite, ils iraient à Wizard Step pour assortir les vêtements avec des chaussures. La nouvelle chambre serait rapidement apprêtée et ainsi, il pourrait garder le gamin facilement à l'œil. Il n'y avait pas d'aménagement à faire, la chambre disposait déjà de tout le mobilier nécessaire à l'emménagement du garçon.

La sortie au Chemin de Traverse méritait le sacrifice en tout cas car ce serait l'occasion idéale pour faire connaître, d'une façon qui paraîtrait involontaire, son nouveau statut parental. Il grimaça à cette pensée. Un déjeuner au Chaudron Baveur serait parfait. Tom préviendrait aussitôt Dumbledore, qui devait être rentré à Londres sinon à Poudlard si l'on en croyait le dernier bulletin officiel du Magenmagot et il était à parier que l'homme passerait, par hasard bien entendu, à l'auberge pour les saluer. Il avait briefé le gamin sur le Directeur et comment se comporter en sa présence pendant les deux semaines précédents la préparation du rituel, il ne se faisait pas de souci là-dessus. Il avait décidé de jouer la carte de l'honnêteté avec le moufflet et lui avait dit ce qu'il savait. Il l'avait écouté sans broncher, sans montrer le moindre signe de colère autre que les poings serrés. Il lui avait parlé de Mrs Figg et des projets possibles de Dumbledore pour lui. Il avait également décidé de lui parler de son passé de Mangemort et de sa position délicate vis-à-vis de son mentor et du ministère, sans compter de ses anciens « collègues ».

Il avait répondu aux questions de façon claire mais succincte avant de demander au môme s'il voulait toujours effectuer le rituel. Les grands yeux émeraude n'avaient pas cillé lorsqu'il avait confirmé toujours le vouloir. Au pire, Severus avait décidé qu'en cas de refus, il pourrait toujours laisser Potter dans un orphelinat moldu et lui faire un sort d'oubliettes sur leur rencontre. Il passerait régulièrement prendre de ses nouvelles et s'assurer de sa santé tout en lui faisant assumer l'identité créée pour lui, celle d'Evan Hordswell. Cela ne poserait pas de difficultés étant donné que le véritable héritier – ou plutôt héritière – Hordswell avait été recueillie par ses relatifs moldus qui avaient déménagés aux Etas-Unis voici plusieurs années d'après ses recherches. Une fois le temps venu, il reprendrait le nom de Potter et les Dursleys n'étant plus « disponibles », il serait protégé de ses bourreaux, mission accomplie. Mais le gosse avait accepté. Et maintenant, il devait apprendre à vivre avec la vision de ce qui aurait pu être avec Lily. C'était insupportable. Il soupira et s'engonça plus profondément dans son fauteuil.

La journée de demain – non, les prochaines années – s'annonçaient très longues.

**oO°Oo**

Le gamin descendit au petit-déjeuner et il s'efforça de ne pas le regarder, caché derrière son journal. Il ne se sentait pas prêt. Pas encore. Et il en voulait au gosse de le faire se sentir ainsi, si vulnérable. C'était irrationnel mais incontrôlable. Evan but son jus d'orange et mangea une tranche de toast mais, arrivé à ses œufs brouillés, la fourchette se reposa sur le bord de l'assiette. Agacé, Severus consentit de mauvaise grâce à faire ce qu'il détestait le plus. Le gamin devait être coopératif, il devait donc faire un effort de son côté s'il ne voulait pas trainer un môme à la mine geignarde au Chemin de Traverse et se voir flanquer des Services de Protection de l'Enfance Sorcière par quelques « bonnes âmes » prenant pitié du « pauvre enfant » laissé aux soins du si « méchant professeur » et si manifestement malheureux en sa compagnie.

Il y avait tout intérêt.

Merlin, c'est à croire qu'il se faisait manipuler en beauté.

- Evan, commença t'il, je te prie de bien vouloir… m'excuser pour t'avoir bousculé hier, grommela t'il. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas d'avoir été surpris par… ton mouvement.

Le gamin le regardait, il le sentait. Comme s'il jugeait de la valeur de ses paroles et de leur véracité.

- Bien, répondit-il simplement.

Il avait fait sa B.A., maintenant, il fallait que le gamin mange.

- Tes œufs vont refroidir, sermonna t'il.

- J'ai mal au ventre, contra le gamin, baissant les yeux.

Soupirant (c'était une chose qu'il faisait de plus en plus souvent, ça aussi), il appela un elfe pour qu'il lui amène un calmant stomacal et un stimulateur d'appétit. Il les prit ensuite des mains de l'elfe et les déposa devant le garçon qui les vida d'un trait. Dix minutes plus tard, les œufs avaient disparu. A la fin du repas, ils étaient accompagnés d'une pomme, d'un verre de lait frais et d'un yaourt. Vingt minutes plus tard, le garçon avait déjà meilleure mine et ils étaient prêts à partir. Ils allèrent dans le bureau et ils utilisèrent la poudre de cheminette. Pas envie que le môme vomisse son petit-déjeuner sur lui en apparaissant. A l'arrivée, il empêcha le gamin de trébucher et reçut un regard surpris. Quoi ? Il ne croyait quand même pas qu'il allait lui faire du mal, non ? Il s'était excusé, nom d'une Babille cornue.

Il saisit la main du garçon qui ne protesta pas et, après avoir salué et fait une réservation pour deux pour le déjeuner, il entraina Evan à Gringotts. L'attestation ne prit qu'une vingtaine de minutes et, après quelques surprises intéressantes à la lecture de l'arbre généalogique et avoir défini le tutorat avec le gobelin chargé des comptes Potter, ils purent se rendre chez le Magicoculiste à l'heure dite. Severus fut soulagé de constater qu'à part une très légère presbytie, aisément corrigeable à l'âge adulte, la vue du garçon était excellente et ne nécessitait qu'une paire de lunettes pour la lecture en cas de fatigue. Il acheta une monture en acier couleur argent métallisé de forme carrée (pas question de prendre les mêmes montures rondes que James Potter) avec charmes anti-rayures, anti-bris, nettoyage automatique et antibuée. Le tout complété par un étui protégé avec verrouillage pour éviter les ouvertures accidentelles et un charme de rappel en cas de perte afin que les lunettes soient automatiquement retournées dans leur étui chaque matin. L'orthodontomage fut une autre affaire. Il corrigea rapidement les dents du garçon (qui avait hérité de sa dentition malheureuse) mais insista pour profiter du temps restant pour s'occuper de Severus, arguant qu'on ne pouvait pas demander à un enfant de se laisser soigner sans se préoccuper soi-même de sa santé.

Et de prendre le gamin à témoin.

Ses dents inégales et jaunies par les litres de café noir et de thé furent soumises à un moulage pour ensuite préparer la pose d'ajout de résine d'Empestine extrait du Mimbulus Mimbletonia qui, une fois sèche, résistait à tout. Pendant la préparation, bien qu'il ait pensé s'échapper, il dut endurer le blanchiment forcé de ses dents à l'acide de Sisymbre. Il fut soulagé quand ce fut enfin terminé et se jura de ne jamais revenir de son vivant. Quel intérêt de se faire refaire les dents, sincèrement ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il les exposait souvent, il n'était pas du genre souriant. A moins de vouloir faire avoir une crise cardiaque à ses élèves… La question méritait réflexion. Chez le tailleur, il se rappela enfin pourquoi il commandait tout ses vêtements par correspondance. Le prochain vendeur qui lui proposerait un « relooking » (des robes pourpres et jaunes… franchement) tâterait de sa baguette. Il n'avait aucun désir de ressembler à Albus.

Aucune personne saine d'esprit n'en avait envie, en tout cas.

Après avoir commandé pour le garçon des robes ordinaires, de soirée et plusieurs dizaines de tee-shirt, pantalons, chaussettes et sous-vêtements de couleur sobre (noir, blanc, gris, vert et bleu, pas de rouge et or, il n'en était pas question), il demanda à ce que le garçon reparte de la boutique avec au moins un ensemble sur lui. Au final, le gamin ressemblait à un jeune sorcier distingué, tout à fait digne de son rang. Il ignora le regard brillant du gamin qui osait à peine toucher l'étoffe de sa robe en organdi et soie de sourfonton [3]. Trop gênant. Ce n'était que son devoir après tout. Ce fut heureusement beaucoup plus rapide pour choisir les chaussures. Trois paires de chaussures de ville, deux paires de chaussures de sport et une paire de souliers de soirée.

Lorsqu'il regarda l'heure, il était temps d'aller au Chaudron Baveur pour déjeuner.

**oO°Oo**

Connaissant les habitudes du Maître des potions, Tom les installa dans un coin discret de la salle, tout en essayant de savoir qui était le jeune garçon avec lui. Il répondit évasivement et invita Evan à choisir ce qui lui faisait envie sur le menu. Lui-même prenait invariablement la même chose mais, en regardant le gosse contempler son menu désespérément, il se rappela qu'au Cottage, les elfes, à sa demande, ne préparaient que peu de cuisine sorcière traditionnelle, trop riche et grasse à son goût, et de ce fait, les noms sur le menu étaient naturellement complètement étrangers au garçon. Et c'était aussi probablement la première fois que le garçon allait au restaurant. Severus espérait qu'il n'allait pas lui faire honte avec sa tenue à table même si, au demeurant, celle-ci s'était améliorée de manière significative depuis son arrivée à Prince Cottage.

- Souhaites-tu que je passe commande pour toi ? Suggéra t'il, haussant un sourcil.

- Oui. Merci père, répondit le garçon, soulagé.

Père. Severus avait encore du mal à intégrer ce mot dans son vocabulaire. Mais au moins était-ce mieux que le dangereux écart de langage de la veille. Papa. Comme s'il avait la tête d'un « papa », franchement. Heureusement, les pendules avaient été remises à l'heure. « Père » était tolérable là où « papa » ne l'était pas. Trop de connotations affectives qui n'avaient pas leur place. Lorsque Tom revint, il commanda donc des sardanapals au pourceau d'Epicure avec un accompagnement de salfadanissous [4] pour eux deux et expliqua ce dont il s'agissait au garçon qui l'écoutait attentivement. Il appréciait ce côté du caractère du gamin. Il était toujours attentif et jamais rebuté à apprendre. Comme Lily. Pour le tester, il lui avait fait préparer des ingrédients que même ses septièmes années manipulaient avec un dégoût évident. Il n'avait pas commenté et avait procédé sans grimace d'aucune sorte, avait fait sérieusement les recherches qu'il lui avait demandé et avait répondu à ses questions de manière appropriée. Il prévoyait de bientôt associer les cours qu'il donnait à Draco avec Evan, cela permettrait un contact avec un autre enfant de son âge et encouragerait peut-être Draco à plus de discipline s'il avait de la concurrence.

Les plats furent rapidement servis et il savoura son déjeuner. La cuisine de Tom était faite à base de recettes sorcières rustiques mais il avouait que, même s'il n'en était pas fervent, il appréciait un bon repas traditionnel de temps en temps. Et apparemment, c'était aussi le cas du garçon qui, même si son appétit était toujours restreint, dévora tout de même la moitié de son assiette. Sans doute la potion de ce matin qui faisait encore effet. Il veilla néanmoins à le reprendre discrètement sur ses manières. Il ne connaissait pas la façon dont les Durlseys l'avait éduqué mais il avait toujours l'impression, bien que cela aille en s'améliorant, que le gamin était novice dans la manière de tenir des couverts et il avait fallu qu'il lui montre comment les tenir solidement pour ne pas qu'ils lui échappent. Mis à part le petit rattrapage concernant la façon de déposer sa serviette sur ses genoux et de boire élégamment, le déjeuner s'était déroulé sans incident notable et Severus se demandait quand le Directeur ferait son entrée quand il en fut à son café.

Il avait demandé un jus de citrouille pour Evan et ils avaient presque terminé lorsque la barbe blanche du Directeur fit son apparition. Il se composa son habituel masque et constata que le garçon en faisait autant. Pas qu'ils soient particulièrement expressifs en d'autres circonstances mais un observateur aguerri pouvait remarquer les nuances.

- Severus, mon garçon, entama le Directeur avec son air habituel de grand-père bienveillant. Quel plaisir de vous voir au Chemin de Traverse. Vous êtes sorti de votre retraite ?

- J'avais à faire, répondit-il évasivement, attendant l'inévitable question.

- Et qui est ce jeune homme ? Demanda Albus, sans avoir l'air d'y toucher.

- Laissez-moi faire les présentations, s'enquit Severus, se délectant à l'avance de la réaction du Directeur.

Il ne se faisait plus, enfin moins, d'illusions sur le Directeur de Poudlard après avoir commencé ses investigations mais n'était pas encore passé au delà de sa déception. Mais il ne laisserait pas l'homme le détourner de sa promesse. Il avait été vérifier l'état du golem ce matin, avant le petit-déjeuner, et tout était prêt pour les probablement inévitables vérifications d'Albus.

- Evan, je te présente Albus Dumbledore, le Directeur de Poudlard, l'établissement où j'enseigne, commença t'il, ménageant son suspense et scrutant attentivement son supérieur hiérarchique. Albus, permettez-moi de vous présenter Evan Snape. Mon fils.

A part un léger tressaillement, rien ne put se lire dans le langage corporel de son mentor.

- Votre fils, fit calmement Albus. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez fondé une famille, mon garçon.

- J'ai adopté Evan officiellement – il était important de signaler que la chose était définitive – voici trois jours, répondit-il de façon neutre.

- Je suis enchanté de te rencontrer Evan, déclara gentiment Albus en se tournant vers le gamin qui hocha simplement la tête en réponse.

- Il est un peu timide, il faut l'excuser, ajouta Severus.

- Oui, oui, bien sûr, acquiesça Albus. Je ne savais pas que vous pensiez à l'adoption, Severus, tenta subtilement le Directeur.

- Ne vous avais-je pas dit que j'avais des projets pour cet été, répliqua t'il, faisant référence à leur conversation avant son départ de Poudlard à la mi-juin. A l'époque, il envisageait de parler de son héritage à son mentor. Quelle erreur cela aurait été !

- Certes, oui, mais ne m'en veuillez d'être un peu surpris, argua le Directeur. Je n'aurais jamais songé que vous souhaitiez fonder une famille. Après tout, c'est une lourde responsabilité et vous êtes déjà tellement pris…

Et voilà. Un petit sous-entendu sur ses activités d'espion, de Maître des potions, de professeur et de Directeur de Maison et, par conséquent, l'entrave que représentait Evan à cet effet.

- J'ai déjà organisé mon emploi du temps en fonction, ne vous en faites pas, riposta Severus. Je suis parfaitement à même de prendre soin d'Evan.

- Bien, bien. Vous m'en voyez ravi mon garçon. Puis, se tournant vers Evan, ses yeux s'étrécirent légèrement : Vous avez des yeux tout à fait extraordinaires, jeune homme.

- Merci monsieur, répondit simplement Evan, le visage impassible.

- Je comptais présenter Evan à la réunion du personnel à la fin des vacances, poursuivit Severus. Je discuterai avec vous plus tard des commodités pour le tutorat d'Evan, conclut Severus, notifiant ainsi la fin de l'entretien, ce que compris parfaitement le Directeur.

- Je dois y aller à présent, acquiesça Albus. J'ai été ravi de vous voir et de te connaître, Evan. Mais j'oubliais la raison de ma venue : j'ai commandé des dards séchés de Billywig à la sauce à la dérélition, en avez-vous déjà mangé ?

- Je n'aime pas les sucreries, vous le savez Albus, grogna le Maître des Potions.

- Oui, j'oublie toujours, convint Albus avec un grand sourire. Mais il ne faudrait pas priver ce jeune homme des délices de l'enfance, l'admonesta t'il gentiment. Un bonbon au citron ou deux n'a jamais fait de mal.

Songeant à la séance du matin chez l'orthodontomage, Severus n'était absolument pas du même avis même s'il reconnaissait qu'il avait nettement plus apprécié les saveurs de son plat qu'auparavant sans cet arrière goût qu'il avait toujours eu dans la bouche. Mais il était hors de question de l'admettre devant qui que ce soit.

- Si mon père ne souhaite pas que je me gâte les dents, je pense que c'est dans mon intérêt de l'écouter, déclara placidement l'enfant.

Severus était surpris par la manière dont le garçon prenait sa défense par rapport aux insinuations sur ces déficiences en tant que père potentiel et reprenait subtilement le directeur en sous-entendant que c'était à lui, Severus, et non à Albus de décider ce qui était bon ou pas pour lui. Apparemment, Albus avait également saisi l'allusion.

- Un garçon très intelligent que vous avez là, mon garçon, murmura le Directeur avant de les saluer une dernière fois et de repartir au comptoir saluant les gens au passage.

Sans ajouter quoique ce soit, Severus guida l'enfant jusqu'à la cheminette pour repartir vers le cottage. Il ne prêta pas attention au regard déçu du garçon. Ce n'était pas comme si ça avait la moindre importance de toute façon.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain était le jour où ils devaient retourner au Manoir Malfoy depuis le dernier « incident ». Severus avait répondu positivement à l'invitation mais avait précisé qu'il ne laisserait pas Evan sans surveillance et à distance, pour des raisons évidentes, de Lucius. Il avait expliqué à Evan que Lucius souhaitait lui présenter personnellement ses excuses et qu'il jugeait dans son intérêt de nouer des relations avec eux. Il lui avait dit que les conditions de son pardon lui revenait à lui seul mais qu'il était recommandé de se montrer raisonnable dans ses demandes. Il n'accepterait pas que le gamin profite de la fortune des Malfoys pour se faire acheter des babioles inutiles. Il avait également été honnête sur l'implication de Lucius et lui-même avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et comment il envisageait de tirer parti de cette allégeance en cas de retour de celui-ci et qu'à cette fin, il était important de rester proche de la famille. Il pensait qu'il était ridicule de laisser le gamin dans le noir concernant la dure réalité de ce qu'avait la guerre avec Voldemort et ses implications. Si cette adoption devait fonctionner, il fallait donner au gamin les armes pour se défendre contre les attaques qu'il subirait probablement à ce sujet. Il tenait particulièrement à être honnête avec le gamin étant donné qu'il lui en demandait autant. Evan n'avait pas cillé et avait agréé à cette rencontre avec Lucius. Il pensait que si son père avait l'intention de profiter des relations avec les Malfoy alors il ferait tout pour jouer le jeu. Même s'il admettait redouter de revoir Mr Malfoy qui lui rappelait tant son Oncle Vernon. Mais de toute façon, son père le protégerait, n'est-ce pas ?<p>

Severus remarqua, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à utiliser le réseau de cheminette pour l'heure du thé, que le gamin était pâle et que sa posture était plus rigide que de coutume. Il y avait une appréhension contenue dans les émeraudes du garçon. Ce qui pouvait se comprendre. Faire face à son bourreau – surtout quand celui-ci est un ex-Mangemort absout mais non repenti – n'était pas chose aisée mais cela permettrait au môme de ne pas rester bloqué sur son traumatisme également. Il ne pouvait le laisser prostré dans ses peurs. Evan chercha à saisir sa main mais il se déroba, agacé. Le gamin avait neuf ans, pas quatre. Il pouvait se conduire seul par Merlin, ils n'étaient pas dans un lieu inconnu ou dangereux. Il ignora le regard déçu du garçon, exaspéré. Il le guida auprès des Malfoy dans le salon adjacent. C'est Narcissa qui se leva pour les accueillir alors que Lucius se tenait dans le coin opposé de la pièce, attendant le signe autorisant son approche.

- Severus, Evan, salua t'elle aimablement. Je suis heureuse de vous revoir. Comment vas-tu, Evan ? Demanda t'elle sincèrement.

- Bien, Lady Malfoy, répondit doucement le garçon.

- J'en suis ravie, répondit chaleureusement Narcissa. Nous étions très inquiets à ton sujet, s'enquit-elle sincèrement.

- Evan va parfaitement bien à présent, Narcissa, coupa impatiemment Severus. Il s'est remis de l'adoption et je compte le présenter officiellement à la fin du mois auprès de mes collègues de Poudlard, expliqua doctement le Maître des Potions.

Reconnaissant la diversion pour ce qu'elle était et reconnaissante que Severus ne souhaite pas épiloguer sur l'épisode du sortilège Impardonnable, la Lady acquiesça et examina l'enfant et sa nouvelle physionomie :

- Les changements te vont bien, mon enfant, fit-elle doucement, appréciant l'ossature plus fine et délicate mis en valeur par le remarquable teint de porcelaine, remarquant également les yeux dont la couleur émeraude semblait plus riche et brillante. Le petit semblait plus apaisé également, peut-être était-ce dû à la façon dont il continuait à tenter – sans succès, nota t'elle – de s'accrocher à Severus qui rejetait systématiquement les sollicitations qui lui étaient discrètement faites. Elle fronça un instant les sourcils à cette marque de rejet et décida de garder cela à l'esprit pour analyse ultérieure.

- Merci Madame Malfoy, déclara simplement l'enfant.

Elle fit signe à Lucius de s'approcher.

- Evan, commença t'elle, mon mari tient à s'excuser auprès de toi pour ce qui s'est passé lors de ton dernier séjour et je peux t'assurer que nous trouverons le moyen de réparer le préjudice que tu as subi par notre fait, l'assura t'ell tout en encourageant fermement de la main son mari à faire ce qu'il devait.

L'expression du garçon se ferma encore davantage et il recula légèrement pour se rapprocher de Severus mais, mis à part cela, il ne laissa pas une once d'émotion dépasser son masque d'impassibilité lorsque Lucius s'arrêta à sa hauteur et mit un genou à terre.

- Bonjour Evan, déclara prudemment mais formellement Lucius. Je vais reprendre ce que ma tendre moitié vient de déclarer mais je tiens surtout à ce que tu saches que je suis réellement désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait subir. Tu étais un invité chez moi et mon honneur me commandait de te protéger et je ne l'ai pas fait. Plus grave, quand tu as sauvé mon fils, je t'ai blessé de la pire façon qui soit sans penser aux conséquences. Au nom de la famille Malfoy et en tant que chef de famille, je reconnais mes dettes et j'en assumerai le plein paiement pour qu'elles te soient remboursées à ta satisfaction. Et j'espère qu'un jour tu sauras m'accorder ton pardon pour mon geste inconsidéré.

Le garçon le fixa, sans mot dire.

**oO°Oo**

Evan avait eu le temps de réfléchir aux évènements qui s'étaient passés au Manoir, il avait repassé dans sa tête tous les éléments utiles qu'il avait pu collecter et en avait tiré ses propres conclusions. Il avait également effectué quelques recherches sur la notion de dette. Il ne pouvait nier que l'homme semblait sincère dans ses excuses mais cela ne pardonnait pas l'acte en lui-même. Il n'avait pas l'intention de demander la vie de Mr Malfoy en remboursement. La dette de vie, il la garderait pour les plans de son père. Concernant la datte d'honneur, il avait une idée nette de ce qu'il voulait obtenir. Non seulement pour lui mais aussi pour son père et un peu pour Draco, également. Même si celui-ci ne voudrait probablement plus être son ami maintenant. Cela lui plaisait de tenir quelqu'un d'aussi important que Lucius Malfoy dans le creux de sa main. Il n'avait aucune pitié pour le genre d'homme qu'il était et faire comme s'il se sentait concerné pour mieux humilier celui qui lui avait fait subir une telle torture était simplement jouissif. Mais il le cacherait bien, évidemment.

Quant au moyen pour solliciter les faveurs qu'il demandait, elle le mettait mal à l'aise mais il jugeait plus sain - pour ses relations futures avec Mr Malfoy - si elles s'effectuaient dans un cadre privé. Sous la surveillance de son père, bien entendu. Et là, il dirait la vérité. Telle était la règle de son père et les règles de son père étaient loi. Il ne pardonnerait pas à Lord Malfoy, pas tout de suite du moins. Pas tant qu'il pourrait en tirer avantage sans que cela ne devienne visible. Il est aisé de manipuler un adulte sur leur culpabilité car on ne s'attend pas à cela de la part d'un enfant. Et puis c'était une opportunité qu'il ne voulait pas laisser passer. Tout se passerait bien. Son père et Mme Malfoy étaient là pour le protéger.

Il prit une grande inspiration :

- J'aimerais pouvoir en discuter avec vous en privé si c'est possible, Mr Malfoy, demanda t'il doucement.

Étonné, Lucius se tourna vers Severus qui hocha légèrement la tête en direction du coin de la pièce d'où ils pourraient être vus tout en ayant une certaine intimité. Lucius invita le jeune garçon à le suivre et érigea à sa demande un charme de silence afin que leur conversation ne soit pas entendue. Narcissa et Severus les fixaient de loin tout en échangeant quelques banalités les surveillant de façon à ce que l'entretien ne dégénère pas, leurs mains discrètement posées sur leurs baguettes, au grand regret de Lucius.

Lucius attendit que le garçon commence, un peu déstabilisé par le comportement de la charge de son ami. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. De quoi pouvait bien l'entretenir le gamin qui nécessite un entretien privé? La chose était pourtant simple selon lui : le gamin lui demanderait sans doute quelques jouets à la mode et Narcissa se chargerait de le gâter et de lui pourvoir les mêmes opportunités d'apprentissage que tout sang-pur se doit de recevoir ce qui s'avouait sans prix pour un sang-mêlé. Et qui s'avouerait fort utile lorsque l'enfant atteindrait sa majorité et se devrait de remplir ses obligations de Lord. La dette d'honneur se verrait ainsi retournée. De plus, s'il avait autant de potentiel que Narcissa le pensait, cela permettrait de forger une future alliance très profitable pour les deux parties. Il avait personnellement quelques réserves là-dessus même si le fait que Severus soit allé jusqu'à adopter laissait entendre qu'il y avait quand même chez le garçon certainement quelques qualités méritant de garder un œil sur son évolution. Le garçon le regardait droit dans les yeux, le mettant quelque peu mal à l'aise.

- Avant toute chose, débuta Evan avec précaution, j'aimerais que vous sachiez que j'ai demandé à vous parlé en particulier car le sujet dont je souhaite vous entretenir est délicat et que je suppose que vous souhaiteriez rester discret à ce propos.

- Vraiment? Fit l'aristocrate, haussant un sourcil.

- Effectivement, répondit simplement l'enfant, manifestement un peu embarrassé. Cependant, je pense qu'il est important que je vous assure que mon père n'a partagé aucune confidence vous concernant et que mes déductions à votre sujet sont le fruit de mes seules observations et de mon - il grimaça - expérience.

Lucius invita l'enfant à continuer d'un mouvement de tête, conscient de l'attention dont ils étaient l'objet.

- Mon père tient beaucoup à vous, vous savez, et je sais qu'il tient à ce que je vous pardonne mais je ne peux pas le faire, expliqua lentement mais gravement l'enfant. Du moins pas pour le moment, précisa t'il, son regard perçant rivé dans les yeux du Lord qui s'était raidi avant d'ajouter : mais je comprends pourquoi vous avez fait… ce que vous avez fait et j'espère que vous chercherez l'aide dont vous avez besoin pour que je puisse un jour vous pardonner.

- Je ne comprends... commença Lucius, confus.

Le garçon leva la main pour le stopper, l'invitant à l'écouter jusqu'au bout:

- Je sais que votre père était un homme violent et que vous avez été plus d'une fois le réceptacle de cette violence, lâcha t'il d'une traite.

Lucius se mit à plisser les yeux mais tenta de se dominer cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'Evan poursuivit, imperturbable même si ses mains étaient crispés sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil sur lequel il s'était assis.

- Même aujourd'hui encore vous avez honte de ce qu'il vous a fait et vous êtes en colère contre vous-même et votre propre impuissance à faire cesser cette violence. On vous appris que montrer vos émotions n'était pas toléré mais il vous fallait un exutoire, un objet à toute cette colère refoulée et c'est ce qui a créé les circonstances de... ce que vous s'est passé, articula difficilement l'enfant. Vous n'arrivez pas à gérer vos angoisses car vous les avez réprimées trop longtemps et c'est votre façon de vous en défaire. D'avoir le contrôle. C'est pourquoi je ne peux pas vous pardonner pour l'instant tant que je n'aurais pas la certitude que vous avez reçu l'aide dont vous avez besoin, continua l'enfant d'une traite avant d'achever nerveusement : ceci est ma première condition.

- Comment oses-tu, espèce de sale…? Siffla rageusement Lucius avant de se rigidifier en sentant la pointe d'une baguette contre son cou et une autre sur son cœur.

Narcissa et Severus étaient intervenus et avaient rompus le charme d'imperturbabilité et de silence les entourant. Il s'était encore emporté. Contre un enfant. Mais les choses qu'il avait dites… Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Si Severus n'avait rien dit et il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en son ami, alors comment avait-il deviné ? Il se sentait nauséeux et honteux. Il avait encore perdu le contrôle et s'était inqualifiable. Severus avait revêtu son masque d'imperturbabilité mais ses yeux reflétaient sa déception. Il n'osait même pas se tourner vers Narcissa et croiser son expression probablement farouche.

- C'est pour cela que je vous ai demandé cela, Mr Malfoy, ce n'est pas seulement pour moi mais aussi pour vous, reprit doucement mais sérieusement Evan.

Lucius dut admettre sa défaite à haute voix.

- Très bien. Tu as probablement raison, reconnu t'il sans pour autant nommer les termes de la condition qu'il venait juste d'accepter.

Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de perdre ainsi son calme. De plus, il devait reconnaître que cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps et il frissonnait à l'idée qu'un jour il pourrait faire du mal à Cissa ou Draco parce qu'il aurait succombé à une de ces crises. Les conséquences, ainsi que le lui avait clairement édictée Narcissa, seraient désastreuses. Il ne voulait pas perdre sa famille. Peut-être était-il temps pour lui d'affronter ses vieux démons. Il choisirait avec qui et comment cependant.

- Quel était ta seconde condition? Poursuivit Narcissa tout en continuant à fixer furieusement son époux, le défiant de refuser quoi que ce soit à Evan.

- Draco parle beaucoup de vous, Mr Malfoy, reprit gracieusement Evan, désormais collé contre son père qui ne tenta pas de le déloger pour une fois, la main toujours férocement grippée sur sa baguette et fixant Lucius de son regard insondable. Il dit que vous savez beaucoup de choses sur le système politique et économique du monde sorcier et, comme vous le savez, je n'en sais quasiment rien. J'aimerais que vous me fassiez bénéficier de votre expérience lors de leçons privées afin que je sois en mesure d'assurer ma position en tant que Lord et de gérer efficacement mes affaires lorsque je serai en âge.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Narcissa le coupa :

- Il en sera ravi, Evan et, ajouta t'elle vicieusement, Lucius s'engage évidemment à faire un Vœu de ne pas te blesser volontairement ni émotionnellement ni physiquement pendant le déroulement de ces leçons sous la supervision d'un elfe, n'est-ce pas Lucius? Fit-elle avec un sourire qui lui promettait milles morts s'il avait seulement même envisager de dénier au garçon sa requête.

Vaincu, le Lord de la Noble et Eloquente Maison des Malfoy opta pour la sage décision de la capitulation et prêta serment.

**oO°Oo**

Une fois le mini-drama terminé, Narcissa invita tout le monde à se diriger dans le grand salon tout en entamant la discussion sur un sujet plus léger tout en jetant des regards inquiets sur Severus et Lucius. Il faudrait qu'elle prévoie de leur laisser un peu de temps seuls pour mettre les choses à plat entre eux.

- Comme tu le sais peut-être, Severus est le parrain de mon fils car nous lui faisons confiance pour protéger Draco au cas où nous ne pourrions le faire nous-mêmes. C'est pourquoi, si tu me le permets, j'aimerais devenir ta marraine et remplir ce rôle.

Evan leva la tête vers Severus qui lui fit comprendre que le choix lui revenait bien qu'il pensait intérieurement que l'opportunité était vraiment exceptionnelle. Les Malfoy avaient décliné plusieurs propositions de familles de sang-purs alors parrainer un sang-mêlé était une grande chance. Et une marque de respect et d'amitié.

- Puis-je y réfléchir, Madame Malfoy ? S'enquit poliment Evan, le visage toujours impassible.

- Bien sûr, trésor, tu ne me connais pas encore assez pour te décider. Je comprends parfaitement, répondit Narcissa, invitant Evan d'un geste gracieux du poignet à s'asseoir sur le canapé, celui-ci se positionnant, à son grand amusement, juste à côté de Severus qui ne sembla pas apprécier la manœuvre outre-mesure.

- Je vais faire chercher Draco, fit Lucius qui appela un elfe qui revint quelques instants plus tard avec son héritier avant de disparaître.

Draco entra timidement dans la pièce, avant de se positionner devant Evan et de le saluer, les manières incertaines.

- Bonjour Oncle Severus. Bonjour Evan, déclara t'il, manifestement mal à l'aise. Je voulais te dire… enfin, tu sais…pour ce qui s'est passé…, balbutia t'il maladroitement avant de froncer les sourcils, perplexe : Tu n'étais pas blond ?

- Draco, l'avertit Narcissa, un peu ennuyée par de telles démonstrations de spontanéité si peu Malfoyennes même si, dans l'intimité de leur Manoir et entouré par leur cercle d'intimes, elle pouvait laisser un peu de souplesse à son garçon sur le protocole.

Elle expliqua :

- Evan a été adopté par ton parrain, comme je te l'ai expliqué, c'est naturel qu'il ait changé physiquement.

Draco sembla considérer la question un instant avant de hausser les épaules.

Peu importait.

- Puis-je montrer ma chambre à Evan, Mère ? Demanda t'il avec plus de décorum, les joues rosées après sa prise de conscience concernant son manque de tact et de manières.

- Severus ? Questionna préalablement Narcissa.

Le Maître des potions hocha la tête, donnant son accord.

- Dobby ! Appela Lady Malfoy.

Un pop retentit.

- Dobby est là pour vous servir, Maîtresse, déclara l'elfe, qu'est-ce que Maîtresse désire que Dobby fasse, Maîtresse ?

- Accompagne les enfants jusqu'à la chambre du jeune Maître et surveille qu'ils ne fassent pas de bêtises, indiqua t'elle, la voix dangereusement douce, sous-entendant "Veille à ce qu'il ne leur arrive rien sinon il t'en coûtera".

- Oui, Maîtresse, Dobby est heureux de servir et d'obéir à la noble famille des Malfoy, fit l'elfe humblement courbé jusqu'au sol.

Draco saisit la main d'Evan, le contraignant à le suivre, l'obligeant également à quitter Severus, ce qui soulagea le Maître des Potions. Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de noter le regard anxieux tourné vers lui d'Evan alors qu'il sortait mais il l'ignora. Il serait en sécurité avec Draco et l'elfe de maison. Il était certain que lorsqu'ils les feraient quérir pour le dîner, ils auraient du mal à les faire sortir de leurs jeux. Cependant, Narcissa avait décidé qu'il était temps de laisser les hommes s'expliquer et prétexta devoir donner ses directives aux elfes pour le dîner afin de se retirer et de les laisser seuls.

Dès qu'elle eut quitté la pièce, le silence s'installa, pesant.

**oO°Oo**

- Tu veux jouer à quoi ? Questionna Draco, une fois qu'il eut tiré Evan dans sa chambre, Dobby sur leurs talons.

Draco vit son compagnon hausser les épaules alors il prit sur lui de sortir un jeu de Bullovinette qui consistait à souffler dans un tube magique chacun son tour en annonçant à l'avance la forme de la bulle de savon magique. Il y avait le choix selon les versions. Celui de Draco était charmé pour représenter les différentes espèces de dragons, cadeau de son dernier anniversaire. Comme il l'exposa à Evan, si on gagnait, on avait le droit de marquer un point et on en perdait un si on se trompait. Arrivé à 10 points, le gagnant avait droit de demander un gage au perdant. Avisant le manque de réaction de son homologue, il réalisa à quel point son attitude devait paraître étrange à son ami.

- Euh… si tu veux pas jouer, c'est pas grave. Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles, tu sais. C'est juste… je sais pas trop comment faire pour me faire pardonner, expliqua t'il nerveusement. Je n'ai pas vraiment... l'habitude mais je suis vraiment désolé, tu sais, alors...

Evan le considéra un moment de son regard toujours aussi attentif et perçant, mettant Draco franchement mal à l'aise avant de déclara doucement :

- Est-ce que tu as… un livre sur les espèces de dragons ?

Draco lui fit un grand sourire.

**oO°Oo**

Aucun des deux hommes ne savaient comment débuter cette conversation, aucun d'eux n'ayant jamais particulièrement expressif. Le silence se faisait pesant à présent. Cependant, Lucius savait que c'était probablement à lui que revenait de faire le premier pas. Il décida de faire tomber le masque. Severus était son frère d'adoption, celui qui avait veillé sur lui sur le champ de bataille et à qui il avait confié le soin de son fils unique. L'homme méritait qu'il lui parle à visage découvert.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire ou quoi faire pour que tu me pardonnes, admit-il, accablé.

Le Maître des potions le fixa un instant avant de relâcher son propre masque.

- Lucius, tu sais que je veux te pardonner. Tu as toujours été là pour moi quand j'en ai eu besoin et cependant, j'ai toujours eu conscience de tes faiblesses. J'ai toujours su que ce genre de choses risquaient d'arriver, avoua t'il tranquillement.

- Était-ce si évident ? Questionna t'il, défait.

- Si ta question est de savoir pourquoi je ne t'en ai pas parlé auparavant, tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu aurais refusé d'abordé le problème, pointa aisément Severus.

- Probablement, reconnut le blond, grimaçant.

Le silence reprit place, plus confortable.

- En as-tu parlé avec Narcissa ? Demanda Severus, curieux.

- Elle a refusé de me laisser l'approcher, elle ou Draco, pendant des heures après… « l'incident », expliqua Lucius, embarrassé. Et apparemment, elle et ton fils sont d'avis que j'ai besoin de… de soins, avoua t'il, honteux.

- Evan ? Demanda Severus, surpris.

- C'était sa… première condition, expliqua le blond. Celle dont il voulait discuter avec moi en privé, ajouta t'il. Il dit qu'il… Il dit qu'il ne pourra pas me pardonner tant que je n'aurais pas… fait cette démarche, admit-il avec difficulté.

- Oh, répondit simplement le Maître des Potions, étonné.

- Severus ? Reprit Lucius, soudain plus grave et sérieux, décidant qu'il s'agissait là d'une bonne opportunité pour aborder le point dont il avait discuté avec sa femme.

- Oui ? Fit Severus, perplexe par le changement soudain de ton de la conversation.

- Tu sais que… IL n'est pas vraiment… parti, demanda le blond avec précaution.

- C'est une probabilité, oui, admit Severus, son masque de neutralité de nouveau parfaitement en place.

Il ne comprenait pas où Lucius souhaitait en venir et cela le rendait méfiant.

- Maintenant que tu as des responsabilités familiales, je pense que tu peux comprendre ce à quoi je fais allusion, reprit Lucius, cherchant à tester son ami sans pour autant trop s'impliquer ni briser le statut quo de leur relation.

- Pas vraiment, non, sois plus explicite je te prie, rétorqua calmement le Maître des Potions qui avait justement une assez bonne idée de ce que voulait admettre son ami mais voulait l'entendre de sa propre bouche pour ne pas compromettre sa situation en tant qu'espion.

Le blond sembla considérer ses options et le moyen de formuler son aveu avant de se résoudre :

- Je ne veux pas que mon fils suive mes traces, lâcha t'il, anxieux de la réaction de son ami.

- Devenir un Mangemort ? Demanda Severus, juste pour confirmation.

Lucius hocha la tête.

- Oui, souffla t'il douloureusement.

Severus n'eut pas à y réfléchir deux fois, c'était l'opportunité qu'il avait attendue.

- Comment puis-je t'aider ? Offrit-il immédiatement, signalant qu'il garderait sa traîtrise auprès de leurs anciens « associés » pour lui.

- Je préfèrerais éviter de demander de l'aide à Dumbledore, comme tu peux t'en douter, exposa Lucius, anxieux. Même si je ne veux plus suivre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, cela ne signifie pas que je vais me transformer en amoureux des moldus, comprends-tu ? Poursuivit-il, agité. Je soutiens toujours les principes de mon sang et de mon éducation, Severus mais je veux avant tout protéger ma famille. Et je n'ai pas encore de plan ou de solution pour y parvenir et c'est en cela que je sollicite ton aide, mon ami. Sans pour autant te mettre en danger, s'entend, bien entendu, précisa fermement Lucius.

- Le plus urgent serait de trouver un moyen pour l'empêcher de te punir au travers de ta Marque au moment de son Appel, répliqua Severus, ignorant volontairement le sous-entendu. Néanmoins, Lucius ne l'entendait pas ainsi.

Il lui saisit les épaules et le contraint à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Severus, tu as Evan maintenant. Tu dois faire attention à toi et penser également à votre protection à tous les deux. Je ne te demanderais jamais de renoncer à Son service si tu y tiens mais…

- Ça n'a rien à voir, rétorqua sèchement Severus.

- Ça a tout à voir, au contraire, s'emporta Lucius, choqué par le discours et l'indifférence de son ami pour sa propre famille. Tu as un fils maintenant, une famille, et il se doit d'être ta priorité à moins que.. Lucius pâlit soudainement. Tu veux qu'il joigne les Mangemorts ?

- Non, répondit immédiatement Severus, rassurant son compagnon. Evan ne Le joindra pas mais je ne quitterai pas Son service, Lucius.

La réalisation de ce que cela impliquait frappa Lucius de plein fouet.

- Alors, c'était vrai..., fit le blond. Tu es un espion pour le vieux fou.

Severus ne répondit pas. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Lucius reprit, plus confiant :

- Peu importe ce que Dumbledore t'a dit ou promis, mon ami, tu as fait ton... devoir lors de cette guerre mais maintenant tu dois penser à toi et à ta famille, insista t'il.

- Je t'aiderai autant que je le pourrai, Lucius, conclut Severus, le visage fermé. Pour le reste, laisse-moi seul juge.

Le Lord de la Maison Malfoy maintint son regard dans celui de Severus avant de soupirer et d'accepter, malgré le fait qu'il ne l'approuvait pas, la décision de son meilleur ami.

- Très bien, mon ami, souffla t'il. Si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

Ils restèrent un moment assis, sans parler, à contempler les jardins du Manoir avant que Narcissa ne revienne, les arrachant à leurs contemplations.

**oO°Oo**

Narcissa vint les chercher pour dîner. Elle les trouva en train de discuter passionnément autour de plusieurs catalogues de jouets que Draco utilisait pour leur faire savoir quel nouvel objet avait retenu son attention. Enfin, plus exactement Draco discourait avec enthousiasme tandis qu'Evan paraissait un peu perdu et même perplexe. Avisant la présence de sa mère, Draco eut immédiatement à cœur de lui faire part de ce qui lui semblait être un outrage à tout enfant qui se respecte.

- Mère ! S'écria le blondinet en s'élançant vers Narcissa. Saviez-vous que l'anniversaire d'Evan est le 31 juillet ? Et il n'a même pas eu de fête d'anniversaire ou de cadeaux ! S'indigna t'il.

A cette exclamation, le visage d'Evan se ferma et Narcissa sentit son inquiétude s'accroître, se rappelant l'attitude de Severus envers son fils nouvellement adopté plus tôt dans la journée. Le rejet systématique des tentatives maladroites de rapprochement du garçon. Elle ne comprenait pas l'attitude du Maître des Potions. S'occuper d'un enfant, c'était bien plus que de lui assurer des biens matériels. Elle-même s'assurait d'être suffisamment disponible pour son fils, surtout qu'elle culpabilisait énormément de lui refuser de se rendre chez ses amis autant qu'il le souhaiterait par crainte de ce qui pourrait arriver. Elle tentait d'inviter ses amis aussi souvent que possible et d'organiser nombre d'évènements mondains où les enfants de leurs connaissances étaient conviés pour pallier à cette solitude alors la présence d'Evan était providentielle selon elle. Mais le garçon semblait avoir des difficultés dans sa relation avec Severus. Elle se fit une note mentale d'aborder le sujet avec le Maître des Potions et Lucius en privé. Son mari lui avait laissé entendre à mots couverts que le traitement du garçon aux mains des moldus avait plus que laisser à désirer alors elle se dit qu'il s'agissait d'une excellente occasion pour se rapprocher du garçon et l'inclure dans leur famille.

- Je pense que nous pourrions organiser quelque chose pour samedi prochain, suggéra t'elle. Severus n'a jamais été un grand amateur de fêtes, il a tendance a essayé de s'esquiver à la première occasion, plaisanta t'elle pour excuser le Maître des potions. Je suis certaine qu'il sera soulagé de me laisser planifier cette fête, proposa t'elle gentiment tout en songeant que, de toute façon, Severus n'aurait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter.

-Fantastique ! S'exclama Draco avant de se tourner vers son ami : Je sais exactement ce que je vais t'offrir mais tu vas devoir attendre, je serais muet comme un Pourpouboule [5] !

- Draco, Evan, interrompit gentiment mais fermement Narcissa. C'est l'heure de dîner. Nous mangerons dans la Salle à Manger Bleue, précisa t'elle.

Aussitôt, Draco se rua vers la sortir en criant :

- Le dernier arrivé est un Boursouf baveur !

Cela attira un soupir amusé de Narcissa qui se tourna vers Evan :

- Il s'est gavé de sucre, n'est-ce pas ? Plaisanta t'elle, commentant l'hyperactivité de son fils.

L'enfant se détendit légèrement. Elle en profita pour entamer la conversation tout en le conduisant à travers les couloirs e la vaste demeure.

- J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas gâché l'appétit, j'ai demandé aux elfes de préparer son repas favori, soupira t'elle faussement dramatique. Et toi ? S'enquit elle. As-tu faim ?

L'enfant se raidit avant de déclarer :

- Non, pas vraiment, Madame Malfoy.

- Trop de sucreries aussi, le taquina t'elle gentiment, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas là matière à être puni.

- Oh, non, madame. C'est juste que je n'ai jamais beaucoup d'appétit, expliqua t'il, la voix neutre.

Subitement, l'enfant s'arrêta de marcher, la fixant de son regard intense avant de déclarer :

- Pourquoi souhaitez-vous devenir ma marraine ?

Narcissa, surprise par le changement abrupt de sujet, lui retourna son regard, cherchant à savoir ce qu'elle pouvait lui confier et finalement, opta pour la franchise.

Plus jeune, elle avait rêvée d'avoir une grande famille, issue elle-même d'une famille de trois sœurs. Quand son rêve s'était écroulé, elle s'était accrochée à Draco, sachant qu'il serait le seul enfant qu'elle aurait jamais. Et elle avait très mal pris la distance qu'avait instaurée Lucius avec elle suite à l'annonce de sa nouvelle stérilité. Elle ne s'était bien sûr jamais faite d'illusions sur les sentiments de son mari pour elle même si elle chérissait en son for intérieur le fait qu'il soit celui choisi pour être son époux. Elle avait développé et entretenu un amour secret pour Lucius pendant leur scolarité mais, comme toute sang-pur qui se respecte et sachant que le choix de ses noces lui serait imposé, elle n'avait jamais rien tenté. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas l'entrain d'Androméda ou le culot de Bellatrix et avait eu beaucoup de mal à surmonter sa timidité naturelle en grandissant pour se faire sa place dans les hauts cercles politiques. Et lui, ne l'avait jamais vraiment remarqué même s'il avait toujours été poli avec elle.

A l'annonce de leurs fiançailles, elle avait été si heureuse qu'elle rayonnait littéralement de bonheur. Après leur mariage, elle avait tenté de se rapprocher de son époux mais elle s'était heurté à un mur d'indifférence polie. Il n'était pas intéressé par elle autrement que pour sa capacité à lui donner un héritier et à s'élever dans la société. Elle en avait été horriblement déçue mais avait choisie d'accepter le peu qu'il lui donnait et s'était forgée sa place à ses côtés, dans son ombre, travaillant à l'aider à faire de lui un homme puissant et bien considéré dans les hauts rangs de leur société. Elle avait petit à petit gagné sa confiance malgré ses multiples fausses-couches successives qui la laissait profondément meurtrie dans sa chair et dans son cœur. Elle avait même partiellement réussie à ignorer les blessures que son cœur subissait à chaque infidélité passagère de Lucius.

Mais depuis l'arrivée d'Evan dans leur vie, les choses avaient changé. Draco avait maintenant un compagnon de jeu de son âge qu'il pouvait voir régulièrement sans avoir à craindre pour sa sécurité et il semblait plus heureux, moins seul. Rien que pour cela, elle lui en aurait été reconnaissante. Mais il y avait également eu un basculement dans ses rapports avec Lucius. Les circonstances en avaient certes été malheureuses mais elles avaient eu le mérite de la réveiller. Elle avait laissé ses sentiments pour Lucius l'aveugler. Elle avait fait l'impasse sur la dangerosité de ses accès de rage et son engagement auprès du Seigneur des ténèbres parce qu'elle ne voulait pas en voir les implications. Voir Lucius torturer un enfant, sous leur propre toit, lui avait ouvert les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Lucius mener leur famille à sa ruine. Et tant pis s'il lui fallait pour cela faire ses bagages et emmener son fils avec elle. Mais Lucius l'avait supplié de l'écouter, de lui pardonner.

Et ils avaient véritablement discuté, d'égal à égal, pour la première fois. Il avait écouté ce qu'elle avait à dire et prit conscience qu'elle resterait ferme sur ces positions. Qu'elle était sérieuse et en position de force. Il avait accepté son raisonnement et sa proposition. Et il lui avait fait l'amour. Vraiment fait l'amour, pas comme cette parodie de mécanique routinière à laquelle elle avait dû s'habituer, la laissant insatisfaite et seule, Lucius préférant regagner ses quartiers après coup, une fois son « devoir » accompli. Il était resté avec elle et l'avait serré dans ses bras, comme elle avait toujours rêvé qu'il le fasse. Elle se surprenait de nouveau à espérer. Evan avait engendré, sans s'en rendre compte, un enchaînement d'évènements qui promettaient de changer leurs vies à long terme. Et elle voulait croire que ce serait pour le mieux.

Elle s'accroupit à hauteur d'Evan.

- Parce que j'ai pu constaté l'influence positive que ton arrivée a engendré et les changements qui sont en train de se produire que tu as, certes involontairement, provoqué. Ils me rendent pleine d'espoir en l'avenir. Mon fils a trouvé un ami en toi et je suis certaine que votre amitié lui sera profitable. Grâce à toi, j'ai enfin pu osé aborder les problèmes de Lucius avec lui et me rendre compte à quel point nous avions négligé leurs importance en les ignorant. Et je suis certaine qu'à terme, tu auras également une bonne influence sur ton père si tu lui en laisses le temps, déclara t'elle doucement, compréhensive. Je veux te rendre un peu de ce que tu nous as apporté, tu comprends ? Acheva t'elle.

Le garçon resta silencieux un moment, mal à l'aise et manifestement embarrassé même si son masque restait relativement impassible mais Narcissa n'était pas une ex-Serpentard pour rien et savait reconnaître les signes. Enfin, il répondit.

- Père est le parrain de Draco et je sais qu'il lui donne des leçons en matière de potions et ce genre de choses, commença t'il, déglutissant difficilement. Qu'est-ce que… ? S'interrompit-il, incapable de formuler sa question jusqu'au bout.

Narcissa sourit.

- Je pensais te faire profiter du même type d'éducation qu'a reçu Draco, expliqua t'elle. Des choses qui ne s'apprennent pas dans les livres comme l'étiquette, les langues étrangères, les danses de salon et surtout les traditions et l'histoire de la magie telle que je l'ai apprise moi-même, énuméra t'elle. Et peut-être aussi la musique si tu es intéressé bien sûr ? Ajouta t'elle.

Evan haussa un sourcil intéressé et elle reprit :

- Est-ce que tu aimerais apprendre à jouer d'un instrument ? Questionna t'elle avec espoir.

Elle avait elle-même appris à jouer du piano dès son plus jeune âge et elle continuait à pratiquer avec passion. Androméda et Bellatrix, elles, jouaient respectivement du violon et violoncelle mais elles n'avaient jamais éprouvé la même ferveur musicale que Narcissa. Quant à Draco, il avait réussi à faire avoir une crise de nerfs à deux professeurs successifs avant qu'elle ne doive renoncer à lui faire apprendre la musique. Il n'avait ni l'intérêt ni la patience et la persévérance que nécessitaient l'exercice d'un instrument. Elle attendit impatiemment (même si elle savait masquer cette dernière à la perfection) la réponse de son futur (du moins l'espérait-elle) protégé :

- Je… J'ai toujours aimé le violon, déclara l'enfant avec hésitation.

Pour un peu, elle l'aurait serré dans ses bras si elle ne s'était pas retenue. Peu importe s'il ne l'acceptait pas comme marraine, elle mettrait tout ne œuvre pour qu'il puisse suivre des cours.

- Merveilleux ! S'exclama Lady Malfoy joyeusement. Qu'en penses-tu si nous organisions des cours tous les samedis après-midi avant ou après tes entretiens avec moi ou Lucius ? Ou un autre jour? Proposa t'elle. C'est comme tu le souhaites… si tu veux de moi comme marraine, s'entend, proposa t'elle à nouveau, mine de rien.

Il y eut un instant de flottement avant que les yeux de l'enfant ne se fixe sur une décision et ne se plantent fermement dans les siens :

- J'en serais ravi, madame Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Severus soupira, une fois de plus. Narcissa ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Elle lui avait annoncé pendant le diner qu'elle "comprenait" qu'il ait été très "occupé" et que son aversion naturelle pour tout évènement mondain l'avait empêché d'organiser une fête digne de ce nom pour l'anniversaire d'Evan et qu'elle se ferait une joie de le "soulager" de cette obligation et de tout organiser elle-même en tant que marraine. Le gamin s'était certainement plaint auprès de Lady Malfoy, l'espèce de petit... ! Et maintenant, le voilà contraint de chercher un cadeau pour le môme. Ou plutôt cadeau<strong>X <strong>s'il fallait en croire le regard noir de Narcissa et de son propre filleul. Lucius, lui, avait semblé grandement amusé par la scène et il s'était juré de le lui faire payer plus tard. Les Malfoy étaient très attachés à la valeur familiale et il était évident qu'ils essayaient de la lui faire intégrer plus ou moins (plutôt plus que moins) de force.

il avait donc décidé de ressortir le caducée de sa mère, le seul bien qu'elle ait emporté avec elle quand elle avait décidé de fuir la vie triste et le mariage arrangé pour elle par ses parents pour épouser le premier moldu à lui témoigner le moindre intérêt. Il l'avait conservé mais n'avait jamais réussi à se résoudre à le porter. Le collier était en or blanc à maille lisse et était accompagné d'un pendentif également en or blanc où figurait deux serpents ailés aux yeux en émeraude enroulés autour d'un sceptre dont les embouts étaient sertis également d'émeraudes. Plus que sa fonction décorative, l'objet était un héritage de famille enchanté pour repousser les sorts mineurs et certains sorts de niveau intermédiaire mais surtout pour effectuer un diagnostic régulier de l'état de santé de son porteur, de le transmettre au détenteur de l'anneau du lord de la Famille Prince (autrement dit, lui-même) et de servir de portoloin permettant de briser la grande majorité des protections d'un lieu. La destination intégrée en tant que lieu sauf était Prince Cottage.

Un cadeau pratique et utile.

Il soupira encore, fixant l'un des catalogues que lui avait "généreusement" prêté Narcissa pour l'aider à faire son choix. Il grimaça à la vue d'un nouveau gadget inutile. Pas question d'offrir quoique ce soit qui n'est pas une valeur éducative au gamin. Après avoir rejeté l'intégralité des sélection de "Friponneau, le jouet qu'il vous faut" et de "Mon jouet enchanté", il s'était finalement arrêté sur "Lumos, le magasin des petits sorciers éclairés", espérant y trouver des jeux éducationnels et surtout, calmes et tranquilles. Il avait finalement opté pour un jeu d'échecs sorcier en marbre et verre incassable, des casse-têtes avec sortilèges délimitant le temps de résolution et le niveau de difficulté et plusieurs livres considérés comme un "must" pour l'éducation du sorcier en herbe.

Il avait envisagé, très brièvement, d'emmener le gamin au Chemin de Traverse pour qu'il fasse lui-même son choix mais il avait tout de suite renoncer à l'idée de se retrouver entouré d'enfants braillards dont les incompétents de parents n'arrivaient pas à se faire respecter et faisant caprices sur caprices. Il ne valait mieux pas donner le mauvais exemple au gamin. Il ne tolérerait pas d'avoir un hooligan aux manières d'orang-outan sous son toit. Et puis, de cette façon, il pouvait contrôler que le garçon se concentre sur l'important : son avenir. Narcissa se chargerait certainement de le gâter de toute façon mais ainsi, il poserait clairement ses limites.

**oO°Oo**

Madame Malfoy, ou Tante Narcissa, comme elle souhaitait qu'il l'appelle, lui avait organisé la plus belle fête qu'il aurait jamais pu souhaiter. Même s'il n'y avait que la famille Malfoy, lui et son père, il n'aurait jamais pu rêver mieux. Même son père avait fait un effort pour se faire présentable avec sa robe (noire, évidemment) en soie d'acromentule et avec les cheveux débarrassés de sa mixture pour les protéger des émanations de potions. Ça montrait que l'évènement avait de l'importance pour lui. Ça lui faisait une sensation étrange quand il y pensait, et il avait le ventre un peu noué mais pas douloureusement. C'était dur à expliquer mais ce qui était sûr, c'était que le Maître des Potions commençait à penser à lui comme son fils. Sinon, il n'aurait jamais accepté. Son père n'était pas le genre d'homme à se laisser intimidé et forcer à faire quoique ce soit.

Et il lui avait acheter des cadeaux. Et il les avait choisi lui-même! Pour lui faire plaisir. Il avait eu l'impression de traverser le goûter dans un état second, il avait envie de rire et de sourire mais son corps ne trahit ces envies que par l'éclat particulièrement brillant de ces yeux et le léger et presque imperceptible soulèvement du coin de sa bouche. Il n'osait pas encore y croire tout à fait mais son père avait bien pris sa place pour la célébration traditionnelle du Don de la Vie et de la Magie. Il avait même fait son offrande et remercier la Grande Créatrice pour qu'il soit en bonne santé et que sa magie soit toujours forte tout au long de sa vie. Et il l'avait guidé quand était venu son tour de remercier la Mère pour sa naissance et les dons qu'il avait reçu.

Et puis, il lui avait offert un bijou de famille. Quelque chose qu'il tenait de sa mère et qui permettait de savoir s'il allait bien ou non. Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas le droit de le porter car la chaine s'était cassée au moment où il avait voulu la mettre et on ne pouvait utiliser la magie pour le réparer sans risquer d'abîmer les sorts. Il était actuellement chez le bijoutier. Mais c'était quelque chose de précieux et son père le lui avait donné. Un bijou qu'on se transmettait de génération en génération. Même Draco avait été impressionné.

Bien sûr, il avait été toujours un peu grognon et bougon pour participer à la découpe du gâteau et aux photos mais cela faisait parti de son caractère. Et Evan, lui, il... devait admettre qu'il éprouvait plus que de l'admiration pour son père. Severus Snape était un génie des potions; il était grand, fort et respecté. Il lui donnait des cours le matin ou lui organisait sa journée pour ne pas qu'il s'ennuie et tenait aussi à ce qu'il "prenne l'air" sous la surveillance d'un elfe chargé de veiller sur lui. De veiller sur lui! Il vérifiait qu'il avait bien appris ses leçons et l'interrogeait régulièrement. Il s'était vraiment attaché à l'homme, il s'en rendait compte maintenant. Peut-être parce qu'il était le premier à se soucier de lui ou peut-être qu'il avait un passé similaire ou encore parce qu'il ne l'avait pas pris en pitié et traité comme une chose fragile. C'était un ensemble de tout ça.

Severus Snape était devenu son papa.

* * *

><p>Malheureusement, il aurait dû se souvenir que les bonnes choses ne pouvaient pas durer avec lui. Les Dursleys le lui avaient bien suffisamment signifié. Il avait passé les jours suivants la fête d'anniversaire dans une sorte d'euphorie. Et ce matin-là, alors qu'il descendait rejoindre son père pour le petit déjeuner, il n'avait pas fait attention en descendant les escaliers et il était tombé. Il avait reconnu le craquement caractéristique de son poignet quand il avait tenté d'amortir sa chute. Il n'avait pas crié ni n'avait appelé. Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il avait été éduqué. Il s'était contenté de se relever avec précaution, se maudissant pour sa stupidité.<p>

Il avait rejoint son père le pas lourd, un peu anxieux de la réaction de son père. Il accepterait sa punition mais il espérait que son père ne serait pas trop fâché quand même contre lui pour sa stupidité. Il avait attendu que son père ait fini son café pour essayer d'attirer son attention mais le Maître des Potions semblait absorbé par quelque chose et il avait dû tenté de lui parler pendant presque cinq minutes avant que son père ne s'énerve et ne lui demande le laisser tranquille et ne pas le déranger pour rien.

Ça avait fait mal.

Alors il s'était tu et avait contemplé son assiette, incapable d'avaler une miette de plus. Cela avait encore plus agacé son père qui l'avait renvoyé dans sa chambre et lui avait demandé de lire et de s'occuper "tranquillement si c'était seulement possible" avant d'aller retrouver Draco au manoir Malfoy. Il avait fait au mieux pour préparer son bagage avant qu'un elfe n'arrive et ne lui demande de le (la?) laisser faire et se reposer. Son poignet avait vraiment commencé à lui faire mal et à gonfler mais il n'avait pas voulu utiliser sa magie comme il le faisait chez les Dursleys pour se soigner. Il voulait que ce soit son père qui le soigne, qui prenne soin de lui. Qui fasse attention à lui.

Au repas de midi, il avait encore essayé. Il avait encore été rejeté. Son père n'écoutait pas. Se serait-il trompé? Non, il ne voulait pas y croire. Pourtant, son père l'avait encore renvoyé dans sa chambre. Il avait l'estomac noué et il se sentait nauséeux. Son père était juste occupé, il pouvait faire des erreurs aussi, tentait-il de se rassurer. Ce n'était qu'une erreur de parcours et aujourd'hui, son père n'était juste pas d'humeur à l'entendre. C'était tout, rien de plus. Il se raccrochait à son raisonnement, en refusant l'irrationalité inhérente. Ce n'était pas sa tête qui avait mal.

Sa douleur était située plus bas, bâtant quelque part entre ses côtes.

Arrivé chez les Malfoy, il avait tenté de faire bonne figure mais Draco avait dû sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas et ne prit pas la mouche pas quand il refusa de sortir voler. Il lui proposa de jouer à "Attrape Vif", l'équivalent sorcier du fameux cache-cache. Il s'était réfugié dans le placard de sa chambre pour se cacher et relâcher la tension de devoir faire semblant d'ignorer la douleur de son poignet. L'après-midi avait été une torture mais il n'avait rien dit aux adultes ou à Draco de son affliction. Il voulait Severus. Il voulait son père. Le repas avait été maussade et il n'avait quasiment rien mangé à nouveau, son appétit semblait disparu malgré le fait qu'il n'avait quasiment rien avalé de la journée.

L'orage grondait au loin.

Il salua poliment ses hôtes et Draco et alla se coucher.

**oO°Oo**

Il détestait l'orage. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il en avait peur, bien sûr. Il était un Malfoy, il n'avait pas peur de choses aussi triviales qu'un orage. Il avait neuf ans quand même! Il n'était pas un bébé courant se réfugier auprès de sa mère au premier éclair. Un nouveau grondement retentit, le faisant se réfugier au fond de son lit. Il était juste... inconfortable. C'était la faute des elfes qui avaient mal faits son lit, voilà tout. Nouvel éclair. Même en admettant qu'il était un tout petit peu, de façon presque insignifiante d'ailleurs... impressionné par l'orage, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre que ça passe. Soudain, il se rappela. Evan était là. Il pourrait aller le retrouver dans sa chambre.

Il ne dirait pas que c'était à cause de l'orage bien sûr, il prétendrait juste qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir et voulait discuter un peu. Voilà, c'était une bonne idée. Il sortit de son lit rapidement, décidé à ne pas fléchir une fois sa décision prise. La chambre où Evan avait été installée était juste à côté de la sienne alors que la dernière fois, il avait dormi dans l'aile réservée aux invités. Une chance pour lui, il n'aurait jamais pu se rendre jusque là-bas sans se faire repérer. Et puis, il avait vraiment envie de discuter en fait.

Evan avait été bizarre toute la journée.

Il avait été encore plus silencieux que d'habitude, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Ils avaient joué, comme d'habitude, et il avait écouté Draco lui raconter comment ses parents allaient certainement refaire décorer sa chambre. Parce qu'il était grand maintenant et que le papier peint à Hypogriffes, c'était bon pour les bébés. il voulait du vert partout avait-il expliqué. C'est normal pour un futur Serpentard, s'était-il vanté. Evan avait répondu poliment mais il avait semblé... comment dire... préoccupé. Et un peu triste aussi. Ça l'inquiétait. Oncle Severus avait l'air fâché aussi. Est-ce que c'était pour ça?

Il arriva à la chambre d'Evan et toqua doucement contre la porte.

Pas de réponse. Il réessaya mais Evan ne répondait toujours pas. Peut-être dormait-il? Dans ce cas, il risquait de le réveiller. Mais retourner dans sa chambre... Il poussa le loquet et entra. Il constata que les rideaux du lit étaient tirés et s'approcha rapidement alors qu'un nouveau roulement de tonnerre retentissait dans le ciel et que les éclairs éblouissaient la pièce de façon intermittente tandis que la pluie tombait drue sur le domaine.

-Evan? Appela t'il.

Il y eut un petit silence et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à appeler de nouveau, la voix d'Evan, curieusement étranglée, s'éleva:

- Draco? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- J'arrive pas à dormir, hasarda le blond avant de demander, gêné : je peux dormir avec toi?

Nouveau silence avant que l'autre ne réponde :

- D'accord. Viens.

Soulagé que son ami ne pose pas plus de questions, il tira un peu le rideau pour pouvoir se glisser à l'intérieur du lit. Il se prit le pied sur le rebord du sommier et tomba sur Evan qui hissa de douleur.

- Evan? Ça va?

La respiration de son ami était difficile comme s'il se retenait de crier ou quelque chose comme ça. Maintenant, Draco était vraiment inquiet.

- Je vais chercher maman, annonça t'il, démuni.

La réponse fut immédiate.

- Non! C'est... c'est rien, tenta maladroitement de le rassurer Evan.

- Racontes-moi s'il te plaît, Evan, implora le blond, paniqué. Dis-moi ce que je peux faire, fit-il sincèrement.

Il s'approcha d'Evan qui s'était reculé et assis contre la tête de lit. Son ami avait la tête baissée. Sa silhouette était seulement éclairée par les éclairs provenant de l'extérieur à travers les rideaux mal fermés du lit. Un reniflement se fit entendre.

- Je le dirais à personne si tu veux pas, d'accord, promit Draco, désespéré de trouver quelque chose pour rassurer son ami.

- Promis? Demanda la voix fragile de son ami.

Il risquait gros si jamais c'était grave et qu'il ne disait rien, pensait Draco. Mais Evan avait besoin de lui, et il était son ami. Il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber quand il avait besoin de lui. Il savait bien qu'il n'était pas toujours très sympathique et que souvent on pouvait le trouver arrogant et pompeux. Mais Evan, lui, il était vraiment intéressé parce qu'il avait à dire et pas seulement parce que l'héritier Malfoy avait à dire mais aussi ce que lui, Draco, pensait et il ne le taquina pas comme Blaise qui ne le prenait jamais au sérieux. Il ne l'ignorait pas comme Théo qui préférait parfois se cacher derrière un livre plutôt que de l'écouter. Pasy disait toujours oui à tout ce qu'il disait quant à Vincent et Grégory... bref. Evan n'hésitait pas à lui faire connaître son opinion quand il n'était pas d'accord mais au moins, il l'écoutait vraiment. Il s'intéressait vraiment. C'était comme d'avoir un petit frère avec qui il pouvait tout partager, sans avoir à faire semblant pour faire honneur à ses parents. Evan, c'était à lui de l'aider et de le protéger. C'était lui le grand frère il avait presque deux mois de plus! Alors tant pis il pourrait toujours essayer de convaincre son ami de parler aux adultes plus tard.

- Promis, jura t'il solennellement.

Evan fondit en larmes.

**oO°Oo**

Narcissa les découvrit le lendemain matin, endormis l'un contre l'autre, le noireaud entouré par le blond qui le serrait comme un doudou. Ils avaient l'air adorables et elle s'étonna qu'ils ne réveillent pas. Cependant, à constater leurs traits fatigués, elle songea qu'ils avaient sans doute discutés jusque tard dans la nuit et étaient sans doute épuisés par le manque de sommeil. Elle appela doucement un elfe pour qu'il lui apporte son appareil photo. Elle prit une douzaine de clichés avant de s'estimer satisfaite.

Elle décida de les laisser dormir encore un peu et descendit rejoindre Lucius et Severus. Le Maître des potions avait été obligé de s'absenter pour rencontrer un de ces fournisseurs en ingrédients rares qui vivait au Canada ce qui avait nécessité un voyage par portoloin international, un décalage horaire monstrueux et par conséquent, un Maître des Potions bougon. Elle s'installa à table et posa délicatement sa serviette sur ses genoux avant d'entamer son petit-déjeuner jusqu'à ce que Severus ne finisse par s'agacer et demander où se trouvait son fils. Même si le mot employé fut techniquement « le garçon ».

Elle fronça les sourcils. Peut-être était-il temps d'aborder la question qui la tourmentait avec Severus. Elle répondit néanmoins à la question :

- Ils dormaient si bien ensemble que je n'ai pas eu le cœur de les réveiller, fit-elle en souriant.

- Comment cela, ils dormaient ensemble ? S'étonna Lucius. Evan a rejoint Draco dans son lit ?

- Non, mon cher, démentit-elle, son sourire s'élargissant. C'est Draco qui a fait son nid dans celui d'Evan. Elle ajouta : il y a eu de l'orage cette nuit.

Lucius et elle échangèrent un regard complice qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Tous deux savaient que Draco avait horreur de rester seul pendant un orage mais que sa fierté l'empêchait désormais de venir les trouver. Ce moment idyllique fut perturbé par un Maître des Potions grognon qui se mit à pester sur le retard que cela allait lui faire prendre sur son planning. Elle regarda avec insistance Lucius afin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle souhaitait qu'il entame la délicate conversation. Lucius commença à secouer la tête mais un regard noir le fit acquiescer imperceptiblement, et elle reprit une gorgée de son thé, satisfaite. Merlin, comme les choses avaient changées !

- Allons, Severus, commença diplomatiquement Lucius. Je suis moi-même toujours impatient de retrouver Draco quand je reviens de voyage mais laisse-le dormir encore un peu. Je suis certain qu'ils ne vont pas tarder.

- Cela n'a rien à voir, contra Severus, irrité. J'ai un planning chargé et j'aimerais bien le respecter, gronda t'il.

- Cela fait parti des joies de la parentalité, Severus, l'admonesta gentiment Narcissa. Les enfants sont toujours une source d'imprévus.

- De toute façon, j'ai rendez-vous avec Stricto Sensu dans une semaine, continua Severus, ignorant délibérément les commentaires de ses amis. Après ça, j'aurais les mains libres.

- Tu ne veux pas un peu profiter de ton fils avant la rentrée scolaire ? S'étonna Narcissa, contrariée.

- Je suis un Maître des potions, rappela Severus, le déplaisir inscrit pleinement sur son visage crispé. J'ai autre chose à faire que du babysitting.

- J'ai des places pour le match de Quidditch des Canons de Chudley contre les Tornades de Tutshil, je pensais que tu serais ravi de te joindre à Draco et moi, interrompit Lucius, espérant désamorcer la tension.

- Je n'aime pas le Quidditch et tu le sais, Lucius, rétorqua Severus, ennuyé.

- Cela te permettrait de partager une activité avec ton fils, pointa Lucius. Tous les enfants aiment le Quidditch.

- Pourquoi insistez-vous autant pour que je passe du temps avec le garçon ? S'indigna Severus.

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que c'est ton fils, ironisa Narcissa avec sarcasme.

- Je lui ai donné une chambre, des jouets (il appuya fortement sur le mot), de la nourriture à heures régulières et je vais lui assurer une éducation de qualité. J'ai rempli ma part, s'écria Severus, furieux.

- La paternité ne s'arrête pas qu'à des biens matériels, Severus et tu le sais, tenta de calmer Lucius. Un enfant a besoin d'attention, que vous passiez du temps ensemble…

- Je paie ma dette à ses parents pour la situation dans laquelle il s'est retrouvé par ma faute, un point c'est tout ! 'S'écria Severus, hors de lui.

- Tu as adopté un enfant, Severus, pas un objet ! Rétorqua Narcissa, glaciale, les yeux flashant de colère. Si tu n'étais pas prêt à t'impliquer émotionnellement en tant que père tu aurais peut-être mieux fait de ne pas l'adopter du tout !

- C'est ce que je me dis tous les jours ! S'exclama Severus.

Aucun d'eux ne se rendit compte de l'entrée des deux garçons dans la pièce. Cependant, le claquement de la porte attira leur attention sur le visage vidé de toute couleur d'Evan et de la colère muette de Draco qui fusillait littéralement son parrain du porta la main à sa bouche, horrifiée. Finalement, ce fut Evan qui coupa le silence d'une voix dangereusement calme :

- Je vous remercie de m'avoir accueilli hier et cette nuit Mr Malfoy, Madame Malfoy, mais je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de prendre congé.

Sur ce, et après un léger signe à Draco qui ne sut pas comment interpréter l'émotion dans le regard de son ami, il prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et s'engouffra dans le foyer pour rejoindre Prince Cottage, laissant derrière lui des adultes éberlués.

Draco, qui fumait, se rua vers son parrain qui était resté debout, stoïque, le visage neutre. Il commença à rouer son parrain de coups de poings et Lucius et Narcissa durent le retenir à deux pour l'empêcher de se ruer sur l'homme.

- Je te déteste ! Hurla l'enfant. Comment tu peux dire des choses pareilles à Evan !

- Draco, tu ne comprends pas… tenta Severus, bouleversé par le comportement de son filleul.

- C'est toi qui comprends rien ! Répliqua le blondinet, déchaîné. Il a le poignet cassé depuis hier et il a essayé de te le dire mais tu n'as rien voulu entendre !

- Comment ? S'écria Severus, interloqué.

- Il est tombé dans les escaliers hier matin, expliqua Draco, légèrement calmé mais toujours furieux. Franchement, tu ne veux peut-être pas de lui comme fils mais c'est toi qui ne mérite pas d'être son père, cracha Draco avant de commencer à subir les effets de la tension retombée et de sangloter contre sa mère.

Severus était abasourdi mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir que la poigne ferme de Lucius le saisit et le conduisît vers la cheminette. Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux empli de rage froide de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci lui tendit le sac de poudree de cheminette et coupa tout argument avec une simple phrase :

- Arrange ça, siffla t'il.

Il prononça sa destination d'une voix claire mais dans un état second. Il arriva dans la pièce d'accueil et se mit aussitôt en recherche d'Evan. Il chercha dans la bibliothèque puis dans sa chambre. En fin de compte, il appela un elfe qui l'informa que le « jeune maître » était sorti dehors, hors de la propriété. Du côté de la falaise. Un frisson glacé d'horreur lui passa le long de l'échine. Evan était un Prince maintenant, il n'était plus limité par les sortilèges et les barrières qui protégeait le domaine.

Il fallait qu'il le retrouve. Et vite.

* * *

><p>Le garçon lui tournait le dos, le visage tourné vers la mer, le corps dangereusement proche du rebord rocher de la falaise. Il ne pouvait le stupéfixer sans encourir le risque de le faire tomber et tout autre sort induisait un risque similaire. Il avait dû l'entendre arriver car il lui demanda, d'un ton distant, presque détaché:<p>

- Pourquoi êtes-vous venu?

Ignorant la question, Severus se stoppa à une distance prudente pour ne pas provoquer de mouvement brusque pouvant entraîner la chute du garçon et tenta de le convaincre pour l'amener à se mettre en sécurité:

- Tu es trop près du bord, Evan, viens vers moi, tu risques de tomber, fit-il d'un ton calme mais ferme.

Le garçon se tourna lentement vers lui et il crût avoir réussi jusqu'à ce qu'il croise ses yeux. Il frissonna intérieurement. Les yeux de Lily, ceux d'Harry, d'Evan... Ils auraient dû être plein de vie, briller de tout leur éclat. Ces yeux-là... ils étaient vides, éteints. Ce n'était pas les yeux qu'un enfant devait avoir. Que quiconque devait avoir. Son pouls s'accéléra alors qu'il prenait enfin la mesure de ce qu'il avait provoqué. Il n'avait pas voulu prendre de risques et s'impliquer. Il avait voulu faire fi de la maltraitance qu'avait subi le garçon en lui assurant tout le confort matériel possible. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Cela ne l'aurait jamais été. Le garçon avait besoin de quelque chose qu'il ne savait s'il était capable de lui donner. Quelque chose qui mettrait son cœur en danger. Il s'était pourtant juré de ne plus jamais laisser personne le faire souffrir ainsi. Son estomac se noua lorsqu'il entendit la réponse, froide et indifférente du garçon:

- C'est l'idée.

Il ne pouvait pas le perdre, il ne le pouvait pas. Pas seulement pour Lily mais parce que ce n'était pas juste qu'un enfant meure parce qu'il n'avait pas été capable de voir sa souffrance, parce qu'il était bien familier lui-même avec la notion d'injustice. La vie avait été cruellement injuste pour lui, avec sa mère trop faible pour s'enfuir loin de son mari violent et qui était morte sans qu'il puisse lui dire au revoir; Lily qui lui avait tourné le dos et mit un terme à des années d'amitié pour un mot malheureux prononcé dans un moment de colère et d'embarras; les Maraudeurs jamais punis pour leur violence verbale ou physique contre lui; son esclavage auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres à cause du besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose; Dumbledore le maître des manipulations qui profitait de sa culpabilité tout en ayant l'air de se soucier de lui. Oh oui, il savait à quel point la vie peut-être cruelle. Mais Evan avait encore un avenir devant lui. Severus devait juste accepter qu'il ne pouvait pas se limiter au rôle de gardien. C'était apparemment si simple mais des résistances ancrées depuis si longtemps dans son esprit l'empêchait de trouver les mots, de dire au garçon ce qu'il voulait entendre, de ressentir cette émotion qui l'étreignait et qui voulait se manifester.

- Je t'en prie, reviens, fut la seule chose qui passa ses lèvres.

- Et pourquoi? S'écria soudainement l'enfant, intransigeant. Parce que c'est votre devoir? A cause de ma mère?

Sa gorge nouée l'empêcha de répondre. Il y avait trop de peine et de douleur dans ce petit corps. Il ne savait pas comment l'en soulager. Soudainement, la colère céda la place à une tristesse si poignante qu'il faillit s'élancer vers le garçon mais il lui fallait se retenir, l'enfant risquait de tomber dans le vide au moindre faux-mouvement ou geste brusque. Les larmes roulaient librement sur les joues de l'enfant qui lâcha:

- Tout ce que je voulais, c'était une famille. Je croyais que si je vous laissais suffisamment de temps et que je travaillais suffisamment dur, vous seriez content de m'appeler votre fils mais vous avez jamais voulu de moi. Les Durleys avaient raison finalement... on peut pas aimer quelqu'un comme moi, finit doucement l'enfant la voix brisée.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Evan. C'est moi, essaya t'il d'expliquer. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi une autre chance...

Il n'avait pas ressenti cette panique, cette perte de contrôle totale et terrifiante depuis des années. Cette impression de ne rien maîtriser et qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir d'empêcher le pire. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver, il ne pouvait pas y croire.

- Menteur! Accusa le garçon, à nouveau virulent. Vous voulez juste pas avoir ma mort sur la conscience. Rassurez-vous, j'ai laissé une lettre vous dédouanant de toute responsabilité! Hurla t'il avec dérision.

Severus ne savait plus quoi faire. Chaque chose qu'il disait semblait encore aggraver la situation. Il fallait qu'il reprenne son calme, qu'il réfléchisse... et fasse preuve d'honnêteté. C'était ce dont le garçon avait besoin. Et lui aussi. Après toutes ses années, toutes ses souffrances, tout ces masques, ces protections pour verrouiller son cœur, il en avait autant besoin qu'Evan.

-Evan, reprit-il, tentant de garder sa voix calme et assurée. Tu sais que je ne suis pas homme à faire des promesses et à ne pas les tenir, n'est-ce pas?

L'enfant hocha lentement la tête. Prenant cela comme un encouragement, il poursuivit:

- Si tu reviens vers moi, non écoute-moi, fit-il voyant que le garçon secouait négativement la tête. Si tu reviens vers moi, je te promets, non, je te jure de... d'essayer, de vraiment essayer cette fois.

Le visage du garçon se ferma mais il continua quand même. Il le fallait.

- Je sais que j'ai été égoïste et que je n'ai pas fait le moindre effort pour me rapprocher de toi et te connaître. Et je ne veux pas te mentir en te disant que ce sera facile et que tout ira bien du jour au lendemain. Mais je veux essayer. Pour être honnête, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment je suis censé faire. Je n'ai pas... eu d'exemple digne de ce nom qui pourrait me montrer comment être un bon père pour toi et je vais sûrement encore faire des erreurs. Je serais certainement un père imparfait mais je te promets qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, quoi qu'il se passe, je ne te laisserais plus jamais tomber. Je m'engage à toujours être là pour toi, acheva t'il d'une traite, se surprenant lui-même de son éloquence, de sa plaidoirie désespérée.

L'enfant sanglotait toujours, sans bruit, comme il avait dû apprendre à le faire dans ses jeunes années. Il s'essuya les yeux de son bras valide, la culpabilité de Severus s'accentua encore en songeant à la douleur physique et mentale dans laquelle avait attendue le garçon qu'il se rende compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'espoir qu'il avait piétiné sans vergogne. L'enfant sembla le juger, évaluer la sincérité de ses déclarations et il sut, à cet instant précis, que si Evan sautait, il le rejoindrait sans hésiter. Finalement, l'enfant fit un petit pas en sa direction. Un tout petit pas mais un pas empli de signification et sa voix, tremblante, demanda:

- Promis?

En réponse, il lui tendit la main avant de déclarer solennellement:

- Je te le jure sur ma vie et sur mon honneur.

Une petite main (si petite) atteignit avec hésitation la sienne, et il attira doucement, avec précaution, ce petit être si fragile et si vulnérable contre lui. Loin de la falaise, loin de la mort rôdant au contrebas, laissant le vent chasser ses doutes et ses craintes car une seule chose comptait à présent. Une seule personne.

Son fils.

* * *

><p>[1] Version française : Gaichiffon dont il y a des succursales à Pré-au-lard, Londres et Paris.<p>

[2] Version française : Tissard et Brodette.

[3]Sourfonton : créature sortie tout droit de mon imagination et qui serait une plante magique semblable au coton mais en plus fin et doux.

[4]Recettes piquées sur www. gazette-du-sorcier / -Cuisine-de-notre-terroir-

[5] Pourpouboule : Toujours une créature sortie de mon imagination qui serait comme une sorte de petit écureuil tout rond, vivant dans les arbres et se nourrissant de Billywig. Il communiquerait uniquement par le tapotement de ses petits poings cornus sur le tronc des arbres étant donné qu'il n'a pas de bouche...

* * *

><p>Si vous avez une ou deux minutes, ça me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir votre <strong>opinion<strong>. Ça m'encourage.

**A bientôt.**


	9. Une page se tourne

**Voilà!**

Désolée pour le retard mais ça y est! Nouveau chapitre et j'enchaine avec les reviews. J'ai finalement décidé, pour que ça aille plus vite, de publier le chapitre de transition en trois parties. La première fait quand même plus de 15000 mots, il y a de quoi faire. J'ai aussi corrigé un petit passage sur le précédent chapitre sur l'entrevue entre Evan et Mr Malfoy, trop gentil à mon goût mais c'est pas grand chose.

Personne n'a essayé de trouver pourquoi j'ai changé la date de naissance d'Evan, j'en déduis que vous n'êtes pas intéressés par un spoiler gratuit. Tant pis pour vous...

Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowling. Je ne suis toujours pas payée pour faire ça sauf dans la joie personnelle que j'en retire...

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>

**Une page se tourne**

* * *

><p>Que dois-je faire maintenant ?<p>

Comment dois-je m'y prendre ? Je regarde le garçon qui s'accroche à moi de son bras valide et je me sens… perdu, démuni. Ce ne sont pas des émotions familières et je ne sais pas comment m'en débarrasser. Je me sens… inadéquat et je n'aime pas ça. Je le saisis – doucement – pour le porter. J'ai besoin de le sentir contre moi pour me rassurer. Il s'en est fallu de si peu. De si peu. Je me dirige lentement vers le cottage et j'essaie de calmer ma fébrilité en ordonnançant les prochaines étapes à suivre. Ramener Evan et le soigner. Voilà, c'est ça ma priorité. Et après ? Je suis tellement hors de mon domaine que je ressens un sentiment qui ressemble de très près à de la panique. Cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti ça et j'ai hâte que ça passe. Je suis quelqu'un qui ne laisse jamais rien au hasard d'ordinaire. J'aime le contrôle et le sentiment de maîtrise que le brassage des potions me procure. Je connais le processus de A à Z, j'ai l'instinct pour corriger les écarts, les imprévus mais là, je ne maîtrise rien et l'enjeu est si grand…

Evan est fragile et je me doute que son équilibre psychologique est, à cet instant, précaire. Et que tout dépend de moi. Il dépend entièrement de moi. Et je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, je l'admets. Je crains de ne pas dire ce qu'il faut, de faire ce qu'il faut. Tobias était loin d'être un modèle paternel ou même un modèle tout court et je ne suis pas spécialement connu pour mes qualités sociales. Mais je ne peux pas m'appesantir sur ça ou sur mes états d'âme vis-à-vis de Lily ou de James Potter. Je dois m'occuper d'Evan et être à la hauteur. Ou au moins, essayer de l'être. Même si je n'ai pas le début du commencement d'une idée sur le comment m'y prendre. Arrivé dans le salon, j'hésite. Est-ce que je dois le poser sur le sofa le temps d'aller chercher les potions pour le soigner ? Il ne dit rien mais il continue de pleurer contre moi. En silence. Je n'aime pas ça et je me sens quelque peu… défait. Comment dois-je faire pour qu'il aille mieux ? Quelle est la solution ? Je me contente de le serrer contre moi et de lui caresser machinalement les cheveux, indécis. C'est ce que faisait ma mère quand j'étais enfant.

Finalement, j'appelle un elfe pour qu'il m'apporte ce dont je vais avoir besoin. Il m'a fallu plus d'une minute pour convaincre Evan de me lâcher suffisamment longtemps pour que je puisse le soigner. J'applique d'abord un baume pour désensibiliser son bras et aider avec l'hématome avant de soigner la cassure de son poignet. J'aurais pu le faire directement mais je suis réticent à lui infliger une douleur supplémentaire si je peux l'éviter. Son poignet est vraiment gonflé et j'ai une bouffé de remord en sachant depuis combien de temps il est dans cet état. Une fois que je suis certain que le baume fait effet, un rapide mouvement de baguette et c'est réparé. Je relève la tête et je m'aperçois qu'Evan me regarde de ses grands yeux encore gonflés par les larmes. Il semble attendre quelque chose de moi et… je ne sais pas quoi. Il semble comprendre mon hésitation et lève timidement les bras. Il veut que… je le porte ?

Je ne me pose pas de question, pour l'instant, je veux lui accorder tout ce qu'il me demande même si je n'en comprends pas le sens. J'essaie de me fier à mon instinct à défaut de mieux. Je le prends donc à nouveau dans mes bras et je m'assois sur le sofa avec lui sur mes genoux. C'est… inconfortable et je suis mal à l'aise. Je sais que je suis trop rigide mais je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés comme ça. Je ne sais pas non plus à quel moment j'ai commencé à passer ma main dans son dos maladroitement et à faire des cercles comme j'ai vu la mère de Lily le faire quand elle était triste. Je ne sais pas également quand Evan s'est endormi sur moi mais ça m'a soulagé un peu de mon malaise. Je sais par contre que le chemin va être long et, que je sois prêt ou pas, je vais devoir me débrouiller seul. Parce que c'est mon fils, ma responsabilité, et que je lui ai fait une promesse.

Et je tiens toujours mes promesses.

**oO°Oo**

Au final, j'ai décidé de faire ce que je n'avais jamais fait : j'ai pris des vacances. Comme c'était organisé de façon… inopinée, je n'ai pu dégager qu'une semaine de congé dans mon planning surchargé mais je me suis dit que j'avais besoin de ce temps seul avec Evan. Pour lui montrer qu'il compte suffisamment dans ma vie pour que je me dégage de mes obligations pour être avec lui. Les elfes de maison ont préparés nos bagages et nous sommes partis dès le lendemain. Ça nous fera du bien de nous éloigner un peu du Cottage, je pense. Nous n'avons pas été très loin pour rester à porter d'hibou en cas d'urgence. J'ai pris une chambre avec deux lits dans un Bed and Breakfast moldu à Newport sur l'Ile de Wight. Je préfère être à côté d'Evan au cas où… J'ai choisi de profiter de cette occasion pour mettre en œuvre mes bonnes résolutions et de passer du temps avec Evan. Du temps pour faire quoi, ça, je ne le sais pas encore mais il faut bien commencer quelque part. Le premier matin, et tous ceux qui ont suivi, Evan était toujours réveillé, lavé et habillé quand je m'éveillais moi-même à peine, un livre ouvert sur les genoux. C'est inquiétant qu'il dorme si peu. Je l'ai questionné et il a juste haussé les épaules, disant qu'il a toujours eu besoin de peu de sommeil. Et c'est vrai qu'il ne parait pas fatigué mais je vais quand même veiller à ce qu'il se repose assez. Comme nous sommes parmi les moldus, je n'utilise pas la magie. Ma baguette est toujours sur moi bien sûr mais j'ai décidé de ne pas m'en servir. Au pire, j'ai toujours quelques potions dans mes poches accommodées pour l'occasion. De ce fait, à moins de décider de couper les cheveux d'Evan, j'ai dû les lui tresser.

On ne se rend pas compte mais c'est plus difficile que ça en a l'air. Evan ne s'est pas plaint ni ne s'est impatienté alors que j'essayais de me rappeler comment faisait Mme Evans sur Lily. Au final, c'est la femme de chambre qui, nous apportant des serviettes propres, nous a sauvé en me montrant comment faire. Après, j'ai pris l'habitude de natter les cheveux d'Evan tous les matins. Je crois qu'il aime bien que je lui brosse les cheveux, peut-être pour compenser le manque affectif lié à sa petite enfance. Du moins, c'est ce que les livres que j'ai acheté à la librairie disent. Oui, je dois admettre que je suis suffisamment déstabilisé par ce nouveau rôle de « père » pour avoir besoin de repères, d'une méthode que je pourrais appliquer. D'où mon achat de quelques livres sur la « parentalité », à ma grande gêne. J'avais presque l'impression d'être un ado en train d'acheter des pornos, quelle honte. Cependant, mon regard noir à la vendeuse lorsque j'ai senti venir les commentaires insipides et sirupeux sur la paternité m'ont rassuré sur ma capacité à rester socialement intimidant et à émaner ce délectable sadisme qui provoque une réaction allant de l'effroi simple à la terreur pure – Minerva préfère le terme « traumatisant », je ne sais pas pourquoi. Confronté cependant à la dite « paternité », je dois reconnaître que je vais avoir besoin de quelques conseils pour m'aider à élever Evan. Alors oui, je suis désormais « l'heureux » propriétaire de : « Elever son fils : guide du père », « Parents d'avant et d'aujourd'hui », « Enfants adoptés, comment créer le lien ? », « Psychologie de l'enfant maltraité », « Comment faire de votre enfant un adulte sain et responsable ».

De la lecture en perspective

Je les lis le soir, dès que je sais qu'Evan est endormi, roulé en boule face à moi. Je ne les lis pas en cachette, non, je trouve simplement que la journée doit être consacrée à établir le lien filial et… comment disent-ils déjà ? Ah oui : établir une familiarité routinière visant à sécuriser la figure d'attachement représentée par le/les parent(s) adoptant(s) afin de limiter la probabilité de développer une angoisse anticipée sur une séparation programmée. Grosso modo, si j'ai bien compris, je dois créer une routine avec Evan qui nous soit commune et suffisamment répétitive pour le rassurer sur le fait que je ne vais pas l'abandonner. Ils ont juste « oublié » d'expliquer comment faire… Cette lecture m'a fait comprendre une chose : ceux qui les ont écris sont des abrutis décérébrés et inutiles avec un sens de l'ego de la taille de l'Alaska et certainement pas d'enfant ! J'ai donc décidé de faire à mon idée. Après que je me sois préparé et que j'ai terminé – laborieusement – de natter les cheveux d'Evan, nous descendons ensemble prendre notre petit déjeuner. Je donne discrètement à Evan une potion de nutrition car il a besoin de prendre du poids et qu'il va avoir besoin de toute l'énergie possible pour ce que je prévois de faire avec lui pendant notre séjour.

Avant notre départ, j'ai envoyé des hiboux à Gringotts, à mon équipe à l'usine ainsi qu'aux Malfoys pour les avertir de notre absence momentanée. Narcissa a répondu en nous félicitant et en nous invitant à déjeuner à notre retour. Manifestement, « non » n'est pas la réponse attendue. Ça ne me dérange pas. Je veux leur montrer que je prends soin d'Evan. Ainsi, j'ai l'esprit tranquille. Je sais qu'on ne nous dérangera pas sauf en cas d'urgence. Evan et moi portons des tenues adéquates pour passer inaperçu au sein de la communauté moldue, polo et short pour lui et polo et jean pour moi, en noir, sauf le tee-shirt que j'ai choisi à manches longues à cause de la Marque. Histoire de ne pas me faire remarquer. Avec ça et mon air revêche, ça fonctionne plutôt bien et personne n'a l'idée de venir nous ennuyer. Le premier matin, j'ai emmené marcher Evan sur le bord de la côte jusqu'à ce que nous rencontrions une location de vélos. J'ai proposé d'en louer deux, pensant lui faire plaisir.

Son visage s'est assombri et il m'a avoué, tête baissée, qu'il ne savait pas en faire. Evidemment. Dursley ne se serait jamais donné la peine de lui apprendre. Je fais comme si de rien n'était et je lui propose d'apprendre. Ça me semble être le genre de choses qu'un « père » ferait. Je suis récompensé par un tout petit, minuscule, mais présent, sourire et ça, ça me prouve que je fais bien. Je me rappelle aussi que j'ai été à sa place. C'est Mr Evans qui m'avait appris à faire du vélo. Sur le vélo rose de Lily mais je crois que je n'avais jamais été aussi fier de moi que lorsque Mr Evans m'encourageait avec Lily à pédaler et que j'y étais parvenu pour la première fois sans tomber. Je veux la même chose pour Evan. Je loue un vélo pour lui. Un vélo bleu. Nous sommes allé ensuite dans un endroit isolé à l'extérieur du passage du sentier mais suffisamment plat pour qu'Evan puisse apprendre sans avoir à subir les regards extérieurs. Je me rappelle encore des commentaires de Pétunia... Il a fallu plus d'une heure pour qu'Evan tienne seul sur le vélo. Il n'a pas beaucoup de force dans les jambes. Je devrais peut-être l'inciter à manger plus de viande ou peut-être qu'il faudrait que j'envisage un sport pour lui. Il faut que j'y pense. Je l'encourage comme je peux – Merlin comme je me sens ridicule – et je cours avec lui comme Mr Evans avait fait avec moi. J'ai discrètement jeté des sorts de protection pour éviter qu'il se fasse trop mal en cas de chute et j'ai baumes et crèmes dans mes poches pour soigner ses petites égratignures.

Quand finalement, il a réussi à garder son équilibre et que je l'ai vu s'éloigner de moi pédalant de ses maigres jambes, je me suis retrouvé… je ne sais pas… J'avais l'impression qu'un exploit avait été accompli. Et quand il a tourné – sans tomber ! – pour revenir vers moi, il avait un grand sourire sur son visage et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser que j'avais atteint mon objectif. J'ai loué deux vélos pour la totalité de notre séjour. Le mien est noir, évidemment. Ensuite, j'ai proposé une glace pour fêter ça comme je l'aurais fait pour Draco. C'est le genre de choses que les enfants aiment en général. Il ne savait pas quoi choisir et, devinant qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'avoir ce genre de douceur chez les Durlseys, je lui aie recommandé des parfums aimés normalement par tous les enfants comme chocolat, vanille ou fraise. Au final, la fraise a remporté le vote final tandis que je choisissais vanille/noisette, comme à mon habitude. Ça lui a plu je crois. Après, nous sommes allés à l'Office du Tourisme pour planifier ce qu'il pourrait être intéressant pour nous de visiter. Je pense qu'il est important pour Evan que je le fasse participer au programme de ces vacances, que je tienne compte de son avis.

J'avais envisagé une promenade en bateau mais, constatant la pâleur dramatique d'Evan à l'énoncé, j'ai renoncé. J'ai essayé de lui faire dire de quoi il avait peur mais il a secoué frénétiquement la tête et, ne voulant pas gâcher le reste de notre matinée, j'ai laissé tomber le sujet. Pour l'instant. Finalement, nous avons opté pour le jardin botanique de Ventnor où j'ai pu montrer à Evan certaines espèces utilisées en potions et leurs usages. J'ai un peu craint de l'ennuyer mais il m'a écouté attentivement. J'aimerais bien que certains de mes élèves soient même à moitié aussi intéressés… J'ai insisté pour qu'Evan prenne un goûter équilibré composé d'un fruit et d'un laitage. Il semble aimer les fruits et, si j'en juge par l'obésité morbide des mâles Dursleys, ce devait être quelque chose de rare au menu chez eux. Je me promets d'en faire goûter un nouveau chaque jour à Evan. Il faut qu'il profite de la belle saison pour faire le plein de vitamines. Les potions de nutrition peuvent beaucoup mais elles ne font pas tout.

Les jours suivants ont suivis à peu près la même routine. Le matin, promenade à vélo puis déjeuner quelque part en ville. L'après-midi, une excursion dans un endroit quelconque ou une activité à deux. Je ne m'en sort pas trop mal, je pense même si je pense sans arrêt à tout e travail qui m'attend. Cependant, je dois tenir ma promesse. J'ai acheté un cerf-volant à Evan. Bleu et blanc. C'est Evan qui l'a choisi. Heureusement, il y a du vent et Evan n'a pas eu à courir longtemps avant que le sien ne s'envole… Je reste toujours à côté de lui, pour qu'il puisse me voir et qu'il sache que je le regarde. Il semble content de passer tout son temps avec moi et ça, c'est nouveau pour moi. Et étrange. D'habitude les gens ont plutôt tendance à me fuir. Instinct de survie sans doute. Nous parlons, un peu, mais pas des Dursleys. Je ne force rien, je veux qu'Evan se forge des souvenirs agréables pendant nos congés.

Nous aurons bien le temps après la fin des vacances. De plus, j'ai du mal à aborder le sujet, je l'admets. Comment se fait-il que j'arrive toujours à trouver mes mots avec les élèves que j'aide mais que je n'arrive pas à faire de même avec Evan ? On ne se connait pas et je ne trouve rien à lui dire. Alors, je reste au bas des pâquerettes. Je lui parle de Poudlard, de mon métier de Maître des Potions, de mon usine… C'est contre ma nature mais je me force. Je l'incite même à me poser des questions sur ce qui nous attend en rentrant, sur l'organisation de ses études, sur le monde sorcier… Il est très curieux et j'apprécie qu'il essaie d'en apprendre toujours plus. C'est agréable. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu trouver une quelconque ressemblance avec James Potter. Evan est poli, respectueux mais timide et très réservé. Du moins auprès des autres. Avec moi, je le trouve plus ouvert.

Et il ne sourit qu'à moi.

J'ai pris la précaution de lui lancer discrètement un sortilège de protection solaire étant donné qu'il a la peau encore plus pâle que la mienne mais il a tout de même acquis de jolies couleurs sur ses joues qui me font plaisir. Il n'est pas le seul d'ailleurs. Mon teint a perdu son caractère cireux et, libéré de leur mixture de protection, mes cheveux semblent plus beaux. J'ai même crû surprendre le regard d'une ou deux jeunes femmes sur moi mais je n'y prête pas attention et un regard noir les décourage assez vite. Je n'ai pas le temps pour de pareilles frivolités. Evan est ma priorité. Je me suis rappelé qu'Evan avait vraiment apprécié que Narcissa lui ait envoyé les photos prises pour son anniversaire alors j'ai emporté un appareil photo et j'ai pris soin d'en prendre régulièrement. Evan faisant du vélo. Evan mangeant une glace. Et même une de nous deux devant les cercles de pierre de Avebury… J'ai offert à Evan un album qu'il pourra remplir avec nos souvenirs de voyages dès que les photos seront développées à notre retour. Il a pris la chose très au sérieux et il a rempli toute une petite pochette de sable, coquillage, petits fossiles. Je lui aie même suggéré que nous achetions quelques souvenirs pour compléter sa collection. J'ai obtenu un grand sourire.

Je peux comprendre qu'il ait envie de se souvenir de ses premières vacances.

Moi aussi.

C'est étrange mais j'apprécie ce moment de pause dans ma vie. Je n'en avais jamais eu l'occasion, ni l'envie s'il faut être honnête, mais c'est vrai que c'est… reposant. Et Evan ne fait pas parti de ces enfants qui parlent continuellement, posent tout le temps des questions stupides et répétitives. Evan est silencieux, c'est moi qui essaie de le faire parler et le plus souvent, c'est moi qui parle (un comble !) et lui qui écoute. Je me rends compte qu'Evan est vraiment un enfant facile. Il n'exige rien et parait simplement rayonner dès lors que je lui propose de faire quelque chose. C'est un bon garçon. Et je veux qu'il sente bien même si cela requiert de ma part des efforts et un sentiment quasi-permanent d'inconfort et de malaise chez moi. Ce rôle de père est épuisant mais je dois faire de mon mieux pour qu'Evan ne s'en rende pas compte. Pour Lily. Je ne peux pas faillir une nouvelle fois.

Et peut-être que j'arriverais à éprouver de l'affection pour Evan un jour. Pour l'instant, je ne peux que reconnaître l'avoir mal jugé mais je ne peux pas dire que je me sens... attaché à Evan. C'est cruel mais vrai. J'apprécie le gamin et je m'efforce de m'occuper de lui comme il le faut mais je ne contrôle pas mes émotions. Je crois que cela m'aide qu'il ne ressemble plus physiquement à James Potter mais qu'il ait gardé les yeux de Lily. Néanmoins, quelque soit mes sentiments à son égard, je souhaite qu'Evan s'ouvre à moi pour commencer à guérir. Je ne peux pas ignorer ce qu'il a vécu chez les Dursleys mais je veux garder la distance nécessaire pour que cela ne m'atteigne pas non plus, comme avec mes serpents. Cependant, je ne peux pas me permettre d'être complaisant non plus. Même si nos relations ont changé, mes règles, elles, demeurent. J'y tiens simplement parce qu'elles donnent à Evan un cadre qui lui permet d'évoluer en ayant clairement conscience des limites.

Il ne les conteste pas.

Pas encore.

Je sais que viendra un moment où il va les tester, les repousser et j'admets que cela m'ennuie d'avance. Mais je dois me montrer prudent dans chacun de mes mouvements et sur chacune de mes paroles. Les souvenirs d'Evan se vidant de son sang sur le carrelage de la salle de bain ou sur le point de sauter au bord de la falaise sont encore très frais dans ma mémoire. J'espère que le pendentif sera réparé à notre retour pour ma tranquillité d'esprit et je réajusterai les protections du Cottage pour éviter qu'il n'en quitte le périmètre sans mon assentiment. Et puis, j'ai une surprise pour Evan à notre retour. J'ai demandé à Narcissa de redécorer la chambre d'Evan en bleu et blanc qui semblent être ses couleurs de prédilection. Je lui fais confiance pour créer une chambre adaptée à un enfant de l'âge d'Evan. J'espère que ça lui plaira. Je veux qu'il ait le sentiment que le Cottage soit autant ma maison que la sienne. Il va falloir aussi que j'accommode mon emploi du temps aussi et que j'organise aussi celui d'Evan. J'avoue que c'est quelque chose qui occupe continuellement mes pensées et me pose un véritable casse-tête.

Il nous reste encore trois jours avant de rentrer.

Je réfléchis au moyen de passer du temps avec Evan avant de rentrer à Poudlard. C'est important pour qu'Evan sache que je ne vais pas l'abandonner et aussi un peu pour le surveiller, je l'avoue. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'attire des ennuis et nuise à ma réputation. Nous pourrions aller nous promener le matin avant le petit déjeuner par exemple et je ferais attention à ce que nous prenions tous nos repas ensemble. Nous pourrons continuer ce rituel à Poudlard, ce qui est un plus. J'ai aussi obtenu un rendez-vous, grâce à Narcissa auprès de l'agence Stricto Sensu afin de rencontrer les tuteurs potentiels pour Evan. Il est important qu'un emploi du temps puisse être établi avant notre départ du Cottage et que je puisse tester la qualité de l'enseignement suivi. J'ai finalement lu les résultats des tests d'Evan que m'avait confié Mrs Mcfarlane et j'avoue que je suis impressionné. Evan est très avancé en mathématique et science et en histoire aussi mais sa culture littéraire est assez pauvre. Je pense qu'il sera essentiel pour Evan d'apprendre les bases de l'histoire du monde magique et de plus, cela devrait lui plaire. Et également les bases en sortilèges, défense et métamorphose. Après, je pense que je pourrais également m'occuper de l'éducation littéraire d'Evan. J'ai toujours été un avide lecteur. Wilde, Dickens, Hugo, Austen, Lewis, Wells, Stevenson, Verne, Conan Doyle… et tant d'autres, moldu ou sorcier. C'est quelque chose que je pourrais faire partager à Evan et qui, de toute façon, est nécessaire à mon sens.

Quand je serais de retour à Poudlard, il faudra aussi que je jongle avec mes différentes obligations sans pour autant négliger Evan. Je sens la migraine pointer. Je rencontre les premières années individuellement durant le premier mois en soirée avant le couvre-feu et il y a aussi les rendez-vous avec les préfets, les permanences, les leçons de tutorat pour les premières années, les retenues à superviser, les réunions du personnel, les rondes dans les couloirs, les essais et potions à noter, les contrôles à préparer… Je ne sais pas comment je vais m'en sortir. Et à cela s'ajoute les travaux de l'usine, le contrôle de qualité, la recherche de nouvelles formules… Ca y est, la migraine est là. Je prends une potion et la douleur se dissipe. Je me tourne pour regarder Evan dormir. Il respire doucement, ne bouge pas, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Comme un tout petit enfant. Innocent. Je soupire face à cet excès inopiné de sentimentalité inutile. J'ai d'autres problèmes sur lesquels je dois me concentrer. Je vais devoir apprendre à déléguer. J'ai deux collaborateurs que je pourrais nommer sous-directeurs à l'usine par exemple, pour s'occuper de la gestion quotidienne et je sais qu'ils sont compétents. Ils me fourniront les rapports nécessaires et se surveilleront l'un l'autre, accessoirement.

Je pourrais étaler mes rencontres avec les premières années un soir sur deux une heure après le dîner pour avoir le temps d'être avec Evan comme un père doit l'être, je pense. Que c'est compliqué… Les séances du tutorat pourraient avoir lieu le vendredi soir au lieu du samedi matin ce qui me permettrait de libérer ce temps pour une permanence auprès de mes serpents et de superviser mes retenues et noter ce qui doit l'être. Je ferais une réunion mensuelle avec mes serpents et mes préfets pendant deux heures le samedi soir après dîner au lieu de deux réunions et je donnerais plus de responsabilités à ces derniers. Je ne veux pas que mes serpents s'imaginent que je les abandonne alors je maintiendrais mes permanences le samedi après-midi. De toute façon, Evan aura ses leçons de violon et ses entretiens avec Narcissa et/ou Lucius. Et je me laisserais le dimanche entier de libre pour mes expérimentations et aussi pour être avec Evan si autre chose ne peut pas être arrangé pour lui avec une activité quelconque. Je lui apprendrais les potions avec Draco le matin un ou deux dimanches par mois par exemple et les autres, nous pourrions « sortir » quelque part. Je trouverais bien quelque chose qui ne me soit pas trop pénible pour que nous passions du « temps ensemble » comme il se doit pour une « famille ». On verra bien.

Pendant la semaine, Evan sera avec son tuteur quand je serais en cours jusque 16h et après, il pourra rester étudier dans nos quartiers ou bien peut-être que je le ferais me rejoindre en classe s'il le souhaite et ainsi, je pourrais surveiller qu'il étudie sérieusement. Après les cours et avant dîner, il pourra travailler son violon pendant que je m'occuperais de mes affaires. Oui, ça pourra être faisable, il faudra juste que je sois pointu et que je définisse un plan précis pour m'organiser. De plus, je pourrais toujours faire mes recherches quand Evan sera couché, pendant une heure ou deux. J'aurais bien l'occasion d'expérimenter tout en m'occupant d'Evan, j'en suis sûr. C'est juste une question d'organisation. Je peux y arriver. Je vais y arriver. Il faut juste que trouve des activités pour occuper Evan et je sais que les Malfoys seront aussi ravis de l'accueillir. Et il faut aussi que j'aménage « nos » quartiers. J'ai une chambre supplémentaire qui sert pour accueillir mes serpents quand ils en ont besoin et un grand débarras. Je pourrais convertir le débarras en chambre pour mes serpents et l'autre chambre pour Evan. Je me perds dans mes réflexions et je me dis que je devrais peut-être recouvrir le sol en pierre par de la moquette ou peut-être du parquet. C'est très froid, surtout en hiver…

C'est important.

Il faudra aussi prévoir une nouvelle garde-robe pour Evan, appropriée au climat d'automne et d'hiver.

Tant de choses à penser, de détails…

**oO°Oo**

Evan aime vraiment les fruits. C'est… amusant.

Mangue, kiwi, banane, orange, cerises, pêche… Et surtout : les fraises. Il adore les petites baies rouges. Je crois bien que, s'il le pouvait, il ne se nourrirait que de ça et de lait d'avoine. Le Bed and Breakfast est accolé à une petite ferme biologique qui fourni l'auberge en produits locaux. Pas de lait de vache ici, la propriétaire – pas intimidée pour deux noises par mon air farouche et irrité ou peut-être juste naturellement résistante, je n'ai pas encore décidée – semble y être farouchement opposée et j'ai dû entendre – bien contre mon gré – à un exposé sur les avantages des laits végétaux sur les laits animaux et nous avons eu le droit (ou obligation suivant mon point de vue) de goûter au lait d'avoine, de châtaigne, d'épeautre. J'admets avoir été intéressé. Ces laits sont plus digestes et sains pour Evan et pleins de minéraux essentiels à sa croissance. Je m'attacherais à ce que les elfes de Poudlard en proposent sinon pour tous les élèves au moins pour Evan. Et aussi une nourriture moins riche car Evan m'a avoué cela lui coupait l'appétit. Un enfant qui préfère les légumes vapeur plutôt que les frites dégoulinantes de graisse…

Il est tout de même étrange ce garçon mais au moins, je n'aurais pas à lui faire la guerre pour lui faire manger sa verdure.

Je l'ai emmené au marché de la ville de Cowes où j'ai acheté un grand panier empli de fraises à un Evan tout sourire. Ce n'est pas compliqué de lui faire plaisir. En nous promenant, nous sommes arrivés à un petit parc avec des installations pour les enfants dont des balançoires. Evan semblait partagé entre son envie d'y aller et celui de rester avec moi sur le banc. Je l'ai alors encouragé à y aller, ce qu'il a fait, s'installant sur le siège en bois et se balançant maladroitement avant de commencer à s'élever. Un léger sourire s'inscrivant progressivement sur son visage. C'est ce sourire qui me donne confiance, qui me dit que je peux arriver à rendre Evan heureux. A être un père acceptable pour lui malgré mes réserves. Je ne peux pas dire que j'aime Evan comme on aime son enfant mais j'ai appris à… accepter l'idée, à m'y habituer, à l'apprivoiser. Cependant, je peux dire que… j'apprécie Evan, c'est une certitude. C'est un bon garçon.

Mais je suis inquiet.

J'appréhende la réaction d'Albus. J'ai couvert nos arrières mais je sais qu'il a plus d'un tour dans sa manche et qu'il va tout faire pour me convaincre de garder mes distances avec Evan ou m'éloigner de lui. Mais je suis déterminé et j'ai bien l'intention de protéger mon fils et ses secrets. Dont le fait qu'Evan est un fourchelangue. Nous sommes allés au zoo et j'admets avoir ressenti un frisson d'horreur lorsque je l'ai surpris en train de parler à un python réticulé. J'ai aussitôt vérifié que personne n'avait remarqué et j'ai pris Evan à part. Je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il valait mieux garder pour lui cette… « faculté » car cela serait mal vu au sein du monde magique car l'autre seul fourchelangue connue était le dernier Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il a semblé réfléchir puis a hoché la tête. Je commence à connaître Evan et je sais qu'il va m'obéir mais qu'il va faire ses propres recherches. J'aurais préféré qu'il n'ait pas décidé de se montrer aussi obstiné que moi…

Pour le rassurer, je lui ait tout de même dit qu'être fourchelangue n'était pas une tare et que j'étais… fier que mon fils ait une habilité digne du grand Salazar Slytherin. Ce qui est vrai. Après tout, et même si c'est quelque chose de largement méconnu (ou ignoré), Salazar était un grand Médicomage en plus d'un Maître des Potions et son utilisation du fourchelangue avait permis de soigner ou soulager nombre de maladies incurables à l'époque. Sans compter toutes les autres applications en défense, sortilège et autres. Même si je préférerais que cela ne soit jamais connu en dehors de notre cercle pour sa sécurité. Je crois que j'ai réussi ma mission à l'intéresser plutôt au côté pratique qu'à la réputation de cette capacité mais je n'aurais pas dû être plus surpris que ça vu ce que nous avons découvert à Gringotts. On peut dire que le dossier « Dumbledore » s'épaissit de jour en jour. J'ai décidé de constituer ce fichier au cas où, un jour, les choses tourneraient mal. Je me doute de ce qui pourrait m'arriver si un jour on découvrait la vérité sur les origines d'Evan et je veux être certain d'une chose :

Il ne retournera pas chez les Dursleys.

**oO°Oo**

Pour achever notre séjour, je l'ai emmené dans une fête foraine. Moi, dans une fête foraine. Si mes élèves me voyaient, ma réputation serait ruinée… Mais Lily adorait les fêtes foraines. Je l'ai laissé essayé ce qu'il voulait : la grande roue, les miroirs déformants, les fléchettes, le jeu du chamboule-tout… J'aurais voulu refuser de jour au tir à la carabine de foire mais le regard empli d'espoir m'a fait fléchir. Je n'ai pas le courage de dire non à ces yeux là. J'ai bien sûr fait mouche à tous les coups. Evan a choisi une petite chouette blanche en peluche au lieu des énormes ours rose fluo et autres éléphants en tutus, à mon grand soulagement. A le voir serrer son jouet d'une main et la mienne de l'autre, je pense soudainement de quoi nous devons avoir l'air ainsi. Ses joues sont rosées et ses yeux brillants. Et je me sens… embarrassé et mal à l'aise même si je m'applique à n'en rien montrer. Je regarde avec dédain les hordes de mômes hurlant, réclamant et même – oh horreur – se roulant par terre, refusant de se relever au grand embarras de leurs incompétents de parents pour avoir une glace, un jouet ou Merlin seul sait quoi d'autre. Pitoyable.

Je suis soulagé en me disant qu'Evan, au moins, ne se conduit pas comme ça.

**oO°Oo**

Le jour de notre retour, j'ai décidé de guider personnellement Evan pour qu'il découvre sa nouvelle chambre et la petite surprise aussi dans le jardin. Narcissa avait fait les boutiques pour fournir un peu mieux les lieux qui n'avaient rien d'une chambre d'un garçon de neuf ans, il fallait bien l'admettre. Severus avait un peu culpabilisé et savait bien qu'il cherchait à compenser en enjoignant Narcissa à ne pas faire attention à la dépense, à ne choisir que les matériaux de haute qualité et les plus chers mais en même temps, il était satisfait de pouvoir assurer à Evan qu'il était désormais parfaitement intégrer dans leur vie. Pour les couleurs, il avait envoyé un hibou à Lady Malfoy pour privilégier le bleu et le blanc qui semblaient être les couleurs favorites d'Evan. Et pour le thème, le ciel. Il retrouvait souvent Evan en train de regarder l'immensité bleuté et les nuages épars qui la parsemaient. Un changement de chez les Dursleys, probablement.

Je pousse la porte et découvre le travail de Lady Malfoy en même temps qu'Evan.

Le plafond avait été charmé pour représenté le ciel de jour et de nuit, suivant un enchantement rappelant, même si moins perfectionné, celui du Grand Hall de Poudlard. Le sol, quant à lui, était maintenant en parquet gris pâle irisé de lasures bleu roi, cette dernière couleur étant reproduite sur les plinthes et les encadrements des larges fenêtres. Les murs, quant à eux, étaient désormais tapissés de papier peint dans les tons gris clair irisés de petits motifs blanc en forme de petites plumes formant des entrelacs agrémentés de motifs runiques celtiques bleu roi ayant pour objectif d'induire calme, apaisement et concentration. Un charme les faisait flotter comme sous le couvert d'une légère brise invisible. Le mobilier avait été commandé puis livré dans la journée. Les elfes s'étaient occupés de les monter. Cela n'avait pas pris plus de quelques minutes grâce à la magie elfique.

Narcissa avait choisi un grand lit à baldaquin en bois précieux d'ébène albinos agrémentés de deux chevets du même bois. De belles tentures bleues rois étaient suspendues sur la canopée. Un bureau dans les mêmes teintes que le lit – à l'instar du reste du mobilier de style victorien – avec une chaise confortable dont le coussin et les accoudoirs étaient assortis en tentures en velours et crêpe bleu roi. Venait s'ajouter un dressing composé d'une armoire magiquement agrandie et d'une commode, d'une causeuse et deux fauteuils aux tissus accordés au thème de départ accompagnés d'une petite table basse en verre. Le plus impressionnant était la petite bibliothèque privée du garçon qui se remplirait et se désemplirait en fonction des besoins d'Evan. Il avait souhaité qu'elle soit ensorcelée pour être reliée à la bibliothèque principale, moins « certains ouvrages » qui n'étaient pas de son âge, bien entendu. L'ensemble formait quelque chose de lumineux et d'apaisant.

- Est-ce que… ça te plaît ? Murmurais-je, tendu.

Je n'aimerais pas avoir fait tout ces efforts – et dépenser tout cet argent – pour rien. Deux maigres bras m'entourèrent et me serrèrent aussi fort qu'ils le pouvaient. Je crois que ça veut dire oui.

**oO°Oo**

Après notre retour à Prince Cottage, j'ai décidé qu'il est temps de mettre en place un emploi du temps pour qu'Evan ne soit pas livré à lui-même toute la journée pendant que je travaille. J'ai avancé mon rendez-vous avec l'agence Stricto Sensu, grâce à l'appui de Narcissa, au lendemain de notre retour. Proserpine Sternwall ne s'est pas révélée être particulièrement « accueillante » et je me suis rapidement rendu compte que sans l'appui et le prestige du nom de Malfoy, je n'aurais même jamais eu le privilège d'être reçu. Après tout, malgré le fait qu'Albus ait témoigné en ma faveur, je restais publiquement un ancien Mangemort reconverti. J'ai décidé qu'Evan m'accompagnerait. Après tout, ce sera son tuteur ou sa tutrice, il doit avoir son mot à dire et qu'il soit à l'aise avec celui-ci ou celle-ci. Mrs Sternwall nous présenta trois candidats, les seuls disponibles apparemment.

Disponibles pour nous tout au moins.

Le premier était un ancien élève auquel j'avais eu le malheur d'enseigner, un ancien Poufsouffle du nom d'Isaac Bishop qui était, si je m'en rappelle bien, aussi fainéant que désagréable. Et cela n'avait pas changé. Il n'avait même pas daigné se lever pour venir à leur rencontre. Il était évident qu'il avait choisi de devenir tuteur à défaut d'avoir trouvé autre chose et parce que cela ne lui semblait pas particulièrement fatiguant. Il eut même le culot de demander à ne travailler que du lundi au jeudi car il avait besoin de ces grands week-ends pour se reposer. Non, définitivement non. Néanmoins, cela présageait bien de la suite. Le second était une femme au foyer de 45 ans du nom de Cherry Rosebloom, en robe rose et violette avec des petites fleurs jaunes qui voletaient dessus (Merlin nous sauve, elle et Albus ont probablement le même tailleur !), souhaitant retrouver le monde du travail après que ses enfants aient quitté le nid et si ses résultats à ses ASPICs étaient plus que satisfaisants, elle avait semblé complètement incapable de présenter son programme, sa méthodologie ou même une vague idée de plan de cours. Elle avait juste précisé qu'elle prendrait soin de son pupille comme de ses propres enfants, s'afférant auprès d'Evan comme s'il était un nounours et le mettant manifestement mal à l'aise. Sa tendresse maternelle débordante n'était juste pas ce qu'il fallait à Evan.

Compte tenu de ses capacités, Evan avait vraiment besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse le guider et le stimuler intellectuellement. Lui faire atteindre son potentiel. Et pour l'instant, les niveaux des candidats se rassemblaient en un seul point : Inaptitude totale. Et puis, il y avait eu Mr Strakowski. Ou plus exactement Maître Sergueï Valerius Strakowski. Côté qualifications, là, rien à redire : double Maîtrise en Runes et Arithmancie combinées, chercheur et conférencier émérite de la Société Veritas In Signo, il avait été dans l'avant-garde du mouvement de recherche des nouvelles techniques de déchiffrage des runes antiques avant de disparaître subitement voici 20 ans. Rien n'indiquait dans son curriculum ce qui s'était passé pendant cette période de latence. Et cela devait avoir une certaine importance si l'on en jugeait que l'homme ressemblait plus à un évadé d'Azkaban qu'à un érudit issu de la haute noblesse russe. Emacié, les yeux hantés et des habits de seconde main, l'homme n'avait pas l'allure que l'on aurait pu attendre d'un noble russe avec un tel curriculum et cette période de latence de 20 ans était plus que suspecte mais je souhaitais néanmoins lui laisser une chance étant donné qu'il semblait être le seul candidat valable. De toute façon, le contrat que je ferais signer à l'élu l'empêcherait de faire du mal à Evan et s'il refusait de signer alors je chercherai ailleurs. Au final ce serait Evan qui prendrait la décision pour juger s'il serait suffisamment confortable pour rester seul avec son tuteur.

Je demandais à l'homme pourquoi, avec les qualifications manifestes qu'il détenait, il souhaitait s'engager dans un contrat de tutorat. L'homme ne s'embarrassa pas de formalités et expliqua qu'il avait besoin de gagner sa vie en attendant de pouvoir passer l'examen pour s'inscrire au barreau et entamer une nouvelle carrière juridique d'ici environ deux ans selon ses estimations et qu'il avait espéré un étudiant plus âgé afin de pouvoir lui transmettre son savoir en matière de runes et d'arithmancie, peut-être même créer une nouvelle vocation. Remarquant l'envie réprimée d'Evan de poser une question à l'homme, Je hochais la tête à son encontre pour l'y autoriser. L'enfant demanda à Strakowski pourquoi il pensait que l'âge était important pour comprendre l'arithmancie et les runes. Le Maître sembla réfléchir un instant à la question avant d'expliquer, de sa voix trainante et avec son fort accent russe que les jeunes enfants n'avaient pas la patience ni l'intérêt que nécessitent l'apprentissage de ces deux matières, surtout de manière combinée, la dissociation des deux matières étant, à son avis, un non sens absolu. Je choisis alors d'aborder le dossier scolaire d'Evan, et de son potentiel. Les yeux du russe s'illuminèrent d'intérêt et il sortit de sa poche un petit casse-tête qu'il tendit à Evan sans dire un mot.

Après quoi, il se pencha sur son dossier, posant de temps à autre quelques questions.

Indifférent au manque d'attention, Evan s'empara du casse-tête avec enthousiasme, me surprenant, moi qui avait toujours eu une sainte horreur de ce genre de jeu. Lily avait reçu un Rubik's cube pour son 10ème anniversaire et il lui avait fallu à peine une heure pour le résoudre. En le remettant en désordre, elle me l'avait ensuite tendu. Jamais je n'ai réussi à remettre les couleurs dans l'ordre et je me rappelle m'être tellement énervé que j'avais refusé d'adresser la parole à Lily lorsqu'elle s'était gentiment moquée. Pendant une bonne semaine et j'aurais bien continué si Lily elle-même n'était pas venue me chercher. Evan, lui, sembla contempler toute les facettes du problème pendant quelques minutes avant de commencer à retourner et tourner l'engin dans tous les sens. Il ne lui fallut ensuite qu'une minute pour résoudre le problème mais son expression n'avait rien de réjouie. Il paraissait… déçu.

- Je suis intéressé pour enseigner à votre fils, Maître Snape, lâcha le russe en tendant le dossier à Severus. Puis, se tournant vers l'enfant, il lui dit : J'en ai d'autres, plus longs à résoudre si tu veux ?

Evan hocha timidement la tête en rendant le casse-tête à ce qui serait – apparemment – son tuteur.

**oO°Oo**

Bien entendu, avant de donner son accord définitif, Severus avait fait son enquête sur le passé de l'homme. Maître Strakowski était issue de la Haute Noblesse russe d'avant la révolution par le groupe révolutionnaire Народная Воля ou Narodnaïa Volia [1]. Il avait grandi sur les rives de la Volga, au sein de l'immense propriété détenue depuis des siècles par sa famille. Scolarisé à l'Ecole du Serment Riourikovitch, établissement traditionnel de l'éducation de l'élite, il s'y illustra pour ses excellents résultats. A la fin de ses études, il choisit, à l'instar de nombre de ses contemporains, de voyager afin de rencontrer différents Maîtres et d'approfondir ses connaissances auprès d'eux. Passionné par les runes et leurs combinaisons avec l'arithmancie, il décida de présenter une double maîtrise combinant les deux matières et il y réussit avec brio, gagnant l'attention de la Ligue Secretum Numerus qui lui commanda de nombreux travaux lors de son séjour à leur siège de Londres où il rencontra sa future femme, Emily Caldwell, une sang-pur ayant embrassée la carrière d'avocate de la Défense, qu'il épousa après deux ans de cour formelle comme il était d'usage pour les membres de l'aristocratie russe de procéder pour montrer le sérieux de leur engagement.

Néanmoins, après trois ans de mariage heureux et la naissance d'une petite fille prénommée Elena, la famille choisit de retourner en Russie où les troubles gérée par la Narodnaïa Volia commençaient à rendre la vie difficile pour l'aristocratie. Une fois de retour sur les terres de son enfance, il prit à cœur les responsabilités dues à son rang et choisit de s'enrôler avec le groupe des Volkhves, les chevaliers de l'Alatyr'[2]. Les partisans de la Narodnaïa Volia lorgnaient sur les propriétés et les richesses des anciennes familles pour pouvoir les « partager » équitablement avec l'intégralité de la communauté magique russe ou plutôt à une nouvelle élite issue de la bourgeoisie et ambitionnant de s'élever au-delà de leur condition en manipulant les foules crédules. Abandonnant ses premières passions, le Comte de Saratov avait ainsi choisi de devenir homme de loi. Pour faire changer les choses, restaurer l'ordre. Il avait construit des alliances, nouer des contacts et prôner publiquement ses opinions. Pour son malheur. Trahi par l'un de ses amis proches soudoyé par leurs opposants, sa famille et lui-même avait fait parti d'une rafle préparée minutieusement depuis des mois avec une grande majorité des autres familles membres ou même seulement sympathisantes des Volkhves.

Ils avaient tous été envoyé au Katorga [3].

Aucun n'avait survécu. Sauf lui.

Severus avait découvert que, après avoir été relâché au bout de 20 ans d'emprisonnement, tout ce qu'il restait de sa fortune et de ses biens lui avait été confisqué par le nouveau pouvoir en place. On lui avait remis un portoloin international vers la destination de son choix et 25 roubles sorcières, l'équivalent de 20 gallions. Il avait choisi de venir à Londres, voici deux semaines, pour présenter ses hommages à sa belle-famille qui ne l'avait pas accueilli à bras ouvert, le jugeant responsable de la mort d'Emily. C'est alors qu'il avait choisi de s'inscrire au répertoire de Stricto Sensu mais n'avait reçu que deux réponses positives qu'il avait rejeté. L'homme était pauvre mais fier. C'était quelque chose que Severus pouvait non seulement comprendre mais aussi respecter. C'est pour cela que, lors de leur second entretien, cette fois-ci à Prince Cottage, il avait choisi de révéler certains éléments à l'homme. Pas tout, évidemment mais ce qui était publiquement connu comme son ancienne allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce qui avait à peine fait hausser les sourcils de son interlocuteur mais aussi qu'Evan était son fils adoptif et que le fait était récent. Il glissa aussi, à mots couverts, quelques indices sur les abus dont Evan avait été victime avant de tendre le contrat à l'homme, avant que celui-ci ne s'indigne des clauses de silence, de confidentialité et protection inscrites à l'intérieur.

Strakowski avait signé et les leçons avaient débuté dès le lendemain.

**oO°Oo**

Severus s'avouait être surpris par les facultés de concentration d'Evan. Tant que ça l'intéressait, il pouvait rester sur un problème pendant des heures, fronçant les sourcils, le décomposant et recomposant encore et encore. C'est pour cela qu'il appréciait de lui apprendre les échecs. C'était un jeu reposant et que Severus tenait en haute considération pour aider à développer la patience, la logique et la stratégie. Il devait admettre que jouer aux échecs avec Evan était plaisant, le guider dans sa démarche, comment anticiper les prochains coups, les différentes possibilités du jeu…. Bien sûr, il gagnait facilement mais cela faisait parti d'un nouveau rituel le soir, le fameux temps père-fils qu'il avait décidé d'aménager avant qu'Evan aille se coucher et que lui retourne travailler dans son labo. Ils en profitaient pour parler. Ce n'était pas facile mais ils faisaient tous les deux des efforts. Ils abordaient un peu tout : le travail de Severus, ses recherches, de Poudlard, de ses serpents. De Lily. Ça avait été difficile mais il voulait faire connaître au garçon la femme merveilleuse qu'avait été Lily Evans. C'était aussi un peu une façon d'obtenir sa rédemption tant recherchée en parlant de la seule femme qu'il avait aimé à son fils. De James Potter, il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à parler pour l'instant. Parce qu'il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de dire du mal de lui, il le savait. Et il ne voulait pas s'abaisser à ça. Que ça lui plaise ou non, James Potter avait lutté jusqu'au bout pour protéger sa famille et ce serait déshonorable de dénigrer un mort.

Il en parlerait au garçon, quand il serait prêt.

Parfois, quand il avait envie d'autre chose, Severus le conduisait dans l'un des sofas de la bibliothèque et il reprenait une des traditions qu'il avait eu avec Lily : ils lisaient un livre à tour de rôle. Ils avaient débuté avec un classique de la littérature : 20000 lieues sous les mers. C'était agréable. Ils ne lisaient pas plus d'une heure mais c'était un moment de détente juste entre eux. Après quelques hésitations, Evan avait osé solliciter de s'assoir contre lui. Il posait sa tête contre la poitrine de Severus et si cela avait été inconfortable au départ, maintenant, il y était presque… habitué. Evan devenait de plus en plus affectionné, plus tactile avec lui et Severus acceptait ce contact même si cela le laissait toujours mal à l'aise de devoir partager son espace personnel. Il savait qu'Evan en avait besoin et tant pis si cela lui était incommodant. La parole était plus libre aussi pendant les repas, auxquels Severus s'était fait un point d'honneur d'être toujours présent. Le Maître des Potions parlait de Poudlard, des études d'Evan, répondant à ses questions et l'encourageant à faire de son mieux et à cultiver sa curiosité. Le garçon était intelligent et il ne le laisserait pas gâcher son potentiel. Même s'il y avait eu quelques accrocs au départ en termes de déficit d'attention.

Cela avait posé des difficultés lors du démarrage de son tutorat.

C'était Strakowski qui avait découvert la chose. Rapidement. Evidemment, ils avaient pensé qu'Evan était distrait et inattentif mais cela ralentissait considérablement son apprentissage et Severus avait mis un point d'honneur à faire savoir à Evan qu'il tenait à ce qu'il prenne ses études au sérieux et qu'il serait désappointé s'il devait apprendre qu'Evan n'étudiait pas avec diligence et application. Les yeux brillants, Evan avait promis. Rien n'y avait fait pourtant et Severus avait dû le punir et lui faire faire des lignes : « Je me dois d'accorder toute mon attention à mes leçons et respecter le temps consacré à mon éducation ». Evan n'avait pas protesté et avait fait les lignes à la plume, exercice qu'il abhorrait, rendant la punition encore plus détestable mais Severus n'avait pas cédé. Les études devaient être prises avec toute la considération nécessaire et il fallait qu'Evan comprenne bien cela. Il voulait qu'Evan ait le choix de ce qu'il voudrait faire plus tard et il tenait à ne pas laisser le garçon gâcher son potentiel pour cause de fainéantise. Il voulait bien être laxiste sur certaines choses mais sur cela, il ne transigerait pas. Il s'en était voulu après coup.

Finalement, Strakowski avait découvert le problème, en faisant une chose aussi simple que… poser la question.

En fait, Evan pêchait non pas par manque d'intérêt mais par excès d'intérêt. Et par manque de stimulation extérieure. Il ne s'agissait pas de mauvaise volonté mais simplement que l'esprit du garçon dérivait systématiquement dès lors qu'une idée ou une interrogation ou juste la nécessité d'effectuer une recherche sur un point à éclaircir jaillissait lors des lectures effectuées par son professeur. Son esprit se fixait alors sur celle-ci et oblitérait littéralement tout le reste. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. Interrogé là-dessus par Strakowski, Evan, honteux et affligé, avait alors admis qu'il n'arrivait pas à ne pas céder à la tentation car il ne voulait pas laisser s'échapper le fil de sa pensée au risque de le perdre s'il remettait à plus tard. De plus, à l'école ou à la bibliothèque, il avait tellement pris l'habitude de devoir s'occuper pour pallier à son ennui en classe qu'il avait énormément de mal à se concentrer sans laisser errer son esprit. Sans compter que le fait d'être assis sur une chaise de façon passive ne lui convenait définitivement pas. Quand il étudiait de façon autonome, Evan ne suivait pas d'emploi du temps, il étudiait, ce dont il avait envie, quand il en avait envie. Il pouvait passer 5 minutes sur un sujet avant de se lasser et aller sur tout autre chose. Le tuteur avait alors développé des méthodes pour éviter la frustration du gamin et garantir que son attention soit sur le sujet abordé avec lui.

Il ne lui avait fallu que 24h pour trouver quelque chose.

Impressionnant.

Il avait demandé à Evan de simplement se munir d'un second carnet en plus de son carnet de prise de notes afin qu'il puisse immédiatement noter l'idée avec un ou deux mots pour ne pas en perdre le fil avant de reprendre le cours de la leçon. Pour le reste, Severus était satisfait du programme mis en place par Strakowski et des méthodes développées par le Maître pour retenir et stimuler l'attention d'Evan. Lors de chaque lecture, Strakowski demandait à Evan son avis ou lui posait une question à intervalles réguliers pour qu'il ne laisse pas – trop – son attention dérivée. De plus, celui-ci avait apparemment développé un goût pour l'arithmancie et les runes mais tant qu'il apprenait également les bases de l'histoire sorcière, des sortilèges et de la métamorphose, cela lui convenait tout à fait. Le reste, il le laissait à l'initiative du tuteur qui semblait également y trouver son compte. Ainsi, il savait aussi que son fils apprenait les langues étrangères et était réceptif au sortilège d'apprentissage des langues. Le russe, évidemment, étant donné que le professeur Strakowski l'était lui-même et pouvait parfaitement lui enseigner sa langue maternelle ainsi que le grec tandis que Narcissa l'initiait au français et au latin.

De son côté, Severus tenait à ce qu'il ne perde pas ses liens avec l'école moldue et lui avait pris des cours par correspondance en science et économie. Cela lui faisait des journées chargées mais Severus avait aménagé de nombreuses pauses. Le matin, Evan se levait à la même heure que lui et ils allaient se promener dans les environs avant de revenir prendre leur petit déjeuner ensemble à 8h. Après quoi, Evan rejoignait son tuteur et lui son laboratoire ou son bureau jusqu'à midi. Trois heures de cours puis déjeuner, seulement entre eux deux (Strakowski préférait manger à l'extérieur tant qu'il le pouvait encore avant d'être obligé de rester à Poudlard), puis encore trois heures dans l'après-midi. Ensuite, Evan prenait son goûter, étudiait ses leçons, travaillait son violon (il avait dû mettre en place un charme d'insonorisation pour éviter la migraine carabinée par ce qui ne pouvait être identifié que comme les hurlements d'une pauvre créature à l'agonie... dans toute la maison c'est-à-dire même jusqu'au sous-sol…). Puis, il rejoignait Severus dans son labo, allait lire un livre, ou encore jouer dehors ou chez Draco (il y allait plusieurs fois par semaine).

Oui, tout se mettait en place gentiment.

**oO°Oo**

La voix du Maître roulait alors qu'il expliquait le point clef de leur première leçon :

- Le mot « rune » signifie « secret » ou « mystère » et revêt une signification à la fois intrinsèque et symbolique. Le langage runique évoque à la fois une utilisation courante et à la fois une dimension magique. Contrairement à ce que la majorité pense ici en Europe de l'Ouest, les runes ne sont pas limitées au Furthark ou aux hiéroglyphes. Toute forme d'écriture symbolique à destination des rituels et invocations magiques sont des systèmes runiques. Alors, évidemment, le simple d'esprit ne comprendra pas l'intérêt de même s'intéresser à différents types de runes qui nécessitent un long apprentissage avant de pouvoir en maîtriser à peine les bases mais le véritable érudit, celui qui veut apprendre, sait que chaque système à son fonctionnement propre, avec ses nuances, ses subtilités…

L'homme s'arrêta de marcher de long en large pour se poser sur son pupille, comme pour l'évaluer.

- En plus de devoir apprendre chaque symbole, il faut en comprendre le sens profond, le sens caché et il est essentiel de comprendre la règle fondamentale qui est que rien n'est jamais figé car tout cela est lié à l'arithmancie. Une rune isolée n'est qu'un feu sans bois, il s'éteint avant même d'avoir existé. Mais si tu sais combiner correctement les runes en respectant les règles du système dont elles sont issues et celles qui leur sont propres, alors tu peux tout faire…

Les yeux du garçon brillaient de cette flamme qui avait été sienne longtemps auparavant. Il se retint de sourire. Pour l'instant, il allait falloir travailler les bases ce qui impliquait de longues et ennuyeuses heures d'apprentissage à dessiner les symboles, à apprendre chaque signification isolée, à identifier les racines systémiques et numériques du langage runique. Si après quelques semaines, le gamin se lassait, il devrait chercher un autre tuteur. Il avait toujours voulu prendre un apprenti mais n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion. Il n'était pas vieux mais son âme était usée. Il voulait étudier le droit et obtenir sa licence en Grande Bretagne pour poursuivre le rêve qu'Emily n'avait pas eu le temps de réaliser. Améliorer les choses, défendre les innocents, les démunis. Faire la différence.

Pour honorer sa mémoire.

Mais il voulait transmettre son savoir, ces années d'expériences, ses découvertes, le fruit de ses recherches. Il n'avait jamais envisagé cela sous la forme d'un enfant qui atteignait à peine sa taille cependant. Mais le gamin avait quelque chose, ce petit plus qu'il voulait voir. Il lui avait tendu le casse-tête et avait lu son dossier mais ce n'était pas cela qui l'avait convaincu. Ce qui l'avait fait dire oui c'était l'expression du môme après la résolution du casse-tête, cette expression déçue qui indiquait un intérêt non pas pour la solution mais pour le problème en lui-même. Et ça, ça faisait toute la différence. Que le père ait une réputation douteuse et que le gamin ait un passé difficile ne changeait rien.

Il ne pouvait qu'attendre et espérer. Il reprit :

- Pour commencer, vous allez étudier la signification première de l'alphabet numérique sorcier de Tripoli et des deux premières runes du Furthark. Ma méthode, comme vous l'apprendrez assez tôt, consiste à ce que vous appreniez qu'il ne sert à rien d'apprendre sans comprendre et qu'à cette fin, il faut questionner, systématiquement, le savoir qui vous est proposé. L'objectif est de faire de vous un jeune homme éduqué, capable de penser rationnellement, logiquement et de sortir des sentiers battus. Je veux un challenger, pas un suiveur. Donc, pour la prochaine fois, je veux un essai de la longueur que vous voudrez sur la question suivante : « Pourquoi les runes et l'arithmancie ? » car si vous ne pouvez pas répondre à cette question, il ne sert à rien que je perde mon temps.

Et la flamme était toujours là.

**oO°Oo**

Draco tapa son pied sur le sol bruyamment avec impatience. Le dimanche avait été interminable. Le cours de potions qui normalement était seulement entre oncle Sev et moi accueille maintenant Evan mais si j'étais content au début, à la fin, ça m'a vraiment agacé. Oncle Sev n'a pas arrêté de se rendre auprès d'Evan pour guider sa main, lui montrer et lui expliquer pourquoi il fallait couper en dés et non en lamelle les tiges de millepertuis ou correctement extraire le jus de la chenille perlée alors que moi qui ait tout fait bien, rien, même pas un compliment. Alors, à la fin, j'ai attendu qu'Evan et oncle Sev aient le dos tourné pour jeter une limace-putois dans le chaudron d'Evan. L'effet était inévitable et le chaudron a commencé à répondre une odeur nauséabonde à travers la pièce. Oncle Sev était fâché mais il n'a rien dit à Evan. Il s'est contenté d'évacuer le nuage et d'utiliser un sort de rafraîchissement sur nous. Ce n'est pas juste ! Ça aurait été mon chaudron, je l'aurais senti passé ! Bien sûr, je n'aurais jamais fait une telle erreur… mais quand même ! Je boude un peu même si je le nierais jusqu'à ma mort.

Un Malfoy ne boude pas.

Après, j'ai proposé à Evan d'aller voler avec moi et c'est sous la surveillance de mes parents et d'Oncle Sev que nous avons enfin été autorisé à aller au stade de Quidditch. Evidemment j'ai dû lui réexpliquer les bases pour utiliser mon vieux balai et je me disais que j'allais sans doute passer tout mon temps de vol à lui apprendre comment voler correctement mais cela ne me dérange pas de partager mon savoir. J'en suis même plutôt fier. Cependant, une fois qu'il eut décollé du sol, il s'est montré aussi à l'aise que moi et même, presque mieux que moi qui vole depuis des années ! On a fait la course et il a gagné alors que mon nouveau balai est mieux que le sien ! Et évidemment, tout le monde a applaudi et complimenté l'exploit tandis que j'ai eu le droit à un sermon quand j'ai tenté et quasiment réussi (Franchement, je ne suis tombé que d'à peine 1 mètre de hauteur, pas de quoi hérisser un hypogriffe !) la feinte de Wronski ! Ce n'est pas juste !

Et puis, au goûter, j'avais vraiment envie de muffins à la myrtille mais, bien sûr, c'est à Evan qu'on a demandé ce qu'il voulait et lui, il a voulu des fraises. Juste des fraises. Mère a quand même demandé des biscuits et de la chantilly pour les accompagner mais je me suis encore fait réprimander lorsque j'ai réclamé ce dont j'avais envie. C'est vrai quoi, les elfes sont bien là pour ça, non ? Et pour couronner le tout, après le goûter, on est allé dans ma chambre pour jouer et j'ai surpris Evan avec un des mes sets de crayons préférés. C'est ceux qui changent de couleur quand tu poses la mine sur le papier et que tu demandes la couleur dont tu as envie. Il n'est pas question qu'il me les prenne aussi ! Je lui arrache la pochette des mains et je hurle :

- Lâche-ça ! C'est à moi, espèce de sang-de-bourbe !

Evan se pétrifia, une expression blessée peinte sur son visage qui me fait me figer. Il me rappelle cette nuit où il s'est confié à moi. Cette nuit où je lui avais promis… Puis, sa face se vida de toute expression. Sa voix s'éleva, très calme, froide :

-Je suis désolé. Je croyais que nous étions amis. Manifestement, j'avais tort.

Et sur ce, il sortit. Dans un accès de rage, je jette les crayons à travers la pièce. Après, je ne m'aperçois que d'une chose. Le silence. Cela me fait me calmer. Il va revenir, n'est-ce pas ? Il sait bien que je ne le pensais pas. Pas vraiment. Pas totalement, en tout cas. C'était juste… J'étais contrarié, je le pensais pas. Enfin, il va pas m'en vouloir pour ça quand même ? C'est mon ami, après tout. Oui, il va revenir de toute façon.

N'est-ce pas ?

**oO°Oo**

J'ai attendu toute la semaine mais Evan n'est pas revenu. Il m'avait ramené un cadeau de ses vacances avec Oncle Sev. Je ne l'ai toujours pas ouvert. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Et puis, je m'ennuie. Avec Evan, il y a toujours quelque chose à faire mais tout seul… Jouer à Bullovinette _tout seul_ n'a rien de drôle et dessiner _tout seul_ n'a rien d'amusant. Et puis, il n'y a personne pour m'écouter. Evan, lui, il m'écoutait. Mais je vais pas m'excuser. Un Malfoy ne s'excuse pas. Et puis, c'est vrai que c'est un sang-de-bourbe, j'ai dis que la vérité. Il aurait dû être reconnaissant d'être accepté au Manoir et d'avoir mon amitié. N'empêche… je m'ennuie. Mère a essayé de me faire dire la raison de notre dispute alors je lui ai dis la vérité : que c'est la faute d'Evan. Mère m'a lancé un regard… désappointé. J'ai horreur de ça, ça me fait me sentir misérable. Depuis, j'attends. Je me dis qu'Evan finira bien par se lasser. Il vient quand même le samedi pour ces rencontres avec Mère. Je fais la moue. Je n'ai pas le droit d'y assister. Les recoins de ma bouche se relèvent… J'ai une idée.

Je n'ai qu'à… pas me faire prendre.

**oO°Oo**

Samedi est arrivé. J'attends qu'Evan entre dans le salon de musique avant de m'approcher discrètement. Je n'essaie pas d'entrouvrir la porte, c'est une technique d'amateur. Je vais utiliser un des passages des elfes de maison. Ils sont étroits mais parfaits pour espionner… euh… écouter la conversation entre mère et Evan. Je suis certain que mère va intervenir en ma faveur afin qu'Evan présente ses excuses. Je m'arrête devant ce que je sais être l'âtre de la cheminée. Je pousse doucement sur une petite brique qui ouvre très légèrement le passage par lequel les elfes nettoient le foyer sans pour autant salir la pièce. Heureusement que nous sommes en été et que cette cheminée n'est pas reliée au réseau de cheminettes ou la chaleur m'aurait empêchée d'écouter. Ça y est !

Je tends l'oreille pour entendre ce qui se dit.

- Bonjour, Evan. Comment s'est passé ta leçon avec Mrs Trendell ? S'enquit doucement Narcissa tout en laissant son invité s'installer sur le canapé en face d'elle.

Elle lui proposa d'un geste le plateau posé sur la table basse où trônait du jus de citrouille, du lait frais, du thé ginseng ou thé vert, des biscuits français et une corbeille de fraises fraîches. Elle sourit légèrement en constatant que le garçon choisissait le lait et les fraises. Il semblerait qu'il ait développé un véritable goût pour les petits fruits rouges. Elle se concentra sur la réponse de son protégé qui semblait toujours tendu et réservé. Elle espérait que cela s'amenuiserait avec le temps.

- Bien. Je dois travailler ma position, la justesse de mes deux premières notes et un exercice de solfège pour la prochaine fois, répondit-il simplement.

- Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise mais rappelle-toi qu'il va falloir être patient et travailler très dur avant de parvenir à jouer des morceaux intéressants, conseilla t'elle gentiment.

- Je sais. Je vais travailler dur, promit-il. Je peux vous poser une question ?

- C'est « Puis-je vous poser une question », le reprit-elle gentiment, et je t'en prie, pose ta question.

- Qu'est-ce qui différencie les sang-purs, les sang-mêlés et les nés-de-moldus ? Demanda t'il doucement.

- Est-ce à propos de ta dispute avec Draco ? Questionna t'elle délicatement.

- Oui et non, affirma précautionneusement le garçon, pensif quant à la façon de présenter la chose à son hôtesse. J'ai été offensé quand Draco m'a insulté mais, en même temps, j'ai repensé à ce que m'a dit Mr Strakowski sur la façon d'envisager un problème. Qu'il faut le questionner et ne jamais rejeter une hypothèse juste parce qu'elle nous déplaît alors je me suis demandé d'où vient cette distinction et sur quoi repose t'elle ? Est-elle justifiée ?

Narcissa fut elle-même prise de court par le raisonnement de son filleul. Et il fallait bien l'admettre, c'est la première fois qu'elle l'entendait autant parler. Et lui poser des questions, aussi délicates fussent elles. Cela lui faisait plaisir qu'il ose enfin prendre la parole en sa présence. Cependant, le sujet était délicat et elle choisit d'exposer ce qu'elle savait de la façon la plus neutre possible :

- Bien. Je vais essayer de te répondre mais c'est un sujet très vaste. Je ne peux que te révéler ce que j'en sais et l'opinion la plus communément admise parmi les sang-purs et, même si je partage cette opinion, je ne veux pas que tu penses que cela remet en cause mon affection pour toi ou la manière dont je pourrais te considérer car cela n'est pas le cas. Je n'ai pas toutes les réponses alors, ce que je te propose c'est de te résumer le problème et ses différents éléments puis de te laisser ensuite feuilleter notre bibliothèque pour chercher ce qui te manque, est-ce que cela te convient ? Offrit-elle.

Evan hocha la tête et une fois de plus, elle s'émerveilla de sa capacité à être attentif sur un sujet que beaucoup trouverait ennuyeux, pour le moins ou plus certainement : offensant.

- Les sang-purs sont une catégorie de sorciers et sorcières dont les ancêtres étaient eux-mêmes magiques. Certaines généalogies remontent à plusieurs centaines d'années voire même un millénaire même si l'appellation retient officiellement un minimum de sept générations d'ancêtres magiques. Les sang-purs regroupent majoritairement les familles qui soutiennent et protègent l'héritage de la société magique. Nos traditions, notre savoir, notre histoire ont été façonnés par l'intervention de ces grandes familles qui ont protégé les membres de cette société, qui ont pris des risques pour nous sauver des moldus avant que les charmes repousses-moldus ou même le sortilège de gèle-flamme ne soient inventés. Ce sont ces grandes familles qui ont contribué à organiser notre société. Le Magenmagot – sous un autre nom bien sûr – est une création de ces familles afin de prendre les grandes décisions concernant la protection et la gestion de notre société. Aujourd'hui encore, nous nous battons pour garder notre place et notre influence pour préserver notre héritage que certains assimilent à un refus du changement et une opposition au progrès mais qu'est-ce que le changement quand on dénie toute une culture et que l'on cesse d'honorer la magie ? Exposa t'elle passionnément.

L'enfant hocha la tête, penché sur son carnet pour prendre des notes, et elle poursuivit :

- Les sang-mêlés sont un cas particulier, à la fois issus du monde moldu et du monde magique. En réalité, tout dépend s'ils valorisent leur héritage magique où s'ils préfèrent mettre en avant leurs origines moldues et renier leur culture pour évaluer leur intégration au sein de notre communauté. Hélas, cette communauté est souvent plus encline à tenter de concilier le bénéfice d'être magique avec leurs valeurs moldues que de prendre la peine de s'initier à notre culture qu'ils jugent archaïque et même dangereuse du fait de leur ignorance. De plus, il faut bien l'admettre, nous, sang-purs sommes beaucoup moins nombreux qu'eux et, depuis plusieurs décennies, ils prennent une place de plus en plus importante dans le système politique et sociale et nous avons du mal à contrer leur influence grandissante, même au sein du Magenmagot.

Lady Narcissa reprit une gorgée de son thé avant de continuer :

- Quant aux nés-de-moldus… rien que leurs noms posent la dimension du problème. Ils entrent dans notre monde sans rien en connaître et, au lieu de s'y adapter et d'apprendre sa culture et ses traditions, ils nous jugent avec leurs a priori et pensent que nous sommes des arriérés qui ont besoin de se moderniser. Selon leurs critères. Et bien entendu, avec le soutien des sang-mêlés, tout est fait pour que notre monde leur soit présenté de la manière la plus proche de ce qu'ils connaissent, pour qu'ils ne se sentent pas exclus. Maintenant, on fête Noël au lieu du Solstice d'Hiver et on interdit même de pratiquer nos traditions. La plupart de nos traditions sont entrées dans la clandestinité et réservées au cercle familial quand autrefois, on se réunissait ensemble pour les pratiquer et honorer la magie. Sans compter le risque qu'ils représentent pour la sécurité de notre groupe, rien ne les empêche de dévoiler le secret de notre existence et c'est cela principalement qui donne lieu à leur mauvaise réputation parmi la plupart des sang-purs et que certains les… méprisent, conclut-elle avec hésitation, guettant la réaction de son pupille.

L'enfant avait les sourcils froncés sur son carnet désormais noirci avant de relever le regard vers elle.

- Je vous remercie de vos explications, Mada… pardon, tante Narcissa, se reprit-il face à son froncement de sourcils.

- Je te conduirais à la bibliothèque après notre leçon et n'oublie que je suis à ta disposition si tu as d'autres questions, rappela t'elle avec un sourire.

- Merci, tante Narcissa, fit poliment Evan.

- Bien, aujourd'hui, je voulais aborder le sujet de la présentation, commença Lady Malfoy d'un ton sérieux mais avenant. Il s'agit non seulement de la manière dont tu vas choisir d'annoncer ton identité mais également ton statut au sein de la société ce qui passe non seulement par la tenue que tu portes mais également la manière dont tu te tiens, les mots et le ton que tu vas employer par rapport à la personne et aux circonstances de votre rencontre, quelle soit prévue ou non, formelle ou non. C'est une étape essentielle, surtout lors d'un premier contact, c'est pourquoi…

**oO°Oo**

Après cela, Draco cessa d'écouter.

Il était désappointé. Sa mère avait à peine évoqué sa dispute avec Evan et ne lui avait pas demandé de présenter d'excuses. Après tout, quels besoins de faire des recherches ? Les sang-de-bourbe étaient inférieurs, c'était évident. Ils croient que tout leur est dû et veulent tout changer comme s'ils savaient mieux que nous. Evan n'avait qu'à le reconnaître et tout serait de nouveau ok entre eux. Il fallait juste qu'il vienne s'excuser et tout serait comme avant. Il referma le passage et retourna s'enfermer dans sa chambre sans se faire remarquer. Il laissa son devoir d'histoire de la magie à moitié terminé que son tuteur lui avait donné à rendre pour le lendemain. Il voulait qu'Evan revienne. Son ami avait toujours une oreille attentive pour ce qu'il disait et il avait l'impression d'être important avec lui, d'avoir des choses à lui apprendre. Et puis… Il avait promis. Cette nuit-là, il s'était promis de protéger Evan. Pourtant, il lui avait fait de la peine.

Evan ne l'avait pas dit mais Draco savait.

Draco se demanda pour la première fois si c'était vraiment important qu'Evan ne soit pas sang-pur. Après tout, il essaie d'apprendre la culture et les traditions du monde sorcier, se dit-il. Et puis, il travaille dur pour rattraper son retard. De plus, père dit lui-même qu'il est important de s'entourer d'alliés puissant et sur lesquels on peut compter. Et puis, pour être honnête avec lui-même, il n'avait pas été très gentil avec Evan et peut-être qu'il avait été un peu jaloux de l'attention qu'Evan avait reçu. Sang-pur ou pas, Evan c'était un peu comme le petit frère qu'il avait toujours voulu. Après tout, oncle Sev est un sang-mêlé lui-aussi et il est le plus jeune Maître des Potions depuis Merlin seul sait quand. Et père dit aussi qu'il est un excellent duelliste. Et père est un sang-pur et pourtant, il est ami avec oncle Sev. Il sent le remord venir se loger dans ses entrailles. Evan n'avait rien fait de mal. Et il lui avait sauvé la vie et il s'était confié à lui. Au lieu de l'encourager et de le guider, il s'était montré jaloux et avait dit quelque chose de stupide. Est-ce qu'Evan voudrait seulement encore être son ami maintenant ?

Comment pourrait-il se faire pardonner ?

**oO°Oo**

- La compréhension et l'apprentissage d'un sujet, quel qu'il soit, passe par son questionnement : qui ou quoi, comment, pourquoi, quand et où ? Avec toutes les déclinaisons possibles, évidemment. Par exemple, si je te dis : le sortilège de lévitation, que me dis-tu ? Comment vas-tu aborder ton sujet de façon la plus exhaustive possible ?

Le garçon réfléchit un instant avant de répondre d'une traite :

- Qu'est ce que le sortilège de lévitation ? Quelle est son incantation ? Quel est le ou quels sont les mouvements de baguette nécessaire(s) à son lancement ? A-t'il des variations ? Qui en est l'inventeur ? A quand remonte sa création ? Dans quel contexte ? Pourquoi ce sort a-t-il été créé ? Quelle en est ou quelles en sont les utilisations ? Et euh… Y'a-t-il une application runique et arithmantique qui pourrait s'y substituer ? Si oui, comment ?

Strakowski hocha la tête, approbateur. Cela manquait encore un peu de méthode mais le raisonnement était là.

- Très bien, Evan, félicita t'il sobrement de son accent, roulant fortement les « r ». Maintenant, pour répondre à ces questions, il faut effectuer des recherches mais pas n'importe comment. Les sources utilisées doivent également être soumises au questionnement. L'auteur peut avoir décidé de faire adopter son point de vue comme étant le seul valide pour des raisons qui lui sont propres comme le contexte politique de publication par exemple ou parce qu'il cherche à diffuser son opinion le plus largement possible pour supporter sa réputation. Ou simplement, pour contester l'opinion en place à titre d'opposition. Cela étant dit, il est donc important de recueillir des ouvrages de différents auteurs, controversés ou non, de différentes époques et de différentes origines sociales si possibles. Ainsi, l'opinion que tu en retireras sera issue d'un spectre suffisamment large afin que tu puisses établir ta propre opinion. Je ne veux pas enseigner à une machine à régurgiter les livres mais à un être capable de penser par lui-même et capable de contester ce qu'on lui enseigne s'il estime avoir de bons arguments.

L'enfant adopta ce regard qu'il adoptait de temps à autre lorsqu'il avait une idée et la nota brièvement sur son second carnet posé à sa gauche. J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le gamin soit ambidextre. Pratique, en tout cas. Je poursuivis comme si de rien n'était.

- Je suis adepte de la méthode dialectique mais je suis aussi un ardent défenseur de la rhétorique car le fond est une chose primordiale, certes, mais elle ne peut réussir à atteindre son objectif sans une forme appropriée à son exercice.

Le carnet de gauche fut à nouveau utilisé. Je n'ai pas expliqué les termes « dialectique » et « rhétorique », j'attends de lui qu'il fasse lui-même de la recherche appropriée. Ou qu'il ose enfin me poser la question. Pas bavard, le gamin.

- Ainsi, dans tout exercice, je veux avoir autant des réponses apportées à ton questionnement, que des arguments pour les soutenir dans un déroulement fluide mais concis et cohérent. Je n'imposerai jamais de longueur minimale ou maximale à tes essais car c'est aussi dans la longueur de ton essai que tu démontres la maîtrise de ton sujet. Cependant, si je considère le travail comme bâclé ou de qualité insatisfaisante, tu devras le rédiger de nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'il le soit et ce, en complément du travail suivant, est-ce clair ?

Un hochement de la tête convaincu du garçon m'incita à poursuivre.

- Bien, maintenant que les bases sont posées, le point de cette leçon sera de revoir les symboles Fehū et Urūz et de les comparer avant de réfléchir à leur utilisation combinée ou non et à quelle séquence arithmantique de l'alphabet de Tripoli elles peuvent ou non êtres associées et pour quelles raisons ?

Et la leçon se poursuivit.

**oO°Oo**

En plus des leçons avec Strakowski, j'ai tenu à ce qu'Evan apprenne à gérer ses biens et c'est pour cela que ses vendredi après-midi sont consacrés à son tutorat avec un gobelin nommé Poignedur. Après un changement de tuteur – je ne connais pas les détails - Evan a paru apprécier la finance, quelque chose que je ne comprendrais jamais. Peut-être à cause de l'approche directe des gobelins. D'après ce qu'Evan m'a raconté de ces séances, ils vont aborder respectivement la totalité des actifs financiers et non financiers de son patrimoine, évaluer leurs valeurs sur le marché, leurs états actuels et les améliorations et investissements possibles à partir de l'état du marché à court, moyen et long terme.

J'avoue avoir décroché.

Il y a bien une raison à ce que j'ai confié cette gestion aux gobelins. C'est un point pour lequel je suis sûr qu'Evan et Lucius finiront par s'entendre. Lucius a prévu de lui faire visiter le Ministère et ses différents départements. Strakowski les accompagnera, évidement. Je ne laisserai pas Evan seul avec Lucius, meilleur ami ou pas, tant que celui-ci n'aura pas avancé dans ses séances avec son médicomage. Il prévoit d'emmener Evan environ une fois par mois et de consacrer le samedi suivant pour en discuter et aborder les différents points utiles comme le fonctionnement du Magenmagot, l'établissement et le vote des lois, les responsabilités qui l'attendent, les alliances à nouer et ces autres choses auxquelles j'ai heureusement réussi à échapper. Mais Lucius n'aura pas accès à l'inventaire du portfolio des voûtes d'Evan.

Pour des raisons évidentes.

Et puis, en visitant les voûtes d'Evan, nous avons trouvé des choses que je n'aurais pas aimé que Lucius trouve. Mais que j'ai eu plaisir à pouvoir offrir à Evan. Nous y sommes allés ensemble le jour où nous sommes allés faire la garde-robe d'hiver d'Evan. Echarpes, gants, pantalons, pulls, tee-shirts, robes et capes bien chaudes et confortables. Tout ce qu'il faut et peut-être même un peu plus mais qu'importe. Evan ne manquera jamais de rien, je me le suis promis. Après, j'ai décidé de voir s'il y aurait quelque chose d'intéressant dans les voûtes Potter pour Evan. Et pour lui, elles l'étaient. Pour moi aussi d'ailleurs. Il s'agissait des effets personnels que les gobelins avaient ramené de Godric's Hollow. Vêtements, vaisselles, quelques meubles… Les baguettes de James et Lily. Leurs alliances. Le journal intime de Lily. Un livre, certainement écrit par James, intitulé « Le guide du Maraudeur ». Et des albums photos.

Cinq précieux albums que nous avons rapportés à la maison pour les regarder. Je voulais les regarder. J'ai si peu de souvenirs de Lily.

Il y en a trois d'avant Poudlard avec des photos de James avec ses parents, Harold et Mélusine Potter et son grand-oncle et tante, Charlus et Doréa Potter. Il y en a de James bébé puis enfant et adolescent. Il est évident qu'il a été un enfant choyé et chéri. Gâté pourri à mon avis. Ces albums-là ne m'intéressent pas mais je reste pour Evan et je respecte son désir de connaître son géniteur. Il y en a cependant un autre que Lily avait fait lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard. Au départ, il y en a beaucoup d'elle et de moi, de ses amies, de Poudlard. Ça me fait bizarre de me revoir avec Lily. Ça me sert le cœur quand je repense à ce qui ont été les plus belles années de ma vie. Et je les partage avec son fils devenu mien. Lily a personnalisé ses albums, avec des petits commentaires, des extraits de notes, des essais dont elle était fière, ses résultats de BUSES puis ses ASPICS. Les photos de nous deux se font plus rares puis disparaissent au fur et à mesure des années et le regret m'étreint. Une petite main s'est posée sur moi et a fermé l'album pour en prendre un autre sans un mot. Evan est un enfant sensible et terriblement intuitif.

Trop parfois. Je n'aime pas avoir cette impression qu'il lit si bien en moi.

Le dernier album représente le mariage de Lily et James, leur vie de jeune couple, l'installation dans leur petit appartement du Chemin de Traverse puis à Godric's Hollow, les allées et venues des Maraudeurs,… la grossesse de Lily, les premières photos d'Harry et les tribulations de jeunes parents de Lily avec James. Les petits mots de Lily relatent leur quotidien. Les petit comme les grands évènements : le premier sourire, le changement d'un lange à la mode moldu par un James dégoûté sous le sourire triomphant de Lily, le premier rire, un James recouvert de bouillie pour bébé, le premier papa et maman, James sur un balai avec bébé Harry sous un bras et Lily en contreplan, rouge de colère, les premiers pas… Je fais fi de mes réticences et serre Evan contre moi. Il en a besoin, je le sens, devant ce témoignage manifeste de l'amour de ceux qui ont sacrifié leurs vies pour lui. Il caresse du doigt l'une des dernières photos représentant James, Lily et lui dans les bras de Lily. Il n'y a pas de plus beau témoignage de l'amour de ceux qui se sont sacrifiés pour sauver la vie de la personne la plus importante pour eux.

Et devant tout ça, je ne peux que penser que je ne suis pas à la hauteur de cet héritage, de ce leg que m'a fait Lily.

Mais je vais continuer d'essayer.

**oO°Oo**

Je suis arrivé par la cheminée après mes leçons du matin. Evan et oncle Sev partiront pour Poudlard demain et je veux à tout prix qu'on se réconcilie avant son départ. Je veux retrouver mon ami, mon petit frère. Je le trouve dans la chambre que mère a décoré pour lui. Il est à son bureau, en train de faire des exercices d'écriture. Je ne sais pas s'il est si concentré qu'il ne m'a pas entendu entrer ou s'il m'ignore délibérément. Ce n'est pas une plume d'oie qu'il tient mais une plume avec un drôle d'embout métallique. Ça semble pratique. Cependant, cela ne semble pas vraiment l'aider. Ses lettres sont irrégulières – illisibles pour la plupart – et il y a plein de tâches d'encre un peu partout. Ce n'est pas compréhensible en tout cas mais il n'a pas l'air de se décourager si j'en juge par les rouleaux de parchemins déjà remplis. Je me rappelle combien je trouvais ça rébarbatif aussi alors je m'approche et j'essaie, à ma manière, de me faire pardonner sans avoir à le dire.

- Tu ne devrais pas la tenir comme ça, fis-je doucement.

Il se retourne et me fixe de son regard perçant. Je me sens mal à l'aise mais je ne fléchis pas. Je m'approche et lui saisis la main pour la repositionner sur la plume et modifier l'angle sur la page.

- Essaie comme ça, tu verras… C'est plus facile.

Il continue de me fixer un instant avant de tenter de tracer une lettre. Le tracé est encore imparfait mais il y a tout de même de l'amélioration. Cependant, quand il se tourne à nouveau vers moi, je sais que cela ne va pas être suffisant. Ces yeux sont tristes, ils ne me font plus confiance. Ils craignent d'être trahis, une nouvelle fois et je sais bien que je suis un peu égoïste et peut-être un peu cruel parfois aussi mais je veux un ami. Je ne veux plus être tout seul. Evan est un bon ami, il est toujours prêt à jouer avec moi et à m'écouter lui parler du monde sorcier, d'un peu tout même en vérité. Mais il est intelligent aussi et on discute bien. Et il y tant de choses que je ne sais pas sur lui et que je veux découvrir et tant de choses aussi que je veux partager. Evan est si petit et pâle et… fragile. Pas faible, non. Quand quelque chose ne lui plait pas, il le dit et il peut être vraiment borné. Mais jamais il n'a été vexant ou ne s'est fâché contre moi. Et il ne ment jamais. Il prend ça très au sérieux. Il dit que c'est une promesse et qu'il ne veut pas la trahir. Moi aussi j'avais fait une promesse mais je ne l'ai pas tenue. Je voulais protéger Evan, je voulais être un bon grand frère et bien m'occuper de lui. Evan me faisait confiance et c'était important pour moi car ça se voyait qu'à part Oncle Sev, il ne fait confiance à personne. J'étais fier de ça.

Et il me souriait. Il ne sourit pas souvent, Evan, et jamais longtemps. Mais avec moi, il était assez à l'aise pour le faire. J'étais important à ses yeux, je comptais pour ce que j'étais moi et pas parce que j'étais un Malfoy. Et Evan me faisait confiance pour le défendre et au final, c'est moi qui lui aie fait du mal. Je me sens rarement coupable d'ordinaire. Je nie et dénie jusqu'au bout et si je suis puni alors j'avoue que fais tout pour rendre la vie impossible à mes parents jusqu'à ce qu'ils me cèdent et lèvent la punition. Mais là, j'ai fait quelque chose de vraiment grave. J'ai fait de la peine à Evan parce que j'étais – peut-être – un peu jaloux. Et c'était ridicule et un Malfoy n'est pas ridicule. Et je veux réparer. Je veux prendre soin d'Evan et le faire sourire. J'ai cherché dans des vieux parchemins poussiéreux du Manoir le Serment d'Amitié pour montrer que j'étais sérieux. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de dangereux ou de vraiment liant – Mère me tuerait sinon et je ne veux même pas imaginer la réaction de Père – mais c'est quand même une promesse. Je prends une grande inspiration :

- Moi, Draco Lucius Malfoy, héritier de la lignée des Malfoy, jure sur ma bonne foi et la force de ma volonté vouloir garder Evan Severus Snape à mes côtés en tant qu'ami de ma lignée et lui offrir la protection et le soutien de ma famille s'il désire les accepter.

J'attends sa réponse, en retenant mon souffle. Ce n'est pas un serment, plus une déclaration simple mais officielle quand même que je veux que notre amitié soit durable et solide. S'il refuse…

- Je l'accepte, répond-il simplement.

Je respire à nouveau et… je ne sais pas… j'ai besoin d'ajouter :

- Je veux être ton ami.

Je regarde le petit sourire dont me gratifie désormais Evan.

- Tu l'es. Tu dois juste faire quelques progrès et… laisser tomber le côté emphatique.

Ma dignité offensée me fait croiser les bras et relever le nez en signe de mon juste courroux quand je l'entends poursuivre :

- Tu sais, un simple « désolé » aurait suffi, fait-il, amusé.

Je prends mon air le plus « malfoyen » et déclare, de mon ton volontairement le plus snob et hautain possible :

- Un Malfoy ne s'excuse jamais, voyons.

Et Evan se mit à rire doucement. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu rire avant. Je suis content et me met à rire aussi. C'est moi qui l'ai fait rire. Je suis tellement soulagé que tout soit à nouveau ok entre nous. Une fois qu'Evan et moi sommes calmés, il se penche sur moi et dit simplement :

- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué.

Je souris avant de poser la question qui me travaille :

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « emphatique » ?

Evan explosa de rire.

* * *

><p>[1] Signifie « Volonté du Peuple ».<p>

[2] Dans le folklore russe, l'Alatyr' est le « père de toutes les pierres » qui possède des pouvoirs de magie et de guérison. Sur Alatyr' pousse l'Arbre du Monde. Les Volkhves sont supposés posséder des pouvoirs surnaturels, en particulier la capacité à prédire l'avenir, approprié pour des sorciers, non ?

[3] C'est une expression russe que l'on peut traduire par « bagne », faisait partie du système de condamnation pénale dans la Russie impériale. Le mot vient du grec _katorgon_, « galère ». Les prisonniers sont envoyés dans des camps très éloignés, situés dans de vastes régions inhabitées de la Sibérie et de l'Extrême-Orient russe où ils doivent travailler comme des forçats. Sorte d'équivalent d'Azkaban.

* * *

><p>Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu.<p>

On avance quand même un peu avec les doutes de Severus, la confusion de Draco... Pas de POV ou presque d'Evan mais c'est normal, il n'y en a pas pendant la transition, c'est un choix que j'assume. On le retrouvera plus après.

**Votre opinion me donne envie de continuer alors n'hésitez pas.**


	10. Pas à Pas

Je crois que vous pouvez être fiers de moi, hein! Deux semaines depuis le dernier chapitre. Seulement deux semaines!

Et j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que j'ai été très inspirée et qu'au lieu d'un seul autre chapitre avant la fin de la transition, vous en aurez deux.

**Suite aux commentaires sur ce chapitre, j'ai décidé de le revoir complètement en tenant compte de vos remarques et aussi des confusions qu'il semblait avoir engendré. J'espère que cette nouvelle version vous plaira et comblera les manques ou les incompréhensions qui en étaient nés.**

Reviews:

- Pour les inscrits, par message privé sur votre compte.

- Pour les anonymes, sur mon profil.

Pour info, je suis à jour sur les réponses à l'heure où je publie de nouveau ce chapitre.

Disclaimer : Au bout de 10 chapitres, je pense que tout le monde aura compris qu'ils ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J.K Rowling et que je ne me fais pas d'argent sur son dos.

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>

**Pas à Pas**

* * *

><p>Ca y est. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient à Poudlard. Les elfes ont fait leurs bagages et Severus s'était assuré qu'ils avaient bien emportés toutes les affaires d'hiver d'Evan. Il tenait à ce qu'Evan ait tout ce qu'il faut pour affronter les rudes hivers d'Ecosse. Une fois prêts, ils empruntèrent le réseau de cheminées jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. Severus aurait pu directement les transporter dans ses quartiers dans les donjons mais il voulait qu'Evan puisse admirer le Château depuis l'extérieur. Sa petite main dans la sienne pour le guider à travers la forêt, le Maître des potions faisait attention à ce que le garçon reste bien sur le chemin et ne trébuche pas. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils étaient rentrés de leurs vacances impromptus. Ils avaient mis au point une routine et Evan semblait plutôt bien s'adapter. Il appréciait les cours avec son tuteur et étant donné que Strakowski ne lui avait pas encore remis sa démission donc il supposait que c'était réciproque.<p>

Il était satisfait que les difficultés d'Evan et la problématique de son manque d'attention aient pu être résolues avant leur départ. Bien qu'il soit austère et strict (ce qui, pour Severus, était plutôt un compliment), Strakowski était un bon pédagogue et adaptait son enseignement aux besoins d'Evan. Il lui avait rapporté son intérêt pour l'étude des runes et de l'arithmancie mais, étant donné ses résultats aux tests en mathématiques, cela n'avait guère surpris Severus. Pour le reste, le Maîre des Potions laissait le tuteur libre de son programme tant que cela incluait les basiques nécessaires à son entrée à Poudlard. En provision de leur départ, Severus avait également profité d'une autre sortie au Chemin de Traverse pour passer ses commandes pour l'année auprès de l'apothicaire de Poudlard et pour se promener un peu avec Evan. Il se pourrait même qu'il ait décidé d'entrer – il en frissonnait encore – dans le cauchemar de tout parent : un magasin pour enfants. Il y avait tout de même une tolérance limite qu'il n'aurait pas accepter de franchir. Ainsi, il n'entrerait jamais dans « Crapouille Fripouille » », « Attrape-le-Vif » ou encore le terrible « Les P'tites Griffonades ». Cependant, il avait jugé… tolérable d'aller faire un tour à « Le Petit Merlin ».

Pas de vitrine multicolore à l'horizon, une présentation sobre. Parfait. Et ils avait une large collection de casse-têtes et puzzles. Evan n'avait touché à rien, n'avait rien réclamé. Il se contentait de suivre Severus sans presque oser regarder la sélection proposée. C'est aussi pour cela que le Maître des Potions avait choisi de le gâter, enfin, juste un peu. Tout d'abord, parce qu'il fallait bien qu'il s'équipe mais aussi parce qu'il avait été un peu à sa place étant enfant. Eileen avait si peu d'argent qu'il n'avait le droit que de regarder. Les seuls cadeaux qu'il avait reçu était toujours d'ordre pratique : vêtements, livres et rarement, une sucrerie. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de pouvoir toucher un de ces jouets, d'avoir l'argent qu'il fallait pour s'offrir quelque chose de neuf, quelque chose qui soit juste pour le plaisir. Il voulait qu'Evan, qui n'avait jamais eu la chance d'être un enfant, puisse profiter de ces choses-là.

Il s'était finalement décidé pour une sélection de casse-têtes et un grand puzzle de Poudlard en 3 dimensions. Il commençait à savoir reconnaître les expressions qui traversaient les yeux du garçon et, si cela n'avait pas suffi, son léger sourire et la façon dont il avait pris sa main et marché à ses côté lui auraient fait comprendre qu'Evan était heureux. L'enfant savait qu'il n'aurait pas été à l'aise avec une démonstration d'affection publique, ne voulant pas que l'on croit qu'il s'était adouci ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il le comprenait parfois si bien que s'en était presque effrayant parfois. Il avait aussi profité pour acheter quelques petites choses qu'il avait ensuite demandé aux elfes d'installer au Cottage mais aussi dans le petit jardin attelé à ses quartiers à Poudlard. Il est isolé et complètement hors de vue. Il y avait fait pousser des Lys autour d'un carré d'herbes. Maintenant, il y a un petit portique avec une balançoire. Pour Evan.

L'autre portique est au Cottage.

Cela lui permettra de sentir un peu comme à la maison. Severus avait aussi arrangé ses quartiers et la chambre d'Evan en s'inspirant de la décoration du Cottage. Il m'a dit qu'il s'y sentait bien. Il aime être dehors et regarder le ciel. Le Maître des potions en avait déduit qu'il avait souvent dû être enfermé chez les Dursleys. Cela faisait parti de ces petites choses qu'il laissait échapper de temps en temps qui l'avait amené à cette conclusion. Il avait également demandé à ce que des fausses fenêtres soient installées qui donnent vue sur le lac et les montagnes avoisinantes. L'une d'elle avait été installée dans la chambre d'Evan tandis qu'une autre avait pris place dans le living-room. Les donjons pouvaient être un peu incommodants de ce point de vue là alors cela devrait les rendre plus… accueillants. Il avait aussi fini d'aménager son emploi du temps. Il avait nommé deux co-directeurs à l'usine et leur avait donné des directives précises. Ils avaient six mois pour faire leurs preuves et devraient lui faire parvenir des comptes-rendus hebdomadaires.

Il avait également revu la répartition de ses obligations en tant que professeur, Directeur de Maison et Maître des potions. Cela s'était révélé plus facile que ce qu'il avait envisagé. L'amitié qu'Evan entretenait avec Draco l'avait rassuré pour influer sur le caractère réservé du garçon. Il savait qu'ils avaient été en froid un moment et que cela avait blessé Evan mais après avoir appris le motif de la dispute… Que pouvait-il faire ? Autant qu'il puisse le vouloir, Severus avait conscience qu'il ne pouvait pas le protéger de certaines choses et qu'Evan devrait en faire l'expérience, aussi douloureuse soit-elle. Toutefois, ils s'étaient réconciliés avant leur départ pour Poudlard et il devait admettre en avoir été soulagé. Draco avait, par il ne savait quel moyen, réussi à forcer les défenses d'Evan et à permettre à ce dernier d'être plus ouvert et moins sur la défensive même si Severus doutait fortement que l'enfant étendrait ce cercle de confiance. Il était plus que probable qu'Evan resterait plutôt timide et introverti pendant encore longtemps. Le Maître des Potions n'était pas sûr de la manière dont l'enfant le percevait même s'il avait l'impression d'être inclus dans ce cercle de confiance. Il n'avait pas affaire à la façade polie qu'il offrait à Narcissa ou Lucius ou à l'indifférence polie qu'il affichait aux autres.

Severus ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'avec le temps, s'il remplissait son rôle comme il le devait, Evan cesserait d'être constamment sur ses gardes et apprendrait à s'ouvrir au monde et à avoir confiance en lui. Bien qu'il s'assurerait que le garçon ne tombe pas dans les machinations d'Albus. Il appréhendait quelque peu la confrontation, pour être honnête. Cependant, il était certain d'avoir parfaitement couvert ses arrières et il savait que le golem remplissait son rôle à la perfection. Il avait prévu d'attendre un mois supplémentaire avant de rompre le lien entre Evan et le golem. Bien qu'Albus soit un sorcier accompli et que son érudition soit très avancée en une multitude de domaines notamment en transfiguration, sortilèges et défense, il y avait des connaissances qu'il se refusait à aborder. Telles que celles liées à la magie dite « noire », même les sorts qui avaient été classifiés comme tel pour des raisons futiles. Cela était à l'avantage de Severus aujourd'hui. Car si l'on ne savait comment procéder exactement, il était impossible de discerner le sujet original de son double car celui-ci mangeait, buvait, saignait à l'identique et disposait même d'un noyau magique alimenté actuellement par Evan.

Une copie parfaite.

Une pression sur la main sortit Severus de ses songes. Le trajet pour aller de Pré-au-Lard à Poudlard avait été rapidement entamé et ils étaient presque arrivés s'il pouvait en juger la vue de plus en proche du lac. Son regard se tourna vers Evan et il haussa un sourcil pour l'inviter à poser sa question.

- Est-ce que mon arbre va supporter l'absence de ma magie pendant notre absence ?

Il soupira, quelque peu amusé. Il avait initié Evan à une tradition de la famille Prince, le plantage de son arbre. Si les Black choisissaient le nom de leurs descendants en fonction des étoiles, les Prince, eux, avaient pour coutume de planter un arbre pour célébrer la venue au monde de leurs héritiers. Severus avait jugé important de faire participer Evan à ce rituel familial ancestral et ils avaient effectué celui-ci juste après leur retour de vacances. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas été question de planter n'importe quel arbre. Evan étant né le 31 juillet, son arbre était le sorbier[1] d'après le calendrier sorcier traditionnel. Il avait emmené le gamin à Aberdeen, plus précisément dans le Dobbies Garden World[2], un magasin de jardinage moldu où se trouvait ce qu'ils recherchaient. Il le laissa choisir l'arbuste lui-même parmi les arbustes ayant atteint au moins neuf ans d'âge puis ils le replantèrent dans un coin du jardin où il pourrait prendre pleinement son essor.

Il effectua ensuite le rituel pour lier Evan à l'arbre. Il prit le temps ensuite de lui expliquer la signification du rituel et la manière dont l'arbre lui serait désormais lié. Ainsi, l'arbuste serait désormais un reflet de la bonne santé d'Evan lui-même, sa croissance dépendant de l'apport régulier de la magie d'Evan à des dates spécifiques du calendrier. Severus aussi avait eu son arbre dans son enfance avant que Tobias ne tombe dessus lors de l'un de ses retours de nuit d'ivresse et ne le brise sous l'impact, quand il avait six ans. Sa mère n'avait rien replanté à la place. Comme si ça n'avait pas tellement d'importance. Peut-être que ça n'en avait pas pour elle. Après tout, elle avait tout fait pour tourner le dos à son héritage. Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de lui enseigner les manières des sangs-purs, de lui apprendre à brasser (en secret) les potions et de lui faire apprendre des nouveaux mots issus du dictionnaire dès que l'occasion se présentait. Eileen était une femme faible, pleine de contradiction et de fierté mal placée qui l'avait empêché jusqu'au bout de quitter Tobias pour ne pas donner raison à ses parents. Au détriment de son fils. Il avait évité la question de son propre arbre avec Evan en disant qu'il ne pouvait être au Cottage vu qu'il n'y avait pas grandi. Peut-être parce que, quelque part, cela le blessait encore de savoir que sa propre mère n'y avait pas accordé d'importance, comme elle ne lui en avait accordé que rarement. Il se tourna vers le garçon qui le fixait de ses yeux inquiets, anxieux de savoir qu'il ne pourrait effectuer tout les rituels à toutes les dates du calendrier.

- Le solstice d'Hiver et d'Eté seront suffisants pour sa croissance, rassure toi.

L'enfant hocha la tête et ils reprirent leur marche silencieuse jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt. Là, Severus marqua une pause afin qu'Evan puisse contempler la vue qui s'offrait à eux. Le Maître des Potions sortit discrètement l'appareil photo qui ne quittait plus jamais ses poches et immortalisa le regard émerveillé du garçon. L'album qu'il avait offert à Evan pour les vacances était maintenant complet et il lui en faudrait un autre pour ranger ses souvenirs. Evan adorait avoir des photos et il se doutait qu'il n'y en avait jamais eu aucune de lui chez les Dursleys alors c'était peu de choses. Il lui en offrirait un en version sorcière cette fois pour avoir un nombre de page démultiplié. Evan avait tenu à faire encadrer l'une des photos sur laquelle ils posaient ensemble et l'avait posée bien en vue sur sa table de chevet à côté de son lit, au grand embarras de Severus. Il supposait que c'était dans l'ordre des choses même si cela le faisait grimacer. Il ne se sentait toujours pas à l'aise face à ce que cela impliquait et représentait. Il regrettait que celles de Lily et James ne soient cachées dans un tiroir du bureau d'Evan sous des sortilèges avancés et de protection par le sang mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. La sécurité d'Evan restait prioritaire.

- Ça te plaît ? Lui demanda t'il.

- C'est… grand, lui répondit-il, les yeux brillants d'amusement sur son visage fermé. Il était manifestement nerveux mais refusait de le montrer.

Lorsqu'il était ainsi, Evan lui rappelait fortement lui-même au même âge, ce qui lui laissait une étrange impression dans l'estomac. Ils continuèrent jusqu'à l'entrée avant que Severus ne les guide jusqu'à leurs quartiers dans les donjons, tentant de donner quelques repères à Evan afin qu'il ne se perde pas. Il ne serait jamais seul bien sûr mais, étant donné que Mr Strakowski ne connaissait pas Poudlard, il faudrait bien qu'au moins l'un d'eux soit à même de les conduire dans les dédales de couloirs et d'escaliers. En entrant dans ses quartiers – désormais les leurs – il fut satisfait de constater que ses instructions avaient été suivis à la lettre par les elfes de maison. Ceux du Cottage, évidemment. Le sol autrefois nu était maintenant recouvert de parquet clair en bois de hêtre avec des tapis moelleux dans les tons vert clair et des grandes tapisseries dépeignant de clairs paysages rendaient l'ensemble moins austère. La fausse baie vitrée offrait une vue sur la forêt et par là-même, apportait une clarté artificielle appréciable.

Cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec auparavant mais ce n'était pas déplaisant. De toute façon, la décoration n'avait jamais été son souci premier. Toutefois, il reconnaissait volontiers que les elfes de maison avaient accomplis un travail admirable. La circulation était fluide et aucun livre ou artéfact ne venait la gêner. Ils avaient même ajouté une étagère pour augmenter les espaces de rangement. L'ensemble était très… accueillant. Evan semble apprécier en tout cas. Il espérait qu'il en serait de même avec sa chambre, bien qu'elle soit nettement plus petite que celle qu'il avait au Cottage. Elle ne contenait qu'une armoire, un bureau avec sa chaise et une étagère au dessus afin de ranger ses livres ainsi qu'un lit à baldaquin et sa table de chevet. Cependant, tout était calqué sur sa chambre originale, que ce soit le sol ou les murs et une fenêtre enchantée lui donnait vue sur le lac et les montagnes à l'extérieur. Evan lui sourit doucement avant de se serrer contre lui, tentant vainement de l'entourer de ses bras et il sut que cela lui convenait. Il était même probable que tout ce qu'aurait pu lui proposer Severus lui aurait suffi mais l'effort avait sans doute une importance significative aux yeux de l'enfant.

Après quoi, Severus l'avait guidé vers son endroit favori, le lieu où il se retirait quand il en avait besoin, pour soulager un peu la pression qu'il ressentait parfois sur ses épaules. Un petit escalier étroit et dissimulé par un passage secret dans le living-room y menait et il était reconnaissant d'en avoir le privilège de pouvoir en user sans avoir à le partager avec qui que ce soit. Sauf présentement avec Evan. Ses collègues l'avaient souvent plaint de vivre dans les donjons humides et froids mais Severus, lui, s'y trouvait parfaitement à l'aise. Personne ne dérangeait sa solitude ici et aucune fenêtre n'y donnait vue. Ce petit jardin avait été visiblement abandonné depuis longtemps quand Severus l'avait découvert, par un heureux hasard et il avait pris le temps de le restaurer et de vérifier l'actualité des charmes et sortilèges le protégeant du rude climat écossais. Il avait choisi avec soin différentes variétés de Lys[3] plantés aux quatre coins du jardin et pris soin de faire pousser un joli gazon verdoyant au centre. C'est là qu'il avait fait installer le petit portique avec la balançoire pour Evan. Ce n'était pas vraiment un terrain de jeu mais il savait qu'Evan ferait attention à ne pas endommager le jardin.

Il lui montra comment accéder à l'escalier en lui donnant le mot de passe : « In abscondito vivit pace », autrement dit «Dans le secret réside la paix ». Il le conduisit jusqu'à la balançoire en silence, le laissant s'asseoir dessus avant de commencer à le pousser doucement. Il repoussa le sentiment de ridicule et profita du sourire qu'Evan lui renvoya avant de conjurer une chaise pour profiter de ses derniers instants de tranquillité. L'enfant s'élevait gentiment dans les airs, toujours plus haut mais pas suffisamment pour que Severus ne s'inquiète qu'il tombe for heureusement. Le Maître des Potions s'efforça de dégager un air confiant bien que l'idée du déjeuner à venir ne l'ennuie. Il aurait préféré profiter de sa petite kitchenette et de sa petite salle à manger privée plutôt que devoir faire face aux autres professeurs mais il n'avait pas le choix. Cependant, lorsque les cours débuteraient, il devrait être présent à tous les repas alors mieux valait qu'Evan s'y habitue dès à présent en petit comité.

En se rendant au Grand Hall, Severus s'arrêta aux cuisines afin de donner ses instructions aux elfes de Poudlard concernant l'alimentation d'Evan. En effet, bien que la cuisine de Poudlard soit délicieuse, il n'en était pas moins qu'elle était très riche et il tenait à ce qu'Evan puisse manger sans être découragé par les plats en sauce et la garniture frite à l'huile ou au beurre. Evan avait déjà suffisamment de mal à manger depuis que Severus ne lui donnait plus de stimulateur d'appétit sans qu'il ne le laisse perdre le peu d'appétit qu'il avait réussi à se bâtir. De plus, il savait que le garçon lui en serait reconnaissant. Il lui donna des repères également pour aller jusqu'au Grand Hall mais Evan était manifestement distrait parles portraits les saluant, les escaliers bougeant, les fausses portes et Severus savait qu'il lui faudrait recommencer. Néanmoins, il pouvait faire preuve d'indulgence. Après tout, Poudlard était très grand et impressionnant pour un enfant de l'âge d'Evan. Finalement, ils arrivèrent aux grandes portes et le Maître des Potions mit à genou à terre devant le garçon. Il savait que l'enfant avait besoin d'être rassurer.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Evan. Tu n'es pas obligé de parler ou de répondre aux questions. Je veux juste que tu sois poli. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

L'enfant hocha timidement la tête et son visage se fit inexpressif. Severus se releva, saisissant la petite main du garçon dans la sienne et recevant un léger sourire en retour, comme à chaque fois que le Maître des potions le gratifiait d'un de ses simples gestes auxquels les autres enfants auraient cherché à se dérober, s'estimant trop grand pour encore les recevoir. N'en ayant jamais reçu, il les accueillait comme assoiffé reçoit l'eau dans le désert et son visage tout entier s'en trouvait illuminé. Alors le Maître des Potions prenait sur lui de les lui distribuer non avec parcimonie mais avec largesse, autant que le garçon pouvait le désirer et même plus puisqu'il le fallait. Une fois décidé, Severus poussa la porte et fit son entrée, Evan flanqué à ses côtés.

**oO°Oo**

- Ah ! Severus, mon garçon. Vous êtes revenus ! S'exclama joyeusement Albus.

Severus nota immédiatement le regard du directeur qui cherchait Evan à présent caché derrière ses robes dans un élan de timidité. Le garçon n'aimait pas qu'on lui prête attention. Cela le rendait mal à l'aise. Il préférait grandement se cacher dans les ombres et observer le monde qui l'entourait, se faisant le plus discret possible afin qu'on l'oublie. Un trait qu'il aura sans doute développé chez les Durlseys, une fois de plus. Severus espérait que Draco, qui aimait particulièrement être au centre de l'attention, aiderait l'enfant à sortir de sa coquille et prendre confiance en lui. Arrivé devant la grande table, le Maîtredes Potions encouragea d'une main le garçon à sortir de son giron et à se montrer. Obéissant, Evan s'exécuta, les yeux fixés au sol. Il exerça une légère pression sur la main enfantine en signe de réconfort avant d'annoncer :

- Je vous présente Evan Snape, mon fils, que j'ai adopté cet été, fit-il calmement alors qu'on les regardait bouche-bée.

Il poursuivit :

- Evan, voici les professeurs Minerva McGonagall, Pomona Chourâve et Filius Flitwick. Tu connais déjà le Directeur Albus Dumbledore, Relata t'il en pointant du menton ses collègues qui le regardaient toujours, ébahis.

Exaspéré, sa voix se fit coupante pour les sortir de leur état d'hébétude.

- Maintenant, si vous avez fini de nous dévisager, moi et mon fils, nous aimerions manger.

Et sur ce, Severus conduisit Evan à la place qu'il occupait habituellement, entre Minerva et Filius. Il n'y avait que le directeur de l'école et les directeurs de maison autour de la table. Le reste de l'équipe n'arriverait que dans deux jours leur laissant ainsi le temps de terminer les derniers préparatifs de même que de régler et d'ajuster les emplois du temps de chacun. Les elfes eurent soin d'agrandir l'espace entre Minerva et Filius afin que Severus et Evan puissent s'installer confortablement entre eux. Son plat se remplit de légumes vapeur et de quelques pommes de terre. Une petite escalope braisée complète le tout. Son assiette était loin d'être remplie mais Severus s'avouerait pleinement satisfait si l'enfant pouvait avaler l'intégralité de son contenu. De toute manière, une assiette trop remplie avait tendance à lui couper inutilement le peu d'appétit qu'il avait. Avoir été privé pendant si longtemps de nourriture avait engendré chez lui un sentiment d'étrangeté à l'idée de se sustenter et la tâche était plus une corvée nécessaire qu'autre chose. Evan ne savait simplement pas que manger était un acte normal qu'il ne fallait pas juste ignorer. Il comprenait le sentiment de faim mais n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à le combler sans y être forcé. C'est pour cela que Severus veillait avec un soin particulier à ce qu'Evan ait des collations régulières tout au long de la journée et s'attacher à vérifier que le garçon les mangeait effectivement. C'était un guerre de tous les instants. C'est pour cela que le Maitre des Potions lança un regard significatif à son fils pour qu'il entame son plat sans plus attendre.

Inévitablement, l'un des chers collègues de Severus se crût dans l'obligation de venir mettre son grain de sel :

- Oh, Severus! Admonesta sèchement Minerva. Vous ne pouvez espérer nous annoncer pareille nouvelle sans que cela n'éveille notre curiosité.

Il soupira de façon inaudible. Il ne pourrait pas y échapper apparemment.

- Que voulez-vous savoir ? Répondit-il, fataliste.

Comme il fallait probablement s'y attendre, ce fut le Directeur qui reprit le flambeau :

- Allons, Severus, réprimanda t'il aimablement. Vous ne pouvez tenir rigueur à vos collègues d'être surpris de vous voir arriver avec un enfant, un enfant que vous avez adopté quand vous aviez toujours clamé haut et fort que vous n'auriez jamais, et je vous cite : « un de ces cornichons inepte et irresponsable que des parents tout aussi ignorants et incompétents ont eu le malheur d'infliger à la société ».

- Evan est un enfant poli et respectueux contrairement à la faune sauvage et indisciplinée qui hante ces couloirs en temps ordinaire. Je suis fier de l'appeler mon fils. Quant aux raisons de son adoption, elles ne regardent que moi, expliqua t'il calmement.

Il l'avait dit tout autant pour ses collègues que pour Evan. Il ne voulait pas que l'enfant mal interprète ses intentions. Il avait une promesse à tenir et il entendait bien l'honorer.

- Evidemment, mon garçon, tempéra tranquillement Albus, mais vous devez admettre que cela fait tout de même un choc.

- Vous le saviez pourtant depuis un moment, Albus, il me semble. Vous aviez rencontré Evan au Chaudron Baveur, vous devriez avoir eu le temps de vous y habituer, répondit-il du tact au tac, sachant l'inévitable réaction que cela allait causer.

- Vous étiez au courant ! S'exclamèrent ses collègues.

Albus fit un geste d'apaisement et il fut affligé de les voir immédiatement obtempérer comme les moutons dociles qu'ils étaient.

- Oui, certes, mais j'ai considéré que ce n'était pas à moi d'en parler, mon garçon. Après tout, comme vous l'avez dit vous-même, il s'agit d'un choix personnel.

Parfois, Severus songeait que le directeur aurait pu faire un bon serpentard. Le silence s'installa et, sans prêter plus d'attention à la curiosité toujours inassouvie de mes confrères et consœurs, il s'attaqua à son propre repas, retrouvant avec bonheur la cuisine si particulière de Poudlard tout en surveillant Evan du coin de l'œil. Le garçon mangeait très lentement, par petites bouchées, privilégiant les légumes, ceux-ci « passant mieux » selon ses dires. Le Maître des Potions s'assurerait qu'au moins un peu de viande et peut-être une ou deux pates viennent s'y ajouter. Il avait espéré, à tort manifestement, que ses collègues auraient la décence d'interrompre leurs questions le temps du repas mais il semblerait que cela ne saurait leur être épargné.

- Dis-moi, Evan, questionna gentiment Filius. Quel âge as-tu ?

- Neuf ans, monsieur, répondit doucement le garçon, reposant sa fourchette – et son contenu – sur le bord de son assiette.

- Et qu'as-tu fait de beau cet été ? Poursuivit Pomona, dans cette voix horripilante et doucereuse réservée, semblait t'il, aux enfants – ou aux attardés mentaux, au choix.

- Beaucoup de choses, fit vaguement Evan tout en repoussant la nourriture dans son assiette, manifestement mal à l'aise.

Filius s'apprêtait à relancer la discussion mais Severus, agacé, l'interrompit net :

- Est-il possible pour mon fils de manger le contenu de son assiette au lieu de se faire harceler de questions ?

- Voyons Severus, intervint jovialement le directeur. Nous essayons seulement de faire connaissance avec ce jeune garçon.

- Dans ce cas, faites-le en dehors des heures de repas, coupa t'il fermement.

- Comment allez-vous faire pour vous occuper d'Evan pendant l'année scolaire ? Reprit Minerva, curieuse.

Severus s'apprêta à répondre lorsqu'Albus reprit la parole :

- J'avoue avoir également été concerné par cela et j'ai pris la liberté de contacter Molly Weasley à ce sujet. Elle et sa famille sont tout à fait prêts à accueillir Evan pendant la semaine pour qu'ils suivent ses enseignements pendant que vous serez occupé. En plus de leurs enfants déjà scolarisés ou en passe de l'être à Poudlard, les Weasleys ont également un fils de l'âge d'Evan, Ronald et une petite fille, Ginevra, d'un an plus jeune. Je suis certain qu'ils s'entendront à merveille. Ainsi, Evan ne sera pas isolé. Un enfant a besoin de compagnie de son âge après tout, termina t'il, avant d'avaler une de ces maudites sucreries moldues.

Qu'il s'étouffe avec ! Le visage de Severus ne trahit aucune émotion mais sa voix s'éleva, glaciale :

- Albus, je vous remercie de votre attention mais je suis parfaitement à même d'élever mon fils. Egalement, apprenez que j'ai déjà aménagé mon emploi du temps en conséquence. Quant à l'éducation d'Evan, elle est déjà assurée par un tuteur privé et, bien que je vous sois gré – le ton sarcastique était purement intentionnel – de votre inquiétude, ce genre d'initiative ne relevait pas de votre compétence.

- Je comprends mon garçon. Je ne cherchais qu'à vous aider et je pensais qu'Evan pourrait profiter d'un peu de compagnie, reprit aimablement le vieil homme.

- Rassurez-vous, Albus, riposta Severus avec aisance. Mon fils ne sera pas privé de la compagnie d'autrui. Après tout, lui et Draco sont très amis et se verront régulièrement. De plus, Evan retrouvera d'autres enfants le samedi pour certaines activités que son tuteur ne peut superviser.

- Draco ? Comme le fils de Lucius Malfoy ? S'exclama Minerva, choquée.

- Oui, comme mon _filleul_, Minerva, déclara le Maître des Potions, ennuyé.

Probablement embarrassés et ne souhaitant pas énerver Severus davantage, Filius et Minerva entamèrent une conversation sur les mérites d'un nouveau sortilège de régulation thermique et de ses applications possibles à Poudlard tandis que Pomona demandait à Albus des nouvelles sur les aménagements qu'elle avait requis dans les serres à la fin de l'année précédente, les laissant enfin tranquilles. Severus jeta un œil à l'assiette d'Evan qui était à peine entamée. La tension du repas ne l'avait probablement pas aidé mais il fallait pourtant qu'il mange.

- Evan. Finis ta viande et tes légumes et je veux au moins une patate en moins sur ton assiette, déclara t'il fermement.

L'enfant soupira, réticent mais résigné.

- Oui, père.

Le sombre Maître des Potions hocha la tête, satisfait.

- Peut-être qu'un peu de tarte à la mélasse aiderait à motiver ce jeune homme, s'immisça Albus.

Comme si la promesse d'un dessert sucré pouvait lui gagner la faveur d'Evan…Si seulement, pensa t'il.

- Albus, je tiens à ce que mon fils fasse un repas équilibré si cela ne vous dérange pas, contra t'il.

- Bien sûr, mais une petite douceur ne peut pas faire de mal et stimuler l'appétit, fit le directeur, un grand sourire complice sur le visage.

Severus ne perdait rarement que son calme mais sincèrement, Albus franchissait les bornes.

- Je pense connaître mon fils mieux que vous, Albus et vos commentaires ne sont ni nécessaires ni désirés, Déclara t'il, excédé.

- Inutile de vous énerver mon garçon. Il ne faut pas en vouloir à un vieil homme de vouloir gâter un peu cet enfant et je m'excuse si mes propos vous ont paru déplacés, s'exclama t'il simplement, ne tenant absolument pas compte du véritable point de la conversation.

Faire en sorte que le garçon ait quelque chose de plus consistant et nourrissant dans le ventre qu'une sucrerie faisait-il de lui un mauvais père ? S'y prenait-il de la mauvaise façon ? Le pire était sans doute que Severus n'était sûr de rien. Après les Durlseys, une friandise de temps à autre n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise chose mais… Evan avait déjà tant de mal à manger…Il détestait comment le directeur réussissait si facilement à le faire douter de ses capacités à élever Evan, cette incertitude permanente dans laquelle il vivait de ne pas savoir… ce qu'il fallait faire, tout simplement. Mais Evan ne devait pas s'en rendre compte. C'était lui l'adulte, lui qui devait lui apporter soutien et l'aider à se construire. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser distraire de se qu'il pensait être le mieux pour Evan. S'il devait se tromper, il en assumerait les conséquences.

Le silence règna à nouveau jusqu'à ce que Pomona se croie obligée de le rompre :

- J'ai fait planté de nouveaux plants d'armoise pour les premières années Severus, expliqua t'elle enjouée. Vous pourrez ensuite les utiliser dans vos potions pour l'infirmerie lorsqu'elles auront fini leur maturation.

- J'aurais pu le faire mais cette année, j'ai décidé de ne pas brasser les potions pour l'infirmerie afin de dégager plus de temps libre pour Evan, déclara t'il calmement, attendant l'inévitable explosion.

- Comment ça ? Riposta immédiatement Albus, alarmé. Vous avez toujours fait les potions pour l'infirmerie, mon garçon, vous ne pouvez pas décider subitement d'arrêter.

- J'ai commencé à faire les potions pour l'infirmerie, répliqua t'il avec assurance, car lorsque je suis arrivé, j'ai découvert que les potions étaient toutes de mauvaise qualité et achetées au rabais. Je les ai faites gratuitement avec seulement le paiement des ingrédients nécessaires à leur confection depuis ces huit dernières années. Je sais que le budget a cependant été maintenu au fur et à mesure des années, ce qui devrait vous permettre d'établir des commandes de potions d'un niveau standard satisfaisant jusqu'à ce que vous ayez discuté de l'augmentation du budget alloué avec le bureau des Gouverneurs, rappela t'il avec une satisfaction sadique et sans une once de remord. Sans compter que j'ai tout de même préparé les potions pour le premier semestre cet été afin de vous laisser le temps de vous organiser.

- Severus…

- Albus, je suis désolé de ne pas vous en avoir averti auparavant mais je ne reviendrais pas sur ce point. Mes priorités ont changé, il faudra vous en accommoder et… puisque nous sommes aux aménagements nécessaires à Evan, il faudra prévoir un accès par cheminette pour son tuteur. Bien évidemment, il signera la clause standard de sécurité au regard de Poudlard, ajouta t'il, profitant qu'il serait difficile pour le directeur de le lui refuser après en avoir parlé publiquement.

Avant qu'Albus ne puisse objecter, Filius– certainement pour diluer la tension – s'enquit :

- Qui avez-vous choisi comme tuteur ?

- Maître Strakowski, peut-être le connaissez-vous…

- S'agit t'il de Sergeuï Strakowski ! Le Maître en Runes et Arithmancie ! S'exclama le petit homme, excité. Je croyais qu'il avait disparu et qu'il était peut-être même mort. Et c'est le tuteur du petit Evan ? C'est une grande chance que vous avez là, Severus ! J'aimerais beaucoup que vous arrangiez un entretien avec lui si possible, je suis certaine que Bathsheba et Septima mourront d'envie de rencontrer un esprit si brillant ! S'enthousiasma Filius.

- Je… poserai la question, répondit-il posément, un peu désarçonné. L'accès du tuteur se fera à 9h et son départ à 16h, Albus, reprit-il à l'attention du directeur.

- Je pense qu'il serait sage de discuter de tout cela dans mon bureau après manger, Severus, rétorqua aimablement, Albus.

Il hocha la tête, bien décidé à ne pas céder un poil de terrain. Pour Evan. Il se tourna vers celui-ci, constatant que celui-ci ne faisait que pousser sa nourriture dans son assiette au lieu d'en avaler le contenu. Il posa une main sur la tête d'Evan afin de gagner son attention, la voix basse afin qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre :

- Tu n'as pas à être inquiet, Evan. Je ne le laisserais pas faire, tu le sais et non, rien n'est de ta faute si un certain vieillard obstiné a décidé de se mêler de choses qui ne le concernent pas. Et non, tu n'as absolument rien d'un fardeau. Maintenant, mange s'il te plait.

Il leva ses grands yeux vers Severus qui ne put que soupirer, défait. Toutes ces oppositions avaient réussi à lui couper le peu d'appétit qu'il avait et il savait que s'il tentait de forcer le garçon, cela ne passerait pas. Il appela un elfe pour lui demander de conserver le plat d'Evan pour plus tard et de lui apporter un peu de lait d'avoine que le Maître des Potions avait rapporté de leurs vacances ainsi que quelques fruits frais. Il vit du coin de l'œil Minerva s'apprêter à ouvrir la bouche mais lui lança un regard si noir qu'elle eut la décence – instinct de survie – de ne pas poser de question. Le garçon sembla s'illuminer à la vue des petites baies rouges. Des fraises. Il en saisit une, la goûta expérimentalement avant d'en attraper une autre, faisant diminuer le montant disponible doucement entre deux gorgées de lait. Au moins aurait-t-il quelque chose dans le ventre.

A la fin du repas, Severus se leva et suivit Albus dans son bureau avec Evan à ses côtés, sa main nichée dans la sienne. Il était toujours contrarié et le fit savoir en ignorant ostensiblement le directeur et ses tentatives pour animer la conversation entre eux, profitant du trajet pour faire à son fils une visite guidée de Poudlard. Le directeur sembla s'en accommoder bien que manifestement désolé par cet état de fait. Tant mieux. Arrivés à la gargouille qui garde l'entrée de son office, il lui donna un de ses ridicules mots de passe – aujourd'hui, il s'agissait de « Chocolat praliné » - et le passage se dévoila. Ils prirent place et Albus ne put résister à leur offrir un bonbon au citron qu'ils refusèrent tout deux poliment.

Albus soupira.

- Je ne suis pas votre ennemi mon garçon. Ni le tien non plus, Evan, commença t'il.

- Pourtant, il est évident que vous cherchez à me séparer d'Evan, accusa t'il, ne voyant pas de raison de dissimuler la cause de son agacement.

- Severus, je m'excuse si vous l'avez compris ainsi mais je ne veux que votre bien et celui d'Evan. Qu'arrivera t'il quand Il reviendra, Severus ? Qu'arrivera t'il à Evan ? Il voudra qu'il le rejoigne, Severus. Comment ferez-vous pour le protéger ? En établissant dès maintenant de forts liens avec les Weasleys…

- Non, coupa t'il fermement. Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude et croyez bien que nous les apprécions mais j'ai déjà pris les mesures nécessaires à la protection d'Evan, exposa t'il calmement.

- J'en suis ravi et je sais que vous comprenez l'importance de votre… rôle lorsqu'Il sera de retour, fit-il tout en jetant un regard inquiet à Evan.

- Evan sait que je suis un espion, lui notifia promptement Severus.

- Severus ! S'indigna le Directeur. Confier à un enfant une chose d'une telle importance est irresponsable. Evan est déjà suffisamment en danger sans que…

- Lorsque j'ai décidé d'adopter Evan, interrompit-il, levant une main pour stopper les récriminations d'Albus et lui laisser l'opportunité de s'expliquer, j'ai décidé qu'il était de mon devoir de lui révéler tout les éléments nécessaires pour qu'il prenne sa décision en son âme et conscience et en sachant exactement à quoi il s'exposait. Quant à la protection de ces informations, je vous rappelle que je suis un Maître Occlumens, Albus. Evan est lié à moi par le sang et la magie et par conséquent, mon occlumencie le protège jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à même de se protéger lui-même.

- Une adoption par le sang, murmura Albus, désapprobateur.

- Parfaitement légal, rétorqua t'il calmement.

- Oui, il y a encore beaucoup de lois archaïques dans nos archives, soupira Albus, essayant probablement de le faire culpabiliser d'avoir eu recours à une magie qu'il estimait comme devant être bannie. Etant donné que sans elle, il n'aurait pas pu adopter Evan, cela ne fonctionnait pas le moins du monde et il n'avait jamais caché son intérêt ni même sa pratique de la magie dite sombre. C'était une différence de point de vue qu'ils n'arriveraient probablement jamais à combler. De plus, le directeur avait bien été content de faire appel à ses talents pendant la guerre, quand ils avaient sauvé des sorciers et sorcières dans le besoin alors Severus trouvait que la leçon de morale était tout de même un peu hypocrite de la part du directeur.

Le silence s'installa avant qu'Albus ne capitule et ne commence à écouter les modifications qu'il avait apportées à son emploi du temps et les aménagements nécessaires pour l'accueil du tuteur d'Evan. Il tenta tout de même également de le convaincre de laisser Evan rencontrer les enfants Weasleys un de ces jours. Il ne refusa ni n'accepta de facto pour l'apaiser. Il pouvait comprendre les raisons de l'insistance d'Albus. Permettre à Evan de fréquenter les Weasleys, une famille notoirement contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ouvertement pro-moldus, donnerait une chance à Evan de se « réfugier » chez eux pour éviter d'être marqué comme l'avait fait Sirius Black en son temps (pour le résultat que l'on connait…) et tout en laissant à Severus la possibilité de continuer à espionner pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Il savait également que le vieil homme ne voyait pas d'un bon œil qu'Evan soit proche des Malfoys, ce qui pouvait se comprendre.

Lucius avait acheté sa liberté pour éviter Azkaban à la fin de la guerre et sa famille et lui-même était connu pour prôner la suprémacie des sangs-purs ce qui semblait loin d'être un environnement sain pour un jeune enfant impressionnable. Cependant, Albus ne connaissait pas Evan comme Severus et celui-ci savait que son fils était loin d'être impressionnable ou naïf. Le Maître des Potions savait qu'il écoutait attentivement ce qu'ils disaient alors qu'il était penché sur le livre que lui avait tendu le directeur au début de leur conversation. Les contes de Beedle le Barde. Après une heure de discussion et de compromis, ils purent regagner enfin leurs quartiers. Severus pensait avoir droit à un peu de sérénité et de tranquillité, envisageant d'entamer une partie d'échecs avec Evan quand ses chers – et pénibles – collègues subitement décidèrent de leur rendre une visite « impromptue ».

Il n'avait jamais reçu autant de visite « de courtoisie » en 8 ans d'enseignement.

**oO°Oo**

Ils prirent doucement leurs marques à Poudlard mais bientôt – beaucoup trop tôt à son goût – ce fut la rentrée. Evan avait repris ses leçons avec Strakowski dès le lendemain de leur arrivée. Ses collègues avaient bien évidemment décidé qu'il était un tortionnaire pour forcer le pauvre « petit trésor » à étudier au lieu de profiter de ses vacances. Cependant, d'une part, tous les enfants sang-purs avaient des cours toute l'année même si ce n'était que le matin pour la plupart et seulement pour trois heures et de deux et d'autre part, il savait qu'Evan s'ennuierait sans cela et deviendrait morose d'ennui. L'oisiveté ne lui convenait définitivement pas. Le Maître des Potions avait obtenu un pass pour la bibliothèque de Poudlard pour Evan en… rusant un peu. Il y avait beaucoup de paperasse pour faire venir le tuteur d'Evan au sein de Poudlard alors qu'il n'était pas un membre de l'équipe pédagogique. Sans compter la paperasse habituelle. Bien que la majorité soit effectuée par Minerva, Albus s'occupait toutefois lui-même de celle précédant la rentrée car elle contenait celle relative à l'affectation du budget ce qui restait un domaine jalousement gardé par Albus. Et en signant les autorisations pour le tuteur d'Evan, il se pourrait qu'un feuillet supplémentaire se soit glissé – par une mégarde totalement intentionnelle de la part de Severus – parmi ceux-ci et donne accès à l'intégralité des volumes contenus dans la bibliothèque, y compris la section interdite mais ça, Evan ne s'y rendrait qu'avec lui ou Strakowski.

Il était important qu'il puisse y accéder car la plupart des volumes intéressants y étaient référencés. Severus avait toujours trouvé la section ouverte aux élèves relativement pauvre et peu de personnes se rendaient compte que la section interdite contenait plus de la moitié des volumes de la bibliothèque. C'est le directeur qui décidait de ce qui devait s'y trouver ou non et il fallait admettre que Dimbledore avait banni nombre d'ouvrages contestables à ces yeux, notamment sur la magie noire mais pas uniquement. Severus se rappelait encore des ouvrages sur la magie rituelle, les arcanes du Magenmagot ou encore les archives économiques diverses dont Albus considéraient qu'elles ne pouvaient que distraire les élèves de leurs études. Etudes dont il fixait également le cursus. Severus n'en disait rien mais il trouvait que le nombre d'options et le rythme de travail étaient bien trop léger et auraient mérité un large remaniement et une réintroduction aux arts sombres mais il n'était pas suffisamment idiot pour ne serait-que le suggérer.

Il avait remis ses lourdes robes d'enseignement. Celles qui étaient charmées pour résister au feu, à l'eau, et à peu près toutes les concoctions tournant mal de ses cornichons d'élèves. Son teint reste plus lumineux qu'à l'ordinaire car il continuait à faire une promenade matinale chaque jour avec Evan autour du lac. Ses collègues lui en avait même fait compliment…Pff ! Ses cheveux, par contre, avait retrouvé leur aspect huileux car il leur appliquait à nouveau leur mixture protectrice, ayant profité de ces derniers jours pour expérimenter à nouveau. Evan lui avait donné une idée sans le savoir concernant la dernière potion qu'il tentait de mettre au point alors qu'il ruminait sur la difficulté de manipuler les structures osseuses et cartilagineuse sans les endommager. Il avait simplement suggéré que ce serait sans doute plus facile s'ils avaient la consistance de la pâte à modeler.

Cela lui avait ouvert tout un éventail de nouvelles possibilités.

Il était désormais en bonne voie pour mettre au point la bonne formule mais cela lui avait aussi donné matière à réfléchir concernant l'amélioration de la potion tue-loup. On pourrait envisager d'atténuer de façon considérable la douleur lors des transformations si les os devenaient mous et malléables durant leur remodelage. C'était une idée à creuser. Il jeta un œil impassible à la nouvelle vague d'étudiants incompétents et écervelés qui allaient bientôt envahir sa salle de classe et lui rendre la vie infernale. Y aura-t-il au moins une gemme parmi ces cancrelats ? Il soupira discrètement et une petite main vint se poser sur la sienne, le ramenant à la réalité. Evan était installé à côté de lui, pâle figure dans ses robes bleu roi – ses préférées – et il se rappela que c'était également le jour où il allait être présenté à tous comme son fils.

La plupart des élèves le regardaient avec curiosité et certains le dévisageaient sans vergogne. Aucun respect. Un regard de la part du Maître des Potions les fit se détourner promptement et rassura Evan. Ils apprendraient suffisamment tôt à ne pas ennuyer son garçon. Les retenues et les points en moins étaient fait pour ça après tout, pensa t'il férocement. On disait de lui qu'il était sévère, ce qu'il était loin de nier même s'il lui référait le terme de strict mais qui étai-il pour les détromper. Si un seul de ces margoulins tentait d'ennuyer Evan ou de lui déplacer un seul cheveu de sa tête, il lui montrerait à quel point il pouvait être vicieux. Il présenterait Evan à ses serpents aussitôt après la fin du festin. Il voulait rencontrer les nouveaux arrivants et rassurer les anciens. Il savait combien certains comptaient sur sa présence et il ne voulait pas qu'ils se renferment sur eux-mêmes et croient qu'il ne serait plus disponibles pour eux à cause d'Evan. Il tenait à ce que ça soit parfaitement clair pour tous. Il fit un signe discret aux préfets. Il avait pu discuter avec eux par hibou interposé pour les prévenir de ses attentes et de leurs nouvelles fonctions.

Evan n'avait rien pu avaler, une fois de plus, mais cette fois, il n'avait pu faire autrement que de lui donner une potion de nutrition. Le pauvre garçon était trop anxieux pour manger quoi que ce soit, y compris ses fruits préférés et c'est à peine s'il avait pu prendre un peu de lait. Enfin, la fin du repas arriva et il descendit dans les donjons, Evan sur ses talons, en empruntant l'un des passages secrets y conduisant. Il avait choisi d'attendre dans la salle commune et de se dissimuler dans les ombres avec Evan. Bientôt, une partie des étudiants des années supérieures arrivèrent, accompagnés du préfet en chef tandis que les autres préfets le rejoignaient, guidant les élèves année par année, les premières années en tête suivies par les autres par ordre d'antériorité, la seconde moitié des étudiants de dernière année clôturant la marche. Le Préfet en chef se posta devant le groupe et articula clairement le mot de passe afin que chacun soit en mesure de le retenir.

Cette année, les préfets avaient choisi un mot de passe neutre, sachant la répugnance du Maître des potions pour les connotations politiques des mots de passe telle que « sang-pur » ou encore « Magie noire ». Néanmoins, parfois, il y en avait quelques uns qui jugeaient « amusant » de le faire. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'est que malgré le fait qu'ils soient changés de façon hebdomadaire, ce genre de chose ne faisait que renforcer la mauvaise réputation de serpentard, les mots de passe étant affichés pour les professeurs. Parfois, cela désespérait Severus mais il n'allait pas les réprimander sur cela, c'était encore des enfants malgré tout même si leur sens de l'humour était parfois à déplumer un hippogriffe à la binette. suivant les rejoint bientôt, les premières années derrière lui. Il répète et articule le mot de passe pour être certain que tous l'ait bien entendu – cette année, j'ai choisi « Belladone » et l'heure est venue pour moi d'entrer en scène. Je m'avance hors de l'ombre avec Evan à mes côtés.

- Bienvenue à Serpentard, commença t'il, sans hausser la voix. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis Severus Snape, votre Directeur de Maison et le professeur de potions de Poudlard. Serpentard est désormais votre maison et le restera pendant toutes vos années de scolarité et au-delà. Je vous demanderais de respecter certaines règles aussi longtemps que vous habiterez ces murs et j'ose croire que vous continuerez de les suivre une fois que vous aurez obtenu votre diplôme.

Severus s'approcha du tableau de notice où il avait tenu à installer ce qui était devenu les règles de conduite de la Maison depuis son arrivée.

**_Règle n°1 : Serpentard est une famille, soyez unis. _**

- Je ne veux pas entendre parler de dissensions à l'extérieur de ces murs. Je me moque de vos petits différents ou de vos querelles, en dehors de ces murs, j'attends de voir un front uni et que vous puissiez compter les uns sur les autres. Serpentard est une famille et aucun membre n'est jamais laissé derrière. Cela signifie aussi que vous devez vous respectez les uns les autres. Je ne tolérerai pas de brutalité verbale ou physique entre vous. Vous avez le droit de ne pas vous entendre mais dans ce cas, ignorez-vous.

**_Règle n°2 : Serpentard est une noble Maison, honorez-là._**

- J'attends et j'exige de vous le meilleur que ce soit dans vos études ou bien dans votre comportement. Vous apprendrez que je punis rarement mes serpents en public mais, contrairement à la croyance populaire, cela ne signifie pas que vous échapperez à toute punition et, je vous assure, que vous n'aimerez pas celles que j'ai en réserve si j'apprends que vous avez manqué à cette règle. Je rappelle que j'organise des séances de tutorat le premier samedi matin après la fin de la première semaine de cours pour tout ceux qui n'auraient jamais eu la chance de toucher au domaine des potions chez eux et que des groupes de travail, obligatoires sans exception, seront organisés chaque semaine pour vous aider à progresser.

**_Règle n°3 : Serpentard est une Maison digne, respectez-la._**

- Vous êtes tous suffisamment grand pour pouvoir prendre soin de vos affaires vous-mêmes. J'attends de vous – et cela vaut aussi pour certains de vos aînés qui ont tendance à l'oublier, fis-je en pointant certains élèves rougissant – que vous fassiez vos lits chaque matin et que vous mettiez vos affaires sales dans les paniers correspondant. Cela vaut aussi pour la salle commune ou les salles d'étude. Pas de favoritisme ici, les elfes de maison ont reçu des consignes précises à ce sujet. De même qu'ils ne vous apporteront pas de nourriture dans les dortoirs où de toute façon, vous n'êtes pas autorisés à prendre de repas. Je mènerai des inspections à intervalles irréguliers. Vous êtes prévenus.

**_Règle n°4 : Serpentard est la maison des ambitieux et des rusés, soyez en fiers._**

- Plus qu'une règle, c'est une conduite de vie. Vous êtes ici parce que vous avez un but, des ambitions et que vous ferez tout ce qui est nécessaire pour l'atteindre. Soyez-en fier. La Maison Serpentard est souvent méprisée et dédaignée par les autres maisons. On vous accusera souvent du pire. Parfois à raison si vous avez la stupidité d'être pris en faute mais aussi à tort. Soyez fier, gardez la tête haute. Montrer à tous que cela ne vous atteint pas. Et n'hésitez pas à venir demander de l'aide au préfet en chef, Taylor Witman ainsi qu'aux autres préfets, Mr Johnson et Miss Harper qui sont à votre écoute ou encore à moi-même. Ma porte vous est toujours ouverte. Les permanences sont affichées mais en dehors de celles-ci, je serai toujours joignable en cas de besoin. Egalement, sachez qu'une réunion commune sera organisée le vendredi soir afin de discuter de vos réussites, de vos difficultés et de tout autre sujet que vous souhaitez aborder. Des sessions individuelles avec les premières années sont organisées au cours du premier mois afin que je fasse votre connaissance. Vous serez convoqués à tour de rôle.

Il termina par la devise de Serpentard : **_A posse ad esse, aut inveniam aut faciam (De la possibilité à l'actualité, que ce soit en trouvant le moyen ou en le créant)_**

Il contempla chaque visage, voulant bien marqué ce dernier point. Il lui avait fallu énormément de temps et d'efforts pour que la Maison de Salazar Serpentard devienne ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Slughorn ne se préoccupait que des éléments qui pouvaient l'intéresser et les autres directeurs qui s'étaient succédés dans l'intervalle des trois années qui avaient suivies son départ n'en avaient simplement rien à faire. Avec la guerre, les serpentards avaient dû faire face à un ostracisme certain au sein de Poudlard et aucun des professeurs n'avaient rien fait pour empêcher ce mouvement. Severus était arrivé avant la fin de la guerre, au plus fort de la division estudiantine. Il était jeune, pas encore 21 ans, et certains de ses serpents avaient été élèves en même temps que lui. Imposer son autorité avait été difficile mais il avait été déterminé à rendre à la Maison de Salazar ces lettres de noblesse. Ses fonctions en temps qu'espion n'avaient pas facilité la tâche mais il avait néanmoins essayé de tirer la Maison vers la neutralité. Cette première année avait été interrompue par la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres et son emprisonnement à Azkaban et cela avait encore compliqué sa tâche.

Cependant, avec la mort de Lily, il avait eu besoin d'un exutoire à sa souffrance et ses serpents étaient devenus importants pour lui. Il leur avait donné le soutien dont il avait lui-même tant besoin, prenant leur défense et faisant même ouvertement du favoritisme quand ses protégés étaient ignorés ou rabaissés (souvent involontairement) par ses collègues. La fin de la guerre avait permis de faire le bilan des pertes et de nombreuses familles de ses serpents avaient été mises sous surveillance ou bien sous les verrous à Azkaban. Harcelés par leurs condisciples, il avait été enragé de constater que personne ne faisait la part des choses, adultes compris et ses élèves savaient qu'il pouvait les comprendre et ne les jugeait pas. Ils ne cherchaient pas un autre sympathisant à la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres ou un Mangemort repenti à la réputation suspicieusement douteuse. Non, ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était une oreille pour les écouter, une main pour les réconforter, quelqu'un pour leur dire qu'ils faisaient bien et qu'on était fier d'eux.

Il reconnaissait que cela avait été autant salutaire pour eux que pour lui. Et c'était non seulement dans l'espoir de trouver de futurs Maîtres des Potions mais aussi l'affection qu'il avait pour ses serpents qui l'avait vraiment conduit à rester à Poudlard, plus que sa promesse à Albus. Il n'était bien sûr pas proche de tous ses serpents de la même façon mais il se flattait de tous les connaître et de savoir repérer quand ils avaient besoin d'aide ou pas. Certains surtouts avaient eu plus besoin de lui que les autres. Combien de fois avait-il dû prendre en charge des cas de maltraitance, parfois sévères, parmi eux ? Un ou deux cas chaque année finissaient dans sa maison. Il lui avait fallu briser leur résistance, gagner leur confiance et se battre pour eux, pour qu'ils ne retournent pas dans leur climat de souffrance. Pour les plus âgés, il avait invoqué toutes les faveurs, utiliser toutes les leviers, même les moins légaux, pour les faire entrer dans des apprentissages variés pour les protéger durant l'été. Pour les plus jeunes, il avait essayé d'encourager les mères à quitter leurs maris violents, allant jusqu'à rendre visite aux oncles et tantes éloignés pour les persuader de prendre en charge les enfants. Il avait tout tenté.

Il avait aussi rapidement renoncé à recevoir de l'aide de la part d'Albus ou des autres Directeurs de Maison même quand il ne s'agissait pas de ses serpents mais de leurs propres pupilles. Combien de fois lui avait-on dit que les enfants victimes d'abus exagéraient les faits, qu'une main ferme était salutaire à l'éducation des enfants, que telle ou telle famille était honorable et qu'on n'allait pas tacher leur réputation pour un fait déplorable certes mais certainement isolé… Le Département de la Protection de l'Enfance Magique lui avait ri au nez également quand il avait entrepris de leur présenter les éléments de preuve. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'un ancien Mangemort pouvait bien avoir à dire sur la protection des enfants, étant persuadé qu'il ne cherchait qu'à mettre en cause injustement les « honnêtes et honorables familles » qu'il accusait sous couvert de « rétribution personnelle ».

Severus savait que la maltraitance sur enfant était quelque chose de tabou dans la société sorcière. La mentalité qui y régnai était partagée entre la nécessité de choyer les enfants qui y vivaient, la natalité infantile étant faible, et la nécessité de les éduquer proprement. Et par éduquer proprement, il était sous-entendu qu'un main ferme était nécessaire. En effet, la discipline était prise très au sérieuse et encouragée pour l'éducation des enfants et il était difficile d'y mettre des limites. L'éducation familiale était un domaine privée dans laquelle personne ne se sentait le droit de vraiment s'immiscer à moins que l'abus soit véritablement incontestable et même là, il suffisait que les familles concernées soient suffisamment riches ou respectées pour que cela soit passé sous silence. On ne voulait simplement pas en entendre parler et l'on préférait faire la sourde oreille plutôt que d'affronter la réalité. La plupart des collègues de Severus avait été élevé dans cette vision archaïque et la suivait sans la remettre en question.

Albus lui avait même dit qu'il faisait une projection par rapport à son propre passé. Souvent, il se demandait si le directeur avait vraiment conscience de ce qu'il avait enduré ou s'il s'agissait pour lui d'une simple discipline un peu trop ferme.

Le Maître des potions avouait volontiers qu'il se projetait.

Parce qu'il savait à quel point il était difficile d'admettre ce que l'on percevait comme une faiblesse. Parce qu'il se rappelait de la honte ressentie de savoir exposé le fait de ne pas avoir su se protéger ni se défendre. Parce qu'il savait combien il était difficile de demander de l'aide et de la peur de se la voir rejeter. Alors il avait arrêté de chercher du soutien auprès de ses collègues et il s'était occupé de tous ceux qui en avaient besoin comme il le pouvait, repérant les symptômes et faisant de son mieux. Et aujourd'hui, il allait partager son fils avec eux. Il espérait vraiment qu'ils l'accepteraient parmi eux. Il voulait pouvoir compter sur eux et leur confier Evan à l'occasion quand il ne serait pas lui-même disponible. Et il tenait à ce qu'Evan s'entende avec eux. C'était important pour lui. Ayant fini son discours, il poussa légèrement Evan devant lui. Le garçon était nerveux comme en témoignait son visage fermé.

- Serpentard est une grande famille et c'est pourquoi je tiens, avant de vous laisser aller vous coucher, à vous présenter mon fils, Evan Snape, que j'ai adopté cet été. Il a neuf ans et vous le verrez de temps à autre dans la salle commune ou dans mes quartiers. Cela ne doit pas vous empêcher de me solliciter, je ne veux pas que cela change quoi que ce soit pour vous ou vous empêche de venir me trouver en cas de besoin. Si vous avez besoin de vous entretenir avec moi et que vous souhaitez vous assurer de la confidentialité de notre entretien, Evan ira et restera dans sa chambre. De plus, la chambre d'accueil est toujours disponible pour vous, que cela soit bien clair. Avez-vous des questions ?

Les premières années secouèrent la tête et il les envoya se coucher. Les autres étaient curieux ; c'est évident mais ils étaient hésitants à poser leurs questions. Finalement, Sally Jenkins-Parsons, une petite deuxième année, leva timidement la main. Il hocha la tête en sa direction.

- Est-ce qu'il va aller en classe avec les premières années ? Demanda t'elle.

- Non. Evan a un tuteur qui lui donnera cours dans l'une des salles adjacentes à la classe où j'enseigne, répondi-il calmement.

Un petit silence prit place avant qu'un autre étudiant ne lève la main. Un septième année, Janus Garwick prit le relais et posa la question qu'ils mourraient certainement tous d'envie de poser :

- Professeur, vous dîtes que vous avez adopté Evan cet été et je me demandais… Enfin… Il bredouilla et n'osa pas achever sa question.

Il sentit le garçon se tendre à ses côtés et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Pourquoi je l'ai adopté ? Termina t'il à la place de Janus, le soulageant visiblement.

Il prit un instant de réflexion pour pouvoir expliquer ses motifs sans pour autant en dire trop.

- J'ai rencontré Evan par hasard au début de l'été. Il était orphelin, une victime de la guerre, et vivait parmi les moldus. Ses conditions d'existence n'étaient pas des plus… favorables.

Il savait que ses serpents comprendraient à demi-mot. Il se doutait que cela risquait de renforcer l'antipathie envers les moldus pour ceux qui ont été élevé dans cette optique par leurs parents. Cependant, il savait aussi qu'ils n'en feraient cependant pas la remarque ouvertement. Bien que Serpentard soit séparé entre différentes factions formant une hiérarchie compliquée avec ses règles propres dont Severus ne se mêlait pas, il exigeait de ses serpents qu'ils soient irréprochables et se conduisent proprement entre eux. Il ne voulait pas avoir connaissance d'une quelconque discrimination ou oppression parmi eux pour des questions de pureté du sang ou en rapport à des opinions politiques. En effet, contrairement à la croyance populaire, Serpentard accueillait aussi des nés-de-moldus et il était hors de question pour Severus qu'ils deviennent des victimes dans leur propre Maison. Ceux qui enfreignaient cette règle ne recommençaient jamais. Le fait d'être un espion était un avantage pour le Maître des potions dans cette situation. D'une part, il pouvait prétendre protéger les nés-de-moldus pour se justifier auprès d'Albus et d'un autre côté, il pouvait faire croire aux supporteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il s'agissait d'une obligation imposée par le Directeur de Poudlard.

Il poursuivit ses explications.

- Après avoir accueilli Evan le temps de lui rechercher d'éventuels parents éloignés capables de s'occuper de lui, nous avons fait connaissance et quand, au final, il s'est révélé qu'il n'y avait personne pour le prendre en charge, j'ai décidé de le garder auprès de moi. J'espère pouvoir compter sur vous pour accueillir Evan comme un serpent honoraire de la maison Serpentard.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête sauf quelques uns que Severus savait qu'il lui faudrait surveiller de près. Certains avaient du mal à reconnaître son autorité mais il faisait en sorte de le leur rappeler de manière suffisamment désagréable pour qu'il ,e le manifeste pas ostensiblement et, de toute façon, les autres serpents prenaient son parti, lui donnant un net ascendant sur eux. Evan serait en sécurité avec eux. En cas de besoin, il pouvait compter sur leur soutien pour le protéger. Personne n'osera le toucher. Il leur souhaita une bonne nuit et leur donna rendez-vous le lendemain matin pour la distribution des emplois du temps au petit déjeuner. Il ramena ensuite Evan dans leurs quartiers par le même passage qu'ils avaient emprunté à l'aller jusqu'à son bureau. Seul Severus et les préfets de Serpentard étaient autorisés à l'utiliser. Evan aussi, désormais. Ce dernier bailla discrètement derrière sa main. La journée avait été longue. Il l'envoya se changer pour la nuit. Une fois fait, le garçon vint lui souhaiter bonne nuit. A sa façon. Il aimait venir se blottir contre lui quelques minutes sur le canapé du living room. Il ne savait pas pourquoi – et n'avait pas demandé – mais se laissait faire.

Après quelques minutes, l'enfant se levait de lui-même et allait se coucher.

Evan laissait toujours la porte de sa chambre entrouverte, pour l'entendre supposait Severus. Celui-ci retourna dans son bureau pour attendre les premiers étudiants qui n'allaient pas tarder à venir le chercher, accompagner par un ou plusieurs Préfets. Il ne choisissait pas n'importe qui comme préfets et il était parfaitement conscient que ses choix laissaient ses collègues souvent perplexes. Il ne s'arrêtait pas sur leurs résultats scolaires ou la richesse de leurs familles. Non, ce qui retenait son attention, c'était leur comportement au sein de Serpentard. Devenir Préfet à Serpentard, c'était être capable de faire preuve de discrétion, d'avoir un bon sens de l'observation et de faire preuve d'autorité autant que de diplomatie et de tact. Severus comptait sur ses préfets pour lui reporter leurs suspicions si un de ses serpents semblaient rencontrer des difficultés mais aussi pour maintenir l'unité de la Maison et sa discipline car ils étaient les plus proches des élèves. Il leur donnait plus de responsabilités que les autres Directeurs de Maison. Il les autorisait non seulement à retirer des points à serpentard dans le système interne à la maison mais également à distribuer des retenues et à les superviser. Après en avoir discuté avec lui, évidemment.

Deux coups brefs retentirent et le sortirent de ses songes. Il les invita à entrer. Leroy Brewster, Holly Willtshire et Arsenius Saltzderwick accompagnent Marius Karnighan, le Préfet en Chef. Ce dernier le salua avant de partir entamer sa ronde nocturne. En silence, il invita le premier d'entre eux à le suivre jusqu'à la chambre d'accueil afin qu'il puisse les soigner. Bien qu'il tente d'aider du mieux qu'il le pouvait ses étudiants, il ne pouvait pas toujours réussir et devait se contenter d'envoyer potions et baumes tout au long de l'été ainsi que des hiboux pour garder le contact avec ceux qui le nécessitait. La seule satisfaction qu'il retirait de cet échec était qu'avec ce suivi, les abus étaient moins importants ou du moins, moins violents. Il ne parla pas et soigna chacun d'entre eux le plus rapidement et efficacement possible. C'était toujours difficile pour chacun d'entre eux de se retrouver confronter à la réalité de la maltraitance qu'ils avaient vécu. Il aurait pu, bien sûr, les amener voir Poppy mais son serment et son contrat d'infirmière de Poudlard l'obligeait à informer les gardiens des étudiants concernés à chaque passage à l'infirmerie et le motif de la visite ce qui serait au détriment de ses protégés.

Une fois que chacun fut soigné au mieux, il les invita à venir s'installer dans le salon et offrit une tasse de chocolat chaud avec une pointe de potion calmante. Il lança un sort qui permettait de rendre leur discussion plus confortable car ils avaient ainsi l'assurance qu'Evan ne les entendrait pas. Cette visite ne durait jamais longtemps, juste le temps de marquer pour chacun le retour dans la sécurité de l'enceinte de serpentard, loin de leurs tourmenteurs et de partager ensemble un moment collectif de réconfort. Severus les laissait prendre leur temps ; posant quelques questions légères sur les devoirs à rendre et les futures cours de potions. Les élèves parlaient également de leurs aspirations pour « l'après » et c'était l'une des occasions que le Maître des Potions utilisait pour rechercher ensuite comment les aider tout en s'attachant à noter ce dont ils avaient besoin au moment même. Il remarqua ainsi que les robes de Leroy étaient trop courtes et il se doutait bien que son père avait bu l'argent destiné à lui en acheter d'autres. Il lui enverrait un elfe demain matin pour prendre ses mesures et préparer une commande pour le tailleur de Pré-au-Lard grâce au fond qu'il avait pu monter grâce au soutien des anciens étudiants de Serpentard. Il savait que le garçon lui en serait reconnaissant mais Severus estimait qu'il était de son devoir de se soucier de ce genre de chose. Lors de ses inspections, il vérifiait systématiquement que ses élèves aient tous le trousseau approprié à leur âge et à leurs besoins et les fournissait gracieusement si jamais ce n'était pas le cas. C'était souvent l'un des moments permettant d'identifier les élèves ayant besoin d' aide, qu'elle soit seulement ponctuelle ou plus sur une base régulière.

Pour lui, cela faisait partie intégrante de ses responsabilités en tant que Directeurs de Maison.

Une autre observation plus tard et il se leva pour aller chercher dans son placard une potion qu'il tendit à Holly sans mot dire. Elle lut l'étiquette et le gratifia d'un sourire brillant de reconnaissance. Elle avait toujours été très fière de ses longs cheveux blonds bouclés et, s'il pouvait en juger par la manière dont elle tirait désespérément sur ses cheveux atteignant maintenant à peine ses oreilles, il ne doutait pas qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle technique de « représailles » de sa belle-mère. Cela ne lui allait pas mal mais il avait suffisamment travaillé avec des adolescents pour savoir que ce genre de chose pouvait s'avérer très complexant pour une jeune fille déjà mal dans sa peau.

Arsenius semblait aller bien mieux que l'année dernière mais Severus savait qu'il ne fallait pas s'y fier. Son problème ne venait pas de ses parents bien qu'ils soient toujours absents mais plutôt de son oncle à qui ses parents l'avaient confié dès son plus jeune âge. Son oncle était un peu trop « affectueux » avec lui mais depuis qu'il avait grandi, il avait appris à se rebeller ce qui avait rendu son oncle violent. Ses parents l'avaient traité d'affabulateur quand il avait essayé de leur en parler. Il lui avait fallu un temps considérable pour qu'il accepte de se confier et d'admettre sa souffrance. Encore aujourd'hui, sa fragilité l'empêchait de laisser Severus soigner autre chose que son dos qu'il ne pouvait atteindre par lui-même. Cependant, qu'il arrive à se déshabiller en sa présence était déjà un miracle en soit alors le Maître des Potions avait bon espoir qu'il s'en sorte.

Au moins Evan avait-il échappé à cela, Merlin en soit remercié.

Enfin, ils prirent congés et Severus put savourer sa solitude retrouvée. Il soupira devant l'heure tardive. Il devait encore revoir le rapport de l'usine avant d'aller se coucher et il avait également encore un peu de courrier à traiter. Avant de s'y mettre, il se laissa à aller à l'impulsion de vérifier qu'Evan dormait bien, ouvrant la porte suffisamment pour qu'il puisse se glisser dans la chambre sans faire de bruit. Evan dormait tranquillement, roulé en boule comme à son habitude. La couverture avait un peu glissé et il s'avança pour la remonter et le couvrir correctement. Il ne s'agissait pas de le border, non, il ne tenait simplement pas à ce que le garçon prenne froid. En effet, même avec les aménagements qu'il avait fait – et qui avaient causés quelques surprises ce soir – il faisait tout de même plus froid dans les donjons qu'ailleurs. Il raviva le sortilège de température par précaution avant de se résigner à retourner travailler.

La journée avait été longue, et de plus longues encore restaient à venir.

* * *

><p>[1] Ses brindilles passent pour apporter la chance et protéger du mauvais œil. Pour les Celtes et les Germano-scandinaves il avait une symbolique proche de celle du frêne, il était surnommé Arbre de la connaissance et Donneur de vie. Il était aussi appeler Salut de Thor le dieu ayant évité la noyade en s'agrippant à un tronc de sorbier.<p>

[2] Le magasin existe vraiment, pour information. Je trouvais la sous-référence à Dobby amusante.

[3] Lily en anglais signifie Lys.

* * *

><p>1 Ses brindilles passent pour apporter la chance et protéger du mauvais œil. Pour les Celtes et les Germano-scandinaves il avait une symbolique proche de celle du frêne, il était surnommé Arbre de la connaissance et Donneur de vie. Il était aussi appeler Salut de Thor le dieu ayant évité la noyade en s'agrippant à un tronc de sorbier.<p>

2 Lily en anglais signifie Lys.

* * *

><p>Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu.<p>

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ils me font toujours énormément plaisir.


	11. Doutes

Bonjour!

Je sais que ça faisait un moment mais je vous assure que vraiment, j'étais la plus frustrée! En traduisant la version française en anglais, je me suis mise à faire des changements, des améliorations, et du coup, il fallait faire les modifications sur la version originale. C'était très long et ennuyant et assez décourageant... Mais je n'abandonne jamais mes histoires et maintenant, je dois aussi relire les chapitres précédents car je me suis rendue compte qu'il y a des petites erreurs de typo, le carnage du mode refrappe et autres et je ne veux pas laisser les choses comme ça.

Rassurez-vous, je m'en occuperais petit à petit, quand la traduction me prendra trop la tête, le temps de me calmer un poil avant de m'y remettre.

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, elles m'ont beaucoup encouragé et je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde. Pour les anonymes, je vous rappelle que c'est sur ma page de profil (pas du tout à jour) pour lire les réponses.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, sinon je serais au courant...

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11<strong>

**Doutes**

* * *

><p>Nous sommes à Griffondor ! Moi et Georges. Bien sûr, tout le monde dans notre famille est passé par Griffondor mais je craignais quand même un peu d'être séparé de mon frère. On n'a jamais été séparé avant et je crois pas que j'aurais supporté. Et puis, on a fait plein de projets. On a un seul et unique objectif : rester dans l'histoire de Poudlard comme les plus grands farceurs de tous les temps. Les études ? Pas vraiment notre priorité. Maman nous a déjà promis rétribution avec sa cuillère en bois mais si ça ne nous a jamais arrêté avant, je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait le faire maintenant. Percy a promis de nous surveiller, la sale fouine, mais Georges et moi avons les moyens de lui rendre la vie impossible. A vrai dire, je crois qu'on peut dire sans exagérer que c'est l'un de nos buts dans la vie… Je préfère Charlie, lui au moins, il nous comprend. Il est un peu comme Bill mais en plus fun encore.<p>

Aïe ! C'est Georges qui m'a donné un coup de coude pour attirer mon attention qui devrait, et c'est parfaitement logique, être tournée vers mon assiette emplie d'un délicieux poulet grillé et de succulentes patates sautées. Au lieu de ça, Georges m'invite à regarder la table des professeurs d'une manière pas franchement subtile.

- T'as vu ? Me chuchote t'il.

Vu quoi ? Je cherche mais je ne trouve rien d'intéressant à regarder chez les professeurs. On va les voir suffisamment souvent pour ne pas en plus devoir les mater au moment des repas, si ?

- Il parle du fils du professeur Snape, l'homme en robe noire, me déclare charitablement Charlie.

- T'avais pas dit qu'il avait un fils, Snape, accusais-je, fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est parce qu'il a été adopté cet été, nous explique Charlie.

- Tu le saurais si tu avais écouté le discours du professeur Dumbledore tout à l'heure, sermonne Percy.

De façon totalement immature et totalement assumée, Georges et moi nous nous sommes regardés un instant avant de tirer la langue à Percy qui se détourna, vexé. Nous explosons de rire sous le regard indulgent de Charlie. Alors que Charlie écoute Georges le questionner sur la possibilité de faire une exception pour faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch pour les premières années, moi, je décide de voir à quoi il ressemble le fils à Snape. Je le repère finalement à côté de l'homme – le professeur Snape apparemment – tout en noir et au regard acide. Il est tout petit et tout pâle. Il ne regarde personne et n'avale rien de ce qu'il y a dans son assiette. Y'a pas grand-chose dedans d'ailleurs et ça a pas l'air très ragoûtant. On lit rien sur son visage, comme si quelqu'un avait gommé toutes les expressions dessus, ça fait bizarre. Soudain, je sens mes poils se hérisser sur mon bras, mes yeux croisent ceux, noirs et froids, de Snape et je me hâte de regarder ailleurs. Charlie avait raison, il n'a pas l'air commode le professeur de potions. Même Percy le dit et ça, ça veut tout dire de la part du cireur de pompes. N'empêche, je suis curieux, c'est l'une de mes plus grandes qualités, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder à nouveau.

Snape lui dit quelque chose et le garçon se contente de le regarder. Le professeur soupire et lui donne un flacon de potion. Le garçon l'avale d'une traite. Ça, c'est juste cruel. Les potions, elles ont toutes un goût de chaussette quand on a de la chance ou de vomi quand on n'en a pas. N'empêche, maintenant, il mange. Mais doucement quand même, pas comme Ronald qui cherche à toujours à en mettre le plus possible dans sa bouche. Avec Georges, on n'a toujours pas trouvé comment il fait pour ne pas s'étouffer. Pas faute d'avoir essayé. Et il a des manières, les coudes sous la table, bien droit sur sa chaise. N'empêche, il a l'air tout fragile et tout petit, le fils à Snape. Soudain, des yeux d'un vert intense croisent les miens avant de se détourner aussitôt. Un truc de sûr, il a pas du tout les mêmes yeux que Snape, son fils. Je me retourne vers mon assiette avant de me pencher vers Charlie.

- Dis Charlie, qu'est-ce qu'il va faire le fils à Snape pendant les cours ? Je demande. Il va venir avec nous ?

- Non. Il n'a que neuf ans, m'explique Charlie. Honorine, qui est préfète pour Griffondor cette année, m'a informé que tous les préfets ont été prévenus qu'une salle de classe abandonnée a été réservée pour lui et son tuteur à côté de la salle de potions dans les donjons. Et il s'appelle Evan.

Evan ?

J'aime bien ce nom.

**oO°Oo**

- Aujourd'hui, j'aimerais aborder les différences dans l'utilisation des systèmes runiques/arithmantiques avec l'usage de sortilèges avec baguette, expliqua Strakowski de son habituel ton rêche et sévère, requérant l'attention absolue de son élève. Heureusement, ça ne posait aucune difficulté au principal concerné.

- Premièrement, la magie utilisée n'est pas la même. La source de la magie runique et arithmantique n'est pas exactement connue, ce sont des arts qui ont été en grande partie perdue lors des Ages Sombres, entre environ 1000 et presque 1800 après JC par l'instauration du Code international du secret magiqueen 1792grâce à l'invention du premier sortilège de repousse-moldus . Aujourd'hui, nous sommes en pleine période de redécouverte mais il y a beaucoup de choses qui ont été malheureusement détruites et que l'on ignore. On suppose que les runes ont leur propre magie qui leur a été transmise lors de leur création ou bien par certains rituels sacrés dont on n'a pas retrouvé la trace. D'autres pensent qu'elles sont chargées par la plus proche source de magie environnante mais personne n'a de certitude à ce sujet. Quant à l'arithmancie, nous avons juste hérité de la signification synthétique basique des nombres et toutes les règles basées sur ceux-ci ont fait l'objet d'un travail extrêmement important de recherches et de redécouvertes par diverses sociétés et guildes en arithmancie ces deux derniers siècles, lorsque notre peuple a enfin pu retrouver la paix.

Le garçon prenait soigneusement de notes alternativement sur ces deux carnets. Strakowski supposait qu'il effectuerait des recherches sur les Ages Sombres par lui-même. Il appréciait cette autonomie et cette curiosité chez l'enfant et faisait en sorte de l'encourager. Il poursuivit :

- Pour la magie avec baguette, la réponse est plus simple bien qu'elle fasse également appelle à l'arithmancie. Ainsi, la magie est directement extraite du noyau magique de celui qui lance le sort et sa puissance est donc relative à l'individu lui-même. Maintenant, il est évident que la magie runique est hautement plus puissante que la magie avec baguette mais dans ce cas, pourquoi est-elle moins utilisée à ton avis, Evan ? Demanda t'il.

L'enfant contempla la question un instant avant de répondre, posément :

- Je vois deux raisons majeures à cela. La première étant que l'utilisation des runes et de l'arithmancie nécessite une bonne connaissance de celles-ci et donc la propension à de longues études, ce qui est probablement décourageant pour le sorcier moyen. Le second motif est presque identique selon moi, c'est-à-dire que l'utilisation des runes nécessite un long temps de préparation antérieure tandis que les sortilèges, une fois appris, sont lancés instantanément, il n'y a pas d'attente. Dans un duel, à moins d'avoir le temps de préparer à l'avance le terrain et de savoir où ce dernier se trouve, on ne peut pas utiliser les runes, acheva Evan, simplement.

- C'est très bien, Evan, félicita Strakowski avant de demander, avisant l'expression d'intense insatisfaction sur le visage du garçon. Qu'y a t'il ?

- N'y a-t-il pas un moyen d'utiliser les runes dans un duel ? Je veux dire… il y a bien des amulettes de protection et l'on peut également incruster des runes sur des vêtements alors ne pourrait-on pas trouver un moyen d'utiliser les runes autrement, de façon moins statique et plus dynamique ? Fit Evan, manifestement frustré.

Le tuteur hocha la tête, comprenant où son élève voulait en venir.

- Effectivement, je ne nierais pas que l'on peut ajouter des séquences runiques et arithmantiques sur des amulettes ou des habits cependant, ces même séquences ne protègent que pour des choses spécifiques et ne peuvent s'adapter si un sort venait à être lancé en dehors des paramètres de protection. De plus, il s'agit quasiment toujours exclusivement de défense et non de dispositifs offensifs car il est impossible de déterminer une cible qui peut changer et se mouvoir. Ainsi, on a deux problématiques qui se posent : premièrement, l'éventail limité de la protection portable par le biais de supports amovibles et d'autre part, l'impossibilité de contre-attaquer proprement.

L'enfant fronça les sourcils avant de relever la tête et de regarder son tuteur droit dans les yeux.

- Je trouverais un moyen.

Il n'y avait pas de doute, pas d'hésitation dans son timbre de voix. L'arrogance de la jeunesse, songea Strakowski, amusé. Il décida de laisser son élève explorer cette piste. Après tout, cela ne pourrait que le motiver davantage dans ses études.

- Comment proposes-tu de t'y prendre ? Questionna t'il, curieux.

- La clé est dans l'adaptation dynamique des séquences runiques et le second point est dans leur amovibilité pour les lancer comme des sorts avec baguettes, déclara promptement l'enfant avant de se raviser. Non, en fait les deux points sont interdépendants. Il faudrait un support amovible sur lequel les séquences préalablement tracées seraient lancées en fonction des besoins, par commande vocale ou avec l'appui d'un sortilège d'activation… Maintenant, il faudrait imaginer… Voyons, peut-être que le réseau de cheminette pourrait nous renseigner sur les modalités de la commande vocale, ou bien… oui, un support aisément transportable mais pas trop fragile non plus et il faut aussi prévoir des séquences précises et puissantes et surtout offensives et que l'on puisse charger sur un même support… marmonna le garçon plus pour lui-même que pour son professeur qui le regarda tracer des premières esquisses sur son second carnet.

Strakowski décida de le laisser faire.

L'échec faisait aussi parti de l'apprentissage.

**oO°Oo**

- Il vous reste une heure pour terminer les misérables exemples que vous osez appeler « potion de carabistouilles[1] », tonna le Maître des Potions.

Georges et moi, on a toujours aimé expérimenter avec les potions. On n'avait pas vraiment le droit mais ça nous a jamais empêché, hein ! Des mixtures pour teindre Ronald en vert ou pour forcer Ronnie à manger des chenilles… C'était chouette. Mais maintenant qu'on est à Poudlard, c'est du lourd. On a accès à plus de trucs, enfin… accès, c'est vite dit. Avec Georges, on aimerait bien aller jeter un œil aux placards de Snape et y emprunter deux ou trois petites choses qui lui manqueraient pas vraiment, c'est sûr. Parce que, avec Georges, on est tombé sur un truc énorme, phénoménal même. C'était derrière une pierre mal scellée sous le lit de Georges. Ça s'appelle « Comment devenir un Maraudeur pour farceurs en herbe ». Ce truc, c'est le Saint Graal du farceur, la Bible du plaisantin… ça n'a pas de prix.

Ça a été écrit par des gars avec des drôles de surnoms : Cornedrue, Patmol, Lunard et Queudver. Et c'est plein de trucs démentiels, des recettes pour faire des potions pour obliger les gens à chanter en vers au lieu de parler, des sorts pour changer leurs cheveux en serpents ou en plumes ou encore pour leur faire croire qu'ils ont des pustules partout sur le visage. Dément ! Avec Georges, on a trop envie d'essayer. Mais on veut pas faire que copier, hein ! On veut aussi créer nos propres trucs, on a plein d'idées mais… Comme on a pas vraiment d'argent, faudrait qu'on emprunte des petites choses, histoire de démarrer. Après, on trouvera bien le moyen de gagner un peu d'argent. Sinon, y'a toujours la forêt interdite… rien que le nom, c'est la promesse de supers aventures.

Je me focalise sur notre potion. Elle est jaune citron, juste comme il faut. Je relève la tête et Georges et moi on sourit en même temps. On se comprend d'un regard. On pense à la même chose. Lee a entendu Harvey qui l'a entendu de Coleen qui le tient de Judith qu'il parait que Snape laisse les étudiants qui ont fait leurs preuves en classe le droit d'utiliser un des laboratoires des donjons pendant leur temps libre. Et ça, pour expérimenter, ce serait chouette. Il parait même qu'il donne aussi accès à quelques ingrédients courants pour les plus doués. Sinon, faudrait se rabattre sur une classe abandonnée mais là, si on se fait prendre… Mais bon, pour l'instant, c'est que notre premier cours alors faut se concentrer pour réussir à l'impressionner.

Soudain, un léger toc retentit du côté de la porte qui donne probablement sur le bureau de Snape. Celui-ci nous lance un regard plein d'animosité, je crois que c'est pour nous encourager à nous mêler de ce qui nous regarde mais… ben, on est des Griffondors avec Georges et même si on garde un œil sur le chaudron, on regarde aussi ce qui se passe. C'est le fils à Snape qui entre avec un sac sur une épaule et un livre plus épais que lui entre ses bras. Le professeur le conduit près de son bureau où une extension a été ajoutée. Il s'installe et nous pouvons le voir de profil. J'avais pas vu hier, comme il était de face mais il a les cheveux longs et nattés dans le dos. Et il est vraiment pas épais. Ronnie fait deux fois sa taille, au moins. Le professeur lance un charme sur lui, je sais pas ce que c'est exactement. Je regarde Georges mais il a pas plus l'air d'en savoir plus que moi.

Evan, si je me rappelle bien, il s'assoit docilement et sort un drôle de calepin et une chose encore plus bizarre. C'est pour écrire ce truc ? Il ne regarde personne sauf cet énorme bouquin qu'il étudie avec attention avant de copier des trucs sur son carnet. Une main, suivie par un corps tout de noir vêtu, puis d'un visage pâle aux yeux étrécis me font comprendre que j'ai – peut-être – pas prêté assez d'attention au cours. Un regard au chaudron et au moins, je sais que la potion n'est pas ratée. Evidemment, le fait que je me recentre sur la potion en cours ne me sauvera pas. Charlie nous a assez prévenus.

- Dites-nous, Mr Weasley, ce qu'il y a de si passionnant dans la vue d'un enfant qui étudie ? Fait-il de cette voix sèche qui me fait commencer à suer bien malgré moi.

Je ne peux que déglutir difficilement. A ce stade, il vaut mieux oublier mes tendances griffondoresque et opter pour l'auto-préservation. C'est-à-dire me taire.

- C'est sans doute une chose à laquelle vous n'êtes pas habitué, Mr Weasley, si une telle vue vous semble si remarquable qu'elle vous fascine au point de vous faire oublier le point de votre présence dans cette classe ce qui rend cette même présence une ubuesque perte de mon temps, que j'estime précieux par ailleurs, continue le sombre professeur.

Je garde la tête baissée.

- 5 points de moins pour Griffondor, Mr Weasley. Veuillez concentrer cette désolante cervelle qui est la votre sur ce cours ou je transformerai ces points en retenue, achève t'il, glacial.

Le reste du cours se termine en silence. Une fois notre potion achevée et enfermée dans son flacon, je dépose notre échantillon sur le bureau avant de ranger nos affaires. Au moment de partir, je croise le regard d'Evan. Son expression est toujours neutre mais ses yeux semblent s'excuser. Je lui souris et lui fais signe qu'il n'y a pas de problème. Après tout, c'est pas de sa faute. J'ai l'impression de voir une ombre de sourire sur son visage en réponse avant qu'il ne se penche à nouveau son livre. Y'a quoi dedans pour qu'il n'en lève pas le nez ? Personnellement, je trouve que des livres aussi gros et poussiéreux que ça, ça devrait être interdit mais c'est que mon avis. Je rejoins Georges à l'extérieur. Il fait trop beau pour s'enfermer et puis, c'est vendredi et notre dernier cours est maintenant fini. Comme notre première semaine à Poudlard. Ça mérite bien une petite récompense.

Genre une chocogrenouille, par exemple. Charlie, mon frère soudainement préféré, pourrait bien se délester de quelques gâteries pour ses petits frères adorés, non ?

**oO°Oo**

- Je voudrais maintenant parler de la structuration des sortilèges, commença Strakowski. On peut les décomposer en deux parties : l'incantation et le mouvement de baguette. Cette dernière agissant en tant que focus, concentrant la magie de son propriétaire en un point unique, permettant ainsi un lancer précis, pour peu que l'on sache viser, une économie de magie et par conséquent, une plus grande endurance. Maintenant, il faut savoir que l'incantation à proprement parler est une substitution aux runes mais en moins puissant et précis, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il existe énormément de variations d'une même catégorie de sortilège. As-tu un exemple à me donner ?

- Les sortilèges de lévitation. Dès lors que l'objet que l'on veut faire léviter change, l'incantation se modifie même si le mouvement de baguette reste identique, ce que j'ai du mal à comprendre, Maître, demanda Evan, perplexe.

- En fait, la raison est relativement simple. Le mouvement de baguette est la traduction d'une séquence arithmantique en rapport avec l'objet principal du sort. Ainsi, la séquence arithmantique permet de se concentrer sur l'effet souhaité à savoir ici la lévitation tandis que l'incantation désigne précisément quoi. Je vais expliquer plus en amont.

Strakowki prit une grande inspiration avant d'entamer son explication. Il était vital qu'Evan comprenne exactement ce qui était en jeu dans chaque phase des différents processus magiques qu'ils allaient aborder dans leurs leçons. Strakowski était un partisan farouche qu'on ne peut bien apprendre que lorsque l'on a une connaissance intime de son sujet avant même de le pratiquer. C'était fastidieux, le plus souvent ennuyant et laborieux mais nécessaire. Et il avait bien l'intention de tout détailler. Il savait que cela faisait parti de ces choses que l'on enseigne qu'à un stade avancé dans l'éducation des enfants mais il avait toujours trouvé que c'était une erreur. Après tout, on ne jette pas un enfant à l'eau sans lui avoir expliqué comment nager, si ? De plus, les jeunes enfants n'avaient pas de notions préconçues sur la magie et n'avaient pas la même conception du possible et de l'impossible que les adultes.

Ainsi, le Maître était persuadé que ce n'était pas en essayant de protéger un enfant d'une théorie ardue à appréhender qu'on pouvait leur offrir la possibilité de se libérer de ses carcans. Il fallait leur donner tous les outils pour pouvoir repousser les limites. Il avouait qu'Evan était une sorte d'expérimentation fascinante. L'enfant apprenait avec diligence et à une vitesse impressionnante, dépassant ses espérances de très loin. Il prévoyait qu'ils auraient fini d'étudier les runes nordiques pour le Solstice d'Hiver. Evan avait une mémoire proprement terrifiante dès lors qu'il s'intéressait à quelque chose. Il suffisait de savoir comment s'y prendre. Il fallait exciter sa curiosité, lui montrer l'utilité de ce qu'il apprenait et surtout le solliciter constamment, lui offrir un challenge régulier. Sinon, le garçon était juste… dispersé.

Il avait du mal à tenir en place sur sa chaise et c'est pour cela que Strakowski avait pris sur lui de le questionner souvent, lui demandant de lui résumer tel ou tel point, d'offrir son point de vue et de l'argumenter… Cela retenait son attention et lui permettait de fixer ce qu'il apprenait dans sa mémoire. Il lui enseignait librement tout ce qu'il considérait pouvoir enseigner à Evan. Il voulait aborder tout les systèmes runiques et arithmantiques connues et voir comment l'enfant allait travailler avec. Il ne lui dévoilait pas tout, attendant et espérant que le gamin trouverait les clés manquantes par lui-même. Il lui donnait peu ou pas de devoirs, laissant la curiosité naturelle de l'enfant faire son œuvre et se contentant de s'assurer que les leçons étaient bien préparées. Et Merlin, que le gamin était curieux. D'histoire principalement, de runes et d'arithmancie évidemment mais aussi de procédures juridiques et administratives. L'enfant lui avait demandé de lui emprunter ses livres pour connaître les lois en vigueur, à titre « récréatif ». Le petit était bizarre parfois quand même et souvent le Maître se demandait quand il trouvait le temps d'étudier tout ça.

- En sortilège, les séquences sont relativement simples car on peut les diviser en deux catégories : le Changement et l'Action. Le changement regroupe tout les sorts de métamorphoses, de conjuration et d'alchimie où l'on modifie la configuration structurelle intérieure d'un sujet, fut-il objet, animal ou humain. De l'action relève tous les sortilèges relevant d'une interaction extérieure du sujet du sort avec celui qui le lance sans pour autant en modifier la structure. Ici, on rangera les sorts sous les étiquettes relevant de l'offense, la défense et du service. Attention, ce ne sont pas des classifications absolues, un sortilège de service pour être utilisé en offense et une conjuration, en défense. C'est juste pour te donner une idée.

Le garçon hocha la tête.

- Maintenant, concernant l'incantation, il faut savoir qu'elle utilise généralement le latin dans les pays d'Europe centrale et de l'ouest bien que la plupart du temps, c'est un latin dérivé plutôt qu'un latin littéral. Bien que le latin soit la langue qui se soit le plus répandue en Europe et sur laquelle les communautés magiques se sont entendues pour les échanges de connaissances, d'abord sous le joug des romains puis simplement par tradition. Les populations locales ont eu tendance à se l'approprier, la prononciation étant modifiée par les patois locaux, la plupart conservant même des mots de leur langue originelle en lui donnant une consonance latine. Par exemple, le sortilège de service « Lumos » vient du latin « lumen » ou « luminis » qui signifie « lumière » et qui permet d'éclairer le bout de la baguette magique. Tu me suis ? Questionna le tuteur pour s'assurer de l'attention du garçon. Le trouvant penché avec concentration sur son carnet, notant frénétiquement sur ces carnets, il continua :

- Maintenant, laisse-moi te confier un petit secret.

A cela, le garçon releva immédiatement la tête. Il y avait des mots magiques avec lui, pensa le Maître, amusé.

- En vérité, l'incantation d'un sortilège n'est pas réellement nécessaire.

Les yeux de l'enfant étaient avides et insatiables.

- C'est pour cela qu'il est possible de lancer ses sorts de façon silencieuse. L'incantation permet simplement de décrire précisément l'effet que l'on souhaite obtenir et ce faisant, lorsqu'on le prononce, notre cerveau permet de visualiser plus aisément cet effet, donnant ainsi plus de chance au sortilège d'être lancé correctement. En réalité, on pourrait tout aussi bien le dire dans une autre langue et obtenir le même résultat. Qu'en déduisons-nous ? Demanda t'il.

- Je dirais…, tenta Evan, réfléchissant. Je dirais que la véritable clé pour lancer un sort avec succès est liée à la concentration et la visualisation précise du sort que l'on veut jeter.

- Précisément, Evan. Néanmoins, on ne parle pas de ce petit « détail » ordinairement. On préfère laisser les étudiants apprendre les incantations et leurs effets afin qu'ils puissent en acquérir l'expérience pratique qui devrait, en théorie, rendre leur lancement silencieux plus aisé. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Si l'on se concentre sur les mots parce que l'on pense que ce sont eux qui sont la clé du sort au lieu de se concentrer sur l'effet désiré en priorité, on a 50% de chance d'échouer, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, c'est vrai mais l'on oublie souvent d'expliquer cela aux étudiants car l'on imagine qu'ayant pratiqué le sort depuis longtemps, les étudiants se rendront compte par eux-mêmes que les mots ne sont qu'une béquille.

- Et pour la séquence arithmantique, Maître ? Questionna Evan, définitivement intéressé.

- En fait, on utilise des formes génériques pour traduire les séquences arithmantiques. Mais il est vrai que nous n'avions pas encore abordé ce point, concéda le tuteur devant la confusion de son élève.

Strakowski se dirigea alors vers le tableau noir et commença à y dessiner des formes géométriques : un cercle, un triangle, un carré et des lignes, une horizontale, une verticale et une autre oblique ainsi qu'un symbole indiquant que leurs dérivés étaient également à prendre en compte telle que les lignes courbes, les demi-cercle et les formes alternatives telles que le rectangle, losange, flèche…

- Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu utilises l'autre tableau et que tu me notes uniquement les éléments premiers qui y sont associés en arithmancie, intima Strakowski.

Evan se leva prestement et commença à écrire :

1 : Feu

2 : Air

3 : Dualité de l'Esprit

4 : Ordre

5 : Création

6 : Eau

7 : Chaos

8 : Vie/Mort

9 : Terre

Le tuteur hocha la tête, satisfait.

- Bien, maintenant, je veux que tu regarde ses nombres et que tu les décomposes en formes géométriques. Le garçon commença par le 1, identifiant la ligne verticale et l'oblique immédiatement avant de réfléchir et d'y ajouter le triangle et la demi-flèche.

Strakowski hocha la tête, satisfait qu'Evan ne soit pas tombé dans le piège de la facilité. Ils avaient passé des heures à apprendre à bien dessiner les nombres pour cette raison même s'il n'en avait rien dit au garçon. Il laissa le garçon poursuivre son travail avant de reprendre.

- Maintenant, tu dois certainement comprendre comment l'on passe d'une séquence arithmantique à un mouvement de baguette, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda t'il, amusé de voir l'expression sur le visage de l'enfant. Un mélange de fascination et de grande révélation stupéfaite tout en semblant se morigéner intérieurement de ne pas l'avoir trouvé de lui-même.

Et tant de choses encore à lui apprendre…

**oO°Oo**

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Draco, prenant place à côté d'Evan, assis en tailleur sous l'un des grands chênes du parc du Manoir Malfoy.

- Maître Strakowski m'a demandé d'écrire un essai, fit Evan, grimaçant.

Bien que cela soit rare, son Maitre lui ordonnait parfois d'écrire un « essai » d'une longueur indéterminée sur un sujet donné. L'exercice pouvait sembler simple mais la réalité était bien différente et frustrante pour lui. En vérité, il devait compiler toutes les informations qui avaient été étudié sur le sujet et les assembler suivant une ligne directrice imposée ou libre. Cela signifiait qu'il devait non seulement utiliser les éléments vus pendant ces leçons mais également mener des recherches approfondies sur toutes les théories prouvées ou discutées en suivant une argumentation logique par un raisonnement factuel. C'était évidemment fastidieux et laissait toujours un sentiment qu'il n'en aurait jamais fini car il devait se montrer le plus exhaustif possible. Après le premier essai de ce type, il avait résolu de toujours se préparer autant que possible pour soulager le travail à faire au cas où un de ces « essais » lui serait ensuite demandé.

Il n'aimait pas ses « devoirs » parce qu'ils lui prenaient énormément de temps et nécessitaient son entière attention ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait plus de temps à consacrer à ses autres études. C'était très frustrant car il avait d'autant plus l'impression que ce travail était quelque peu inutile étant donné qu'ils avaient terminé d'étudier le sujet. Cependant, il pouvait, avec reluctance, reconnaitre que l'exercice pouvait se révéler également intéressant car, aussi monotone que ce soit, cela lui donnait l'opportunité d'approfondir des choses qui n'avaient été que survolés et d'en apprendre de nouvelles. De plus, cela lui donnait l'occasion d'essayer d'impressionner son professeur avec des arguments nouveaux et innovants. Ce dernier point était l'argument clef pour Evan. Il apprenait le pouvoir des mots, à l'écrit et à l'oral. Il l'avait toujours su mais on ne lui avait jamais appris à les user proprement pour parvenir à ses fins, atteindre ses objectifs. Strakowski lui faisait se perfectionner au travers de ses essais et durant les débats qu'ils engageaient en classe. Narcissa, quant à elle, raffinait ses manières en lui montrant comment mêler une attitude de confiance sereine en usant de la posture de son corps et du ton de sa voix avec l'argument couperet qui le rendrait indiscutable et indiscuté. C'était une nouvelle chose pour Evan qui, jusque là, se moquait totalement de ce que l'on pouvait penser de lui ou de convaincre les autres.

En définitive, on pourrait dire que ces essais offraient à Evan l'opportunité de fixer ce qu'il avait appris dans sa mémoire à long-terme, d'aiguiser sa technique tout en lui donnant la liberté d'aborder le sujet de la manière dont il le voulait, avec seulement quelques orientations parfois pour le guider. Cela avait aussi l'avantage de lui prouver la confiance que son Maître avait en lui pour lui permettre d'étudier en autonomie en comptant sur lui pour ne pas paresser. C'était la première fois qu'on lui faisait ainsi confiance, d'ordinaire tout le monde se fichait de ce qu'il pouvait faire ou ne pas faire. Et si son professeur s'avérait satisfait de son travail, alors il en parlerait à son père et celui-ci lui mentionnait toujours combien il était content qu'Evan prenne ses études au sérieux. C'était suffisant pour convaincre Evan de redoubler ses efforts, juste pour entendre ses mots de la bouche de son père. Bien sûr, l'homme en noir ne lui disait jamais qu'il était fier – ils conversaient rarement par ailleurs – mais Evan voulait entendre ces mots. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour avoir enfin la certitude que son père était content de l'avoir pour fils. Il avait besoin de se rassurer parfois en se disant qu'il y était presque, qu'il prouverait un jour à son père qu'il avait eu raison de l'adopter. Qu'il en valait la peine. En attendant, il continuait juste de faire de son mieux.

C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle il était déçu de lui-même alors qu'il fixait sa page blanche, ne sachant pas quoi écrire ou quelle direction prendre.

- Ah ! Je comprends mieux, acquiesça le blond, sympathisant à la cause de son ami. J'ai moi-même horreur de ces horribles devoirs qu'on nous donne à faire. J'ai parfois l'impression que mon tuteur essaie de rendre ma main inutilisable, grommela t'il. C'est sur quoi ? Je pourrais peut-être t'aider ? Offrit-il.

- Je dois répondre à une problématique simple : « Que savez-vous sur les systèmes runiques et arithmantiques nordiques ? », expliqua distraitement le noiraud, toisant son papier avec un soupir.

- Je crains de ne pas pouvoir t'aider, répliqua le blond, gêné. Je n'étudie pas ces matières… C'est un peu trop avancé pour moi. Je ne suis pas aussi intelligent que toi, fit amèrement Draco, détournant les yeux.

A ces mots, Evan se redressa aussitôt.

- Draco ? Appela t'il doucement.

Le blond croisa le regard émeraude de son ami, honteux de sa jalousie intempestive mais n'arrivant pas à s'en empêcher. Evan saisit la main de son ami et lui sourit gentiment.

- Tu sais que mon père est le Maître des Potions le plus jeune depuis trois siècles ? Commença douloureusement Evan.

Draco hocha la tête, ne comprenant pas où Evan voulait en venir.

- En tant que tel, je suppose que l'on pourrait attendre de son héritier… ou bien que, en tant que père, il aimerait que son fils… suive ses traces and j'ai essayé, j'ai vraiment essayé, tu sais ? Expliqua Evan, honteux. Mais je ne suis pas intéressé ni n'ai le talent requis pour devenir Maître des Potions. And je suis certain que père est déçu par moi. Il dit que non mais je suis sur qu'il m'en veut quand même, au moins un peu.

- Tu as tort ! Contra Draco, choqué. Tu te débrouilles très bien Durant nos leçons et Oncle Sev s'en moque si tu préfères autre chose que les potions. Il sait que tu es très intelligent et il est très fier de toi, dit-il avec assurance.

- Il ne l'a pourtant jamais dit. Et je vois bien comment il est avec toi, vous êtes tous les deux tellement passionnés par le sujet que je me sens toujours un peu…exclu, même si j'essaie alors… Ça veut tout dire, non ? Déclara doucement Evan.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment jusqu'à ce que Draco ne confesse :

- Je n'aime pas la politique ni l'économie, tu sais.

A cela, Evan releva la tête, écoutant son ami avec attention.

- En tant qu'héritier de la famille Malfoy, on attend de moi que je fasse mes débuts dans l'arène politique dès que je serais en âge de le faire, en participant à des bals ou des rencontres officiels, en prenant part à la gestion du patrimoine familial avec mon père. Je déteste ça, soupira Draco. Je veux juste étudier les potions et les sorts. Je trouve ça ennuyeux quand père m'explique qui sont nos alliés et qui ne l'est pas, qui nous doit une faveur et sur lesquels on peut faire pression. Le jeu politique n'a juste aucun attrait à mes yeux. Je sais que père pense que c'est parce que je suis encore trop jeune mais en vrai, je ne me vois pas devenir un maitre ès intrigues comme lui. Alors, tu vois, je comprends parfaitement ce que tu ressens mais… Il y a quelque chose que tu as oublié.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Evan, un mélange de curiosité mêlée d'incrédulité.

- Et bien, nos parents nous aiment, peu importe les bêtises qu'on fait ou ce qu'ils attendaient de nous. Peut-être que je vais décevoir mon père mais il peut toujours embaucher des gens pour la gestion du domaine s'il en a besoin et je sais qu'il adore s'occuper de ses machinations politiques alors il peut bien attendre pour un autre Malfoy, soit un petit frère ou bien quand j'aurais des enfants. Après tout, on vit vieux dans le monde sorcier en général et puis il pourra toujours prendre quelqu'un sous son aile et devenir son mentor. Un peu comme il fait avec toi. Je sais que ce qui compte le plus c'est que je sois heureux. Alors, tu vois, au final, tu n'es peut-être pas le prochain plus jeune Maitre des Potions mais tu es toujours super intelligent et tu est super doué avec tous ces trucs ennuyants que tu aimes étudier. Je suis sûr, moi, qu'il est fier de toi.

- J'aimerais bien te croire mais… Il ne me le dit jamais. Comment je peux savoir? C'est pour ça que j'étudie autant. Je ne suis pas pareil que toi, Draco. Mon père m'a adopté parce qu'il s'y sentait obligé. Par culpabilité et parce qu'il croyait que c'était son devoir et pas parce qu'il me voulait vraiment. Je sais qu'il essaie vraiment et je fais aussi de mon mieux mais… J'essaie d'être comme il voudrait que je sois, tu sais. Il aime bien le silence alors je me tais. Je ne fais pas de bêtises et je lui obéis bien et j'essaie de ne pas l'ennuyer avec des questions stupides ou de l'ennuyer tout court parce qu'il me donne déjà tellement même quand ça le rend inconfortable et ça, juste pour me faire plaisir. Je sais bien qu'il essaie et fait de son mieux mais… je veux dire… J'aimerais juste qu'il… enfin…

Evan s'arrêta là, incapable de mettre en mot sa peur la plus profonde. Il se retrouva bientôt dans l'étreinte de son ami. Il se raidit avant de se relâcher. C'était Draco était son ami. Draco était loyal. Il pouvait lui faire confiance.

- Ca va bien se passer, hein? Murmura le blond à son oreille. Il faut juste lui donner un peu de temps à Oncle Severus. C'est pas la personne la plus expressive qui soit mais je sais qu'il tient à toi.

Evan lui fit un sourire encore un peu incertain, content de pouvoir se rassurer dans la chaleur de son ami.

- Alors… tu vas me laisser étudier maintenant ? Demanda t'il pour changer de sujet et alléger l'ambiance.

Draco le relâcha, une mine boudeuse fermement inscrite sur son visage, bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais. Un Malfoy ne boude pas après tout.

- Tu es un rabat-joie, tu le sais ça ? Répliqua t'il, le ton hautain. De plus, quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que toi devrait comprendre qu'un peu de relaxation est nécessaire pour voir les choses sous un nouvel angle.

Evan soupira, résigné.

- Peut-être que tu as raison, admit il avant de froncer les sourcils. Attend… un nouvel angle ?

- Evidemment que j'ai raison, fit Draco, rayonnant. Maintenant viens, j'aimerais essayer un nouveau plongeon en piqué… Evan ?

Mais Evan n'écoutait plus, perdu dans ses pensées, se murmurant à lui-même :

- Un angle… une dimension ? Ca ne peut pas être aussi simple… si évident…

- Evan ? Appela de nouveau Draco.

Evan releva sa tête et soudainement, vint serrer étroitement Draco dans ses bras, exclamant joyeusement :

- Tu es un génie, Draco ! Un pur génie ! Comment j'ai pu ne pas le voir avant ! Tu es le meilleur des meilleurs amis! Dit Evan avant de ramasser son carnet et son crayon avant de retourner rapidement vers le Manoir tout en écrivant frénétiquement tout du long, laissant un blond stupéfait derrière lui.

- Génie ou pas, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je jouerais au Quidditch apparemment, marmonna Draco, ennuyé.

Pas juste.

**oO°Oo**

- Le temps est au beau, Evan. Veux-tu aller faire un tour dehors ? Demandais-je à Evan.

Il serait bon de profiter des derniers beaux jours avant que l'automne ne nous rattrape. Et j'ai pu dégager une demi-heure dans mon emploi du temps surchargé. Cette semaine a été plus chargée que prévu et je n'en vois pas le bout. J'ai certes pris un peu de temps le matin avant le petit déjeuner et un peu le soir avant le coucher pour m'occuper d'Evan mais en dehors de cela, rien. Je ne veux pas qu'Evan en pâtisse et ne crois que je le délaisse. Son sourire est lumineux alors qu'il hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment.

- Dans notre jardin secret ou sur les bords du lac ? Questionnais-je.

Rien qu'en prononçant le mot « notre », j'ai su la réponse qu'il allait me donner.

- Notre jardin, père. Avec la balançoire, déclare t'il timidement.

- Alors, allons-y.

Je le laisse ranger son livre et ses affaires dans sa chambre avant de lui ouvrir le chemin qui mène à notre petit paradis.

**oO°Oo**

Ça, c'est juste énorme ! Avec Georges, on allait se rendre au bord du lac mais en chemin, j'ai trébuché et, en voulant me retenir, j'ai agrippé la pointe d'une lance. Je crois que c'est la statue de Crifort le Hurlant et un passage s'est ouvert. Bill et Charlie nous avaient dit que Poudlard était plein de passages secrets mais là, c'est nous qui l'avons trouvé et tout seuls ! Pas besoin d'en discuter, Georges a la même étincelle que moi dans les yeux. Un passage secret… ça s'explore, foi de Griffondor ! C'est étroit et y'a pas de lumière du tout. On avance à tâtons. Je crois bien que ça monte. Enfin, on voit un peu de lumière qui dépasse d'une meurtrière. Mon frère et moi nous penchons et regardons la vue qu'on a de là.

Au loin, on voit la Forêt Interdite mais pour le reste, on voit que les murs du Château. Georges pousse une exclamation et je suis la direction de son regard. Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Il y a… un jardin, là en bas. Un petit jardin avec des fleurs, pleins de fleurs sur ses bordures mais le plus étrange n'est pas là. Il y a quelque chose de très bizarre au milieu de la pelouse centrale, comme une sorte de U renversé en bois avec deux cordes qui en pendent reliées par une planche de bois. Je ne vois pas l'utilité que l'on peut avoir d'un truc pareil. Georges ne semble pas en savoir plus que moi. Puis la porte qui mène certainement au jardin s'ouvre et mes yeux s'écarquillent de façon impossible.

Je crois que mes yeux ont même essayé de se sortir de leurs orbites pour rattraper ma mâchoire tombée au sol. C'est le professeur Snape qui entre dans le jardin, suivi par Evan et… je crois qu'il faut que j'aille voir Pomfresh parce que je crois bien que j'ai des hallucinations. Le professeur le plus redouté de Poudlard, la langue acérée qui fait pleurer des premières années de Poufsouffle, des réclames vivantes pour mouchoirs est en train de…jouer avec son fils ? Georges est aussi incrédule que moi. Nous continuons de regarder la scène surréaliste qui s'offre à nous. Evan s'est assis sur la planche en bois au milieu et le professeur… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il va le faire tomber !

Je me retiens de pousser un cri pour l'avertir. La planche bouge et s'élève. Evan est face à nous mais je sais qu'il ne peut pas nous voir de là où nous sommes. Evan, le fils du professeur, sourit. J'avais pas l'impression qu'il savait comment faire… Le professeur pousse de plus en plus avant de s'éloigner pour s'installer sur une chaise qu'il a conjurée. Soudainement, je me sens un peu gêné d'être là, à espionner. C'est intime comme scène. Georges a l'air fasciné mais je le tire par la manche et l'invite à ce qu'on continue notre exploration. Nous reprenons notre ascension.

- T'as vu ça, Fred ? Chuchote t'il avec excitation. Tu le crois ? C'est juste… Non mais tu le crois ? Quand on va raconter ça à Lee !

- Je sais pas, rétorquais-je. On était pas censé voir ça…

- Raison de plus ! Tu imagines ça, le bâtard des donjons, la terreur des Poufsouffles qui fait mumuse au soleil au milieu des fleurs comme… comme… aide-moi, là !

- Un père normal ? Je suggère.

Ça semble présentement ramener mon frangin sur la terre.

- Ouais… On n'en parle à personne, ok ? Propose t'il, gêné.

- Non et puis… ça briserait le mythe, hein ! Ajoutais-je malicieusement.

- Très vrai mon cher Gred !

Nous rions un peu avant que je ne demande plus sérieusement (enfin, autant que possible) à mon cher frangin :

- C'est bien joli tout ça mon cher Forge mais… Comment on sort d'ici ?

**oO°Oo**

J'ai décidé de faire classe dehors aujourd'hui. Evan était beaucoup trop distrait par le nouveau projet que je lui ai confié pour pouvoir se concentrer suffisamment longtemps sur une lecture à propos du sortilège de gèle-flammes. Je suppose que c'est ma faute. J'aurais dû savoir que lui donner l'opportunité de créer sa première séquence runique et arithmantique allait le rendre hermétique à toute autre chose. Ce garçon est un mystère. L'arithmancie lui vient naturellement, il dit que cela lui vient des « mathématiques » moldues, quoi que cela puisse être. Je dois admettre que je suis impressionnée par la manière dont il progresse avec cette approche. Il m'a montré les bases mais cela n'a juste aucun sens pour moi. Mais bon, tant que cela lui convient et respecte les règles de l'arithmancie…

Le soleil brille mais la météo est froide et je regrette d'avoir oublié mon chapeau dans la salle de classe. Je ne supporte plus le froid depuis le Katorga. J'ai eu froid pendant trop longtemps là-bas. Evan est aussi très sensible au froid. Il est si maigre. Je sais que son père prend soin de lui mais il reste très frêle. J'ai fait en sorte qu'il soit suffisamment couvert cependant avant de sortir, avec écharpe et gants. Il y a d'autres élèves dehors, également attirés par les derniers beaux jours avant la chute du rude hiver écossais. Ils nous lancent des regards curieux mais aucun n'osent venir nous déranger. C'est mieux ainsi. Nous nous éloignons d'eux, près de la Forêt Interdite où nous trouverons suffisamment de flore pour nous tenir occupés.

Je m'apprêtais à commencer ma lecture sur les arbres et leur symbolisme runique quand quelque chose est tombé près de nous. C'est un oisillon, un de ceux qui rate leur premier vol parce qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment prêt mais voulait essayer. Ça et le fait qu'il soit déjà tard dans la saison. Evan recueille délicatement le petit oiseau dans ses mains et me regarde de ses grands yeux suppliants. Je soupire et examine la petite bête. Il semble avoir une aile brisée, il n'est pas prêt de voler celui-ci. Il piaille bruyamment, c'est évident qu'il a mal mais le visage d'Evan me fait comprendre que je ne pourrais pas reprendre la leçon tant que le problème à plumes ne sera pas réglé. Je soupire une nouvelle fois avant de m'entendre dire :

- Nous devrions aller voir le Gardien des Lieux, Hagrid. Il devrait en connaitre pas mal sur les animaux blessés, je pense.

Evan hoche la tête, un petit sourire au bord des lèvres. Il garde, fermement mais avec précaution, l'oisillon contre lui, le protégeant du vent et lui évitant de se blesser plus qu'il ne l'est déjà dans sa panique aveugle. C'est l'un des seuls moments où je me rappelle que, malgré son intelligence et son évidente maturité, Evan est encore un enfant. Un enfant innocent. Mon Elena était attentionnée elle aussi, elle était capable de voir la beauté du désert glacé où nous vivions dans le Katorga. Ensuite, ils lui ont fait perdre cette étincelle dans ses yeux et elle n'a plus jamais souri. Elle est morte avec les mêmes yeux qu'Evan porte parfois, quand il baisse sa garde. Trop vieux, trop blessé. Mais pour Evan, il y a encore de l'espoir alors je veux lui faire ce plaisir. C'est difficile de lui résister, c'est un gamin attachant. La hutte est située entre le lac et la forêt. Une fois devant la porte, je lève la main pour toquer. Le gardien des lieux est surpris de nous voir mais n'hésite pas à nous laisser entrer une fois que je lui ai expliqué la raison de notre venue.

Il n'est pas seul. Il y a quelque chose ressemblant à du thé avec des – est-ce que se sont des biscuits ? – sur la table en bois ou deux rouquins identiques ont un large sourire sur le visage. Je les salue de la tête, jetant un œil à mon soudainement timide pupille. Ça ne semble pas déranger les rouquins qui sont assis autour de la table. Ils ne tardent pas à se présenter. Je ne me rappelle pas vraiment leurs noms, ce sera Rouquin n°1 et 2 pour moi. Evan les salue de la main avant de se refocaliser sur son protégé. Hagrid le lui prend délicatement pour le déposer sur ce que je suppose être une boîte à chaussures tapissée d'une litière en coton. Pour un homme de cette taille, ces gestes sont précis alors qu'ils pansent l'aile de l'oisillon et lui donne une potion de soin avec un compte-goutte. Comme Hagrid nous invite à nous joindre à lui, je n'ai pas le temps de décliner qu'Evan se tourne vers moi pour me demander :

- Est-ce que je peux rester un peu avec l'oiseau, Maître ? Me demande t'il poliment, les yeux brillants d'espoir.

Comment voulez-vous lui refuser quoique ce soit ? Toutefois, j'hésite à le laisser seul même si cela pourrait me permettre d'aller chercher mon chapeau. Finalement, Rouquin n°1 (ou 2 ?) vient y mettre son grain :

- On peut raccompagner Evan, Monsieur, dit-il avec assurance alors que l'autre modèle hoche frénétiquement la tête de haut en bas pour confirmer. On connait bien le chemin pour aller aux donjons, vous savez !

Je regarde Evan. Il mord sa lèvre inférieure avant de hocher doucement la tête. Je décide de faire un compromis :

- Je vais retourner au château pour chercher mon chapeau. Je vous rejoindrais à la bibliothèque comme il te semble difficile de te concentrer aujourd'hui.

Le garçon baisse la tête, rougissant. J'ajoute, adouci :

- Tu pourras y faire tes recherches pour ton projet.

Immédiatement, Evan acquiesce avec enthousiasme alors que n°1 et 2 le regardent avec incrédulité. Je prends congés d'Hagrid avant de m'en aller. En fermant la porte, j'entends l'un d'eux demander à Evan :

- Est-ce que c'est vrai que ton tuteur est un évadé d'Azkaban ?

Je ris tout le long du chemin jusqu'aux donjons.

Ah les enfants…

**oO°Oo**

Après le départ de l'impressionnant – et un peu effrayant – tuteur d'Evan, Georges et moi nous sommes rapprochés de la boite où était installé l'oisillon blessé, écoutant Hagrid nous expliquer que ce dernier devrait rester au moins deux semaines avant d'être capable de voler. L'oiseau semble plus tranquille maintenant, sûrement à cause de la potion calmante qu'Hagrid lui avait donnée. Evan lui caresse doucement la tête. C'est étrange de le voir de si près. Il est très pale et maigre et petit comparé à Ronnie. Une fois qu'Hagrid eut fini de soigner l'oiseau autant que faire se peut, nous ramenons Evan au château. Il est si timide. C'est difficile d'obtenir autre chose qu'un hochement ou une secousse de la tête. Le peu de mots qui sortent de sa bouche nous laissent découvrir une petite voix douce et empreinte d'intelligence. C'est évident qu'il est intelligent mais il ne s'en vante pas.

Je lui ai dit d'ailleurs. Il a juste rougi.

Moi et Georges plaisantons tout le long du chemin, essayant de faire sortir Evan de sa coquille. Tout de même, on fait attention, on veut pas lui faire peur. Finalement, il commence à sourire un peu, juste un petit sourire mais quand même… C'est une nouvelle victoire pour les Terribles Jumeaux Farceurs ou T.J.F. ! On parle de Griffondor, de nos farces et de comment on veut devenir des pros des blagues et tout. Il nous écoute, nous écoute vraiment et il nous pose même des questions comme s'il était vraiment intéressé. Personne ne nous a jamais pris au sérieux quand on expliquait notre projet. Ça fait du bien. Je ne sais pas comment les choses ont pu mal tourner. Alors qu'on marche dans un couloir vide, trois Serdaigle arrivent et nous barrent la route. A partir de là, tout a dégénéré. L'un d'eux, un blond avec un sourire cruel, se moque d'Evan dont le visage s'est aussitôt vidé de toute expression :

- Alors c'est ça le morveux que Snape a adopté ?, raille t'il.

- Il est aussi moche que son père, faudrait faire quelque chose pour ça. Ça ne serait que justice après tout de ne pas se voir imposer un tel laideron plus longtemps, ricane méchamment celui qui se trouve à droite.

- A cause de ton abruti de père, je ne serais pas Médicomage, and Henry et Desmond ne pourront pas intégrer le corps des Aurors. On va faire en sorte qu'il comprenne que ses actions ont des conséquences, dit le troisième un gars costaud avec de courts cheveux bruns.

Ils lèvent leurs baguettes. Ça, c'est mauvais. Je regarde Georges qui hoche discrètement la tête en signe d'assentiment. On ne peut pas se battre contre eux mais on peut peut-être les distraire suffisamment longtemps pour permettre à Evan de s'échapper. Nous nous ruons sur les Serdaigles pendant que je hurle à Evan de fuir. Nous sommes rapidement repoussés mais la manœuvre a quand même fonctionné. Il courre vite et il est presque à la fin du couloir, juste au tournant où se trouvent les escaliers quand les sortilèges le rattrapent, le poussant dans les escaliers. Il n'y a pas de cri, pas de son. Juste le silence. Les Serdaigle se retournent contre nous mais ils n'ont pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit qu'ils se retrouvent ficelés sur le sol. Un groupe d'étudiants est intervenu, menés par Charlie. Je suis soulagé mais la première chose que je fais c'est d'aller voir comment va Evan, Georges sur mes talons.

Evan est en bas des escaliers.

Il ne bouge pas.

Sa jambe gauche est pliée selon un angle anormal et il y a du sang autour de sa tête. De plus en plus de curieux arrivent pour observer la scène. Gratowski ou Mitroski – peu importe son nom – arrive, suivi de près par Snape qui, quand il reconnait son fils sur le sol, pique un sprint. Il s'agenouille auprès d'Evan, jetant ce que je suppose être un sort de diagnostic. Madame Pomfresh arrive ensuite et commence à lancer des charmes de soins tandis que Snape force une potion dans la gorge d'Evan. Ensuite, Madame Pomfresh demande à Snape de lui amener Evan à l'infirmerie mais il refuse catégoriquement. Il saisit délicatement son fils dans ses bras, faisant attention à ne pas aggraver ses blessures et commence à partir. Cependant, il se tourne vers Charlie, demandant d'une voix glacée :

- Monsieur Weasley, pourriez faire en sorte que ces… il désigne les trois Serdaigle toujours ficelés et bâillonnés… atteignent en toute sécurité le bureau du Directeur et que professeur Flitwick soit dûment informés de la situation ?

Charlie hoche solennellement la tête. Snape s'apprête à poursuivre son chemin avant d'ajouter, comme après réflexion :

- Mr Weasley ?... Faites en sorte qu'ils m'attendent avant de commencer.

Après son départ, Charlie insiste pour nous trainer, Georges et moi, jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Je ne refuse pas ni ne proteste. Je suis juste… sous le choc, je suppose. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Pas vraiment. Je veux dire, ils avaient un problème avec Snape, pas Evan alors pourquoi s'en sont-ils pris à lui ? Evan est sympa et si fragile. C'était pas juste de le prendre pour cible. Il ne pouvait pas se défendre. Je veux dire, Madame Pomfresh dit qu'il a juste une fracture de la jambe et une légère commotion mais ça aurait pu être pire. S'il était tombé plus durement, il aurait pu… Il aurait pu… mourir. Je suis content de prendre la potion de sommeil sans rêve parce que je veux juste arrêter d'y penser.

C'est pas juste.

**oO°Oo**

- Ils ont failli tuer mon fils ! Dis-je d'un ton bas qui véhicule parfaitement la rage sourde qui m'anime.

Je ne me rappelle pas de la dernière fois où j'ai été dans un tel état de colère. Je peux sentir ma magie réagir, essayant d'atteindre quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui pourrait extérioriser cette furie qui me fait frissonner tant je m'efforce de la garder sous contrôle.

- Je ne nie pas que ce qu'ils ont fait est grave mais ils sont jeunes, et en colère… Ils ont fait une erreur, quelque chose qu'ils regrettent sûrement déjà…, commence le directeur.

- Bien sûr qu'ils le regrettent !, m'exclamais-je, furieux. Ils se sont fait prendre !

- Allons, allons, Severus, déclare fermement le directeur. Vous ne devez pas laisser votre implication personnelle prendre le dessus. Ils seront punis conformément à la gravité de leur acte….

- Expulsés, Albus. Expulsés, contrais-je d'un ton glacial. Ils seront expulsés si vous voulez vraiment les punir conformément à ce qu'ils ont fait.

- Severus, mon garçon, vous avez eu leur âge et vous avez-vous-même pris part à plus d'une querelle de couloirs…

- Je n'ai jamais levé ma baguette sur un enfant sans défense, Albus, vous devriez le savoir. Ce sont des criminels, m'exclamais-je, indigné.

- Des criminels, Severus ? C'est votre colère qui parle ici. Je ne crois pas qu'ils aient réellement réfléchi aux conséquences de leur attaque ni qu'ils voulaient vraiment blesser Evan. Ils sont encore jeunes et ils méritent d'avoir une seconde chance pour réparer leurs erreurs. Je vous promets qu'ils seront en retenue pour tout le reste de l'année et qu'ils seront en probation jusqu'à l'obtention de leurs diplômes.

- Non, Albus, insistais-je fermement. Vous allez les expulser. Trois sixièmes années contre deux premières années et un enfant sans baguette ne méritent rien d'autre que l'expulsion.

-Severus…, le directeur soupire encore.

- Je pense que Severus a raison, déclara Filius, resté silencieux jusqu'à présent.

Je suis très surpris. Jamais mes collègues n'avaient pris parti pour moi. Jamais.

- Nous ne pouvons accepter ce qu'ils ont fait, Albus même si, du fait de la réputation de Severus, il était logique que cela arrive tôt ou tard.

Je gronde mais Filius me calme aussitôt en expliquant :

- Je ne dis pas que c'est de votre faute, Severus. Vous avez des hauts standards pour vos étudiants et c'est quelque chose que je respecte mais vous devez admettre que vous n'être pas le professeur le plus apprécié en raison de cela. Si nous ne mettons pas dès à présent un terme à ce genre d'attaque en faisant de ces étudiants un exemple, cela ne servira qu'à peindre une cible sur Evan et nous ne pouvons pas faire cela à cet enfant. Il mérite de ne pas vivre dans la peur de se faire attaquer à tout moment et, de plus, vous semblez avoir oublié quelque chose important, directeur…

- De quoi s'agit-il, Filius ?, demande Albus, fatigué.

- Evan aurait pu mourir. C'est heureux qu'une telle issue ait pu être évitée mais nous ne pouvons pas oublier que cela ait failli se produire et je suis d'accord avec Severus sur le fait que l'on ne peut pas accepter une telle violence au sein de cette école.

- Nous pourrions les suspendre pour un mois, les interdire de visites à Pré-au-Lard, les mettre en détention jusqu'à la fin de l'année et en probation jusqu'à l'obtention de leurs diplômes, suggéra Albus en dernier recours.

Filius hocha la tête pour acquiescer son accord mais ce n'est pas assez pour moi.

- Non. Expulsion. Point.

Je m'y tiendrais jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne ce que je veux et ce que je veux c'est la justice. Pas pour moi. Pour Evan.

- Severus…Vous, plus que tout autre, devriez comprendre les mérites de se voir accorder une seconde chance, essaie t'il de me culpabiliser.

Cela n'a d'autre effet que de m'enrager encore plus, si possible.

- S'ils ne sont pas expulsés, Albus, vous devrez faire face à la presse et par conséquent, aux parents furieux qui voudront des explications sur la sécurité que Poudlard pourvoie à ses étudiants et oui, j'oserais Albus, affirmais-je sèchement, ma voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure mais qui convoyait parfaitement ma détermination. J'ajoutais, pour finir : S'ils ne sont pas partis demain matin, je le serais.

- Vous quitteriez Poudlard et vos serpents ?, demande Albus, choqué.

- Oui, confirmais-je platement.

Le Directeur s'assied, défait.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix…

Alors que je reviens dans les donjons, je n'ai pourtant pas l'impression d'avoir remporté une importante bataille. Même si j'ai obtenu l'expulsion, je sais qu'Albus fera jouer de ses relations pour qu'ils soient enrôlés à Beauxbâtons ou à Durmstrang. De plus, Filius a pointé quelque chose à laquelle je n'avais pas anticipé. Je ne pensais pas que l'animosité des étudiants pourrait s'étendre à Evan. J'avais songé à mes anciens « associés » bien sûr et tous ceux qui m'en veulent ou éprouvent du ressentiment envers moi à cause de mon passé mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'une telle chose puisse arriver à Poudlard. J'ai promis à Evan, et à moi-même, de faire mon maximum pour le protéger mais… ça n'a pas suffit. Grâce au pendentif, je savais qu'il y avait un problème mais trop tard. Beaucoup trop tard. A partir de maintenant, Evan n'ira nul part sans au moins un adulte avec lui.

Je suis perdu dans le dédale des ces responsabilités parentales.

Au fond, j'ai le sentiment d'un échec continuel à tenir ma promesse.

Lily.

**oO°Oo**

Evan s'est réveillé quelques heures après. Il n'a rien dit ni n'a pleuré. Je lui expliqué ce qui s'était passé après qu'il se soit évanoui. Il a juste baissé la tête, le visage fermé. J'ai tenu à lui faire clairement comprendre que rien de ce qui s'était passé n'était de sa faute et que les coupables avaient été expulsés. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente coupable pour quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler. Je sais d'expérience que les enfants qui ont été maltraité ont tendance à penser que tout ce qui arrive de mauvais est de leur faute. Je ne suis pas à l'aise, je ne suis pas certain de trouver les mots justes, de dire ce qu'il faut pour Evan. Une fois de plus, je suis perdu. Je ne sais pas ce qu'Evan attend de moi. Que je le serre dans mes bras? Que lui dise que tout ira bien?

Finalement, je lui ai juste dit de se reposer et de m'appeler s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Alors que je fermais la porte de la chambre d'Evan, j'ai entendu quelque chose qui me fait frissonner :

- Je les déteste. Je voudrais qu'ils paient.

Je sais qu'Evan a un côté sombre. On ne peut pas vivre la vie qu'il a vécue sans en développer un. Un côté sombre où la colère, l'amertume et la cruauté font loi. Ce n'est pas sain mais que puis-je y faire ? Je sais ce que j'ai fait du mien et je ne veux pas qu'Evan suive le même chemin mais que puis-je dire ? Je sais que le Evan avec qui je vis n'est qu'un masque, agissant comme un bon garçon pour me plaire, je suppose. En dessous, il y a un enfant qui a été blessé, qui est en colère et qui n'a pas hésité à se taillader les veines. Il est très déterminé et concentré sur le but qu'il s'est fixé. Je sais ce à quoi il pense : la vengeance. Je sais qu'il hait ses attaquants, pas pour ce qu'ils ont fait mais parce qu'ils l'ont fait se sentir faible et sans défense. Je ne sais pas quoi faire et comment aborder le sujet.

Peut-être devrais-je parler à un Psychomage.

Les classes ont été annulées pour la journée. Il semblerait que ça ait encouragé le fameux courage griffondorien car je trouvais trois d'entre eux, un Charlie Weasley et ses deux identiques terreurs de frères, devant ma porte pour me demander des nouvelles d'Evan. Etant donné que les jumeaux ont protégé Evan à leurs risques et périls, je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre choix que de répondre à leur requête. Néanmoins, ils n'auront pas accès à mes quartiers. C'est la seule place où je suis libéré des élèves et elle ne sera pas sacrifiée à la légère. Ils me demandent comment va Evan et l'un des jumeaux demande s'il est possible de le voir. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je ne savais même pas qu'Evan s'était fait des amis parmi les étudiants.

Il est vrai que je ne l'ai jamais demandé. Lors de nos promenades matinales, nous restons silencieux la plupart du temps. Je trouvais ça confortable mais peut-être qu'Evan n'ose pas me parler. Quand Charlie Weasley m'explique qu'ils se sont rencontrés pour la première fois l'après-midi même, je me sens soulagé même si je ne peux m'empêcher de douter de la confiance qu'Evan a en moi. Après que je me sois fait extirpé la promesse d'informer Evan que les jumeaux souhaitaient le revoir, ils prennent congés, me laissant à mes pensées concernant ma relation avec Evan. Nous débutons tout juste mais j'ai l'impression de ne pas m'y prendre comme il faut ni de prendre les bonnes décisions. C'est fatiguant cette inquiétude permanente mais je ne peux abandonner maintenant.

J'ai fais une promesse après tout.

**oO°Oo**

- … Et c'est là que j'ai compris que chaque figure peut être connectée à une autre figure géométrique même s'il est plutôt évident que les figures planes ne peuvent pas faire ressortir toutes les possibilités étant donné que nous vivons dans un monde multidimensionnel. De ce fait, en utilisant des figures géométriques multidimensionnelles et des équations linéaires dans un système complexe pré-calculé, on peut mettre en place un réseau de systèmes runiques inter reliés qui fonctionne selon un objectif arithmantique prédéfini, expliqua le garçon avec excitation, fier de partager ce qu'il avait trouvé avec son maître.

Il poursuivit :

- Et le meilleur point est que les formes multidimensionnelles permettent de créer des chaines avec d'autres systèmes géométriques aussi longtemps que les séquences arithmantiques sont compatibles mais, étant donné que les formes sont variées, les possibilités sont quasiment illimitées tant que la forme de regroupement général réunis tous les autres systèmes sous les mêmes paramètres de l'équation fondamentale qui régit les autres séquences.

L'enthousiasme d'Evan s'affadit alors qu'il déclarait, les sourcils froncés :

- Cependant, j'admet que je n'ai pas réussi à trouver une solution concernant les inévitables fractionnements engendrés par la réunion des formes, je n'arrive pas à stabiliser les ensembles sous une égide rationnelle.

Là, le garçon soupira, dépité :

- Je suis désolée, maître. Je suppose que je vous ai déçu.

Après un moment, n'entendant aucune réponse, Evan releva la tête, appréhensif de la réaction de son tuteur. Il n'avait pas voulu le décevoir. Il avait vraiment cherché mais n'avait pas réussi à trouver quoi que ce soit qui lui permettrait de remplir les espaces vides et à stabiliser l'ensemble si les formes géométriques ne s'emboitaient pas parfaitement. Cependant, le visage de son maître affichait une expression étrange. Ce n'était pas de la déception mais quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû être là. La fierté. Strakowski prit alors plusieurs grandes inspirations avant de déclarer, la voix emplie d'émotion :

- Evan, si ce que tu viens de m'expliquer fonctionne… Par la barbe de Veles, tu n'as pas idée ! Nous n'avons jamais utilisés que des séquences qui ont été approuvés et les seules expérimentations que nous menons ont toujours été faites sur la base de la méthode de « Essaie et essaie encore ». Personne n'a jamais pensé qu'une méthode pour organiser la création même des séquences pouvait exister. Et en utilisant des mathématiques moldues qui plus est !

Evan, alarmé, demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, maître ?

Strakowski rit, sa voix rugueuse résonnant en écho dans la salle :

- Cela veut que tu n'es plus mon élève, Evan. Il leva une main pour apaiser son étudiant dont le visage venait de perdre son peu de couleurs. Cela signifie qu'à partir de maintenant, tu seras mon apprenti et qu'il est hors de question que tu te débarrasses de moi jusqu'à ce que tu aies obtenu ta Maîtrise.

- Vraiment? Demanda Evan, incrédule.

- J'en parlerais à ton père demain, répondit Strakowski qui reprenait doucement son calme.

Evan fronça les sourcils. Peut-être que son père serait aussi fier de lui que son Maître l'était. Peut-être.

- Maintenant, serais-tu assez aimable pour expliquer à ton vieux maître comment tu construis ces équations dans une séquence arithmantique étant donné qu'il va bien falloir que je me mette à ces… mathématiques, l'incita Strakowski.

Evan commença alors à lui détailler la manière dont il élaborait son système qui serait plus tard appelé le Processus Arithmantique de Snape Appliqué aux Runes ou « PASAR ».

**oO°Oo**

Albus s'approcha de la salle de classe, s'arrêtant à hauteur de la porte. Il décida d'écouter un instant avant de faire connaître sa présence et tendit l'oreille. Il devait admettre être curieux à propos du contenu des leçons du garçon. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire une idée sur le fils de Severus. Il admettait volontiers qu'il n'avait pas vraiment bien accueilli la perspective de voir son seul espion du Cercle Intérieur se charger de responsabilités familiales. Il avait craint que Severus ne veuille plus assumer son devoir d'espion à cause de cela mais apparemment, Severus n'y avait même pas songé, ce qui le rassurait grandement. La seconde raison qui l'avait rendu hésitant vis-à-vis de cette adoption était relative au danger que cela représentait pour l'enfant lui-même. En effet, étant donné la position de Severus, on pouvait s'attendre à ce qu'il soit forcé à être marqué lors du retour de Voldemort mais le Maître des Potions lui avait assuré qu'il avait mis en place des sécurités pour protéger son fils et il n'avait pas de raison de douter de lui.

Il entendait tout de même convaincre Severus de créer un contact avec les Weasleys. Evan s'entendait bien avec les jumeaux de toute façon donc il était certain de parvenir à ses fins. Il pourrait toujours être accueilli par la famille en cas de besoin, si les plans de Severus s'avéraient inefficaces. Et de plus… il voulait préserver l'enfant des mauvaises influences. Severus avait toujours aimé apprendre et pratiquer la magie sombre et il ne s'en était pas caché mais Dumbledore n'entendait pas le laisser promouvoir ce type d'éducation auprès d'Evan, quitte à utiliser son sentiment de culpabilité pour se faire. Et bien que le tuteur choisit par Severus ait été un prisonnier politique, il n'empêchait pas qu'il venait d'un pays où les arts sombres étaient encore enseignés de façon courante. Dumbledore désapprouvait ce type d'enseignement et entendait bien le faire savoir.

Il avait passé des décennies à Poudlard à évincer toutes les pratiques de ce genre, même les plus innocentes à première vue. Entrouvrir une porte l'empêche ensuite de la refermer avait-il adopté comme philosophie. Cela avait été un long combat mais sa notoriété lui avait été utile et il avait obtenu gain de cause, petit à petit, au fur et à mesure des années. Il ne laisserait pas les esprits des enfants innocents être pervertis par ces pratiques monstrueuses. Il ne savait que trop bien ce qui en résultait… La bibliothèque avait ainsi été purgée et tous les tomes concernés étaient relégués à la section en accès restreint. Le cursus également avait été revu. Dumbledore voulait que les étudiants profitent de leur temps à l'école de sorcellerie et se concentrent essentiellement sur les basiques. Dans son esprit, il leur fallait profiter de leur jeunesse et non la passer sous la pression d'études constantes. Après tout, ils auraient tout le reste de leur vie pour apprendre, notamment lorsqu'ils auraient choisis leurs carrières.

C'est aussi un peu dans cette perspective qu'il s'inquiétait de l'emploi du temps que Severus avait mis en place pour son fils. C'était beaucoup trop chargé à son avis. Les enfants devaient jouer dehors, passer du temps avec leurs amis et non rester enfermés pendant des heures à apprendre Merlin seul savait quoi. Severus lui avait juste dit qu'Evan étudierait tout ce qui lui serait nécessaire pour sa future entrée à l'école de sorcellerie lorsqu'il aurait onze ans. Il se pencha vers la porte après avoir lancé un sort d'amplification sonore à son unique attention. La voix de Strakowski s'éleva, son fort accent roulant sur les consonnes et modifiant légèrement le son des voyelles.

- Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu me résumes ton essai concernant les différences entre magie.

Albus se tendit et décida d'interrompre la séance. Il frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre qu'on l'y invite.

- Bonjour ! S'exclama t'il joyeusement. Je m'excuse de vous interrompre mais j'avoue que j'étais très curieux de savoir comment se déroulait vos leçons. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas ?

Le tuteur lui indiqua simplement une des chaises disponibles avant de l'ignorer totalement. Evan, lui, haussa les épaules. Une fois confortablement installé, le directeur écouta la leçon reprendre son cours.

- J'ai effectué plusieurs recherches pour savoir ce qu'on entendait précisément par magie blanche et magie noire, déclara Evan. Cependant, à aucun moment je n'ai trouvé de définition claire, précise et intangible dans le temps. En réalité, celle-ci semble se définir au fur et à mesure de l'évolution législative et en fonction du contexte historique.

- Et qu'en déduis-tu ? Interrogea le tuteur.

Dumbledore écoutait attentivement la réponse du jeune garçon.

- J'en déduis que l'approche qui consiste à distinguer la magie en catégories distinctes est erronée, Maître, répondis posément l'enfant.

Albus se sentit obligé d'interrompre.

- Si je peux me permettre, je peux tout à fait expliquer la différence, proposa t'il, sans se soucier du regard désapprobateur du tuteur. En réalité, commença t'il, les sortilèges qui sont destinés, par nature, à blesser physiquement ou mentalement autrui sont du domaine relatif à la magie noire et sont donc, par conséquent, interdits et punis par la loi, termina t'il, satisfait.

- Veuillez m'excuser, Directeur Dumbledore, coupa Evan, mais votre définition n'a pas de sens. Je m'explique : un sortilège de bloque-jambes peut s'avérer mortel si on l'utilise sur une personne qui courre dans les escaliers par exemple. Le sort de lévitation peut aussi être utilisé de façon mortelle si on fait léviter une personne d'une certaine hauteur, continua Evan, implacable.

- Peut-être, reconnut vaguement le Directeur. Néanmoins, les sortilèges Impardonnables et autres sortilèges de torture ne peuvent être utilisés qu'à des fins néfastes, déclara t'il, sûr de son fait et un peu inquiet de la tournure d'esprit de l'enfant. Il faudrait qu'il en touche un mot à Severus.

- Là encore, je ne suis pas d'accord, rétorqua l'enfant sans temps mort. Le Sortilège de Mort, par exemple, a été créé afin de soulager les malades en stade final de maladies incurables afin de leur permettre une fin paisible et sans souffrance. Le sortilège Apertum Pectus qui ouvre la cage thoracique d'un individu est typiquement classé en magie noire quand il a été crée par un Médicomage pour opérer les malades lorsqu'ils faisaient des hémorragies internes avant que l'on sache comment les soigner sans les ouvrir. Il n'y a pas, selon moi, ni magie blanche, ni magie noir, seulement l'intention de celui qui lance le sort et c'est pour cela que l'approche actuelle est erronée. On punit les sortilèges au lieu des personnes qui les lancent avec l'intention de faire du mal. C'est stupide, conclut le garçon.

- Je pense que tu es un peu trop jeune pour comprendre ce dont il s'agit exactement, raisonna le directeur avec indulgence. C'est une chose encore un peu trop compliquée pour toi pour l'instant. Quand tu seras plus grand, nous en rediscuterons si tu es toujours intéressé, veux-tu ? N'est-ce pas, Mr Strakowski ? Demanda t'il afin de savoir de quelle côté de la barrière celui-ci se situait.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser l'enfant ainsi. Il n'autoriserait pas le garçon à se perde dans les Arts Sombres. Il devrait vraiment en parler avec Severus. Se tournant vers le tuteur, il attendit sa réaction mais celui-ci haussa simplement les épaules.

- Je ne cherche jamais à influencer Evan sur ses opinions, répliqua placidement l'homme avant d'ajouter : Et c'est Maître Strakowski, je vous prie.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, insista Dumbledore, je pense qu'Evan est encore un peu jeune pour aborder des points aussi délicats sans l'expérience et les conseils nécessaires (Strakowski fronça les sourcils à ce sujet) pour bien comprendre un sujet aussi grave.. Quand il sera plus grand, il comprendra ce qu'il en ait vraiment et…

- Vous n'arrêtez pas de me dire que je suis trop jeune pour comprendre mais ne m'avez toujours pas donné d'arguments pour me convaincre. En avez-vous seulement ? Pointa Evan, ennuyé.

- Evan, la majorité des sorciers et sorcières comprends et accepte cette distinction, reprit patiemment le Directeur. Bien que je reconnaisse qu'elle soit imparfaite, elle permet néanmoins de réunir ensemble des valeurs communes aux individus afin de protéger notre société d'une magie basée sur la souffrance d'autrui. Ainsi, ceux qui décident au sein du Magenmagot de bannir ces pratiques doivent-ils user de leur compassion intérieure afin de lutter contre cette facette de la magie. On peut punir les individus, naturellement, mais si l'on permettait l'usage de ces pratiques pour les utilisations dont tu as parlé, ce serait la porte ouverte au chaos car la tentation et l'addiction créée par cette magie ne permettrait pas de la contrôler et par conséquent, de protéger les citoyens.

- Si je vous suis bien, c'est la peur d'une mauvaise utilisation qui vous permet de la bannir ? Questionna Evan, incrédule.

- C'est plus compliqué que cela, Evan, assura gentiment le Directeur. Je pense qu'il faut que tu attendes d'avoir mûri un peu plus pour comprendre ce que j'essaie de te dire.

Et, satisfait de sa prestation et convaincu d'avoir marqué son point, Dumbledore sortit en les saluant d'une main distraite. Une fois la porte refermée, Strakowski se retourna vers son élève qui arborait une expression pensive.

- A quoi penses-tu, Evan ? Demanda t'il neutralement.

- Je pense qu'aussi longtemps que toutes les décisions dans les hautes sphères du monde magique sont prises sur le coup de la peur, de l'ignorance ou des intérêts personnels, nous ne changerons ni n'évoluerons comme nous le devrions. Je trouve ça triste et… un peu stupide pour être franc.

- Que penses-tu qu'il faudrait faire pour que les gens changent d'attitude ? Invita le tuteur.

- Et bien, une campagne massive contre le chantage et la corruption me parait être un début évident. Ensuite, tout repose sur l'éducation mais ça serait difficile à mettre en place parce qu'il faudrait atteindre autant les jeunes que les adultes en même temps. C'est une énorme tâche qui nécessite du soutien. Quelque chose où on ne peut réussir seul.

- Comment suggères-tu de procéder alors ? Demanda Strakowski avec curiosité.

- Et bien….

**oO°Oo**

Afin d'honorer sa promesse envers Evan, Lucius avait décidé d'organiser plusieurs visites au Ministère afin d'en faire connaître le fonctionnement au jeune garçon ainsi que de lui faire profiter de ses contacts et de ses conseils. A son regret, Draco avait décliné, préférant rester au Manoir pour ses leçons avec son tuteur et comme il détestait ses leçons, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que la politique n'était pas le domaine favori de son héritier, au désespoir de Lucius. Il espérait toutefois qu'avec l'âge il pourrait réussir à capter son intérêt. Severus avait accepté, comprenant l'opportunité dont il s'agissait mais avait insisté, et Narcissa avait tout de suite accepté, pour que le tuteur d'Evan les accompagne, à titre de chaperon. Lucius trouvait l'homme lugubre mais il devait admettre qu'il était un bon protecteur du jeune garçon et il ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Ainsi, Maître Strakowski les suivait de près, légèrement en retrait alors qu'Evan et Mr Malfoy ouvraient la voie, l'aîné conduisant le plus jeune dans le dédale des escaliers et couloirs que représentait le Ministère, tout en discourant :

- En politique, plusieurs choses entrent en ligne de compte afin de définir sa propre sphère d'influence personnelle. Avoir un nom connu, être issu d'une bonne et ancienne famille est une chose importante mais sur laquelle il ne faut pas se reposer. Dumbledore, par exemple, est un sang-mêlé dont la famille n'avait pas une excellente réputation au départ, avec l'emprisonnement de son propre père à Azkaban pour avoir torturé de jeunes moldus et qui avait laissé sa famille avec peu de ressources, sans compter sa mère qui était… née-de-moldus, on aurait pu penser qu'il n'irait pas loin mais il faut admettre qu'il a su retourner la situation en sa faveur. Tout d'abord en s'illustrant comme un élève brillant à Poudlard, puis en se faisant remarquer par Nicolas Flamel avec qui il a pu déterminer les 12 propriétés du sang de dragon. Mais c'est après avoir défait Grindelwald – tu sais de qui il s'agit ? Demanda Mr Malfoy, qui, après reçu confirmation de sa part, reprit – qu'il a prit une véritable influence politique et qui lui a valu un Ordre de Merlin, 1ère classe. D'abord, il a refusé de s'investir politiquement, préférant continuer à enseigner à Poudlard et continuer ses recherches mais après 5 ans, sa popularité n'avait fait que s'accroître et il accepta un siège au sein du Magenmagot, créé spécialement pour lui par le Ministère de la Magie en remerciement de sa victoire sur le Mage noir. A partir de là, les gens commencèrent à suivre ses choix et à lui fournir leur soutien et leur support ce qui l'amena naturellement à être promu Président du Magenmagot deux ans seulement après être devenu Directeur de Poudlard et ensuite, avec l'appui de personnalités influentes tel qu'Aldabert Lasornette ou Griselda Marchebank, il devint Manitou suprême de la Confédération Internationales des Sorciers et par ce biais, une véritable figure d'influence partout dans le monde sorcier… hélas. Comprends-tu ce que cela veux dire ? Acheva Lucius, s'arrêtant pour s'accouder à une des balustrades en hauteur surplombant l'atrium.

- Je pense, répondit doucement Evan. Si une personne est suffisamment talentueuse et qu'elle développe les bonnes connexions pour faire valoir son talent, elle peut parvenir aux plus hauts sommets de la société malgré des conditions de départ défavorables, n'est-ce pas ?

- Exactement, Evan, acquiesça Lucius, satisfait, avant d'enchaîner : Pour développer ces connexions, plusieurs moyens peuvent être mis en œuvre. On peut attendre d'être remarqué par son talent seul (mais cela requiert d'être outrageusement doué), ou encore de profiter des connexions faites par d'autres personnes qui nous sont proches, utiliser certains évènements mondains ou… tout simplement, observer. Par exemple, fit-il tout en désignant deux personnes sortant d'un cabinet face à eux, à l'autre bout de la balustrade : que peux-tu me dire sur ces personnes ?

Il nota immédiatement la concentration et la manière dont le visage d'Evan devint immédiatement dénué de toute émotion et ses yeux se firent froids, distants et calculateurs. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Ce n'était pas une expression que l'on imaginait pouvoir prendre place sur le visage d'un enfant.

- Ils travaillent tous les deux au Ministère de la Magie. Lui occupe un poste important, peut-être Secrétaire ou Sous-secrétaire à en juger par la couleur et la qualité de sa robe ainsi que de ses chaussures. Il a une haute opinion de lui-même et aime le faire savoir à en juger par toutes les décorations inutiles qui ornent son habit et les bagues précieuses qu'ils portent à ses deux mains. Il se tient très droit et même légèrement à l'arrière ce qui indique qu'il est arrogant et aime prendre les gens de haut et faire valoir son statut supérieur à autrui quand il est en compagnie de gens sur lesquels il peut exercer son « pouvoir ». Il est vieillissant et bedonnant et a une propension à suer supérieure à la normale si son visage est une bonne indication ce qui explique pourquoi il a un mouchoir à sa main droite qu'il semble ne jamais vouloir lâcher. Actuellement, il applique son influence sur cette jeune femme. Vu son âge, je pense qu'elle vient juste de finir ses études et que c'est son premier travail. Ses vêtements sont de bonne facture mais ils ne sont pas onéreux. Elle les a probablement achetés pour son nouveau travail car ils semblent neufs mais il est évident que ses finances ne sont pas au beau fixe à en juger par ses chaussures usagées et ses bijoux bon marché. Elle n'aime pas cet homme et n'apprécie pas qu'il soit si près d'elle. Sa posture est rigide et elle se retient de reculer ce qui signifie qu'il a une emprise sur elle. Soit elle travaille pour lui ou bien il a le pouvoir de lui faire perdre son emploi. Il vient de placer sa main sur son bras et elle se retient de grimacer mais ne se dégage pas. Notez comme elle touche de façon presque religieuse le pendentif qu'elle porte. C'est un élément qui a une valeur sentimentale pour elle, qui lui rappelle quelque chose ou quelqu'un qu'elle aime beaucoup. C'est à cause de cela qu'elle ne repousse pas cet homme. Peut-être car elle ne peut pas se permettre de perdre son emploi et qu'il le sait. Probablement pour des raisons financières mais peut-être aussi parce qu'il a un moyen de pression, je n'en suis pas sûr. Il en joue et ne va pas cesser de la harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne ce qu'il veut, probablement une faveur de type sexuelle. C'est un prédateur qui apprécie de jouer avec ses proies et vu l'aisance qu'il affiche, ce n'est probablement ni la première fois ni la dernière. Il est également probable que dès qu'il aura obtenu ce qu'il veut, il utilise son moyen de pression et la fasse démissionner ou licencier ce qui la laissera complètement humiliée et incapable de parler au risque d'exposer ce qu'elle a accepté de faire et comme elle n'a pas les moyens de se défendre, il s'en tirera une fois de plus.

Le garçon sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers Mr Malfoy qui, si cela n'avait été inconvenant de la part d'un sang-pur de son rang, aurait eu la mâchoire pendante jusqu'au sol après cet exposé.

- Je ne vois rien de plus à dire, en fait, Mr Malfoy, étant donné que je ne connais pas leurs noms ni leurs histoires. Est-ce que j'ai manqué quelque chose ? Demanda Evan, l'expression neutre bien que ses yeux brillaient de satisfaction contenue.

Il secoua la tête, seulement maintenant se rendre compte qu'il s'était fait avoir - une fois de plus - par un garçon de neuf ans qui avait certainement le potentiel pour être un formidable allié… ou un ennemi redoutable.

Il ne voulait pas d'imaginer ce que le garçon avait deviné de lui.

**oO°Oo**

Au final, il n'y a pas eu d'autres incidents à noter. Evan est toujours accompagné. Le plus souvent par moi, Strakowski ou les terreurs Weasleys – ils ont déjà une belle réputation de trouble-faits – tant que leur frère ainé est présent. Evan aime bien les jumeaux. Il dit qu'ils sont drôles. Il n'empêche, ils se tiennent à carreau dans mon cours. Ils viennent voir Evan le mardi et le vendredi soir pour le goûter dans nos quartiers (uniquement le salon, la salle de bain et la chambre d'Evan). Pour Halloween, ou plutôt Samhain, j'ai emmené Evan sur les tombes de James et Lily puis nous sommes retournés à Pouldard, dans nos quartiers, pour effectuer un rituel recommandé par Narcissa pour honorer les esprits de nos ancêtres défunts. Rien de compliqué. Juste un feu dans la cheminée pour effectuer le rituel avec une offrande aux défunts et aux divinités.

J'ai offert un bouquet composé d'asphodèles (regrets du passé), d'immortelles (regrets éternels), de lierre (amour/amitié éternelle), de pervenches (doux souvenirs) ainsi que des lys blancs cueillis dans le jardin (pureté, noblesse, amour chaste) en mémoire de ma mère et de Lily avec deux enveloppes. A ma mère, j'ai écris une simple phrase « Je te pardonne ». Dans celle pour Lily, je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre que « Pardonne-moi ». Evan a été éduqué par Narcissa au langage secret des fleurs et son bouquet est différent du mien. Il contient des anthuriums blancs (timidité), de l'armoise (l'absence), de la belladonne (le silence), des campanules (gratitude), du chèvrefeuille (lien, loyauté, fidélité), des chrysanthèmes (honore les défunts), des roses rose (joie, tendresse) et enfin de l'aubépine (espoir prudent). Il a également écrit une lettre mais je ne lui ai pas posé de questions sur son contenu.

C'est personnel.

Nous avons chanté la prière traditionnelle puis jeté nos offrandes, chanté une nouvelle fois puis les flammes ont consumés nos lettres. Je n'ai jamais suivi les traditions, j'étais aussi novice qu'Evan mais j'avoue que c'était… fascinant. J'ai ressenti comme un frisson et pendant environ une heure après le rituel, ni Evan ni moi n'avons parlé, installés confortablement sur le canapé le regard tourné vers la cheminée. Je me suis senti… apaisé, assis ainsi, mon fils contre moi, une main dans ses cheveux soyeux. Pour une fois, je ne me suis pas senti inconfortable. C'est comme si toutes mes barrières avaient cédées et je n'arrive même pas à m'en soucier. Je profite juste du moment. Je sais que mes serpents ont font autant, chacun faisant à sa manière. Certains utilisent des pommes, d'autres font brûler de l'encens. Peu importe la méthode tant que le feu accueille votre vœu.

Cette expérience nous a rapprochées en tout cas. Je crois.

Maintenant que le Solstice d'Hiver approche, j'envisage une petite surprise pour les vacances avec Evan. J'ai déjà informé les Préfets que je ne serais pas là contrairement à d'habitude. Je reste joignable bien sûr ; mes préfets ont une mornille charmée pour me prévenir en cas d'urgence. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à l'annoncer à Albus et à mes chers collègues. La réunion est interminable. Qui s'est illustré ce trimestre ? Qui a des difficultés ? Qui a du mal à s'intégrer ? Qui est un trouble-fait… Sur ce dernier point, les Terreurs Weasleys sont en bonne position mais je dois admettre qu'ils sont… créatifs. Et ils ne pas méchants, ils ne cherchent pas à humilier les victimes de leurs farces. De plus, ils sont plutôt… tolérables en potions.

Et puis, Evan les aime bien.

- Bien, maintenant, pour le planning de Noël, intervient Albus. Nous avons donc Pomona qui s'est portée volontaire et Severus qui resteront à Poudlard et…

- Je ne reste pas à Poudlard cette année, Albus, coupais-je.

- Mais Severus, vous êtes toujours restés pour les vacances, me fait Albus, un ton de reproche dans la voix.

- C'est exact, acquiesçais-je. Cependant – je vois le sourire d'Albus se crisper – bien que j'ai toujours accepté de laisser au moins un de mes collègues échapper au roulement annuel, cette année je souhaite profiter de cette exception pour mon profit personnel, expliquais-je calmement.

- Mais Severus, comme vous l'avez-vous-même expliqué, vos collègues n'ont pas envisagé que vous souhaitiez changer vos habitudes et ont certainement pris d'autres engagements. Ce ne serait pas juste de leur demandé cela.

- Mais ça l'est pour moi ? Répliquais-je, fulminant. J'ai moi-même des projets avec Evan pour cette année. Vous n'aviez qu'à me le demander avant de prendre ces décisions sans mon consentement.

- Les Noëls de Poudlard sont inoubliables, Severus, répliqua Albus. Je suis sûr qu'Evan sera ravi de voir les décorations du Grand Hall avec les élèves qui ont décidé de rester pour les fêtes.

- Non, fis-je, fermement.

Albus fut bien obligé de plier quand Filius se porta volontaire.

Ce derniers mois, le directeur avait pris un intérêt quelque peu malsain concernant mes affaires personnelles, Evan inclus. Je suppose que c'est lié au décès du Golem d'Harry Potter. Depuis, il a commencé à en demander plus concernant Evan. Quand est-il né ? Est-ce qu'il se plait à Poudlard ? Pourquoi ne rendrait-il pas visite aux Weasley puisqu'il semble si bien s'entendre avec les jumeaux? Ils ont un fils de son âge après tout, ils pourraient devenir amis… Il avait même osé exprimer sa « désapprobation » concernant ce que Strakowski enseignait à mon fils. J'ai discuté avec ce dernier après la visite du directeur concernant les Arts Sombres et l'ancien prisonnier était tout à fait de mon avis. Il n'était pas question qu'Evan les apprenne avant qu'il ne soit prêt. Je sais que je ne suis pas un exemple mais je peux au moins lui éviter de faire les mêmes erreurs que moi. Strakowski ne lui montrera que les aspects théoriques pour qu'Evan sache exactement ce que sont et ne sont pas les Arts Sombres. Je lui enseignerais le reste plus tard, quand il sera plus âgé. Ces Arts ont une forte propension à la dépendance et il est facile d'y succomber quand on est trop jeune et inexpérimenté. On peut s'aveugler facilement et prendre de mauvaises décisions qui pouvaient s'avérer désastreuses.

Comme perdre Lily. Comme accepter la Marque.

Il enseignerait à Evan les véritables Arts Sombres avec toutes les sécurités possibles, comme les rituels de purification ou les totems de protection. Il serait prudent. C'était l'enfant de Lily après tout. C'était une affaire sérieuse. Mais il avait encore du temps devant lui. Il en avait parlé avec Evan, faisant en sorte que le garçon comprenne qu'il ne devait même pas penser à les essayer seul et sans quelqu'un pour le guider. Concernant les autres matières qu'Evan apprenaient avec son tuteur, il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire selon lui. L'histoire, les bases en défense, sortilèges et métamorphoses étaient également enseignées à Draco et uniquement en théorie puisqu'ils n'avaient pas de baguette alors il ne comprenait pas l'inquiétude du directeur. Pour l'étude des runes et de l'arithmancie, c'était une autre question mais puisqu'Evan s'avérait doué et intéressé par ces sujets, il ne voyait pas le mal à le laisser faire et à le décourager sous prétexte de son âge.

Le Maître des Potions aurait apprécié qu'Evan soit plutôt doué dans l'art des potions mais il prenait ses études en la matière au sérieux alors il supposait qu'il devait s'estimer satisfait. Il ferait sûrement un Brasseur décent, peut-être même un bon Potionniste, supposait-il. Il n'était pas déçu, c'est juste que… Et bien, sa mère était celle qui l'avait initié à l'art des potions et ça avait la seule chose qu'il avait partagée avec elle. Ça avait été leur échappatoire, la seule chose que Tobias ne pouvait pas gâcher. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait partager avec Evan, comment créer une sorte de lien avec lui comme sa mère l'avait fait avec lui. Il n'était pas intéressé par les runes et l'arithmancie. Les livres sur la parentalité qu'ils avaient lus avaient tous pointés qu'il était important de passer du temps autour d'une activité commune qu'ils apprécieraient tous les deux mais… Il ne savait pas vers quoi se tourner. Ils se promenaient ensemble le matin mais ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il avait à l'esprit pour une activité père-fils.

Il était perdu. Il était tellement occupé et le peu d'heures qu'il avait avec Evan étaient juste inconfortables. Du moins, c'était l'impression qu'il en retirait. Il n'était pas une personne ayant la… conversation facile et de quoi pourrait-il bien discuter avec un enfant de neuf ans ? Ils discutaient un peu des études d'Evan, de son amitié avec Draco et des Jumeaux Diaboliques. Il lui avait parlé de Lily, un peu, parce c'était toujours douloureux pour lui de se rappeler de ce que ses erreurs lui avaient coûté. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il ne savait pas quelle était la réponse. Il ne se sentait pas père mais comme un gardien au plus. Il ne savait pas comment former ce lien qui semblait si naturel pour chaque parent avec leurs enfants. Peut-être que cela venait de lui ? Peut-être qu'il n'était pas fait pour être père ? Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas ce qu'il fallait ? Cette idée le tenaillait la nuit et le tenait éveillé parfois. Il avait promis d'essayer. Bien sûr, il ne s'était pas attendu à des miracles mais un ou deux signes de progression auraient été les bienvenus.

Il avait le sentiment d'échouer avec Evan.

Et il savait que le garçon le savait.

Mais il voulait toujours essayer. Parce qu'il avait promis et parce que l'échec n'était pas envisageable. C'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle il voulait rendre leur première célébration de fin d'année spéciale. Quelque chose qui montrerait qu'il se souciait de lui et qu'il lui prêtait attention. Le garçon avait appris le russe avec son tuteur et avec l'aide du Sortilège d'Apprentissage Rapide des Langues (SARLa) et il voulait lui offrir une visite en Russie avec Strakowski comme guide. L'homme connaitrait les allées secrètes et les lieux qui échappaient au regard des touristes ordinaires. Et puis, il avait fait une réservation pour un petit appartement qui faisait face à la Volga à St Pétersbourg. Ils célébreraient le Solstice là. Strakowski avait décliné, souhaitant se rendre sur les tombes de sa famille pour leur rendre hommage et célébrer à sa façon le Boudni vetcher (Бъдни вечер) et le Koleda[2].

Venait ensuite le problème des cadeaux. Il pouvait certes s'adresser à Narcissa mais il s'avouerait alors coupable de ne pas connaitre les goûts de son propre fils. Il pourrait lui acheter une nouvelle écharpe bien chaude ou une cape… Non, trop pratique. Un livre, peut-être ? Oui, ça pourrait convenir mais…A propos de quoi? De runes? D'arithmancie ? D'histoire ? Il ne saurait pas ce qu'il pourrait choisir et intéresserait Evan. Un jouet ? Un de ces jeux de l'esprit? Une peluche? Enfin… peut-être pourrait-il surmonter son sentiment de culpabilité et demander à Narcissa plutôt que de décevoir Evan. Evidemment, il savait qu'il était plus que probable qu'Evan apprécie juste le fait d'avoir un cadeau plus que ce que celui-ci serait mais néanmoins, il voulait que tout soit aussi parfait que possible. Il pourrait faire un compromis et juste demander… « conseils » à Narcissa et faire ensuite son choix même s'il était certain qu'il allait se retrouver noyé sous les catalogues, le flot de recommandations et autres conseils « maternels ».

Il le ferait.

En dernier ressort.

**oO°Oo**

- Dis, tu connais Harry Potter ? Demanda Draco, allongé paresseusement sur le lit.

- J'ai lu l'histoire, oui, répondit Evan d'une voix neutre, un peu mal à l'aise.

- Tu crois qu'on pourra être ami avec lui ? Reprit Draco ; inconscient de l'état de tension de son camarade.

- Pourquoi tu veux être son ami ? Biaisa Evan, curieux.

- Et bien… Tout le monde veut être ami avec Harry Potter ! Je veux dire, il a beau être un sang-mêlé, il a quand même défait le sorcier le plus terrible depuis Grindelwald. Et il est héritier du titre de Lord Potter et c'est une ancienne maison, les Potter, expliqua méthodiquement l'héritier Malfoy.

- Il pourrait être arrogant et stupide et avoir la grosse tête, contra Evan. Tu voudrais toujours être son ami s'il est comme ça ?

- Père dit toujours qu'il faut savoir avoir les meilleures relations pour avancer dans la vie et Potter a le prestige et l'argent. Ce pourrait être un mauvais mouvement pour moi de lui tourner le dos juste parce qu'il pourrait être un idiot. Tu sais, j'ai appris qu'il est élevé par des moldus et même s'il a reçu des leçons, ce n'est pas la même chose. On pourra l'aider. Je pourrais lui offrir ma main pour le guider dans notre monde et ton expérience avec le monde moldu pourrait s'avérer utile. On pourrait devenir ses deux meilleurs amis !, récita t'il.

- Tu sembles y avoir beaucoup réfléchi à ce que je vois, répondit Evan, amusé, assis contre la tête de lit.

- Et bien… J'ai tout lu sur lui, bien sûr. Mais je ne crois pas à tout, bien sûr ! Tenta t'il de se justifier, les joues rouges. Je ne suis pas comme un de ces fans pathétiques ou quoi que se soit dans ce genre, hein…C'est juste qu'il est un sorcier très puissant quand même et qu'il en impressionne pas mal, mon père compris…enfin, je veux dire… Le blond s'arrêta là, embarrassé.

- Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour faire sa rencontre ? , reprit Evan pour mettre Draco à l'aise.

- Oh ! Il a notre âge tu sais et il sera donc dans le même train que nous quand nous irons à Poudlard alors j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait le chercher dans le train et ensuite… J'ai préparé un petit discours, tu veux l'entendre ? Demanda le blond, excité.

Evan hocha juste la tête, infecté par l'enthousiasme de son ami. Draco quitta le lit pour se lever devant lui, un air solennel (et un peu arrogant, mais ça, Evan n'allait pas lui dire) sur le visage et s'éclaircit la gorge :

- Je suis Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, le blondinet récita, la voix trainante. J'ai entendu que le célèbre Harry Potter allait à Poudlard. Tu comprendras très vite que certaines familles valent mieux que d'autres, Potter. Tu ne veux pas devenir ami avec des gens douteux. Je peux t'aider étant donné que les gens comme nous ne méritent que le meilleur.

Et là, le garçon tendit fièrement sa main dans le vide, satisfait de lui-même. Incapable de se contenir plus longtemps, Evan éclata de rire. Comme Draco ne se joignait pas à lui, il jeta un regard au blond qui semblait assez vexé voire blessé par sa réaction, les lèvres pincées. Cela calma immédiatement Evan. Il prit la main de Draco et le fit asseoir en face de lui.

- C'était si mauvais que ça?, demanda le blond d'une petite voix, les yeux rivés sur le sol. J'ai répété longtemps pourtant, tu sais, et je pensais… J'ai respecté toutes les règles pour une présentation formelle ! D'abord mon nom de famille pour qu'il puisse situer l'importance de celle-ci et ensuite j'ai reconnu sa propre importance en tant que Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu comme ça il saurait que je nous considère comme étant sur un pied égal et que même s'il n'avait pas été élevé dans notre monde, je n'en tenais pas compte et que j'étais prêt à le guider, tu vois ? Où est-ce que je me suis trompé ? Draco acheva, complètement misérable.

- Draco ? L'appela doucement Evan. Ce n'était pas si mauvais mais le problème à mon avis, c'est juste que tu essayes trop. Nous aurons seulement onze ans. Soit juste toi-même, ça sera suffisant.

- Moi-même ? Reprit le blond, incertain.

Evan, affecté par le manque soudain – et habituellement dissimulé – de confiance en lui de son ami, lui prit la main et confessa :

- Je ne vais pas te mentir Draco. Tu le sais. Tu es arrogant, égoïste et parfois même cruel et bien souvent tu te comportes en morveux de la pire espèce mais… Je ne voudrais jamais personne d'autre que toi comme meilleur ami.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Draco, incrédule et un peu confus.

- Oui, vraiment. Parce que je sais que derrière ce masque de morveux prétentieux se trouve quelqu'un sur qui je peux compter, quelqu'un auprès de qui je peux me laisser aller à être moi-même parce que je sais que tu prendras soin de moi. Je sais que je peux me confier à toi sans que tu me juges ou que tu penses que je suis faible. Et tu n'hésites pas à partager ce que tu sais avec moi et même quand tu es jaloux de moi, tu restes mon meilleur ami. Il acheva doucement : Draco… Tu n'as pas besoin d'un Harry Potter pour montrer au monde le grand sorcier que tu es.

A la fin, un peu embarrassé par sa déclaration, Les yeux d'Evan étaient résolus à regarder partout sauf Draco.

- Tu es un super ami aussi, murmura le blond, agrippant étroitement la main de son ami.

Evan releva la tête, un petit sourire se jouant sur ses lèvres. Leurs regards se croisèrent et se soutinrent un moment avant que le blond ne déclare :

- C'était guimauve, hein ? Déclara l'héritier Malfoy.

- Oui, ça l'était, agréa Evan, soulagé. Ça l'était même bien.

- Je crois que nous avons besoin de faire quelque chose de viril et masculin pour nous prouver que nous ne sommes pas devenus une de ces chochottes ennuyeuses et geignardes comme Pansy donc… Quidditch ? Proposa le blond en se relevant.

- Tu y es! S'écria le noiraud en s'enfuyant en courant vers la porte.

- Non, j'y suis pas ! T'as triché ! Evan ! J'y suis pas! Reviens ici! S'écria Draco en poursuivant son ami.

Son meilleur ami.

* * *

><p>[1] C'est un vieux mot désignant des êtres disant des stupidités, des bêtises… A vous d'imaginer l'utilisation qu'on peut en faire…<p>

[2] Alors, d'accord, j'ai un peu triché, c'est d'origine bulgare mais bon…C'est mon histoire, hein ?

* * *

><p>Voilà!<p>

Si je n'ai pas le temps de publier le dernier chapitre de la transition avant la nouvelle année, laissez-moi vous souhaiter un joyeux Noël et une excellente année 2014!

Juste au cas où...une review serait un cadeau super sympa pour l'auteure que je suis...lol!

A bientôt (j'espère)


	12. Simple comme un sourire

**Bonjour, me revoilà. Je sais que ça fait très longtemps et j'en suis la première navrée mais, et je le répète, je n'abandonne jamais mes histoires. De même que je réponds aux reviews même si parfois j'y mets le temps.**

**C'est enfin la fin de la transition! Elle aura été difficile à vivre et ce chapitre a été réécrit tellement de fois que je ne les compte même plus! J'ai tenu compte de vos avis et j'espère que ça vous plaira. **

**Disclaimer: Ai-je besoin de préciser que rien n'est à moi? Au bout de 12 chapitre, si ce n'est pas clair, ça ne le sera jamais!**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12<strong>

**Simple comme un sourire**

* * *

><p>Harry Potter était mort.<p>

Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'Albus Dumbledore en était venu à regretter dans sa longue vie. L'emprisonnement de son père, la mort d'Arianna, Gellert, Tom… Et tant d'autres. Maintenant, il pouvait ajouter Harry Potter dans sa liste de noms toujours croissante. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu. Il savait, bien sûr, qu'ils étaient « les pires moldus imaginables » ainsi que l'avait sagement fait remarquer Minerva. Mais il avait de bonnes raisons de leur confier le garçon. En premier lieu, il ne voulait qu'il soit élevé dans le monde sorcier où sa célébrité aurait pu lui monter à la tête ce qui aurait été contraire à ses plans. Grandir loin de tout ça et, mieux encore, ignorant du monde magique avait été la bonne solution. Le gamin aurait ensuite découvert ce monde dans un mélange d'émerveillement et de surprise tout en lui permettant de pouvoir s'identifier aux nés-de-moldus, ayant lui-même grandi parmi eux. Sa soudaine célébrité l'aurait ensuite soumis aux lourdes attentes du public et cela aurait été le tournant où son enfance aurait joué son rôle.

Il se rappelait encore la lettre de Pétunia, suppliant d'être acceptée à Poudlard. Il avait dû gentiment refuser bien sûr mais il avait plus tard appris de Lily que sa sœur était devenue amère et en avait gardé une profonde rancune, rejetant tout ce qui n'était pas « normal » - comprenez « magique » - à ses yeux. Sa propre sœur incluse. La protection du sang était une excuse bien sûr mais une excuse crédible. La rumeur s'en était emparée et nourrie, faisant de l'illusion une réalité bien plus tangible qu'elle ne l'était en réalité, personne ne voulant s'y frotter. Il s'agissait pourtant d'Arts Sombres et il ne comprenait pas comment les gens pouvaient croire qu'il puisse lancer un sort aussi vil.

Il l'avait fait, une fois, et cela avait engendré la pire erreur de sa vie. Il essayait encore de se racheter de ce passé honteux. De plus, comme il n'y aurait aucun lien affectif entre les Dursleys et Harry, la protection de sang n'aurait pas pu être alimentée de toute façon, c'est pourquoi il ne s'y était même pas essayé. Il avait jeté plusieurs sorts et barrières de protection, évidemment. Des protections traditionnelles mais solides et puissantes. Ces protections étaient excellentes et suffisamment fortes pour fournir la sécurité nécessaire. Enfin, comme ils s'agissaient de moldus anonymes – puisqu'il avait pris soin que personne ne puisse donner leur nom ou leur location (un vœu de confidentialité bien pratique) – aucun Mangemort ne pourrait les trouver et cela avait été la meilleure des protections.

Le second point pour qu'il laisse le garçon avec les Dursleys était qu'il grandisse humble et modeste. La soudaine célébrité et l'adoration du public qu'il aurait reçu à son retour dans leur monde l'aurait sans aucun doute submergé et intimidé. Cela l'aurait ensuite poussé à vouloir tenter de se conformer aux attentes du public. Cela passerait par devenir un Griffondor entre autre, en copiant le comportement attendu par tout un chacun auquel il aurait lui-même apporté sa touche avec quelques encouragements ici et là. Ainsi, il serait devenu le héros que ce monde attendrait pour vaincre définitivement Voldemort. Lui-même aurait été perçu par le garçon comme une sorte de sauveur, lui permettant d'échapper à ses relatifs moldus même s'il ne pourrait pas lui éviter d'y retourner, pour sa « sécurité », chaque été. Il aurait ainsi pu tester le garçon, le préparer à sa destinée, petit à petit.

Il aurait dû s'assurer qu'ils n'allaient pas trop loin avec le garçon mais…

Il n'avait pas voulu savoir. Suspecter était une chose mais savoir pour sûr en était une autre et cela aurait pesé trop lourd sur sa conscience. En tant que chef de guerre, il avait été plus d'une fois confronté aux choix difficiles voire aux sacrifices devant être faits afin de pouvoir sauver le maximum de personnes. Harry Potter aurait été le point clef pour limiter le nombre de victimes qui inévitablement périraient lors du retour de Tom. Le garçon aurait été la cible phare de Voldemort car il aurait voulu lavé la tâche sur sa réputation pour s'être fait vaincre par un simple bébé. Il se serait ainsi assuré que le garçon comprenne sa place dans cette guerre, le rôle qu'il aurait à tenir lorsque le temps serait voulu pour lui de se sacrifier volontairement pour les sauver tous. Pour sauver ce monde qu'il en serait venir à aimer et pour honorer la mémoire et le propre sacrifice de ses parents. Une vie pour en sauver combien d'autres ? Cela semblait juste à Albus. Le garçon aurait été un symbole brillant d'espoir et d'altruisme. Son souvenir et son sacrifice aurait été honoré par tous. Ça aurait été une terrible décision mais au final, Pour le Plus Grand Bien.

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'aurait pas tenté de rendre le peu de temps que le garçon aurait eu devant lui le plus agréable possible. Il aurait fait de son mieux pour le gâter durant son séjour à Poudlard, juste pour lui offrir un peu de joie et de conseils bien mérités. Bien sûr, il n'était pas heureux de devoir sacrifier le garçon mais il n'avait pas le choix. De plus, il avait besoin de l'argent des Potter pour financer la guerre, fournir des maisons-refuges, soudoyer des contacts pour obtenir des informations sur les mouvements de l'ennemi et, après la guerre, pour rebâtir leur monde. Il n'aurait eu qu'à attendre que le garçon ait 11 ans, le garçon aurait ensuite officiellement été nommé Lord Potter (même s'il n'en aurait rien su bien sûr) et, étant donné qu'il était son gardien dans le monde sorcier, Albus aurait ensuite eu accès à la voûte principale en faisant signer au garçon une autorisation permanente d'accès. Il avait pris l'habitude de donner autant que possible aux organismes de charité. Maintenant, grâce à ces maudits goblins, il n'avait même plus accès à la voûte éducationnelle du garçon, celle qui régénérait son capital une fois l'an, et il se sentait coupable de ne plus pouvoir donner autant qu'auparavant. Il y avait tant de personnes qu'il voulait aider, qui méritaient d'être aidées. Maintenant, il devait se restreindre. Après tout, même lui ne pouvait prendre trop sur le compte de Poudlard sans que ça ne soit remarqué.

Tout cela n'avait plus d'importance maintenant.

Il n'était pas simplement triste mais également paniqué. Qui stopperait Voldemort maintenant ? Il aurait dû vérifier ou poser des limites aux relatifs du garçon. Maintenant, tous ses plans soigneusement établis et préparés s'effondraient. Il n'y avait plus de sauveur. Il se sentait fatigué et défait. Il avait visité les Dursleys aussitôt que les alarmes avaient sonné. Les Aurores moldus étaient déjà là ainsi que des hommes en blanc qui transportaient un corps. Un tout petit corps dans un plastique noir. Il en vérifia l'identité puis s'en alla. Il n'était pas resté, ne le pouvait pas. Il se sentait fatigué, vieux et désespéré. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu et travaillé si dur pour le monde sorcier : la paix, un statut égal pour tous, moldus et sorciers, tout cela allait se retrouver détruit à cause d'un vil sorcier qui avait mal tourné. Un sorcier noir qui était le produit direct d'une de ses pires erreurs qui plus est. Il aurait dû disposer de Tom dès qu'il l'avait vu la première fois. Mais il avait voulu lui donner une chance, le regardant de loin et essayant de l'aiguillonner dans la bonne direction, se disant que Tom n'était qu'un enfant après tout.

Il avait été idéaliste. Il avait été faible.

Tom avait été empli de haine envers les moldus, ne comprenant pas qu'il était celui qui devait s'adapter et changer d'attitude pour être accepté. Les moldus réagissaient simplement à la réticence manifeste de Tom à s'intégrer, c'était évident. Il avait voulu passer ses étés à Poudlard mais Albus avait toujours posé son véto à cette requête, offrant ses conseils et son avis à la place pour que Tom puisse réfléchir et prendre conscience de son comportement inapproprié. L'enfant et, plus tard, le jeune homme, n'avait pas voulu comprendre, blâmant les moldus pour ses problèmes. L'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets avait le point tournant pour Albus où il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait pas sauver le garçon. Il avait cependant tenté de contrôler les mouvements et l'influence de Tom allant jusqu'à lui refuser par deux fois le poste de professeur de Défense et Offense. La première fois en influençant Dippet et la seconde en profitant de son pouvoir discrétionnaire de Directeur. Il avait eu l'espoir qu'ainsi le garçon serait obligé de laisser tomber ses rêves de grandeur et de se fixer s'il y était contraint. Il n'avait ni argent ni nom après tout. « Que pouvait-il faire? », avait-il alors pensé.

Il s'était trompé. Et il s'était laissé distraire.

Par la montée au pouvoir de son ancien amant en tant que Seigneur des Ténèbres. Gellert. Quand il l'avait finalement battu, il s'était juré à lui-même de faire les bons choix à l'avenir. Il avait refusé toute la gloire et la célébrité offerte, content de revenir à sa position d'enseignant afin de pouvoir mener à terme son propre projet : la fusion du monde moldu et sorcier. Mais les gens continuaient de venir à lui pour des conseils, pour lui demander son opinion et c'est ainsi, qu'un jour, il avait compris. Cette célébrité inattendue serait l'outil de sa rédemption. Si le monde sorcier devait un jour fusionner avec le monde moldu, il était de son devoir d'utiliser son influence nouvellement gagnée pour donner aux gens les moyens de se comprendre, pour que ce qui était arrivé avec Arianna, Gellert et même Tom, ne se reproduise pas. Il en avait été convaincu et c'est pourquoi il s'était dévoué corps et âme à son projet. Politiquement, en complément de ce qu'il avait entrepris à Poudlard. Il avait pris son siège au sein du Magenmagot et, à peine deux ans plus tard, était il nommé Président du Magenmagot, puis avait suivi sa nomination en tant que Manitou Suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers.

Ça avait été un projet à long terme. Le projet de toute une vie. Il avait commencé doucement, introduisant de plus en plus d'élément de la culture moldue. Il avait encouragé l'intégration des nés-de-moldus dans leur monde. Il avait mis en place des bourses spécifiques pour qu'un maximum de nés-de-moldus puisse s'enrôler à Poudlard quand, auparavant, ils n'étaient soumis le plus souvent qu'à quelques heures par semaine avec un tuteur nommé par le Ministère pour ceux qui n'avaient pas les moyens de payer les frais de scolarité de la célèbre institution, un tuteur privé ou qui ne pouvait bénéficier du fond pour les orphelins. Une éducation même pas obligatoire alors. Il avait trouvé cela injuste. Le plus souvent, les nés-de-moldus ne restaient pas dans le monde sorcier et c'était une perte énorme selon Albus et c'est pourquoi il s'était battu bec et ongles pour ce projet. Maintenant, c'était largement accepté. Tout comme la plupart des traditions moldues. Albus avait fait en sorte d'inciter à célébrer ces dernières au lieu des anciennes traditions afin de faciliter la fusion en créant une base culturelle commune. De même, il encourageait les anciennes familles sang-purs à s'ouvrir au « nouveau-sang » pour faire progresser la fusion encore plus loin. L'un dans l'autre, tout cela avait gentiment progressé.

Et cela n'était qu'une partie de ce qu'il avait mis en place. Les gens en était venus inconsciemment à accepter de plus en plus la mentalité moldue en leur sein. Bien entendu, certaines familles de sang-pur avaient voulues enrayer ces progrès mais Dumbledore avait bâti suffisamment d'influence et réuni assez d'alliés pour que cela ne soit plus qu'une légère irritation. Chaque année qui s'écoulait voyait Albus contribuer à modeler de plus en plus de jeunes esprits, les faire s'ouvrir à ses idées et à la voie qui les mèneraient à la fusion entre les deux mondes. Ensuite, Tom était revenu et s'était acharné à essayer de détruire tout ce qu'il avait construit. Il avait créé l'Ordre du Phoenix en représailles, pour protéger l'œuvre d'une vie. Il ne laisserait rien ni personne ruiner ses plans. Il protégerait tout le monde, magique et moldus. Mais maintenant, Harry Potter était mort et il n'y avait plus de sauveur. Bien évidemment, il se sentait coupable pour ce qui était arrivé à un enfant innocent mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'appesantir sur cela mis à part l'explication qu'il devrait donner au public à ce sujet mais il n'était pas vraiment inquiet. Il avait un bien plus gros problème à résoudre.

Tom reviendrait et Albus se devait d'être prêt.

Il devait réfléchir. Il devait avoir fait une erreur quelque part. Mal interprété la prophétie parce, une fois engagée, une prophétie ne pouvait être stoppée. Cela voulait-il dire qu'Harry Potter n'avait jamais eu le potentiel de devenir le Sauveur du monde magique ? Pourtant, il avait bien été marqué. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Peut-être devrait-il juste y penser différemment. La prophétie disait : _« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois ... »_. Un enfant qui était encore à naître u moment de l'énonciation e la prophétie, et qui s'avérerait capable de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un enfant dont les parents ont défié ledit Seigneur des Ténèbres par trois fois et qui naîtrait à la fin du mois de Juillet. Et qui serait marqué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un enfant ayant un pouvoir lui permettant de battre Voldemort et dont le combat résulterait en leur mort à tous deux puisqu'aucun ne pouvait vivre en même temps.

Harry Potter remplissait les conditions. Né le 31 juillet, ses parents ayant défiés par trois fois Voldemort. La cicatrice donnée par Voldemort le marquant comme son égal… Mais maintenant, il était mort alors que Tom était encore en vie, si l'on pouvait appeler une vie un état spectral. La marque n'avait donc été que le produit d'une simple coïncidence ? Albus sentit le fardeau pesant sur ses épaules s'alourdir encore sous le poids de son âge. Un innocent était mort parce qu'il avait commis une erreur. Un malheureux enfant. Et il ne pourrait même pas punir les Dursleys car cela exposerait sa propre responsabilité dans la mort d'Harry Potter. Il avait besoin d'une excuse, quelque chose de crédible, dont les gens ne douteraient pas, pour expliquer pourquoi Harry Potter ne viendrait pas à Poudlard lorsqu'il aurait 11 ans. Et il devait également absolument trouver l'enfant de la prophétie. Il allait devait vérifier chaque naissance ayant eu lieu à la fin du mois de juillet 1989, s'assurer de savoir si leurs parents avaient défié ou non Voldemort et ce, au moins 3 fois tout en étant marqué comme son égal, au moins symboliquement.

Il y avait Neville Longdubat bien entendu. Il était né le 30 juillet donc le critère pouvait s'appliquer à lui et il était évident que ses parents avaient défié, et ce plus d'une fois, Voldemort. Perdre ses parents aux mains des partisans Mangemorts de Voldemort pouvait être interprété comme étant marqué par celui-ci, même si indirectement. Mais l'enfant était faible et avait un caractère effacé. Pas vraiment du matériel dont on fait les sauveurs. Il devrait néanmoins garder un œil sur lui et son évolution. Il allait devoir éplucher les registres de St Mangouste pour toutes les naissances ayant eu lieu fin juillet et surtout le Registre de Poudlard pour tout les futurs étudiants, même les nés-de-moldus. Il devait trouver l'enfant. Il devait aussi élaborer de nouveaux plans avant que celui-ci ne se présente à Poudlard. Il se devait d'être préparé. Une pensée se présenta furtivement à son esprit concernant un autre enfant qui pourrait correspondre aux critères de la prophétie. Evan. Le fils de Severus. Il était né le 31 juillet et ses parents naturels et adoptifs avaient défiés Voldemort par 3 fois. Le père en trahissant son maître, et non seulement en lui tournant le dos mais en épousant une moldue et en ayant un enfant avec elle. Quant à Severus, il avait défié son maître bien plus qu'à son compte.

Il fronça les sourcils.

Severus s'opposerait certainement à ses plans. Il devrait être prudent. Et subtil. Manipuler l'enfant s'avèrerait difficile également. Le gamin était trop intelligent pour son âge. Il lui rappelait Tom. Peut-être était-ce là le point pour être l'égal de Tom ? Il allait devoir gagner la confiance de cet enfant tout en poursuivant ses recherches sur d'éventuels autres candidats. Même si Evan devait ne pas se révéler être le sauveur, Albus sentait qu'il devait le garder sous son contrôle. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir un second Tom sur les bras. Au contraire, si Evan était le véritable enfant de la prophétie, avoir le contrôle sur lui serait essentiel. Maintenant, il devait trouver le moyen de gagner sa confiance, de le guider dans la bonne direction et, éventuellement, de faire en sorte que Severus ne serait pas une entrave à ses projets si besoin était.

Tant à faire et si peu de temps…

**oO°Oo**

Evan devrait bientôt arriver à présent. Il lui avait promis de rentrer aussitôt que ses leçons seraient terminées. Severus savait qu'il pouvait compter sur sa parole. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais Evan avait pris très au sérieux la règle lui interdisant de mentir. Ainsi, le Maître des potions était absolument certain que, peut importe ce que le garçon ferait, il viendrait toujours à lui pour se confesser. Et il accepterait toute punition qu'il lui imposerait. Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas eu à exercer son autorité parentale. Cela lui faisait à la fois plaisir et l'inquiétait. Les enfants étaient toujours en train d'inventer et de faire toutes sortes de bêtises. Draco avait essayé de dissimuler les restes d'un vase précieux présent dans la famille depuis des générations et dont on lui avait non seulement défendu de s'approcher mais même de le regarder juste la semaine passée et il avait été sévèrement puni pour cela. Cela faisait des mois qu'il avait adopté Evan et…rien. Pas qu'il se plaignait mais… Il ne protestait pas quand Severus l'envoyait se coucher ou quand il lui imposait un emploi du temps strict, lui demandait de changer de vêtements quand ceux qu'il portait ne lui convenait pas ou même quand il lui demandait d'arrêter de lire pour dormir. Ces livres sur la parentalité qu'avait lu Severus lui avait expliqué que le garçon ne tenterait pas de tester les limites tant qu'il ne sentirait pas réassurer sur le fait de se faire renvoyer s'il se montrait désobéissant.

Une preuve de plus s'il en fallait qu'il n'était vraiment pas de la matière dont on fait les parents.

La fête du Solstice d'hiver approchait et Severus se sentait toujours inadéquat face à Evan. Il avait finalement consenti à demander de l'aide à Narcissa. Il avait l'impression qu'elle connaissait mieux Evan que lui. Elle n'avait eu aucun problème en lui indiquant ce qu'il pourrait offrir au garçon. Evan était un bon garçon, il méritait le meilleur. Et il avait le sentiment que ce meilleur ce n'était pas lui. Il savait qu'Evan avait conservé tout son argent de poche pour acheter des cadeaux aux Malfoy, à Strakowski et aux jumeaux Weasley mais il savait également qu'il travaillait sur son cadeau et cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il méritait cela et qu'Evan lui offrait quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas lui retourner. Le Maître des Potions ne savait pas comment gérer le poids de l'affection et des besoins de l'enfant. Il ne voulait pas le blesser et pourtant il le faisait. Il savait qu'il le faisait. Il ne pouvait pas non plus parler de ses craintes. Qui pourrait comprendre ? Il était attaché à l'enfant mais quand il songeait à lui, il n'utilisait pas le mot « fils » pour se référer à lui dans son esprit, du moins pour autre chose qu'une question de praticité.

Il avait honte de lui-même.

Extérieurement, rien ne semblait différent. Severus faisait de son mieux pour parler avec l'enfant, pour apprendre à le connaître, savoir ce qu'il aimait ou n'aimait pas. Il l'écoutait avec attention quand il lui parlait des amis qu'il s'était fait durant ses leçons de musique, à propos de ses études en runes, de son temps passé avec Narcissa ou de son amitié avec Draco. Il était convaincu d'avoir grandement progressé à ce niveau. Cependant, il ne ressentait toujours pas de lien spécial ou même parental envers lui. Il ne savait même pas ce dont il s'agissait exactement. Il avait été tenté d'en parler à Lucius mais son meilleur ami était déjà tellement préoccupé avec sa thérapie et son travail… Et, peut-être qu'il était inconfortable pour lui d'aborder un sujet aussi personnel. Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui? Evan était un enfant adorable, poli, intelligent et obéissant. Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à l'aimer comme un père le devrait ? Il est vrai que les circonstances entourant son adoption avaient été particulières et que, à ce moment-là, il ne l'avait pas effectué dans un désir de devenir père ou d'avoir un enfant qu'il pourrait revendiquer comme sien. Mais les choses avaient changé et il voulait vraiment devenir un bon père pour Evan.

Il avait le sentiment d'échouer.

- Père? Il leva les yeux sur ceux, concernés, d'Evan.

- Oui ?

- Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois mais tu ne répondais pas alors…, indiqua timidement Evan.

- J'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées. Est-ce que tu voulais quelque chose ?, lui demanda t'il.

L'enfant se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Severus posa inconsciemment sa main sur l'épaule du garçon. Cela sembla être le coup de pouce dont ce dernier avait besoin pour parler.

- Je me demandais s'il serait possible…Je veux dire…

Sa voix n'était pas plus forte qu'un soupir à présent. Il prit une grande inspiration et le Maître des Potions attendit patiemment qu'il soit prêt à poursuivre. Evan était tellement timide quand ils étaient seuls. Il affichait une façade assurée même si un peu distante et froide avec tout le monde sauf Draco et lui. Il lui faisait montre d'une confiance dont il ne se sentait pas digne. Peu importait ce qu'il allait lui demander, il finirait sans doute par accepter. Il le sollicitait rarement et souvent pour de petites choses. Dernièrement, c'était au sujet de son shopping pour les fêtes ou pour l'aider à brasser des potions dont il avait besoin pour compléter ses cadeaux. Cela ne le dérangeait pas. C'était une bonne chose que ce soit Evan qui lui apporte des idées pour leur temps ensemble parce que lui n'en avait certainement pas beaucoup. Il avait déjà du mal à trouver du temps pour Evan dans son emploi du temps surchargé ce qui augmentait encore son sentiment de culpabilité. Est-ce que le garçon s'en rendait compte? Il le contempla silencieusement en attendant qu'il lui pose sa question.

- Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles mais…Yoshirō qui est dans ma classe de solfège…, déclara doucement Evan. Il est muet de naissance et j'aimerais acheter, ou emprunter, un livre sur le langage des signes si possible parce que… Lui et Hanaki essaient de m'apprendre mais je ne peux pas m'entrainer seul quand je suis à la maison. Je veux dire…, finit nerveusement Evan, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

Il décida de ne pas laisser Evan dans sa misère plus longtemps.

- Et bien, nous pourrions aller dans une librairie moldue de Londres après être passés par le Chemin de Traverse samedi prochain, qu'en dis-tu ?

Son sourire, quoique petit, était brillant et plein de vie.

Severus aimait ce sourire.

**oO°Oo**

Dumbledore était fou.

Il avait convoqué l'intégralité des anciens membres de l'Ordre pour leur annoncer la terrible nouvelle concernant Harry Potter. Severus s'avouait avoir été curieux sur la manière dont Albus présenterait la nouvelle. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être choqué et furieux quand Dumbledore avait annoncé, la voix grave et empreinte de tristesse, qu'Harry Potter était devenu cracmol. Il s'était ensuite lancé dans une diatribe où il expliqua qu'il avait pendant longtemps espéré que le noyau magique du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu se serait régénéré de lui-même avec le temps, aurait récupéré de l'expérience traumatisante qu'il avait vécu mais qu'il était temps d'admettre sa défaite. Il avait ensuite argumenté combien il serait injuste d'en demander plus à un garçon qui avait déjà tant sacrifié pour le monde sorcier et qu'il méritait de vivre paisiblement dans le monde moldu, entouré de sa famille et loin d'un monde auquel il n'aurait jamais la possibilité d'appartenir. Severus était outragé mais ses barrières d'Occlumency lui avait permises de cacher sa colère, gardant son visage impassible et libre de toute expression.

Molly Weasley pleurait (ou plutôt pleurnichait bruyamment) sur l'épaule de son mari sur le sort du « pauvre garçon » tandis que les autres semblaient tout simplement dévastés. Quelle bande d'hypocrites ! Ils n'en avaient rien à faire de ce qu'il avait pu advenir du garçon auparavant et maintenant, ils osaient pleurer non pas la perte tragique de la magie d'un enfant mais de leur sauveur. Il se sentait dégoûté et n'avait pu stopper l'expression de mépris se former sur son visage ce qui lui avait valu nombre de regards désapprobateurs. Dumbledore ensuite informa les membres de l'Ordre qu'il ferait l'annonce à la presse le jour suivant pour informer le reste du monde sorcier. Personne ne posa de questions. Personne ne demanda si le garçon avait vu un médicomage ni pourquoi son manque de magie n'avait été diagnostiqué plus tôt. Personne ne s'interrogea sur la manière dont l'enfant avait été informé ni comment il l'avait pris. Personne.

C'était une bande de moutons.

Il ne dit rien à Dumbledore durant toute la durée du meeting mais il savait qu'Albus voudrait lui parler après le départ des autres. Il attendit que le dernier membre parte avant de se tourner calmement vers Albus. Le vieil homme le regarda longuement, cherchant sans doute à discerner ce qu'il serait sage de lui dévoiler ou non. Ce fut un moment amer pour Severus de reconnaître qu'on ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance, même après tout ce qu'il avait sacrifié. C'était comme un dernier lien avec Albus qu'il n'avait pas voulu couper jusqu'à présent. Quelque chose comme une attache et une relation qu'il avait pensé avoir construite avec le vieil homme avec le temps. Mais il refusait de se laisser envahir par la colère ou d'être blessé de voir ce lien affectif, unilatéral semblait-il, être coupé. Il en avait fini. Ou tout du moins c'est ce qu'il voulait et il ne s'appesantirait sur ce qu'il ressentait que lorsqu'il serait de nouveau seul avec lui-même, dans la solitude de sa chambre dans les donjons. Albus lui offrit l'un de ses infernaux bonbons et eu le culot de paraître blessé vis-à-vis de son refus. Le Maître des Potions apparaissait calme et impassible. Le Directeur soupira avant de lui débiter une nouvelle version de ses mensonges dans une autre de ses tentatives pour le manipuler. Parce que, manifestement, Severus ne méritait pas de connaître la vérité.

- Je suis désolé pour le fils de Lily, Severus. Si j'avais su…, commença t'il, son visage emplis de regrets.

- A-t-il été diagnostiqué par un médicomage dûment qualifié ?, le coupa Severus, essayant de le pousser à sortir de sa toile de mensonges.

- Evidemment. Nous avions espéré que les dommages causés par le sortilège de mort se serait dissipé avec le temps mais hélas, nous avions tort, lui assura t'il avec aplomb.

Cela requis de Severus un grand effort pour ne pas exploser mais il avait assez d'expérience pour pouvoir réussir à se maîtriser. Rien ne trahit son tourment intérieur.

- Est-ce qu'on prend soin de lui au moins ? Je me rappelle que Pétunia n'était pas la plus fervente adepte de notre monde, pointa t'il.

- Oui. Ce fut un peu difficile de prime abord au départ mais comme Harry ne présenta jamais le moindre signe de magie accidentelle, Pétunia s'est ouverte à lui et maintenant, ils forment tous une belle famille soudée. Même en dehors de ce monde, il trouvera sa place et il y aura toujours une famille pour prendre soin de lui, affirma Albus avec une telle aisance que cela lui donna une envie certaine de l'étrangler de ses propres mains. Lentement.

Le silence retomba avant que la part sérieuse de la conversation ne commence.

- Severus, mon garçon, je sais que votre vœu ne vous liait qu'à Harry comme condition de votre rédemption pour votre temps en tant que Mangemort mais…débuta t'il, les yeux brillants.

- Comment pouvez-vous seulement suggérer que je puisse vouloir retourner au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Albus !, S'exclama Severus, choqué et, même s'il ne l'avouerait pas, blessé par un tel manque de foi.

- Allons, allons, Severus, tempéra Albus. Je sais que votre volonté de rédemption est sincère mais le Ministère pourrait ne pas s'avérer du même avis que moi maintenant que vous êtes libre de votre vœu. Et vous pourriez librement décider de quitter Poudlard et d'abandonner vos activités d'espion. Ce que je pourrais parfaitement comprendre, mon garçon. Après tout, vous avez Evan désormais mais…Et bien, vous savez à quel point vos renseignements ont été précieux pour l'Ordre pendant la dernière guerre, expliqua t'il, le regard scrutateur.

- Que voulez-vous, Albus? Un autre vœu ?, Demanda promptement Severus, las de tourner autour du pot.

- Oui, reconnut t'il simplement. Le Ministère voudra s'assurer de votre allégeance quand Voldemort – Severus grimaça – reviendra et je ne pourrais pas vous fournir mon support si je n'ai pas la certitude – bien que j'en comprendrais les raisons, mon garçon – que vous ne choisirez pas de fuir quand le moment viendra. Un simple vœu statuant que vous vous battrez pour l'Ordre du Phoenix et que vous servirez en tant qu'espion pour aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Rien que vous n'auriez fait de vous-même, j'en suis sûr. Il s'agit juste d'une formalité en réalité, finit-il doucement, le ton léger bien que ses yeux trahissaient le véritable fond de sa pensée.

- Non.

Albus le regarda avec surprise. Il ne s'était visiblement pas attendu à une telle réponse de sa part.

- Mon garçon, soyez raisonnable. Le Ministère…Tenta t'il.

- Nous savons tous les deux quel énorme impact cela aurait sur votre réputation si vous deviez soudainement retirer votre support. De plus, on en viendrait à vous demander comment vous avez pu laisser un Mangemort enseigner librement dans l'école que vous dirigez si vous ne faisiez pas confiance à ce professeur. Egalement, nous savons tous les deux qu'il vous serait extrêmement difficile de trouver un autre Maître des Potions prêt à prendre ma place et qu'en cas d'échec à en trouver un, il y aurait certainement un grand nombre d'accidents graves voire potentiellement mortels ce qui serait très mal vu du public, n'est-ce pas ? Et n'oubliez pas que j'en sais beaucoup sur vous, Albus et je suis certain que vous n'aimeriez pas que je m'en aille raconter ce que je sais à la presse, n'est-ce pas ? Alors oui, vous avez raison, Severus poursuivit, je pourrais décider de prendre la fuite avec Evan si le besoin se faisait sentir mais vous savez quoi, Albus ?

Le Directeur le regarda simplement, pensif. Il n'hésita pas à le fixer droit dans les yeux afin de lui faire prendre conscience de son sérieux :

- Vous allez devoir apprendre à me faire confiance comme aux autres membres de l'Ordre parce que j'en ai certainement bien gagné le droit et que je le mérite. Si vous n'y êtes pas prêt alors je m'en irais.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller.

**oO°Oo**

Severus était quelque peu circonspect. Lucius était revenu de sa visite au Ministère avec Evan avec un étrange récit. Il devait admettre que cela l'inquiétait. Pas au sujet de l'aptitude d'Evan en elle-même car cela lui semblait particulièrement utile – et il aurait à cœur d'en apprendre plus – mais par la froideur et surtout ce côté sadique que l'enfant avait montré. Lucius avait eu ce regard qui lui avait montré qu'il avait été à la fois impressionné et… effrayé ce qui, pour un homme comme Lucius, était un fait d'importance. Cela avait rappelé à Severus que les traumatismes causés par les Dursleys étaient toujours bien présents chez Evan. Et que le garçon les lui avait bien cachés. C'était malsain et c'est pour cela qu'il décida de partager son propre passé à Evan lors de leur séjour en Russie. Il espérait qu'en faisant cela, Evan comprendrait qu'il ne le jugerait pas ni ne le blâmerait pour cette facette sombre de sa personnalité.

Ce qui acheva de le convaincre fut la confrontation avec l'un de ses serpentards. Une fille nommée Appollonia Arfestshire. Il n'y avait pas assisté en personne, n'arrivant sur place qu'à la fin de l'altercation, mais il avait reconnu la peur dans les yeux de la jeune fille, la manière dont elle semblait se briser devant ses yeux et la façon dont l'intégralité de ceux présents avait regardé Evan. A la fois impressionnés et plein d'appréhension dissimulée envers Evan, un garçon de seulement neuf ans. La fille avait ensuite fui la salle commune, en pleurs. La Reine de Serpentard, réduite en larmes par un enfant sans baguette magique. Le Maître des Potions avait calmement demandé ce qui s'était passé et…et bien, il devait admettre avoir été mal à l'aise par la réponse détachée que lui avait fourni Evan.

- Elle disait des mensonges, père. Alors je lui ai rappelé quelques vérités.

Et son sourire…

Désormais, il était résolu à aborder le sujet avec Evan. Il lui avait demandé de retourner l'attendre dans leurs quartiers tandis qu'il extirperait l'histoire de l'un de ses préfets. Apparemment, cela faisait quelque temps que le comportement d'Appollonia avait changé. Alors qu'elle était auparavant réservée et fière, elle avait commencé à se montrer ouvertement dévergondée et des rumeurs circulaient selon lesquelles embrasser n'était pas le stade où elle s'arrêtait ce qui avait grandement surpris Severus, sachant combien la pureté était tenu en haute estime parmi les anciennes familles de sang-purs auxquelles la jeune fille appartenait. Il semblait que la jeune fille s'avérait tendue et s'était isolée de tous, même de ses amies proches. Elle avait eu le tort de choisir Evan comme cible apparemment. Elle avait dit qu'aucune femme digne de ce nom ne se laisserait toucher par le Maître des Potions et que l'adoption était le seul recours de ce dernier pour avoir un enfant. Après cela, elle avait continué en affirmant avec arrogance qu'Evan avait dû être particulièrement désespéré pour accepter de se faire adopter par Severus.

Evan l'avait laissé déblatérer son discours, sans jamais l'interrompre. Sa réponse se limita à quelques mots mais ce furent la manière dont il les exprima qui l'atteignirent si profondément:

- Tu ne devrais pas critiquer l'adoption Appollonia étant donné que ce sera probablement la seule manière dont tu pourras cacher ton bâtard à moins que tu ne veuilles que tout le monde sache qui, au juste, est… la Putain de Poudlard ?

La voix avait été froide mais c'est surtout la lueur de plaisir sadique qui luisait dans les yeux qui avait marqué les témoins de l'évènement. Ce plaisir à faire mal juste avec ses mots. Severus avait ensuite rendu visite à la jeune fille, sachant ce qui lui restait à faire. C'était chaque fois une version différente de la même histoire et ce ne serait sans doute pas la dernière fois qu'il aurait à s'occuper de ce genre de problèmes. Elle avait cédé à la pression de son fiancé dont elle était amoureuse et s'était retrouvée enceinte. Elle avait bien sûr demandé au père de prendre ses responsabilités mais celui-ci lui avait ri au nez, lui disant qu'elle devait être stupide pour s'imaginer qu'il puisse s'unir à une fille impure même s'il était celui qui l'avait causé. Il lui offrit une potion pour avorter et lui jura de garder et de faire garder le secret à tous les témoins de la scène en échange du nom du père indélicat. Il ferait en sorte que l'idiot se morde les doigts pour son comportement irresponsable et cruel.

Maintenant, il devait encore faire face à Evan.

Il était épuisé. Il s'était assuré que ses serpents garderaient pour eux le secret d'Appollonia et de faire en sorte que cette dernière soient entourées par ses amies pour la durée de son isolement jusqu'à que l'avortement soit complet. Il l'excuserait de ses classes pour les jours à venir et organiserait des sessions pour qu'elle puisse se remettre du traumatisme. La pauvre enfant avait été si désespérée de trouver un père pour son bébé et un mari pour elle-même que sa réputation était au plus bas et c'était encore sans la réaction de ses parents. Ils lui arrangeraient sans doute un nouveau contrat, moins avantageux évidemment et probablement à l'étranger, et la forcerait à s'éloigner dès que ses études seraient achevées à la fin de l'année. Rien ne pourrait être fait contre le garçon qui avait trahi la confiance d'Appollonia car dans les esprits de tous, la faute reposerait uniquement sur les épaules de la jeune fille pour son manque de jugement.

C'est bien pourquoi Severus s'assurerait que le garçon paie son dû.

Il entra silencieusement dans le salon, évaluant la position de tension évidente d'Evan sur le sofa. Il prit place lui-même sur le fauteuil lui faisant face. C'était un point délicat et, même s'il était flatté qu'Evan ait pris sa défense, il devait faire en sorte d'adresser la cruauté manifeste dont le garçon avait volontairement fait preuve. Il attendit patiemment qu'Evan parle en premier afin de savoir sur quelle base il pourrait commencer.

- Je ne m'excuserais pas, fit le garçon avec défiance, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi ?, demanda t'il, la voix neutre.

Quelque chose changea dans l'atmosphère et Severus se tendit, écoutant avec attention alors que le garçon levait des yeux emplis de peine, de fierté, de haine de soi et de… noirceur.

- Je hais les gens comme elle qui pensent qu'ils peuvent me rabaisser parce qu'ils se croient meilleurs, intouchables ou qu'ils ont juste besoin de se défouler parce qu'ils sont de mauvaise humeur. Je les hais et maintenant que j'en ai la possibilité, je peux me faire Justice. Je n'ai qu'à les observer pour connaître leurs secrets les mieux cachés, leurs hontes et leurs faiblesses. Il me suffit juste de quelques mots bien placés et ils s'effondrent comme un château de cartes. Pourquoi me serais-je privé ? Pourquoi me serais-je laissé faire ? Tu les a vus comme moi, père. Ils me regardent différemment maintenant. Ils savent ce dont je suis capable et même si je ne doute pas que certains voudront encore me tester à l'avenir, je leur ferais apprendre la leçon. Je ne cherche pas les ennuis, père, mais je n'accepterais plus jamais de subir en silence. Est-ce que ma façon de faire est cruelle ? Sans doute, mais cela me laisse complètement indifférent. Je ne ressens ni pitié, ni remord, ni culpabilité car il s'agit de Justice ici pour moi. Si on me provoque, je répondrais présent. Et avec plaisir.

Severus regarda avec intensité le garçon qui lui montrait enfin son vrai visage sous le masque et il sut qu'il se faisait enfin tester. Ces yeux brillants de défiance et de sadisme dissimulaient un tumulte de questions : « Maintenant que tu sais, vas-tu m'abandonner ? », « As-tu peur de moi maintenant ? », « Tu penses que je suis un monstre ? ». Mais Severus savait également que cette noirceur, cette cruauté délibérée et pernicieuse du garçon faisait autant partie de lui que sa timidité, son intelligence ou sa douceur. Tant de choses lui avaient été révélé et il doutait que l'enfant en ait pleinement conscience. Severus savait qu'il s'agissait d'une étape importante dans leur relation et qu'il se devait d'être à la fois ferme et compréhensif et puis, sincèrement, qui pouvait mieux comprendre Evan sinon lui-même ? Il mit un genou à terre pour pouvoir regarder proprement le garçon dans les yeux avant de prendre les petites mains dans les siennes.

- Je ne te juge pas, Evan. Je comprends d'où tu viens et combien il doit être… satisfaisant pour toi d'être enfin capable de te défendre et de répliquer. Je suis même fier de la façon dont tu t'es défendu sans user de magie ni en blessant physiquement ton opposant. C'était impressionnant et tu as certainement fait impression sur mes serpents. Cependant, en tant que père, je sais que tu dois apprendre à te contrôler dès que possible. A cette fin, je vais t'enseigner différentes techniques de méditation, pour te guider et t'aider à gérer tes émotions. Il ne s'agit pas de discerner le bien du mal ou de changer qui tu es. Il s'agit de contrôle, de ne pas laisser tes émotions te dominer. J'ai suivi cette voie autrefois, Evan, et… je ne veux pas que tu fasses les mêmes erreurs que moi. Cela ne t'apportera que tristesse et regrets pour des choses que tu ne pourras ni te défaire ni être pardonné. Je veux mieux que ça pour toi. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

L'enfant se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de hocher la tête.

- Je promets d'essayer, père, dit-il, l'air proprement châtié.

- C'est tout ce que je te demande, répondit le Maitre des Potions, intérieurement soulagé.

**oO°Oo**

Lucius sortit de la cheminée avec l'équilibre et la grâce que lui conférait une longue pratique. Ces dernières semaines, il aurait dû se rendre deux fois par semaine à ses sessions de thérapie mais… en fait, il avait décidé de ne pas y retourner après la première session. Le Magicothérapeute ne comprenait rien. Il voulait être capable de contrôler ses pulsions, sa colère, et non parler de son enfance ou de sa relation avec son père. Personne n'avait le droit de savoir. C'était privé et ça n'avait rien à voir avec ses problèmes. Ainsi, il avait préféré usé de ce temps pour une plus…plaisante compagnie. Isabella, 24 ans et une charmante…personnalité. Il se rendait à son appartement avec des fleurs, des bijoux et autres colifichets, après quoi elle lui ouvrait… la porte de chez elle. Ne vous méprenez pas, il voulait vraiment réussir à dominer ses pulsions mais il pensait juste que cette thérapie n'était pas le bon moyen pour y parvenir. Il devait juste trouver autre chose, une autre méthode. Néanmoins, l'interlude l'avait pleinement relaxé et il allait pouvoir retourner à son bureau abattre un peu de travail avant le dîner. Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par la vue de Narcissa, assise de façon rigide sur l'un des sofas de la salle d'accueil par cheminette, le visage fermé.

- Narcissa ? Que se passe t'il ? Où est Draco ?, demanda t'il immédiatement, inquiet.

- Draco va bien, Lucius. Comment s'est déroulée ta session ?, demanda t'elle froidement.

- Très bien, merci, mentit-il aisément tout en se demandant ce qui avait bien pût mettre Narcissa dans une telle mauvaise humeur… et comment y échapper.

La dame de maison étrécit les yeux et se leva prestement de la couche.

- Pendant combien de temps encore vas-tu me prendre pour une idiote, Lucius ?

- Je m'excuse mais je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire, essaya de se dérober Lucius.

Il était certain d'avoir couvert ses traces, elle ne pouvait pas avoir appris au sujet de sa liaison ou de la fin de ses sessions, il avait mis suffisamment de gallions sur la table pour ça.

- Je mérite certainement des excuses, Lucius. Pour avoir brisée ta promesse d'aller à des sessions de thérapie, pour avoir trahi ton devoir envers la protection de ta maison et de ton honneur et… pour avoir brisé tes vœux envers moi. Oh je sais tout sur tes petites escapades, Lucius, ne me pense pas suffisamment naïve pour avoir crû que tu m'avais été fidèle durant toutes ces années mais…je croyais que tu avais changé. Manifestement, j'avais tort.

- Je… Tu ne comprends pas, Cissa. Ces femmes ne comptent pas pour moi, elles n'ont jamais eu d'importance et…

Elle le coupa.

- Je me moque de tes explications. Je n'en ai plus rien à faire.

- Qu'est-ce…Que veux-tu dire ?, demanda Lucius, un frisson lui glaçant l'échine.

- Je pars, Lucius. Et Draco vient avec moi, l'informa t'elle, glaciale.

- Quoi ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça !, s'exclama Lucius.

- Je le peux et je le fais, Lucius. Mes affaires et celles de Draco ont déjà été déménagées. Je t'avais prévenu que je ne fermerais plus les yeux Lucius. Que tu ne m'aimes pas comme moi je t'aime, je peux le comprendre et vivre avec. Je m'y suis résignée il y a de nombreuses années même si je dois admettre qu'après ce qui s'est passé avec Draco l'été dernier, j'avais nourri quelques espoirs. En vain, bien entendu mais… que tu puisses aller jusqu'à négliger tes sessions et nous mettre moi et ton fils en danger…ça je ne peux ni ne veux l'accepter. Tu recevras une notification de mon avocat dans les prochains jours. Au revoir, Lucius.

Elle fit mine de s'en aller mais Lucius la stoppa.

- Narcissa, que…Je suis désolé. Je suis…Ne pars pas. Je ne voulais pas abandonner les sessions mais elles n'étaient absolument pas utiles ! Je voulais trouver un autre moyen et ensuite, j'aurais…

Elle ne répondit pas, ne le regardait même pas. Puis, une chose qu'elle avait dite se rappela à lui. Elle l'aimait ? Soudainement, ce fut comme si la terre entière avait tourné sur son axe. Il se mit à noter des petites choses comme la rougeur autour de ses yeux, la manière dont ses poings étaient serrés et combien ses lèvres étaient étroitement pressées comme si elle essayait aussi fort que possible de ne pas perdre le contrôle d'elle-même. C'est alors qu'il se souvint combien elle avait semblé magnifique le jour de leur mariage, son sourire si large et ses yeux si brillants. Il se rappela combien elle avait été timide au départ avec lui, comment elle avait essayé d'organiser des dîners romantiques, du temps à deux ce qui l'avait irrité à l'époque car cela lui semblait n'être que du temps perdu. Il ne se rappelait pas quand elle avait cessé d'aller vers lui avec ce genre d'attentions pour commencer à s'occuper de ses intérêts, organisant des soirées où les gens qu'il espérait mettre sous son influence étaient invités et où tout le monde voulait être vu et reconnu. Il se rappelait de ses conseils avisés sur ceux qui accepteraient des « donations » et ceux qu'ils devraient manipuler pour les avoir dans sa poche pour progresser et obtenir le pouvoir qu'il convoitait. Cela l'avait mené à la considérer comme utile et non simplement comme le joli bijou capable de lui fournir un héritier.

Il se rappelait combien il lui en avait voulu lorsqu'elle s'était avéré incapable de lui fournir un héritier pendant si longtemps, perdant énormément de poids et s'enfermant dans la tristesse alors que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était d'attendre qu'elle soit de nouveau sur pied pour réessayer. Il avait pris soin d'elle, bien sûr, comme on s'occupe d'un objet coûteux. Il s'efforçait d'être un gentleman et il trouvait qu'ils formaient un excellent duo mais il se rendait compte maintenant que leur couple avait toujours été tourné vers ses désirs et ses besoins à lui. Elle avait été un joli trophée. Il n'avait jamais considéré leur union comme pouvant être plus qu'un arrangement entre leurs familles. Il savait qu'elle n'avait jamais pris d'amant mais il avait toujours considéré que c'était lié au fait qu'elle n'aimait pas le sexe même s'il avait récemment noté qu'elle était bien plus passionnée que ce qu'il lui avait donné crédit alors peut-être était-ce de … sa faute. Il avait toujours rempli son devoir mais il n'avait jamais vraiment pris en compte son plaisir ou son bonheur. Dans son esprit, cela n'avait juste pas d'importance même s'il en était venu à l'apprécier en tant que partenaire et amie. Il réalisa la loyauté et le soutien dont elle avait fait preuve envers lui, ayant toujours été là pour lui malgré la façon dont il l'avait traité. Malgré le danger dans lequel il avait mis sa famille en prêtant allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle était restée avec lui de bout en bout. Il méritait ce qui lui arrivait. Cela était dû depuis longtemps en réalité. Il ne lui avait jamais laissé une chance. Il soupira, défait et las.

- J'ai tout gâché, n'est-ce pas ?, Murmura t'il.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, le chagrin pleinement lisible sur son visage avant de répondre doucement :

- Oui. Oui, en effet.

Elle se dégagea et il ne la retint pas alors qu'elle appela sa destination dans le réseau de cheminées.

**oO°Oo**

- Et maintenant, on habite au Cottage Black à côté d'Exeter. Il faisait partie de la dot de ma mère, expliqua Draco, maussade.

- Comment te sens-tu ?, s'enquit doucement Evan.

- Et bien… je suis triste, je suppose, dit le blond, fronçant les sourcils. Je veux dire, c'est bizarre de ne pas voir mon père aux repas mais je le vois presque tous les jours, quand même, même si c'est sous la surveillance d'un elfe ou d'oncle Sev. Maman, elle, elle refuse de le voir ou de lui parler. Tu sais… je l'entends, quelquefois, la nuit. Elle pleure beaucoup et c'est à peine si elle sourit. Et père… il n'est pas beaucoup mieux. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. C'est…c'est…, balbutia Draco, cherchant ses mots avec difficulté.

- Difficile ?, suggéra Evan, essayant de réconforter son ami.

- Oui. Je… je veux que mes parents se remettent ensemble, Evan, souffla Draco, les yeux brillants de larmes.

- Peut-être que ça arrivera, peut-être qu'ils ont juste besoin de temps pour remettre les choses à plat et de régler leurs problèmes, tu sais, dit le brun, se voulant rassurant.

- J'espère que tu as raison mais je ne sais pas comment ils vont régler leurs différents vu qu'ils ne se parlent même pas. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi maman a quitté papa, alors… termina le blond, misérable.

- Peut-être que ton père pourrait écrire une lettre d'excuse ou envoyer un cadeau pour se faire pardonner ? Peut-être qu'il pourrait lui donner des preuves qu'il ne recommencera pas et qu'il va changer pour lui prouver sa sincérité, offrit Evan, complètement conscient de la présence de Mr Malfoy et du fait qu'il écoutait leur conversation.

- C'est une idée géniale !, s'exclama le blond, enthousiaste. Allez viens ! Je dois le dire à papa !

- Ne t'inquiète pas Draco. Je suis sûr qu'il le sait déjà, répliqua Evan en souriant alors qu'il sentit la présence de Mr Malfoy s'éloigner d'un pas décidé.

**oO°Oo**

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle avait quitté Lucius et, même si elle était convaincue d'avoir pris la bonne décision, c'était tout de même difficile pour elle. Elle était toujours amoureuse de Lucius mais elle était fatiguée d'attendre quelque chose qui, manifestement, n'arriverait jamais. C'était incroyablement douloureux pour elle de trancher le dernier espoir qu'elle avait nourri mais elle se devait de franchir cette étape. Pour son fils et pour elle-même. Elle ne voulait pas vivre dans la peur de ce que Lucius pourrait faire si jamais il venait à perdre le contrôle. Elle savait qu'il ne leur ferait pas consciemment du mal mais cela pourrait arriver et c'était déjà trop pour elle. De plus, elle devait admettre, bien que cela ne lui soit difficile, qu'elle avait été blessée en apprenant que Lucius avait pris une nouvelle maîtresse. Elle avait vraiment pensé qu'ils avaient progressé dans leur relation. Lucius avait été si gentil et attentionné avec elle dernièrement. Elle avait eu l'impression qu'ils faisaient enfin l'amour. Il avait même pris l'habitude de rester avec elle jusqu'au matin.

Mensonges. Ça n'avait été que des mensonges.

Cela faisait si mal. Elle n'en pouvait plus de se battre, fatiguée d'essayer, fatiguée de tenter de faire vivre une illusion nourrie de ses espoirs. Ils ne formaient pas une famille unie. Ça n'avait toujours été qu'un simple arrangement pour Lucius. Jamais il ne l'avait considéré comme une personne à chérir mais seulement comme une héritière de sang-pur qui pourrait l'aider à grimper les échelons de la haute société. Elle l'avait fait, bien entendu, mais par amour, parce qu'elle voulait se rapprocher de lui après que ses premières tentatives en matière de romantisme n'avaient pas porté leurs fruits. Elle s'était construit un masque autour de Lucius pour qu'il l'accepte au moins comme une personne utile à ses projets. Pour qu'il fasse au moins un peu attention à elle. Bien sûr, il avait été présent pour elle lors de ses fausses-couches mais il avait toujours demandé quand elle serait prête à essayer de nouveau. Jamais il n'avait vraiment pris en considération la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie. Elle avait dû supporter son chagrin en silence tout en faisant bonne figure. Elle voulait plus.

Elle n'en pouvait plus de ne pas être aimée.

Elle aurait pu trouver réconfort auprès d'un amant mais elle n'avait jamais pu trahir ses sentiments. Même maintenant, elle ne se sentait pas capable de remplacer Lucius dans le futur. Elle était encore jeune et séduisante et elle n'avait jamais manqué les regards plus ou moins discrets qu'on lui portait mais…aucun n'était Lucius. Quand elle était plus jeune, elle avait rêvé que son promis la courtiserait dans les formes, avec des poèmes, des fleurs, des bijoux, des dîners romantiques accompagnés de marches sous le clair de lune. Lucius ne l'avait jamais courtisé, ils s'étaient mariés après seulement quelques dîners avec leurs familles respectives et pendant lesquels il ne lui avait jamais vraiment adressé la parole. Et elle avait été si timide à l'époque. Elle n'avait pas osé. Elle ne pensait pas que cela aurait changé quoi que ce soit en y repensant. Elle avait pris position en tant que partenaire silencieuse et il avait appris à la respecter. Elle avait dû apprendre à forcer son respect, à ne lui montrer aucune faiblesse et à poser ses limites. A force, elle était devenue son amie et sa confidente mais il était aujourd'hui évident qu'elle avait eu tort d'espérer durant toutes ses années.

Elle ne demanderait rien à Lucius même si cela était son droit. Elle réclamerait sans doute sa dot et une pension mais c'est tout. Elle pensait à reprendre ses études. Elle avait toujours voulu travailler avec les enfants mais la carrière de Lucius était ensuite devenue sa priorité et elle avait laissé tomber ses rêves d'une vie plus simple. Peut-être était-ce le moment de faire enfin ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu ? Draco était grand maintenant, elle pourrait attendre qu'il parte pour Poudlard avant d'envisager de reprendre la vie active mais en attendant, elle pourrait toujours se préparer. Elle avait toujours souhaité devenir enseignante. Elle ne savait pas précisément comment elle voulait exercer ni dans quel contexte. La seule chose dont elle était sûre c'est qu'elle voulait aider les enfants en difficulté. Les enfants dont les familles n'avaient ni l'argent ni parfois l'éducation pour pouvoir en fournir à leur progéniture. Elle voulait aider et pas seulement en organisant des galas de charité ou en faisant des donations. Elle détestait les jeux de l'hypocrisie mondaine et politique. Elle voulait être elle-même, Narcissa, et non pas la femme de Lucius Malfoy. Juste Narcissa.

Evan était celui qui lui en avait donné l'idée au départ. Il lui avait parlé de ce dont il avait vu dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Cracmols, loups-garous, enfants illégitimes des prostitués abandonnés au milieu de la nuit, n'ayant nulle part où aller et personne vers qui se tourner. Evan avait des tonnes d'idées et elle voulait participer à ce projet. Elle avait ce sentiment que c'était important et que cela pouvait contribuer à améliorer la société. Elle avait du surmonté ses a priori avant de se poser la question : comment pouvait-elle en vouloir à des enfants pour ce qu'ils étaient ? Ils ne l'avaient certainement pas choisi, ce n'étaient que des enfants innocents après tout comme lui avait pointé Evan. Elle ne se laisserait plus dicter sa conduite dorénavant. Elle avait devant elle moins de deux ans avant que Draco ne s'en aille à Poudlard et elle les mettrait à profit pour apprendre ce qu'il lui fallait et organiser son projet. Elle avait déjà commencé à contacter certaines personnes pour un apprentissage et elle avait bon espoir d'être acceptée. Ce serait dur mais elle était déterminée.

Un hibou tapota à la fenêtre, la surprenant.

Elle vint soulager l'oiseau de son fardeau en soupirant. C'était probablement une missive d'une autre de ses « amies » lui demandant des nouvelles puisqu'elle refusait de voir quiconque à l'exception de son fils, son filleul et Severus. Les rumeurs s'étaient répandues comme une trainée de poudre dès lors que sa demande de divorce s'était faite officielle. Ils rôdaient tous comme des vautours. Skeeter avait même eu le culot de lui demander une interview ! C'était de son mariage dont il s'agissait et non d'une affaire publique, par Merlin ! Le message semblait quelque peu épais ce qui lui parut quelque peu énigmatique jusqu'à ce qu'elle reconnaisse l'écriture de Lucius. Elle hésita avant d'aller s'installer sur la couche pour l'ouvrir. C'était probablement des nouvelles de son propre avocat. Elle fut surprise de trouver deux lettres et encore plus après avoir lu la première. C'était un poème.

_Elle n'est que grâce et élégance, _

_Une telle beauté que j'en tombe en transe_

_Fleur timide et délicate_

_Confrontée à l'usure ingrate_

_De la vie, des mots et des mains_

_Elle qui devrait être vénérée jusqu'à la fin_

_Je voudrais lui prouver ma valeur_

_Pour que ses yeux plus jamais ne pleurent_

C'était… mauvais. Les vers ne suivaient aucunes des règles de base de la poésie et les rimes étaient, au mieux, étranges mais… tout de même… il lui avait écrit un poème. Elle se tourna vers l'autre lettre.

_Narcissa,_

_J'ai été le pire mari qu'on puisse imaginer. J'en suis bien conscient. Je ne l'ai pas réalisé jusqu'à ce que je te perde. Je comprends que je ne peux pas rattraper le passé mais je ne veux pas renoncer sans me battre. Cela n'a rien avoir avec le scandale public ou l'argent ou ma fierté. Seulement nous. Je ne nous ai jamais donné une chance et je comprendrais certainement si tu ne voulais ne rien à voir à faire avec moi. Je ne suis pas l'homme le plus romantique qui soit. Je peux même dire que je suis particulièrement mauvais dans ce domaine. Les quelques lignes que je t'ai présenté en poème m'ont pris des heures à composer et je sais que je n'ai pas réussi à exprimer ce que je voulais. Mais je veux essayer. Je ne peux pas te laisser partir sans avoir au moins essayer. Je veux te faire la cour comme j'aurais dû le faire. Je veux prendre soin de toi comme tu le mérites. Je veux apprendre à te connaître et apprendre à t'aimer comme j'aurais dû t'aimer toutes ces années. Je sais que je ne mérite pas de te demander quoique ce soit mais pourrais-tu au moins y penser ? Je suis retourné aux sessions de thérapie et j'ai demandé au magicothérapeute Hansworth de te laisser venir si tu en exprimais le désir. Il y a des choses à mon sujet et au sujet de mon passé que tu mérites de savoir et peut-être que cela pourra m'aider à comprendre pourquoi j'ai agit comme je l'ai fait. Cependant, si tu crois qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir pour nous, je respecterai ton désir et j'accepterai ta décision. Jusque là, laisse-moi essayer de te prouver que je peux et veux changer en t'envoyant chaque jour un cadeau comme le veut l'usage, pour te courtiser dans les règles de l'art._

_Affectueusement,_

_Lucius_

Elle ne savait que penser. Ou que ressentir face à ça. Est-ce qu'elle… Pouvait-elle encore se permettre de mettre une nouvelle fois son cœur en danger ? Sa confiance avait été brisée tant de fois et son cœur encore plus. Il lui offrait ce qu'elle avait toujours désiré mais…elle n'était pas certaine que ce soit une bonne chose. Lucius avait au moins raison sur un point : elle avait besoin d'y penser. Et cela prendrait du temps. Elle se rendrait néanmoins à ses sessions de thérapie. Au moins pour être sûr qu'il s'y rendait bien mais elle ferait en sorte que sa présence reste inconnue de Lucius. Elle n'était pas prête à l'affronter pour le moment. Elle ne refuserait pas sa requête mais ne l'accepterait pas pour autant. Elle avait besoin de temps pour elle. Pour faire le point sur elle-même.

Lucius aurait besoin de bien plus qu'un poème pour faire ses preuves devant elle.

**oO°Oo**

Pendant les deux mois qui suivirent, Lucius s'était mis en quatre pour la courtiser. Fleurs, bijoux, des poèmes vraiment horriblement formulés mais touchant quand même, des lettres, des robes, des ballons enchantés pour lui conter fleurette… Elle devait reconnaître qu'il avait de l'imagination. Elle ne lui avait pas répondu jusqu'à présent. Ce seraient bientôt les fêtes du Solstice et elle avait décidé de lui accorder un dîner. Elle était nerveuse. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis deux mois même si elle s'était rendue à chacune de ses séances de thérapie sans qu'il le sache. Il avait respecté ses souhaits et elle userait de cette occasion pour décider si elle voulait refaire un essai avec lui ou pas. Elle voulait juger par elle-même de ses progrès et parler avec lui avant de prendre sa décision mais, même si elle décidait de lui laisser une autre chance, elle resterait au Cottage Black pour l'instant. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer au Manoir tant qu'elle ne serait pas certaine des sentiments de Lucius à son égard et de leur futur ensemble.

- Tu es magnifique ce soir, Narcissa.

Elle se retourna pour faire face à Lucius. Il portait l'une des dernières robes qu'elle lui avait offert en cadeau. Elles étaient d'un gris très pale avec des broderies noires. Il ne l'avait jamais porté jusque là, disant qu'il la trouvait trop voyante à son goût. Elle lui allait très bien même s'il était évident qu'il était inconfortable dedans. Elle avait presqu'envie de rire face à son inconfort mais elle se retint, ne voulant pas se moquer de ce qui était manifestement un effort pour lui plaire. Il ne mentait décidément pas quand il affirmait que le romantisme et lui ça faisait deux. Ses cadeaux en avaient été la preuve évidente. Ils étaient certes coûteux et même si elle trouvait adorable qu'il n'ait pas demandé conseil – ce qui semblait flagrant – et les ait fait ou choisis lui-même… le pauvre chéri n'avait absolument aucune idée de la façon de faire la cour à une femme. C'était tellement maladroit qu'elle se sentait fondre devant sa gaucherie.

- Merci, répondit-elle simplement, son visage libre de toute expression. Nous y allons ?

- Bien sûr.

Il la guida galamment vers l'entrée du restaurant, lui tenant la porte avant de lui demander où elle souhaitait s'asseoir et poussant gracieusement la chaise pour elle. C'était un restaurant moldu car elle avait tenu à ce que leur rencontre soit discrète. Lucius avait accepté sans discuter à son grand étonnement. Il était évident qu'il était mal à l'aise et se sentait déplacé mais cela faisait aussi parti de son test. C'était un établissement distingué donc elle était certaine de la qualité des plats et de la compagnie présente. Décrétant qu'elle ne serait pas celle qui engagerait la conversation, elle se plongea dans son menu pour y sélectionner ce qui lui faisait envie. Lucius parut décontenancé avant de l'imiter. Leur serveuse vint prendre la commande puis les laissa seuls face au silence. N'y tenant plus, Lucius se lança:

- Je suis désolé, déclara t'il sincèrement.

- De quoi ?, Demanda neutralement Narcissa.

- Et bien… Je te dois des excuses pour tant de choses… L'homme soupira lourdement. Je ne sais même pas par où commencer. J'ai pensé à cette rencontre pendant des mois et maintenant que tu es là devant moi, je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots justes. C'est plutôt pathétique, n'est-ce pas ?, ria t'il avec amertume.

- Je ne suis pas ici pour entendre des excuses, Lucius, affirma Narcissa avec force. Je ne suis pas ici à cause du passé parce qu'aucune excuse ne pourra jamais rien y changé. Si je suis ici ce soir c'est uniquement pour décider de la possibilité d'un avenir pour nous.

Ils se regardèrent et Lucius ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son courage et sa force.

- Puisque tu ne veux pas entendre d'excuses, suis-je autorisé à te dire à quel point tu m'as manqué ?, osa t'il audacieusement.

Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Permission accordée, déclara t'elle, amusé et touchée. Et puis-je savoir ce qui t'a….manqué, exactement ?, interrogea t'elle, mutine.

Lucius prit son temps avant de formuler sa pensée :

- Ton parfum… partout, dans chacune des pièces du Manoir, je pouvais presque sentir ta présence avant qu'elle ne fade avec le temps… La musique, aussi, quand tu jouais du piano dans la salle de musique et que je pouvais t'entendre de mon bureau ce qui m'aidait à me relaxer et à me détendre. Ta présence lorsque nous lisions en silence dans la bibliothèque le soir. Ta conversation toujours intelligente et stimulante ainsi que tes bons conseils. Ton sourire. J'ai regretté la présence de celle à qui je fais confiance. Je m'en veux tellement pour ne pas avoir remarqué tout ce que tu faisais pour moi, tout ce que tu représentais parce que j'étais trop égoïste. Mais ce qui m'a surtout manqué, c'est la manière dont tu me regardais, avec cette chaleur et cet amour… que je ne méritais pas, finit-il misérablement.

Ne sachant que répondre, elle opta pour changer de sujet pour un thème plus confortable.

- Comment se déroulent tes sessions ?, s'enquit elle tranquillement.

Lucius ne sembla pas lui en vouloir du changement.

- Elles sont – il chercha les mots les plus appropriés – difficiles, pour être honnête. Le médicothérapeute dit que ça va prendre du temps avant que je puisse véritablement être capable de me défaire de… certaines choses de mon passé, avoua t'il, gêné. Je… Je n'ai jamais imaginé mon enfance comme étant « difficile » ou « mauvaise ». J'ai été très gâté et j'ai toujours eu ce que je voulais et pourtant, le thérapeute a pointé certaines choses qui m'ont fait remettre les choses en question. Comme une sorte de perspective ou comme si un voile s'était déchiré devant mes yeux et me fait voir les choses… différemment et c'est… J'ai du mal à réconcilier les deux par moment. C'est difficile à expliquer.

Le sourire de Lucius était quelque peu forcé à présent.

- Je m'en doute. J'étais là, admit-elle doucement.

- Vraiment ?, demanda Lucius, choqué.

- J'ai demandé à Hansworth de me laisser assister à tes sessions sous un charme de désillusionnement afin que tu ne me vois pas. Comme tu avais déjà donné ton autorisation, j'ai pensé… s'interrompit-elle nerveusement.

Bien qu'un peu ébranlé par cette découverte, Lucius parvint à murmurer :

- Je suis content que tu aies été présente finalement. Je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais pu t'en parler autrement…

- Je ne t'aurais pas pressuré, tu sais. J'aurais attendu que tu sois prêt, dit elle gentiment.

- Je sais mais… Je voulais partager ces choses avec toi. Parce que, s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui mérite de savoir, c'est toi, affirma le blond avec conviction tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Merci, déclara gracieusement Narcissa.

Le silence était intense, chacun ne sachant que dire. Finalement, on leur apporta leurs plats et la conversation reprit, plus légère et plaisante. Alors qu'ils arrivaient aux desserts, Lucius risqua une question :

- Est-ce que… tu as apprécié mes présents ?, demanda t'il, curieux.

- Ils…hum, ils étaient…intéressants, essaya t'elle de répondre avec tact.

- A ce point-là ?, fit le blond, déçu.

- Ce n'était pas si mal… Fit-elle avant de s'arrêter pour forcer Lucius à la regarder en face. Elle décida de faire preuve d'honnêteté. Il est vrai que tu devrais éviter tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à de la poésie et les ballons, cœurs, bulles chantantes…tout ce qui chantent d'ailleurs, rie t'elle avec légèreté. Elle sourit alors qu'il semblait reprendre un peu de contenance. Il faut juste que tu apprennes, pointa elle gentiment.

- Tu as raison. Comme toujours, acquiesça-t'il, avec humour. Et bien, je suppose que je devrais commencer maintenant. Donc…euh… Quelle est ta couleur favorite ?, offrit-il maladroitement.

Narcissa le fixa, stupéfaite pour une seconde avant de se mettre à rire à gorge déployée devant un très embarrassé et très misérable Lucius. Puis, alors qu'elle semblait ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter, Lucius se joignit à elle, dissipant toute tension. Il était heureux que Lucius ait pensé à lancer un sort de silence et de ne-me-remarque-pas où on serait sans doute venu les réprimander pour leur comportement. Dans leur place à l'écart des autres tables et grâce au charme de silence, ils pouvaient s'en donner à cœur joie librement sans craindre de déranger qui que ce soit. Enfin, ils finirent par se calmer quelque peu même si Narcissa continua à avoir quelques accès de rire par moment. Prenant Lucius en pitié, elle se décida à répondre à sa question ridicule.

- Blanc, Lucius, dit-elle, en souriant. Ma couleur préférée est le blanc. Et la tienne, le vert impérial

- Tu me connais si bien, reconnut Lucius, un peu peiné par cette constatation. J'ai beaucoup à apprendre.

- Tu connais certainement beaucoup de choses sur moi, voyons, l'encouragea t'elle.

- Et bien….Je sais que tu joues du piano mais que tu as une inclination secrète pour la harpe dont tu joues très bien. Tu… tu aimes organiser des choses romantiques comme des dîners à l'extérieur ou des marches sous l'éclairage de la lune. Je me rappelle, tu sais, quand nous étions jeunes mariés, tu as essayé de nombreuses fois de me convaincre de me lever plus tôt afin de regarder le soleil se lever avec toi. J'aimerais bien qu'on fasse ça, un jour, tu sais, déclara t'il distraitement. Et, je sais que tu aimes Draco plus que tout et combien tu aurais voulu avoir une grande famille et que c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles tu aspires à travailler avec les enfants.

- Comment es-tu au courant de ça ?, demanda Narcissa, surprise.

Il sembla un peu embarrassé avant d'avouer :

- A Fleury et Bott, Caspius m'a parlé des livres que tu lui as commandés à propos de l'enseignement, comment s'occuper des enfants maltraités, ce genre de choses... Et je sais à quel point tu aimes enseigner à Draco et Evan. Et puis…J'ai parlé avec Lord Danvers qui a mentionné que tu faisais des recherches et j'ai pensé que tu cherchais un moyen de le faire. Enseigner, je veux dire, déclara t'il gauchement.

- C'est vrai que j'y pense. Est-ce que cela te dérange ?, questionna t'elle sans détours.

- Non, répondit-il aussitôt. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, me supportant dans tout ce que j'ai entrepris, pour me hisser aux plus hauts sommets. Même si – Il déglutit avec difficulté – tu ne veux plus de moi comme ton époux, j'espère cependant que tu me laisseras t'offrir mon aide et mon support en tant qu'ami comme tu l'as fait pour moi. Je… Tu mérites de faire ce qui te rends heureuse, déclara t'il avec ferveur.

Ces quelques mots furent ce qui la décida. Elle posa ses mains sur les siennes.

- Merci, Lucius.

Cela faisait des années qu'ils étaient mariés et pourtant, elle avait le sentiment qu'ils venaient juste de commencer leur voyage ensemble. Elle lui sourit avec affection et bientôt, alors que la compréhension se faisait dans son esprit, il lui retourna son sourire, se laissant bercer par les promesses d'un nouveau futur. Un futur à deux.

**oO°Oo**

Après s'être assuré qu'on s'occuperait bien de ses serpents pendant son absence, Severus se retrouva avec Evan dans le large appartement qu'il avait loué à St Pétersbourg pour les vacances d'hiver. Il faisait face à la Neva et ils y resteraient jusqu'aux célébrations du Nouvel An qu'ils passeraient au Manoir Malfoy où Lucius et Narcissa s'étaient mis d'accord pour se retrouver. Strakowski serait leur guide pour les premiers jours avant de s'en aller mener à bien ses propres projets. Severus voulait faire une petite célébration privée pour fêter le Solstice, quelque chose qu'il pourrait partager avec Evan. Il avait dû demander conseil sur la manière de procéder cependant, ne l'ayant jamais célébré auparavant. A leur arrivée, Strakowski les guida au travers de la Sadovaïa Prospekt, l'allée sorcière de la ville. Là, Severus fut surpris de découvrir qu'Evan parlait couramment le russe. Le sortilège d'apprentissage accéléré des langues semblait avoir parfaitement fonctionné pour le garçon. De cette façon, Severus pourrait le laisser guider et traduire pour eux lors de leur séjour après le départ de Strakowski au lieu d'embaucher un autre guide. Une fonction que le garçon remplissait avec plaisir, fier de pouvoir être utile à son père.

Cela faisait du bien de voir l'enfant se montrer si ouvert. Severus le laissait acheter tous les livres qu'il désirait dans l'allée sorcière, dans les boutiques que Strakowski leur indiquaient être intéressants à visiter. A chaque nouvelle découverte, le garçon "sautait' pratiquement sur place pour lui montrer et babillant sur tout ce qu'il voyait d'intéressant ici et là. Cela le…soulageait de le voir finalement agir comme un enfant de son âge. En tout cas, tout se passa bien, même après le départ de Strakowski, jusqu'à ce qu'il propose au garçon de rester dans la librairie pendant qu'il se rendait à l'apothicairerie juste à côté. L'enfant refusa obstinément, faisant presqu'une crise de panique. Même pour quelques minutes, il refusait d'être séparé de Severus. Le Maître des Potions aurait pu être irrité ou ennuyé par un tel comportement s'il n'avait lu la peur réelle reflétée dans les yeux d'Evan et il n'avait pu juste la rejeter.

Après cet incident, Evan s'arrangea pour être subtilement toujours à proximité de Severus, ne s'éloignant jamais loin afin que le Maître des Potions reste toujours dans son champ de vision. Il avait tenté de le rassurer, de lui faire comprendre que jamais il ne l'abandonnerait mais sa logique se heurtait chaque fois à la peur incontrôlée de l'enfant et il décida d'attendre que cela passe. Ainsi, Evan prit l'habitude de prendre sa main et de ne quasiment jamais la lâcher à partir du moment où ils quittaient l'appartement jusqu'à leur retour. De plus, il pouvait constater que l'enfant était partagée sur sa propre attitude mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à se raisonner. Pour le distraire, Severus opta de le faire participer à la décoration de l'appartement pour leur future célébration. C'était relativement simple, comme Narcissa lui avait expliqué. L'objectif principal était de remercier la Grande Mère pour ses bienfaits et de célébrer l'équilibre entre lumière et ténèbres. Comme il s'agissait du Solstice d'Hier, on en profitait également pour méditer sur les mystères des Ténèbres, d'honorer les forces de l'ombre et de respecter la Mort, le Silence et la Connaissance. C'était un temps pour la réflexion, l'introspection et pour se montrer humble et reconnaissant.

Le Maître des Potions devait admettre qu'il était fasciné par toutes ces traditions dont il avait tout ignoré jusqu'à présent, les considérant comme négligeables, au mieux, ou inutiles, au pire. Il avait dès lors décidé de faire en sorte qu'Evan ait au moins connaissance de celles-ci même s'il décidait par la suite de ne pas les suivre. Il le laissa choisir l'arbre qu'ils utiliseraient. Ils ne le couperaient pas, bien sûr, mais ils le transféreraient dans un large pot pour qu'ils puissent l'emmener à l'appartement pour le décorer. Les décorations consistaient d'abord à orner l'arbre de bougies blanches charmées pour ne pas brûler ou endommager le sapin. Elles symbolisaient la lumière et étaient accompagnées de poudre dorée, de guirlandes de baies de houx rouges qui montraient leur reconnaissance envers les dons de la Grande Mère. Enfin, ils y ajoutèrent des pendants fait d'onyx et de pierre de soleil rouge qui devaient les aider lors du rituel à accepter les émotions négatives telles que le deuil ou le regret mais aussi pour les guider avec confiance, en aiguisant leurs sens pour les mener à l'étape finale : la Renaissance. Celle de l'Energie, de la Croissance et de l'Abondance à venir.

C'était quelque chose à la fois de général et de personnel. Le résultat final des préparations n'avait rien de flashy et ne ressemblaient en rien à celles, joyeuses et très colorées de Poudlard ou à celles, pitoyables et misérables de son enfance, cependant, Severus les préféraient et de loin. Parce qu'elles avaient une réelle signification, un véritable sens. Même les cadeaux qu'ils s'offriraient. Ils avaient pour but de resserrer les liens, notamment ceux entre les membres d'une même famille. Pour les parents, il s'agissait de montrer à leurs enfants qu'ils seraient toujours là pour pourvoir à leurs besoins pour aussi longtemps que nécessaire et pour les enfants, c'était le moyen de montrer leur reconnaissance de faire parti de la famille dans laquelle ils prendraient, plus tard, leurs responsabilités dont celles de prendre soin de leurs parents quand le temps viendrait. C'était quelque chose de marquant, d'important. Severus n'avait jamais fait parti de quelque chose d'aussi significatif et cela lui donnait un sentiment…d'appartenance. Dans sa jeunesse, c'était tout ce qu'il avait recherché et, maintenant qu'il avait Evan, il pouvait partager cela avec lui.

Ce fut à la fois plaisant et compliqué. Ils avaient célébré le Solstice pendant les trois Nuits où ils avaient prié, présenter leurs offrandes au feu et, chaque fois, Severus s'était laissé aller dans le sofa aux côtés d'Evan, face aux flammes. Cela lui avait paru à la fois naturel et encore inconfortable lorsqu'Evan s'était blotti contre lui. Ils n'avaient pas parlé, ne voulant pas briser l'atmosphère spéciale de la célébration. Ils pouvaient presque ressentir la Magie autour d'eux, les confrontant à leurs peurs tout en les réconfortant. Pour Severus, c'était comme si une sorte de fardeau avait été ôté de ses épaules et il se sentait empli d'espoir. Envers sa relation avec Evan, envers l'avenir également et, pour quelqu'un comme lui, c'était quelque chose. Il se sentait presque… bien.

Ils avaient échangé leurs présents. Narcissa l'avait submergé sous les « suggestions » jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus et la laisse faire ce qu'elle voulait. Il lui demanda simplement à ce qu'elle n'achète pas plus de 4 cadeaux, le 5ème devant venir de lui. De ce fait, Evan était maintenant l'heureux propriétaire du dernier balai de course sur le marché avec un set complet de sécurité (casque, gants…), un livre sur les traditions sorcières, un nouveau violon d'études et un jeu de figurines animées de dragons. En comparaison, Severus se sentait mal à l'aise avec ce qu'il avait choisi et pourtant, il avait mis du temps à se décider. Il tendit la boîte avec hésitation à Evan, remarquant l'attention immédiate que lui porta l'enfant. Evan sembla intrigué alors qu'il ouvrait la boîte. Il y avait des baguettes à l'intérieur alors Severus se dépêcha d'expliquer qu'il s'agissait des baguettes accumulées par la famille Prince au fur et à mesure des siècles afin que les héritiers de la famille puisse s'exercer à pratiquer la magie avant qu'ils aient atteint l'âge d'acheter leur première baguette.

Alors qu'Evan se mordait la lèvre inférieure, Severus eut l'impression d'avoir échoué à trouver quelque chose d'approprié pour Evan par lui-même. Il ajouta tranquillement qu'il avait juste pensé qu'Evan aimerait apprendre quelques sortilèges de défense avec lui mais que ça n'avait rien d'obligatoire et…. Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'il eut les bras chargé d'un enfant qui pleurait tout en répétant inlassablement « merci ». Le nœud de son estomac se desserra alors qu'il tapotait maladroitement le dos de l'enfant jusqu'à ce qu'Evan le relâche, calmé. Severus ne prêta pas vraiment attention à ses propres présents, oubliant totalement qu'Evan lui en avait préparé un. Ainsi, alors qu'il jeta négligemment sur le côté la robe précieuse de couleur bleu nuit qu'il était certain que Narcissa lui avait offert dans une nouvelle tentative de lui faire porter autre chose que du noir, il manqua l'expression blessée de l'enfant.

Il ne remarqua pas non plus son désespoir à se faire, une nouvelle fois, rejeter et faisant s'évanouir la joie de la célébration.

**oO°Oo**

Severus n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui n'allait pas avec Evan mais il était certain qu'il y avait quelque chose. Il avait essayé de parler avec l'enfant mais ce dernier lui avait simplement répété que tout allait bien donc il ne l'avait pas poussé. Pourtant, il sentait une certaine tristesse chez Evan que Severus ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Il avait l'impression qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés pendant les vacances alors il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour provoquer ça. Il n'avait pas beaucoup pour y penser de toute façon, avec le retour des classes et des idiots… hum… élèves. Cependant, les T.T.R. ou Terribles Terreurs Rousses avaient décrété de faire de la mission « Faisons sourire Evan » leur priorité, ce qui les distrayait de leurs farces au grand soulagement de l'équipe enseignante. Quant à Severus, il avait refusé de répondre à toutes questions d'Albus concernant ses vacances avec Evan, montrant ainsi clairement au vieil homme qu'il était loin d'être rentré dans ses bonnes grâces.

Ainsi occupé, il ne prêta guère attention à Evan lorsque, durant leur marche matinale, celui-ci lui demanda avec insistance s'il serait possible de lui accorder un peu de temps ce soir-là. Il répondit distraitement par l'affirmatif tout en songeant à son nouveau projet de potion. Il l'avait presque achevé et il n'y avait plus besoin que de le tester avant de pouvoir obtenir l'agrément de mise en vente. Le jour se poursuivit et il remarqua qu'Evan se montrait curieusement excité et impatient, lui rappelant constamment sa promesse de passer du temps avec lui ce soir-là. Severus en conclut qu'il était certainement impatient de commencer un nouveau livre avec lui et ne s'y attarda pas. Il trouva tout de même étrange quand Strakowski lui-même l'enjoignit à se libérer plus tôt. Après le dîner, comme Evan faisait ses exercices de violon, il prit sur lui de corriger les inepties targuées d'essai des seconde année avant de faire sa ronde. Malheureusement, durant celle-ci, Peeves trouva amusant d'inonder le sol du troisième étage et Severus dut faire face à un Rusard en colère jusqu'à ce que Minerva ne vienne le secourir en l'informant que l'un de ses serpents s'était fait surprendre en plein duel avec un griffondor et qu'il devait la rejoindre dans le bureau du Directeur.

L'un dans l'autre, il était réellement tard quand il put enfin rejoindre ses quartiers pour y trouver Evan endormit sur le sofa. Il se demanda pourquoi l'enfant n'était pas simplement allé se coucher lorsqu'il lui avait paru évident que Severus avait été retenu avant que la lumière ne se fit dans son esprit quand il découvrit sur la table basse un gâteau orné de bougies. C'était son anniversaire. Severus n'avait jamais célébré, de son plein gré du moins, le jour de sa naissance. C'était, dans son esprit, une perte de temps. Regardant de plus près le gâteau, il lui apparut évident qu'il avait été fait à la main par le garçon lui-même, probablement avec l'aide des elfes de maison. Il hésita. Devait-il réveiller Evan ou le laisser dormir et attendre demain ? Considérant que le garçon avait patiemment attendu qu'il revienne, Severus décida de le réveiller gentiment. Cela ne prit que quelques seconds avant que le garçon ne s'éveille suffisamment et ne souffle :

- Joyeux anniversaire, père.

- Merci, répondit-il sincèrement.

Une fois suffisamment éveillé, Evan se chargea d'allumer les bougies et Severus les souffla de bon cœur. Il ne demanda même pas comment Evan connaissait sa date de naissance, il était simplement trop déphasé pour pouvoir y songer pleinement. Le gâteau était excellent à sa grande surprise. Vanille et noisettes, ses favoris. Ce fut le moment où Severus se rendit compte de l'effort qu'avait fourni le gamin pour lui faire plaisir. Il l'avait observé afin de savoir ce qu'il aimait ou non. Il devait admettre être touché et s'assura de faire connaître son opinion qui rayonnait littéralement de plaisir. Ensuite, alors que le Maître des Potions s'attendait à aller se coucher, il fut surpris d'être entrainé vers la cheminée. Il lança un regard interrogatif à Evan.

- Ton cadeau est au Cottage, père. Maître Strakowski et les elfes du Cottage m'ont aidé à l'y installer.

Il réprima un soupir de fatigue et suivit Evan jusqu'au Cottage. Il pouvait bien faire ça pour le garçon après tout et puis, il devait s'avouer curieux de savoir quel sorte de cadeau ne pouvait pas être apporté à Poudlard. Le garçon le mena jusqu'au jardin où une longue allée avait été délimitée par des bougies qui finissait par des torches encerclant un arbre qu'il n'avait jamais vu jusque là. Il s'agissait d'un jeune arbre, un chêne1. Il eut le souffle coupé sous l'émotion. Ce ne fut qu'après qu'il prêta attention à ce que le garçon disait.

- … Et je sais qu'il aurait dû être planté à ta naissance mais tu as dit que le tien n'avait pas survécu et comme on a planté le mien seulement l'année dernière, j'ai pensé que ce n'était pas si grave. J'ai demandé un chêne du même âge que toi et j'ai tout préparé pour le rituel. La lune ne brille pas beaucoup mais les bougies devraient suffire, non ?

Evan était manifestement nerveux comme l'indiquait son incessant babillage. Severus mit un genou à terre devant lui et le prit longuement dans ses bras. C'était le plus merveilleux cadeau qu'on lui ait jamais fait. Evan y avait vraiment mis du sien pour trouver quelque chose comme ça et il juste… Merlin ! La seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était combien il ne méritait pas Evan. Après cela, il compléta rapidement le rituel avant de rentrer à Poudlard. Il prit son temps pour mettre Evan au lit, les yeux de ce dernier se fermant déjà. Cependant, dans son état de demi-sommeil, le garçon murmura une chose qui fit raisonner les alarmes dans son esprit :

- Je suis content que tu aies aimé mon cadeau cette fois.

Cette fois ? De quel autre cadeau parlait donc Evan ? Il alla se coucher en fronçant les sourcils. Soudainement, il sauta de son lit en direction de sa garde-robe. Durant les célébrations du Nouvel And au Manoir Malfoy, Narcissa ne l'avait à aucun moment taquiné sur la robe qu'elle lui avait offert en présent et si ce n'était pas elle… Il retrouva la robe qu'il avait mise négligemment au fond de son placard, remarquant la qualité de la soie manifestement lourdement enchantée mais aussi les runes brodées avec soin sur le tissu. Des runes de protection, lui semblait-il. Comment se faisait-il qu'au moment où il avait l'impression de finalement réussir à avancer avec Evan, aussitôt après, tout les progrès qu'il pensait avoir fait étaient anéantis par son manque de considération?

Il se jura à lui-même qu'il porterait cette robe, au moins pour ne pas admettre qu'il avait encore échoué.

Merlin, cet enfant méritait tellement plus…

**oO°Oo**

Cela faisait deux semaines depuis son anniversaire et Severus ne savait plus comment agir avec Evan. Rien ne semblait avoir changé mais il y avait une tension que tous deux pouvaient sentir. Evan était devenu silencieux et réservé mais attentif. A Severus. Celui-ci savait bien qu'il était à blâmer. Il ne savait juste plus comment faire pour gérer la situation. Il se sentait confus et indigne de la confiance et de l'affection évidente que ressentait le garçon pour lui. Il savait qu'il devait lui en parler avant que les choses ne se détériorent encore plus. Il se rappelait encore du sang sur le carrelage de la salle de bain… La vérité c'était qu'il voulait pouvoir donner autant à l'enfant que ce que celui-ci lui donnait mais il ne savait pas comment. Il faisait en sorte d'être encore plus attentif et de passer plus de temps avec le garçon mais…

Quelque chose manquait.

Ce matin, Evan dormait encore au moment de leur marche matinale alors Severus décida de le laisser dormir et de sortir seul. Il avait besoin de s'éclaircir l'esprit et de réfléchir. Durant les dernières vacances, il avait d'expliqué à Evan d'où il venait : ex-mangemort, espion… paria. La compassion que l'enfant lui avait montrée l'avait ébranlé. Puis, il se rappela combien l'enfant avait été excité de lui montrer ses trouvailles à St Pétersbourg, ses yeux brillants et son large sourire. Il se remémora aussi la peur qui avait empli son visage à l'idée d'être abandonné, même pour un instant. Evan… l'aimait. Comme un père, un protecteur et gardien. C'était évident. Tout était simple dans l'esprit de l'enfant. Ils formaient une famille dont les membres prenaient soin les uns des autres et s'aimaient.

Qu'était-ce que l'amour ?

Severus était plus accoutumé à la haine. Il avait haï Tobias et sa mère. Il avait haï les Maraudeurs et Voldemort et tant d'autres dans sa vie. Qui avait-il aimé ? Lily. Mais Lily n'avait jamais ressenti la même chose pour lui. Au mieux, il n'avait été qu'un ami pour elle. Lucius ? Peut-être, c'était en tout cas la chose la plus proche d'un lien familial qu'il ait jamais expérimenté mais aucun… personne ne l'avait jamais aimé avec la même ferveur qu'Evan. Et il ne savait pas quoi faire du poids de cet amour. Il n'avait jamais eu quelque chose d'aussi précieux et il avait l'impression de le souiller en osant même espérer… s'il se prenait à imaginer être quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas. Et ce quelqu'un c'était un homme bien. Il était sarcastique, volontairement cruel, amer et rancunier. Comment ce précieux enfant pouvait-il bien l'aimer lui ?

Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé la réponse alors qu'il rentrait dans leurs quartiers. Ce fut le silence qui le sortit de ses pensées. Il était tard pour Evan. Habituellement, il était toujours le premier levé. Severus n'avait pas remarqué qu'il eut été plus fatigué que d'habitude la veille. Prudemment, il s'approcha de la chambre du garçon et frappa doucement. N'entendant aucune réponde, il poussa la porte et entra dans la chambre. L'enfant était dans son lit, immobile. On aurait pu croire qu'il dormait paisiblement mais Severus n'avait pas été espion pour rien. Il y avait une certaine raideur dans la posture qui le mit immédiatement en mouvement. Il posa son bras sur l'enfant pour le retourner et examiner son visage.

Il n'aima pas ce qu'il vit.

Evan était rouge et sa respiration était trop basse et erratique pour être saine. Il décida de lancer un sort de diagnostic tout en songeant au nombre de Pimentine qu'il lui restait dans ses placards songeant que le garçon avait sans doute simplement attrapé la grippe. Les lettres du résultat du diagnostic se formèrent et le glacèrent sur place. Un frisson gelé lui courut le long de l'échine et, pendant cinq interminables secondes, il ne bougea ni ne respira. Puis, il saisit Evan pour le caler contre lui et… courut. Il courut dans les couloirs, ne s'arrêtant pas même quand Minerva ou Filius l'interpellèrent sur le chemin. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il devait atteindre l'infirmerie. Il n'écouta pas Poppy lui hurler dessus pour le ramdam qu'il causait, il s'en fichait éperdument. Il se dirigea directement vers la cheminée qui avait un accès prioritaire au service des urgences pédiatriques de Ste Mangouste, son précieux fardeau étroitement sécurisé entre ses bras et une seule pensée, terrifiante, occupant son esprit :

_**Febris Timoris2**_

**oO°Oo**

Le médicomage Carter avait travaillé pour Ste Mangouste pendant la majorité de sa carrière et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Il avait graduellement gagné plus de responsabilités et était maintenant le responsable à la fois des ailes Artemius Dulceus (ou aile 24) pour les maladies rares ou inconnues et Annabelia Carpua pour les maladies contagieuses et/ou dangereuses (ou aile 25). Il avait passé sa vie à chercher de nouveaux traitements et à améliorer sa compréhension des pathologies magiques. Ses préférences personnelles s'en allaient vers l'aile 24 où il avait véritablement l'impression de se rendre utile. Il commençait juste son exemplaire de "Potions d'aujourd'hui", un article au sujet de la dernière potion de Praestes et Potions quand un apprenti fit irruption dans son bureau avec deux mots aux lèvres : Febris Timoris.

Il se mit à courir.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il découvrit. Severus Snape, un enfant étroitement enveloppé dans ses bras et une expression de peur intense dans le regard. Il ne perdit pas de temps et les guida immédiatement vers l'aile 24 même s'il lui fallut argumenter avec patience avec l'homme pour le convaincre de lâcher l'enfant. Carter avait toujours respecté Severus Snape. Il avait vu le jeune homme travailler jusqu'à épuisement entre son apprentissage pour sa maîtrise et son service à Ste Mangouste. Bien sûr, il connaissait les autres « activités » de l'homme et son passé mais il se rappelait aussi de tous ces contrepoisons qui étaient miraculeusement toujours apparus en même temps que les Mangemorts les utilisaient sur le terrain et il savait qui en était à l'origine et le remord qui en était la cause. La plupart de ses collègues avaient tourné le dos au jeune homme après la guerre. Pas lui, même s'ils n'avaient pas gardé le contact. Il ne pensait pas, en tant que médicomage, avoir le droit de juger autrui. Et maintenant, il défia silencieusement du regard son équipe d'oser ne serait que tenter de dire quoique ce soit. Il ne le tolérerait pas. Ils détournèrent tous la tête, honteux de se voir rappeler leur serment.

Il jeta un sort de diagnostic qui, malheureusement, confirma celui déjà fait par le Maître des Potions. Il donna ses premières instructions sur les sorts et potions à utiliser avant de se tourner vers un Severus Snape toujours choqué mais déjà plus composé. Il lui posa quelques questions au sujet de son nouveau patient tel que son prénom, son âge ou depuis quand il était dans cet état afin de rassurer l'homme sur son professionnalisme. Il fut surpris d'apprendre que l'enfant était celui de Severus même s'il n'en montra rien, ne voulant pas le bouleverser plus avant. Enfin, il se conjura une chaise avant de commencer ses explications.

- Vous avez déjà probablement connaissance de ce qu'est la Febris Timoris mais je préfère revoir avec vous ce que vous savez tel que je le fais avec tous les parents afin que vous sachiez exactement à quoi vous attendre, d'accord ?, déclara t'il gentiment.

Il y eut un petit hochement de tête de l'homme qui n'avait toujours pas lâché l'enfant des yeux depuis qu'il avait été installé sur le lit, ce qui confirma au médicomage que le Maître des Potions l'écoutait malgré le choc.

- Il y a trois stades. Le premier a déjà débuté où la fièvre va rapidement monter. Evan ne se réveillera pas et ne répondra à aucuns stimuli. Nous avons lancé des sorts pour contenir la fièvre mais nous ne pouvons pas lui donner de potions pour le moment car elles risqueraient de réagir négativement avec celles qui seront nécessaires au second stage. C'est celui où les crises vont débuter. Il va soudainement se réveiller mais ne sera pas réellement conscient. Il va vivre dans un cauchemar éveillé où toutes ses peurs, ses insécurités et ses souvenirs vont se mélanger dans un délirium qui lui semblera tout à fait réel. Il hurlera, suppliera, pleurera, appellera à l'aide et essaiera probablement de se blesser ou de s'attaquer à son entourage. Cela va être épuisant pour son organisme et plus il subira de crises et plus cela deviendra dangereux.

L'homme, déjà pâle, sembla perdre le peu de couleur qui lui restait mais Carter n'en avait hélas pas terminé.

- Son corps va lentement perdre sa force et son énergie mais c'est surtout au niveau de son cœur que nous portons nos inquiétudes. La possibilité que son cœur ne lâche est une chose à laquelle nous serons probablement confrontés à un moment donné et c'est pourquoi nous devons faire attention avec toute potion antérieurement présente dans son organisme. Cependant, le stade 3 est le plus dangereux. Entre chaque crise, Evan va plonger dans un coma qui deviendra de plus en plus profond et durera de plus en plus longtemps. Nous estimons que, passé cinq jours, les chances que le patient se réveille sont… minces.

Le Maître des Potions se redressa pour le regarder, l'appréhension évidente dans ses yeux sombres. Le médicomage savait quelle question il voulait poser. Chaque parent lui posait la même.

- Vous allez pouvoir aider si vous le souhaitez. Certains de mes collègues pensent que, durant la crise, jeter un incarcerem et un charme de silence pendant la phase de crise est la meilleure manière de traiter leurs patients. Je ne suis pas de cet avis. Je suis pour une approche plus douce mais je dois vous prévenir, ce traitement sera émotionnellement et physiquement drainant pour vous si vous choisissez cette voie. Ce sera également épuisant car vous ne pourrez pas quitter son chevet pour plus de quelques minutes car les crises seront imprévisibles. Vous devrez le restreindre et l'entendre se débattre et souffrir ce qui sera, je vous le prédis, très dur à supporter. Vous vous sentirez certainement impuissant mais je conseille cette approche aux parents à cause du lien que ceux-ci partagent avec leur enfant que ce soit magiquement ou spirituellement. Même s'il n'en aura pas l'air, votre présence le réconfortera. Mes études ont prouvé cela. Cependant, je peux absolument comprendre si vous ne vous en sentez pas capable et…

- Je vais le faire, coupa fermement Severus. Je vais le faire.

- Très bien, acquiesça t'il simplement.

Voulant tout de fois donner un peu d'espoir à ce père, il continua sur le traitement qu'Evan devrait suivre une fois que la maladie serait vaincue. Comme s'il n'y avait pas de doute sur le fait qu'il se réveillerait. Il expliqua qu'Evan serait très faible pendant un long moment et ne pourrait pas se lever ni même tenir une cuillère. Ce serait très frustrant pour Evan et le Maître des Potions aurait besoin d'énormément de patience pour gérer ça. L'enfant devrait réapprendre à marcher et ses progrès seraient lents. Surtout qu'au début, Evan ne pourrait pas rester éveillé longtemps, son corps cherchant à renouveler l'énergie perdue pendant sa maladie. De plus, il devrait être constamment supervisé, au moins au début car son cœur, fragilisé, pourrait soudainement lâcher de façon impromptue en cas d'efforts ou d'émotions trop fortes. En parlant de cela, les émotions d'Evan seraient sans doute incontrôlables et intenses un long moment. Il ne serait pas simplement triste mais désespéré, pas seulement content mais surexcité par le bonheur et il faudrait être extrêmement précautionneux avec les mots employés et l'attitude adoptée. Il serait sous potion cardiaque pour au moins une année si ce n'est plus. Des visites régulières de contrôle seraient nécessaires, toutes les semaines au départ puis chaque mois en fonction des progrès notés. Carter suggéra ensuite à Severus de s'organiser pour les jours à venir, appelant l'un des elfes de Ste Mangouste pour qu'il puisse lui récupérer des affaires et faire passer le message de son absence à qui de droit. Ce fut heureux que cela prenne peu de temps car la première crise commença peu après.

Il espérait juste que Severus Snape était prêt pour ce qui s'annonçait.

**oO°Oo**

Un cri résonna dans l'aile 24 mais aucun membre de l'équipe ne bougea. Ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus. Le médicomage Carter était le seul autorisé à pénétrer dans la chambre 21 où un petit enfant se battait pour sa vie pendant les crises. Le médicomage instillait des sortilèges et des potions spécialement dosés pendant que Severus Snape tentait à la fois d'apaiser et restreindre l'enfant, écoutant ses plaintes déchirantes pendant qu'il lui murmurait des mots de réconfort que personne connaissant le Maître des Potions ne l'aurait crû capable de prononcer.

**oO°Oo**

_**Je te hais! Je te hais ! Non ! NON! Laisse-moi! Menteur! Espèce de menteur ! Je te hais !**_

_Chut, mon ange. Tout va bien. Je suis là, papa est là. Chut, ça va aller, mon ange…_

_**Au secours ! S'il te plait! S'il te plait ! A L'AIDE ! S'il te plait ! Papa !**_

_Je suis là. Tu es protégé, mon trésor. Personne ne peut te faire de mal. Je te protège, n'aie pas peur._

_**Je serais sage, promis ! Je le jure ! S'il te plait, s'il te plait, S'IL TE PLAIT ! Pars pas…**_

_Tu es un bon garçon, Evan. Je ne vais nulle part. Je reste ici, mon ange. Papa est là pour toi. Toujours._

_**Je suis mauvais ! Mauvais, mauvais, MAUVAIS ! Je suis tout seul. Personne ne veut de moi ! Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Je suis mauvais…**_

_Tu n'es pas seul, mon ange. Je suis là pour toi et je ne te laisserais pas partir. Tout va bien se passer, trésor._

_**Papa ? Papa! Pars pas! Le laisse pas me faire du mal ! Papa ! PAPAAA !**_

_Je suis là, mon ange. Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal, je te le promets. Papa est là._

_**Menteur ! Tu m'as promis! Tu m'as promis qu'on serait une famille ! Tu m'as promis ! Je te hais ! Papa… Pourquoi tu m'aimes pas ?**_

_On est une famille, mon ange. Je suis si fier d'être ton papa. Je suis tellement désolé de ne jamais te l'avoir dit. Je t'aime, fils._

**oO°Oo**

Lucius Malfoy s'arrêta à l'entrée de la chambre 21, scrutant l'homme assis sur une chaise au chevet du lit de son fils. S'il y avait jamais eu un doute sur l'amour que Severus portait à son fils, il était levé alors qu'il pouvait voir l'état dans lequel celui-ci était présentement. A part une douche éclair et un saut aux toilettes, Severus n'avait pas quitté le chevet d'Evan et seulement si le médicomage était présent, ne voulant pas qu'Evan reste seul, ne serait-ce qu'un moment. Ses cheveux étaient graisseux par manque de lavage approprié, ses vêtements étaient froissés et il portait de larges cernes violacées sous les yeux. Lucius était attristé de voir son frère de cœur bercé gentiment son fils dans ses bras comme s'il ne pouvait se résoudre à se séparer de lui. Lucius ne pouvait imaginer se trouver à la même place, Draco au lieu d'Evan. C'était le cinquième jour. Severus était dans un sale état. Aussitôt qu'il avait su, il était venu et avait pratiquement dû forcer l'homme à se nourrir et à prendre soin de lui, au moins a minima. Il venait en visite au moins deux fois par jour, parfois accompagné de Narcissa qui avait forcé le Maître des Potions (avec l'assentiment de Lucius) à accepter un elfe pour s'occuper de lui et pour lui rappeler de manger et dormir.

Dumbledore était venu aussi, avec Minerva McGonagall. Severus avait refusé de les voir ou de leur parler. Ou à qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. Il ne regardait et ne parlait qu'à Evan. C'est Lucius qui s'était ainsi chargé de répondre à leurs questions. Il avait vu rouge quand le Directeur avait eu le culot de demander quand Severus serait de retour pour ses classes à Poudlard. Même McGonagall avait été choquée et avait exigé des excuses immédiates que le vieil homme avait accordées, déclinant l'incident comme une « maladresse ». Il grogna de dédain. Il avait utilisé son influence auprès des autres gouverneurs afin d'accorder un congé exceptionnel à Severus en raison des conditions particulières. Il n'eut pas à pousser beaucoup, heureusement. De ce fait, les étudiants devaient passer leur temps de classe en études, à étudier la théorie, toute pratique étant bannie pour le moment. Il avait aussi pris sur lui d'aller à la rencontre des serpentards de Severus pour les tenir informés des évènements. Le Maître des Potions avait été touché par les témoignages et les cartes de bon rétablissement qu'il avait reçu de la part de ses serpents. Certains avaient même précisé qu'il leur manquait et qu'ils espéraient les revoir, lui et Evan, bientôt à Poudlard. Et on osait dire que les serpentards étaient égoïstes et insensibles.

Il vint s'asseoir à côté de son ami qui avait finalement recouché Evan dans son lit où il gisait, immobile. Il ne s'attendait pas à le voir parler et fut surpris quand il le fit.

- Il ne dort jamais de cette façon, tu sais, déclara soudainement Severus, la voix rauque.

- Vraiment?, demanda calmement Lucius.

- Il préfère se coucher sur le côté, une main pour serrer sa peluche contre lui et l'autre près de son visage. Il adore sa peluche, tu sais. C'est moi qui lui aie offert un peu après que je l'ai adopté.

Cela fit sourire Lucius alors qu'il se remémora que Draco dormait toujours – même s'il le niait avec véhémence – avec sa peluche de dragon.

- Est-ce que tu savais que « Evan » signifie « jeune guerrier » ?, poursuivit Severus, inhabituellement volubile. C'est moi qui lui aie choisi son nom, tu sais.

- C'est un bon nom. Un nom fort, répondit doucement Lucius.

- Je sais qu'Evan n'est pas comme les autres enfants. Il est hautement intelligent et même manipulateur et cruel parfois mais… Il a tellement souffert, Lucius. Mais il est aussi très gentil et doux, tu sais. Il ne fait pas facilement confiance cependant. Je sais que certains seraient effrayés par lui, de son côté sombre mais moi, je m'en fiche. Je m'en fiche. C'est… C'est mon fils, Lucius, murmura douloureusement le Maître des Potions comme s'il avouait un secret. Pour l'homme tellement jaloux de son intimité, c'était sans doute le cas.

L'aristocrate plaça sa main sur l'épaule de son frère en soutien silencieux. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que tout irait bien car il ne le savait pas lui-même. Toutefois, il pouvait reconnaître l'amour et la dévotion que Severus éprouvait envers cet enfant qui n'était même pas sien il y a encore si peu de temps. Il comprenait la détresse de Severus et il espérait vraiment qu'Evan se réveille bientôt. Il était certain que sinon, Severus ne s'en remettrait pas. Il savait qu'il en serait de même pour lui si les positions étaient inversées. Il jeta un œil au petit autel qu'il avait fait placer afin de prier la Grande Mère de bénir Evan et de le laisser revenir parmi les siens. Au Manoir et au Cottage Black, Draco avait passé la plupart de son temps devant l'autel à faire des offrandes et des prières pour son ami vu qu'on ne lui avait pas permis de se rendre à l'hôpital pour lui éviter le traumatisme de voir Evan ainsi. Il resta encore un peu avant de prendre congés, souhaitant de tout son cœur qu'Evan se réveille.

Après tout, lui aussi était père.

**oO°Oo**

Il le regardait. Il semblait paisible mais Severus préférerait tellement le voir bouger, remuer, grogner et même, pourquoi pas, baver sur son oreiller plutôt que d'être confronté à cette figure immobile dans ce lit blanc. Ce corps si pâle et si frêle… Si ce n'était le mince soulèvement de sa poitrine, on aurait pu le croire mort. Le Maître des Potions se fichait des apparences et encore plus de la sienne ou de son masque ou de sa réputation. Il était juste absolument terrifié. Sa main vint trouver le front d'Evan pour le caresser doucement, poursuivant son chemin sur la joue creusée par la maladie. Il réarrangea les couvertures une nouvelle fois avant de recommencer ses douces caresses. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le toucher, de se rassurer au contact de la chaleur de ce petit corps. Il ne voulait pas songer à ses lèvres devenant bleues, la vie quittant ce visage et cette peau devenant irrémédiablement froide.

Le cœur d'Evan s'était arrêté de battre deux fois durant ces deux derniers jours.

Ce fut le moment précis où Severus sut qu'il suivrait Evan dans la mort si jamais il ne s'en sortait pas. Il avait déjà rédigé son testament et mis ses affaires en ordre via l'elfe de maison. Pour quelle raison continuerait-il de vivre ? Evan était devenu son univers, son tout. Son merveilleux, spirituel et timide fils. Comment pourrait-il vivre sans son sourire ? Sans voir ses yeux s'illuminer lorsqu'il prenait temps de lire avec lui le soir ? Il n'avait jamais dit à Lily qu'il l'aimait par peur de se faire rejeter. Il avait fait pareil avec Evan même s'il avait alors juste pensé qu'il ne méritait pas son affection. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi Evan l'aimait. Il se sentait à la fois béni et maudit car il avait l'impression d'avoir une nouvelle fois laissé passer sa chance. Il y avait encore tant de choses qu'il voulait partager avec Evan, tellement de mots qui n'avaient jamais franchi ses lèvres. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il lui avait été si difficile d'accepter la vérité.

Evan était son fils.

Et il l'aimait.

Plus que tout au monde.

Maintenant, si seulement il pouvait se réveiller. Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras, le tenir étroitement contre lui mais il ne voulait manquer aucun signe de réveil. Depuis la dernière crise, il avait pris sur lui de lire à Evan. Il avait demandé à l'elfe des Malfoy de lui apporter son recueil de poèmes favoris. Evan était plutôt un lecteur pragmatique. Il lisait habituellement ce qui lui serait utile pour ses études mais il ne protestait jamais sur les choix de Severus. Il était juste heureux de partager du temps avec son père et c'était agréable… Il n'avait pas réalisé jusqu'alors combien il avait apprécié ce temps à deux, avec tous ces doutes qui lui avaient empoisonné l'esprit. Combien il regrettait ces moments à présent qu'il existait un risque qu'ils ne se reproduisent plus jamais. Il savait qu'il ne survivrait pas à la mort d'Evan. Son cœur ne le pourrait pas. Il prit une inspiration profonde et commença sa lecture, une main sur celle d'Evan, comme pour l'encourager à se réveiller.

_Le silence était mon refuge_

_Maintenant il y manque ta voix_

_Je craignais le regard qui juge_

_Mais tes yeux ne punissaient pas_

_Reviens vers moi petit ange_

_Je chasserais les mauvais songes_

_Et le mal qui te ronge_

_Reviens vers moi petit ange_

_Ta lumière ne peut encore s'en aller_

_Ni ton sourire encore me quitter_

_Pas quand je commence à peine à l'apprécier_

_Pas quand je commence à peine à t'aimer_

_Reviens vers moi petit ange_

_Allons maintenant, ouvre les yeux_

_Car le temps n'est pas venu pour les adieux_

Severus connaissait ce poème depuis longtemps mais ce n'est que ce jour là, dans cette chambre d'hôpital aseptisée, qu'il en comprit vraiment la signification profonde. Il serait prêt à tout donner, son titre de Maître des Potions, toutes ses propriétés, son argent et même sa magie pour qu'Evan se réveille en bonne santé. Le cinquième jour était venu et repartit et le soleil ne semblait pas vouloir se lever sur le sixième. Il n'avait pas dormi. Comment l'aurait-il pu ? Il ne voulait pas qu'Evan soit seul, même une seconde et il se fichait s'il avait dépassé le quota de potions pour se garder éveillé. Il s'en fichait d'être au bout du rouleau, physiquement ou mentalement. Il avait juste le sentiment, ancré au fond de lui, que s'il partait, même un instant, Evan penserait qu'il l'avait abandonné et s'en irait. C'était inconcevable. Totalement irrationnel également mais il avait dépassé le stade de la rationalité il y a un long moment.

La petite main était toujours immobile.

Le soleil amorça son ascension dans le ciel.

Le sixième jour.

Il ne pouvait pas en supporter plus et fit ce qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis des années, depuis son enfance en fait : il pleura. Il avait été trop choqué pour pleurer la mort de Lily puis il avait ensuite eut le sentiment qu'il ne méritait pas le soulagement que cela pourrait lui procurer. A ce moment précis, les rayons du soleil lui rappelaient ce qu'il était sur le point de perdre. La seule personne qui, bien que le connaissant, l'avait aimé et accepté inconditionnellement. L'enfant le plus précieux du monde, de son monde. Son enfant. Son fils. Ill pleurait ouvertement à présent, se moquant éperdument qu'on puisse l'entendre, voulant juste rejoindre Evan où qu'il puisse être.

- Pleure pas, papa.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, il crut avoir perdu l'esprit et être en train d'halluciner. Il n'osa presque pas relever la tête mais ne put résister, même sachant qu'il risquait de voir disparaître le dernier espoir qu'il nourrissait encore. Son regard croisa deux yeux émeraudes.

- Evan?, dit-il, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

Le garçon simplement lui sourit d'un air fatigué. N'hésitant plus, il tira le garçon à lui, tellement soulagé qu'il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer mais essayant tout de même de faire passer ce qu'il avait tant voulu lui dire ces derniers jours :

- Mon fils, mon petit ange… Ne me fais jamais plus une peur pareille ! Mon petit ange…

Le petit garçon sourit juste contre la poitrine secouée de sanglots de son père, soufflant :

- Tout va bien maintenant, papa. Moi aussi je t'aime.

Ils ne virent pas le petit sourire indulgent d'un certain médicomage qui se contenta de jeter un sort de diagnostic discret avant de laisser le père et le fils se retrouver en paix, sa présence demeurant ignorée.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong> Arbre sacré dans de nombreuses traditions, le Chêne est investi de privilèges accordés à la divinité suprême parce qu'il attire la foudre et symbolise la majesté. En tout temps et en tout lieu, le Chêne est synonyme de force et de solidité. Parfait pour notre Severus, n'est-ce pas ?

**2** Je ne suis pas latiniste mais cela devrait vouloir dire « La fièvre de la peur ».

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ça vous a plus. Je ne fais pas de promesses sur le délai de sortie du prochain chapitre, mais maintenant que la transition est enfin terminée, j'espère avancer plus vite.<strong>

**Merci de votre fidélité et de votre soutien.**

**Bonne journée et bon week-end à vous.**

17


End file.
